


Anielska jednostka specjalna

by Nigaki



Series: FBI [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom!Cas, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, M/M, Top!Cas, angel!cas - Freeform, bottom!Dean, finał serii, kontrola umysłu, słodko-gorzkie zakończenie, top!dean, trochę angstu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 168,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel Federalnego biura aniołów. Minęło półtora roku od zakończenia sprawy wampira. W życiu Deana i Castiela nie dzieje się wiele, za to w życiu Sama szykuje się wiele zmian. Anioły wciąż pociągają w FBI za sznurki, a zlecone przez nich zadanie może przerosnąć siły Deana i Castiela. Tym razem jednak nie będą działać sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nowy anioł

**Author's Note:**

> Witam ponownie w sequelu Federalnego biura aniołów. Miał się pojawić dopiero w połowie czerwca, ale naszła mnie ochota na pisanie, więc napisałam. Czy będzie dłuższy czy krótszy od oryginału, tego jeszcze nawet ja nie wiem, ale na pewno to już ostatnia historia w tym uniwersum. 
> 
> Nie przedłużając, zapraszam.

Dean wysiadł z auta i wszedł na teren cmentarza Oak Wood. Słońce przygrzewało dość mocno, na szczęście wiał lekki wiatr, dlatego nie czuł się tutaj na otwartej przestrzeni jak w piekle, choć i tak koszula przyklejała mu się do ciała. Będzie musiał wziąć prysznic przed kolacją.

Jego oczom ukazał się w końcu dobrze znany grób. Ostatnich kilka metrów pokonał biegiem, a potem stanął przed nagrobkiem i poklepał go jak starego przyjaciela.

\- Cześć, Benny – powiedział, spoglądając w dal. – Dawno mnie tu nie było, ale Cas i ja mieliśmy sporo roboty, choć niekoniecznie związanej z FBI.

Prawda była taka, że początkowe życie z Castielem, to była prawdziwa przygoda, ale i wyzwanie. Był naprawdę dziwnym, dziwnym lokatorem, a już szczególnie partnerem łóżkowym. Nie ważne ile razy budził się obok niego, Dean nigdy nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Castiel ma rano otwarte oczy i to wcale nie dlatego, że tak śpi. Ale to jeszcze mógł znieść, gorzej było, gdy budził się czasami w nocy i widział w ciemnościach wpatrzone w niego oczy. Gdy pierwszy raz tak się stało, postrzelił anioła i przy okazji wywrócił stolik znajdujący się przy łóżku, nie mówiąc już o zakrwawionej pościeli i materacu, które nadawały się już tylko do wyrzucenia. Po tej przygodzie trochę skorzystali i kupili większe łóżko, bo na starym ledwo się razem mieścili. Bardziej jednak niż o łóżko, Dean martwił się po tym incydencie o anioła. Bał się, że Castiel będzie na niego zły za postrzelenie, ale ten tylko ze spokojem wyjął z siebie kulę, wyrzucił ją do kosza, wyleczył się, a potem obaj musieli kłamać policji, że wcale nie słyszeli żadnego strzału z broni, który zgłosili sąsiedzi. Jedno spojrzenie policjantów na ich stan ubioru i kilka malinek na szyi Deana sprawiło, że im uwierzyli.

Ale dziwne sposoby na spędzanie nocy, to nie był jedyny problem z Castielem, w końcu anioł nie zawsze nawet spędzał z nim noce w łóżku, czasami po prostu szwendał się po mieszkaniu albo oglądał telewizję. Innym irytującym zwyczajem było niezmienianie przez anioła ubrań. Nie śmierdział, ale dziwnie było przez to z nim przebywać dzień w dzień. Wcześniej nie przeszkadzało to tak Deanowi, ale odkąd zaczęli ze sobą mieszkać, stało się to problemem.

Castiel miał inne ubrania, nawet dużo, byli na kolejnych zakupach, ale i tak wolał chodzić w garniturze i prochowcu, nawet przy wysokiej temperaturze. Nawet Samowi wydawało się to dziwne, ale jego praktycznie nigdy nie było w domu, więc nie miał z tym takiego problemu, co Dean, który ciągle usiłował nauczyć Castiela nawyku zmiany ubrań i kąpania się. Robili pomału całkiem niezłe postępy, ale nadal było sporo pracy przed nimi. Castiel najwyraźniej szybko przyswajał nic nieznaczące szczegóły jak drapanie się, ale z podstawowymi czynnościami miał problem. Gdy już się przebierał, to na najczęściej dlatego, że Deanowi podobały się na nim dane ciuchy. Niestety sam miał problem z dobieraniem ubioru, co może wyjaśniało jego niechęć do przebierania się. Kąpał się też zazwyczaj tylko wtedy, gdy Dean go zapraszał do wspólnego prysznica, bardzo rzadko robił to sam z siebie, ale Dean był dobrej myśli.

Anioł nie był też pomocny w czasie robienia zakupów. Raz w tygodniu Dean kupował zapasy na następne siedem dni i czasami zabierał ze sobą Castiela, ale ten tylko zachowywał się wtedy dziwnie i nie zwracał uwagi, na to, co ma robić. W końcu Dean przestał go zabierać, a już na pewno nie wysyłał go do sklepów samego. Castiel potrafił kupować tylko duperele na swoje biurko, ale nie jedzenie, chyba że mu się napisało listę, ale nawet wtedy w sklepie wywoływał katastrofę, za którą potem trzeba było płacić.

Jakiś czas po wspólnym zamieszkaniu, Dean nieco zmodyfikował swoją zasadę mówiącej o wyborze muzyki grającej w samochodowym radiu. Pozwolił Castielowi wybierać w dni nieparzyste, czego maja słuchać. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo anioł nie podzielał jego zamiłowania do muzyki rockowej, zamiast tego słuchał gównianego popu tak jak Sam. Oczywiście nigdy tak tego nie nazwał przy samym aniele, choć wyraził swoją niechęć do tego typu muzyki. Był pewny, że Castiel jak zwykle przeprosi i zacznie słuchać rocka. Nie zaczął, powiedział mu za to, że sam pozwolił mu wybierać, więc niech teraz nie narzeka. Dean był naprawdę pod wrażeniem tej odpowiedzi. Wolał już słuchać od czasu do czasu popu w samochodzie niż związać się z bezwolną marionetką, która zgadza się z nim we wszystkim. Nie chciał tego w aniele.

Castiel był na tyle asertywny, że przekonał nawet Deana do posiadania zwierzątka. Kot i pies odpadały już na wstępie, o czym anioł wiedział, więc nawet o nie nie prosił. Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd partner wytrzasnął w ogóle pomysł na zwierzątko domowe. Obwiniał za to telewizję, w nocy w końcu puszczali tylko dwa rodzaje filmów – przyrodnicze i nieco mniej przyrodnicze, ale wciąż pokazujące coś naturalnego. Castiel musiał oglądać ten pierwszy z nich, choć nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby i ten drugi wpadł mu w oko. To by wyjaśniało te dziwne teksty, które czasem wypowiadał w chwilach uniesienia. Telewizja zdecydowanie nie była dobra dla aniołów.

Gdy Dean w końcu zgodził się na to cholerne zwierzątko – Sam się po tym obraził, bo jemu nigdy nie pozwalał na adopcję psa – poszli razem do sklepu zoologicznego. Spędzili w nim dobrą godzinę, choć Dean głównie stał przy wejściu i witał nowych klientów, którzy brali go za jednego z pracowników. Po tej godzinie Castiel wrócił do niego, niosąc ze sobą świnkę morską oznajmiając, że już wybrał i że zabierają Jimmy'ego do domu. Dean długo wpatrywał się w oczy gryzonia nim zapytał, dlaczego akurat Jimmy. Po odpowiedzi, jaką usłyszał, nie był przekonany co do tego, czy poprzedni właściciel ciała Castiela byłby zadowolony z tego hołdu, jaki złożył mu anioł nazywając świnkę morską jego imieniem.

Jimmy zadomowił się w salonie, gdzie postawili dla niego klatkę. Castiel chciał ją umieścić w ich pokoju, ale Dean nie zamierzał słuchać nocami gryzonia gryzącego pręty. Potrzebował swojego snu na poprawę urody.

Nie zwracał na świnkę zbyt dużej uwagi, ot stała sobie niedaleko telewizora i czasem ja słyszał, gdy biegała, ale raczej nie miał z nią problemów. Nie, to Castiel był problemem, bo przez miesiąc od kupienia Jimmy'ego, nie mówił o niczym innym tylko o tym cholernym gryzoniu, inne tematy dla niego nie istniały. Na szczęście to już przeszło i teraz Jimmy był dla Deana niczym powietrze, choć musiał przyznać, że czasami lubił go pogłaskać czy nakarmić, ale na pewno nie zamierzał się do niego przywiązywać.

Castiel miał wiele wad, choć teraz, po prawie półtora roku było już lepiej z większością. Dalej gapił się na Deana przez całą noc, dalej zapominał czasami o zmianie ubrań i dalej coś psuł w czasie robienia zakupów, ale nie zamieniłby anioła na nikogo innego. Też przecież nie był bez wad – był drażliwy, nieco arogancki i często leniwy, a mimo to Castiel wciąż przy nim był i nigdzie się nie wybierał. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

\- Sam i Sara zaprosili nas dzisiaj na kolację – odezwał się znowu Dean. Lubił mówić Benny'emu o tym, co się wydarzyło. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu uważał to po prostu za sposób radzenia sobie z tęsknotą za zmarłym, ale teraz, kiedy wiedział, że duchy istnieją, miał niewielką nadzieję, że Benny rzeczywiście może go słyszeć. Czy wampiry w ogóle miały duszę? Miał nadzieję, że tak.

\- Szkoda, że nie miałeś okazji poznać Sary – mówił dalej. – Pasują do siebie z Samem.

Przez jakiś czas on, Castiel i Sam mieszkali razem w jednym mieszkaniu, jednak po pół roku Sam zdecydował się na wyprowadzkę. Żartował, że to przez miłosną atmosferę panującą wokół Deana i Castiela, ale prawda była taka, że po prostu chciał już mieszkać ze swoją dziewczyną. Razem z Sarą kupili sobie własne mieszkanie i w końcu mogli się sobą nacieszyć, a on i Castiel też mogli pobyć sami.

Mimo że cieszył się, że Sam ma teraz własne życie, to dziwnie się mieszkało bez niego, nawet po takim czasie. Czasami wciąż oczekiwał, że brat za chwilę wyjdzie ze swojego pokoju, przeciągnie się, dotykając niemal sufitu rękoma, a później zje te swoje żarcie dla królików. Jego pokój wciąż nie został zagospodarowany w inny sposób, dalej stało tam łóżko i biurko, zostały zabrane tylko ubrania i wszystkie drobiazgi. Dean nie chciał zmieniać pokoju, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Sam miał jednak wrócić. Nie życzył mu tego i wcale się na to nie zapowiadało, ale wszystko się mogło wydarzyć.

Ich wspólny czas, który spędzali ze sobą, o dziwo prawie nie uległ zmianie. Może już nie siadali przed telewizorem z piwem w rękach, ale widywali się w pracy, rozmawiali przez telefon, a i wspólne kolacje – czy to u Sary i Sama czy na mieście – nie były niczym dziwnym. Często wychodzili na podwójne randki, jak lubiła je nazywać Sara, ale czasami ona i Castiel do nich nie dołączali. Mimo wszystko potrzebowali od czasu do czasu małego braterskiego spotkania, a wyjście na piwo nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło, choć raz czy dwa razy zdarzyło im się upić tak, że niezbędna była pomoc Castiela.

\- Muszę iść. – Dean znowu poklepał nagrobek i uśmiechnął się. – Castiel uparł się, że chce upiec ciasto, żeby zanieść Sarze i Samowi, a sam tego nie zrobi. Na razie umie tylko zalewać błyskawiczne zupki.

Dean odwrócił się i opuścił cmentarz. Nim odjechał samochodem, poszukał jakiejś kasety do posłuchania w czasie jazdy. Najpierw jednak musiał się przekopać przez te należące do Castiela, a było ich całkiem sporo, wszystko przestało się mieścić w schowku i teraz trzymali je w pudle z tyłu wozu.

Wiele się zmieniło w Impali przez te miesiące. Castiel zabezpieczył ją przed demonami, a Dean zamontował w bagażniku schowek na różnorakie bronie, które mogą się przydać w polowaniu. Nie zawsze chciał, by anioł wszystko zabijał, wolał sam próbować i uczyć się, bo traktował to wszystko bardzo poważnie. Znał już na pamięć egzorcyzmy, potrafił rysować pułapki na demony i inne symbole przydatne przeciw demonom czy aniołom, choć ze strony tych drugich raczej nie groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo.

Castiel czekał już na niego w kuchni z przygotowanymi składnikami potrzebnymi do zrobienia ciasta. Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok, gdy zdejmował koszulę, by jej nie pobrudzić.

\- Możemy teraz zacząć? – zapytał anioł.

\- Najpierw pozbądź się tego. – Dean pomógł Castielowi zdjąć podkoszulek, tak że teraz obaj stali z nagimi klatkami piersiowymi. – Nie chcemy, żeby się pobrudziło.

\- Po to wynaleziono pralki.

\- Jak ubrudzisz ten podkoszulek, będziesz go prał ręcznie. Bierzmy się do roboty.

Tak jak się spodziewał, pieczenie było katastrofą. Castiel chciał wszystko robić sam, a Dean miał mu podawać instrukcje z bezpiecznej odległości, w międzyczasie obierając jabłka. Pierwsze ciasto się nie nadawało, drugie wylądowało na podłodze i dopiero z trzeciego dało się coś zrobić. W trakcie robienia tego wszystkiego, anioł wzbił w powietrze trochę mąki i zaraz potem kichnął kilka razy. Dean nawet nie wiedział, że Castiel może kichać.

Ciasto zostało upieczone na czas i ku pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu Deana, wyglądało naprawdę apetycznie. Miał ochotę zjeść je już teraz, ale Sara wiedziała o pomyśle Castiela, więc musiał poczekać do kolacji. Niespecjalnie go to cieszyło, ale jakoś wytrzyma. Nie miał zresztą innego wyboru.

Resztę pozostałego czasu spędzili na leniuchowaniu na kanapie. Castiel trzymał tego głupiego gryzonia i się z nim bawił, podczas gdy Dean starał się znaleźć coś ciekawego w telewizji. Nie miał szczęścia.

Przed wyjściem na kolację obaj się wykąpali, przebrali i dopiero wtedy pojechali do mieszkania Sama i Sary. Budynek miał podziemny parking, Dean zaparkował zaraz obok samochodu Sama, którym była jakaś plastikowa szkarada. Nie rozumiał, jak można było kupić nowego Dodge'a zamiast jakiegoś klasyka.

Jeszcze przed zapukaniem do drzwi, Dean poczuł, jak zaczyna go kręcić w nosie. Niedobrze.

Usłyszeli szczekanie, a chwilę później Sam otworzył im drzwi, próbując jednocześnie powstrzymać nogą psa, który chciał wybiec na korytarz i przywitać się z gośćmi.

\- Cześć, Dean, Cas – przywitał się z nimi. – Wejdźcie.

\- Dzięki. – Dean przekroczył próg i gdy tylko to zrobił, zaatakowała go podekscytowana kula futra. – Hej, Bones, też się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział do psa i pogłaskał go po głowie.

Bones zaszczekał i przebiegł pod nogami Deana, by dostać się do Castiel, który jednak nie mógł go pogłaskać, bo miał zajęte ręce. Trzymał w nich ciasto i piwo.

\- To dla ciebie – powiedział Castiel i podał Samowi jedzenie i alkohol. – Sam piekłem.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Sam, biorąc rzeczy od przyjaciela. – Nie narobił bałaganu? – spytał brata.

\- Narobił, ale później posprzątał. – Dean złapał się za nos, czując zbliżające się kichnięcie.

\- Zaniosę to do kuchni.

Sam minął po drodze Sarę, która dała mu szybkiego całusa w policzek, nim podeszła do Deana i Castiela, by się przywitać.

\- Cześć, chłopcy. – Sara uścisnęła obu serdecznie. – Cieszę się, że przyszliście.

\- Darmowe jedzenie, kto by nie skorzystał? – zaśmiał się Dean i zaraz potem kichnął głośno. – O boże, zaczyna się.

\- Może powinieneś coś wziąć na tę alergię – poradziła mu Sara.

\- Może powinnaś pozbyć się kotów – zaproponował i znowu kichnął. Nos już miał czerwony, a oczy zaczynały mu łzawić.

\- Zamknęłam je w sypialni, więcej nie mogę zrobić. Wybacz, że musisz tyle cierpieć.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – To twój dom, możesz sobie mieć tyle kotów, ile tylko chcesz. Jakoś wytrzymam te kilka godzin.

Sara odwzajemniła uśmiech i poprowadziła ich do jadalni. Ona i Sam mieli duże mieszkanie i ładnie urządzone. Mogli sobie pozwolić na tyle luksusu, bo choć Sam nie zarabiał fortuny, to Sara już tak i to głównie ona utrzymywała ich oboje, co wręcz idealnie jej wychodziło. Jedynym minusem były te cholerne koty, a były aż trzy. Bones należał tylko do Sama, razem biegali sobie po parku przed albo po pracy. Pies już tak Deanowi nie przeszkadzał, bo nie był na niego uczulony. Na szczęście koty siedziały zamknięte, tylko dzięki temu nie doszło jeszcze do wstrząsu anafilaktycznego. Niestety ich futro wciąż fruwało w powietrzu.

\- Podać wam coś do picia? – zapytała, gdy usiedli przy nakrytym stole. – Kolacja będzie za jakieś 20 minut.

\- Woda wystarczy – odparł Castiel. Choć nie musiał pić, bardzo często to robił i z każdym dniem coraz lepiej zachowywał się jak człowiek.

\- Dean?

\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział. – Poczekam do kolacji.

\- No dobrze.

Sara zostawiła ich, a jej miejsce zajął Bones, który przyszedł po pieszczoty. Dean znów go pogłaskał i zaraz potem kichnął trzy razy pod rząd, i to tak mocno, że aż złapał się za pierś, mając wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje płuca.

\- Pieprzona alergia – mruknął i wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, by wytrzeć cieknący nos.

\- Mogę ci z nią pomóc – zaproponował Castiel.

\- Ale tylko trochę – zażądał i znowu wysmarkał nos. Powinien był kupić te tabletki na alergię. – Nie chcę, żebyś wszystko załatwiał za mnie i traktował jak dziecko.

\- Pozbycie się uciążliwej i potencjalnie groźnej alergii to nie traktowanie cię jak dziecko tylko dbanie o twoje zdrowie.

\- Przeżyję. Ludzie przez lata sobie radzili bez aniołów, ja też dam radę.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Castiel dotknął jego czoła, a anielska moc natychmiast ułatwiła Deanowi oddychanie. Wciąż go kręciło w nosie i nawet trochę pożałował, że nie poprosił anioła o całkowicie pozbycie się objawów. Nie zamierzał jednak zmieniać zdania. Miał swoją dumę.

Sara przyniosła aniołowi wodę nim wróciła z powrotem do kuchni, by pomóc Samowi z kolacją. Ostatecznie Castiel nie wypił ani kropli, bo Deana zaczęło drapać w gardle i musiał je nieco zwilżyć.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Dean spojrzał w ich stronę zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że będą jeszcze inni goście, Sam nic o tym nie wspominał, gdy się umawiali.

\- To pewnie Gadreel – powiedział Sam, wychodząc z kuchni i idąc w stronę drzwi, by je otworzyć.

\- Zaprosiłeś go? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- To przyjaciel rodziny – wyjaśnił, nim otworzył drzwi. Faktycznie, zaraz za nimi stał Gadreel, anioł przydzielony Samowi i Garthowi do pomocy w polowaniach. Dean nadal pamiętał dzień, kiedy Gadreel się pojawił.

xxx

Sam obudził się w środku nocy, nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Rozejrzał się zaspanym wzrokiem po sypialni, by upewnić się, że to nie obecność Castiela go obudziła. Gdy jeszcze mieszkał z nim i Deanem, anioł zakradał się do jego pokoju i straszył go bardzo często, oczywiście za namową Deana, który uznawał to za zabawne, choć sam też padał jego ofiarą. Ale nie mieszkał z bratem i jego aniołem już od dłuższego czasu dlatego wątpił, że Castiel fatygowałby się aż tak daleko dla samej zabawy. Zwłaszcza że mógłby przestraszyć także Sarę, a co jak co, ale jej Dean wolał nie denerwować ani tym bardziej ryzykować, by poznała prawdę o aniołach.

Pokój był na szczęście pusty i wzrok Sama w końcu zatrzymał się na Sarze leżącej obok niego na łóżku. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło nim wyślizgnął się z jej objęć i poszedł do kuchni, by napić się wody przed powrotem do snu. Stąpając gołymi stopami po zimnej podłodze, Sam przeciągnął się i ziewnął. Na oślep wymacał włącznik światła i zapalił je w kuchni, niemal od razu cofając się z zaskoczeniem, gdy zobaczył stojącego na środku pomieszczenia mężczyznę.

\- Coś ty za jeden? – zapytał, podchodząc szybko do wysepki kuchennej, gdzie w szufladzie trzymał broń. Gdy ją tam wkładał, śmiał się ze swojej przesadnej ostrożności, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie musiał korzystać z tego zabezpieczenia. Teraz się cieszył, że jednak tę broń schował.

\- Nie musisz się mnie bać – powiedział mężczyzna, unosząc ręce do góry, pokazując tym samym, że nie jest zagrożeniem.

\- Coś ty za jeden? – powtórzył pytanie Sam. Nie zamierzał opuścić broni, nie gdy Sara mogła być w niebezpieczeństwie. – Jak tu wszedłeś?

\- Przeniosłem się – odparł intruz. Mówił w dziwny, nieco nosowy sposób. – Jestem aniołem Pana.

Anioł? Co miałby tu robić anioł? Nie było powodu, by tu był. Kimkolwiek był ten gość, musiał zmyślać.

Wciąż mając intruza na oku, Sam podszedł do telefonu, który wisiał na ścianie. Nie zamierzał teraz wychodzić po komórkę. Nawet jeśli gość nie był aniołem, to na pewno nie kłamał co do przenoszenia się z miejsca na miejsce, inaczej nie mógł się tu dostać, mieszkanie było zbyt dobrze zabezpieczone.

\- Zaraz się przekonamy, czy to prawda – powiedział. Mówił cicho, żeby nie obudzić Sary. Nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby tu weszła, mogąc się narazić na atak.

Szybko wybrał numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. Długo czekał, nim Dean odebrał.

\- Czego chcesz, Sammy? – warknął zły. Dean nigdy nie lubił, gdy się go budziło.

\- Możesz przysłać do mnie Castiela? – zapytał, obserwując mężczyznę, który przyglądał mu się równie uważnie.

\- Po co? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Mam tu faceta, który uważa się za anioła.

\- Serio? – Sam przez chwilę słyszał, jak Dean szepcze coś do Castiela. – Czy jest gruby i czarny?

Zdziwiło go to pytanie.

\- Nie. Jest wysoki i biały.

\- Czyli nie Uriel – stwierdził Dean. – Castiel już do ciebie idzie.

\- Dobra, dzięki.

Teleportacja zabierała trochę energii, dlatego Sam spodziewał się Castiela dopiero po kilku minutach. Trochę się obawiał, że do tego czasu Sara się obudzi albo nieznajomy ucieknie.

\- Nie przyszedłem tu was skrzywdzić – powiedział mężczyzna. Samowi nie podobało się, że wiedział o obecności Sary w mieszkaniu.

\- Castiel zaraz tu będzie.

\- Nie ufasz mi.

\- Włamałeś się do mojego domu, oczywiście, że ci nie ufam. – Jak temu facetowi mogło w ogóle przyjść do głowy, że mógłby mu zaufać?

\- Nie zagroziłem ci niczym.

\- Naruszyłeś moją prywatność, to już jest groźba.

Czekali jeszcze kilka minut, nim Castiel w końcu się pojawił, trzepocząc skrzydłami. Sam zerknął tylko na niego przelotnie, by nie tracić intruza z oczu na długo.

\- To jeden z twoich kumpli? – zapytał i skinął na mężczyznę.

\- Tak – potwierdził Castiel, podchodząc do mężczyzny. – Jest aniołem.

Sam w końcu odważył się opuścić broń. Ufał Castielowi.

\- Okej. Co robi anioł w moim domu?

\- Mam na imię Gadreel – przedstawił się anioł. – Zostałem do ciebie przysłany jako wsparcie.

\- Wsparcie? – zdziwił się Sam. – Masz być jak Castiel dla Deana?

\- Tak, mam ci pomagać w pozbywaniu się potworów.

To było niespodziewane. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jego własny anioł. Zawsze trochę zazdrościł Deanowi Castiela. Nie ich romantycznej relacji tylko po prostu towarzystwa jakiegoś anioła. Razem z Garthem radzili sobie na polowaniach świetnie, ale nie pogardziliby pomocą z góry. Kto by nie chciał mieć anioła do współpracy?

\- Super – stwierdził, przyglądając się Gadreelowi. Nie kojarzył anioła o takim imieniu, ale z drugiej strony Castiel też był dla niego zagadką na początku.

\- Gadreel, sądzę że wybrałeś zły moment, by odwiedzać Sama – odezwał się Castiel. – Mogłeś przestraszyć jego narzeczoną, gdyby cię zobaczyła.

\- Nie byłem tego świadom – przyznał Gadreel i zwrócił się do Sama. – Mam przyjść rano?

\- Jeśli mógłbyś. – Miał ochotę porozmawiać z aniołem już teraz, ale wolał nie ryzykować obudzenia Sary. Jak miałby jej wytłumaczyć obecność Castiela i nieznanego faceta?

Gadreel przytaknął.

\- W takim razie wrócę rano.

Sam mrugnął i po chwili już Gadreela nie było, został tylko Castiel.

\- Czy ja też mam już iść?

\- Tak, wracaj do Deana – powiedział. – Dzięki, że przyszedłeś, nie miałem pewności, czy mówi prawdę.

Miałby poważne kłopoty, gdyby Castiel i Dean byli teraz w innym stanie.

\- To żaden problem.

Castiel również zniknął, zostawiając Sama, który nalał sobie w końcu wody i wrócił z nią do sypialni. Upił łyk i odstawił szklankę na szafkę, nim położył się znowu do łóżka. Ranek powinien być ciekawy.

xxx

Gadreel, tak jak zapowiedział, wrócił rano, gdy Sara wyszła do pracy. Sam zadzwonił po Gartha, by on też mógł usłyszeć o wszystkim, co miał do powiedzenia nowy anioł.

Dean nie przepadał za Gadreelem, trochę mu nie ufał, w przeciwieństwie do Sama, który pozwalał aniołowi spędzać sporo czasu we własnym domu. Sara też go lubiła.

Gadreel był dużo gorszy w udawaniu człowieka od Castiela. Nie zawsze używał drzwi, zastygał w ruchu i wypowiadał różne rzeczy na temat nieba. Wszyscy brali go za niespełna normalnego, ale wszyscy go lubili, nawet w FBI, choć niektórzy zastanawiali się, czy Gadreel nie jest spokrewniony z Castielem.

Nowy anioł nie udawał agenta, dołączał do Sama i Gartha już w trasie, rzadko kiedy odwiedzał ich w biurze, ale i tak był tam dobrze znany. Wieści o kolejnym dziwaku szybko się rozeszły, zresztą tak samo było z wieściami o tym, że Dean i Castiel są ze sobą. Wszyscy wiedzieli już po jednym dniu. Niektórzy byli oburzeni, że partnerzy są w związku i to homoseksualnym, ale Dean dobrze wiedział, że wywalenie z pracy im nie grozi. Dopóki najstarsi bracia Castiela rządzili tym interesem, byli bezpieczni. Z tego samego powodu Gadreel mógł swobodnie chodzić po budynku.

\- Dobrze, że wpadłeś, Zeke – powiedział Sam, prowadząc Gadreela do jadalni. Przezwisko Zeke wymyślił Dean. Gdy pierwszy raz spotkał anioła, zapomniał jego imię, więc musiał szybko wymyślić zamiennik. Padło na Zeke'a i póki co Gadreelowi wcale to przezwisko nie przeszkadzało.

\- To byłoby nieuprzejme nie przyjąć zaproszenia – odparł anioł. Widać było po nim, że nie czuje się zbyt pewnie. Przy Sarze i Samie zachowywał się całkiem swobodnie, ale przy innych bardzo się wyciszał i stawał niemal nieśmiały. Castiel wyjaśnił kiedyś, że to pewnie dlatego, że Gadreel przesiedział tysiące lat w niebiańskim więzieniu i po prostu nie czuł się komfortowo w obecności ludzi, którzy mogliby go dalej sądzić za dawne zbrodnie.

Dean obawiał się nieco przeszłości anioła, dlatego mu nie ufał i nie lubił, gdy przebywał tak często z Samem i Sarą. Co jak zrobi im kiedyś krzywdę? Castiel wydawał się bratu ufać, ale tak samo ufali mu przed laty, a mimo to zrobił coś, co zapewniło mu pobyt w więzieniu. Dlatego właśnie Dean zawsze miał oko na Gadreela, choć wszyscy wokół uważali jego teorię o zdradzie anioła za absurd.

Sam wrócił do Sary, a Gadreel zajął miejsce przy stole obok Castiela, by móc kopiować jego ludzkie zachowania. Oba anioły bardzo się lubiły. Może wielkiej przyjaźni tu nie było, ale na pewno były obecne jakieś jej początki. Castiel był zresztą jedynym aniołem w okolicy, więc tylko od niego Gadreel mógł się uczyć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – powiedział do Gadreela Dean.

\- Sam zadzwonił dzisiaj – wyjaśnił anioł. – Powiedział, że chce, bym był na kolacji.

Dean przytaknął, choć nie rozumiał, po co im Gadreel. Ale jeśli już był, to nie zamierzał zachowywać się w stosunku do niego jak dupek, zwłaszcza w nie swoim domu. Poza tym, Gadreel zasługiwał na danie mu szansy, więc może warto zacząć od teraz. Castiela też nie lubił na początku, a teraz są razem. Nie że oczekiwał, że Gadreel stworzy z nimi trójkąt, ale mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi.

\- Będziesz miał okazję spróbować ciasta upieczonego przez Castiela.

\- Zajmujesz się pieczeniem, bracie? – zapytał zaintrygowany Gadreel.

\- Skoro jesteśmy na ziemi, lepiej zachowywać się jak ludzie – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Wtedy nie czują się oni niekomfortowo w naszej obecności.

\- Czy ja też będę musiał to robić?

\- Pieczenie możesz sobie podarować – odpowiedział Dean z uśmiechem. – Ale popracuj nad wyjęciem kija z tyłka.

Gadreel spojrzał na niego w sposób tak podobny do Sama, gdy ten miał dość jego humorów, że było to wręcz przerażające. Jednak spędzanie z nim czasu coś dawało.

Ich przyjemną konwersację przerwał powrót gospodarzy niosących jedzenie. Dean uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył minę Gadreela. Biedny aniołek jeszcze nie do końca pojął sens jedzenia, gdy tego nie potrzebował. Co innego Castiel, któremu jedzenie sprawiało przyjemność. Zwłaszcza to, które gotowała Mary. Rodzice Deana naprawdę polubili anioła, choć byli zaskoczeni, gdy powiedzieli im o swoim związku. John potrzebował aż trzech dni, by przetworzyć tę informację, ale wcale nie był rozczarowany czy zły, był wręcz zadowolony. Deanowi ulżyło, gdy nie został przez rodziców odrzucony, a tego się najbardziej obawiał.

Kolacja przebiegała bez problemów, wszyscy byli w dobrych humorach, dlatego właśnie Dean tak lubił te spotkania i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. To była jego rodzina. No, może nie Gadreel, ale pozostali już tak. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nic poważnego nie stanie się osobom siedzącym przy tym stole.

\- Zaprosiliśmy was tutaj z Sarą – odezwał się nagle Sam, łapiąc swoją dziewczynę za rękę – żeby wam coś powiedzieć.

\- A ja myślałem, że po prostu lubicie nas karmić – zażartował Dean. Trochę się obawiał tego, co miał zaraz usłyszeć.

\- Sam mi się oświadczył – oznajmiła radośnie Sara. – W ciągu kilku miesięcy bierzemy ślub.

Ani Castiel ani Gadreel nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Dean z kolei, to co innego. Nie był zaskoczony samym ślubem tylko tym, że miał nastąpić tak szybko. Sam i Sara znali się niecałe dwa lata, czy to nie było za wcześnie na ślub? Dobrze im się układało, ale co, jak niedługo przestanie, a oni już będą po ślubie? Tylko będą mieli problemy z odwróceniem tego wszystkiego. Z drugiej strony Sam zawsze był rozsądny, Sara też jak dotąd nie pokazała się z porywczej strony. Jeśli byli pewni swojej decyzji, a na pewno byli, to kim on był, by ją kwestionować? Na pewno to sobie przemyśleli. Dean był tylko nieco urażony tym, że brat nie pochwalił mu się wcześniej tylko w czasie kolacji w towarzystwie aniołów. Zawsze myślał, że będą mówić sobie o takich ważnych sprawach. Tak czy inaczej, cieszył się. Sam zasługiwał na szczęście, zwłaszcza u boku takiej kobiety, jak Sara.

\- Gratulację – powiedział z uśmiechem. Nie był pewny, czy powinien wstać i uściskać ich oboje. – Naprawdę, gratulację dla was obojga.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi – dodał Gadreel. Nadal nie było u niego widać zaskoczenia, tak jakby wiedział o planach Sama.

Castiel przytaknął, zgadzając się z nimi.

Kolacja skończyła się wkrótce potem. Sara zabrała oba anioły do pomocy przy zmywaniu, a Dean i Sam przeszli do salonu.

\- Nie wyglądasz na bardzo zadowolonego – zauważył Sam. – Jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił od razu Dean. – Jestem tylko trochę zaskoczony, nie spodziewałem się tego tak szybko.

\- Sara to miłość mojego życia – wyjaśnił Sam. – Kochamy się, nie potrzebujemy ślubu, by to pokazać, ale chcemy go wziąć. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz moim drużbą.

Dean poczuł, jak ogarnia go wzruszenie i nieopisana radość. Pomimo nadchodzącego ślubu, Sam wciąż chciał, by był częścią jego życia. Czuł się zaszczycony propozycją bycia drużbą. Chciał nim zostać i uczestniczyć z bratem w tym ważnym momencie.

\- Jasne, stary – zgodził się. Starał się zachować spokój, ale bardzo miał teraz ochotę uścisnąć Sama.

\- Świetnie. Gdybyś się nie zgodził, poprosiłbym tatę. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zły, że wybrałem ciebie.

\- Na pewno to zrozumie – zapewnił z uśmiechem. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, podszedł do Sama i uścisnął go mocno. – Jeszcze raz gratulację, Sammy.

\- Dzięki. – Sam odwzajemnił uścisk, nim obaj go przerwali. – Teraz tylko ty musisz wziąć ślub.

\- Zapomnij.

Nie nadawał się do małżeństwa, nawet z Castielem. To było nie w jego stylu. Zresztą obaj nie potrzebowali ślubu, dobrze im było tak, jak teraz.

\- Czas na uczczenie zaręczyn – oznajmiła Sara, wracając do salonu z szampanem, który niosły anioły. – Wybacz, Dean, twoje piwo się zmarnuje.

\- Możesz go użyć na wieczorze panieńskim – zasugerował, puszczają jej oczko. – Mogę też załatwić striptizera.

Sara zaśmiała się.

\- Sam mi wystarcza, ale dziękuję, za propozycję – powiedziała, biorąc jeden z kieliszków do ręki. Dean dopiero teraz zauważył pierścionek na jej palcu. Co jak co, ale jako agent FBI powinien być lepszy w zauważaniu szczegółów.

Gdy wszyscy mieli już swoje kieliszki, wznieśli toast za zdrowie narzeczonych i napili się szampana. Dean nie był ekspertem, ale wiedział, że ten kosztował co najmniej dwa tysiące dolarów za butelkę. Sara bardzo lubiła szampany i wina, kupowała więc tylko najlepsze. Gdy jednak spojrzał na jej kieliszek zauważył, że ten szampan ma nieco inny kolor, niż u wszystkich pozostałych.

\- Pijesz jakiś sekretny napój, którym nie chcesz się dzielić? – zapytał niby to żartem, niby na serio.

Sara spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie jest taki sekretny, to oranżada – wyjaśniła. – W moim stanie alkohol jest niewskazany.

\- W twoim stanie? – zdziwił się.

Sam dołączył do swojej narzeczonej i objął ją w pasie. Wyglądał na zestresowanego, ale też cholernie szczęśliwego i podekscytowanego.

\- Bierzemy ten ślub tak szybko, bo Sara jest w ciąży – wytłumaczył bratu. – Będziemy rodzicami.

Dean słyszał, że w takich chwilach ludziom zakręcało się w głowach, ale chyba dotyczyło to przyszłych ojców, a nie wujków. A mimo to przydarzyło się to jemu i to bardzo mocno. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem utrzymał się na nogach. Przez moment nawet zapomniał, co to ciąża i musiał sięgnąć pamięcią do szkoły średniej, kiedy przerabiali układ rozrodczy. To nie mogła być reakcja normalnego człowieka. W sumie miał podobne objawy, gdy Sam odbierał dyplom na zakończenie szkoły.

Tak, zdecydowanie nikt normalny tak nie reagował. Ani na dyplom brata, ani na wieść o jego przyszłym dziecku. Czuł się niemal jakby to miało być jego dziecko. A nie było. Chyba. Może? Był naprawdę skołowany. Będzie wujkiem. Sam będzie ojcem, Sara jest w ciąży. Będzie wujkiem.

\- To wspaniałe wieści – odezwał się Gadreel, przerywając tę niezręczną ciszę. Dean dalej nie był w stanie się odezwać. W ciągu kilku miesięcy w ich życiu pojawi się dziecko. To zawsze zmienia wszystko i wywraca cały świat przyszłych rodziców do góry nogami. On i Sam nie będą mogli się już tak często widywać, dziecko będzie zajmować mu zbyt dużo czasu. Ale Dean nie czuł się źle z tego powodu. Był przeszczęśliwy, że Sam będzie ojcem. Tylko jak teraz będzie wyglądać jego praca w FBI? Będzie musiał bardziej na siebie uważać.

Teraz miał jeszcze większy powód, by zaufać Gadreelowi. To on będzie bronił Sama i pilnował, by mógł wrócić do domu, do rodziny. Przynajmniej na to liczył.

Spojrzał na anioła, który wyglądał na naprawdę podekscytowanego tą ciążą, chyba nawet bardziej niż Sam.

\- Ja i Gadreel wiedzieliśmy o ciąży już wcześniej – usłyszał szept Castiela przy uchu. – Teraz wreszcie może wyrazić swoją radość. Gadreel ma nadzieję być aniołem stróżem tego dziecka, to dla niego bardzo ważne.

Czyli Gadreel miał być kolejnym wujkiem i w dodatku stróżem. Nie było jednak mowy, by był lepszy od niego. Będzie najlepszym wujkiem pod słońcem, żaden anioł nie będzie od niego lepszy.

Dean w końcu mógł się poruszyć, gdy szok minął, zastąpiony przez euforię. Pierwsze co zrobił, to uścisnął brata i Sarę tak serdecznie, jak tylko potrafił, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że nie zrobił tego dość dobrze.

\- Nie macie nawet pojęcia, jak się cieszę – powiedział im. – Rozpieszczę waszego dzieciaka tak, że go nie poznacie, będę najlepszym wujkiem.

Powiedział to, patrząc na Gadreela, by rzucić mu tym samym wyzwanie. Sądząc po minie anioła, ten chyba je przyjął.

\- Możesz zacząć rozpieszczanie od kupienia zapasu pieluch – zażartowała Sara. – Nie sądzę by ją lub jego obchodziło na początku cokolwiek innego.

Kupi choćby i ciężarówkę pieluch, jeśli będzie trzeba. I wiele innych rzeczy. Nie że zamierzał kupić miłość swojego bratanka albo bratanicy, ale już wiedział, że będzie kochał dawać dziecku prezenty.

Castiel w końcu też zdecydował się złożyć parze gratulacje. Podszedł do nich i uśmiechnął się.

\- Gratuluję wam obojgu – powiedział. – Bóg podarował wam wspaniały prezent.

\- Dzięki, Cas. – Sam uśmiechnął się i dosyć niepewnie objął anioła.

Temat dziecka bynajmniej nie skończył się po gratulacjach. Przyszli rodzice byli naprawdę podekscytowani i nie mogli przestać o tym mówić.

\- Kiedy powiesz o tym mamie i tacie? – zapytał brata Dean.

\- Jutro do nich zadzwonię – odpowiedział Sam. – Zadzwonimy też do ojca Sary.

\- Staruszek chyba nie będzie zadowolony.

Miał okazję poznać ojca Sary i od razu zauważył, że ten nie przepada za Samem. Uważał, że jego córka zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż na agenta FBI, w dodatku takiego z dziwną fryzurą. Nie mógł jednak Sarze niczego zabronić. Była dorosła, nie mieszkała z nim, pracowała też w banku zamiast w rodzinnym domu aukcyjnym. Nie miał nad nią żadnej kontroli.

\- Bardziej martwimy się o to, że stanie mu się krzywda – przyznała Sara. – Ostatnio zdrowie mu szwankuje.

\- Lepiej informujcie go stopniowo – zaproponował Castiel. – Najpierw powiedzcie o zaręczynach, ciąży i tak nie będzie widać jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

\- Coś wymyślimy – stwierdził Sam i spojrzał na Sarę z miłością, nim znów odwrócił się do Deana. – Chcesz się założyć, czy to będzie chłopiec, czy dziewczynka? – zapytał.

\- Po co się zakładać? – zdziwił się Gadreel. – Zawsze mogę...

Nim zdążył skończyć, Castiel zasłonił mu usta ręką.

\- Obstawiam dziewczynkę – powiedział.

\- Ja też – zgodził się z nim Dean. – Będziesz miał dwie kobitki w domu, Sammy. W przyszłości zgotują ci piekło.

\- Nie zgotują, bo to będzie chłopiec.

Sara prychnęła.

\- Zgadzam się z twoim bratem i szwagrem. To będzie dziewczynka.

\- Zeke, powiedz, że ty jesteś po mojej stronie – poprosił, wpatrując się wyczekująco w anioła.

Gadreel zerknął na Castiela nim odpowiedział:

\- Też myślę, że to chłopiec.

\- Dziękuję. Może mama i tata też mnie poprą.

\- Co za różnica, jak i tak to my wygramy? Prawda, Sara?

\- Postawię ci piwo, gdy wygramy – odparła.

\- Zdrajczyni – burknął Sam. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz wyjść za mnie, a nie za mojego brata?

\- Nie jestem taka, Sammy. Nie ukradłabym Castielowi jego mężczyzny. Chociaż gdyby nie on, to może.

\- Dobra, wiecie co? Flirtujcie sobie dalej, ja idę po to ciasto, które upiekł Cas – stwierdził Sam i ulotnił się.

Gdy ciasto się skończyło, a Sara uznała, że jest już nieco zmęczona, wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Gadreel daleko nie odszedł, zawsze kręcił się koło ich domu. Dean i Castiel pożegnali się i pojechali do siebie.

\- Jak się czujesz po usłyszeniu tych wszystkich wieści? – zapytał Castiel.

\- Fantastycznie – odpowiedział Dean. Nie był pewny, czy da radę dziś zasnąć i rano wstać do pracy. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że anioły dadzą Samowi teraz nieco spokoju. Niech się nacieszy rodziną.

\- Na pewno to uszanują – zapewnił anioł. Dean bez wahania mu zaufał.


	2. Morze ciał

Odkąd zaczął sypiać z Castielem, sny Deana były głównie o nim. Nigdy nie miał dość anioła. Choć widywał go przez cały dzień, w nocy też chętnie spędzał z nim czas, nawet jeśli nie było to na jawie. W snach mogło się zdarzyć wszystko, dlatego bardzo je lubił. Raz nawet mu się śniło, że on i Castiel wzięli ślub, czego nigdy nie zrobiliby na jawie. Przynajmniej on by nie zrobił. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby któregoś dnia anioł przyszedł do niego z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, bo taki pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy podczas oglądania telenoweli. Tam pobierali się średnio co trzy odcinki. Kwestią czasu było, kiedy Castiel stwierdzi, że małżeństwo to dobry pomysł. Choć biorąc pod uwagę, że to Deanowi śnił się ślub, to prędzej on wyskoczy z taką propozycją. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat ślub mu się przyśnił. Może przez to, że często oglądał telenowele razem z Castielem. Na pewno nie dlatego, że chciał się pobrać.

Tym razem jednak nie śnił mu się ślub. Po prostu razem z Castielem siedzieli na kanapie w ich mieszkaniu i rozmawiali, nic wyjątkowego. Tak naprawdę, dosyć często robili to także na jawie. Zachowywali się jak para po kilku latach związku, choć wcale nie przeskoczyli fazy zakochania, przynajmniej nie Dean. Lubił zabierać Castiela na randki, choć czasami wciąż się bał, jak będą na niego patrzeć ludzie, dlatego właśnie dni wolne spędzali zazwyczaj w domu, a nie na mieście. Dean chciał to jakoś zmienić, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, kiedy zamierza to zrobić.

Sen powoli się rozkręcał. Gdzieś w połowie trwania snu pojawiła się na stoliku przy kanapie miska truskawek. Dean nawet nie kwestionował dziwnego wyboru własnej wyobraźni i po prostu zaczął karmić anioła owocami. Po obudzeniu nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zasugerował, choć musiał przyznać, że wizja była bardzo kusząca. Powinien chyba zacząć nabierać odwagi na takie zabawy. Ich życie erotyczne będzie dzięki temu ciekawsze, bo póki co pewnie nawet waniliowe pary bawiły się lepiej od nich. Nie żeby obecny seks z Castielem mu przeszkadzał, wprost przeciwnie, ale nie chciał, by po jakimś czasie znudził się im obu. Nie miał jednak póki co odwagi, by zaproponować coś pikantniejszego. Castiel na pewno by go nie osądzał, pewnie nawet byłby chętny do spróbowania czegoś nowego, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Z damskimi majtkami się udało, ale kto wie, czy coś dziwniejszego anioła nie odstraszy. Co jak co, ale nie chciał, by Castiel stracił swoją aureolę, bo za bardzo go zdeprawował.

Zwykły, spokojny sen coraz bardziej przechodził w mokry. Dean już nie karmił Castiela truskawkami tylko rozbierał go i całował. Uwielbiał całować anioła, nawet we śnie. Castiel zawsze bardzo się angażował, zupełnie jakby nie chciał go zawieść choćby przez jeden moment. Poza tym, całował naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze. Wcale nie robił tego tak, jakby dopiero rok temu zaczął, choć może to przez anielski umysł szybko się wszystkiego uczył.

Dean powalił Castiela na kanapę i zaczął całować pierś, wysłuchujący uroczych jęków. Wkręcał się w ten sen coraz bardziej, ale gdy miał już rozpiąć aniołowi spodnie, cały obraz zniknął i choć dalej widział przed sobą Castiela, to ten był teraz jak najbardziej prawdziwy.

\- Niech cię szlag, Cas – wymamrotał, zamykając na powrót oczy i próbując powrócić do tego jakże przyjemnego snu. – Musiałeś mnie obudzić?

\- Wybacz, Dean. – Anioł stał przy łóżku, całkowicie ubrany, chociaż gdy kładli się wieczorem spać, miał na sobie tylko bokserki. – Nie budziłbym cię, gdybym nie miał ku temu ważnego powodu.

Dean mruknął, naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Chciał tylko znowu zasnąć, najlepiej otoczony przez ramiona anioła. Dlaczego musiał zostać obudzony?

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał, a jego głos był niewyraźny z powodu kołdry zasłaniającej mu usta.

\- Obawiam się, że archaniołowie wydali nowe rozkazy – odpowiedział.

Przeklinając zwierzchników Castiel, Dean wysunął głowę spod kołdry i omal nie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył Gadreela stojącego w rogu pokoju. Jak długo tu stał?

\- Ja pierdolę, Zeke. – Dean złapał się za pierś, ale to wcale nie pomogło uspokoić szybko bijącego serca. Pieprzone anioły, kiedyś przez któregoś z nich kojfnie, na pewno. Ich teleportacja była momentami naprawdę przydatna, ale w takich momentach miał ochotę powyrywać im skrzydła.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Dean? – zapytał Gadreel.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – Zignorował pytanie anioła, bo wiedział, że jakkolwiek by nie odpowiedział, Gadreel zaoferowałby leczenie. Facet miał na tym punkcie obsesję, leczyłby nawet zacięcia papierem.

\- Przyniosłem rozkazy – wyjaśnił. – Mamy nowe zadanie.

\- Sam i Garth też tu są? – Biedny Sammy. Jeszcze nie ma dziecka w domu, a już jest budzony w środku nocy.

\- Nie chciałem ich budzić.

Oczywiście. Gadreel ubóstwiał Sama i uwielbiał Gartha. To było jasne, że nie zechce ich budzić. Co innego Deana, jego mógł budzić cały czas. Ale to nawet dobrze, Sam powinien spędzać noce w domu z Sarą, a nie włóczyć się po mieście, bo archaniołowie nie mogli poczekać z jakąś sprawą do rana.

\- Gadreel uważa, że ich obecność nie będzie nam póki co potrzebna – dodał Castiel, zupełnie jakby odczytał myśli Deana. Ale to było niemożliwe, obiecał tego nie robić. Znali się już jednak na tyle dobrze, że nawet bez czytania w myślach Castiel wiedział, co mu siedzi w głowie. – Woli najpierw sprawdzić, z czym będziemy mieć doczynienia.

\- Szefostwo nic nie powiedziało? – Dalej nie wstał z łóżka. Nie miał na to ochoty. Po cichu liczył na to, że Gadreelowi w końcu znudzi się stanie w ich pokoju i sobie pójdzie, a Castiel wróci do łóżka.

\- Kazali mi tylko zaprowadzić was na miejsce – odpowiedział Gadreel.

\- No jasne. – To było do nich podobne. Przez ten rok Dean zdążył dobrze poznać sposoby pracy archaniołów. Nigdy ich nie spotkał, ale zawsze wyobrażał ich sobie jako leniwych dupków wylegujących się w niebie, podczas gdy reszta aniołów robiła wszystko, by ich zadowolić. – Mógłbyś poczekać na zewnątrz? Muszę się przebrać.

Gadreel wyniósł się, ale Castiel został i uważnie obserwował każdy ruch Deana, kiedy ten się rozebrał.

Kiedy Dean był już przebrany, a Castiel nieco sfrustrowany, obaj wyszli z mieszkania i dołączyli do Gadreela na dole. Anioł czekał na nich przy Impali.

\- To dokąd jedziemy? – spytał, siadając za kierownicą. Castiel jak zwykle usiadł obok, to było jego stałe miejsce, o którym Gadreel mógł tylko marzyć, gdy zadowalał się tyłem.

\- Jedź, wskażę ci drogę.

\- Jak sobie chcesz, gwiazdko betlejemska.

Okazało się, że musieli pojechać do jakiegoś domu nad brzegiem jeziora Michigan. Jazda z dwoma aniołami była nieprzyjemna. Przyzwyczaił się już do Castiela, zresztą on i tak głównie wyglądał przez okno, ale już Gadreel bardzo lubił patrzeć na kierowcę. Deana to irytowało i dekoncentrowało. Najgorsze jednak było to, że nie wiedział dokładnie, czemu anioł Sama w ogóle się na niego gapi. Nie widzieli się przecież pierwszy raz, a i sam Gadreel był już na ziemi dość długo, że widok prowadzącego człowieka nie powinien go aż tak dziwić. A mimo to przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem, jakby Dean miał mu zaraz dać odpowiedź na jakieś ważne, niewypowiedziane na głos pytanie. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy cały świat będzie wiedział o tym wszystkim. Może ktoś zajmie się studiowaniem aniołów i będzie mógł zrozumieć ich dziwne zachowania. Potem napisze o tym książkę, a Dean będzie mógł tę książkę kupić. O ile dożyje. Coś mu mówiło, że przyzwyczajanie ludzkości do istnienia świata nadprzyrodzonego potrwa jeszcze co najmniej sto lat. Do tego czasu będzie już w niebie razem z Castielem i gówno go będzie obchodziło to, co wydarzy się na ziemi.

Dom, do którego mieli się udać, stał najbliżej brzegu jeziora. Był opuszczony, choć nikt nie wystawił przed nim znaku informującego o sprzedaży. Dean kupiłby chętnie taki dom, choć może nie ten konkretnie, w końcu nie wiedział jeszcze, co się w nim znajduje. Kilka domów dalej zauważył jednak kolejny, również niezamieszkany i ten już był na sprzedaż. Wystarczyłoby go tylko wyremontować i dla niego i Castiela byłby jak znalazł. Może kiedyś.

Całą trójką wysiedli z samochodu i podeszli do budynku, nie weszli jednak do środka. Gadreel i Castiel musieli najpierw sprawdzić, czy Dean może tam bezpiecznie wejść. Archaniołowie nie powiedzieli, co jest w środku, więc mogli się spodziewać wszystkiego, nawet bomby. Choć Dean powątpiewał w to, że jakiś potwór używałby ładunków wybuchowych, zamiast po prostu rzucić się na nich w progu. O ile w ogóle w środku był jakiś potwór. Cokolwiek jednak tam był, Dean miał nadzieję, że to nie wampir. Miał dość wampirów, na całe szczęście od czasu śmierci Benny'ego nie zostali wysłani do żadnego.

Gdy było już pewne, że wejście do domu jest bezpieczne, Castiel otworzył drzwi. Od razu byli w stanie zobaczyć, do czego zostali wysłani. Ciała. Wiele ciał, co najmniej dziesięć. Leżały w salonie, czasami jedno na drugim, inne były oparte o ścianę. Na plecach, na brzuchu, na boku, nie było żadnego wzoru w ich ułożeniu. Nawet z progu Dean widział u niektórych rany po ostrzu. Ktoś dźgnął tych biedaków – zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyzn – w klatki piersiowe. To co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, to ślady skrzydeł jakby wypalone na podłodze i ścianach. Nie były jednak przy wszystkich ciałach, niektóre były ich pozbawione.

\- Anioły – odezwał się Gadreel. – I ich partnerzy. Ktoś ich wymordował.

\- Po co? – spytał Dean.

\- Nie wiemy – odpowiedział Castiel. Ani on ani Gadreel nie weszli do domu. Dean miał wrażenie, że obawiają się to zrobić. Może słusznie. Anioły zginęły co prawda od dźgnięcia, ale nikt nie powiedział, że ten dom nie jest zabezpieczony tak, by żaden anioł go nie opuścił. Dean nie potrafił wymyślić innego powodu na wyjaśnienie tego, jak komuś udało się zamknąć tyle potężnych aniołów w jednym miejscu i jeszcze je pozabijać.

\- Co robimy? – Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z martwymi aniołami, nie wiedział więc, co robić. Kto wie, może człowiek nie mógł takich ciał dotykać albo do nich podchodzić. Świętość anielska i te sprawy.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli wezwiemy pomoc – zaproponował Castiel, zamykając na powrót drzwi. – Może przy okazji dowiemy się, co zabiło te anioły.

\- Pójdę po wsparcie – zgodził się Gadreel i po chwili już go nie było.

Dean rozejrzał się, szukając go, ale anioł zniknął gdzieś daleko.

\- Gdzie poszedł? – spytał partnera i oparł się o balustradę ganku.

\- Do nieba. Przyprowadzi wsparcie.

\- Kolejnego anioła?

\- Tak jakby.

\- Sam będzie wściekły. Omija go taka akcja – stwierdził ot tak Dean. – Myślisz, że spróbuje zabić któregoś z nas?

\- Bardzo możliwe – przyznał anioł. – Twój brat ma czasem wybuchowy temperament.

\- Tak. Na szczęście to już nie mój problem. Teraz niech się Sara martwi.

\- Na pewno sobie poradzi. Już to robi. Owinęła sobie go wokół palca.

\- Tak jak ja ciebie – zauważył Dean i obejmując anioła pasie, przyciągnął go do siebie, szukając pocałunku. Castiel natychmiast przyłożył mu palce do ust i stanowczo odsunął ich twarze od siebie.

\- Dean, za drzwiami są ciała moich braci i sióstr. To naprawdę nienajlepsze miejsce na coś takiego.

Dean zaczerwienił się i natychmiast zabrał rękę, trzymając ją blisko siebie. Całkiem zapomniał o aniołach, było mu wstyd, że w ogóle myślał w takiej chwili o migdaleniu się z Castielem i nie ważne było, że od masakry oddzielały ich drzwi.

\- Wybacz – wymamrotał ze skruchą. – To było niestosowne.

\- Było, ale możemy to kontynuować w domu.

Dean uśmiechnął się, ciesząc, że jego zaloty nie zostały do końca odrzucone. Po tym przyjemnym śnie, z którego został obudzony, był trochę... wygłodniały. Nie mógł się już doczekać powrotu do domu, ale obowiązki były na pierwszym miejscu. Zwłaszcza tak poważne, jak masakra aniołów i ich partnerów. Czemu ktoś miałby robić coś takiego? Jaki miał powód? Gadreel powinien się pospieszyć z tym wsparciem, jakiekolwiek miało być, bo nie skończą z tym do rana.

\- Długo jeszcze mu to zajmie? – zapytał w pewnym momencie. Gadreela nie było już dobrych dziesięć minut.

\- Podróż do nieba trochę trwa – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Powinien niedługo wrócić.

\- Szybciej byśmy to załatwili, gdybyście weszli od razu do środka. Macie ten swój zmysł, powinniście umieć wyczuć, co zabiło anioły i ich ludzi. Na pewno niewiele stworzeń to potrafi.

\- To prawda, ale wolę mieć pewność, że będziemy dokładni przy osądzie.

Dean westchnął i zamknął oczy. Trudno, skoro musiał przeczekać, to musiał. Może przy okazji uda mu się uciąć krótką drzemkę na stojąco. Prawie mu się udało, ale gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny trzepot skrzydeł, otworzył na powrót oczy. Gadreel stał znowu obok Castiela.

\- No i gdzie to wsparcie? – zapytał.

Nim któryś z aniołów zdążył odpowiedzieć, Dean usłyszał cichy warkot i poczuł, jak coś dotyka go w dłoń. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i wyciągnął broń, celując w coś, co stało teraz przed nim. Było duże, sięgało mu do bioder i trochę przypominało psa. Ale tylko trochę, a to dlatego, że było całkowicie białe i pokryte łuskowatą skórą. Nie to było jednak najdziwniejsze w tym stworzeniu. Najdziwniejsze było to, że miało trzy głowy. Trzy i wszystkie były wpatrzone idealnie w niego. Każdy łeb oprócz pary niebieskich, świecących oczu, miał jeszcze dodatkowe oko na czole i co gorsza, przypominało ludzkie tak bardzo, że Dean aż bał się w nie patrzeć. Ale ono patrzyło na niego i wcale nie zamierzało przestać.

\- Co to, kurwa, jest? – zapytał. Chciał nacisnąć spust i strzelić, ten stwór był zbyt dziwny i zbyt przerażający. Kto wie, czy nie przyszedł ich wszystkich zeżreć, a to był całkiem prawdopodobny scenariusz. Jedna z głów ziewnęła i pokazała ogromne kły oraz wężowaty język, które miała w środku. Dean postanowił, nacisnął spust. Kula trafiła bestię w jedną z głów, ale nawet jej to nie ruszyło. Stwór dalej stał w miejscu i gapił się na niego. Z rany zaczęła wyciekać czarna maź, wydzielało się też dziwne, błękitne światło, jednak szybko zniknęło, podobnie jak dziura po kuli, która została całkowicie wyleczona.

Dean miał ochotę wystrzelać w to coś cały magazynek, ale poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Castiela.

\- W porządku, Dean, to nie wróg – zapewnił, zabierając mu broń z ręki. Dean był w zbyt dużym szoku, by zaprotestować. Dodatkowe oczy jakby go zahipnotyzowały, przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak rzeczywiście było.

\- Nie wróg? – powtórzył. Nie chciał wyglądać jak tchórz, ale jasna cholera, to kurestwo było straszne i nie przestawało się gapić. Było gorsze nawet od aniołów i ich obsesji w obserwowaniu ludzi.

\- Nie.

\- Więc co to jest?

\- Ogar.

\- Ogar? Taki piekielny?

\- Nie, niebiański. – Castiel podszedł do stworzenia i położył mu dłoń na głowie, zasłaniając jedno z oczu. Gdy ją uniósł oko było zamknięte, podobnie jak dwa pozostałe. – Teraz powinieneś czuć się lepiej. Spojrzenie niebiańskich ogarów jest bardzo nieprzyjemne dla człowieka.

Wiedział, że to sprawka tych oczu, a nie tego, że był tchórzem. Bo nie był. Widział już u boku Castiela dość dziwnych rzeczy, by nie bać się jakiegoś cerbera.

\- Nie mów. – Dean odebrał od anioła broń i schował ją. Ogar wciąż mu się przyglądał, ale teraz jego spojrzenie nie było już tak trudne do zniesienia. – To coś ma nam pomóc?

\- Ogary mają lepszy zmysł od nas – wyjaśnił Gadreel. – Rozróżniają wszystkie stworzenia paranormalne, potrafią też tropić poszczególne anioły, gdy poda się im ich imiona.

\- Takie bydle pewnie jest przydatne w walce – zauważył. Niebiańskie ogary chyba były wielkości tych piekielnych, a te były ciężkimi do pokonania skurczybykami.

\- Nie używamy ich do walki – sprostował anioł. – Ich praca polega na pilnowaniu dusz w niebie. Każde niebo ma własnego ogara do ochrony. Tylko gdy takie niebo jest zagrożone, ogar atakuje, dlatego nie masz się czego bać. Ten cię nie skrzywdzi.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie będę miał po tym spotkaniu koszmarów – stwierdził ze skwaszoną miną i niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w stronę ogara. Dotknął go ostrożnie i poczuł pod palcami zimną, śliską skórę. Gdy przejechał po niej palcem, poczuł nieco chropowatą powierzchnię. W sumie było to całkiem milutkie stworzenie, gdy wiedział już, że nie zamierza odgryźć mu jakiejś kończyny. – Dobra, bierzmy się do roboty.

Drzwi do domu zostały znowu otworzone i ogar wszedł do środka, stąpając ostrożnie pomiędzy ciałami i obwąchując je. Dean razem z aniołami obserwował go z progu i ku jego zdziwieniu, ogar co jakiś czas znikał. Wredna bestia potrafiła stać się niewidzialna jak jej piekielny kuzyn. Całe szczęście mieli ją po swojej stronie.

\- Chyba możemy wejść – stwierdził Gadreel, przekraczając próg domu. Dean i Castiel podążyli zaraz za nim. Ogar węszył już w innym pokoju, być może było tam jeszcze więcej ciał.

Dean przyklęknął przy jednym z martwych aniołów i dotknął śladu skrzydeł na podłodze. Castiel przyklęknął obok niego.

\- Kiedy anioł umiera, jego łaska wypala na ziemi skrzydła. Nic nie jest w stanie ich wtedy usunąć.

Castiel mówił prawdę. Nie ważne jak mocno pocierał ślad, ten nie schodził, choć wyglądał na taki, co da się zmyć zwykłą wodą. Teraz tylko zniszczenie samej podłogi i ścian usunęłoby dowody tego, co tu się stało.

\- Chyba ogar coś znalazł – powiadomił ich Gadreel, który nie zatrzymał się, by obejrzeć ciała. Dean i Castiel dołączyli do niego w tym samym momencie, w którym ogar zaczął ciągnąć coś po podłodze. To było kolejne ciało, ale różniło się od pozostałych. Głównie dlatego, że Dean znał tę osobę.

\- Czy to Crowley? – zapytał dla pewności przyglądając się, jak prawa i lewa głowa ogara łapie demona za ramiona, by wygodniej go trzymać.

\- Na to wygląda – potwierdził Castiel, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Co on tu robi? I czemu jest nieprzytomny?

Ostatni raz widział króla piekła rok temu i wcale nie wyczekiwał ponownego spotkania, a już na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach. Crowley wpadł w spore kłopoty, znalazł się na miejscu masakry aniołów, a jako demon, na pewno chętnie by się z paroma rozprawił. Był podejrzanym numer jeden. O ile wciąż żył, nie oddychał, ale może tak jak Castiel po prostu tego nie robił. Albo rzeczywiście był martwy i po prostu znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Sprawiał wrażenie takiego, co wpycha nos w nie swoje sprawy, a potem przez to obrywa.

\- Cokolwiek robi tu Crowley, musimy dać mu się wytłumaczyć – zdecydował Gadreel.

\- Najpierw musimy go obudzić – zauważył Dean. – Czy on w ogóle żyje?

\- Żyje – odpowiedział Castiel i podszedł bliżej demona, który wciąż był trzymany przez ogara. – Wyj.

Ogar użył jedynej wolnej głowy i zaczął wyć, choć bardziej przypominało to odgłos zarzynania świni niż wycie. Dean musiał aż zasłonić uszy, tak nieznośny to był dźwięk. Zadziałał jednak, Crowley drgnął i po chwili odzyskał przytomność. Wyglądał na tak zdezorientowanego, że to było aż komiczne.

\- Co to ma być? – zapytał, rozglądając się. W pewnym momencie spojrzał do góry, gdzie znajdowała się głowa ogara, który wciąż wył. – Uciszcie to bydle!

Castiel pstryknął palcami i ogar umilkł, opierając łeb na głowie Crowleya, co temu się nie spodobało. Dean miał ochotę się śmiać, ale to nie był najlepszy moment.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Crowley? – zapytał Castiel.

\- Ja? – Demon wskazał na siebie rękoma, choć z trudem. Chwyt ogara utrudniał poruszanie ramionami. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, byłem nieprzytomny, idioto.

\- Od kiedy demony trącą przytomność? – zapytał Dean. Co prawda widział tracącego przytomność Castiela, ale może demony działały na innej zasadzie.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział sarkastycznie Crowley, gdy go rozpoznał. – Obiecałem wam kosz z owocami za pozbycie się nieuczciwego demona, ale za tę zniewagę nic wam już nie dam.

\- Zaraz się rozpłaczę – zakpił Dean.

Crowley fuknął i szarpnął się, usiłując się uwolnić.

\- Czy to coś może mnie puścić? Rozszarpie mi garnitur.

\- Nie dopóki nie odpowiesz na nasze pytania – odpowiedział Gadreel. – Co król piekieł robi na miejscu masakry aniołów?

\- Masakry? – Crowley spojrzał za nich i zobaczył kilka ciał. – Nie powiem, to nie wygląda zbyt ciekawie. Ale muszę przyznać, że to dobra robota.

\- Zgadnij, kto jest głównym podejrzanym. – Dean uśmiechnął się złośliwie do demona.

\- I ty jesteś w FBI? Myślisz, że gdybym to był ja, to zostałbym tutaj? I to nieprzytomny?! – Crowley podniósł głos, był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany tą sytuacją. – To ja jestem tutaj ofiarą. Nie wiem, jak się znalazłem w tym miejscu, ale to nie ja zabiłem te wszystkie anioły.

\- Więc kto? – domagał się wyjaśnień Castiel.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, to wy powinniście nad tym pracować nie ja. Złożę w niebie skargę za to przesłuchiwanie mnie.

\- Daruj sobie – poprosił Dean. – Nawet sam Jezus cię nie uratuje z tej sytuacji. Ktoś zabił anioły, jesteś demonem, znaleźliśmy cię na miejscu zbrodni, a mimo to twierdzisz, że to nie ty.

\- Bo to nie ja! – wykrzyczał. – I nie wiem, kto to zrobił, ale najwyraźniej ktoś, kto nienawidzi aniołów. Swoją drogą, gdzie do cholery był Zachariasz, gdy mnie tu ściągnięto i zaatakowano?

\- Zachariasz? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Anioł odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie Crowleya – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Chyba niezbyt porządnie się przykłada do swoich obowiązków – zauważył Crowley. – Puścicie mnie teraz? Odpowiedziałem na wszystkie wasze pytania.

\- Nie.

Crowley westchnął.

\- Dobra, czego jeszcze chcecie? – spytał.

\- Dlaczego mamy uwierzyć w to, że plugawy demon nie zrobił czegoś takiego? – spytał Gadreel z odrazą.

Crowley odwrócił się do Castiela i skinął głową na Gadreela.

\- Co to za kretyn? – zapytał szeptem, nim odpowiedział aniołowi: - Pomyśl. Jestem królem piekła, mam wszystko, czego mi potrzeba. Jaki miałbym powód, by zabijać te wszystkie anioły?

\- Jesteś demonem, to mało? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Nie bądź rasistą. Lubię od czasu do czasu obejrzeć trochę morderstw, ale nie szukam ich w każdym możliwym miejscu. Ranicie moje uczucia myśląc takimi stereotypami. Ty pewnie, jak na człowieka przystało, wybijasz codziennie kilka gatunków zwierząt i wycinasz jeden las deszczowy. A te dwa aniołki pewnie posłusznie pozują dla kolejnego Michała Anioła, przepasani w strategicznych miejscach jakimiś szmatami. Proszę was, macie na mnie tyle dowodów, ile rząd na lądowanie kosmitów w Roswell. Mogę już iść?

Dean spojrzał na Castiela. To on tu podejmował decyzję, więc jeśli zdecydowałby się uwolnić Crowleya, razem z Gadreelem nie mieliby nic do gadania. Miał jednak nadzieję, że demon nie zostanie wypuszczony. Bo niby czemu? To na pewno on stał za wszystkim. Co z tego, że gdy go znaleźli, był nieprzytomny. Mógł sobie załatwić przykrywkę, to nie mogło być dla niego nic trudnego. Był jeszcze problem tego anioła Zachariasza, ale kto wie, może po prostu na chwilę zrezygnował z obserwowania Crowleya. Dean go nie winił. Gdyby przez cały czas miał oglądać tego demona, też by się znudził i poszedł robić coś innego.

\- Puść go – zdecydował w końcu Castiel. Ogar natychmiast puścił Crowleya, który odsunął się od niego jak najdalej. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- Najwyższy czas – stwierdził Crowley, usiłując pozbyć się śliny ogara ze swojego ubrania. – Już myślałem, że będę musiał się domagać telefonu do nieba, żebyście mnie puścili.

\- Wciąż jesteś podejrzany, Crowley – ostrzegł go Castiel. – Będziemy mieli na ciebie oko.

\- Jeśli będzie to robić tak sumiennie, jak Zachariasz, to mogę bez problemu wymordować schronisko dla szczeniaczków. Mogłem zginąć przez tego kretyna.

\- Wynoś się stąd, Crowley zanim zmienię zdanie.

\- Dobra, ale pamiętajcie, że o koszu z owocami możecie przestać marzyć.

Crowley zniknął i zostawił ich samych. Dean w końcu zdecydował się odezwać, by skrytykować beznadziejną decyzję Castiela.

\- Co to miało być? – zapytał, wskazując na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał Crowley.

\- Nie mogliśmy mu nic zrobić – wyjaśnił anioł.

\- Więc go puściłeś?

\- Musiałem. Zachariasza mogło nie być, gdy to się stało, ale mógł obserwować teraz. Gdybyśmy tylko spróbowali zabić Crowleya, doniósłby o tym archaniołom. Ja i Gadreel trafilibyśmy do więzienia, a ty prawdopodobnie miałbyś wymazaną pamięć.

To wyjaśniało wiele. Choć Deanowi wcale się nie podobało, że Crowley ma taki immunitet. Archaniołowie musieli mu naprawdę ufać, jeśli woleli trzymać się jego, zamiast wybrać nowego króla piekieł. Albo Crowley był naprawdę tak godny zaufania albo wiedział, jak się utrzymać na stołku. Choć podejrzewał, że gdyby coś z nim było nie tak, wystarczyłby jeden anioł, by po Crowleyu został tylko popiół. Może rzeczywiście nie ryzykowałby więc utraty stanowiska i życia tylko po to, by zabić kilka aniołów, z którymi i tak pewnie nie miałby szans sam na sam. Może.

Walić to, Crowley był winny i tego zamierzał się trzymać. To było bardziej niż oczywiste.

\- To co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? Czekać aż znowu wybije kilka aniołów?

\- Musimy znaleźć dowody na to, że to w ogóle on – odpowiedział Castiel. – Nie ufam mu tak samo jak ty, ale nie możemy go zabić za coś, na co nie mamy dowodów. Może rzeczywiście jest niewinny.

\- Kto jak nie on chciałby zabić anioły?

\- Crowley nie jest jedynym demonem – wtrącił się Gadreel. – Czy Azazel albo Alastair jeszcze żyją? To by było do nich podobne.

\- Są martwi – zapewnił Castiel. – Sam zabiłem Azazela. Alastair zginął z ręki Balthazara.

\- Czyli to nie mogli być oni.

\- Bez obaw, bracie, w piekle jest jeszcze wiele innych demonów, które na pewno przejęły po nich pałeczkę.

\- Możemy przestać gadać o demonach, których nawet nie znam? – poprosił Dean. Czuł się wyłączony z rozmowy, a nie lubił tego uczucia. Zresztą jaki był sens w gadaniu o martwych demonach? – Lepiej przeszukajmy resztę domu, może wasza psina jeszcze coś znajdzie.

\- Dobry pomysł, Dean – zgodził się Castiel i wydał ogarowi rozkaz.

Bestia ponownie zaczęła węszyć, używając do tego wszystkich trzech głów. Podążali tuż za nim, czekając aż znajdzie kolejny ślad, najlepiej dowód na to, że to Crowley stał za wszystkim. Dean najbardziej liczył właśnie na to, bo nie lubił demona. Nie lubiłby też pewnie każdego innego, ale tylko Crowley znał i chętnie by go widział z wypalonymi oczami. Nie rozumiał, po co trzymać go przy życiu. Jakby anioły nie mogły same zarządzać piekłem. Widać mógł to robić tylko ktoś całkiem zepsuty. W takim wypadku Crowley rzeczywiście pasował do tej roli.

Ogar niestety nie znalazł nic więcej. Żadnego śladu demona. Prawdę mówiąc, poza miejscem, w którym wcześniej znalazł Crowleya, w całym domu nigdy nie zawitał ani jeden demon. To było dziwne, tak jakby król piekła rzeczywiście był niewinny. Nie było go w salonie, w którym leżały ciała, nie było go nigdzie, podobnie jak żadnego innego demona. Gdyby to Castiel i Gadreel szukali śladów, uznałby to po prostu za ich pomyłkę. Skoro jednak ogary miały takiego dobrego nosa, to żadnego demona rzeczywiście nigdy tu nie było. Albo psina też się potrafiła pomylić. Tak czy inaczej, byli w kropce.

\- Wasz ogar jest bezużyteczny – stwierdził, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. – Jaka jest szansa, że wszystkie ślady zanikły?

\- Żadna. Ogar wyczuwa obecność potwora nawet tygodnie po jego pobycie w danym miejscu. Zwłaszcza śladów demona by nie przeoczył – wyjaśnił Gadreel.

\- Super. Czyli Crowley był tylko w jednym miejscu w domu, jakby ktoś go tam po prostu rzucił. Co zrobimy z tym brakiem dowodów, Cas?

\- Mogę wrócić do nieba i zapytać, co robić dalej – zaproponował Gadreel. – Ale lepiej zrobię to następnej nocy, wygląda na to, że robi się jasno, a Sam może mnie potrzebować.

Faktycznie, wstawał nowy dzień, a słońce w piękny sposób oświetlało powierzchnię jeziora Michigan. Dean westchnął. Poranek oznaczał, że czas było się udać do pracy. Wciąż był śpiący, ale nie mógł przecież wziąć wolnego.

\- Zrób to – zgodził się. – Teraz wracaj do Sama, ja i Cas wpadniemy do domu. Muszę się wykąpać.

Gadreel podjechał z nimi kawałek, by nie tracił energii na latanie. Biedaczek jeszcze wleciałby w jakiś budynek. W końcu jednak ich zostawił, gdy przejeżdżali niedaleko domu Sama i Sary.

Wizyta w domu była krótka. Dean poszedł wziąć prysznic, a Castiel do niego dołączył, choć myć się nie musiał. Dokończyli dzięki temu to, co zaczęli jakiś czas wcześniej. Szybki numerek bardzo skutecznie rozbudził Deana. W końcu co może być bardziej orzeźwiającego, zwłaszcza gdy ma się takie ręce jak Castiel i nie trzeba oddychać ani przełykać śliny? Tak, anioł był genialny w oralu. Jeden z jego wielu, niesamowitych talentów.

Nawet po wzięciu prysznica wciąż było za wcześnie, by iść do pracy, dlatego Dean postanowił zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Otworzył lodówkę i znalazł wszystko, co potrzebne do zrobienia kanapki i jakiś przeterminowany jogurt. On nie jadał jogurtów, więc mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

\- Cas, miałeś to wyrzucić! – krzyknął, wrzucając jogurt do śmieci. Trzeba będzie je wynieść. I zrobić zakupy, lodówka powoli stawała się pusta. Będzie musiał wstąpić po pracy do sklepu. Tylko najpierw pozbędzie się Castiela. Nie zamierzał ryzykować kolejnym incydentem w sklepie.

\- Co wyrzucić, Dean? – zapytał anioł, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Twój jogurt się zepsuł. Kupić ci nowy, gdy będę szedł do sklepu?

\- Jeśli możesz.

\- Postaram się nie zapomnieć – obiecał, choć miał przeczucie, że i tak w czasie robienia zakupów będzie musiał do partnera zadzwonić. Był przyzwyczajony do kupowania zdrowej żywności, ale Castiel miał inne upodobania niż Sam.

Po śniadaniu agenci pojechali do pracy. Dean musiał koniecznie znaleźć brata, by powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Wątpił, że Gadreel się za to zabrał, pewnie nie chciałby, żeby Sam się na niego wściekał, a tego należało się spodziewać.

Na szczęście Sam i Garth byli już w pracy, gdy Castiel i Dean zjawili się na miejscu. Mieli własne biuro, z czego obaj bardzo się cieszyli.

\- Hej, Sammy – przywitał się Dean. – Garth. Co u was?

Gadreel też był na miejscu. Tak często tu przebywał, że miał nawet własne krzesło, na którym mógł siedzieć zamiast stać w kącie.

\- Dopiero co przyszliśmy, więc niewiele się wydarzyło – odpowiedział Garth. – A u was?

\- No wiesz, wszystko po staremu. Nowa sprawa i takie tam.

\- Dostaliście nową sprawę? – zapytał Sam. Był rozczarowany, że to nie im się dostało. Od czasu kiedy Gadreel im pomagał, liczył na wiele spraw paranormalnych, ale Dean i Castiel wciąż dostawali ich więcej, jakby byli jedynymi agentami w biurze.

\- Zeke się nie pochwalił? – Dean udał zdziwienie. – On też z nami był.

Sam i Garth spojrzeli na anioła podejrzliwie. Na to właśnie liczył Dean. Co prawda też był przeciwny budzeniu Sama, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mógł zwalić winy na Gadreela.

\- My też zostaliśmy wezwani? – zapytał z pretensją Sam. – Czemu nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy?

\- Nie chciałem was budzić niepotrzebnie – wyjaśnił Gadreel. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy to coś poważnego.

\- Ty nie chciałeś? – Sam odwrócił się w stronę Deana, któremu momentalnie zniknął zadowolony uśmieszek z twarzy. – Czy może ty? Znowu miałeś atak paniki na myśl o tym, że może mi się stać krzywda?

\- Nie – odparł od razu.

\- Dean. – Oczywiście, że Sam wyczuł od niego kłamstwo. Czasami się zastanawiał, jak mu się udawało okłamywać Castiela.

\- Dobra, trochę się martwię – wyznał niechętnie. – Ale to dlatego, że masz teraz rodzinę. To chyba normalne, że chcę, by Sara nie została wdową jeszcze przed ślubem.

\- Nawet i bez tego pewnie byś mnie trzymał w niewiedzy. Dean, musisz wyluzować i mi zaufać. Nie zamierzam rzucać się w wir walki albo ryzykować w głupi sposób życia, wiesz czemu? Bo pamiętam o Sarze. Przestań traktować mnie jak nieodpowiedzialne dziecko, doskonale wiem, ze mam rodzinę i nie musisz mi o tym przypominać.

Słowa Sama bolały, ale było w nich sporo racji. Dean jednak czasami nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się martwił. To normalne, był w końcu starszym bratem. Ale rzeczywiście zaczynał przesadzać. Jego brat nie był głupi, jak zresztą sam powiedział. Musiał mu zaufać.

\- Dobra, przestanę panikować – obiecał. Później powie Castielowi, by go na wszelki wypadek pilnował.

\- Dziękuje. – Sam odwrócił się do Gadreela. – A ty. Kiedy coś się wydarzy, masz mi mówić, a nie konspirować razem z moim bratem i jego chłopakiem, jasne.

\- Oczywiście, Sam.

\- Skończyliście? – zapytał Garth. Napięta atmosfera mu nie służyła.

\- Tak, skończyliśmy – zapewnił Sam.

Wszyscy zabrali się do pracy, która na nieszczęście polegała tego dnia tylko na siedzeniu w biurze. Musieli czekać, aż Gadreel odwiedzi niebo, ale to miało się wydarzyć dopiero w nocy. Że też musiał być tak przywiązany do Sama i Sary.

Dzień jednak minął zaskakująco szybko i nim Dean się zorientował, czas było iść do domu. I zrobić zakupy. Niech to.

\- Cas, może pójdziesz do nieba razem ze swoim braciszkiem – zaproponował. – Ja w tym czasie zrobię zakupy i spotkamy się w domu.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Castiel wyszedł spotkać się z Gadreelem, a Dean mógł w spokoju pojechać do sklepu. Po drodze zrobił w myślach listę tego, co powinien kupić, ale już pod samym sklepem większość zapomniał. Czekał go długi wieczór.

Przechadzając się z wózkiem między alejkami, Dean brał z półek wszystko, o czym pamiętał. A głównie pamiętał o piwie i śmieciowym żarciu dla siebie. Przydałoby się mimo wszystko trochę warzyw. I ten cholerny jogurt dla Castiela. Nabiał chyba był bliżej niż warzywa.

Wybranie odpowiedniego jogurtu nie było proste. Znał ulubiony smak anioła, ale odgadnięcie, który zjadłby danego dnia najbardziej, było niemożliwe. To był idealny moment, by do niego zadzwonić. Może w niebie był zasięg.

\- Dean, to ty? – usłyszał głos za sobą. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył dobrze znaną mu twarz. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię spotkałam.

Dean poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno i bynajmniej nie dlatego, bo stał obok lodówek. Ze wszystkich osób, na jakie mógł trafić, musiał trafić akurat na Lisę Breaden. Nie było nic gorszego, niż spotkać swoją byłą. Zwłaszcza gdy ta była dalej wyglądała pięknie i sprawiała wrażenie podekscytowanej tym spotkaniem. Nawet zbyt podekscytowanej. Gdy się rozstawali, zgodnie uznali, że to koniec i nigdy do siebie nie wrócą i będą tylko znajomymi. Więc dlaczego Lisa wyglądała, jakby miłość jej życia zgodziła się znowu z nią być? I dlaczego on sam cieszył się z tego spotkania z osobą, w której był kiedyś zakochany i którą wciąż chyba trochę kochał? Tylko trochę, nie był do końca pewien. Był przecież z Castielem, nie powinien się tak cieszyć. Oczywiście był też w wielkim szoku, ale cieszył się. Modlił się, by była to tylko radość z ponownego spotkania przyjaciółki, a nie coś więcej.

Lisa oczekiwała na jego słowa, że coś powie, ale on był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie tylko:

\- Cześć, Lisa.


	3. Stara miłość

Był przerażony, był cholernie przerażony, ale starał się tego nie okazywać, by nie zranić Lisy. Musiał robić dobrą miną do złej gry, choć miał coraz większą ochotę, by jakoś się wymigać od rozmowy i jak najszybciej opuścić sklep. Lubił Lisę, naprawdę ją lubił, ale nigdy nie chciał się z nią znowu spotkać po tym, jak zerwali ze sobą, dlatego teraz był tak zdezorientowany tym, co czuł. Cieszył się, że ją widzi, ale też bał się, że jeśli spędzą ze sobą dość czasu, to ich miłość się odrodzi, a była na to duża szansa. Kochał Lisę, gdy jeszcze byli parą. Może nadal ją kochał, choć nie był do końca pewny, czy to co czuł w tej chwili to rzeczywiście miłość. Rozstali się, bo coś zaczęło się psuć, popadli w rutynę i nudę, której nie mogli się pozbyć. Więc rozeszli się, Lisa wyjechała i od tamtego czasu jej nie widział. Żadne z nich nie było zbytnio przybite po tym rozstaniu, bo oboje się na nie zgodzili. Czasami brakowało mu Lisy i spotykania się z nią, ale odkąd Castiel wkradł się do jego życia, nie czuł się już samotny. Był szczęśliwy z aniołem, dlatego tak bardzo obawiał się powrotu swojej byłej. Jeśli ich uczucie rzeczywiście się odrodzi, to zranią być może nie tylko siebie nawzajem, ale i Castiela. Ten powrót nie wróżył nic dobrego dla żadnego z nich.  
Chciał zbyć Lisę i odejść, wrócić do domu, do anioła, ale gdy popatrzył na jej rozpromienioną twarz, nie mógł tego zrobić. Tęsknił za nią cały ten czas. Nie rozpaczliwie, ale tęsknił, znali się przecież tak dobrze, trudno więc było nie tęsknić za dobrą znajomą, nawet jeśli ta znajoma to twoja ex. Chciał wiedzieć, co u niej słychać, co się pozmieniało i czemu wróciła do Chicago. Przecież miłość nie może się tak szybko odrodzić, prawda? Tak jak nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, tak nie wierzył w ponowne zakochanie w trybie instant. To się po prostu nie zdarzało. Poza tym, kochał Castiela i nie zamierzał go zdradzać. Nic się więc nie stanie, jak utną sobie z Lisą krótką pogawędkę i powspominają dawne czasy. Przecież nie wskoczą sobie od razu do łóżka, nie był dupkiem, a i Lisa nie była zbyt rozwiązła. Tak, mogli pogadać. Jak znajomi. To nie jest karalne.  
\- Cześć – powtórzył niczym głupek, za co miał ochotę kopnąć się w dupę. Na szczęście Lisa uśmiechnęła się tylko rozbawiona i podeszła bliżej, rozkładając ramiona zachęcająco. Dean objął ją, ale nie za mocno i nie przyciągając jej zbyt blisko. Nie chciał, by źle go zrozumiała.  
\- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę – wyznała. Poklepała go jeszcze po plecach, nim przerwała uścisk. Kiedy byli tak blisko, mógł wyczuć zapach jej szamponu do włosów. Wciąż używała tego samego, o zapachu jabłek. Zawsze go lubił, miło było znowu go poczuć.  
\- Tak, ja też – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Wciąż nieco przerażony, ale szczęśliwy. Tak dawno jej nie widział, na pewno miała mu wiele do opowiedzenia. A on jej. – Co tu robisz? Wróciłaś do Chicago?  
\- Tak, postanowiłam wrócić – odpowiedziała. Stali na środku alejki, wymijani przez innych klientów, których o tej porze nie było za wielu. Oboje całkiem zapomnieli o zakupach. – W zasadzie jestem w mieście już od dwóch miesięcy – przyznała.  
Dwóch miesięcy! To było dziwne, że wcześniej się na nią nie natknął. Jasne, Chicago to duże miasto, ale Lisa znała jego adres, nic jej nie stało na przeszkodzie, by wpaść w odwiedziny. Zareagowałby tak samo jak teraz, z przerażeniem i radością, ale może łatwiej byłoby mu ją przyjąć u siebie w mieszkaniu niż tutaj w sklepie. W domu przynajmniej byłby z Castielem, który robiłby za wsparcie. Kochany anioł, zawsze pomocny.  
\- Czemu nie zadzwoniłaś? – spytał. Myślał, że wróciła specjalnie do niego, ale może nie powinien był myśleć tak egocentrycznie. Po co Lisa miała wracać do niego, skoro związek był zakończony? Może zatęskniła za miastem i znajomymi. Tak było nawet lepiej, przynajmniej nie fatygowała się niepotrzebnie do mężczyzny, który nie mógł już z nią być.  
\- Chciałam wpaść w odwiedziny – wyznała. – Ale trochę się bałam, że może nie będziesz chciał mnie już widzieć. No wiesz, w końcu nic nas już nie łączyło.  
\- Oczywiście, że chciałbym cię zobaczyć – zapewnił ją od razu. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że cię widzę, troche czasu minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Zwłaszcza, że zerwaliśmy wtedy ze sobą.  
\- Tak, to nie było najlepsze pożegnanie. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli go powtarzać.  
\- Tak – zgodził się. – To co u ciebie słychać?  
\- Znalazłam nową pracę – odpowiedziała. – Stwierdziłam, że jako kelnerka trochę się marnuję. Teraz jestem fryzjerką.  
\- Nigdy nie wykazywałaś zainteresowania fryzjerstwem – zauważył.  
\- Byłam tak zdesperowana, że brałam, co popadnie – wyjaśniła. – Padło na fryzjerstwo. Kilka kursów i radzę sobie całkiem nieźle, a i na zarobki nie narzekam.  
\- Cieszę się, że znalazłaś pracę, którą lubisz – powiedział i spojrzał na zegarek. – Może wrócimy do zakupów? Robi się późno.  
\- Jasne.  
W końcu ruszyli się z miejsca i zabrali za to, po co tu przyszli. Dean w końcu wybrał dla Castiela jogurt, a raczej wziął ten, który stał najbliżej, bo nie chciało mu się dalej wybierać i ignorować przy tym Lisę.  
\- Co jeszcze się u ciebie zmieniło? – zapytał. Zwykle nie lubił rozmawiać robiąc zakupy, ale niegrzecznie było mu milczeć. Poza tym nie wiedział, kiedy znowu spotka Lisę.  
\- Niewiele. Przez jakiś czas spotykałam się z jednym facetem – wyznała. – Był uroczy, ale nie wyszło nam. Za bardzo się różniliśmy.  
\- Przykro mi.  
Nie przyznał się, ale fakt, że Lisa nie miała teraz nikogo, bardzo go niepokoił.  
Lisa jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Będą następni – stwierdziła. – A co u ciebie?  
\- Dużo się zmieniło – wyjawił. – Benny nie żyje.  
\- O mój boże, co się stało? – spytała zszokowana.  
\- Postrzelili go na służbie – skłamał. – Byłem za daleko, żeby mu pomóc.  
\- Przykro mi, Dean. – Zatrzymali się i Lisa położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- To było rok temu, nic mi już nie jest – zapewnił.  
\- Jeśli chciałbyś kiedyś pogadać, to możesz przyjść do mnie – zaoferowała.  
\- Dzięki, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Spojrzał na jej dłoń, a ta natychmiast ją zabrała. Był to zwykły dotyk mając go pocieszyć, ale musiał pilnować, by do czegoś takiego nie dochodziło.  
\- A co u Sama?  
\- W porządku. Jego kariera nabiera rozpędu, znalazł sobie dziewczynę.  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytała zdumiona. – Tak rzadko chodziło na randki, to dobrze, że w końcu kogoś ma.  
\- Tak, jest szczęśliwy. W zasadzie już się zaręczył i czeka na pierwsze dziecko.  
Lisa uśmiechnęła się radośnie.  
\- A co z tobą? Jakaś nowa wybranka?  
Tego pytania obawiał się najbardziej. Powinien jej powiedzieć o Castielu. Dać do zrozumienia, że jest już zajęty, żeby Lisa nie robiła sobie nadziei na coś, czego ostatecznie nie dostanie. Ale Castiel był mężczyzną, a Lisa znała go dotąd jako kobieciarza. Nie mógł się jej przyznać, że jest bi. Znowu przestraszył się, że zostanie odtrącony, a co jak co, przyjaźni Lisy nie chciał stracić.  
Mógłby skłamać, że ma dziewczynę. Cas z powodzeniem uszłoby jako zdrobnienie od imienia Cassandra. Nawet Cassie by pasowało, tylko Lisa raczej pamiętała imię jednej z jego byłej. Sam pomysł z kłamaniem w ogóle nie był najlepszy. Co jeśli zechce poznać jego wyimaginowaną dziewczynę? A raczej dziewczynę, która jest w rzeczywistości mężczyzną? Kłamanie, że jest sam też nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale co innego mu pozostało? Nie chciał ryzykować. Poza tym to, że oboje są singlami nie będzie od raz oznaczać, że mają do siebie wrócić. Skoro pierwszy raz nie wyszło, po co próbować znowu?  
Czas uciekał, a on musiał odpowiedzieć. Znalazł się między młotem a kowadłem.  
\- Nie mam nikogo – odpowiedział w końcu i w tym samym momencie poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Wszyscy wiedzieli o relacjach, jakie ich łączyły, wszyscy. Rodzice, znajomi, współpracownicy. A Castiel zawsze był taki dumny z tego związku. Gdyby teraz tu był i usłyszał to wszystko, nigdy nie wybaczyłby Deanowi, który czuł się teraz jak świnia. Dlaczego wciąż musiał dostawać ataku paniki na myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby znać jego orientację? Tylko przysparzało mu to kłopotów.  
Był okropnym chłopakiem. Kochał ich związek, nie zamieniłby Castiela na nikogo innego, a mimo to bał się o nich mówić. Był takim pieprzonym tchórzem. Nawet jeśli Lisa by go odrzuciła, to co z tego? Przynajmniej byłby z nią szczery, a tak? Nie dość, że ją okłamywał, to jeszcze ignorował związek z aniołem. Dobra robota, Dean, pomyślał, czując wstręt do samego siebie. Czy dało się niżej upaść?  
Ku jego przerażeniu, Lisa rozpromieniła się, słysząc te słowa. O nie, co on najlepszego narobił? Nie, nie, nie. Nie powinna tak się z tego cieszyć. Byli tylko przyjaciółmi, do cholery, przyjaciółmi.  
\- Mogę być z tobą szczera? – zapytała nieśmiało.  
Dean poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. To się nie dzieje naprawdę, powtarzał sobie w myślach. Czemu musiał skłamać? Czemu był taki głupi?  
\- Jasne – zgodził się, choć miał ochotę uciekać jak najdalej stąd. Jak najdalej od pełnej nadziei Lisy.  
\- Wróciłam do Chicago, bo miałam nadzieję, że spróbujemy znowu – wyznała.  
Żołądek podszedł Deanowi do gardła. Nie to chciał osiągnąć. Do samego końca liczył, że Lisa może nie jest tu właśnie z tego powodu. Niepotrzebnie się łudził. Wpakował się w naprawdę niezłe tarapaty. To była ostatnia szansa, by przyznać się do prawdy. Po prostu powie, że ma kogoś, że to mężczyzna i po sprawie. Otwierał nawet usta, by to zrobić, ale nie wydobyło się z nich ani jedno słowo, strach zbyt mocno ściskał go za gardło.  
Lisa niezrażona jego milczeniem kontynuowała:  
\- Możemy się spotkać innego dnia? – spytała. – Żeby pogadać, stwierdzić, czy jeszcze do siebie pasujemy?  
Nigdy do siebie nie pasowaliśmy, jeśli się rozeszliśmy, chciał powiedzieć Dean. Zamiast tego odpowiedział:  
\- Jasne.  
Lisa uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i ucałowała go w policzek. To było przyjemne, ale niewłaściwe pod każdym względem. Momentalnie pożałował swojej decyzji, która wynikała bardziej ze strachu niż z rozsądku. Powiedz jej prawdę, ty idioto!  
Nie powiedział. Pozwolił za to, by Lisa zapisała mu swój nowy numer w telefonie. Kusiło go, by ten numer skasować, ale to nie rozwiązałoby problemu. Znała jego adres, znała jego numer. Mogła bez problemu się z nim skontaktować. Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji była ucieczka na Florydę albo powiedzenie prawdy.  
Skończyli zakupy i razem podeszli do kasy. Dean przez cały czas był spięty i ilekroć Lisa się do niego uśmiechała, czuł się gorzej i gorzej. Wciąż miał szansę się z tego wyplątać, ale nie skorzystał z niej.  
\- Podwieźć cię? – zaoferował, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. Nie widział samochodu Lisy, więc pewnie przyszła do sklepu na piechotę.  
\- Jeśli to nie problem.  
\- Żaden – zapewnił. Problemem było co innego.  
Lisa podała mu swój adres i zaraz potem pojechali. Dean włączył radio, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu nie będą rozmawiać. Podziałało, dojechali na miejsce bez wymiany ani jednego zdania. W tym czasie Dean zdołał się nieco uspokoić, choć czuł, jak pocą mu się dłonie. Całe szczęście nie był jak Sam, inaczej byłyby już tak lepkie, że nie oderwałby ich od kierownicy.  
Po zaparkowaniu samochodu pomógł Lisie z zakupami i odprowadził ją do drzwi.  
\- Miło cię było znowu zobaczyć – powiedziała, stojąc w progu swojego mieszkania.  
\- Ciebie też.  
Lisa uśmiechnęła się i znowu pocałowała go w policzek, tym razem na pożegnanie. Nie był pewny, co by zrobił, gdyby spróbowała pocałować go w usta, dlatego cieszył się, że nie musi sprawdzać.  
\- Dobranoc – szepnęła, nim zamknęła drzwi, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.  
Dean jak najszybciej wyniósł się stamtąd i wrócił do samochodu, nie odpalił jednak silnika i nie odjechał. Zamiast tego oparł czoło o kierownicę i westchnął głośno, czując jak wnętrzności kotłują mu się w brzuchu. Czuł się jak bydle. Zwyczajne bydle. Nie dość, że igrał z uczuciami Lisy, dając jej fałszywą nadzieję, bo był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by powiedzieć jej prawdę, to jeszcze zachowywał się nie w porządku wobec Castiela. Castiela, który nigdy nie zrobiłby mu tego samego. Nigdy. Był słodki, opiekuńczy, zaangażowany w ich związek i kochający. Do głowy by mu nawet nie przyszło, by wyprawiać to, co teraz wyprawiał Dean. Ale Castiel nie był tchórzem tak jak on. Nie bał się swojej orientacji, bo nie dorastał w świecie, gdzie za spotykanie się z facetem można dostać rurką po łbie. Może to nie były czasy Brokeback Mountain, ale świrów na tym świecie nigdy nie brakowało. Umiał się bronić, ale nawet on nie obroniłby się przed ciosem z zaskoczenia. Castiel nie musiał się o to martwić, był nieśmiertelny.  
Chociaż do niczego pomiędzy nim a Lisą nie doszło i tak czuł się, jakby już zdradził. To było potworne uczucie, jakby coś wypalało go od wewnątrz, a w głowie pojawiały mu się tylko obrazy zdradzonego Castiela, który patrzył na niego z wyrzutem.  
Dean otworzył drzwi i wychylił się na wypadek, gdyby miał zaraz zwymiotować, ale na szczęście to był tylko fałszywy alarm. Nie chciał się tak dalej czuć, ale było już na to za późno. Pożegnał się z Lisą nie mówiąc jej prawdy. Będzie musiał to zrobić, gdy znowu się spotkają. Wtedy alb nigdy, musi to zakończyć, zanim dojdzie do czegoś poważniejszego niż pocałunek w policzek. Inaczej nie będzie mógł spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy, ani patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie zniósłby tego widoku, czułby się jak ktoś oszpecony, z ogromną blizną na twarzy. Brzydziłby się sam sobą, już się brzydził.  
Dean w końcu wziął się w garść na tyle, by móc prowadzić. Kusiło go, by wstąpić do baru, ale zignorował to pragnienie i pojechał prosto do domu, do Castiela. Miał nadzieję, że anioł wrócił z nieba i czeka już na niego w mieszkaniu.  
Castiel wrócił i siedział w ciszy na kanapie. Dean wszedł do środka i zapalił światło. Gdy tylko zobaczył anioła, znowu poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Albo znów stały się silniejsze, bo nie sądził, że w ogóle przestał je czuć w czasie jazdy do domu. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego aniołowi? Musiał to jakoś naprawić, nawet jeżeli Castiel nie wiedział, że w ogóle jest jakiś problem. Dean jednak czuł, że trzeba coś zrobić, że powinien być milszy dla anioła i wdzięczny za to, że są razem.  
\- Hej, Cas – przywitał się łagodnym głosem, obejmując partnera od tyłu i wtulając twarz w jego ramię. To było to. Będzie milszy, bardziej uczuciowy niż zwykle. Robił to dla Castiela i dla samego siebie, bo gdy tylko poczuł znajomy zapach anioła, poczuł się lepiej, choć przez to co zrobił, nie powinien. Nie zasługiwał na ten spokój, ale nie mógł z niego zrezygnować. Łaknął kontaktu fizycznego jak nigdy przedtem.  
\- Witaj, Dean – odparł anioł i obrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Dean przestraszył się, że Castiel wyczuje, że coś jest nie tak albo przeczyta mu to w myślach, ale on tylko uniósł rękę i pogładził go po włosach. Od tak, bez powodu. Choć pewnie zorientował się, że Dean potrzebuje dotyku.  
Dean objął go mocniej i niemal zaczął się do niego łasić, ocierając się o nieco zarośnięty policzek anioła. Castiel tego nie skomentował, tylko kontynuował głaskanie go po włosach. Taki chłopak jak on, to było marzenie.  
\- Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film? – zapytał Castiel.  
\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu. – Tylko się przebiorę.  
\- Wybiorę film.  
Dean wszedł do ich sypialni i odetchnął głęboko. To było dziwne, że Castiel nic nie podejrzewał. Albo podejrzewał, ale miał to gdzieś i postanowił chwilowo nie pytać. Co najważniejsze, nie mówił nic o wizycie w niebie, co było Deanowi na rękę. Nie miał teraz ochoty słuchać o aniołach, a skoro Castiel też nie poruszał tego tematu, to na pewno nie dowiedział się z Gadreelem czegoś ważnego, co nie mogło czekać.  
\- Wybrałem film – oznajmił Castiel z salonu.  
\- Idę! – zawołał i szybko przebrał się w wygodniejsze ciuchy. Gdy to robił, przypomniał sobie o zakupach, które zostały w aucie. – Cholera.  
Nie było szans, by mógł je wnieść na górę niezauważony przez anioła. Ale w sumie po co się kryć? Po prostu zapomniał, to nic dziwnego.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy wyszedł z pokoju, Castiel był w kuchni i rozpakowywał torby.  
\- Zapomniałeś je wnieść – powiedział, zauważając go.  
\- Jestem dziś roztrzepany – wyjaśnił Dean, siadając na kanapie. Płyta z filmem była już w odtwarzaczu. Terminator 2. Jak to dobrze, że Castiel poza telenowelami oglądał też normalne filmy.  
\- Zauważyłem. – Castiel skończył rozpakowywać zakupy i dosiadł się do Deana na kanapie, z czułością dotykając jego czoła. – Nie jesteś chory, prawda?  
\- Nie, chyba tylko trochę zmęczony.  
\- Nie musimy oglądać filmu, jeśli wolisz spać.  
\- Film jest w porządku – zapewnił i ucałował anioła. – Pomoże mi się zrelaksować.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się i położył sobie nogi Deana na kolanach.  
\- To też ci pomoże? – zapytał, nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
Dean westchnął i przeciągnął się.  
\- Zdecydowanie.  
\- To dobrze.  
Obejrzeli zaledwie połowę filmu, nim Dean stał się tak śpiący, że nie mógł już trzymać oczu otwartych. Wyłączyli wszystko i poszli się położyć. Castiel położył się pierwszy i Dean od razu przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, choć w mieszkaniu było nieco gorąco. Ale to nic, zniesie odrobinę ciepła, jeśli to tylko poprawi mu samopoczucie i zapewni anioła, że jest dla niego ważny.  
Rano, gdy Dean się obudził, był cały spocony, ale spało mu się dość przyjemnie pomimo ekstremalnych temperatur. Szybko wziął prysznic, zjadł śniadanie i razem z Castielem pojechali do pracy. To był idealny moment, by w końcu zapytać o wycieczkę do nieba.  
\- Czego się dowiedzieliście? – spytał anioła.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy z archaniołami – odpowiedział Castiel. – Są wściekli, bo to nie był pierwszy taki atak. Kilka podobnych miało już miejsce w innych miastach kraju i parę na innych kontynentach. To może doprowadzić do wielu kłopotów, zwłaszcza jeśli za atakami stoją demony. Niektóre anioły chcą samodzielnie wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na demonach, bez żadnych dowodów wskazujących na ich winę. Jedna taka grupka ukrywa się teraz w Chicago, musimy ich powstrzymać.  
\- I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? – zdziwił się Dean. Jeśli anioły są już w Chicago, to trzeba je dopaść jak najszybciej. Mogli to zrobić już w nocy.  
\- Dostaliśmy z Gadreelem rozkaz, by nie atakować od razu – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Mamy czekać na posiłki. Nie wiadomo, ile jest tych aniołów, ja i Gadreel możemy sobie sami nie poradzić.  
\- Kiedy mają się zjawić?  
\- Jeszcze dzisiaj.  
Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Cała ta sprawa śmierdzi mi planem celowego wywołania wojny – stwierdził. – Ale po co ona komu? I czy Crowley mógłby jej chcieć?  
\- To możliwe, ale archaniołowie kazali nam go nie ruszać, dopóki nie zdobędziemy dowodów.  
Byli już blisko biura FBI, więc przerwali rozmowę. Musieli się spotkać z Samem, Garthem i Gadreelem, i naradzić się, choć plan był raczej prosty. Znaleźli ich u siebie w biurze, gdzie czekali na ich przyjazd.  
\- No nareszcie – powiedział Sam. – Długo wam zajęło.  
\- Nie wszyscy przychodzą do biura jako pierwsi – odgryzł się Dean. – Zakładam, że Gadreel już wam o wszystkim powiedział.  
\- Sam i ja uważamy, że powinniśmy mimo wszystko dorwać Crowleya – powiedział Garth. – Jego obecność na miejscu masakry jest aż nazbyt podejrzana.  
Nikt nie musiał mu tego tłumaczyć, sam podejrzewał Crowleya.  
\- Zajmiemy się tym, jak pozbędziemy się aniołów – zdecydował. – Ale najpierw zaczekamy na posiłki. Wolę nie ryzykować.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że te posiłki okażą się przydatne – odezwał się Sam.  
\- Będą – zapewnił Castiel. – Znam anioły, które zostaną do nas przysłane, to dobrzy żołnierze.  
\- Co nie znaczy, że nie będą wrzodem na tyłku – zauważył Dean. – Jeśli któryś z nich, to Uriel, to potnę się twoim ostrzem, Cas.  
\- To nie Uriel – obiecał. – Ma zakaz schodzenia na ziemię.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za to, że wtrącał się w nasze partnerstwo. Zgłosiłem to archaniołom.  
Dean był zaskoczony. Wiedział, że Castiel załatwił sprawę z Urielem, ale nie spodziewał się, że posunął się do czegoś takiego.  
\- Czy ktoś ma pomysł, jak znajdziemy Crowleya? – zapytał Garth, zmieniając temat ich rozmowy.  
\- Nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł – odezwał się nieśmiało Gadreel – ale mogę zdobyć kolejnego ogara do pomocy, może nawet tego, który zna już zapach Crowleya.  
Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
\- Po problemie.  
\- Znalezienie Crowleya to najmniejszy z naszych problemów, Dean – zauważył anioł. – Jeśli archaniołowie dowiedzą się o naszej niesubordynacji, będziemy mieli poważne kłopoty.  
\- Wyluzuj, Zeke, nikt się nie dowie – zapewnił go Dean.  
\- Co z Zachariaszem? – zapytał. – To będzie spora przeszkoda.  
\- Nie możecie z nim pogadać i przekonać, by na chwilę przestał pilnować naszego ulubionego demona? – zasugerował Sam.  
\- Z Zachariaszem nie da się rozmawiać – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Nie dlatego, że jest niemową, po prostu słucha tylko archaniołów.  
\- Może go przekupimy – zaproponował Dean.  
\- Chcesz przekupić anioła? – zdziwił się Garth.  
\- Co w tym dziwnego?  
\- Nie sądzę, byś miał coś, co go przekona do zdrady przełożonych. Nie przekupiłbyś nawet Casa.  
\- To nie prawda. Mogę go przekupić seksem.  
\- Serio, Dean? – Sam spojrzał na niego zażenowany. – Musisz się tym z nami dzielić?  
\- Chciałem tylko udowodnić, że anioła da się przekupić – wytłumaczył się niewinnie.  
\- Powodzenia z przekupywaniem Zachariasza tą samą metodą.  
Castiel spiął się na samą myśl o tym i momentalnie przysunął się do Deana, który czuł zbyt wielkie obrzydzenie, by zauważyć zachowanie anioła.  
\- To był cios poniżej pasa, Sam – zauważył, ignorując śmiech Gartha. – Teraz mi ten obraz nie zniknie z głowy.  
\- To samo czuję, gdy opowiadasz o swoim życiu seksualnym.  
\- To tylko seks.  
\- To aż seks, Dean. I to twój. Nie chce mieć skrzywionej psychiki do końca życia.  
\- Nie rozumiem tych dziwnych ludzkich zachowań – przyznał Gadreel, przysuwając się do Castiela.  
\- Ja też nie. Ale to chyba tylko cechy Deana i Sama.  
\- Dobra, chłopaki, przestańcie się kłócić. – Garth jak zwykle przyjął rolę mediatora. Dean naprawdę nie wiedział, jak on to robi, że zawsze uspokaja wszystkich, ale nie zamierzał narzekać.  
\- Wciąż nie podoba mi się ten plan – powiedział znowu Gadreel.  
\- Nikogo nie interesuje twoje zdanie – zauważył Dean, posyłając aniołowi surowe spojrzenie. Też miał złe przeczucia, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia, to był ich jedyny trop. Chyba że anioły, które niedługo odwiedzą, okażą się w jakiś sposób pomocne. W co wątpił. Trudno. Najwyżej archanioły ich ukarzą. Nie martwił się o siebie, martwił się o Castiela i o to, co zrobią mu przełożeni. Dlatego miał nadzieję, że Zachariasz nie będzie im sprawiał problemów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To nie ostatni raz, kiedy widzimy Lisę.


	4. My się już znamy

Zgodnie ze słowami Castiela, posiłki przybyły jeszcze tego samego dnia, około wieczora. Wszystko dłużyło się przez to Deanowi niemiłosiernie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że z każdą chwilą tracili szansę na dorwanie aniołów. Castiel zapewniał go, że zdążą, ale to nie przeszkadzało Deanowi w narzekaniu. Z jak odległego miejsca nadchodziły te posiłki, z Kanady? Gdyby przybyły wcześniej, szybciej zajęliby się sprawą i mogliby zacząć szukać Crowleya. Ale nie, anioły się wlokły i był pewien, że robią to specjalnie. Może nawet były w spisku i dlatego to robiły.

Kiedy wszystkim skończyła się służba, przenieśli się do mieszkania Deana i Castiela. To był kolejny powód do narzekań, bo Dean nie lubił takiego tłoku w jego własnym domu. Nawet Sam mu przeszkadzał, choć nie tak dawno temu mieszkali ze sobą. Gadreel nie zwracał na siebie uwagi aż tak bardzo, ale i tak było go widać stojącego przy oknie i obserwującego ulicę. Garth kręcił się po całym mieszkaniu dopóki Dean nie usadził go przy stole i razem z Samem nie zaczęli grać w pokera, by zabić czymś czas. Tylko Castiel zachowywał się normalnie, tak jak każdego wieczora po powrocie z pracy. Wyniósł do łazienki kosz z rzeczami do prania, przygotował Deanowi ubrania na jutro, nawet zameldował się w kuchni, by zrobić mu kanapki, bo zwykle o tej porze jedli razem kolację. Przez to przyzwyczajenie, Sam i Garth przyglądali się dziwnie aniołowi, który jak gdyby nigdy nic szykował posiłek.

\- Niezła kura domowa – stwierdził Sam, spoglądając to na Castiela, to na brata.

\- Zazdrościsz? Sara nie robi ci kanapek? – zapytał złośliwie Dean, nawet nie trudząc się, by spojrzeć na Sama. Musiał się skupić na kartach, bo do wygrania było pięćdziesiąt dolców.

\- Robi, ale kiedy ją poproszę. Sama z siebie mi nie zrobi.

\- Moja dziewczyna też nic sama z siebie mi nie zrobi – wtrącił się Garth. – Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, sam umiem sobie zrobić kanapki, ale to dziwne, że Cas nawet nie musi cię pytać, czy jesteś głodny. Czyta ci w myślach?

\- Po pierwsze, grajcie do cholery. Po drugie, Cas nie czyta mi w myślach. A po trzecie, on się uczy, dlatego tak chętnie to robi. Założę się, że jak opanuje robienie kanapek do perfekcji, to zacznie je robić dla siebie, a nie dla mnie. Po czwarte, grajcie do cholery.

Powrócili do gry, ale tylko na kilka minut, bo po tym czasie Castiel przyniósł zrobione kanapki. Chleb był bardzo grubo pokrojony. Gdyby nie to, że ser był już kupiony w plasterkach, pewnie też miałby grubość małego palca. Taki a nie inny wygląd kanapek nie był jednak spowodowany tym, że anioł nie potrafił posługiwać się nożem. Nie, po prostu wciąż nie doszedł do tego, jaką grubość powinny mieć kanapki. Próbował każdej po kolei, a Dean był jego królikiem doświadczalnym.

\- Nie jestem głodny, Cas – powiedział, patrząc na postawiony przed nim talerz.

\- Możesz zjeść później.

\- Później idziemy na akcję – przekonywał dalej. To nie tak, że bał się jeść te kanapki, po prostu wolał nie jeść tuż przed ewentualną walką z aniołami. Jeszcze któryś wywołałby u niego wymioty, choć nie bardzo wiedział, jak miałoby to wyglądać.

\- Więc wstawię to do lodówki na jutro – zdecydował Castiel i zabrał talerz. – Będzie w sam raz na śniadanie.

\- O ile dożyjemy – wymamrotał pod nosem Dean, nim znów skupił się na grze.

Znowu nie pograli długo, tym razem przez Gadreela, który wciąż czatował przy oknie.

\- Już są – powiedział w pewnym momencie. – Przynajmniej jeden z nich.

\- W końcu. – Dean rzucił karty na stół i pospiesznie zabrał wygrane pieniądze. Jeśli „przypadkiem" zabrał nieco więcej, to nikt tego nie zauważył.

Wyszli z mieszkania i zeszli na parter, by powitać pierwszego sprzymierzeńca. Dean znalazł się na zewnątrz jako pierwszy i od razu podniosło mu się ciśnienie krwi, gdy zobaczył, jak na masce Impali przysiadła Bela.

\- Cześć, Winchester. – Bela pomachała mu, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

\- Znasz ją, Dean? – zapytał Garth, ale nie miał czasu na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Jedyne, na czym mógł się teraz skupić, to Bela siedząca na jego samochodzie. Mogła mu porysować lakier albo gorzej.

\- Złaź z mojego maleństwa! – zawołał wściekły.

\- Podziwiam, że nie boisz się wykrzykiwać tego odważnego oświadczenia na środku ulicy. – Bela z gracją zsunęła się po masce.

\- To nie o to mi... – Krew się w nim gotowała. Bela dopiero co się pojawiła, a już zalazła mu za skórę. Miała talent.

\- No już, już – powiedziała i podeszła do niego, klepiąc go lekko w policzek w bezowocnej próbie ukojenia mu nerwów. Może gdyby zrobił to Castiel, to by się uspokoił.

Dean zareagował instynktownie i szybko złapał Belę za nadgarstek, by odtrącić jej rękę. Może zrobił to nieco za mocno, bo nim się zorientował, co się dzieje, został brutalnie złapany za kark i przyparty do Impali.

\- Hej, zostaw go! – usłyszał krzyk Sama.

\- Co próbowałeś osiągnąć, chłopcze? – Nie rozpoznawał tego głosu, który rozbrzmiewał mu tuż przy uchu. Był cichy, zastraszający, z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem. Należał do mężczyzny, który pojawił się dosłownie z nikąd.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć, co zaraz spróbuję osiągnąć – odpowiedział, próbując się wyszarpać, ale to tylko poskutkowało mocniejszym przyciśnięciem do wozu.

\- Kazałem ci zostawić mojego brata! – Sam w końcu ruszył się z miejsca, by wspomóc Deana, ale Castiel okazał się szybszy.

\- Zostaw go, Balthazar – rozkazał.

Balthazar? Kojarzył to imię, już je kiedyś słyszał i to z ust Castiela.

\- Zaatakował Belę – zauważył Balthazar, nie rozluźniając chwytu na karku Deana. – Jeśli nie chciał mieć twarzy rozpłaszczonej na samochodzie, powinien był trzymać łapy przy sobie.

\- Puść. Go – powtórzył, tym razem bardziej dobitnie.

Dean nie widział za wiele, ale był pewny, że Castiel wygląda teraz naprawdę przerażająco i kwestią czasu było, kiedy zostanie przez Balthazara wypuszczony. Tak też się stało, facet odsunął się, a Dean mógł mu się w końcu przyjrzeć. Tak jak się spodziewał, wyglądał jak dupek z tym swoim pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem i ubrany w te eleganckie ciuszki.

\- Co to kurwa było, koleś? – zapytał, nie spuszczając Balthazara z oczu. Kto wie, co mógł jeszcze wywinąć.

\- To był mój ochroniarz – odpowiedziała Bela, stając obok mężczyzny. – Jak widać nie zawodzi, twój zresztą też nie. Hej, Cas.

\- Bela – przywitał się anioł nieznacznym skinieniem głowy.

\- Czy ktoś może nas w końcu wprowadzić w temat? – poprosił Sam. Podobnie jak Dean, miał się na baczności.

\- To jest Bela Talbot – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Współpracowaliśmy z nią jakiś czas temu, pamiętasz?

\- To jest ta Bela?

\- Niezłe ziółko, co? – zapytał Dean. – Ostatnim razem nie miała ze sobą tego palanta.

\- Biedny, sfrustrowany chłopiec – zażartował Balthazar. – Zawsze ma takie napady histerii, Cassie?

\- Cassie? – zdziwił się Dean, kompletnie ignorując to, że Balthazar właśnie go obraził.

\- Poznaj mojego nowego anioła, Dean – powiedziała Bela, opierając się o Balthazara. – Cieszę się, że namówiłeś Iniasa na zmianę. Balthazar nie jest taką ciotą, jak on.

\- Jest fiutem, to prawie to samo.

\- Czuję się niekomfortowo, więc chyba to przerwę – stwierdził Garth, wychodząc na środek. Wszyscy od razu skupili się na nim. – Najwyraźniej część z was już się zna, ale ja nie znam wszystkich, więc prosiłbym o dokładniejsze wyjaśnienia? Bez ubliżania sobie nawzajem.

Dean wiedział, że to będzie trudne, bo Bela denerwowała go jak nikt inny, a co gorsze miała teraz do pomocy Balthazara, który był chyba jeszcze gorszy od niej.

\- Co ty na to, Cassie? – O wilku mowa. – Potrafisz zapanować nad swoim człowieczkiem?

Znowu to Cassie. Nie podobało mu się to przezwisko, które drugi anioł nadał Castielowi. Głównie przez to, że wskazywało to na fakt, że oba anioły są lub były ze sobą blisko. Co gorsza, Castielowi najwyraźniej to przezwisko nie przeszkadzało. Wątpił, że jego i Balthazara łączyły jakieś seksualne stosunki, w końcu byli braćmi, ale to nie przeszkadzało Deanowi w byciu zazdrosnym. Będzie musiał wymyślić aniołowi własne przezwisko.

Castiel na spokojnie wytłumaczył Garthowi kim są Bela i Balthazar. Dean czasami się wtrącał, by inaczej scharakteryzować złodziejkę, co zawsze kończyło się uzyskaniem reakcji u Balthazara. Anioł był bardzo opiekuńczy, niemal tak samo, jak Inias, co trochę dziwiło. Dean nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Bela pozwoli na coś takiego. W końcu była zwolenniczką trzymania aniołów na krótkiej smyczy, a tymczasem Balthazar nieźle sobie poczynał i nie dostawał za to reprymendy. Czyżby ta uparta kobieta w końcu zrozumiała, że praca z aniołem to nie wyzysk jednej ze stron a partnerstwo? Wątpił, prędzej Balthazar nie kupował tej całej dominacji i po prostu się wycwanił swoim językiem. Gość wyglądał na takiego, co nie daje sobie w kasze dmuchać.

Castiel skończył opowiadać dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy za Impalą zaparkował samochód, a ze środka wyszły dwie osoby, mężczyzna i kobieta. Dean nie znał kobiety, ale mężczyznę jak najbardziej.

\- Niemożliwe – wyszeptał w zdumieniu. – Pieprzony Victor Henriksen.

\- Co słychać, Winchester? Powinienem był wiedzieć, że ty też siedzisz w tym gównie po uszy.

\- Victor, dobrze cię widzieć, stary – przywitał się Garth i podszedł do mężczyzny, by uścisnąć mu dłoń.

\- Widzę, że zebrała się sama śmietanka. – Victor przyjrzał się każdej obecnej przed budynkiem osobie. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy jesteś wyższy niż ostatnio, Sam?

\- Wydaje ci się – zapewnił Sam.

\- Teraz ja jestem zdezorientowana – przyznała Bela. – Znacie się?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Dean. Wciąż był zaskoczony widokiem Henriksena. – Pracował z nami w FBI, ale potem dostał przeniesienie.

\- Całe szczęście – stwierdził Henriksen. – Ty i Laffite działaliście mi na nerwy.

\- A ty nam.

Henriksen nigdy nie był jednym z jego dobrych znajomych. Nie potrafili się dogadać, zawsze były pomiędzy nimi sprzeczki. Rywalizowali też między sobą we wszystkim, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Henriksen dostał lepszą fuchę w Waszyngtonie. Wyjechał i to był ostatni raz, kiedy go widział. Sam jeszcze nie był wtedy agentem, ale znał go i też nie darzył go sympatią, choć to już było bardziej spowodowane niechęcią Deana. Obaj nie przypuszczali, że jeszcze kiedyś go spotkają, zwłaszcza jako partnera dla anioła.

\- Teraz znowu będziemy współpracować.

\- Nie cieszy mnie ta perspektywa – wyznał Dean. Wolał już utarczki z Belą.

\- Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem. Widać nie tylko ty jesteś lubiany przez anioły.

\- Jak w ogóle znalazłeś się w tym biznesie? – zapytał Sam.

\- Pewnie w ten sam, co wy. Anioł zstąpił z nieba i powiedział mi o wszystkim. Od tamtej pory Rachel zawsze mi towarzyszy.

\- Tak ma na imię? – Dean przyjrzał się anielicy uważniej. Poza kupidynem, pierwszy raz widział anioła w kobiecym naczyniu. – Nie przeszkadza ci łażenie za Henriksenem, skarbie?

\- Odnoś się do mnie z szacunkiem, człowieku – nakazała groźnie Rachel.

\- Jaka wrażliwa.

\- Czy możemy skończyć te zjazd rodzinny – poprosił zirytowany Balthazar. – Zaczyna mnie mdlić od tych czułości.

\- Przestań denerwować Deana, Balthazar – odezwał się znów Castiel.

\- Aż taka z niego delikatna panienka? – zakpił.

\- Ty mały... – Dean chciał do niego podejść i dać mu w mordę, ale Castiel zatrzymał go, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Dean, odpuść – powiedział, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, po czym zwrócił się znowu do Balthazara. – Mówię poważnie, przestań.

\- Dobra, dobra, przestanę – obiecał, choć wcale nie wyglądał, jakby tę obietnicę miał dotrzymać.

Dean szybko się uspokoił, choć przeczuwał, że ta współpraca, to będzie jedna wielka porażka. Wszyscy popadli w konflikt ze wszystkimi, tylko pacyfista Garth i milczący Gadreel nie narobili sobie jak na razie wrogów, choć z taką mieszanką różnych charakterów, to była tylko kwestia czasu. Dean miał tego pecha, że póki co miał tych wrogów najwięcej, choć przynajmniej sprzymierzeńców miał też tyle samo. To wcale go nie pocieszało. Najgorsze posiłki, jakie mogły mu się trafić. Zaczynał się martwic o powodzenie zadania. Jeśli któreś z nich nie będzie się zachowywać jak rozsądna, dorosła osoba, to już mogą się nazwać martwymi, bo nie będą mieli żadnych szans z aniołami.

Jak się okazało, Bela i Henriksen oraz ich anioły nie wiedzieli, po co konkretnie zostali wezwani, po prostu dostali rozkaz i musieli przyjechać, jeśli nie chcieli mieć na głowie wściekłych archaniołów. Z tego powodu Gadreel i Castiel musieli wszystko po kolei wyjaśniać, wprowadzając ich w sprawę. Bela nie była pod wrażeniem, w ogóle nie obchodziła ją ta sprawa i stwierdziła, że jeśli wybuchnie wojna, to trudno. Henriksen miał zupełnie inne zdanie na ten temat, jak zresztą i pozostali. Nawet Balthazar się z nią nie zgadzał i dał jej to wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Bela niemal rzuciła mu się do gardła, gdy zaczął się z nią kłócić. Zdecydowanie byli siebie warci.

Garth znowu interweniował i uspokoił oboje. Gdy już był spokój, wszyscy wreszcie zgodnie stwierdzili, że trzeba zająć się tą sprawą jak najszybciej, by nie wymknęła się spod kontroli.

\- Wiemy w ogóle, gdzie są te anioły? – zapytała Rachel.

\- Gdzieś w Chicago – odpowiedział Gadreel.

\- Wspaniale – stwierdziła Bela. – Gdzieś w Chicago, czyli mogą być wszędzie. Czy wy oczekujecie, że będziemy przeszukiwać całe miasto?

\- Możemy ponownie użyć ogarów – zasugerował Dean. Te bestie go przerażały, gdy tak się na niego gapiły, ale powinny się przydać do tego zadania. Nie mogło być wiele aniołów w Chicago, poza Castielem i Gadreelem pewnie nie było żadnych. Jeśli ogary mają taki dobry nos, powinny sobie poradzić ze znalezieniem jednej grupki. Może nawet pójdą za odorem zemsty, czy coś w tym stylu.

Gadreel od razu udał się po dwa ogary, w tym czasie Dean postanowił skorzystać z tego, że nie mieli lidera i sam się nim mianował.

\- Rozdzielimy się na dwie grupy, skoro będą dwa ogary – zdecydował.

\- Przepraszam – przerwał mu Balthazar – ale kto pozwolił ci rządzić?

\- A co? Chcesz przejąć tę fuchę?

Balthazar mu nie odpowiedział, tylko zwrócił się do Castiela:

\- Podoba ci się ten pomysł? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dean jest w stanie dowodzić, ufam jego osądom i ty też powinieneś.

\- Mnie to wisi – odezwała się Bela oparta o Impalę, czym denerwowała Deana. – Jak tylko zabijemy te anioły, to się stąd zmywam.

\- Nikt nie będzie za tobą tęsknił – stwierdził Dean.

\- I to jest odpowiedni kandydat na przywódcę? – zdziwił się Balthazar. – Zachowuje się jak dziecko.

\- Nikt cię tu nie trzyma, droga wolna. Jeśli nie podoba ci się moja pozycja, odejdź.

\- Chciałbyś co? Na twoje nieszczęście zamierzam tu zostać.

\- Czy was dwóch może przestać się kłócić? – westchnął Sam. – Przyprawiacie mnie o ból głowy.

\- Dean zawsze był uparty – wtrącił się Henriksen. Wyraźnie bawiło go to wszystko, bo z twarzy nie znikał mu uśmieszek. – Nie odpuści. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy dorwał się do przywództwa.

\- Jakoś nie widziałem innych kandydatów – zauważył Dean. – Ale proszę bardzo, jest inny chętny?

Nikt się nie odezwał, nawet Balthazar siedział cicho, choć pewnie dlatego, że Castiel cały czas miał na niego oko.

\- Możesz być liderem, Dean – odezwał się w końcu Garth. – Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, nadajesz się.

\- Podczas wspólnych polowań idzie ci nieźle – dodał Sam. – Poza tym tylko ty znasz nas wszystkich. No może poza Balthazarem i Rachel, ale z tym pomoże ci Castiel. Wybór jest oczywisty.

\- Dzięki, Sammy. – Dean uśmiechnął się złośliwie i spojrzał w kierunku anioła Beli.

\- Uważam – odezwała się nagle Rachel – że to któreś z nas powinno być przywódcą. Castiel jest najlepszym wyborem.

\- Zgadzam się – powiedział Balthazar. – Mamy walczyć przeciw aniołom, najlepiej więc będzie, jeśli to anioł będzie nami dowodził. Cassie ma wprawę.

\- W porządku, zostanę przywódcą – zgodził się Castiel. Dean poczuł się zraniony. Jeszcze chwile temu anioł trzymał z nim, a teraz był przeciw, bo jego rodzeństwu się to nie podobało?

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Sam.

Castiel przytaknął.

\- Tak, zostanę przywódcą. A moją pierwszą decyzją będzie przekazanie tego przywództwa Deanowi.

Bela parsknęła śmiechem, widząc minę Balthazara.

\- Twój mały sabotaż nie zadziałał – zauważyła. – Szkoda było twojego czasu. Ten aniołek jest zbyt mocno zakochany, by odmówić czegoś swojemu człowieczkowi.

Balthazar nic więcej nie powiedział, patrzył się tylko z niechęcią na rozpromienionego Deana.

\- Dzięki, Cas – powiedział, klepiąc partnera po ramieniu. – Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć.

\- Do usług.

Balthazar wyraźnie chciał się znowu odezwać, ale jedno surowe spojrzenie od Castiela skutecznie go uciszyły. Dean nie miał pojęcia, czemu anioł Beli był taki potulny w tym jednym przypadku, ale nie zamierzał narzekać.

Dean w końcu podzielił ich wszystkich na dwie grupy. Chociaż ryzykował podniesionym ciśnieniem krwi, zdecydował się, że on i Castiel pójdą razem z Belą i Balthazarem. Na wszelki wypadek wziął jeszcze Gartha. W takim towarzystwie taki pacyfikator zawsze się przyda. Sam powinien sobie poradzić z Henriksenem, w razie czego miał do pomocy Gadreela, który może był przez większość czasu cichy, ale potrafił być przerażający, gdy musiał chronić Sama.

Ogary w końcu przybyły, równie przerażające, jak ostatnim razem, choć Dean miał sporo zabawy obserwując reakcję pozostałych. Sam był nimi zafascynowany, ale szybko mu przeszło, gdy jeden z ogarów otworzył dodatkowe oczy i spojrzał prosto na niego. Castiel musiał wydać psu rozkaz, by przestał, inaczej Sam mógłby się przestraszyć na śmierć.

\- Jeden z nich to ten sam, który znalazł Crowleya – poinformował Gadreel, kładąc dłoń na jednej z głów ogara.

\- Przyda nam się później – stwierdził Dean. – Pamiętasz, gdzie go znaleźć?

\- Nie będzie z tym problemu.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie zaczynajmy.

Rozdzielili się tak, jak zdecydował Dean i rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Ogar stał się niewidzialny, by nie przestraszyć przypadkowych ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do piekielnych kuzynów, mógł go zobaczyć każdy, a nie tylko ten, który zawarł umowę.

O dziwo przemieszczanie się gdziekolwiek z Belą i Balthazarem nie było tak upierdliwe, jak Dean się spodziewał. Oboje byli zajęci bardziej sobą, niż denerwowaniem jego. Castiel milczał, obserwując cały czas ogara, więc do rozmowy pozostał tylko Garth. A ten był bardzo chętny do rozmowy, choć nie na nazbyt ważne tematy. Garth głównie pytał go, jak mu się układa. Gdyby go nie znał, uznałby, że to tylko próba ukazania jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania jego życiem, ale Garth lubił dowiadywać się takich rzeczy od przyjaciół, a ponieważ w tej chwili nie było nic ciekawszego do roboty, to zaczął drugiemu agentowi odpowiadać. To było miłe komuś się wygadać, miał tylko nadzieję, że ta dwójka z tyłu nie podsłuchiwała. Na pewno chcieliby to później wykorzystać w jednej ze sprzeczek, więc nie zamierzał im tego ułatwiać.

W końcu jednak i Garth zamilkł, a Dean zaczął się martwić o przebieg akcji. Zaczynało w końcu do niego docierać, że zmierzą się z aniołami. Nadludzko silnymi aniołami, którym ludzie gołymi rękami nie mogli nic zrobić. W tym przypadku sprawdzało się tylko anielskie ostrze. I to martwiło go najbardziej. Mieli je, sam miał jedno, ale anioły, których szukali, też je miały. To oznaczało, że Castiel mógł w każdej chwili zostać ranny albo nawet zginąć. Tego się właśnie obawiał, że nie dadzą rady i jego anioł zginie. Nawet posiłki mogły nie wystarczyć, dlatego Dean postanowił, że jeśli dojdzie do walki, to przez cały dzień będzie się trzymał blisko Castiela, by go pilnować. Wierzył w jego umiejętności, robił to tylko dla własnego spokoju. Jeśli będzie miał anioła na oku, łatwiej mu będzie walczyć, choć liczył na to, że jakoś się dogadają z tą grupką buntowników. Może jeśli obiecają im, że sami dorwą Crowleya, to zrezygnują. Może.

Poszukiwania ciągnęły się i ciągnęły. Z każdą kolejną minutą Dean miał wrażenie, że lepiej byłoby puścić ogary, by same szukały śladu, w przeciwnym razie będą chodzić po mieście całą noc albo i dłużej, a i tak nic nie znajdą. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, ale nie że aż tak. Ogary miały mieć ponoć świetny węch. Póki co krążyły tylko jak dzieci we mgle.

\- Genialny miałeś pomysł, Dean – powiedziała kpiąco Bela, gdy ogar po raz kolejny wpadł bardziej na trop Castiela lub Gadreela, niż któregoś z szukanych aniołów. – Gdyby nie ogary, nie znaleźlibyśmy żadnego anioła.

\- Musisz być taka wredna? – zapytał jej. – Wcale nie szukamy długo.

\- Minęły trzy godziny. I miną kolejne, a my nic nie znajdziemy. Może powinieneś pomyśleć o abdykacji, zanim ktoś przeprowadzi zamach stanu.

\- Znajdziemy anioły – zapewnił, choć sam zaczynał tracić wiarę. Jak trzygłowy pies mógł jeszcze nie znaleźć dobrego tropu? Castiel był lepszy w szukaniu wampirów niż ten bezużyteczny zwierzak.

\- Powtarzaj to sobie.

Dean zacisnął zęby ze złości, by przypadkiem nie powiedzieć czegoś Beli. Nie było czasu na głupie sprzeczki.

\- Kiedyś ją zabiję – wymamrotał, mając nadzieję, że Balthazar tego nie usłyszał. Wyglądało na to, że nie, ale Garth już tak.

\- To tylko jedno zadanie – przypomniał. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Nie wiem, czemu jej tak nie lubisz, ale na pewno nie jest aż tak źle.

\- Nie znasz możliwości Beli.

\- Może po prostu poznaliście się w złych okolicznościach.

\- Z nią wszystkie okoliczności są złe.

Może Garth miał rację, może nie, nie zamierzał sprawdzać. Nie chciał się przyjaźnić z Belą, nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Stosunku zawodowe mu wystarczały, potrafił oddzielić pracę od własnych opinii wobec danej osoby. Z Castielem mu się udało, z Belą też mu się uda. O ile Balthazar nie będzie się wtrącał.

Minęła kolejna godzina nieprzerwanych narzekań Beli, do której dołączył też Balthazar. Dean powoli tracił do nich cierpliwość, ale na szczęście od urwania im łbów wybawił go dzwoniący telefon.

\- Hej, Sam, macie coś? – zapytał, gdy odebrał.

\- Ogar wariuje, Zeke ledwo go powstrzymał. Chyba w końcu znalazł anioły.

\- Gdzie jesteście?

Sam podał mu adres i jakoś niespecjalnie zdziwiło go, że anioły ukryły się na obrzeżach. Powinni byli zacząć szukać właśnie tam, zamiast jak głupi kręcić się niemal w centrum.

Wyruszanie na tak ważną akcję taksówką może nie wyglądało zbyt groźnie, ale nie mieli czasu, by wracać po Impalę. I tak wszyscy by się do niej nie zmieścili, a tak przynajmniej mieli dwie taksówki, które zawiozły ich na miejsce. Wszyscy już czekali na nich przed jakimś domkiem, który niewiele różnił się od tego, w którym zginęły poprzednie anioły. Dean miał złe przeczucia.

\- Nie zabijamy, tylko najpierw próbujemy dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia – przypomniał im. – Nie potrzebny nam bezsensowny rozlew krwi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki święty – powiedział Henriksen.

\- Nie zamierzam zabijać aniołów, które jeszcze nic nie zrobiły – wytłumaczył Dean. W dłoni miał już ostrze, ale nie zamierzał go użyć, jeśli dogadają się z aniołami. Nie chciał ryzykować walki, która mogła się źle skończyć dla któregoś z nich. - Wchodzimy.

Nie przeszli na tyły, zaskakiwanie żądnych zemsty aniołów, to nie mógł być dobry pomysł. Dean wolał do nich podejść na spokojnie. On i Sam weszli jako pierwsi, zaraz potem Garth z Castielem i Gadreelem. Bela i Henriksen weszli na końcu wraz ze swoimi aniołami, każdy z nich miał broń w ręce.

Poszukiwane anioły faktycznie były w tym domu. Było ich jedenaście i wszystkie jakby czekały na ich przybycie, co wydawało się dziwne. Jeden z nich odwrócił się w stronę przybyszów, ale nic nie powiedział, po prostu patrzył.

\- Chcemy tylko pogadać – powiedział szybko Dean, ale wątpił, że jego słowa jakoś podziałały. Anioł wyglądał, jakby wcale go nie usłyszał. – Który z was jest liderem?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, za to wszystkie anioły, niczym jakieś upiorne kukły, odwróciły się, a w ich dłoniach pojawiły się anielskie ostrza.

\- Cholera – szepnął Balthazar.

Anioły bez ostrzeżenia rzuciły się w ich stronę. Były piekielnie szybkie i w mgnieniu oka doskoczyły do każdego. Dean w ostatniej chwili uniósł ostrze w górę i zablokował cios, odpychając od siebie anioła, który go zaatakował. To nie było proste, anioł miał nad nim przewagę fizyczną, ale nim zdążył znowu zaatakować, Bela skoczyła na niego od boku i samym impetem popchnęła go na ścianę, by zaraz potem wbić mu ostrze tuż pod gardło. Anioł otworzył usta, z których wydobył się oślepiający blask. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu musieli zamknąć oczy, by ich nie stracić.

\- Orientuj się – wysapała Bela, pozwalając ciału upaść i zaatakowała następnego anioła, który już z kimś walczył. To była dobra strategia, ale nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć, bo znowu został zaatakowany. Tym razem poradził sobie sam, choć anioł powalił go na ziemię i złapał za twarz, próbując go zabić swoimi mocami.

Dean zarzucił aniołowi nogę na biodro i zamienił ich pozycję. Zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści ostrza dźgnął przeciwnika, zabijając go od razu i bez żadnych problemów. Nim wstał, szybko ocenił sytuację, by upewnić się, czy nikt nie potrzebuje pomocy. Nie potrzebowali, każdy radził sobie świetnie, Sam i Garth nawet już nie walczyli, bo nie mieli z kim, Gadreel i Castiel zajęli się wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem, jakie im groziło. Bela miała małe problemy, anioł zdążył ją zranić, ale szybko mu się odpłaciła czymś znacznie gorszym. Henriksen i Rachel również zabili ostatnich przeciwników, a Balthazar właśnie dobijał ostatniego z aniołów.

To była szybka, choć dosyć brutalna walka. Dean podejrzewał, że Castiel i Gadreel jednak poradziliby sobie sami, poszło nawet łatwiej, niż można się było spodziewać. Dostawał gorszych obrażeń, gdy dla zabawy siłował się z Castielem, a ten się wtedy wstrzymywał ze swoją siłą. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Wolałby już dostać porządny łomot, niż walczyć z aniołem jak równy z równym. To nie mogło wróżyć nic dobrego.

\- Dziwne te anioły – powiedział Henriksen, podchodząc do jednego z nich. Najwyraźniej nie był sam w swoich podejrzeniach.

\- Zgadzam się. – Gadreel uklęknął przy martwym aniele i przyjrzał się uważnie jego twarzy. – Zachowywały się jak bezwolne kukiełki.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Bela.

\- Ktoś je kontrolował – wyjaśnił Balthazar. – Przynamniej tak to wyglądało. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby poprzednie też były kontrolowane, a później je po prostu zabito. Ktokolwiek to robi, tym razem nie zdążył.

\- Albo tamte anioły to była tylko pułapka – stwierdziła Rachel. – Chcieli ściągnąć ich więcej.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu – zauważył Henriksen. – Kto miałby zabijać anioły i zwalać winę na demony tylko po to, by ściągnąć kolejne, przejąć nad nimi kontrolę i potem je zabić? Nie lepiej było nie zabijać poprzednich?

Deana zaczynała boleć głowa od tych spekulacji i teorii. Zgadzał się z Henriksenem, to nie miało żadnego sensu, zwłaszcza że to nie był pierwszy taki przypadek i dopiero teraz anioły zeszły na ziemię, by się zemścić.

\- Może to były tylko testy – zasugerował Garth. – Pomyślcie tylko, wszystkie poprzednie anioły zostały zabite, a te nadal żyły, gdy się zjawiliśmy. Jeśli ktoś przejąłby nad nimi kontrole tylko po to, by je zabić, zrobiłby to od razu, nie czekałby. Zamiast tego zostawił je przy życiu i pod całkowitą kontrolą. Może w pewnym sensie była to przynęta, ale ten ktoś raczej przede wszystkim sprawdzał, czy da się kontrolować anioły. Poprzednie próby się nie udały, dlatego zabił obiekty testowe, które tylko ściągnęły większą uwagę aniołów. Kolejne króliki doświadczalne przybyły same i tym razem się udało.

\- Zostawił je tutaj na później – wtrącił Sam. – Wygląda to tak, jakby zbierał armię.

\- Armia zombie aniołów? Na co to komu? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Gdybyś wysilił swój ptasi móżdżek, to byś wiedział – powiedział Balthazar.

\- Nie ja tu mam skrzydła i przypominam ptaka, więc siedź cicho – rozkazał. – Cas?

\- Nie wiem, kto chciałby przejąć kontrolę nad aniołami – odpowiedział. – Ale cokolwiek planuje, nie skończy się to dobrze.

\- Jakiś psychol zbiera armię praktycznie nieśmiertelnych aniołów – podsumował Henriksen. – Świetnie, tego nam tylko brakowało.

\- To tylko prototypy – zauważył znowu Garth. – Były bardzo słabe, jakby nie wiedziały do końca, jak walczyć.

\- Wadliwa partia. – Bela trąciła nogą jednego z aniołów. – Spróbuje po raz kolejny, zwłaszcza że zabiliśmy mu tych przyjemniaczków.

\- Tylko gdzie? – zapytał Sam. – Zeke mówił, że były też przypadki z poza Ameryki.

\- Archaniołowie powinni więc rozkazać wszystkim aniołom wrócić do nieba na przymusowe wakacje. Wtedy będą bezpieczne.

\- I zaprzepaszczą szansę na znalezienie tego kolesia – zauważył Dean. – To zły pomysł, archaniołowie nie mogą kontrolować wszystkich.

\- To była tylko propozycja – wyjaśniła Bela. – Nic tu po nas. Ja i Balthazar będziemy spadać. Dajcie znać, gdy znowu będziecie potrzebować pomocy.

\- Czyli nigdy.

Bela wysłała mu jeszcze całusa, nim z kpiącym uśmieszkiem wyszła na zewnątrz.

\- Pa, chłopcy – pożegnał się Balthazar i zniknął, trzepocząc skrzydłami. Dean szczególnie ucieszył się właśnie z jego zniknięcia.

\- Ja i Rachel też pójdziemy – stwierdził Henriksen. – Będziemy w kontakcie.

\- Na razie, Victor.

Zostali sami, tak jak zazwyczaj pracowali. Rozejrzeli się po domu, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma tu nic podejrzanego albo jakiś anioł się nie uchował. Dom był jednak pusty.

\- Pierwszy raz spotykam się z taką kontrolą – przyznał Gadreel.

\- Ja też – dodał Castiel. – Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

\- Czyli nie wiecie, kto mógłby za tym stać? – zapytał Garth.

\- Teoretycznie każdy. Inny anioł, demon, człowiek.

\- Crowley – dodał Dean. – Serio, to musi być on.

\- Zobaczymy – stwierdził Sam. – Zmywajmy się stąd, mam dość stania wśród trupów.

Ze względu na środek nocy, znalezienie taksówki w takiej okolicy było niemożliwe. Transport dzięki aniołom nie wchodził w grę, Dean zdecydował się więc zadzwonić po taksówkę, ale nim wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, zauważył, że w ich stronę szły cztery podejrzanie wyglądające osoby. Dean sięgnął po broń, tak na wszelki wypadek, Sam i Garth, gdy to zobaczyli, zrobili to samo. Tylko Castiel i Gadreel tego nie zrobili. Zamiast tego obaj uklęknęli na jedno kolano i pochylili głowy.

\- Cas? – zdziwił się Dean. Castiel nigdy przed nikim nie klękał. No może przed nim, ale z zupełnie innych powodów.

\- To archaniołowie – wyszeptał Zeke.

Archaniołowie? Na ziemi? Dean nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek ich spotka. Wielkie szychy zwykle nie spoufalały się z pospólstwem, a mimo to cztery najpotężniejsze anioły właśnie zmierzały w ich stronę. Castiel i Gadreel zdecydowanie nie chcieli z nimi zadzierać i od razu padły im do stóp, ale Dean nie był wcale pod wrażeniem tej dominacji. Garth i Sam również i wcale nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Dopiero z bliska Dean mógł lepiej się przyjrzeć archaniołom. Ten na samym przedzie był wysoki, o ciemnych włosach i wyglądał na bardzo dostojnego. Może był troszkę przerażający, ale tylko troszkę, choć Dean mało się go bał, bo za bardzo przypominał mu ojca z lat młodości. Wyglądał niemal jak John na kilku zdjęciach. Po prawej od niego, nieco z tyłu, szedł czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Miał nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy, zdecydowanie nie chciał tu być, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby obcowanie z ludźmi godziło w jego dumę. Następny wydał się Deanowi arogancki, choć nie wiedział czemu. Był niski i miał dłuższe od poprzednich, choć nie tak długie jak Sam, jasne włosy. Na szarym końcu szedł kolejny jasnowłosy archanioł, nawet wyższy od tego pierwszego. Był dziwny, jakby znudzony tym wszystkim. Gdy spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, było w nich widać obojętność. Gdy wszyscy się zatrzymali, nie podszedł bliżej pozostałych, dale trzymał się z tyłu i patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie przed siebie.

\- Gadreel, Castiel – odezwał się archanioł, który szedł na przedzie. – Wstańcie.

Oba anioły natychmiast wykonały polecenie, nie przestały jednak pochylać głów w geście szacunku.

\- Wiemy już, co się wydarzyło – mówił dalej archanioł. Patrzył tylko na Gadreela i Castiela, nie interesując się ludźmi stojącymi tuż obok. – Przejęcie kontroli nad aniołami, to poważny problem, musicie go jak najszybciej rozwiązać.

\- Tak jest – odparł potulnie Castiel.

Dean miał ochotę wymiotować, widząc partnera zachowującego się w ten sposób. To było do niego niepodobne.

\- Czemu sami się tym nie zajmiecie? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej archaniołów, które w końcu zwróciły na niego swoją uwagę. Ten najniższy wydawał się tym nawet rozbawiony. – Tak trudno wam ruszyć tyłki po coś więcej, niż pogadanka?

\- Dean, rozmawiasz z najważniejszym z archaniołów, Michaelem – ostrzegł go Castiel. – Nie powinieneś się tak do niego zwracać.

\- Wielki mi halo.

Nie zamierzał odwoływać tego, co powiedział, zwłaszcza że miał rację. Archaniołowie byliby w stanie zakończyć cały ten nonsens bardzo szybko, tylko im się po prostu nie chciało.

Michael przechylił głowę w bok - choć w nie tak słodki sposób, w jaki robił to Castiel – by zaraz potem zbliżyć się do Deana, który jednak trochę pożałował swoich słów, nie okazał tego jednak. Nie zamierzał sprawiać temu dupkowi satysfakcji.

\- Musisz zwracać się do mnie z szacunkiem – powiedział, obserwując uważnie reakcje Deana. – Nie zawaham się cię ukarać za ten brak szacunku, nawet jeśli łączy nas pewna więź.

Więź? O czym ten koleś gadał? Pierwszy raz go widział na oczy, jak mogło ich cokolwiek łączyć? Zwykłe gadanie tylko po to, by go nastraszyć i wymusić na nim szacunek.

Chciał o to zapytać, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Michael i pozostali archaniołowie odeszli bez słowa.

\- To było dziwne – stwierdził Sam. – O co mogło mu chodzić z tą więzią?

\- Nie wiem. Cas?

\- Opowiem ci później – obiecał anioł. – Gdy wrócimy do domu.

Dean wolał się dowiedzieć już teraz, ale wątpił, że uda mu się przekonać Castiela do zmiany zdania, więc postanowił odpuścić.

\- Czyli musimy dorwać władcę marionetek – podsumował, choć nie było tego wiele. – Jakieś pomysły?

\- Spróbujmy z Crowleyem, tak jak postanowiliśmy – zdecydował Sam. – Ma motyw.

\- Zeke, dasz radę załatwić znowu tego ogara? – zapytał Garth.

\- Powinno mi się udać – odpowiedział. – Zapytam też Zachariasza, czy może nam pomóc, ale wątpię, że się zgodzi. Prędzej na nas doniesie.

\- Nie kombinujmy, trzymajmy się planu. – Sam spojrzał na zegarek. – Późno już, nic więcej dzisiaj nie zrobimy, wracajmy w końcu do domu.

Wszyscy mu przytaknęli. To był w tej chwili najlepszy pomysł. Dean w końcu zadzwonił po taksówkę, a raczej dwie. Jedna przyjechała dosyć szybko, Sam, Garth i Gadreel do niej wsiedli i odjechali, a Dean i Castiel musieli jeszcze na swoją poczekać. Nie przeszkadzało im to, nie spieszyło im się do nikogo tak jak Samowi czy Garthowi, więc mogli chwilę poczekać. Castiel oferował, że ich przeniesie do mieszkania, ale Dean odmówił. Nie chciał, by stracił całą energię po pokonaniu takiej olbrzymiej odległości.

Taksówka wciąż nie przyjeżdżała, w okolicy w ogóle nie było żywej duszy, panowała cisza i spokój, dlatego Dean bez problemu usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Razem z Castielem obejrzeli się za siebie i zobaczyli stojącą kilka stóp od nich, drobniutką kobietę o ciemnych blond włosach i niepokojący uśmiechu na twarzy. Czy w tej okolicy był jakiś dziwny zjazd, że tyle podejrzanych osób się namnożyło?

Castiel zareagował na tę nieznajomą w bardzo dziwny sposób, momentalnie stanął przed Deanem, chroniąc go własnym ciałem. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że anioł stał się zazdrosny z jakiegoś powodu, ale gdy zobaczył w jego dłoni broń, wiedział już, że to nie o to chodzi.

\- Cas, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał, chcąc stanąć przed aniołem, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił, więc Dean odwrócił się do nieznajomej. – Coś ty za jedna?

\- Cześć, mam na imię Meg, jestem demonem – odpowiedziała kobieta, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Który demon przedstawia się w taki sposób? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- A był jakiś sens w ukrywaniu tego, kim jestem? – zapytała Meg. – Ten przystojniak od raz mnie rozpoznał.

\- Co takie plugastwo jak ty tutaj robi?

\- Przyszłam wam pomóc, aniołku – wyjaśniła. – Mogę dla was znaleźć Crowleya.

\- Czemu miałabyś to zrobić? – spytał podejrzliwie Dean.

\- Nie mogę znieść tego marnego robaka – wyjaśniła. – Znam go jeszcze z lat, kiedy nie był królem piekieł, a zamiast niego rządziła Lilith. Nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobry, jak ona.

Nie miał pojęcia, kim była Lilith i czy rzeczywiście była taka dobra, to nie było w tej chwili ważne. Ważne było to, że Meg proponowała im głowę Crowleya na tacy. Tylko za jaką cenę? Jakoś wątpił, że robiła to bezinteresownie, musiała mieć w tym swój cel. Może sama chciała przejąć władzę.

\- Dobra, pomóż nam – zgodził się od razu. Castiel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale nie zaprotestował. – Gdzie możemy znaleźć Crowleya?

\- Nie spiesz się tak, nie znam jeszcze położenia jego kryjówki. Ale znajdę je dla was.

\- Zrób to – rozkazał, widząc nadjeżdżającą taksówkę. Nie ufał Meg, ale każda pomoc się przyda. Razem z Castielem będą mieli na nią oko, żeby nic nie wywinęła.

\- Nie próbuj nas zdradzić – ostrzegł jeszcze Castiel.

Dean wsiadł razem z Castielem do taksówki i podał kierowcy adres.

\- Zachowajmy współpracę z Meg w tajemnicy przed resztą – powiedział do anioła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Sam uzna, że to zły pomysł.

\- Bo to zły pomysł. Demonom nie można ufać.

\- Wiem – przyznał. – Ale może Meg nienawidzi Crowleya na tyle, że nam pomoże bezinteresownie.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to. Ale jeśli taka jest twoja decyzja, niech tak będzie. Tylko bądź ostrożny, nie kontaktuj się z Meg beze mnie.

Dean uśmiechnął się i pocałował anioła w policzek.

\- Obiecuję.

Castiel odwzajemnił uśmiech i złapał go za dłoń. Obaj ignorowali taksówkarza, który spoglądał na nich w lusterku.

Byli w połowie drogi do domu, gdy zadzwoniła komórka Deana. Zdziwiony wyciągnął ją z kieszeni i z przerażeniem odkrył, że to Lisa. Dziwną wybrała godzinę na rozmowę.

\- Hej, mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłam – usłyszał, gdy odebrał. – Nie mogłam zasnąć i pomyślałam, że zadzwonię.

\- Bez obaw, nie spałem – zapewnił, spoglądając na Castiela by sprawdzić, czy nie podsłuchuje. Na szczęście anioł był zbyt skupiony na wyglądaniu przez okno.

\- Zajmę ci tylko chwilkę – obiecała. – Chciałam tylko zapytać, czy możemy się spotkać rano.

\- Tak, jasne – zgodził się od razu, nie chcąc ciągnąć tej rozmowy w towarzystwie Castiela. – Mam wolne, więc może o dziesiątej?

\- Okej, jesteśmy umówieni.

\- Super.

Szybko się rozłączył i znowu spojrzał na anioła, który odwrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem. To wywołało u Deana nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Musiał to zakończyć, gdy spotka się z Lisą, nie mógł dłużej znieść tego, że mógłby zranić Castiela.

Niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech i by dodać sobie otuchy, dotknął zawieszki swojej bransoletki, która symbolizowała ich związek. Poczuł się lepiej, ale na jak długo?


	5. Satyna

Dean był wykończony, gdy dotarli do domu. Chciał się położyć i wyspać przed spotkaniem z Lisą, na które cieszył się tylko trochę. Chciał ją znowu zobaczyć i z nią pogadać, ale też wyjaśnić, że nie mogą być razem. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. Chętnie zabrałby Castiela jako wsparcie, ale to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Wolał wszystko powiedzieć Lisie sam, a nie przywalać jej w twarz swoim związkiem z Castielem, zwłaszcza po tym, jak dał jej fałszywą nadzieję. Mógł wziąć anioła jako przyjaciela, ale to też byłoby nie w porządku. Jeszcze by pomyślała, że zrobił to celowo, by zabawić się jej kosztem.

Castiel przeniósł ich na piętro i otworzył drzwi. Gdy tylko mogli przejść, Dean wepchnął się pierwszy i włócząc nogami poszedł do sypialni, po drodze zrzucając z siebie ubrania. Gdy jechali nie był aż tak zmęczony, dopiero perspektywa snu tak go wykończyła. No i cały ten burdel z aniołami i demonami. W co on się wpakował?

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał Castiel, zatrzymując się w progu pokoju.

\- Tak, twojego dupska w łóżku – odparł, kładąc się i klepiąc zachęcająco miejsce obok siebie. – Chodź, aniołku.

Castiel szybko spełnił jego prośbę i położył się obok, zwrócony twarzą do Deana.

\- Teraz dobrze?

Dean przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

\- Ciuchy znikają.

Castiel pstryknął palcami i w mgnieniu oka był nagi. Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, opierając głowę we wgłębieniu szyi.

\- Teraz lepiej – zamruczał. Ich ciała były tak blisko, że był w stanie wyczuć bijące serce anioła. – Bzyknąłbym cię, ale nie mam na to siły.

\- Ja mam.

\- Somnofilia odpada.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to jakaś różnica.

\- To mnie przeraża, zwłaszcza dodając do tego twoją obsesję obserwowania mnie we śnie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że cię obserwuję, jeśli śpisz?

\- Znam cię. To jedna z twoich cech, których nigdy się u ciebie nie pozbędę.

Dean poczuł, jak Castiel zaczął go masować po głowie.

\- Chcę mieć po prostu pewność, że nic ci się we śnie nie przydarzy – wyjaśnił anioł, całując go w czubek głowy. – Jesteś bezbronny we śnie.

\- Tak długo, jak leżysz obok mnie nic mi nie grozi – zauważył, wtulając się mocniej w partnera. – Chyba że ze strony własnej wyobraźni. Wyluzuj, Cas, śmierć nie czyha na mnie przez cały czas.

\- Nawet jeśli by czyhała, to nie osobiście, jest zbyt zajęta, by zajmować się każdym człowiekiem.

Dean otworzył oczy i odsunął nieco głowę, by przyjrzeć się aniołowi.

\- Znasz Ponurego Żniwiarza?

\- Spotkałem raz Śmierć. Jest bardzo miła i uprzejma.

\- Żebyś nie czuł się źle umierając?

\- Między innymi.

\- Huh. – Dean nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Castiel ma takie znajomości. Ale z drugiej strony czemu miałby nie mieć? Jako anioł na pewno miał kontakt ze wszystkimi, którzy trzymają ten świat w porządku. Szefowie nieba to przecież jego bracia.

To przypomniało Deanowi o czymś ważnym. Wyplątał się z objęć anioła i zapalił światło, by go lepiej widzieć.

\- Miałeś mi powiedzieć, o co chodziło Michaelowi – przypomniał mu.

Castiel nie wyglądał, jakby chciał o tym mówić, musiało to być dla niego coś nieprzyjemnego, ale obiecał, więc nie mógł się w żaden sposób wymigać.

\- To trochę skomplikowane – wyznał, jakby wyolbrzymiał sprawę i chciał tym samym Deana zniechęcić do poznania prawdy.

\- Jestem pewien, że mój mózg to wytrzyma.

\- Dobra, to nie jest skomplikowane. Po prostu nie sądzę, że powinieneś to wiedzieć.

\- Chcę. Więc mów.

Castiel westchnął zrezygnowany. Nim zaczął mówić, spróbował jeszcze się od tego wymigać, używając swojego słodkiego spojrzenia. Nic mu to jednak nie dało, bo Dean był na to odporny. Miał doświadczenie po spędzeniu czternastu lat życia ze smarkatym Samem, który wykorzystywał swoje szczenięce oczka nawet wtedy, gdy chodziło o zwykłe pierwszeństwo skorzystania przed szkołą z łazienki.

Widząc, że jego strategia nie działa, Castiel w końcu się poddał.

\- Zaraz na początku istnienia ludzkości, Lucyfer chciał przeprowadzić bunt. Zamierzał was zniszczyć, bo uważał was za niepotrzebnych. Został oczywiście powstrzymany, ale gdyby do tego nie doszło, zostałby wtrącony do piekła i powróciłby w 2014 roku, by sprowadzić apokalipsę.

\- Autentyczną apokalipsę? – zapytał zdumiony. – Czterej jeźdźcy, trąby, sąd ostateczny?

\- To bardziej literacka wizja – sprostował Castiel. – Ale mniej więcej o to chodziło. Michael powiedział nam, że gdyby nie udało się wcześniej Lucyfera powstrzymać, on sam musiałby to zrobić później, tym razem na dobre. Miał zginąć z ręki Michaela podczas ostatecznej bitwy na ziemi.

\- Przecież to oznaczałoby koniec ludzkości – zauważył.

\- Jestem pewien, że Bóg urządził to wszystko tak, by do czegoś takiego nie doszło, ale straty byłyby ogromne. Na szczęście Michael i pozostali archaniołowie zatrzymali Lucyfera. Nie chcieli odwlekać jego śmierci, woleli jej zapobiec. Krótko po tym Bóg zniknął i więcej nikt go nie widział.

\- Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

Cała ta historia była ciekawa i w ogóle, ale kompletnie nie rozumiał, czemu Michael mówił o jakiejś więzi. Co to miało do rzeczy?

\- W czasie apokalipsy, Michael i Lucyfer mieli walczyć będąc w ciałach ludzkich, pewnie po to, by ich moc nie była tak destruktywna.

Castiel nie musiał kończyć, by Dean wiedział, co to oznaczało. Wszystko miało teraz sens i z wiadomych powodów, wcale mu się to nie podobało. W zasadzie zbierało mu się na wymioty, gdy myślał o tym, co miałoby się stać z jego ciałem.

\- Czyli Michael miałby mnie opętać? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- A Lucyfer Sama – dodał Castiel.

Szatan miałby używać jego brata jako swojego naczynia. To było chore i przerażające. Dwa archanioły bijące się ze sobą w ich ciałach, nie zwracający uwagi na to, co robią.

\- Wcale mi się to nie podoba – wyznał. – Nie chcę być opętany, Cas.

\- W porządku – uspokoił go anioł. – Jak mówiłem, problem z Lucyferem jest rozwiązany, nie chce już niszczyć ludzkości. Michael nie wykonał rozkazu Boga, nie strącił Lucyfera do piekła tak jak powinien tylko walczył o niego. Apokalipsa nie nastąpi, ty i Sam, jak i cała ludzkość, jesteście bezpieczni.

\- Całe szczęście. – Dean zgasił światło i położył się z powrotem, znowu tuląc się do anioła. – Nie chciałbym być kondomem dla archanioła.

\- Nie będziesz – zapewnił.

Jeśli Castiel tak mówił, to musiała to być prawda. Nigdy by go przecież nie okłamał, tylko on był ukrywającym prawdę, kłamliwym chujem.

Dean wstał przed południem i przed spotkaniem z Lisą. Zaraz po obudzeniu wysłał jej wiadomość z miejscem spotkania i poszedł się wykąpać. Castiel już nie spał, a raczej nie leżał w łóżku. Spędzał czas w salonie, bawiąc się z Jimmym, który radośnie biegał po dywanie, podgryzając stopy anioła.

\- Lepiej, żeby się nie zsikał na dywan – ostrzegł Dean, gdy wszedł do salonu całkowicie nagi. Mieszkając tylko z Castielem nie musiał się krępować swojej nagości i tak nie miał kto go tu zobaczyć.

\- Nie zrobi tego – zapewnił anioł, biorąc ostrożnie świnkę na ręce. – Wychodzisz?

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał. Czy Castiel jednak go podsłuchiwał wtedy w taksówce?

\- Słyszałem, jak o tym mówiłeś.

\- Oh. – Serce Deana zaczęło nieprzyjemnie szybko bić. – Słyszałeś moją rozmowę w taksówce?

\- Tylko twoją stronę – odparł. Dean był pewny, że nie powinno go to aż tak cieszyć, wciąż czuł się źle, że trzymał coś w tajemnicy przed aniołem, ale robił to dla jego dobra. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, że wychodzę?

\- Nie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wrócisz przed obiadem.

Z Lisą powinno pójść szybko, zdecydowanie zdąży na obiad i to sporo przed, na pewno się o to postara.

\- Jasne – zapewnił, nim poszedł do sypialni, by się ubrać. Normalnie założyłby na randkę coś, co podkreśliłoby mu na przykład tyłek albo wyeksponowało mięśnie. Ale to nie było randka, przynajmniej dla niego, dlatego postanowił założyć coś, co na samym wstępie nie działa niczym wielki neon z napisem: „do wzięcia". Nie zamierzał jednak przy tym wyglądać niechlujnie. Zarzucił na siebie jakiś bordowy podkoszulek, granatową koszulę i luźne, ciemne spodnie. W takim stroju nie powinien za bardzo zachęcać Lisy do jakiś niewłaściwych kroków, choć obawiał się, że na to już za późno. Zresztą samą twarzą mógł kogoś do siebie przekonać. Może myślał nieco narcystycznie, ale to nie była jego wina, że ludzie często zwracali uwagę właśnie na jego twarz. Czasami było to nawet przerażające, nie lubił, gdy jakiś oblech nazywał go ślicznym, co często mu się zdarzało. Gdy kobiety robiły to samo, też dostawał ciarek na plecach. Nie składał się tylko ze ślicznej buźki, a wielu tylko tak na niego patrzyło.

Ubrany, wrócił do salonu, gdzie Castiel nie bawił się już z Jimmym – gryzoń siedział w swojej klatce – zamiast tego szukał jakiegoś filmu do oglądania. Jednym z jego ulubionych była Mary Poppins. Dean mu się nie dziwił. Sam katował ten film jako dziecko i dalej bardzo go lubił.

\- Wychodzę – poinformował anioła. – Mam swoją komórkę, więc jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to dzwoń.

\- Nie zjesz śniadania? – zapytał Castiel, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Zjem na mieście.

\- Baw się dobrze.

Dean uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, zabierając po drodze kluczyki do samochodu. Tuż przed dojechaniem na miejsce Lisa przysłała mu wiadomość z informacją, że już jest w knajpce, w której się umówili. Gdy to przeczytał, zaczął się denerwować. Próbował sobie powtarzać, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną i że nie powinno go przerażać coś takiego, ale niewiele to pomagało. Mimo to nie zamierzał znowu stchórzyć i dalej oszukiwać Lisy. To było nie w porządku wobec całej ich trójki.

Zaparkował Impalę ulicę wcześniej i do knajpki dotarł pieszo. Po przekroczeniu progu rozejrzał się od razu w poszukiwaniu Lisy, którą znalazł przy jednym ze stolików i rozmawiającą z kelnerką. Od raz go zauważyła, jakby obserwowała drzwi przez cały ten czas. Pomachała mu, a on był w stanie tylko uśmiechnąć się niezręcznie. Zaczęło się.

Pewnym krokiem zbliżył się do stolika. Lisa wyszła mu na powitanie i uścisnęła go.

\- Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się na to spotkanie – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Jak mogłem odmówić? – Dean zauważył, że kelnerka wciąż stoi przy stoliku. – Zamówiłaś już coś?

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Mogę przyjąć państwa zamówienie? – zapytała kelnerka, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Dean kojarzył ją z widzenia, ona jego zapewne też i nie tylko jego. Przychodził tu czasami z Castielem. Zastanawiał się, czy była zdziwiona tym, że teraz przyszedł z kobietą.

\- Mają świetne jajka po benedektyńsku – zachwalał Dean, zwracając się do Lisy. – I wspaniałą kawę.

\- Jeśli tak, poprosimy jajka po benedektyńsku i kawę – zgodziła się Lisa, siadając z powrotem na krześle. Dean zasiadł po drugiej stronie stolika przykrytego zwykłym białym obrusem, z gdzieniegdzie wyszytymi kwiatkami. Kwiaty znajdowały się też w wazonie stojącym na środku, zaraz obok serwetek. Można też było poprosić o świecę, gdy była okazja, ale Dean nie zamierzał tego robić.

Kelnerka przyjęła ich zamówienie i powiedziała, że niedługo je dostaną, po czym zostawiła ich samych. Dean nie czuł się z tym dobrze, wolałby, żeby ktoś w miarę znajomy patrzył mu na ręce.

\- Co robiłeś w nocy, kiedy zadzwoniłam? – zapytała Lisa, opierając się o łokciami o stolik. Wyglądała dziś pięknie, zresztą jak zawsze. Lśniące i puszyste włosy opadały jej na ramiona. Wcześniej, gdy wstała, by się z nim przywitać, zauważył, że jest ubrana w zwiewną, żółtą sukienkę na ramiączka. Pamiętał ją. Gdy mieszkali razem, to była jego ulubiona sukienka. Był w tarapatach, Lisa ewidentnie zjawiła się tu, by go uwieść, o co nie mógł mieć do niej pretensji. Sam na to pozwolił. Musiał jej powiedzieć prawdę, ale może nie przed jedzeniem. Nie chciał jej psuć apetytu.

\- Pracowałem – odparł. Jedną rękę trzymał na stole, a druga na kolanie, gdzie ze zdenerwowania bawił się rąbkiem obrusa. – FBI i te sprawy.

\- Chcę znać szczegóły?

\- Nieprzyjemna sprawa, nawet nieco osobista.

\- Jak to?

\- Nie dla mnie, dla mojego partnera – wyjaśnił szybko. – Zginął ktoś, kogo znał.

\- I pozwolili mu nad tym pracować? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nikt o tym nie wie, więc cii.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła.

\- Będę milczeć jak zaklęta – obiecała. – Jaki w zasadzie jest twój nowy partner? Taki jak Benny?

\- Całkowicie inny. Jest... – Dean zawahał się, a na jego twarzy mimo woli pojawił się uśmiech. – Jest w porządku, jeden z najlepszych agentów. Przyjaźnimy się.

\- Cieszę się, że ktoś zapełnił lukę po Bennym.

\- Nie zapełnił jej, po prostu zajął wolne miejsce. Jest naprawdę świetny. – Jest doskonały, chciał dodać. Doskonały i kocham go. Nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, zwłaszcza tego ostatniego. Tego nie powiedział nawet samemu Castielowi, nigdy. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Może kiedyś. Może niedługo, kiedy będzie miał pewność, że te słowa nie będą bez znaczenia.

Lisa przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem. Czy coś podejrzewała? Czy w jego oczach zauważyła jego uczucia do Castiela. Możliwe, ale nic nie powiedziała. Albo dlatego, że nie miała co powiedzieć albo dlatego, że kelnerka przyszła z kawą i poinformowała ich, że zaraz dostaną jedzenie.

\- Więc... Wiesz czemu ja nie spałem. A czemu ty?

\- Pomyślisz, że jestem niedorzeczna.

\- Sprawdźmy.

\- Nie mogłam przestać o tobie myśleć – wyznała. – To całkiem skuteczny sposób na odgonienie snu.

\- No tak. – Dean czuł się skrępowany tym oświadczeniem. Na szczęście z obsesji wybawiło go przybycie jedzenia i dzięki temu udało mu się zmienić temat.

Razem z Lisą jedli i rozmawiali, głównie o błahostkach. Dean musiał przyznać, że tak jak wtedy w sklepie, tak i teraz bawił się naprawdę świetnie. Lubił słuchać głosu Lisy i tego jak z zaangażowaniem opowiada o wszystkim, co ją spotkało przed przyjazdem do Chicago. On też chciał jej coś opowiedzieć, ale niewiele tego było. Sprawy FBI jej nie interesowały, nie na tyle, by się nad nimi rozwodzić. Zresztą ostatnie sprawy były wyłącznie nadnaturalne. O Samie nie chciał mówić, to byłoby niemal plotkowanie. Mógłby opowiedzieć więcej o Castielu, ale obawiał się, że Lisa zauważy jego zauroczenie. Chociaż chciał jej powiedzieć, że jest zajęty, zdecydowanie nie chciał się jej przyznawać, że jest bi.

\- Miałeś rację – powiedziała Lisa, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz po jedzeniu. – Te jajka były przepyszne.

\- Mówiłem. – Dean uśmiechnął się z dumą, dopijając kawę. – Możemy już prosić o rachunek?

\- Jasne.

Dean poprosił kelnerkę, by przyniosła im świstek, a następnie zapłacił za oba posiłki. Czas najwyższy się zmywać z knajpki i wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Wyszli na ulicę i ruszyli w stronę Impali. Nie minęła nawet godzina, więc Dean miał pewność, że zdąży na obiad. Wcześniej musi tylko odwieść Lisę do domu.

Dotarcie do samochodu nie trwało długo. Dean otworzył drzwi po stronie pasażera, a gdy Lisa usiadła w środku, zamknął je za nią. Spodobało jej się i posłała mu z tego powodu uroczy uśmiech. Wiedział, że niedługo zniknie z jej twarzy.

Jechali w ciszy, co wcale mu się nie podobało. Czuł, że to zwiastuje coś niedobrego, nie wiedział tylko co.

\- Koniec na dzisiaj – powiedział, gdy dojechali na miejsce. Zgasił silnik i odwrócił się w stronę Lisy, która zdążyła już odpiąć pas.

\- Trochę szkoda – przyznała, przyglądając mu się spod rzęs. Znał tę sztuczkę aż za dobrze, bo sam ją stosował.

\- Mam już trochę zapełniony grafik, więc...

Lisa przerwała mu, całując go w usta. Zamarł w bezruchu, kompletnie ogłupiał, gdy to zrobiła. Szybko odzyskał kontrolę nad ciałem, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Lisa sama przestała, nie odsunęła się jednak od niego.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz zostać jeszcze trochę? – zapytała i znowu go pocałowała.

Dean czuł się okropnie. Odkąd był z Castielem, nie pozwolił się pocałować nikomu i nawet o tym nie myślał. Teraz też nie chciał tego pocałunku, dlatego szybko zareagował, nim Lisa zdążyła pomyśleć, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Złapał ją za ramiona i delikatnie, ale stanowczo, odsunął od siebie. Chociaż pocałunek się skończył, Dean i tak czuł się jak śmieć zdradzający swojego partnera. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli Castiel kiedykolwiek się o tym dowie, to mu wybaczy, chociaż miałby powód, by tego nie robić. W końcu to on pozwolił, by do tego pocałunku w ogóle doszło, by Lisa w ogóle pomyślała, że może do niego dojść bez żadnych przeszkód. Nawet jeżeli nie odwzajemnił tego pocałunku, to i tak była zdrada. Przynajmniej tak sądził.

Lisa była zdziwiona jego odmową. To też sprawiało, że czuł się źle. Był okropnym człowiekiem. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem usidli anioła.

\- Nie mogę – wyszeptał. Czuł zdenerwowanie, ale kontrolował je, by nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. – Przepraszam, ale nie mogę.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznała Lisa, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. – Wysyłałeś mi jednoznaczne sygnały i nagle zmieniłeś zdanie?

\- Wiem, jestem dupkiem, powinienem ci to powiedzieć już wcześniej, ale jak mówiłem, jestem dupkiem i tchórzem.

\- Masz kogoś. – To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie wypowiedziane głosem pełnym zawodu. Tego się właśnie najbardziej obawiał, zranienia jej. Dobra robota, Winchester, pochwalił sam siebie. Spierdoliłeś jak zawsze.

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć – wyjaśnił, choć wiedział, że nic go nie usprawiedliwia. – Ale byłaś taka szczęśliwa, gdy mnie zobaczyłaś i po prostu nie mogłem.

To nie była do końca prawda, ale na prawdę nie miał jeszcze dość odwagi.

\- To było nieco okrutne, nie sądzisz? – zapytała. Teraz już nawet na niego nie patrzyła, pewnie nawet nie mogła. Sam nie chciał teraz patrzeć na swoje odbicie.

\- Wiem, przepraszam cię, naprawdę. Jestem tchórzem – powtórzył, nerwowo oblizując usta. – Nadal trochę się boję, że będziesz zła i pewnie jesteś.

\- Nie jestem zła. – Znowu na niego spojrzała i faktycznie, nie było widać gniewu w jej oczach. – Jestem tylko bardzo rozczarowana.

\- Możesz mnie uderzyć, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował. Zasługiwał na cios.

\- Nie zrobię tego.

\- Jeśli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić...

\- Pomyślę o tym – zapewnił, otwierając drzwi. – Pójdę już. Dziękuję za śniadanie.

\- Lisa, poczekaj – zawołał za nią, gdy była już na zewnątrz. – Gdybym był wolny...

\- Wiem – przerwała mu i uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Mam nadzieję, że przedstawisz mi ją kiedyś. Chciałabym ją poznać.

\- Zapytam – obiecał. Poczuł, jak ogromny ciężar spadł mu z ramion i z serca. Lisa nie była wściekła, choć powinna. Wciąż mogli być przyjaciółmi, tylko teraz będzie się musiał bardziej postarać. Naprawdę mu na niej zależało.

\- Do zobaczenia, Dean – pożegnała się.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, Dean od razu odjechał, by wrócić do domu, do Castiela. Musiał się aniołowi odwdzięczyć za tę całą konspirację za jego plecami. Z Lisą wciąż nie wszystko było w porządku, ale był dobrej myśli, nawet jeśli należał mu się tylko cios w mordę. Lisa jednak miała miększe serce, niż mu się dotychczas wydawało. Nie zasługiwał nawet na jej przyjaźń. Naprawdę będzie musiał coś dla niej zrobić, może nawet z Castielem. Na szczęście udało się to wszystko skończyć, gdy nic nie zaszło za daleko. Wtedy nie tylko nie uratowałby przyjaźni z Lisą, ale i związku z Castielem. Popełnił błąd, ale go naprawił. Więcej już go nie popełni.

Chociaż sprawa została zakończona, Dean nie mógł podczas jazdy przestać myśleć o tym, jak jego życie wyglądałoby, gdyby rzucił Castiela i wrócił do Lisy. Anioły się nie starzeją. On zamieniłby się w pomarszczonego zgreda, a Castiel pozostałby wiecznie młody. Z Lisą nie nabawiłby się kompleksów. Mogła mu też dać dzieci i normalne życie. Lubił dzieci, ale czy chciałby wychować własne? Nie był pewny. Normalne życie go nie pociągało, przynajmniej nie zbyt mocno. Lubił te domowe chwile spędzone z Castielem, ale lubił też polowania. Był w nich coraz lepszy i nie chciał ich przerywać. Może co najwyżej by je ograniczył, ale póki co nie było z nimi tak źle, nie dostawali ich tak często.

Równowaga, to było to. Mógł wylegiwać się z aniołem na kanapie, a już z samego rana następnego dnia mogli jechać polować na wilkołaki albo inne potwory. Uważał to za dobry sposób na życie.

Dziwiło go, że w ogóle rozważał zostawienie Castiela. Było im razem dobrze. Cóż, postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Podjął najlepszą decyzję dla wszystkich i nikt nie został poważnie skrzywdzony. Wybrał Castiela i może nie mogli mieć razem dziecka, nie bez adopcji, może i anioł się nie zestarzeje, może i nie mówili sobie kocham cię, ale Dean nie bez powodu się z nim związał. Nie zamierzał żałować, niezależnie od tego, co przy okazji stracił.

W końcu zajechał do domu i z uśmiechem wszedł na górę do mieszkania. Castiel czekał na niego w progu, musiał usłyszeć Impalę.

\- Cas? – zdziwił się. Zastanawiał się, czy coś się stało, skoro anioł czekał na niego przy drzwiach. Dowiedział się, czy wydarzyło się coś innego.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział, wyciągając w stronę Deana małe, starannie zapakowane pudełeczko. – Bez okazji, po prostu chciałem ci coś dać.

\- Dzięki.

Dean niepewnie wziął od anioła prezent i rozpakował się. To wyglądało, jak pudełko, w którym trzyma się biżuterię. Tylko nie to, pomyślał. Czy Castiel chce mi się oświadczyć?

Drżącymi rękoma otworzył pudełko i rzeczywiście, w środku był pierścień, a w zasadzie obrączka. Wyjął ją i obrócił kilka razy między palcami, przyglądając się jej, podczas gdy Castiel czekał niecierpliwie na wygłoszenie osądu.

Obrączka była naprawdę prosta, w kolorze srebra, może nawet z jego stopu i ze żłobieniami układającymi się w prosty wzór. To co zwróciło jego uwagę, to kolejne wzorki wygrawerowane także po wewnętrznej stronie.

\- To jakiś napis? – zapytał.

\- Dobre rzeczy się zdarzają – odpowiedział Castiel. – Po enochiańsku. Żebyś nigdy w to nie wątpił.

Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Właśnie dlatego kochał Castiela, za takie drobne gesty, po których nie był pewny, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy wzruszać. Prawdopodobnie oba na raz.

\- Dziękuję, Cas – powtórzył i założył obrączkę na palec. Ten sam, na którym małżonkowie zakładają ślubne obrączki.

\- Chciałem ci dać coś podobnego do bransoletek – tłumaczył dalej anioł. Dean zerknął na ich bransoletki, które jak zawsze znajdowały się wokół nadgarstków.

\- Doceniam to, naprawdę – powiedział i uściskał anioła. – Jesteś zajebisty, Cas.

\- Ty też. Chyba. – Dean zaśmiał się i odsunął, ale nie bez cmoknięcia Castiela w policzek. – Nigdy cię nie zostawię, Dean – zapewnił.

\- Co?

\- Chcę, żebyś to wiedział. Że zawsze będę przy tobie, chyba że zechcesz inaczej.

\- Skąd ta nagła potrzeba na wyznania? – zapytał podejrzliwie Dean. Może jednak Castiel wiedział o Lisie, ale wtedy to on chciałby zapewnienia, że nie zostanie rzucony.

\- Po prostu stwierdziłem, że to dobry moment – wyjaśnił. – Nie gniewasz się?

\- Nie, nie, to... miłe – przyznał i jeszcze raz pocałował anioła, tym razem w usta. – Naprawdę.

\- Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent, ale dam ci go później. Na razie chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

\- Okej – zgodził się Dean. – Co chciałbyś robić przed obiadem?

\- Możemy wyjść na miasto?

\- Jasne.

Trochę dziwnie było słyszeć u Castiela propozycję wyjścia, nigdy nie miał pojęcia, jak działają randki, ale Dean nie zamierzał narzekać. To była idealna okazja, by wynagrodzić mu te kłamstwa. Teraz musiał tylko im wymyślić coś ciekawego do roboty. Chyba nawet miał jeden pomysł.

\- Co powiesz na to, żeby pobiegać? – zaproponował. Nigdy nie był tak wielkim fanem ćwiczeń, jak Sam. Oczywiście zawsze był w formie, w końcu był agentem FBI, ale gdy mógł, to unikał ćwiczeń jak ognia. Teraz jednak miał ochotę poćwiczyć z Castielem. Oprócz zapasów nigdy nie ćwiczyli razem.

\- Pobiegać? – Cas przechylił głowę w bok i przyjrzał się Deanowi.

\- No wiesz, jak Sam. Dla kondycji.

\- Moje naczynie nie potrzebuje ćwiczeń, łaska utrzymuje je w dobrym stanie.

\- W takim razie będziesz mi towarzyszyć – zdecydował, idąc w stronę ich pokoju, by przebrać się w coś odpowiedniego do ćwiczeń. – W ten sposób zrobimy coś razem.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Castiel, podążając za nim.

\- Dobra, przede wszystkim musimy się przebrać, będzie nam wygodniej biegać. – Dean przekopał szafę w poszukiwaniu stroju, który zakładał zawsze na siłownie. Powinien się niedługo wybrać, bo kulinarne eksperymenty Castiela odkładały mu się w biodrach. – Niestety nie mam drugiego kompletu dla ciebie, więc będziesz musiał zadowolić się tym.

Rzucił aniołowi szarą, znoszoną koszulkę ACDC i jakieś krótkie, luźne spodenki.

\- Mam to założyć? – zapytał Castiel, przyglądając się ubraniu.

\- Nie, masz to wyprać.

\- Okej.

\- Nie! – zatrzymał go. Castiel był już przy drzwiach i naprawdę zmierzał do łazienki, by wrzucić ubrania do pralki. – Żartowałem.

\- Brzmiałeś całkiem poważnie.

\- Bo nie masz poczucia humoru – zauważył. – Przebieraj się.

Na zewnątrz było ciepło, ale nie duszno, w sam raz na bieganie. Zaraz po wyjściu, Dean porościągał się trochę, podczas gdy Castiel obserwował uważnie każdy jego ruch.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Castiel przytaknął.

\- Z tobą zawsze.

Dean wiedział, gdzie chce dobiec. Nie zamierzał pokonywać zbyt dużego dystansu, nie był przyzwyczajony, zresztą większy był z niego sprinter niż maratończyk. Seward Park po drugiej stronie rzeki idealnie nadawał się na metę. Półtorej mili było też idealnym dystansem, przynajmniej dla niego. Castiel na pewno mógł przebiec więcej, skoro męczył się dużo wolniej niż jakikolwiek człowiek.

Zaczęli biegać. Starali się biec obok siebie, ale nie zawsze się udawało ze względu na innych ludzi na chodniku. Z początku było Deanowi ciężko, ale już po kilku minutach oddech mu się wyrównał i mógł bez problemu dotrzymać kroku Castielowi, który zdążył nieco wybiec przed niego. Wredny anioł zawsze musiał być lepszy w fizycznych zajęciach. Nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać.

Kiedy byli na moście, przyspieszył i wyprzedził Castiela.

\- Po lewej! – zawołał z zadowoleniem.

Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że anioł jest zdezorientowany. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by dobiec na miejsce jako pierwszy.

Za mostem było już niedaleko do parku. Dean nie słyszał za sobą Castiela, ale nie chciał się oglądać, by sprawdzić. Jeszcze zostałby wyprzedzony, a nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że anioł go nie oszukał i nie czekał na niego w parku. Na szczęście tak nie było. Dean dobiegł do celu i zatrzymał się przy fontannie znajdujące się na rogu parku. Oddychając ciężko wypatrywał Castiela, który przybiegł jakąś minutę później.

\- Co tak słabo? – zapytał Dean, ocierając pot z czoła.

\- Nie spieszyło mi się – wyjaśnił anioł.

\- Jasne, tak to sobie tłumacz. – Dean trącił go przekomarzający sposób. – Po prostu skopałem ci dupsko.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, robiłeś z moim tyłkiem zupełnie coś innego.

\- No bez jaj. – Dean zaśmiał się i złapał anioła z tyłu głowy, by pocałować go. Castiel od razu odpowiedział na pocałunek.

\- Masz słone usta – zauważył. – Spociłeś się.

\- Z reguły tak się dzieje z ciałem, gdy w grę wchodzi wysiłek fizyczny. – Dean uśmiechnął się i znowu pocałował anioła. To było zabawne z jaką łatwością mu to przychodziło, gdy byli w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich rozpoznać. – Chodźmy kupić coś do picia i pograjmy w kosza, co ty na to?

\- Cokolwiek sobie życzysz.

\- Ty też masz się dobrze bawić – przypomniał mu. – Na tym polega randka.

\- Bawię się – zapewnił. Tym razem to on był tym, który zainicjował pocałunek. – Naprawdę się bawię.

\- To dobrze.

Dean kupił sobie dwie butelki chłodnej wody i tak zaopatrzony wrócił z Castielem do parku, a konkretniej na boisko do kosza. Mogli trochę pograć, zwłaszcza że anioł nawet lubił koszykówkę, a przynajmniej mu nie przeszkadzała, gdy Dean ją oglądał. Raz nawet poszli na mecz i całkiem nieźle się bawili, choć Castiel był prawdopodobnie jedynym, który nie kibicował nikomu przez co omal jakiś nadgorliwy kibic Byków z Chicago nie obił mu mordy. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, gdy udało mu się wcisnąć facetowi bajeczkę, że Castiel jest tu tylko dla towarzystwa i nie ma nic przeciwko lokalnej drużynie. W sumie nawet powiedział prawdę i uratował dzięki temu kości dłoni tego biednego faceta.

Dean planował grać w kosza godzinę lub dwie, ale tak wciągnęli się w to obaj, że nie mogli przestać. W pewnym momencie dołączyło do nich nawet kilku nastolatków i rozegrali krótki mecz. Castiel oczywiście miał przewagę fizyczną, a jego rzuty były bardzo celne, dlatego jego drużyna z łatwością wygrała z drużyną Deana. Nikt jednak go nie podejrzewał o oszustwo czy magiczne moce, uznali po prostu, że ma talent do koszykówki.

Gdy dzieciaki zniknęły, Dean i Castiel wrócili do grania przeciwko sobie.

\- Wiesz, myślałem, żeby kupić coś Sarze i Samowi z okazji rozpoczęcia rodziny – powiedział Dean, gdy rzucał do kosza. Nie trafił, a Castiel od razu zgarnął piłkę.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- No wiesz, coś dla dziecka – wyjaśnił. Castiel też spudłował, ale nie był pewny, czy celowo, czy naprawdę mu się teraz nie udało. – Jakąś przydatną rzecz albo zabawkę.

\- I kiedy chcesz to kupić?

\- Nie wiem. Niedługo. Nie musimy się spieszyć, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Czy to typowa ludzka tradycja?

\- Nie wiem jak w innych częściach świata, ale tutaj robi się coś takiego.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby ulżyć rodzicom, jeśli nie stać ich na niektóre rzeczy. Albo po prostu żeby im pogratulować.

\- Myślę, że to miła tradycja – stwierdził Castiel, podając mu piłkę.

\- Serio?

\- Tak.

\- Więc niedługo pójdziemy do sklepu – zdecydował. – Ukryjemy prezent w domu i damy go za jakiś czas.

Castiel przystał na ten plan.

Wrócili do domu dopiero wieczorem. Dean był spocony i potwornie zmęczony, ale dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. Co prawda nie miał pewności, czy jutro będzie w stanie o własnych siłach podnieść się z łóżka, ale pomartwi się tym później. Teraz marzył tylko o prysznicu i wylegiwaniu się na kanapie. Pomimo zmęczenia nie miał jeszcze ochoty na sen. Castiel był na tyle miły, że zrobił im obu kolacje i przyniósł piwo z lodówki. Tak przygotowani zasiedli przed telewizorem.

\- Wciąż mam dla ciebie drugi prezent – przypomniał mu anioł.

\- Hmm? – Dean przełknął kęs kanapki. – No tak, drugi prezent. Też biżuteria?

\- Nie, to coś innego.

\- Daj mi zjeść i możesz mi go dać, dobra?

Castiel przytaknął, ale widać było, że nie może się już doczekać. Przez cały czas, kiedy Dean jadł, siedział jak na szpilkach, wiercił się i spoglądał w stronę sypialni, do której w pewnym momencie wszedł, ale szybko wrócił z powrotem. Najwyraźniej tam ukrył swój prezent.

Wreszcie Dean skończył jeść, odpoczął trochę i dopiero wtedy dał się zaciągnąć do pokoju. Gdy tylko tam wszedł, od razu zauważył, jaki prezent podarował mu anioł. Na środku łóżka leżało kilka par damskich majtek w różnych kolorach. Nie było tych majtek wcześniej. A może były, tylko był zbyt podekscytowany wyjściem z Castielem, że nawet ich nie zauważył. Dean poczuł, jak się czerwieni. Castiel wiedział o jego fetyszu, więc to nie to było problemem. W zasadzie nic nim nie było, dziwił się tylko, jak anioł wpadł na pomysł kupienia mu tych majtek. Chyba że ich nie kupił.

\- To nie jest żart, prawda? – zapytał dla pewności, chociaż wątpił, że anioł byłby tak okrutny.

\- Nie. – Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, który stał mu zaraz za plecami.

\- Skąd masz te majtki?

\- Kupiłem je – odpowiedział.

\- Kiedy?

\- Kiedy wyszedłeś na spotkanie.

***

Castiel był zagubiony. Nigdy nie był w takim sklepie. W zasadzie rzadko bywał w innych sklepach niż spożywczych. Nie za bardzo wiedział, czego dokładnie ma szukać, Dean wspomniał tylko, że kiedyś, raz w życiu, przymierzał damskie majtki i podobało mu się to. Castiel postanowił więc zrobić mu przyjemność i kupić mu jedne. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zapunktuje, co przyniesie w przyszłości wiele korzyści. Póki co jednak nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nawet znalezienie sklepu z damską bielizną było trudne. Nie chciał o to pytać kogoś znajomego, Dean wspomniał, że cała sprawa z bielizną to bardzo prywatna sprawa i Castiel jako jedyny o niej wiedział, dlatego nie chciał rozpowiadać tego ich znajomym.

O sklep postanowił więc zapytać przypadkowych przechodniów. Pytał dziewięć razy, nim w końcu ktoś mu odpowiedział. Poprzednie osiem osób albo nie reagowało albo zaczynało się śmiać, nawet się nie zatrzymując.

Po znalezieniu sklepu i wejściu do środka, Castiel uświadomił sobie, że to zadanie wcale nie będzie łatwe. Sklep był duży i miał wiele różnych działów.

Biorąc ze sobą koszyk, ruszył przed siebie, postanawiając eliminować po kolei każdy stojak z wieszakami. Na początku trafił na całe zestawy składające się z biustonoszy i majtek. Castiel nie wiedział, czy Dean przymierzał kiedyś komplet, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Poszedł dalej.

Znalazł się w dziale koszul nocnych. Większość z nich była prześwitująca i Castiel zastanawiał się, czy nie prościej jest po prostu spać nago, skoro i tak wszystko widać. Ludzie są dziwni, stwierdził, przechodząc do kolejnego działu.

W końcu trafił do celu, ale to wcale nie był koniec problemów. Znalazł się w otoczeniu wielu par majtek w różnorakich kolorach i kształtach. Był tak zdezorientowany, że nie wiedział, gdzie patrzeć. Jaki kolor spodobałby się Deanowi najbardziej? Wolał majtki jedwabne, satynowe czy całe z koronki? Czarne, białe czy w jeszcze innym kolorze? Powinny być na nich serduszka? Naprawdę tego nie wiedział. Powinien był przed wyjściem zapytać o to Deana, ale chciał mu zrobić niespodziankę.

Wziął do ręki jedną parę majtek i przyjrzał jej się. Nie widział w nich nic niezwykłego czy podniecającego. To była tylko bielizna, zdecydowanie bardziej wolał Deana bez niczego, jego ciało było doskonałe, ale jeśli to miało go uszczęśliwić, to Castiel był gotów wykupić chociażby cały sklep. Gdyby miał pieniądze.

Sprawdził, czy w kieszeni płaszcza wciąż jest gotówka, którą sam potrafił wypłacać z bankomatu, choć większość pieniędzy wydawał głównie Dean. Castiel nawet nie wiedział na co, ale wnioskując po ilości pudełek i toreb w mieszkaniu, zapewne na hamburgery i pizze.

Obejrzał jeszcze kilka par i każda wydawała mu się równie dobra, a jednak wciąż coś nie pasowało. Gdy wyobrażał sobie w nich Deana, coś mu zgrzytało i natychmiast odkładał majtki na miejsce. Za każdym razem sprawdzał pod palcami materiał. Musiał być delikatny, nie chciał, by Dean czuł się niekomfortowo. Kolor też był ważny.

Castiel westchnął, odkładając kolejną parę. Poszłoby mu szybciej i łatwiej, gdyby się na tym znał. Powinien był zabrać ze sobą Charlie. Ona była kobietą i miała dziewczynę, na pewno wiedziałaby, jaką bieliznę wybrać.

Podczas gdy rozważał zadzwonienie do przyjaciółki, z odległej części sklepu podeszła do niego młoda kobieta. Na piersi miała plakietkę z imieniem, więc musiała być z obsługi. Może ona mogła pomóc.

\- Szuka pan czegoś wyjątkowego dla swojej dziewczyny? – zapytał uprzejmie i z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, dla partnera – odparł, spoglądając na nią tylko przez chwilę, nim znowu zajął się bielizną, którą trzymał w rękach.

\- Partnera?

Castiel odłożył majtki i z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyjął odznakę. Upewnił się, że nie jest do góry nogami, nim pokazał ją dziewczynie.

\- Jesteśmy z FBI – wyjaśnił.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na speszoną, choć nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Normalnie wyczytałby to z jej myśli, ale Dean zabronił mu to robić.

\- Więc pan i pana... partnerka... Jesteście blisko?

\- Dzielimy specyficzną więź – odparł. Słyszał jak w oddali druga z kobiet śmieje się pod nosem.

\- To prezent, czy kazała panu coś kupić?

\- To prezent. Chcę pokazać, że mi zależy, ale nie wiem, co wybrać.

Taka ilość bielizny do wyboru bardzo go skołowała.

\- Mogłabym doradzić, gdybym wiedziała, jak wygląda.

Castiel oderwał wzrok od bielizny i spojrzał bez żadnego celu przed siebie, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy ma jakieś zdjęcie Deana, które mógłby pokazać kobiecie.

\- Mam gdzieś jedno zdjęcie – powiedział i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. Zawsze miał dobrą pamięć, ale odkąd zaczął sypiać z Deanem, coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że nie pamięta, gdzie co jest.

Dziewczyna cierpliwie czekała, aż znajdzie zdjęcie. W końcu mu się udało i pokazał je kobiecie. Znowu wyglądała na speszoną, może nawet była w lekkim szoku.

\- To jest pański...

\- To jest mój Dean – powiedział, uśmiechając się dumnie.

\- Um... – kobieta znowu spojrzała na fotografię i uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, nim mu ją oddała. – Przykro mi, ale to nie jest do końca moja dziedzina. Będzie musiał pan sobie sam poradzić.

Castiel przyjął z powrotem zdjęcie i schował je w bezpieczne miejsce. Był rozczarowany tym, że nie otrzyma pomocy, na którą liczył, ale przecież był aniołem. Zabijał demony, wybranie pary majtek nie mogło być trudniejsze.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy pracownica sklepu odeszła, znowu zostawiając go samego.

Castiel spędził trochę czasu na wyborze odpowiedniej bielizny dla Deana, ale musiał się spieszyć, jeśli chciał zdążyć przed jego powrotem. Dobrze, że chociaż obrączkę miał już przygotowaną wcześniej.

Kupił łącznie osiem par majtek, tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdy podszedł ze wszystkim do kasy, obie ekspedientki patrzyły na niego z odrazą. Nie przejął się tym. Liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że osoba, na której mu zależało, nigdy tak na niego nie spojrzała.

Po usłyszeniu ceny, Castiel po prostu wyjął wszystkie pieniądze jakie miał i położył na ladzie.

\- Czy tyle wystarczy?

Obie kobiety przyjrzały się pieniądzom podejrzliwie. Były trochę pogięte, powinien pomyśleć o portfelu. Wtedy mógłby w nim trzymać nie tylko pieniądze, ale i zdjęcie Deana. Widział na filmach, że ludzie tak robili.

Po zapłaceniu i zabraniu zakupów, Castiel skręcił pomiędzy dwa budynki i stamtąd przeniósł się do mieszkania. Deana nie było jeszcze w domu.

Castiel schował torby, by Dean za wcześnie ich nie zobaczył. Teraz musiał tylko czekać na odpowiednią okazję.

***

\- Nie musisz ich przymierzać, Dean – powiedział Castiel, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Bardzo chciałbym cię w nich zobaczyć i dowiedzieć się, co jest ciekawego w takiej bieliźnie, ale mogę poczekać, jeśli jesteś zbyt zmęczony.

\- Nie, w porządku – zapewnił, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. – Założę je.

Niepewnie zrobił krok w stronę łóżka. Miał ochotę założyć te majtki, były naprawdę ładne i w jego rozmiarze, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich. Dawno żadnych nie zakładał, a nie miał odwagi, by jakieś kupić, nawet przez Internet. Nie sądził, że będzie miał jeszcze kiedyś okazję poczuć się tak jak przed laty, ale Castiel jak zwykle go zaskoczył.

Dean w końcu podszedł bliżej i podniósł jedną z par majtek. Wybrał je od razu, bez zastanowienia. Były różowe i satynowe, przypominały mu o tych, które przymierzył jako dzieciak. To było miłe wspomnienie, ale teraz miał nadzieję na stworzenie jeszcze lepszych.

Uśmiechnął się sugestywnie do Castiela nim poszedł do łazienki.

\- Czekaj na mnie – powiedział jeszcze, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Szybko pozbył się ubrań i założył majtki. Pasowały idealnie i były takie przyjemne, gdy sunęły w górę jego nóg. Zaczynał się podniecać tylko samym zakładaniem ich.

Po założeniu do końca, Dean przyjrzał się dobie w lustrze. Majtki były idealne, nie mógł się napatrzeć. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby czuć ich miły materiał przez cały dzień, nawet w pracy, ale nie był pewny, czy znowu się nie podnieci. Nawet teraz wybrzuszenie było doskonale widoczne, jeszcze chwila i główka penisa będzie bez problemu wystawać poza krawędź majtek.

Biorąc ostatni głęboki wdech na uspokojenie nerwów, Dean wyszedł z łazienki i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Castiel czekał niecierpliwie na łóżku. Pozostałe majtki zniknęły.

Castiel miał już na sobie tylko spodnie, a pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem Dean czuł się bardzo odsłonięty, choć nie powinien, nie raz w końcu widzieli się nago, nawet dziś rano. To co najbardziej zwróciło jego uwagę, to pożądanie, które pojawiło się w oczach anioła. Było niemal dzikie, nigdy nie doświadczył u niego czegoś takiego, ale musiał przyznać, że mu się podoba, może nawet za bardzo. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz dojdzie jak jakiś trzynastolatek, który po raz pierwszy dostał do rąk świerszczyka.

Castiel przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu wstał i powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do niego. Dean spiął się i zniecierpliwiony oblizał usta, czym chyba tylko pogorszył stan anioła.

\- Wyglądasz... inaczej – stwierdził w końcu.

Dean prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Co ty nie powiesz. – Złapał anioła za ramiona i poprowadził go z powrotem w stronę łóżka. Castiel usiadł, a on zajął miejsce na jego kolanach.

\- Podoba mi się – wyznał anioł, sunąc dłonią po jego plecach, aż w końcu dotarł do pośladków opiętych idealnie materiałem majtek. Dean westchnął, gdy poczuł tam dotyk Castiela.

\- Mnie też.

Został zaskoczony kolejnym ruchem Castiela, który złapał go mocno i powalił na łóżku, układając się od razu pomiędzy rozłożonymi nogami Deana.

\- Mogę? – zapytał, sunąc palcem w górę i w dół jego przyrodzenia.

\- Nie musisz pytać – wydyszał, drżąc na całym ciele. Nie mógł się już doczekać, co się stanie.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i pochylił. Dean jęknął, bardzo głośno jęknął, gdy poczuł przez materiał ciepło ust anioła. Ten drań zamierzał go teraz torturować, czuł to, a najgorsze było to, że Castiel znał każdy jego słaby punkt. To plus majtki wróżyło szybki koniec, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. W tym momencie dzielił z aniołem jeden ze swoich największych sekretów i czuł się z tego powodu wspaniale. Ufali sobie. To tylko polepszało doznanie, które zapewniały ciepłe usta pieszczące jego przyrodzenie. Satyna w tym miejscu zrobiła się już morka, ale wciąż była wspaniała.

Dean wplótł palce we włosy Castiela i znowu jęknął, gdy ten zaczął ssać mocno.

\- Kurwa, Cas... To najlepszy pomysł, na jaki do tej pory wpadłeś.

\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał Castiel, nim znowu skupił się na swoim zadaniu.

Tak jak podejrzewał Dean, nie wytrzymał długo. Zaczął ciężej oddychać, a mięśnie napinały się co chwilę. Ledwo zdając sobie z tego sprawę, podkulił nogi i rozłożył je szerzej, gdy Castiel odsunął nieco majtki na bok i wsunął palec pomiędzy jego pośladki. To przeważyło szale, Dean stęknął i doszedł, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze. Ciepła sperma pobrudziła majtki od wewnątrz, ale mało go to teraz obchodziło.

\- To było szybkie – zauważył anioł.

\- Wal się – wysapał Dean. – Albo nie. Ja ci zwalę, chodź.

Castiel zawisł nad nim i Dean szybko rozpiął mu spodnie i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami ręki sprawił, że anioł też doszedł z cichym jękiem.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział.

\- Nie dziękuj za to, to dziwne.

Anioł położył się obok i za pomocą swoich mocy wyczyścił ich obu, łącznie z bielizną Deana, w której ten wciąż leżał, czując się z tym wspaniale. Miał ochotę przeciągać się, by materiał majtek ocierał się cały czas o jego ciało.

\- Więc podobał ci się prezent? – zapytał niepewnie Castiel.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – zapewnił z uśmiechem, odwracając się w stronę partnera. – Możemy innego dnia wypróbować następne, co ty na to?

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Wyglądasz w nich bardzo pociągająco.

\- Taki był plan. – Dean ziewnął i naciągnął na nich obu kołdrę, nim zgasił światło w pokoju. – Dobranoc, Cas.

Anioł odpowiedział mu pocałunkiem w czoło.


	6. Dzień z życia Gadreela

Przenoszenie się z nieba na ziemię było niezwykle trudne ze względu na liczne zabezpieczenia, które nałożono, by nic niepożądanego się tam nie przedostało. Ze wszystkich stworzeń tylko żniwiarze i dusze mogli swobodnie i w jednej chwili się tam przenosić. Nawet anioły musiały się skupić, by teleportacja doszła do skutku, w dodatku zabierało im to trochę energii jak każda normalna teleportacja, dlatego nie korzystali z niej, gdy nie było takiej potrzeby. Gadreel nie miał takiego szczęścia i często odwiedzał niebo. Taki był jego obowiązek. Jeśli nie miał żadnego innego zadania do wykonania, co trzy dni musiał składać archaniołom raport ze swojego pobytu na ziemi. Castiel już w ogóle nie musiał tego robić tak jak kiedyś. Nie wracał też do nieba, gdy razem z Deanem mieli wolne, po prostu zostawał na ziemi. Archaniołom to nie przeszkadzało. Najwyraźniej uznali, że nie muszą go już tak kontrolować. Nie przeszkadzało im nawet to, że Castiel częściej zachowywał się jak człowiek niż anioł. Gadreel miał przeczucie, że jego też by się nie czepiali, gdyby stał się bardziej ludzki, ale wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Nie chciał ryzykować niesubordynacją i powrotem do celi. Gdy raz nie zdał raportu na czas, obawiał się, że tak się jednak stanie, że znowu na wiele tysięcy lat trafi do więzienia i będą go torturować. O dziwo jednak Michael nie był wściekły, kazał mu tylko więcej o tym nie zapominać. Gadreel wziął sobie te słowa do serca i obiecał, że to się już nie powtórzy.

Właśnie wrócił z kolejnego zdawania raportu. Jego skrzydła zatrzepotały głośno, gdy wylądował na dachu budynku, w którym mieszkali Sam i Sara. Starał się im nie narzucać za bardzo, ale ciągnęło go do nich za każdym razem, gdy wracał z nieba. Byli naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi, nie byli na niego źli, gdy wpraszał się do nich niespodziewanie. Przynajmniej przez większość czasu, czasami nawet oni mieli go dość, dlatego pilnował się, by nie robić tego za często. Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić, uwielbiał ludzi od samego początku ich istnienia, a teraz w końcu miał okazję z nimi przebywać ile tylko chciał. A Sam i Sara byli jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy przybył na ziemię pierwszy raz, mógł polegać tylko na Castielu, ale on był zbyt zajęty Deanem, dlatego siłą rzeczy zbliżył się do Sama, który był bardzo wyrozumiały tłumacząc mu wszystkie meandry bycia człowiekiem. Miał wrażenie, że Sam bardziej cieszy się z tej współpracy od niego.

Garth również był bardzo pomocny. Jego dom do pewnego czasu służył Gadreelowi za miejsce, w którym mógł przeczekać noc albo ogólnie dzień, gdy nic konkretnego nie robił. Bez żadnego śledztwa Gadreel po prostu chodził po całym Chicago, od czasu do czasu odwiedzając Sama lub Gartha, starając się nie wyglądać przy tym podejrzenie, zwłaszcza że wybranki obu mężczyzn nic nie wiedziały o tym, że jest aniołem. Starał się udawać zwykłego przyjaciela rodziny, jak tylko mógł. Gdyby nie te niedogodności, pewnie spędzałby w tych mieszkaniach całe dnie, gdyby tylko gospodarze mu na to pozwalali. Sam i Garth jednak kategorycznie mu tego zabronili. Szanował ich decyzję, dlatego długo się zastanawiał przed każdą wizytą w ich domu. Zawsze był jednak w pobliżu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zresztą i tak nie miał innego miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać.

Gadreel rozejrzał się, idąc powoli w stronę drzwi prowadzących do klatki schodowej. Był poranek, Sam pewnie pojechał już do pracy, ale Sara wciąż powinna być w domu. Zdecydował się ją odwiedzić i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Tak jak go nauczono, zapukał do drzwi zamiast po prostu przenieść się do mieszkania. Miał też klucz, który dał mu Sam, ale miał z niego korzystać tylko w nagłych wypadkach.

\- O hej, Zeke – przywitała się Sara, otwierając drzwi. – Sama nie ma.

\- Wiem, przyszedłem do ciebie – powiedział, ignorując psa, który zaczął go obwąchiwać. – Mogę wejść?

\- Jasne.

Sara odciągnęła Bonesa i przepuściła Gadreela. Udali się razem do kuchni, gdzie usiedli przy stole, który był zawalony papierami. Obok nich stał kubek z kawą. Gadreel zmarszczył nos na jego widok.

\- Nie powinnaś tego pić – zauważył.

\- Bezkofeinowa – zapewniła go, biorąc łyk. – Nie wytrzymałabym tylu miesięcy bez smaku kawy.

Nadal nie był pewny, czy to bezpieczne, ale postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu. Bardzo zależało mu na tym dziecku, czuł, że musi je chronić nawet teraz, gdy jeszcze się nie urodziło. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czemu tak mu zależało. Może dlatego, że Sam i Sara zawsze byli dla niego mili, byli jedynymi przyjaciółmi i chciał się im jakoś odwdzięczyć. Czuł się za całą trójkę – za Gartha także – odpowiedzialny. Castiel mu kiedyś powiedział, że czuje to samo w stosunku do Deana, z tym że ich łączyła jeszcze miłość romantyczna. Gadreel był pewny, że w jego przypadku taka miłość nie wchodziła w grę. Nie był zakochany, po prostu kochał ludzkość, całą, bez wyjątku. Castiel także, ale nie było wątpliwości, że gdyby miał wybierać, jego wybór zawsze padłby na Deana, a nie innego człowieka potrzebującego pomocy.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Sarę, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

\- Dobrze. Brak mdłości to największy plus – zaśmiała się, zbierając papiery na mały stosik. Gadreel zauważył, że to jakieś rachunki. – Wiesz, cieszę się, że wpadłeś, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Zaniepokoił się, że Sarze jednak coś jest, ale gdy nie zauważył u niej żadnych oznak bólu, to nieco się rozluźnił.

\- W czym mam ci pomóc?

\- Muszę wyjść na miasto i przyda mi się towarzystwo – wyjaśniła wstając od stołu i omal nie potykając się o jednego z kotów. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zajęty.

\- Nie, nie jestem.

Gdyby Sam potrzebował jego pomocy w FBI, to by zadzwonił albo się pomodlił. Innych zajęć Gadreel na co dzień nie miał.

\- To dobrze. Szybko coś zjem i możemy iść. Zrobić ci coś?

\- Nie, dziękuję.

Nie potrzebował jeść, a nie chciał też pozbawiać Sama i Sary zapasów. Im będzie to jedzenie bardziej potrzebne, niż jemu.

\- Byłeś w okolicy? – zapytała Sara, chodząc po kuchni i przygotowując sobie posiłek. – Nie musisz iść do pracy, czy coś?

\- Mam dzisiaj wolne.

\- To tak jak ja. – Sara wróciła do stołu ze zrobionymi na szybko kanapkami. – Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy pójdę na urlop.

\- Myślałem, że lubisz swoją pracę.

\- Lubię. Chcę się po prostu przygotować na przybycie dziecka – wyjaśniła. – Sam i ja musimy przygotować pokój, naczytać się książek o macierzyństwie i zorganizować ślub. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to wszystko ogarniemy. Zwłaszcza ślub zajmie wiele czasu.

\- Może przełóżcie go na później – zaproponował Gadreel. – To chyba nie jest priorytet.

\- Porozmawiam na ten temat z Samem. Chyba masz rację, tak będzie lepiej. Jak już dziecko się urodzi będziemy mogli na spokojnie wszystko zaplanować.

\- Jeśli będziecie potrzebować pomocy, możecie mnie poprosić – zaoferował. – Chętnie wam pomogę.

\- Na pewno będzie potrzebna niańka do dziecka. Choć Deanowi się to nie spodoba.

Gadreel nie miał pojęcia, czemu Dean tak bardzo lubił z nim rywalizować. Jeśli jednak myślał, że tylko dzięki pokrewieństwu będzie miał większe szanse na zajmowanie się dzieckiem, to się mylił. On też zamierzał uczestniczyć w jego życiu i być równie dobrym wujkiem. Chyba obaj uwielbiali tę rywalizację w równym stopniu.

\- Będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Sara uśmiechnęła się.

\- Chyba nie zamierzacie kłócić się o dziecko?

\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu. Przynajmniej on nie zamierzał, nie był pewny, czy Dean też będzie taki spokojny. Może jeśli Castiel go powstrzyma.

\- Jeśli będziecie, żaden z was nawet nie zbliży się do dziecka – ostrzegła. – Możecie być wujkami jednocześnie.

\- Zapamiętam to – obiecał.

\- To dobrze. – Sara odsunęła od siebie pusty talerz. – Możemy iść.

\- Gdzie dokładnie idziemy?

\- Zobaczysz.

Wyszli z domu i wsiedli do samochodu Sary. Ona i Sam mieli własne auta, żeby nie mieć problemu z dojazdami do pracy.

Przez całą jazdę w samochodzie grało radio. Gadreel wsłuchiwał się w nie, leciały akurat wiadomości, żadne z nich jednak nie dotyczyło niedawnego morderstwa aniołów. To był dobry znak, nikt nie chciał, by policja się tym zajmowała. Mogłoby to utrudnić ich własne śledztwo, które i tak już było trudne, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć w tym momencie. Wolał się skupić na spędzaniu czasu z Sarą, która w końcu zatrzymała się na jednej ulicy.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmiła, wyłączając silnik.

\- Co to za miejsce? – zapytał i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

\- Sklep dla przyszłych rodziców.

Wysiedli z samochodu i Gadreel mógł w końcu zauważyć różne przedmioty znajdujące się na wystawie. Wśród nich było łóżeczko dla dziecka, jakieś zabawki i kilka innych mebli, których przeznaczenia nie znał. Trochę go dziwiło, że tu przyjechali. Do narodzin dziecka było jeszcze sporo czasu. Sara wprawdzie przed chwilą mu mówiła o pośpiechu, ale czy zakup mebli był naprawdę taki zajmujący, że trzeba to było zrobić już teraz? Pokój dla dziecka nie był nawet jeszcze zaczęty.

\- Wiem, że się spieszysz – powiedział, wchodząc za Sarą do środka – ale czemu tak wcześnie tu przyszłaś?

\- Nie zamierzam nic kupować – wyjaśniła, oglądając meble. – Chcę mieć tylko rozeznanie w sytuacji, nigdy nie robiłam takich zakupów.

\- A w czym ja mam ci pomóc?

\- Będziesz doradzał w wyborze.

Gadreel przytaknął i zaczął oglądać różne rzeczy, starając się przy tym nie przeszkadzać innym ludziom. Sara szybko znikneła mu z oczu, ale wiedział, że by go tu nie zostawiła, więc nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Wszystko w sklepie było dla niego niezwykle interesujące, wiele rzeczy widział po raz pierwszy, bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z perspektywą przebywania w pobliżu dziecka. Samo dziecko oczywiście widział, nawet całkiem niedawno, ale opiekę nad dzieckiem ostatni raz miał okazję obserwować, gdy ludzie dopiero zaczynali tworzyć narzędzia. Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło i czuł się nieco zagubiony wśród tych wszystkich przedmiotów, które służyły do niewiadomo czego, ale był też nimi zafascynowany.

Z ciekawości wziął do ręki jedno z ubranek dla niemowląt. Było bardzo miękkie i malutkie w porównaniu z jego dłonią. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dziecko też będzie niewielkie na początku. I delikatne. Zaczął się obawiać, że gdy Sara urodzi i da mu niemowlę do potrzymania, to je skrzywdzi. Mógłby zabić nawet dorosłą osobę swoją siłą, a co dopiero maleńkie dziecko. Może jednak powinien się usunąć w cień po narodzinach i pozwolić Deanowi na bycie idealnym wujkiem? Ostatnim czego chciał, to skrzywdzić dziecko bliskich mu osób. Znienawidziłby się do końca życia za coś takiego.

\- Zeke, podejdź – zawołała go Sara.

Szybko dołożył ubranko na miejsce i podszedł do niej. Stała przy łóżeczkach i oglądała każde ze wszystkich stron.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Które podoba ci się najbardziej? – spytała.

Nie znał się na tym, ale był pewny, że bardziej od wyglądu ważne było bezpieczeństwo takiego łóżeczka. Zwłaszcza jeśli w domu były zwierzęta. Ale jeśli Sara chciała znać jego opinię, to zamierzał ją jej dać. Po to tu właśnie był.

\- To – wskazał na jedno z łóżeczek. Nie wiedział, czy Sara weźmie jego opinię pod uwagę, ale cieszył się, że pyta go o zdanie. Czuł wtedy, że naprawdę jest jej przyjacielem.

\- Dobry wybór – pochwaliła go. – Chociaż wciąż się zastanawiam, czy kupić gotowe, czy może zmusić Deana i Sama, by zbudowali jedno własnoręcznie. Może będą potrafili.

On i Castiel też mogliby to zrobić. Tak przynajmniej sądził, nigdy niczego nie musiał budować. Anioły nie czuły takiej potrzeby, to była domena ludzi.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Gadreel odwrócił się szybko w stronę kobiety, która do nich podeszła. Przeanalizował, czy stanowi jakieś zagrożenie, ale nic na to nie wskazywało, więc rozluźnił się. Może zachowywał się nieco paranoidalnie, ale był odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo Sary.

\- Tylko się rozglądamy – wyjaśniła Sara. Gadreel w tym czasie postanowił monitorować otoczenie.

\- Który miesiąc? – zapytała kobieta, najwyraźniej pracownica sklepu.

\- Prawie trzeci – odparła Sara. Razem z kobietą zaczęły rozmawiać na temat ciąży i dzieci, więc Gadreel nieco się wyłączył. Skupił się na nich ponownie dopiero wtedy, gdy pracownica zasugerowała, że to on jest ojcem.

\- Na pewno oboje nie możecie się doczekać narodzin potomka.

Gadreel chciał ją poprawić, ale Sara była szybsza.

\- Tak, jesteśmy podekscytowani – zapewniła, wcale nie próbując powiedzieć jej, że ojcem jest kto inny.

Po tej krótkiej rozmowie wyszli ze sklepu. Sara chwyciła go pod ramię i zaczęli iść ulicą, zostawiając samochód za sobą.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś jej, że nie jestem ojcem?

Trochę się obawiał, co by pomyślał Sam, gdyby to usłyszał. Nie chciał, by był zły i pomyślał, że kradnie mu ukochaną. Zresztą na samą myśl, że mógłby spłodzić z kobietą dziecko, dostawał dreszczy. To było przestępstwo, aniołowie nie mogli się rozmnażać z ludźmi, trafiłby za to do więzienia. Zaczął się bać. Wiedział, że nie miał teraz powodu do przerażenia, nigdy nie spał z człowiekiem, ale strach przed powrotem do tego okropnego miejsca był w nim zbyt głęboko zakorzeniony. Wątpił, że kiedykolwiek przestanie się bać.

\- A musiała to wiedzieć? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. – Niedługo zapomni, że w ogóle tam byliśmy. Byliśmy dla niej tylko kolejną parą, jedną z wielu, które widzi codziennie.

Gadreel przytaknął i dał się dalej prowadzić. Okazało się, że zmierzają do kawiarni, która była niedaleko. Nie rozumiał, co tu robią, skoro w domu były słodycze i Sara mogła je zjeść tam albo samodzielnie coś upiec, jeśli tak bardzo zależało jej na cieście. Nie powiedział jej tego jednak tylko stał tuż obok niej, gdy coś zamawiała. Czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich ludzi w budynku. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na siebie aż takiej uwagi, dlatego troche go to dziwiło i martwiło jednocześnie. Co jak patrzyli na nich jak na parę, tak jak tamta kobieta w sklepie? Nie chciał tego, to było jak zdradzanie Sama, nawet jeśli nic właściwie nie zrobił i to ludzie sami wyciągali pochopne wnioski.

\- Przestań być taki spięty – poradziła Sara, podając mu talerzyk z szarlotką. – Dla ciebie. Mają naprawdę dobrego cukiernika.

Gadreel nadal nie czuł się dobrze, ale skorzystał z rady Sary i postarał się zrelaksować i skupić na smaku szarlotki, zamiast na ludziach dookoła. Sara zaczęła z nim też rozmawiać, więc w końcu udało mu się zapomnieć o niezręczności. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędzili w kawiarni, ale w pewnym momencie Sara powiedziała, że umówiła się wczoraj z przyjaciółkami, więc o ile nie chce czuć się niezręcznie w ich towarzystwie, to może już iść. Gadreel szybko skorzystał z okazji i wyszedł, a kawałek dalej użył już skrzydeł, by przenieść się do FBI. Nikt go nie zaczepił ani nie zatrzymał, gdy szukał Sama i Gartha, których w końcu znalazł w ich biurze.

\- Hej, Zeke – przywitał się Garth, który zauważył go jako pierwszy. Sam tylko skinął na powitanie, zbyt zajęty komputerem. – Masz coś nowego od archaniołów albo jakieś informacje o Crowleyu?

\- Nic nowego – odpowiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- A my coś mamy – oznajmił dumnie Sam, podając aniołowi kilka kartek z biurka. – Pogrzebaliśmy trochę na temat poprzednich masakr i znaleźliśmy coś ciekawego.

\- Co takiego? – spytał, biorąc kartki, ale nie zaczął ich czytać.

\- Na kilka dni przed masakrami partnerzy aniołów zostali razem z nimi wysłani do różnych miasteczek, w których zaobserwowano wzmożone aktywności demonów – wyjaśnił Sam.

\- Ale na samych miejscach masakr nigdy nie znaleziono śladów demonów. Poza tą ostatnią – zauważył Gadreel.

\- Dziwne, prawda? – Garth podszedł do niego i wskazał na jedną z kartek. – Te pary nigdy nie spotkały żadnego demona, tak jakby wszystkie uciekały, gdy zobaczyły anioła w danym miasteczku.

\- Nikt też nie ginął w tych miejscach, po prostu pojawiały się demony, choć nie powinno ich tam być.

\- To prawda, obecność demonów na ziemi jest bardzo dokładnie kontrolowana.

\- Właśnie. Ponieważ pary nic nie znajdowały na miejscu, to wracały. A potem kilka dni później wiele z nich pojawiło się w całkiem przypadkowym miejscu i ktoś ich wymordował. Nie wiem, co to oznacza, ale to dziwne.

Sam miał racje, to było dziwne, zwłaszcza gdy połączyło się to z tymi aniołami, które były kontrolowane. Czyżby jakiś demon odkrył sposób na to, jak zapanować nad aniołami i wykorzystał to, by je zabijać? Ale jaki miałby w tym cel? Pracował dla kogoś, czy robił to wszystko dla zabawy, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jakie problemy ściąga na piekło?

\- Przydałoby się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje w piekle – stwierdził Garth. – Wiemy tylko to, co mówi nam niebo, czyli niewiele. Może demony wiedzą o tym coś więcej.

\- Jak chcesz się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć od demona? – spytał Sam, który nie wyglądał na przekonanego co do tego pomysłu. – Nie wiemy, gdzie jest Crowley, który i tak by nam nic nie powiedział.

\- Crowley nie jest jedynym demonem na ziemi – zauważył Gadreel, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu mężczyzn.

\- Widzisz – powiedział Garth, ciesząc się, że został poparty. – Możemy złapać jakiegoś demona i wypytać go o to, co się dzieje w piekle.

\- To głupi pomysł – stwierdził Sam. – Skąd będziesz miał pewność, że w ogóle powie prawdę?

Garth wzruszył ramionami.

\- Warto spróbować. I tak nie mamy lepszego pomysłu. Crowley jest poza naszym zasięgiem, ale inne demony nie.

\- Mogę odnaleźć demona – zaproponował Gadreel. – Na pewno jest jakiś w Chicago, jeśli ma pozwolenie na pobyt tutaj.

\- Rozdają przepustki jak w więzieniu? – zdziwił się Sam.

\- Piekło to miejsce kary, czego innego oczekiwałeś?

\- Wciąż uważam, że to kiepski pomysł. Jeśli Crowley mówił wtedy prawdę i nic nie wie, skąd zwykły demon ma wiedzieć?

\- Musimy zaryzykować. Tylko trzeba być ostrożnym – ostrzegł ich anioł. – Stosunki pomiędzy niebem i piekłem są napięte jak nigdy. Jeśli zaszczujemy jakiegoś demona, a on to potem rozpowie reszcie, możemy mieć kłopoty.

\- Zdajemy się na ciebie – powiedział Garth. – Możemy iść?

Gadreel przytaknął i przeniósł ich wszystkich na zewnątrz do samochodu Sama. Szukanie demona wcale nie było takie proste, choć wyczuwanie ich śladu było niezwykle łatwe. Byłoby jeszcze prostsze z ogarem do pomocy, ale Gadreel nie chciał znowu udawać się do nieba, zdawał się więc tylko na swoje zmysły. Jeździli po mieście, rozważając kolejne teorie. Garth uważał, że mógł za tym stać człowiek, który sprzymierzył się z jakimś demonem, ale Gadreel nie sądził, by jakikolwiek anioł, a co dopiero ich grupa, dała się zabić jednemu człowiekowi, nawet jeśli założyłoby się, że pomaga mu demon albo kilka. Nawet jeden anioł miał przewagę nad kilkoma demona, a co dopiero mała ich grupka. By pokonać aż tylu, demonów musiałoby być dużo więcej, a taka ich liczba nie uszłaby uwadze nieba, a co jak co, ale demony nie lubiły, gdy anioły miały na nie oko, dlatego nigdy nie pojawiały się w większych grupach. Chyba że znały sposób na ukrycie się przed nimi, ale tę wiedze posiadły tylko nieliczne demony i pilnie jej strzegły, głównie dla własnych zysków. Z pewnością Crowley znał symbole ukrywające przed aniołami i mógłby je sprzedawać innym demonom, dlatego to on wciąż był największym podejrzanym.

Jeździli przez kilka godzin, bardzo powoli, denerwując przy tym innych użytkowników ruchu. W końcu Gadreel natrafił na ślad demona i kazał Samowi zatrzymać samochód.

\- Tutaj? – zapytał, wyglądając przez okno i patrząc na bar znajdujący się na rogu ulicy. – Od kiedy demony chodzą do barów?

\- To że nie muszą pić, nie znaczy, że nie mogą.

\- Nie ucieknie nam? – zmartwił się Garth. – Co jak cię wyczuje?

\- Nie uda mu się – zapewnił, wysiadając z samochodu.

Ostrożnie przekroczył próg baru, Sam i Garth byli tuż za nim i rozglądali się, szukając demona, ale on już go widział. Całe pomieszczenie było wypełnione blaskiem ludzkich dusz, tylko jedna w rogu była czarna jak smoła i przepełniona nienawiścią.

\- Tam – skinął głową.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał Garth, chowając się za Samem i Gadreelem.

\- Podejdziemy.

Demon zauważył ich, gdy byli blisko, za blisko, by mógł uciec. Mimo to i tak spróbował wstać i wymknąć się, ale Gadreel złapał go za ramię i ponownie posadził na miejscu. Demon stęknął i przyjrzał się im niepewnie.

\- Nie złamałem prawa – powiedział od razu.

\- To się jeszcze okaże. – Sam razem z Garthem usiedli po drugiej stronie stołu, podczas gdy Gadreel dalej stał przy demonie i trzymał go, by nie myślał o ucieczce.

\- Zajmuję się rozdrożami od setek lat, chyba nie myślicie, że miałbym ochotę to spierdolić? – odezwał się znowu demon. – Ja tu tylko przyszedłem na piwo.

\- Nie przyszliśmy tu cię zabić – obiecał Garth. Demona wyraźnie to uspokoiło, ale dalej miał się na baczności i obserwował ich uważnie, zwłaszcza Gadreela, który niechętnie trzymał go za ramię. Demony były obrzydliwymi stworzeniami, w dodatku cuchnęło od nich siarką. Nie lubił przebywać w ich towarzystwie.

\- Więc czego ode mnie chcecie? – zapytał, sięgając po piwo stojące na stole.

\- Informacji – odpowiedział Gadreel.

\- Dobra. Co dostanę w zamian?

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci coś dać? – spytał Sam.

\- Jestem biznesmenem – wyjaśnił demon, odchylając się do tyłu na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu Gadreel. – Wy chcecie coś ode mnie, ja od was, to zasada stara jak świat. Możecie odmówić, ale wtedy i ja odmówię. Nie mam obowiązku wam o niczym mówić.

Gadreel zacisnął mocniej dłoń na ramieniu demona, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Cóż... dusza raczej nie wchodzi w grę? Ty jej nie masz, a tych dwóch mi swoich nie odda.

\- Czego chcesz? – powtórzył pytanie anioł.

\- Chcę nowe ciało – powiedział. – To nie sprzyja interesom, mało kto chce się całować z facetem. Zwłaszcza że większość moich klientów do zdesperowani, homofobiczni impotenci z małym chujkiem.

\- Nie pozwolimy ci opętać nowej osoby – odmówił od razu Sam. Gadreel i Garth przytaknęli.

\- W takim razie ja nie udzielę wam informacji – uparł się demon. – Znajdźcie sobie innego jelenia.

Sam i Garth spojrzeli na Gadreela, oczekując od niego rozwiązania sytuacji. Widział tylko jedno.

\- Ciało ze szpitala – zgodził się. – Ze stwierdzoną śmiercią mózgu.

\- Może być. – Demon oparł się o stół i spojrzał na agentów przed sobą. – No dobra, czego wam potrzeba?

\- Jaka jest obecnie sytuacja w piekle? – zapytał Sam.

\- W piekle? – Demon zaśmiał się. – Co was to interesuje? I czy niebo nie może wam podać tych informacji?

\- Potrzebujemy naocznego świadka – wyjaśnił Garth spokojnie. – To co wiesz?

Demon znowu się zaśmiał.

\- Całkiem sporo – odpowiedział, oblizując usta. – Ostatnio w piekle panuje spory chaos. Ostatnio widziałem tam taki burdel, gdy zginęła Lilith.

\- Chyba nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, że Crowley nie żyje? – zaniepokoił się Sam.

\- Nie, ten sukinsyn jest na to zbyt przebiegły. Ale najwyraźniej ktoś podważa jego władzę.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Gadreel.

\- To, że ktoś chce zająć jego tron dla siebie. Ale to tylko plotki. Jak dla mnie Crowley sam to sobie wymyślił, żeby stworzyć fałszywy konflikt, a potem, gdy się go pozbędzie, ogłosić siebie bohaterem. Wiecie, PR.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – Gadreel nie wierzył demonowi, mógł to wszystko wymyślać na poczekaniu, żeby się stąd wynieść jak najszybciej i zająć nowe ciało.

\- Pomimo tych plotek, nigdy nie słyszałem imienia tego pretendenta do tronu. Nikt nie wie, kto to jest. Crowley pewnie się bawi i specjalnie zabija te wszystkie anioły.

\- Skąd o nich wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie Sam.

\- Każdy o tym już słyszał. Wiele demonów obawia się wojny z aniołami. Ja też się bałem, ale jeśli to robota Crowleya, to pewnie niedługo znajdzie domniemanego winnego i odda go aniołom, żeby się podlizać.

Ta teoria miała nawet sens i tak czy inaczej wskazywała na winę Crowleya, choć Gadreel ani nikt inny nie mógł być pewny, czy rzeczywiście tylko o podlizywanie tu chodzi. Demon wydawał się mówić szczerze, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zresztą jego informacje i tak im w niczym nie pomogły, skoro i tak podejrzewali Crowleya, na którego tak czy inaczej nie mieli dowodów. Musieli go schwytać jak najszybciej i przesłuchać.

\- Dobra, dzięki za pomoc – powiedział w końcu Sam, wstając z Garthem od stołu.

\- Do usług – odparł z uśmiechem demon i napił się piwa, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i stanęli przy samochodzie. Sam od razu wyciągnął komórkę, by zadzwonić do Deana i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, czego się dowiedzieli. Gdy skończył, westchnął zrezygnowany i spojrzał najpierw na Gartha a potem na Gadreela.

\- To co robimy teraz? – zapytał.

\- Czekamy – odpowiedział Gadreel. Nie mieli innego wyjścia, śledztwo nie posunęło się ani trochę do przodu. – Skoro nie mam już nic do zrobienia, pójdę już.

\- Jasne, dzięki za pomoc, Zeke.

\- Do usług.

Zostawił swoich partnerów i odszedł kawałek, by się przenieść. Planował odwiedzić Castiela i porozmawiać z nim o informacjach od demona, ale był zbyt zajęty Deanem, więc Gadreel nie chciał im przeszkadzać w ich dniu wolnym. Zamiast tego przeniósł się do jakiegoś parku i usiadł na ławce, by jakoś zabić czas. To było idealne miejsce do obserwowania ludzi i ich fascynujących zwyczajów. Patrząc tak na nich uświadomił sobie, jak wielką stratą byłoby, gdyby Lucyfer jednak osiągnął sukces i zabił całą ludzkość. I to wszystko prawie z jego winy. Ludzie byli dużo lepsi od aniołów, nie powinien ich spotkać tak okrutny los, jak apokalipsa. Ale teraz byli bezpieczni, choć martwił się, że obecne kłopoty z demonami mogą być dużo poważniejsze, niż się póki co wydawało. Co jeśli to kolejna próba na wywołanie apokalipsy? Póki co ginęły tylko anioły i ich ludzcy partnerzy, ale już niedługo mogą też zacząć ginąć cywile. Konflikt nieba i piekła zagrażał ziemi. Zagrażał Samowi i Sarze. Gadreel miał nadzieję, że wszystkiemu zapobiegną, nim będzie za późno.

Spędził w parku cały dzień i dopiero wieczorem go opuścił, kierując się do mieszkania swoich przyjaciół. Sam był już w domu i jadł razem z Sarą kolację. Opowiadała, co spotkało ją dzisiejszego dnia. Gadreel nie chciał ich niepokoić, dlatego pozostał niewidoczny i przez chwilę słuchał.

\- Chociaż spróbujcie je zbudować – mówiła Sara. – Dean zna się na samochodach, więc zręczne palce ma, razem powinno wam się udać.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy go po prostu kupić? – zapytał Sam, ale widać było, że rozważa propozycję Sary.

\- Niech dziecko ma coś własnoręcznie zrobione przez tatusia i wujka.

\- Dobra, spróbujemy – zgodził się.

Gadreel uśmiechnął się, widząc ich rozpromienione miny. Zrobi wszystko, by tym dwoje oraz innym ludziom nie groziło wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Nie pozwoli na to, nie dopuści, by ktokolwiek spróbował wywołać kolejną apokalipsę. Drugi raz nie popełni tego błędu.


	7. Twardy jak kamień

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność, ale miałam zepsuty komputer. Teoretycznie mogłam pisać rozdział na laptopie, ale byłam tak zmartwiona naprawą i tym ile będzie mnie kosztowała, że nie miałam ochoty nic pisać.

Dean obudził się, gdy leżący obok Castiel wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając go samego. Dzisiaj musieli wracać do pracy i wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Rozleniwił się przez te dwa dni, które były wypełnione wysiłkiem fizycznym. Nigdy nie był wielkim fanem aktywnego spędzania czasu, ale podobało mu się bieganie z Castielem i chętnie by to powtórzył. Może nawet zrobiłby to drugiego dnia wolnego, gdyby nie mieli innych planów.

Cały poprzedni dzień praktycznie nie ruszali się z łóżka, co najwyżej do kuchni, żeby coś przekąsić lub się czegoś napić, ale po którymś razie po prostu przynieśli jedzenie i wodę do sypialni, by nie marnować czasu, który i tak już marnowali przez wizyty Deana w łazience.

Damska bielizna, która walała się teraz po całym mieszkaniu, obudziła w Castielu nowe pokłady pożądania. Praktycznie nie potrafił się oderwać od Deana, ciągle było mu mało. Gdyby nie to, że anioły też najwyraźniej miały swój limit, pewnie torturowałby Deana cały dzień, w końcu doprowadzając go do omdlenia.

Podobał im się ten wzrost pożądania. Nigdy wcześniej nie narzekali na brak seksu, ale też nie uprawiali go tak dużo w ciągu jednego dnia. Raz Dean był na górze, innym razem Castiel. Aniołowi bardzo się podobało, gdy pieprzył Deana nie zdejmując mu majtek. W drugą stronę też mu to odpowiadało. Czasami można było mieć wrażenie, że to jemu bardziej podoba się ten fetysz.

Anioł był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy odkrył, że nie może uprawiać seksu bez przerwy. Gdy w pewnym momencie mu nie stanął, miał taką minę, jakby się bał, że uszkodził swoje ciało w jakiś sposób. Dean śmiał się wtedy jak opętany, ale też odczuwał ulgę, bo naprawdę nie miał już siły na więcej igraszek. Chciał po prostu leżeć i nic nie robić. Nie żałował jednak tego dnia, seks był naprawdę świetny i był po nim zmęczony, ale też szczęśliwy. Uwielbiał, kiedy on i Castiel byli ze sobą tacy intymni, ich wspólna więź wydawała mu się wtedy jeszcze silniejsza. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy w takich chwilach jego dusza jakoś reaguje. Castiel mówił, że nigdy nie podgląda jej w takich momentach, bo nadmiar emocji i doznań jest zbyt silny, by się na tym skupić. Pozostając bez odpowiedzi, Dean lubił sobie wyobrazić, że jego dusza i łaska anioła lgną do siebie. W niektórych momentach miał nawet wrażenie, że może to poczuć, ten moment, kiedy to, co ich tworzy, dotyka siebie nawzajem i łączy się. To zawsze było intensywne doznanie wstrząsające całym jego ciałem. Castiel na pewno też to czuł, ale pewnie nie myślał o tym w ten sposób.

Może to było głupie tak o tym myśleć, nie miał w końcu na to żadnych dowodów. Nie powiedział o swoich przemyśleniach aniołowi, bo nie chciał wyjść na głupka, ale nie zamierzał przestać tak sobie tego wyobrażać. Podobała mu się ta wizja, że człowiek i anioł, a także dwoje ludzi, łączy się w inny sposób niż cielesny i uczuciowy. Cóż poradzić, zawsze miał w sobie coś z romantyka. O ile duchowy orgazm można było uznać za coś romantycznego.

Leżąc dalej w łóżku spojrzał na zegarek. Mieli jeszcze sporo czasu, nim pójdą do pracy, więc nie zamierzał jeszcze wstawać, przeciągnął się za to, słuchając jak Castiel kręci się po kuchni, najpewniej próbuj coś upichcić. Dean słyszał jego przytłumiony przez ściany głos. Zapewne rozmawiał z Jimmym. Nigdy nie miał pewności, w jakim stopniu anioł może porozumiewać się ze zwierzętami. Czasami wyglądało to jak niewinne mówienie do swojego pupila, ale innym razem Jimmy wpatrywał się Castielowi w oczy tak, jakby dyskutowali ze sobą w myślach, ale to przecież było niemożliwe. Zwierzęta nie miały tak złożonych umysłów jak ludzie, więc jeśli Castiel z nimi rozmawiał, na pewno było to coś prostego i wyłącznie na emocjonalnym poziomie.

Minęło dziesięć minut, Dean w końcu zwlekł się w łóżka i poszedł do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic i ogolił się. Potem znowu wrócił do pokoju, by się ubrać. Zwykle podszedłby teraz do komody i wyjął czystą parę bokserek albo slipów, ale dzisiaj nie potrafił oderwać oczu od damskich majtek lezących na podłodze. Podniósł jedną parę - czarną, koronkową i przyjrzał jej się, stojąc nago w sypialni. Chciałby je założyć, by móc je czuć przez cały dzień. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może się nie podnieci, a Castiel nie rzuci się na niego, gdy tylko je zobaczy. Oczywiście ryzykował nie tylko wzwodem swoim, jak i anioła. Przy pochylaniu na pewno byłoby widać te majtki. Gdyby ktoś w pracy je zobaczył, stałby się obiektem drwin w całym biurze. Chyba że Castiel wymazałby delikwentowi pamięć, ale jak często mógłby to robić? Czasami żałował, że społeczeństwo nie mogło zrozumieć, że damska bielizna u mężczyzny to nic złego. W zasadzie, po co w ogóle podział? Nosisz to, co ci się podoba, tak powinno być. I pomyśleć, że sam kiedyś uważał to za coś złego.

W końcu się zdecydował i założył majtki, wzdychając, gdy ich przyjemny materiał zetknął się z wciąż nieco wilgotną skórę. Nim wyszedł, by dołączyć do Castiela w kuchni, zarzucił jeszcze na siebie szlafrok, by ukryć bieliznę, przynajmniej na chwilę.

Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi sypialni, poczuł w powietrzu zapach spalenizny. Co mogło się palić? Znając Castiela mógł podpalić nawet samego siebie, ale wtedy zapach byłby inny. Ten wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że coś za długo był na ogniu i teraz zapewne jest czarne. Nie pomylił się, po wejściu do kuchni zauważył anioła stojącego na środku pomieszczenia z patelnią w dłoni, a na niej leżały skurczone i bardzo czarne plastry bekonu.

\- Chyba zrobiłem coś źle – powiedział Castiel, spoglądając z rozczarowaniem na bekon.

Dean uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na stół, na którym anioł poustawiał już talerze, szklanki i dzbanek z sokiem.

\- W porządku – zapewnił i zabrał od Castiela patelnie, wyrzucając bekon do śmieci. – Pokażę ci, jak zrobić dobry bekon.

\- Skończył się. – Anioł wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Na pewno nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten poranek.

\- Czyli zjemy coś innego. Co powiesz na bananowe naleśniki?

Castiel przytaknął i razem zabrali się do roboty. Dean pozwalał, by anioł sam wszystko robił według jego instrukcji. Lubił go uczyć, czuł się wtedy dumny z tego, że umie coś lepiej od tej potężnej istoty, która znała wszystkie języki, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały, a nie potrafi usmażyć bekonu. Na szczęście Castiel nigdy się nie wywyższał, nigdy nie przypominał mu, że jest od niego lepszy, za co Dean był mu wdzięczny. Nie mógłby funkcjonować w związku, w którym czuł się gorszy od partnera, dlatego cieszył się, że może czasem pomóc w czymś aniołowi, tak jak on pomaga jemu.

Naleśniki były wkrótce gotowe i obaj mogli zasiąść do stołu. Castiel przesadził nieco z ilością cukru, a kilka sztuk było przypalonych, ale był tak dumny z siebie, że Dean nie potrafił mu tego wypomnieć. Innym razem.

\- Meg wciąż się nie odezwała – poskarżył się, gdy jedli. Castiel dokładnie przeżuwał każdy kęs, jakby chciał się upewnić, że naleśniki mu wyszły. – Chyba nas wystawiła.

Co go napadło, by nawiązywać współpracę z demonem? Pocieszał go tylko fakt, że nie on jeden chciał uzyskać od niego pomoc. Gdy Sam do niego zadzwonił i powiedział, że rozmawiali z demonem, wkurzył się na brata i pewnie zrobiły mu awanturę przez telefon, gdyby nie to, że przypomniał sobie o swojej umowie z Meg. To i Castiel właśnie robił mu loda, czego Sam chyba nie słyszał.

Wyszło na to, że wcale nie potrzebowali jakiegoś specjalnego demona, by dobrać się do Crowleya, skoro zwykły demon z baru powiedział im tyle ciekawych rzeczy. Meg pewnie teraz siedziała w jakiejś norze i śmiała się z ich naiwności oraz marnowania czasu. Powinien był kazać Castielowi ją zabić albo chociaż samemu ją egzorcyzmować. Szybciej znaleźliby Crowleya bez jej pomocy.

\- Znalezienie Crowleya jest trudne – powiedział Castiel. – Na pewno ma wiele miejsc, w których może się ukrywać, nie wszyscy je znają. Meg musi też uważać na Zachariasza. Jeśli ten ją zobaczy, zabije ją bez wahania, wokół Crowleya mogą kręcić się tylko te demony, którym on ufa i które zostały zaakceptowane przez archanioły.

Dean był zaskoczony tą wiarą, jaką w Meg pokładał Castiel. Jeszcze dwa dni temu nie ufał demonowi, a teraz tłumaczy się za nią.

\- Podziwiam twoją wiarę, ale jej nie podzielam – stwierdził i napił się soku.

\- To nie tak, że ufam Meg – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Po prostu rozumiem, jak trudnego zadania się podjęła. Gdyby Crowley był tak łatwy do znalezienia, nie potrzebowalibyśmy jej pomocy.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

Skończyli śniadanie i poszli się przebrać do pracy. Dean nieco się wahał przed zdjęciem szlafroka, bo nie mieli już czasu na coś krótkiego przed wyjściem. Smażenie naleśników i jedzenie trochę im zajęło. Nie mógł jednak poczekać, aż Castiel się ubierze i dopiero wtedy zrobić to samo, to byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Nie miał wyjścia.

Tak jak się spodziewał, anioł spojrzał na niego, gdy tylko zobaczył go w bieliźnie. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż powalił ich obu na łóżko. Może jednak mieli jeszcze trochę czasu.

Nim dojechali do pracy, byli spóźnieni o dwadzieścia minut, a Dean wziął kolejny prysznic i zmienił majtki na błękitne zamiast czarnych, które teraz leżały w koszu z rzeczami do prania. Przez całą drogę spoglądał na Castiela, który uśmiechał się zrelaksowany. Dzisiaj dla odmiany założył czarny prochowiec zamiast beżowego. Wyglądał w nim zabójczo seksownie i Dean miał problemy z koncentracją. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy mogą sobie pozwolić na dodatkowe spóźnienie, czy Bobby za bardzo się na nich wkurzy. Przez te majtki naprawdę zaczęli kopulować jak króliki. Kto by pomyślał, że tak to na nich zadziała.

Byli w swoim biurze zaledwie pięć minut, gdy wezwał ich Bobby. Dean zaniepokoił się, że dostaną reprymendę za spóźnienie, byłoby to całkiem na miejscu. Castiel nie podzielał jego zdenerwowanie i nonszalancko wszedł do gabinetu Bobby'ego, który już na wstępie podał im małą karteczkę z adresem. Czyżby kolejna rzeź aniołów?

Dean spojrzał na adres. Nie chodziło o sprawę w Chicago tylko w Bradley, które znajdowało się na południe od miasta i to w dodatku bardzo blisko. Trochę go to rozczarowało, bo to oznaczało krótką jazdę.

\- Tylko tyle? – zapytał szefa, oglądając kartkę ze wszystkich stron. Żadnych szczegółów sprawy, żadnych akt.

\- Na cholerę ci więcej? Dostaniecie, jak tam pojedziecie – wyjaśnił Bobby.

\- Chociaż powiedz nam, co się stało.

\- Zamordowano kobietę, w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób. To nie pierwsza taka ofiara, dlatego policja poprosiła o pomoc. My jesteśmy najbliżej, a wy akurat niczym się nie zajmujecie, więc zajmiecie się tym.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zgodził się Dean, chowając kartkę do kieszeni marynarki. – Jakby Sam miał coś nowego dla nas, to dzwoń.

Oficjalnie sprawą masakr aniołów zajmowali się Sam i Garth, a Dean i Castiel byli tylko konsultantami. W aktach te morderstwa zostały podpisane jako porachunki gangów, ale póki co pozostałe oddziały FBI w całym kraju nie martwiły się tym śledztwem, nie obchodziło ich, nawet jeśli jedna czy dwie rzezie odbyły się z dala od Chicago, a bliżej innych biur.

\- Niech sam sobie dzwoni, nie mam czasu – odburknął Bobby.

Dean uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i razem z Castielem wrócili do swojego mieszkania, by zabrać rzeczy. Bradley znajdowało się godzinę drogi od Chicago, ale Dean nie miał ochoty co noc wracać do domu. Wolał wynająć pokój w motelu i być bliżej potencjalnego potwora.

Castiel oddał Jimmy'ego sąsiadowi, by się nim zajmował podczas ich nieobecności. Z jakiegoś powodu szczur był bardzo zdenerwowany tą przeprowadzką i latał po klatce jak opętany. Deanowi ledwo udało się odciągnąć Castiela od przerażonego zwierzaka.

Ledwo wyszli z budynku, a zaczęło padać. Dean cieszył się, że miał dość rozumu, by zabrać z domu płaszcz, bo zrobiło się chłodno. Deszcz nie przestawał padać aż do Bradley, na miejscu zbrodni rozstawiono namiot, by woda nie zmyła żadnych śladów.

\- Agenci Winchester i Novak, FBI – przedstawił ich jednemu policjantowi Dean. Stali przed wejściem do namiotu, wewnątrz którego kręcili się ludzie w ubraniach ochronnych i zbierali ślady. Niewiele było widać, policjant stojący przed nimi dużo zasłaniał, ale Dean zdołał dostrzec krew i jakieś dziwne przedmioty porozrzucane dookoła. – Dzwoniliście po nas.

Policjant przyjrzał się ich odznakom i bez słowa wpuścił ich do środka, zamykając za nimi namiot. Wewnątrz panował dość głośny szum spowodowany kroplami deszczu uderzającymi o dach namiotu. Dean spojrzał w górę i trochę się zmartwił, że namiot lada chwilę się zawali, ale odrzucił te myśl i skupił się na ciele. Nie wyglądało najładniej.

Zamordowana kobieta leżała na brzuchu, z twarzą skierowaną w bok. Miała zamknięte oczy i usta, zupełnie jakby spała. Reszta ciała wyglądała jak po ataku dzikiego zwierzęcia. Plecy kobiety były rozprute, widać było kręgosłup, a raczej jego brak. Dean w końcu zrozumiał, co widział, gdy stał wcześniej z Castielem na zewnątrz. Kręgi. Leżały wokół ciała razem z innymi kawałkami roztrzaskanych kości.

\- FBI? – zapytał ktoś. Dean oderwał wzrok od ciała i spojrzał na policjanta, który do niego podszedł.

\- Tak, przyjechaliśmy przed chwilą – odpowiedział Dean. – Co tu się stało?

\- Czy dzwoniłbym po was, gdybym wiedział?

\- Chcemy tylko wiedzieć podstawy – wyjaśnił Castiel, klęcząc przy ciele. Dean nie musiał go pytać, co robi.

\- To już szósta ofiara tego samego seryjnego mordercy – wyjaśnił policjant. – Za każdym razem to samo, wyrwany kręgosłup i inne kości.

\- Jakieś powiązania pomiędzy ofiarami? – spytał Dean, znowu zerkając na ciało.

\- Nie, żadne.

I tak zamierzał to razem z Castielem sprawdzić.

\- Macie podejrzanego?

\- Żadnego. Nikt nigdy nic nie widział ani nie słyszał.

\- Nawet kamery nic nie zarejestrowały? – zdziwił się Dean. Kobieta zginęła na parkingu, jakim cudem nie było śladów?

\- Kamery nie docierają do tego obszaru.

\- Zobaczymy je tak czy inaczej – zdecydował Dean. – Przygotujcie je, ja i mój partner musimy się naradzić.

\- Jasne.

Policjant odszedł, a Dean przyklęknął obok Castiela, który w skupieniu przyglądał się ciału, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

\- Masz coś?

Anioł pokręcił głową.

\- Nic nie czuję. Nie wiem też, co mogłoby zrobić coś takiego.

\- Może to człowiek – zasugerował Dean. – Może anioły się pomyliły i wysłały nas do zwykłych morderstw.

\- Może.

\- Dobra, chodźmy zobaczyć zdjęcia z kamer.

Policja miała jej już dla nich przygotowane. Niestety zasięg kamery był bardzo krótki i kończył się zaraz niedaleko ciała. Mimo to Dean nie tracił nadziei i oglądał nagranie. Wprawdzie nie pojawiła się na nim ofiara, ale w pewnym momencie przed kamerą przemknął jakiś mężczyzna. Szedł powoli, wcale nie wyglądał przy tym podejrzanie, więc ciało pewnie jeszcze nie leżało na parkingu.

\- Jest księdzem – zauważył Castiel, który zaglądał mu przez ramię.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Castiel zatrzymał nagranie w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna był odwrócony do kamery przodem.

\- Koloratka – wskazał anioł.

Dean przyjrzał się uważniej i faktycznie, mężczyzna był księdzem. Trochę dziwną wybrał sobie porę na spacer.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile tu jest kościołów?

\- Chyba nie będziemy musieli szukać daleko. – Castiel sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej przemokniętą ulotkę.

\- Co to? – Dean odebrał ulotkę i przyjrzał jej się. Od razu rzucił mu się w oczy krzyż.

\- Ulotka z jakiegoś kościoła – odparł anioł. – Mam przeczucie, że tego samego, w którym służy ten ksiądz.

\- Czy policja wie, że to wziąłeś? – Nie chciał, by im przeszkadzali w śledztwie.

\- Nie, leżała poza namiotem.

\- Dobra robota. Chodźmy odwiedzić tego księdza.

Dean odebrał jeszcze kopię akt sprawy i dopiero wtedy wsiedli razem z Castielem do samochodu. Podczas gdy prowadził, anioł czytał wszystko, co było napisane w ulotce.

\- Zapraszają ludzi do oglądania rzeźb – przeczytał na głos. Dean zerknął na niego kątem oka.

\- Jakich rzeźb?

\- Aniołów, świętych, kimkolwiek oni są.

Dean nie skomentował faktu, że nie ma świętych. Zresztą i tak nigdy w nich nie wierzył. Z drugiej strony w anioły także nie, a mimo to jeden siedział obok niego i dzielił z nim łóżko. Po czymś takim był skłonny uwierzyć nawet w kosmitów.

Kościół, który zastali po dojechaniu na miejsce był dość niewielki, ale zaraz za nim znajdował się sporej wielkości ogród otoczony ze wszystkich stron wysokim żywopłotem, przez który nic nie było widać.

Deszcz wciąż padał, a nie mieli parasola, więc szybko podbiegli do drzwi kościoła i przystanęli pod dachem. Mimo to zdążyli zmoknąć i włosy kleiły im się teraz do głowy. Gdyby nie to, że byli w samym środku śledztwa, Dean przyglądałby się aniołowi dłużej, bo mokre włosy zdecydowanie mu służyły.

Kościół był otwarty, ale także pusty i niezwykle cichy. Dean od razu zwrócił uwagę na stosik ulotek, które leżały przy wejściu. Były takie same jak ta, którą znalazł Castiel, więc na pewno byli we właściwym miejscu.

\- Jest tu kto?! – zawołał Dean, a jego głos rozniósł się echem po całym budynku.

Nie musieli długo czekać na odpowiedź, w drzwiach po drugiej stronie kościoła pojawił się mężczyzna, który w pierwszej chwili był przerażony ich widokiem, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się radośnie i podszedł do nich bliżej. To na pewno był ten sam ksiądz, co na nagraniu z kamery.

\- Witam, witam – powiedział przesadnie podekscytowanym głosem. Dean poczuł się nieswojo, gdy ksiądz wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – W czym mogę panom pomóc? Czy potrzebujecie duchowego wsparcia albo...

\- Ah, nie – odparł Dean i niepewnie uścisnął księdzu dłoń. Byli mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, może nawet mężczyzna był nieco młodszy, ale po jego twarzy i oczach widać było, że nie miał łatwego życia. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego i nawet uśmiech nie mógł tego zamaskować.

\- Jesteśmy tu w sprawie tych ulotek – wyjaśnił Castiel, pokazując księdzu swoje znalezisko. – Znaleźliśmy je na miejscu zbrodni.

\- Są panowie z policji? – zapytał zmartwiony i momentalnie odsunął się od nich.

\- FBI. – Castiel szybko pokazał odznakę i schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Był w tym coraz lepszy, już wcale nie pokazywał jej do góry nogami. – Był pan na miejscu zbrodni wczoraj w nocy.

Dean uważnie obserwował twarz księdza, szukając czegoś podejrzanego, podczas gdy ten nerwowo rozglądał się po całym kościele.

\- Nic nie słyszałem o żadnym morderstwie – powiedział w końcu.

\- Parking przed Wal-Martem. Kojarzy ksiądz?

\- Ktoś tam zginął?! – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Niemożliwe. Gdy przechodziłem tamtędy nic dziwnego nie zauważyłem.

\- Znał pan ofiarę? – zapytał znowu Castiel, pokazując księdzu zdjęcie zamordowanej kobiety. Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd je wziął.

\- Nie.

\- Niedaleko znaleźliśmy ulotkę – naciskał Dean. – Ty ją zgubiłeś, padre, czy miała ją ofiara?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział drżącym głosem. – Każdy mógł wziąć sobie tę ulotkę, może i ja ją zgubiłem, nie wiem. Czy jestem podejrzany?

\- Nie, skąd – skłamał z wiarygodnym uśmiechem Dean. – Sprawdzamy tylko każdą możliwość, to wszystko.

\- Oh. – Ksiądz wyraźnie się rozluźnił. – Może skoro panowie już tu są, to zechcecie obejrzeć mój zbiór rzeźb?

Dean nie był pewny, czy to coś im da, prawdę mówiąc nie miał na żadne oglądanie posągów ochoty, zwłaszcza w taką pogodę, ale nim zdążył odmówić, Castiel się odezwał:

\- Z przyjemnością.

Ksiądz niemal podskoczył w miejscu z podekscytowania. Coś było z tym facetem ewidentnie nie tak. Spotkał w swoim życiu wielu księży, pastorów i innych popów, ale ten był naprawdę dziwny. Wcale nie przypominał księdza. Będą musieli mieć na niego oko.

Duchowny poprowadził ich na tyły do drzwi prowadzących na jakąś klatkę schodową. Deanowi mignęły przed oczami schody, nim kolejnymi drzwiami wyszli na zewnątrz. Przed wyjściem ksiądz dał im jeszcze parasol, ale miał tylko dwa, więc Castiel i Dean musieli się zmieścić pod jednym, podczas gdy on sam wziął drugi.

\- Gotowi? – Ksiądz pchnął drzwi, które otworzyły się pozwalając im zobaczyć ogród. Choć przeszkadzała im ściana deszczu, Dean zobaczył dość, by stwierdzić, że to jeden z najbardziej przerażających widoków w jego życiu. Może to z powodu deszczu i ciemnych chmur, a może z powodu zaniedbania, ale znajdujące się w ogrodzie rzeźby przyprawiały go o dreszcze. Jedna, przedstawiająca anioła z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, była szczególnie przerażająca.

\- Płaczący anioł, czy ki chuj – mruknął pod nosem Dean. – Co następne, TARDIS?

\- Anioły nie płaczą – odezwał się Castiel. Dean tylko pokręcił głową.

Ksiądz zaczął opowiadać o każdej z rzeźb, prowadząc ich w głąb ogrodu. Dean go nie słuchał, zbyt skupiony na przyglądaniu się tym dziwnym, kamiennym twarzom, które wydawały się patrzeć wprost na niego. A myślał, że nie ma nic gorszego od spojrzenia Castiela. Przy tych rzeźbach anioł to było nic.

\- Jeden cokół jest pusty – zauważył nagle Castiel, przerywając tym samym księdzu, który paplał bez celu.

\- Ah. Tak, czekam na nową przesyłkę – wyjaśnił, ale nie brzmiał przekonywująco. Zresztą i bez tego Dean wiedział, że kłamie.

\- Pójdziemy już – zdecydował, udając, że kupił kłamstwo księdza. – Dziękujemy za współpracę i małą wycieczkę.

\- To żaden problem – zapewnił ksiądz z uśmiechem.

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i jak najszybciej opuścił z Castielem kościół. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znaleźli się znowu w samochodzie. Deszcz nie przestawał padać, a w oddali słychać było grzmoty.

\- Kłamał – powiedział Dean, gdy odpalał silnik. – Cokół jest równie stary, co cała reszta.

\- Tak – zgodził się anioł. – Policja powinna mieć niedługo godzinę zgonu ofiary. Założę się, że pokrywa się ona z wizytą księdza na parkingu.

\- Sądzisz, że to on?

\- Nie wyczułem od niego nic podejrzanego, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Musimy być ostrożni.

\- Wrócimy tu w nocy i przeszukamy kościół – zdecydował Dean. – Ma drugie piętro, księżulek może tam coś ukrywać.

\- Mogę to sprawdzić już teraz – zauważył Castiel. Dean doskonale o tym wiedział, nie trzeba mu było tego przypominać.

\- Nie. Nie możemy ciągle polegać na twojej mocy – wyjaśnił mu. – Co jak któregoś dnia jej zabraknie?

\- Dlaczego miałoby jej zabraknąć?

Nie miał pojęcia, ale bardzo się tego dnia obawiał. Dlatego chciał być przygotowany na taką ewentualność, nawet jeśli prawdopodobieństwo utraty mocy przez Castiela było naprawdę niewielkie. Ale jeśli kiedyś miało się coś takiego wydarzyć, chciał, by umieli sobie radzić bez niebiańskiego czary mary.

\- Nie ważne, po prostu nic nie rób – powtórzył. – Możemy to załatwić bez twojego mojo.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Castiel. – Jeśli tego sobie życzysz, ograniczę użycie przeze mnie mocy.

Dean przytaknął zadowolony. Anioł i tak już to robił, między innymi nie czytając nikomu w myślach. W końcu dotarło do niego, że myśli człowieka, to jedyne miejsce, w którym ludzie czują się bezpiecznie i pod żadnym pozorem nie powinno się ich naruszać, nawet gdy chodziło o niebezpiecznego mordercę. Ale przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce nie było aż tak okrutne, jak grzebanie ludziom w mózgach, zwłaszcza gdy mogło uratować ludzkie życie. Mimo to Dean nie chciał tego stosować bez potrzeby, a póki co nic nie wskazywało, by w kościele działo się coś wyjątkowo złego, nikt też nie był tam przetrzymywany, zwłaszcza człowiek, inaczej Castiel już by go wyczuł. Na pewno nic się nie stanie, jeśli poczekają do wieczora, nie było powodu, by się spieszyć.

\- Dziękuję. Będziemy ich używać tylko w ostateczności. Za wyjątkiem czytania w myślach – przypomniał mu. – Tego nie używaj nigdy.

\- Oczywiście. Ale nadal twierdzę, że szybciej nam pójdzie, jeśli teraz sprawdzę kościół.

\- Usłyszy cię – zauważył. – Możesz stać się niewidzialny, ale nie poruszasz się bezszelestnie, a na pewno nie pozwolę ci się przenosić co chwilę, nawet na tak krótkie odległości i na pewno nie w stanie niewidzialności. To cię wypompuje z energii.

Dean starał się podejść do całej sprawy bardzo nonszalancko, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, ale troska o zdrowie Castiela była silniejsza od próby zachowania spokoju. Anioł szybko go przejrzał i uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie.

\- To miłe – powiedział.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Lubię, kiedy się o mnie martwisz – wyznał. – Wiem, że nie często możesz to robić, bo zazwyczaj nie zagraża mi nic, dlatego bardzo doceniam takie momenty jak ten. Wiem, jak bardzo lubisz się troszczyć o ukochane osoby.

\- Przymknij się – nakazał mu Dean, czerwieniąc się i uśmiechając. Momenty, w których Castiel go zawstydzał były naprawdę irytujące, ale także nieco miłe. – Padam z głodu, chodźmy zjeść, czy coś.

Powinni raczej pojechać na posterunek i skupić się na śledztwie, ale już od dawna coraz mniej stosowali się do procedur. I tak nikt ich nie mógł za to ukarać, a dzięki własnemu tempu pracy mogli skuteczniej polować na potwory. Udawanie, że szukają człowieka tylko utrudniało sprawę. Na szczęście policja rzadko kiedy zwracała na to uwagę, najwyraźniej uznając, że nie chcą się mieszać w śledztwo FBI. Tylko ci bardziej dociekliwi lubili węszyć, ale z reguły rzadko kiedy im się udawało, co było dosyć dziwne, bo razem z Castielem niespecjalnie bawili się w wielkie konspiracje, po prostu po otrzymaniu akt i wypytaniu jakiegoś policjanta trzymali się z dala od posterunku i chodzili własnymi ścieżkami. Dean czasami się zastanawiał, czy policja w tym kraju jest taka beznadziejna, czy po prostu ma to nieszczęście trafiać na samych debili.

Deszcz przestał padać, gdy siedzieli razem w knajpie i zajadali się frytkami. A raczej Dean się nimi zajadał podczas gdy Castiel bezwstydnie podkradał kawałki ziemniaków z jego talerza. Powinien się o to wkurzać, ale tak nie było, a jeśli w pewnym momencie przysunął talerz bliżej anioła, to na pewno nie zrobił tego celowo.

Gdzieś w połowie posiłku, Dean wyciągnął komórkę i usiłował się dodzwonić do Meg, która niespodziewanie wysłał mu swój numer, a pięć minut później nawet nie odbierała jego telefonów. Dean czuł narastającą frustrację, gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał przekierowanie do poczty głosowej. Zabije Meg, gdy znowu się spotkają, ta kobieta ewidentnie się z nim bawiła, inaczej nie potrafił wyjaśnić, czemu demon nie odbierał, choć miał czas, by inaczej się z nim skontaktować.

\- Mam dość. – Dean rzucił telefon na stół, który tylko dzięki refleksowi Castiela nie spadł na ziemię, sunąc po stole. – Najpierw się nie odzywa, a teraz nie odbiera.

\- Nie mam potrzeby do gniewu – uspokoił anioł, chowając telefon do kieszeni płaszcza. – Pewnie jest zajęta.

\- Przestań ją bronić – wściekł się Dean. – Dlaczego ciągle trzymasz jej stronę, to demon.

Mógł zrozumieć usprawiedliwianie jej raz, ale nie dwa razy, zwłaszcza w takim przypadku. Castiel najwyraźniej upadł na głowę, jeśli zachowanie Meg nie śmierdziało dla niego podstępem.

\- Nie bronię jej.

\- Czyżby? Bo twoje zachowanie wskazuje na coś innego. Nawet jej nie lubisz, choć ona ewidentnie lubi ciebie.

Wcześniej nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to, że Meg nazwała Castiela przystojnym. Uznał to za zwykłe granie na nerwach, anioł był bardzo spięty podczas całej rozmowy. Teraz jednak Dean przypomniał sobie tę uwagę i wcale mu się ona nie podobała w połączeniu z nagłą sympatią Castiela.

\- Zazdrosny? – zapytał anioł. Nie droczył się, był autentycznie zaciekawiony, a świadczyło o tym przechylenie głowy w bok.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny – odpowiedział od razu Dean, oburzając się, ale okazując też zmartwienie. – Po prostu Meg jest demonem, nie ma żadnych hamulców i może coś zrobić.

\- Masz na myśli podrywanie mnie?

Dean niepewnie przytaknął, zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. Zwykle nie był tak zazdrosny, za bardzo ufał aniołowi. Po prostu było w Meg coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju i nie pozwalało mu mieć pewności, że demon nie spróbuje czegoś z Castielem. I nawet jeśli ten odrzuciłby wszelkie zaloty i tak nie chciał, by do nich dochodziło, zwłaszcza w jego obecności.

Czemu w ogóle myślał o tym, jak o zalotach? Jakby demon i anioł mogli kiedyś się w sobie zakochać. Meg pewnie po prostu lubiła seks, a Castiel był atrakcyjny. Albo się z nim droczyła, nic poza tym. To pewnie przez całą sprawę z Lisą wszystko kojarzyło mu się ze zdradą i był bezpodstawnie zazdrosny.

\- Nie martw się, Dean – odezwał się anioł. – Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie widzę świata poza tobą. Nawet gdyby Meg nie była demonem i tak nic bym do niej nie czuł. Demony mogą być tylko dobrymi, choć zdradzieckimi sojusznikami, ale na pewno w żadnym bym się nie zakochał.

Dean znowu przytaknął. Czuł się teraz lepiej po zapewnieniach Castiela, ale nie na długo. Ulga zamieniła się we wstręt, gdy znowu pomyślał o Lisie i o tym, że rozważał zostawienie dla niej anioła, a teraz sam był zdenerwowany czymś podobnym tylko w wykonaniu Castiela. Był potwornym hipokrytą.

By ukryć swój podły humor, Dean zaczął znowu jeść i ani razu nie spojrzał na Castiela, który i tak był zajęty jakąś grą na telefonie.

Nim nastał wieczór partnerzy odwiedzili na krótko posterunek policji, by sprawiać wrażenie ciężko pracujących agentów, co nie było specjalnie trudne. Policja w tym mieście nie wtrącała się w sprawy FBI, wiele osób z wydziału zabójstw nawet się cieszyło, że nie muszą się dłużej zajmować sprawą Łamignata, ochrzczonego tak przez prasę. Castiel nadal nie wiedział, co to może być za potwór, więc też postanowili go póki co tak nazywać.

Po opuszczeniu posterunku Dean wynajął pokój w jednym z moteli, gdzie zostawili rzeczy i spędzili resztę dnia czekając. Dopiero późnym wieczorem wrócili do kościoła, ale ku ich zaskoczeniu, wewnątrz wciąż był ksiądz. Siedzieli więc w zaparkowanej niedaleko Impali i czekali, aż ksiądz wyjdzie. By umilić sobie czymś czas i nie wyglądać podejrzanie, Dean wyciągnął ze schowka talię kart i razem z Castielem zaczęli grać w pokera, cały czas mając jednak na oku drzwi do kościoła.

Grali dobrą godzinę, Dean zdążył wygrać ponad sto dolarów i zegarek anioła, nim ksiądz w końcu wyszedł z kościoła, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Mężczyzna przeszedł obok ich samochodu, ale nic nie zauważył, bo Castiel przeniósł już ich pod drzwi, gdzie Dean przygotowywał wytrych do ich otwarcia. Anioł przez cały czas miał oko na księdza i sprawdzał, czy nie zawraca albo nie ogląda się za siebie. Wkrótce zniknął mu z oczu i Dean mógł bezpiecznie otworzyć drzwi, czując na swoim tyłku wzrok anioła, gdy się pochylał, by dosięgnąć zamka.

\- Przestań się gapić – nakazał mu, nie odrywając się od swojego zadania. Nie widział Castiela, ale był pewny, że anioł stara się wyglądać niewinnie.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Za bardzo się uzależniłeś. – Dean machnął nogą i kopnął anioła, który nawet nie poczuł bólu.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie narzekałeś.

\- Teraz twoje lubieżne spojrzenia mnie rozpraszają – wyjaśnił spokojnie, dalej męcząc się z zamkiem. – Zaczekaj z tym do powrotu do domu.

\- Ja tylko podziwiałem pracę mojego ojca.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho, odwracając się na chwilę w stronę anioła.

\- W takim razie możesz patrzeć.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie. – Dean wyprostował się, gdy usłyszał kliknięcie, a po popchnięciu drzwi kościół stał dla nich otworem. – Mamy robotę do wykonania, ty niewyżyty aniele. Chodź.

Castiel wyglądał na zawiedzionego, gdy wszedł za Deanem do kościoła, który tonął w mroku. Włącznik światła nic nie dawał, bo najwyraźniej cały budynek miał wyłączone zasilanie. Na szczęście Dean miał latarkę, którą przypiął do paska spodni, gdy szykowali się do wyjścia. Włączył ją i oświetlił sobie drogą do ołtarza, a potem do drzwi na tyłach.

\- Sprawdź ogród – powiedział Castielowi, a sam stanął przy schodach prowadzących na górę. – Mnie on za bardzo przeraża.

\- Walczysz na co dzień z potworami, a przeraża cię wykuty w kamieniu kształt?

\- To przerażające – wyjaśnił Dean i ruszył na górę. Z każdym jego krokiem stopnie skrzypiały potwornie, a z powodu panującej w kościele ciszy było to równie głośne, co wystrzał z pistoletu. Miało to jednak swoją zaletę. Jeśli dobrze rozumiał, na piętro prowadziła tylko jedna droga. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze tu będzie, na pewno usłyszy tę osobę, gdy będzie wchodziła. Chyba że jest duchem. Albo już jest na górze.

Na górze schodów znajdował się długi korytarz. Po obu stronach znajdowały się drzwi, żadne jednak nie były otwarte. Na samym końcu Dean zauważył w suficie klapę prowadzącą na poddasze, ale póki co postanowił sprawdzić dwa pokoje. Pierwszy okazał się całkowicie pusty i zakurzony, więc nie spędził w nim dużo czasu. W drugim znajdowało się miłe, przestronne biuro. Dean zostawił za sobą uchylone drzwi i wszedł do środka, od razu kierując się do biurka. Gdzie mógł znaleźć wszystkie potrzebne wskazówki, jak nie tam?

Trzymając latarkę między zębami, Dean rozpoczął przeszukanie. Zaczął od szuflad, które były wypełnione ulotkami takimi jak ta, którą znaleźli niedaleko ciała oraz innymi papierami, między innymi kazaniami. Znalazł też jakiś katalog rzeźb, przykłady rodzajów kamienia, różne zamówienia na narzędzia i masę niepotrzebnych dupereli takich jak paragon ze sklepu, zepsuty zegarek, masę spinaczy do papieru i jakąś małą piłeczkę. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie była podejrzana, a już na pewno nie kierowała podejrzenia na księdza. Facet był dziwny i miał równie dziwne hobby, a zestaw narzędzi w jednym z katalogów wyglądał groźnie, ale ksiądz raczej nie był potworem. Co nie znaczyło, że żadnego nie ukrywał.

Po sprawdzeniu szuflad przyszedł czas na blat biurka. Tutaj znalazł więcej dokumentów związanych z kościołem i niewielki notatnik, który był jednak wypełniony wyłącznie jakimiś odległymi datami nabożeństwa.

W końcu wzrok Dean padł na zdjęcie stojące na rogu biurka. Chwycił je i przysunął bliżej twarzy, by lepiej wszystko widzieć. Na fotografii był ksiądz, ale w cywilnych ciuchach. Miało kilka lat, bo mężczyzna był dużo młodszy niż obecnie i obejmował jakiegoś innego faceta, obaj uśmiechali się przy tym pogodnie. Drugi mężczyzna był bardzo podobny do księdza, ale wyraźnie starszy, Dean szybko więc uznał, że to rodzeństwo, a na pewno jakaś rodzina. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest ten drugi mężczyzna i czy to on może być potworem. Nic na to nie wskazywało, nie miał nawet pojęcia, skąd naszła go taka myśl, ale to mogłoby wyjaśniać zdenerwowanie księdza i jego obecność niedaleko miejsca zbrodni.

Odstawił zdjęcie na miejsce i w tym samym momencie usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi na zewnątrz biura. Szybko wyciągnął broń i ostrożnie wstał od biurka.

\- Cas?! – zawołał, ale anioł mu nie odpowiedział. Skrzypienie powoli umilkło, a Dean z bronią w gotowości wyszedł na korytarz, rozglądając się uważnie. Nikogo nie zauważył, ale klapa prowadząca na poddasze była otwarta, a drabina wysunięta. Nawet nie usłyszał, jak ktoś to zrobił.

Wiedział, że to zły pomysł, ale trzymając znów latarkę w ustach, powoli wspiął się po drabinie. Myślał, że nic nie pobije ogrodu pełnego posągów, ale poddasze było jeszcze gorsze. Miało wszystko to, co ogród, tylko że rozbite na kawałki. Wszędzie walały się kamienne głowy i kończyny, ale najgorsze było coś stojące na samym końcu poddasza, tuż przy niewielkim okienku, które nawet nie wpuszczało do środka światła.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Dean widział to coś coraz wyraźniej, ale ze względu na ciemności dopiero z bardzo bliska zauważył, że cokolwiek to jest, przykryto to białą płachtą.

Instynkt podpowiadał mu, by zawrócić i pójść do Castiela po pomoc, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Ciekawość była silniejsza. Trzymając broń z palcem na spuście, drżącą ręką złapał płachtę i pociągnął ją, odsłaniając kolejną rzeźbę anioła, podobną do tych, które widział w ogrodzie.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, choć to wszystko nadal go przerażało, zwłaszcza puste oczy rzeźby, która stała prosto i bez żadnych ramion, które jak sądził, miały być dopiero wykute.

\- Pieprzony dom strachów – stwierdził, przyglądając się rzeźbie, jakby miała się zaraz na niego rzucić i go zaatakować.

Atak nastąpił, ale z zupełnie innej strony. Dean odwrócił się, chcąc wyjść, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, poczuł uderzenie w skroń i była to ostatnia rzecz, którą poczuł, nim stracił przytomność. Upadł na podłogę wypuszczając z rąk latarkę i broń. Nie słyszał ani nie widział tego, kto go zaatakował.

Gdy Dean odzyskał przytomność, nie leżał już na podłodze poddasza, nie był nawet w kościele. Pomimo niewielkiego zamroczenie od razu rozpoznał pokój motelowy, w którym się zatrzymali. Tej okropnej tapety ze wzorem w kwiatki nie dało się zapomnieć.

Dean stęknął i usiadł, czując pulsujący ból w skroni. Dotknął miejsca, w które został uderzony, nie wyczuł krwi, ale dotyk był nieprzyjemny. Był tak zajęty badaniem rany, że dopiero po chwili zauważył Castiela stojącego przy oknie.

\- Mocno oberwałem? – zapytał.

\- Nie. – Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę i podszedł bliżej, siadając na łóżku. – Nic ci nie będzie.

Anioł wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale zaraz potem zawahał się i ułożył ją na kolanie. Dean nie miał wątpliwości, co chciał zrobić.

\- Co mnie zaatakowało?

\- Nie wiem, nie widziałem.

\- Ja też nie. Cholera. – Dean chciał wstać z łóżka, ale zdążył tylko ledwo poruszyć nogą, nim Castiel położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i zmusił do ponownego położenia się.

\- Odpoczywaj – polecił. – Chyba że chcesz, bym cię uleczył.

\- Nie – odparł od razu. – Która godzina?

\- Dochodzi druga w nocy.

\- Obudź mnie o siódmej – poprosił, zamykając oczy. Był zmęczony.

\- Oczywiście.

Castiel ucałował go w czoło i położył się obok, sprawując wartę przez całą noc.


	8. Saving people, hunting things. The family business

Podczas powrotu do kościoła Dean był zdeterminowany, by przycisnąć księdza i wyciągnąć z niego wszystkie informacje na temat tego, co kryło się na piętrze. Po nocnej akcji był mocno wkurzony, głównie na siebie, bo dał się podejść w banalny sposób. Głowa nadal go bolała po tym uderzeniu, ale nie pozwalał Castielowi użyć swoich mocy, by załagodzić ból. Pozwolił mu tylko sprawdzić, czy uderzenie nie wywołało jakiś uszkodzeń w mózgu. Castiel chciał jeszcze, by poszedł z tym do szpitala, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale Dean uważał, że nie mieli na to czasu. Musieli dorwać tego, który go uderzył. Zamierzał osobiście mu się za to odwdzięczyć. Coś mu mówiło, że to nie był potwór, który zabił te wszystkie ofiary. Gdyby tak było, leżałby teraz w kościele z wyjętym kręgosłupem, a nie siedział w Impali, łamiąc niemal wszystkie przepisy drogowe, by jak najszybciej dostać się do kościoła.

Castiel musiał wyczuwać jego podły humor, bo w ogóle się nie odzywał ani nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę, by nie prowokować kłótni. Nie ważne jak dobrze do siebie pasowali, gdy Dean był wkurzony potrafił bez powodu naskoczyć na anioła, a potem nie odzywać się do niego przez resztę dnia. Nie był specjalnie dumny ze swojego zachowania, wiedział, że Castiel chciałby mu pomóc w takich momentach, ale nigdy nie potrafił się zmusić, by dopuścić do siebie anioła albo kogokolwiek innego. Będzie musiał nad tym popracować, odrobina troski i pomocy jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła, a nawet miło byłoby je otrzymać, zwłaszcza że Castiel był chętny mu to dać.

Dean ledwo zdążył zgasić silnik Impali, a już był na zewnątrz i zmierzał w kierunku kościoła. Nie słyszał za sobą anioła, ale ten pojawił się po chwili przed nim, dosłownie materializując się z niczego. Castiel otworzył przed nim drzwi, najpewniej bojąc się, że w przeciwnym razie kopnie je z taką siłą, że aż wypadną z zawiasów.

Zauważyli księdza od razu, stał pomiędzy ławkami, które czyścił szmatką, nucąc przy tym pod nosem jakąś piosenkę.

\- Przepraszam! – zawołał Dean, idąc w jego stronę. Ksiądz podskoczył ze strachu i spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. – Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Powiedziałem wszystko, co wiem.

\- Nie wszystko. – Dean znalazł się w przestrzeni osobistej księdza, starając się go zastraszyć. Podziałało, mężczyzna skulił się i unikał jego spojrzenia. – Ja i mój partner chcemy zajrzeć na górę.

\- Po co? – zapytał zestresowany. – Tam nic nie ma.

\- Pozwoli ksiądz, że sami zdecydujemy, czy coś tam jest, czy nie – powiedział Dean, nie przestając wywierać presji na duchownym. Zwykle był najsłodszą istotą pod słońcem, ale kiedy chciał, potrafił być przerażający i umiał to wykorzystywać właśnie w takich przypadkach.

Widział w oczach księdza przerażenie i chęć ucieczki, dlatego jeszcze bardziej pochylił się w jego stronę, nie pozwalając mu czuć się swobodnie. Z Castielem stojącym złowrogo z tyłu, kwestią czasu było złamanie księdza, który nawet nie musiał ich wpuszczać na górę, nie mieli nakazu. Nie wiedział jednak o tym i był prawdopodobnie zbyt przerażony, by o niego poprosić.

\- W porządku – zgodził się, jąkając się nieco. – Proszę tędy.

Ksiądz poprowadził ich na górę, choć obaj doskonale znali drogę. Dean od razu skierował się na koniec korytarza, gdzie znajdowała się klapa na poddasze.

\- Chcemy wejść tam – powiedział i skinął głową na wejście. – Można?

Ksiądz był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany, niż chwilę temu, ale przytaknął i otworzył klapę, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Castiel wszedł pierwszy, choć Dean wcale go o to nie prosił. Pewnie chciał mieć pewność, że nic go nie zaatakuje.

Na górze wszystko było tak, jak Dean zapamiętał, był tylko jeden szczegół nie pasujący do reszty. Rzeźba stojąca na samym końcu poddasza znów była przykryta. Coś mu mówiło, że to nie Castiel ją przykrył, gdy zabierał jego nieprzytomne i ranne dupsko do motelu.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał, wskazując na rzeźbę. Chciał znać odpowiedź księdza, choć przypuszczał, że i tak będzie kłamstwem.

Dean miał księdza na oku, gdy ten niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do rzeźby i odsłonił ją. Wyglądała tak, jak zeszłej nocy, czyli przerażająco, ale nic się w niej nie zmieniło, nie zmieniła swojego położenia, nie wyrosły jej nagle ręce ani nic takiego.

\- To mój prywatny projekt – wytłumaczył ksiądz, miętosząc w rękach fragment płachty. – Po tylu latach kolekcjonowania rzeźb postanowiłem sam wyrzeźbić jedną.

\- Nieźle, jak na początkującego – zauważył podejrzliwie Dean.

\- To pierwsza, która wygląda w miarę normalnie. Jak panowie widzą, to nie była pierwsza próba.

Mimo leżących wszędzie kawałków kamienia, Dean nie był przekonany co do tłumaczeń księdza. Nic w tym miejscu mu się nie podobało, zwłaszcza te wszystkie rzeźby, które sprawiały wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili mogły się na nich rzucić i wyrwać im kręgosłupy. Przeczucia jednak nic im nie dawały, nie mogli oskarżyć ani księdza ani żadnej z rzeźb, zwłaszcza tych drugich.

Dean czuł narastającą frustrację. Po tym ataku był pewny, że ksiądz jest w to wszystko jakoś zamieszany, ale nie wiedział jak. Najpewniej ukrywał u siebie potwora, tak wnioskował z jego zachowania. Problem w tym, że nawet nie wiedzieli jaki to potwór, a sam atak nie był wystarczającym dowodem, by teraz przywiązać księdza do krzesła i rozpocząć przesłuchanie. Chociaż wszystko temu przeczyło, może to był tylko zbieg okoliczności. Może ktoś włamał się do kościoła tak jak oni tylko w celu kradzieży, a gdy zobaczył Deana myszkującego na poddaszu, po prostu spanikował i go uderzył.

\- Dziękujemy za szczerość – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Dean. – Pójdziemy już.

\- Czy mam się spodziewać niedługo kolejnej wizyty? – spytał ksiądz, odprowadzając ich.

\- Być może.

Dean nie był w nastroju, dlatego nawet się nie pożegnał, gdy ksiądz to zrobił, po prostu odszedł od niego i wrócił do Impali, czekając na Castiela, który przepraszał mężczyznę za najście. Gdy anioł w końcu wsiadł do samochodu, Dean odjechał, kierując się znowu do motelu. Jeśli chcieli zamknąć tę sprawę, musieli dowiedzieć się, na jakiego potwora polowali. Wiedza o tym, kto mu przywalił w łeb poprzedniej nocy też by się przydała, ale na ich nieszczęście w kościele nie było kamer. Księdza i samego potwora mogli wykluczyć.

Gdyby nie to, że po dojechaniu do motelu Castiel podążał tuż za nim, zapewne trzasnąłby drzwiami po wejściu do pokoju. Nie lubił, kiedy nie mieli żadnych podejrzanych. Czasami miał wrażenie, że jest zbyt nerwowy, by być agentem FBI. Sam się sobie dziwił, jakim cudem był jednym z lepszych w Chicago, skoro tak go denerwowała jedna sprawa.

Zrzucając z siebie płaszcz i marynarkę, Dean wyciągnął z torby laptop i usiadł z nim do stołu. Zamierzał znaleźć potwora, który wyrywa kręgosłupy, choćby miał spędzić w pokoju cały dzień. Miał czas, dopóki Sam albo Meg nie zadzwoni z wieściami, mogli się zajmować tą sprawą nawet kilka miesięcy. Nie żeby go cieszyła ta perspektywa, ale nie ruszy się stąd dopóki nie złapie potwora.

Dean przyciągnął do siebie drugie krzesło i postawił obok.

\- Siadaj – rozkazał aniołowi, który przez cały ten czas obserwował go ze spokojem. Gdy Castiel po kilku sekundach nie znalazł się u jego boku, spojrzał w jego stronę. – Ogłuchłeś?

Milcząc, Castiel usiadł na krześle i od razu położył dłoń na karku Deana, pociągając jego głowę w swoją stronę, dopóki nie spoczęła mu na ramieniu.

\- Uspokój się, Dean – polecił mu anioł, gładząc go powoli po włosach. – Mając pretensje do całego świata nie przyspieszysz niczego.

Dean fuknął zły, ale nie odsunął się, z ulgą przyjmując kojący dotyk Castiela. Czuł, jak z każdą chwilą mija mu złość.

\- Wkurza mnie, że nic nie mamy – wyznał, wpatrując się w monitor laptopa przed sobą. – Nie wiemy, na co polujemy, ksiądz to podejrzany świr, a te wszystkie rzeźby są przerażające. W dodatku ktoś dał mi po łbie i nie wiem kto, a mógł to być każdy.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Najważniejsze, że mamy gdzie wracać po kolejne wskazówki. Ten kościół to ważny punkt w naszym śledztwie, ksiądz kręcił się w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni i ktoś zaatakował cię na poddaszu. Ktokolwiek to był, przestraszyliśmy go, więc musi mieć jakiś związek z tą sprawą. Na pewno jeszcze się tam pojawi. Czegokolwiek nie odkryjemy, na pewno zaprowadzi nas właśnie tam.

\- Nie lubię tak długo nic nie wiedzieć. – Dean wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale mało go to obchodziło.

\- Wiem. Na pewno niedługo się czegoś dowiemy.

Dean podniósł głowę i usiadł normalnie na krześle, kładąc dłonie na klawiaturze.

\- Oby. Zacznijmy od czegoś na temat potwora kolekcjonującego kości.

Castiel przytaknął i przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej, by móc lepiej widzieć monitor, podczas gdy Dean korzystał z Internetu. Obaj cieszyli się z tego, że mieli coś charakterystycznego do szukania: kości i kamień. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że ta dziwna fiksacja księdza na punkcie rzeźb nie jest przypadkiem.

Po natrafieniu na kilka stron o golemach i Pożeraczu Skał, najczęściej powtarzającym się wynikiem był gargulec. Żadna z informacji, na które natrafili wprawdzie nie wspominała nic o kościach, ale gargulec wydawał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Nawet Castiel stawiał właśnie na tego potwora.

\- Powinienem był o nim pomyśleć – stwierdził anioł. – Gargulce żywią się szpikiem, ale od setek lat nie słyszałem o żadnym. Ich czas przeminął już dawno temu. Myślałem, że wyginęły na dobre.

\- Najwyraźniej nie. – Dean zamknął laptop i schował go z powrotem do torby. – To czym są gargulce?

\- To istoty podobne do ludzi. Rodzą się i rozmnażają jak wy, tylko zachowują się bardziej jak zwierzęta. Są aktywne w nocy, w dzień zamieniają się w kamienne statuy.

\- Myślisz, że pusty cokół w ogrodzie kościoła to kryjówka gargulca?

\- Możliwe, przed świtem gargulce znajdują bezpieczne miejsce i pod wpływem światła słonecznego nieruchomieją, by tak dotrwać do kolejnej nocy. Ludziom spodobała się obecność potworów na ich dachach i zaczęli tworzyć podobne ozdoby, stwarzając jeszcze więcej miejsc do ukrycia gargulcom. Nie są one może tak brzydkie, jak te tworzone przez człowieka, ale potrafią się skryć wśród rzeźb z niezwykłą łatwością.

\- W takim mieście chyba nie trudno znaleźć gargulca. Poza kościołem nie ma tu wiele miejsc ułatwiających ukrycie – zauważył Dean.

\- To prawda, ale gargulce szybko się przystosowują do panujących warunków. Wiedzą, kiedy będą zwracać na siebie uwagę. Ten grasujący w mieście może za dnia kryć się w budynku albo jeszcze gdzieś indziej, na pewno nie znajdziemy go na żadnym gzymsie.

\- Więc upolujmy go w nocy – zaproponował. – Kiedy się rusza.

\- To na pewno byłoby prostsze, gargulce rzucają się w oczy, bo nawet w nocy mają w sobie coś z rzeźby.

\- To znaczy?

\- Szpik, którym się żywią, służy im za budulec pancerza, którym pokryta jest niemal cała ich skóra. Wygląda to jak szare narośle.

\- Czyli jeśli w środku nocy zobaczę na ulicy zdeformowanego człowieka, to będzie to gargulec.

\- Albo zdeformowany człowiek – sprostował Castiel. – Jeśli cię zaatakuje, a na pewno to zrobi, gdy go spotkasz, to będziesz miał pewność, że to gargulec.

\- Super – stwierdził Dean. – Jak mamy znaleźć jednego gargulca w takim mieście?

\- Nie wiem, moja moc go nie wyczuwa.

\- Tak, wiem. Musi być coś... – Dean zamyślił się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, usiłując znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Szybko wpadło mu coś do głowy. – Krewny księdza.

\- Kto?

\- Nie mówiłem ci, ale widziałem w jego biurze zdjęcie, na którym był z jakimś facetem – wyjaśnił prędko Dean. – To może być gargulec, to by tłumaczyło dziwne zachowanie księdza. No i w kościele miałby go gdzie schować.

\- Dean, to niemożliwe, gargulce nie wyglądają jak ludzie, a już na pewno nie mogą być z nimi spokrewnione.

\- Mówiłeś, że gargulce były na ziemi od setek lat, tak?

\- Tak.

\- I że są podobne do ludzi, tak?

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Może obowiązuje je ewolucja tak jak nas? Może nie wiedziałeś, że gargulce dalej istnieją, bo zaczęły coraz bardziej przypominać ludzi?

Nie miał żadnych dowodów na poparcie tej teorii, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mu się ona słuszna. Albo chciał, żeby taka była, bo za bardzo mu się podobała.

\- To prawdopodobne – przyznał niepewnie Castiel. – Ale nie ma na to żadnych dowodów.

\- I tak nie mamy lepszego tropu – zauważył. – Równie dobrze możemy sprawdzić ten. Pośledzimy księżulka do jego domu, może tam coś ukrywa.

\- W porządku – zgodził się anioł. – Możemy tak zrobić.

Wieczorem znowu znaleźli się w pobliżu kościoła, gdzie czekali, aż ksiądz wyjdzie i zaprowadzi ich do swojego domu. Dean niecierpliwił się przez cały ten czas. Gdyby Castiel nie trzymał go za rękę, pewnie pobiegłby do kościoła i siłą kazałby zaprowadzić ich do siebie.

Tym razem nie czekali tak długo jak poprzedniej nocy. Ksiądz zamknął kościół i piechotą ruszył do domu, nic nie podejrzewając. Castiel użył swojej mocy, by uczynić ich niewidzialnymi. Nadal było słychać ich kroki, dlatego w pewnym momencie zdjęli buty, by nie robić zbytniego hałasu na pustej ulicy. Nim dotarli za księdzem do domu, skarpetki całkiem im przemokły, bo chodniki dalej były mokre po deszczu, ale Deana nie mogło to mniej obchodzić.

Dalej będąc niewidzialnymi, Dean i Castiel przyglądali się domowi księdza przez chwilę. Nim jeszcze do niego wszedł, paliło się w nim światło, więc ktoś już tam musiał być.

\- Pukamy czy wchodzimy bez zaproszenia? – zapytał w pewnym momencie anioł.

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że to zły pomysł.

\- Odszczekasz to, gdy zabijemy gargulca. Chodź.

Już całkiem widzialni podeszli do drzwi, które Dean otworzył bez uprzedniego pukania. Chciał przyłapać na czymś księdza, choć nawet nie wiedział na czym, najbardziej jednak chciałby, by było to ukrywanie gargulca.

\- Co do cholery?

To były pierwsze słowa, jakie Dean usłyszał po wejściu do domu i nie wypowiedział ich ksiądz, a mężczyzna z fotografii. Przynajmniej po części jego teoria miała sens, teraz tylko musiał udowodnić, że to gargulec.

\- FBI, mamy kilka pytań – powiedział Dean, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z potrzeby.

\- Od kiedy FBI tak po prostu wchodzi do domu? – zapytał mężczyzna. Ksiądz stał zaraz obok, ale się nie odzywał, nie był też przerażony jak podczas wcześniejszych konfrontacji. W zasadzie był może tylko nieco zaskoczony ich obecnością, ale na pewno w jego spojrzeniu nie było strachu.

\- Kiedy jest podejrzenie o popełnieniu przestępstwa – wyjaśnił, obserwując uważnie mężczyznę. Nie wyglądał na przyjaznego, był cały spięty, jakby szykował się do ataku. Dean oczekiwał, że lada chwila pokryje się kamiennym pancerzem, o którym mówił Castiel i rzuci się na nich obu.

\- Wynoście się – rozkazał im. – Ale już.

\- Nie sądzę – odezwał się Castiel, który nawet nie patrzył na mężczyznę, przez cały czas miał na oku księdza nie wykazującego jednak żadnej chęci do ataku jak jego towarzysz.

\- Dobra, dość tego. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął broń i wycelował w Deana.

Castiel poruszył się tak szybko, że oczy Deana nawet tego ruchu nie zarejestrowały. W jednej chwili był obok, a w drugiej stał już przed uzbrojonym mężczyzną, który nawet gdyby nie był zaskoczony tą szybkością i tak nie zdążyłby wystrzelić. Anioł zabrał mu broń i cisnął nią o ścianę z taką siłą, że zrobiła w niej dziurę. Następny ruch także był szybki, Castiel w mgnieniu oka złapał mężczyznę za ramię i powalił na ziemię, robiąc to samo z księdzem. Obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się na podłodze, przypierani do niej przez anioła, który jednym ruchem mógł pozbawić ich obu życia.

\- Wow, wow! Spokojnie! – krzyknął ksiądz, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania. – Nie chcemy walki.

\- Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym zanim zagroziliście Deanowi – powiedział Castiel.

\- Mówiłem ci, że kiedyś wpakujesz nas w kłopoty, ty debilu – zwrócił się do mężczyzny ksiądz.

\- Oj zamknij się, Matt – warknął, usiłując się wyrwać, ale Castiel trzymał go zbyt mocno. – Puszczaj mniej. Nie skrzywdzę tej królewny, obiecuję.

Castiel musiał wyczuć prawdę w głosie mężczyzny, bo wstał niemal od razu, wciąż jednak mając obu na oku.

Mężczyźni wstali z podłogi, starając się nie robić żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Ten który celował do Deana nadal wyglądał na wkurzonego, z kolei ksiądz sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie innego człowieka niż tego, którego poznali do tej pory. Jego ruchy nie były już takie nerwowe, był pewny siebie i bardzo rozważny, nawet w swojej wcześniejszej mowie. Nie było już w nim nic z tego szalonego księżulka.

\- Nietypowy z ciebie ksiądz – stwierdził Dean. Stał za Castielem i nie ważne jak często starał się przesunąć, by mieć lepszy widok, anioł mu na to nie pozwalał tylko zasłaniał go własnym ciałem.

\- A z was agenci FBI – odparł ksiądz. – Muszę przyznać, dałem się nabrać, choć było w was coś nietypowego.

\- W tobie też.

\- Możecie skończyć z tą gadką? – poprosił drugi z mężczyzn, masujący się po ramieniu, za które złapał go Castiel. – Lepiej powiedzcie, co tu robicie.

\- Daj mi to załatwić, Jess – powiedział ksiądz. Jess przewrócił oczami i w milczeniu oparł się o ścianę. Dean musiał przyznać, że to nietypowa para. – Może zacznę od przedstawienia się. Ja jestem Matt, a to mój brat Jessie.

Brat, czyli dobrze strzelał.

\- A nazwisko?

\- Eloi. Ale to nie jest ważne. W zasadzie wolałbym, żebyście opuścili mój dom. To nie jest miejsce dla cywilów.

\- Nie jesteśmy cywilami – powiedział Castiel, a jego oczy zaświeciły się, gdy uwolnił nieco swojej łaski. Bracia byli nieco zaskoczeni tym krótkim pokazem, ale nie przerażeni.

\- Czym ty jesteś? – zapytał Jessie. Dean zauważył, jak spogląda w stronę broni, którą wcześniej odebrał mu Castiel.

\- Jestem aniołem pana – odpowiedział. – I lepiej żebyście odpowiadali na każde nasze pytanie.

\- W porządku – zgodził się od razu Matt. – Skoro wyjawienie wam prawdy nie zmieni waszego poglądu na cały świat, to możemy wam wszystko powiedzieć.

\- To dobrze. Więc zacznijcie mówić.

Matt westchnął i przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju. Naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie innej osoby, zupełnie innej. Podejrzewał od samego początku, że coś z tym księdzem nie tak, ale nie sądził, że to wszystko to była tylko przykrywka, gra na pokaz dla niczego nieświadomych cywili.

Użycie tego słowa go ciekawiło, bo to oznaczało, że bracia zajmują się czymś nietypowym, ale na pewno nie byli częścią programu aniołów. Więc kim byli? Na pewno nie zwykłymi ludźmi, ale też nie potworami.

\- Ja i mój brat jesteśmy łowcami – wyjaśnił w końcu Matt. – Polujemy na gargulce.

\- Łowcami? – powtórzył Dean. – To teraz zawód?

\- Nasza rodzina zajmuje się tym od pokoleń – wtrącił się Jessie. – Tak jak gargulce pochodzimy z Francji. Przez lata ganialiśmy te stwory po całym globie aż niemal całkowicie je wytępiliśmy. Teraz ścigamy niedobitki takie jak ten, który kręci się w tym mieście.

Rodzina łowców? To było coś nowego, nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał, nawet nie podejrzewał, że zanim anioły postanowiły uświadomić ludzi o istnieniu potworów, ktoś zajmował się polowaniem na nie. Myślał, że aniołki od czasu do czasu robiły porządek, nigdy mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że mogły istnieć całe rodziny zajmujące się polowaniem. Castiel też nigdy mu o tym nie mówił. Nagle nie czuł się już taki wyjątkowy i wyróżniony przez niebo.

\- Ty tropisz te niedobitki – sprostował Matt.

\- Ty nie? – zapytał z ciekawości Dean.

\- Czemu miałbym? Gargulców już prawie nie ma, wolę mieć normalne życie niż do późnej starości ganiać za żywą skamieliną. Jessie mnie tu ściągnął, to on ma obsesję.

\- Nie mam – zaprzeczył Jessie.

\- Czyżby? To prawdopodobnie ostatni gargulec w Ameryce, a ty i tak ich szukasz.

\- I znalazłem.

\- Ostatniego. Jak go zabijemy zaczniesz szukać następnych i tym razem nic nie znajdziesz, bo jest ich prawdopodobnie mniej niż dziesięć na całym świecie.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- Jezu, gadasz jak tata – zauważył Matt. Dean miał wrażenie, że obaj bracia całkiem zapomnieli o ich obecności. – Chcesz jak on szukać gargulców do końca życia? Przypomnieć ci, że on nigdy nie widział żadnego na oczy?

\- Ja znalazłem – zauważył pewny siebie. – I mogę znaleźć następnego.

\- I spędzić życie na niczym! – wykrzyczał, ale szybko się uspokoił, spoglądając na brata z współczuciem. – Porzuć to, Jessie. Nasz zawód nie jest już potrzebny od setek lat. Takie świry jak tata niszczą życie naszej rodziny

\- Co masz na myśli? – wtrącił się Dean, zwracając znów na siebie uwagę braci.

\- Chociaż nie ma już takiej potrzeby w naszej rodzinie wciąż szkoli się dzieci do walki z gargulcami – wyjaśnił Matt. – Ja i Jessie, nasi rodzice i dziadkowie, a nawet pradziadkowie... Wszyscy wiedzieli jak zabić gargulca, ale nigdy żadnego nie widzieli na oczy. Nigdy żadnego nie zabili, to pierwszy przypadek od lat, a mimo to wciąż każe nam się zapominać o życiu i zamiast zakładać rodziny mamy polować na coś, czego już prawie nie ma. To rodzinny biznes. Gdy z niego odszedłem ojciec omal nie urwał mi za to łba. Miałem już dość jeżdżenia po całym kraju bez żadnego powodu. Dopiero w wieku dwudziestu lat znalazłem przyjaciół, bo polowanie na gargulce było ważniejsze. Chciałem żeby Jessie poszedł ze mną, ale on wolał dalej być posłuszny tatusiowi.

\- To nasza praca!

\- Nie, to była praca naszych przodków, teraz to tylko część naszej historii. Nie mówię, żebyś nie polował na gargulce, gdy o nich usłyszysz, ale szukanie ich i marnowanie życia jest bezsensowne. Spójrz na mnie. Przyjechałem tu, prawda? Nie szukam gargulców, ale pozbędę się jednego, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Ty też możesz tak robić.

\- Jakby to było takie proste.

\- Jest, jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

\- Okej, możemy skończyć tę rodzinną kłótnię? – poprosił Dean. Miał już dość tej bezcelowej gadki. Nie lubił, gdy rodzeństwa się kłóciły, zawsze mu to przypominało jego samego i Sama. Nie mógł się wtedy powstrzymać przed stawianiem ich obu w podobnej sytuacji i zastanawianiem się, jak potoczyłoby się ich życie, gdyby byli w miejscu tego drugiego rodzeństwa. Teraz też nie było wyjątku. Pomyślał o sobie i Samie jako o łowcach gargulców albo w ogóle potworów. Gdyby mieli wieść takie życie jak tych dwóch, jeździć po całym kraju i polować, chyba by się zastrzelił. Nie wytrzymałby tego. Lubił podróżować i lubił polować, ale żyć tylko po to, by zabijać potwory? Bez rodziny innej niż Sam, bez przyjaciół. Bez Castiela. Nikomu nie życzyłby takiego życia. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co musiałoby się wydarzyć, by miał robić to, co Jessie. Miał nadzieję, że nie ma nic takiego, bo nie chciałby tego życia. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

\- To nam się zdarza dosyć często – wyjaśnił Matt, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Głównie gdy rozmawiamy przez telefon. Ten kretyn nigdy mnie nie słucha, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chce mnie wykopać ze swojego życia.

\- Oj zamknij się – nakazał Jessie, przewracając oczami.

\- Zamknijcie się obaj albo was zaknebluję – zagroził Dean. – Skoro jesteście łowcami gargulców lepiej powiedzcie jak się pozbyć Keith'a Davida, bo my mamy zamiar użyć tego, ale może macie lepszy pomysł.

Dean wyciągnął anielskie ostrze i rzucił je Mattowi, który zważył je w dłoni.

\- Ciekawa broń. Skąd ją masz?

\- Z nieba. To jak? Macie jakiś pomysł?

\- Nasi przodkowie łapali gargulce i zabijali je za dnia – odpowiedział Jessie, podchodząc bliżej, by też się przyjrzeć ostrzu.

\- Brzmi prosto – zauważył Dean.

\- Wcale takie nie jest – zapewnił Matt. – Gargulce są silne, bardzo trudno je unieruchomić i zaczekać do wschodu słońca, by mogły zamienić się w kamień. Wtedy dopiero można je rozbić na kawałki.

\- Za dnia wcale nie jest łatwiej go znaleźć – dodał Jessie. – Gargulec nieruchomieje tylko po wystawieniu na światło słoneczne. Jeśli ten ukrywa się w ciemnościach, nadal może walczyć i wywleczenie go na słońce jest prawie niemożliwe.

\- Dobrze więc, że mamy ze sobą Supermana – stwierdził Dean, klepiąc anioła po ramieniu. – Cas zajmie się gargulcem, jest dość silny.

\- Jesteś pewny? – Jessie uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Mógł powalić nas, ale gargulce są znane z wyrywania kręgosłupów. Gołymi rękami.

Castiel nawet nie mrugnął, gdy bez wysiłku odłupał uderzeniem pięści kawałek futryny. Dean wiedział, że anioł się popisuje i nie mógł się z tego powodu nie uśmiechnąć z dumą, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył miny braci, którzy byli pod wrażeniem tego pokazu.

\- To mój chłopak – pochwalił się Dean, wskazując z uśmiechem na Castiela.

Jessie przytaknął, obserwując ich uważnie. Nie wyglądał na zdegustowanego tym oświadczeniem, ale na pewno nie ucieszyłby się, gdyby dostarczyli mu teraz dowód na swój związek.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Dean zignorował jego reakcję i zwrócił się do Matta.

\- Skoro już wszystko ustaliliśmy, możemy zapolować? – spytał, wyciągając dłoń po ostrze.

\- Tak, Jess i ja nawet mamy pewien trop – powiedział, oddając ostrze. – Dajcie mi się tylko przebrać, sutanna nie nadaje się do polowań.

\- Jasne.

\- Jess, nie zdenerwuj ich, gdy mnie nie będzie – ostrzegł jeszcze brata.

Jessie przewrócił oczami.

\- Jasne.

\- Zaczekaj jeszcze chwilę, Mattie – zawołał Dean. – Czy twoje normalne życie obejmuje bycie księdzem?

\- Nie, to tylko przykrywka. Gargulce lubią się ukrywać wśród kamienia, więc Jess zadzwonił do miejscowego księdza i wysłał go na krótką wycieczkę do Watykanu, a ja zająłem jego miejsce. Powinien niedługo wrócić.

\- Oh. To co robisz na co dzień?

\- Jestem kasjerem w markecie – odpowiedział i najwyraźniej uznając, że rozmowa skończona, poszedł się przebrać.

Dean westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę Jessiego. Po głowie chodziło mu jeszcze jedno pytanie, właśnie do niego.

\- Nie wiesz może, kto mnie uderzył poprzedniej nocy, gdy byłem w kościele?

Nawet gdyby się nie odezwał, Dean i tak znałby odpowiedź mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- To byłem ja – powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Dean miał ochotę mu oddać, łeb dalej go bolał. – Wybacz, stary, uznałem cię za zagrożenie. I za cywila. Nie chciałem, żebyś przypadkiem się czegoś dowiedział.

\- Następnym razem uderzaj lżej – poradził i złapał się za miejsce uderzenia. Może jednak poprosi Castiela o uleczenie tego.

\- Wybacz – powtórzył, ale wcale nie wyglądał, jakby czuł się z tym źle. Dean miał jeszcze większą ochotę, by mu oddać, był nawet bliski tego, ale Matt wrócił przebrany w wygodniejsze ciuchy. Niósł ze sobą jakąś linę.

\- Zwiążemy nią gargulca – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie Deana. – Powinna go utrzymać do rana.

Matt przeszedł obok nich, kierując się do drzwi.

\- Skąd w ogóle wiecie, gdzie go szukać?

\- Jesteśmy profesjonalistami – przypomniał Jessie.

\- Nigdy nawet nie widziałeś gargulca.

Mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do brata.

\- A, byłbym zapomniał. – Gdy tylko Dean zobaczył ten pewny siebie uśmieszek na twarzy Jessiego, przeraził się, co zaraz usłyszy. – Fajne majtki.

Dean zamarł w miejscu z otwartymi ustami i najczerwieńszym rumieńcem na twarzy, jaki mógł się pojawić na twarzy. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek był tak zawstydzony, jak w tym momencie. Wcale nie pomagało mu to, że Jessie śmiał się teraz otwarcie, a jego brat nieudolnie próbował ukryć swój własny uśmiech. No i był jeszcze Castiel, jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej cichy niż zazwyczaj i z zabójczym błyskiem w oku.

\- Skąd ty...

\- Kiedy upadłeś, zobaczyłem co nieco – wyjaśnił nadal śmiejący się Jessie. – Naprawdę ładny kolor.

Dean drżał, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy ze złości czy ze wstydu, najprawdopodobniej obu na raz. Gdy zauważył, że Castiel patrzy na niego oskarżycielsko, doszło do tego jeszcze zdziwienie.

\- Dlaczego do mnie masz pretensje, nie pokazałem mu ich dobrowolnie! – wytłumaczył się szybko. Nie mógł siebie teraz zobaczyć, ale był pewny, że czerwieni się coraz bardziej. Właśnie tego się obawiał, gdy zakładał damskie majtki – upokorzenia. Miał ochotę zdjąć je z siebie tu i teraz i spalić.

\- Ej, w porządku, stary – zapewnił go Jessie. Mężczyzna musiał zauważyć jego przerażenie, bo ani on ani Matt już się nie śmiali. – Nie moja brocha, co cię kręci.

To uspokoiło Deana i przypomniało mu, że nie powinien się przejmować opinią innych ludzi. Jessie miał racje, to nie była jego sprawa. Nosił tę bieliznę dla siebie i dla Castiela, pozostali mogli go pocałować w tyłek, jeśli coś im się nie spodobało.

Dalej czerwony na twarzy Dean przytaknął i razem z Castielem oraz rodzeństwem łowców wyszli na zewnątrz, a następnie wsiedli do samochodu Jessiego.

\- Wyczyścisz im obu później pamięć – powiedział szeptem do Castiela Dean, gdy jechali w miejsce, w którym według braci mogli znaleźć kryjówkę gargulca.

\- Z przyjemnością. – Anioł był tak samo zdenerwowany tą sytuacją, co on, jeśli nie bardziej.

Przez całą drogę Dean wyglądał przez okno, starając się stwierdzić, czemu akurat tutaj mieliby znaleźć gargulca, zwłaszcza w nocy, kiedy powinien polować, a które zwierze poluje blisko swojego leża? Postanowił jednak nie kwestionować decyzji braci i po prostu im zaufać. Może nie widzieli nigdy na oczy potwora, ale zostali wyszkoleni do ich tropienia. Jeśli obsesja ich rodziny była tak wielka, jak opowiadał Matt, wiedza sprzed setek lat na temat tropienia gargulców na pewno nie poszła w las.

Samochód w końcu się zatrzymał i rodzeństwo wysiadło. Dean i Castiel dołączyli do nich, przyglądając się, jak przygotowują linę i jakiś pistolet.

\- Jeśli nam się uda, to uśpimy skurczybyka – wyjaśnił Jessie, wskazując na broń. – Gargulce mają bardzo wrażliwą pierś i brzuch, zwykle chodzą skulone, żeby je osłonić, ale może uda nam się go trafić.

\- Nie wiem, po co w ogóle się w to bawimy – przyznał Dean. – Cas mógłby go załatwić w sekundę.

\- Hej, to pierwszy gargulec, na jakiego natrafiliśmy, daj nam go upolować – poprosił Jessie. – Chcę mieć co opowiadać wnukom.

\- Najpierw musiałbyś mieć dzieci – zauważył Matt. Powiedział to bardzo cicho, ale brat go usłyszał.

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu.

\- Co?

\- Dobrze wiesz co. Mam dość tego całego gadania o założeniu rodziny. Gdybym ją chciał, to bym ją założył, nie potrzebuję twoich...

Dean przewrócił oczami i miał już uciszyć rodzeństwo, ale nie było takiej potrzeby, bo kłótnię przerwał przepełniony przerażeniem, kobiecy krzyk. Dean i Castiel od razu zareagowali, bracia dołączyli do nich dopiero po chwili.

Krzyki dochodziły z wnętrza jednego z domów, pierwszy na miejsce dobiegł Dean i od razu dostał się do środka. Wołanie o pomoc ucichło gwałtownie i wiedział już, że się spóźnili. Zamiast krzyku słyszał teraz obrzydliwy dźwięk rozrywanego ciała, łamanych kości i mlaskania. Castiel oraz rodzeństwo łowców dołączyli do niego i razem poszli za odgłosami gargulca, którego po chwili zobaczyli na własne oczy.

Potwór siedział przykucnięty pod ścianą. W pokoju paliło się światło, widać więc było dokładnie szarą, pokrytą wielkimi wyrostkami skórę potwora. Włosów nie miał prawie wcale, kilka pukli znajdowało się po bokach jego głowy, ale nawet one wyrastały z kamiennego pancerza, który pokrywał ciało gargulca. Najbardziej rzuciły się Deanowi w oczy długie palce potwora, którymi ten wydłubywał szpik z kości przed chwilą zabitej kobiety. Mlaskał przy tym i oblizywał co chwilę usta, ukazując długie, spiczaste kły.

Rodzeństwo łowców stało w miejscu zaskoczone tym widokiem. Byli prawdopodobnie pierwszymi członkami ich rodziny od pokoleń, którzy zobaczyli gargulca na własne oczy. Dean nie dziwił się, czemu nie mogą się ruszyć. Gdyby był na ich miejscu też by nie potrafił. Ale nie był na ich miejscu i zamierzał załatwić gargulca jak najszybciej. Zagwizdał cicho, a potwór momentalnie odwrócił się w jego stronę, ukazując im swój paskudny pysk. Cała twarz gargulca także była pokryta kamieniem, jedno z jego oczu nawet się nie otwierało, bo porastała je dziwna narośl, drugie zaś było całkowicie czarne i jakby puste, ale czuć było, że obserwuje uważnie każdy ruch przed sobą.

Gargulec zaklekotał i poruszył się w prawo. Dalej był przygarbiony, by osłaniać wrażliwe części ciała. Dean czekał. Czekał na tych dwóch idiotów, którzy chcieli zapolować, a dalej nic nie robili, byli w zbyt wielkim szoku.

W końcu Jessie się poruszył i gargulec od razu to zauważył, ale nie zdążył zaatakować, bo wokół jego ciała zacisnęła się pętla sznura, który zebrali za sobą łowcy. Tym razem potwór zawarczał, gdy zaczął się szarpać, by się uwolnić. Jessie z trudem go trzymał, gargulec miotał się i nie poddawał. Jego upór się opłacił, lina wypadła łowcy z rąk, raniąc mu dłonie, a bestia wydostała się i skoczyła w kierunku Matta, który dalej nie był w stanie się poruszyć ani tym bardziej strzelić z pistoletu, który miał w dłoni.

Dean usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł, Castiel znalazł się na drodze gargulca i pozwolił mu się złapać. Potwór zatopił kły w szyi anioła, a pazurami poharatał mu twarz. Dean rzucił się partnerowi na pomoc, która okazała się całkowicie niepotrzebna. Castiel złapał gargulca i rzucił nim o podłogę, przytrzymując go w miejscu podczas gdy Dean chwycił ponownie linę i z pomocą Jessiego obwiązał nią mocno potwora, który kłapał na nich zębami.

Gdy gargulec był już unieruchomiony, Jessie od razu popędził do brata by zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Dean zrobił to samo w stosunku do Castiela, który krwawił ciężko z ran na twarzy. Wyglądał jakby urwał się z horroru.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zmartwiony Dean. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyjął chusteczkę i zaczął ścierać z twarzy anioła krew, ale ta wciąż leciała.

\- Pytasz czy odczuwam ból, czy o to, czy przeżyję?

\- Oba?

\- Tak.

\- Tak, co?

\- Tak, czuję ból i tak, przeżyję.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, choć ani przez chwilę nie bał się o życie anioła. Wolał się jednak upewnić.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Jak długo zanim rany się wyleczą?

\- To zależy ile łaski użyję do tego procesu.

\- Postaraj się pozbyć tego przed pójściem do łóżka, dobra?

Castiel uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku.

Dean oczyścił jeszcze nieco jego twarzy nim podszedł do braci, którym na szczęście nie stała się żadna krzywda.

\- Jak z wami? Wszystko okej?

\- Matt trochę spanikował – wyjaśnił Jessie.

\- Zamknij się, wcale nie.

\- Jasne, jasne.

Braterskie sprzeczki, nie było dla Deana nic lepszego niż to, gdy chodziło o relacje z rodzeństwem. Miło było być ich świadkiem, nawet jeśli nie znał dobrze Matta i Jessiego. Obserwując ich zatęsknił za Samem. Jeśli znajdzie się czas, będzie musiał coś razem zrobić ze swoim braciszkiem. Dawno nie byli na piwie.

\- Za ile wschodzi słońce? – spytał Dean, zerkając na gargulca, który nieco się już uspokoił, ale dalej był niebezpieczny. Castiel stał przy nim i go pilnował, ale i tak lepiej było nie podchodzić.

\- Za jakieś trzy godziny – odparł Matt, spoglądając na zegarek. – Trochę sobie poczekamy.

\- Mogę go zabić już teraz – zaoferował Castiel, ścierając z twarzy krew. Wyglądał już lepiej, choć rany nadal były paskudne.

\- Nie, chcemy zobaczyć jak kamienieje pod wpływem słońca – zabronił od razu Jessie. On i Matt wstali z podłogi i przesiedli się na kanapę, która stała w salonie. Dean zauważył, że choć jeszcze chwilę temu obaj bracia martwili się o siebie nawzajem, teraz znowu podchodzili do siebie z dystansem. Najwyraźniej obaj w tej samej chwili przypomnieli sobie swoją kłótnię.

Po chwili Matt wstał z westchnieniem i wyszedł z domu, po drodze wyjmując z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów. Dean nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, ale wykorzystał nieobecność jednego z braci i dosiadł się do Jessiego, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zbyt skupiony na wpatrywaniu się w ścianę przed sobą.

Niezręczna cisza przerywana tylko czasami przez klekot gargulca trwała, dopóki Dean wcale nie subtelnie odkaszlnął, by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Jessiego.

\- Co? – zapytał wyraźnie poirytowany mężczyzna.

\- Gargulec niedługo zostanie zabity – zaczął Dean, rozglądając się ciekawsko po salonie – co zamierzasz robić potem?

\- Szukać następnego – odpowiedział od razi Jessie. – Na pewno gdzieś jeszcze jest jakiś.

\- Co jak nie?

\- Nie wierzę, że nasza rodzina wytępiła wszystkie.

\- Ja też nie, jakieś musiały się gdzieś pochować. Ale jaką masz pewność, że znajdziesz następnego?

\- Ty też zamierzasz mnie namawiać na normalne życie? – spytał z pretensją. – Wybacz, stary, ale jeśli nie posłuchałem własnego brata, to nie posłucham ciebie.

\- Wcale nie zamierzałem tego robić, zrobisz co zechcesz – wyjaśnił. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że na tym świecie są też inne potwory niż tylko gargulce. Z twoim wyszkoleniem upolowałbyś większość, musisz tylko nabrać wprawy.

\- Inne potwory? – zdziwił się Jessie. – Jak ten anioł?

\- Anioły to akurat ci dobrzy, ale demony, wilkołaki, duchy. Jeśli znudzi ci się kiedyś ganianie za ostatnim gargulcem, to zacznij polować na to. Ale gdybym był na twoim miejscu, zbalansowałbym to nieco.

\- Nie da się trochę polować i trochę żyć normalnie. Mój brat tak myśli, ale to bzdura.

\- Ja tak żyję. Lubię polować, ale lubię też po polowaniu wrócić z Casem do domu i wyciągnąć się razem z nim na kanapie. Albo pójść z nim na randkę, cokolwiek, żeby nie zwariować. Jeśli chcesz dalej szukać gargulców, to w porządku, ale lepiej dobrze się zastanów, żeby nie żałować.

\- Co jeśli chciałbym polować na te stwory, o których mówisz?

\- Wtedy... Cóż... Może skontaktuj się z aniołami? Możesz nauczyć się wszystkiego na własną rękę, ale to by było trudne. Anioły ci pomogą.

\- Zakładam, że nie masz telefonu do nieba?

\- Nie, ale może warto spróbować z modlitwą – poradził i na obchodne poklepał jeszcze Jessiego po ramieniu. Nie wiedział, czy ta krótka rozmowa pomoże mężczyźnie w podjęciu decyzji, ale miał nadzieję, że tak. Chciał mu pomóc, żeby nie zmarnował całego życia na podróżach, z których nic nie wynikało.

Czekanie na wschód słońca dłużyło się niemiłosiernie. Gargulec od czasu do czasu próbował się uwolnić, zwłaszcza gdy Matt wrócił i zaczął mu robić zdjęcia dla potomnych. Gdy gargulców było jeszcze na świecie wiele, fotografia nie istniała, więc w kolekcji rodziny braci znajdowały się tylko różne rysunki. Dean też sfotografował potwora, ale głównie na pamiątkę.

Gdy w końcu nadszedł świt, Castiel wyciągnął gargulca za dom i wystawił na słońce. Potwór rzucał się jak ryba na piasku, ale powoli jego ruchy stawały się coraz wolniejsze. Dean na własne oczy widział, jak jego ciało porasta coraz więcej kamienia. Gargulec zamarł w pewnym momencie całkowicie i więcej się nie poruszył. Teraz naprawdę wyglądał jak jedna z tych kamiennych rzeźb na gzymsie, twarz miał wykrzywioną w grymasie, a całe ciało skulone.

Castiel użył swojej siły, by rozłupać potwora na kawałki. Gargulec pękł pod naporem siły anioła, a Jessie i Matt pozbierali kawałki kamienia, które jeszcze chwilę temu przypominały człowieka.

\- Zabetonujemy je – wyjaśnił Matt. – Kiedyś wrzucona je do rzeki albo studni, ale zabetonowanie chyba będzie lepsze.

\- Jak tam sobie chcecie, nasze zadanie wykonane.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, agencie Winchester. Nie wiem, czy poradzilibyśmy sobie sami.

\- Pewnie że tak – wtrącił Jessie. Matt uciszył go przed dalszymi komentarzami samym spojrzeniem.

\- To też nasza praca – powiedział Dean. – Zawsze z przyjemnością pozbędziemy się kolejnego potwora.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

Matt i Dean uścisnęli sobie dłonie nim mężczyzna wsiadł do samochodu.

\- Wybacz za ten cios w głowę – przeprosił Jessie, gdy także się żegnał. – Zależało mi tylko na twoim bezpieczeństwie.

\- Jasne – przytaknął z uśmiechem Dean. – Trzymaj się. I powodzenia w podjęciu decyzji.

\- Dzięki.

Dean i Castiel patrzyli, jak bracia odjeżdżają. Teraz oni musieli zrobić to samo, ale Impala zostało pod kościołem. Czekał ich krótki spacer, ale Dean uznał to za dobry moment, by zapytać o społeczeństwo łowców.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś poza aniołami pozbywa się potworów – wyznał, gdy razem z aniołem wracali do kościoła.

\- To nic nowego – wyjaśnił Castiel. Rany na twarzy wyglądały już tylko jak zadrapania, ale wciąż było na niej sporo zaschniętej krwi. – Łowcy są znani od stuleci, bronili ludzi, kiedy anioły były zbyt zajęte sobą.

\- Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś.

\- Nie było okazji.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, ale nie było okazji mi o tym powiedzieć?

\- Zapomniałem wymazać braciom pamięć o twojej bieliźnie.

Dean zatrzymał się nagle, zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, by się uspokoić. Nie. To się nie działo, Castiel nie mógł tak po prostu o czymś takim zapomnieć. Był aniołem, miał doskonałą pamięć, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o coś, co wkurzało i jego.

Gdy skończył liczyć i spojrzał na anioła, miał ochotę kazać mu gonić rodzeństwo i naprawić swój błąd. Nie chciał, by Matt i Jessie to zapamiętali. Jeśli znowu się spotkają, na pewno nie omieszkają o tym wspomnieć i nawet jeśli wytrzymałby trochę wstydu, nie chciał go znowu poczuć.

Dean był gotowy krzyczeć na anioła, otworzył już nawet usta, cały czerwony z gniewu i wstydu... I wtedy na twarzy Castiela pojawił się niewielki uśmieszek, który prawie przeoczył. Ten sukinsyn.

\- To nie było śmieszne – wyszeptał, znowu licząc, tym razem po to, by nie rozszarpać partnera na strzępy.

\- Oczywiście, że było. – Uśmiech na twarzy Castiela tylko się powiększył.

\- Naprawdę myślałem, że o tym zapomniałeś, omal nie dostałem zawału! Zabiję cię za to.

Castiel zaśmiał się i ruszył dalej, zostawiając wściekłego, ale uśmiechającego się jak głupi do sera Deana za sobą.


	9. Szturm

Po całej nocy bez snu, pojechanie od razu do pracy nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Mimo to Dean nie chciał wracać do domu tylko pojechał do biura, choć teoretycznie miał po śledztwie prawo do dnia wolnego. Przez całą drogę do Chicago ziewał i prawie usypiał za kierownicą. Gdyby nie Castiel pewnie spowodowałby jakiś wypadek, ale na szczęście anioł był na posterunku. Jemu nie robiło różnicy, kiedy wrócą do pracy, namawiał nawet Deana, by zrobić to dopiero jutro, ale nie zgodził się. Chciał załatwić raporty jak najszybciej na wypadek, gdyby Meg zadzwoniła. Jak wszystko napiszą, wtedy mogą pojechać do domu i odpocząć.

Stojąc w windzie Dean ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, większość swojego ciężaru opierał na Castielu, który stał niewzruszony, był jak ściana i choć Dean miał ich aż trzy dookoła siebie, wolał opierać się na aniele. On przynajmniej był ciepły i odgradzał go od innych ludzi, którzy byli razem z nimi w windzie.

Zaraz obok nich stał Kevin, ale Dean zorientował się dopiero po chwili. Dawno nie widział dzieciaka, dlatego szybko nawiązał rozmowę.

\- Co słychać, Kev? – zapytał, dalej opierając się na Castielu, który na wszelki wypadek podtrzymywał go jedną ręką. Kilka osób w windzie dziwnie się na nich patrzyło, ale obaj mieli to gdzieś.

\- W porządku – odparł, odwracając się do nich. – A u was?

\- Nie mogłoby być lepiej – stwierdził Dean i przymknął oczy. – Wybacz za to, ale nie spałem całą dobę.

\- Wiem jak to jest. Czasami za długo nad czymś siedzę i potem śpię na stojąco.

\- Mmm – mruknął i przytaknął niemrawo. – Dawno cię nie widzieliśmy, co robiłeś?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, to coś ważnego z Waszyngtonu.

Dean znowu przytaknął, decydując się nie naciskać na dzieciaka. Mógłby przez to stracić pracę, a jego zadanie i tak niespecjalnie go interesowało. Kevin zajmował się samym nudziarstwem.

Gdy winda zatrzymała się na ich piętrze, pożegnali się z Kevinem i wyszli. Dean z wielką radością powitał swoje biuro, a zwłaszcza wygodny fotel, na którym szybko usiadł i wyciągnął się, znowu przymykając oczy. Nie było to już jednak tak przyjemne, jak opieranie się o anioła.

\- Ciekawi cię, co robi Kevin? – zapytał, spoglądając na partnera, który sprawdzał, czy wszystkie rzeczy na biurku są na swoim miejscu. Sprzątacze mieli irytujący nawyk przestawiania rzeczy, gdy czyścili biurka. Dean był tak przyzwyczajony do widoku przed sobą, że od razu zauważył, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, łącznie z pierwszym prezentem świątecznym i zdjęciem ich obojga – dwiema ulubionymi rzeczami Castiela.

\- Wiem, co robi – odparł anioł, nieco zmieniając ustawienie zdjęcia. Dean pamiętał dzień, w którym powstało, odwiedzali wtedy jego rodziców. Mary zrobiła im je, gdy siedzieli na ganku na tyłach domu i ze śmiechem oglądali na telefonie Castiela jakiś filmik, który anioł znalazł w Internecie. Jedna kopia zdjęcia została z rodzicami, drugą wzięli Sam z Sarą, która też wtedy była obecna, a trzecią i czwartą wzięli oni. Dean otrzymał swoją w dużo mniejszym rozmiarze i trzymał ją teraz w portfelu.

\- Co to znaczy wiesz? – Nie był zaskoczony, Castiel wiedział wiele o tym, co działo się w biurze.

\- To znaczy, że wiem. Kevin tłumaczy ważne teksty, które zostały mu przekazane przez anioły.

\- Przez anioły? Przecież wy sami znacie masę języków.

\- Dlatego trochę mnie dziwi to, że kazali Kevinowi tłumaczyć. Każdy anioł byłby w tym przypadku lepszym wyborem. Niestety nie wiem, co dokładnie tłumaczy, przełożeni nie chcieli mi powiedzieć.

\- Huh. Dziwna sprawa. Nie powinniśmy tego sprawdzić?

\- Raczej nie. – Castiel wstał i podszedł do szafki, by wyjąć z niej papier do napisania raportu. – To nie nasza sprawa.

\- Nie denerwuje cię, że archaniołowie coś przed tobą ukrywają?

\- I tak nie mógłbym z tym nic zrobić – powiedział, wracając do biurka. – Jeśli im powiem, że nie powinni zatajać wszystkiego, to albo by mnie zignorowali albo któryś z nich zgniótłby mnie jak robaka za niesubordynację. Jestem tylko żołnierzem, Dean.

\- Ale nie musisz wierzyć ślepo we wszystko. – Bolało go, że Castiel pomimo bycia na ziemi i rozwinięcia wielu ludzkich uczuć, wciąż nie był całkowicie wolny. Archaniołowie pozwalali mu na wiele, ale nie na zbyt wiele. Wciąż przed nimi odpowiadał i wciąż mieli nad nim władzę. Mógł podejmować niewielkie decyzje, ale te większe, nawet jeśli dotyczyły tylko jego, należały do archaniołów. Nie powinno tak być, Castiel powinien mieć całkowitą władzę nad swoimi decyzjami. Powinien być wolny od wpływów nieba.

\- I nie wierzę. Nie odkąd poznałem ciebie. Ale to nie znaczy, że to coś zmienia. Posłuszeństwo aniołów jest dobre dla nieba i dla ziemi, archaniołowie mają wszystko pod kontrolą i dlatego takie sytuacje jak te masakry zdarzają się niezwykle rzadko.

Dean nie sądził, był całkowita kontrola była czymś dobrym, jak się to Castielowi wydawało. W zasadzie, nie sądził by anioł sam w to wierzył. Dyktatura była tak samo kiepskim rozwiązaniem, jak anarchia. Tak naprawdę nie było żadnego złotego środka dla tej sytuacji, ale anioły na pewno nie pogardziłyby większą wolnością. Nie znał ich wielu, ale wiedział, że nie porzuciłyby z dnia na dzień swoich obowiązków. Castiel i Gadreel tego nie zrobili. Mimo wszystko anioły zostały stworzone, by kochać i ochraniać ludzi. Na pewno znalazłby się jakiś, który złamałby prawo, ale nawet w przypadku dyktatury się tacy zdarzają i to wcale nie rzadziej, niż gdy dać poddanym więcej swobody. Najwyraźniej jednak anioły nie były jeszcze gotowe na to, co ludzie uzyskali w Edenie.

\- Jak sobie chcesz – stwierdził w końcu Dean. Nie zamierzał dalej kontynuować tej rozmowy, sam Castiel nie zmieni całego nieba. Mieli zresztą teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły, Dean? – zapytał nagle anioł. Dean spojrzał na niego i zobaczył w jego oczach zmartwienie.

\- Nie, nie jestem – zapewnił zdezorientowany. – Po prostu rozmawialiśmy.

\- Wydajesz się nie być zadowolony z tego, że nie zamierzam postawić się archaniołom.

Dean westchnął, czując się jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem.

\- Cas, wszystko jest okej. Ani przez chwilę nie oczekiwałem od ciebie, że do nich pójdziesz i wygarniesz im, co o nich myślisz, zwłaszcza że ich system póki co działa. Nie jest idealny, ale działa. Zresztą takie zmiany wymagają czasu i cierpliwości, a takie anioły jak ty to początek tych zmian. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, ty już się im postawiłeś i to w skuteczniejszy sposób, niż gdybyś miał siłą wymusić na nich zmianę.

Castiel przytaknął i z uśmiechem zabrał się do pisania raportu, jak zwykle starannie kaligrafując. Dean też wziął się wreszcie w garść i uruchomił komputer. W przeciwieństwie do anioła nie zamierzał spędzać pół dnia, żeby pochwalić się pismem.

Wszystko zajęło mu godzinę, w drodze do Chicago wymyślili wiarygodną bajeczkę, teraz musiał ją tylko spisać. Było trochę ciężko, bo literki mu się zbijały w jedno, ale tak bardzo chciało mu się spać, że jakoś to przecierpiał. Raczej nie walnął jakiegoś błędu, wszystko co miał podkreślone na czerwono poprawił, ale i tak poprosił Castiela, by na wszelki wypadek to sprawdził przed wysłaniem raportu do szefa.

\- Idę się zdrzemnąć – powiedział, gdy zakończył pisanie. – Przyjdź po mnie, jak skończysz.

Nim wyszedł, zabrał jeszcze ze sobą płaszcz Castiela, by mieć się czymś przykryć. Mógł wziąć swój, ale ten anioła był większy i co najważniejsze pachniał jak on, więc będzie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że nie śpi sam.

Jako miejsce do drzemki wybrał jedno z pustych biur, musiał się tylko upewnić, że zajmujący je agenci nie wrócą za szybko. Gdy tak zrobił, wszedł do środka i położył się na kanapie, przykrywając się czarnym prochowcem, którego kołnierz podsunął sobie pod nos, by czuć zapach anioła i jego wody toaletowej. Z westchnieniem Dean zrzucił buty z nóg i skulił się pod płaszczem, usypiając już po kilku sekundach.

Nie wiedział, ile spał, gdy obudził go dzwoniący telefon. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się i zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie, było późne popołudnie, co było dosyć dziwne, Castiel nie był aż tak wolny, gdy pisał ręcznie.

Przecierając wciąż zaspane oczy Dean sięgnął po komórkę i odebrał.

\- Agent Winchester – powiedział, powstrzymując ziewnięcie.

\- Wiem do kogo dzwonię.

Dean momentalnie się rozbudził, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Meg?

\- Zgadza się, kochanieńki.

\- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś wcześniej? – zapytał z pretensją.

\- Myślisz, że tak łatwo znaleźć króla piekieł?

\- Cas wspominał, że to nie łatwe.

\- Jak się ma mój ulubiony aniołek?

\- Nie twój interes – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nawet nie byli w tym samym pokoju, a Meg już go irytowała. – Mam nadzieję, że dzwonisz, bo masz coś dla nas, a nie dlatego, bo stęskniłaś się za Castielem.

\- Zazdrosny? – drażniła go dalej. Oczami wyobraźni widział na jej twarzy uśmieszek.

\- Crowley, Meg, skup się na Crowleyu.

\- Znalazłam go – odpowiedziała po prostu. Dean nie doczekał się żadnej lokalizacji.

\- No i? Gdzie jest?

\- Spotkajmy się w parku Lincolna, to ci powiem – zażądała.

\- Dlaczego akurat tam? – Nie podobało mu się, że Meg ustalała tutaj warunki, a on nie miał nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Nie mógł się nie zgodzić, miała dla nich ważne informacje. Z drugiej strony mogła ich właśnie ciągnąć w pułapkę.

\- Chcę, żebyście się trochę przejechali. Będę tam na was czekać.

Meg rozłączyła się szybko, nim zdążył ją jeszcze raz ostrzec, by nie próbowała ich wykiwać. Dean przeklął pod nosem, szybko założył buty na nogi i zabierając ze sobą płaszcz wrócił do biura, gdzie tak jak się spodziewał, znalazł Castiela stojącego przy oknie i obserwującego ulicę.

\- Zbieraj się, Cas, Meg dzwoniła – powiedział, rzucając aniołowi jego płaszcz.

\- Znalazła Crowleya? – spytał, zakładając prochowiec, podczas gdy Dean zabierał swoją broń i odznakę z biurka.

\- Twierdzi, że tak, ale nie chciała mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest. Bądź przygotowany na zasadzkę.

\- W przypadku współpracy z demonem zawsze jestem na nią przygotowany – zapewnił Castiel. Razem z Deanem opuścili biuro i udali się do windy. – Gdzie mamy się spotkać z Meg?

\- W parku Lincolna.

\- O tej porze wciąż są tam ludzie.

\- Wiem, może dlatego nic nam nie będzie.

Nie liczył na to. Nawet jeśli Meg nie zamierzała ich zaatakować w parku, nic nie przeszkadzało jej w tym, by wbić im nóż w plecy w innym miejscu. Zaczynał żałować, że zgodził się na tę współpracę. Może nie było jeszcze za późno, by zaangażować w tę robotę ogary.

Przez całą drogę Dean miał złe przeczucia i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć, Castiel od razu więc zauważył jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Co cię trapi? – zapytał, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że Meg nie dała nam adresu przez telefon – wyznał, zerkając kątem oka na anioła. – Ona coś knuje.

\- Może tak może nie, z demonem wszystko jest możliwe. Meg może chcieć tylko mieć pewność, że to my jej nie wykiwamy.

\- W czym? Robi to za darmo, nie chciała przysługi poza zbiciem Crowleya, co i tak zamierzamy zrobić.

\- Może jakąś zażądać, gdy się z nią spotkamy. Jeśli zażąda czegoś, czego nie możemy jej dać, rezygnujemy z współpracy i odchodzimy.

\- Nie zabijemy jej? – zdziwił się. Meg otwarcie przyznała się do nienawiści do Crowleya, anioły powinny ją za to usunąć z tego świata.

\- Może nie być takiej potrzeby, chyba że zaatakuje. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, odejdziemy w pokoju i znajdziemy inny sposób na odnalezienie Crowleya.

\- Ogary? – zaproponował.

\- Możemy spróbować.

\- Lepiej żeby nie była potrzebna kolejna współpraca z demonem. To mnie wykończy. – Przy demonach był bardziej podejrzliwy niż zazwyczaj, dlatego wolał nie powtarzać tego typu współpracy, co z Meg, nawet jeśli wcale nie zamierzała ich zabić.

Zatrzymał Impalę od strony jeziora i razem z Castielem wysiedli, rozglądając się uważnie, nie tyle w poszukiwaniu Meg, co ewentualnej zasadzki.

\- Nie mówiła, gdzie konkretnie mamy się spotkać? – zapytał Castiel. Jego ostrze było już gotowe do użycia w walce, trzymał je w rękawie płaszcza, gdzie schował je jeszcze chwilę temu.

\- Nie, podała tylko nazwę parku – odparł Dean. Czuł się nieswojo, jak kaczka do odstrzału, choć w okolicy kręciło się jeszcze trochę ludzi. Niektórzy wracali z plaży inni z muzeum, które stało w parku. Teoretycznie byli bezpieczni, ale Meg mogła mieć gdzieś obecność przechodniów i tak nie złapałaby jej normalna policja. Tylko czy odważyłaby się ryzykować zabiciem anioła? Po czymś takim znalazłaby się na czarnej liście nieba i skreśliliby ją z niej dopiero po jej śmierci. Nie znał Meg zbyt długo, ale na pewno nie był na tyle głupia, by robić coś takiego. Co nie znaczy, że zamierzał jej zaufać.

\- Zadzwonię do niej – zdecydował w końcu Dean i oddzwonił na numer, z którego wcześniej dzwoniła Meg. Minęło kilka sekund i usłyszał grający gdzieś blisko dzwonek. Razem z Castielem spojrzeli w tę samą stronę i zobaczyli Meg stojącą kilka stóp od nich. W jednej ręce trzymała dzwoniący telefon, a drugą im machała.

Zbliżyli się do niej niepewnie, gdy skinęła na nich głową. Przez cały czas mieli oczy szeroko otwarte, ale nie dostrzegli żadnego zagrożenia poza tym, które stało przed nimi.

\- Witajcie, chłopcy – przywitała się z uśmiechem, który mógłby być uroczy, gdyby nie wiedzieli, że Meg to demon.

\- Gdzie jest Crowley? – zapytał od razu Castiel. Sztuczki demona nie robiły na nim wrażenia.

\- Spokojnie, Clarence, na wszystko przyjdzie czas – odparła, skupiając się tylko na nim. Dean zauważył, jak kusząco poruszyła biodrami, gdy przełożyła ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

\- Nie mamy czasu na twoje gierki, demonie.

\- Zapomniałeś mojego imienia?

\- Ty zapomniałaś mojego.

\- Zabolałoby cię, gdybyś przeczytał książkę albo obejrzał jakiś film? – zapytała złośliwie, ale dalej wpatrywała się w anioła jak w wyjątkowo kuszącą nagrodę.

\- Crowley – przypomniał jej Dean. Miał dość tego flirtowania, nawet jeśli nie działało.

\- Jest w Erie, Pensylwanii – powiedziała, w końcu spoglądając na Deana. – Ale nie powiem wam dokładnie gdzie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Chcę jechać z wami – wytłumaczyła, ale gdy powiedziała „z wami", znowu spojrzała na Castiela, który od samego początku przyglądał jej się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Po co? – pytał dalej Dean. Jego podejrzliwość tylko wzrosła.

\- Nie chciałabym przegapić momentu, kiedy łeb Crowleya zostanie ścięty. Nie często się takie rzeczy zdarzają.

\- A co potem? Przejmiesz po nim władzę?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, anioły nigdy by mnie nie zaakceptowały. Chyba że jeden by mnie polubił – zasugerowała, oblizując usta, gdy obejrzała Castiela od góry do dołu. – Chciałbyś ze mną rządzić piekłem, Clarence?

Castiel nie odpowiedział, zmrużył tylko groźnie oczy i wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Meg wyglądała przy nim na naprawdę niewielką, ale nie przestraszyło jej to.

\- Rób tak dalej, Cas. Robię się morka pomiędzy nogami.

\- Możesz przestać na moment? – nakazał Dean, nim stanął pomiędzy demonem i aniołem. – Co zrobisz, gdy już Crowley umrze?

\- Będę imprezować przez następne sto lat – odparła, wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego, że nie może już obserwować Castiela. – Crowley jest wrzodem na tyłku, piekło zasługuje na lepszego władcę.

\- Na przykład ciebie.

\- Już mówiłam, że nie jestem zainteresowana. Chcę tylko zobaczyć, jak ten sukinsyn się wykrwawia, potem usunę się w cień.

\- I ja mam w to uwierzyć? – Dean zaśmiał się. – Demon odmawiający władzy?

\- Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż kontrolowanie bandy demonów. Dusze same się nie będą torturować.

Dean chciał odmówić. Nie podobało mu się, że Meg miałaby z nimi jechać samochodem, gdzie mogła ich swobodnie zabić. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wcale nie wierzył w jej bezinteresowność, musiała liczyć na coś więcej niż tylko śmierć Crowleya.

\- Jaką mam mieć pewność, że nas nie zdradzisz? – zapytał.

\- Nie masz żadnej. Dlatego to zabawne. Jak chcesz, możesz poszukać Crowleya sam, droga wolna, nie będę cię zatrzymywać ani błagać, byś jednak zmienił zdanie.

Mogli to zrobić, przecież nawet o tym rozmawiali. Problem w tym, że teraz mieli Crowleya na wyciągnięcie ręki, dzieliło ich od niego tylko kilka godzin drogi, nie więcej. Będą musieli naprawdę mieć oko na Meg, nie tylko przez całą jazdę, ale też gdy dojadą na miejsce.

\- Dobra, możesz jechać – zgodził się. Może powinien najpierw skonsultować się z Castielem, ale gdy spojrzał na niego, nie zobaczył sprzeciwu, więc anioł musiał myśleć podobnie do niego.

\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia. Czy Clarence będzie ze mną jechać z tyłu?

\- Nie, będziesz jechać sama – odmówił od razu Dean. Nie było mowy, żeby pozwolił tym dwoje siedzieć z tyłu, gdzie Meg mogłaby do woli położyć na aniele swoje łapy. Nie chciał tego oglądać w lusterku, a już na pewno nie chciał, by sprowokowany Castiel zabił Meg i zabrudził tapicerkę.

Meg wyglądała na rozbawioną jego zazdrością, ale nie odezwała się więcej tylko poszła za nimi do samochodu i posłusznie usiadła z tyłu, wyciągając się na kanapie, jakby auto należało do niej. Dean i Castiel obserwowali ją uważnie, gdy zajmowali swoje miejsca.

\- Jeśli nabrudzisz, zabiję – ostrzegł ją Dean.

\- Naprawdę to cię teraz najbardziej martwi?

\- Jeśli nas zdradzisz, też cię zabijemy – dodał Castiel, odwracając się do niej. – Więc lepiej nie próbuj.

\- Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie, gdzie się podziało zaufanie?

\- Nigdy ci nie ufaliśmy i nigdy ci nie zaufamy. – Dean odpalił silnik i wyjechał znowu na drogę, kierując się na południe. – Jesteś demonem.

\- A ty człowiekiem. Jak myślisz, z kogo powstaje demonem, jak nie z was?

\- My nie zabijamy dla zabawy.

\- Jasne, że zabijacie. Dlatego tak łatwo namówić ludzi w piekle, by torturowali innych. Ty też w końcu sięgnąłbyś po nóż, gdyby zaoferowali ci spokój.

\- Zamknij się, demonie – rozkazał Castiel. Gdy Dean zerknął na niego kątem oka, zauważył, że anioł nie jest zadowolony z tego, co usłyszał.

\- Mam na imię Meg – przypomniała im.

\- Zamknij się, Meg – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Meg uśmiechnęła się, jakby osiągnęła sukces, ale Dean miał to gdzieś tak długo, jak długo nie słyszał jej gadaniny. Niestety od Erie dzieliło ich jeszcze sporo mil, więc na pewno nie zamknęła się na zawsze.

Co kilka minut Meg mówiła coś irytującego. Dean z trudem się powstrzymywał, by nie oblać jej wodą święconą, którą trzymał w schowku, ale nie chciał ryzykować jej ucieczki z ciała, więc tylko ciągle jej rozkazywał, by przestała się odzywać. Nie działało to zbyt długo, ale przynajmniej Meg nie flirtowała z Castielem, widział jednak, że cały czas go obserwuje. A on ją, ale z zupełnie innego powodu.

Jazda była męcząca nie tylko dla psychiki Deana, ale i dla ciała. Zaczynał doceniać to, że Castiel pozwolił mu spać znacznie dłużej, niż początkowo planował. Może kanapa nie była najwygodniejsza, ale przynajmniej się wyspał i był gotowy na skopanie tyłków kilku demonom.

Meg przestała gadać o głupotach, gdy zbliżali się do miasta. Teraz zaczęła mówić Deanowi, gdzie ma skręcać. Okazało się, że Crowley wcale nie mieszkał w Erie, ale na jego granicach. Meg kazała im zaparkować wóz i ruszyli dalej piechotą, aż nie dotarli do pokaźnego domu, prawie że rezydencji, która – co zrozumiałe – była silnie strzeżona.

Deana nie dziwił wybór tej lokacji, kto by szukał króla piekieł na przedmieściach? I to w takim domu, który wręcz rzucał się w oczy swoim przepychem. I wielkim murem, który otaczał cały budynek.

Przykucnięci w krzakach niedaleko muru obserwowali demona, który kręcił się przy bramie.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to kryjówka Crowleya, a nie grupy demonów? – zapytał szeptem Dean.

\- Myślisz, że bym was oszukała?

\- Tak.

\- To tutaj, widziałam go raz.

\- Raz – powtórzył nieprzekonany. Ten dom wyglądał jak miejsce, w którym Crowley mógłby się ukryć, ale może jak każda gruba ryba miał sobowtóra?

\- To był on, zapewniam cię. Obserwowałam to miejsce, żeby się upewnić. Jest zbyt silnie strzeżone, by było atrapą. W środku jest cała armia demonów i małe stadko ogarów. Na pewno jakiś anioł też się pojawi, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Trzeba będzie wejść po cichu – zdecydował od razu Dean. – Nienawidzę cichej roboty.

\- Przerasta to twoje umiejętności? – zadrwiła Meg.

\- Nie wszyscy lubią wbijać ludziom nóż w plecy.

\- Próbujesz swoją świętością przebić swojego aniołka? On wbiłby komuś nóż w plecy bez wahania. Nawet tobie.

Meg naprawdę nie wiedziała, kiedy się zamknąć. Dean miał dość tego, że ciągle próbowała mu udowodnić, że wcale się od siebie nie różnią.

\- Nie wypowiadaj się na tematy, o których nic nie wiesz – poradził jej. – Nie wiesz nic o mnie, nie wiesz nic o Castielu. Więc przymknij się w końcu, jesteś tu tylko na doczepkę. W zasadzie moglibyśmy już cię zabić, ale tego nie robimy, więc lepiej uważaj, bo stąpasz po cienkim lodzie.

\- Dobra, zamknę się – zgodziła się, ale Dean nie sądził, że rzeczywiście to zrobi. Może przynajmniej przestanie gadać o tym, że każde człowiek mógłby zostać demonem. Nie wierzył w ani jedno jej słowo. Nie był pewny, czy on sam demonem by nie został, nie był aż tak święty, ale na świecie na pewno było wielu ludzi, którzy nigdy by się nie poddali. Meg najwyraźniej sama utraciła w piekle wiarę w ludzkość.

\- Musimy się rozdzielić – powiedział Dean, wyciągając anielskie ostrze ze specjalnej kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Którędy mam wejść? – spytała Meg.

\- Tą samą drogą, co Castiel – odpowiedział. – Nie ma mowy, żebym puścił cię samą.

\- Nazywasz to rozdzieleniem? – Meg patrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

\- Mogłabyś ostrzec Crowleya o naszej obecności – zauważył Castiel, wyciągając swoje ostrze.

\- Zawsze jesteście tak podejrzliwi wobec swoich sojuszników?

\- Tylko kiedy trzeba. – Castiel przystawił Meg ostrze do szyi. Na jej twarzy nie pojawił się strach, ale chociaż czubek ostrza nie dotykał jej skóry i tak odsunęła nieco głowę. – Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek.

\- Myślałam, że jesteś zimną rybą, Clarence – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lubieżnie. – Ale jednak wiesz, jak podniecić kobietę.

Dean miał wrażenie, że Castiel zaraz rozpruje Meg gardło, ale zamiast tego obrócił tylko ostrze w dłoni i odszedł na kilka kroków, nim znowu odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Wejdziemy od tyłu – zdecydował. – Chodź.

\- W porządku, aniołku – zgodziła się i posłusznie poszła za Castielem, zostawiając Deana samego.

Castiel nie pozwolił jej iść za sobą, trzymał ją z boku, żeby nie mogła zaatakować. Okrążyli cały mur, zabijając po drodze jednego demona, który patrolował okolicę. Na szczęście był tylko ten, a cały teren był pozbawiony kamer.

\- Jak udało ci się znaleźć to miejsce? – zapytał Castiel, gdy podstawił Meg złączone dłonie, by mogła się wspiąć na mur. Normalnie by ich tam przeniósł, ale dom był chroniony przed aniołami. Wciąż miał swoje moce, ale nie mógł używać skrzydeł. Były ciężkie i niemożliwe do poruszenia. Nie zaleciałby na nich nigdzie w tym momencie.

\- Popytałam – odpowiedziała Meg, z niezwykłą zręcznością wspinając się na mur, na który usiadła okrakiem. – Niektóre demony posiadają ciekawe informacje i przy odrobinie perswazji wyśpiewają wszystko.

\- Torturowałaś je.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdziła z uśmiechem. – Teren czysty.

Meg wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, a Castiel cofnął się nieco, by nabrać rozpędu i skoczył, łapiąc dłoń demona. Z drobną pomocą znalazł się na murze, a zaraz potem po jego drugiej stronie. W całym domu Crowleya paliło się światło, nie wiedzieli więc, gdzie mogą go znaleźć. Musieli sprawdzić wszystko.

Trzymając się nisko przeszli do niestrzeżonych przez nikogo drzwi. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, usłyszeli warkot, a po chwili w na końcu korytarza pojawił się samotny ogar. Jego czerwone oczy były skupione na intruzach, a z otwartej paszczy pełnej ostrych kłów kapała ślina.

Castiel i Meg nie zaatakowali, poczekali aż zrobi to ogar. Nie trwało to długo, bestia rzuciła się w ich stronę, na szczęście nie robiąc przy tym dużo hałasu. Nie chcieli jeszcze alarmować Crowleya.

Ogar skoczył na całkowicie bezbronną Meg, ale nim zdążył ją chociażby zranić, Castiel chwycił go za kark i przyparł do podłogi, od razu wbijając anielskie ostrze w jego głowę.

\- Mój bohater – powiedziała z podziwem Meg.

Castiel tylko na nią spojrzał nim ruszył dalej. Nie miał czasu na użeranie się z Meg, chciał dotrzeć do Crowleya nim zrobi to Dean. Bał się tego rozdzielenia, zwłaszcza tego, że w razie konfrontacji Crowley miał nad Deanem przewagę pod każdym względem. Nie chciał jednak nic mówić, żeby nie rozzłościć partnera.

Dom był mniej strzeżony, niż twierdziła Meg. Przeszukiwali kolejne pomieszczenia i natrafili tylko na kilka demonów, ale żadnych ogarów. Nie podobało mu się to, zaczynał mieć złe przeczucia.

\- Ty i Winchester jesteście blisko ze sobą, prawda? – Meg próbowała podtrzymać pomiędzy nimi rozmowę, którą wcale nie był zainteresowany, zwłaszcza gdy dotyczyła Deana. – To nawet interesujące.

\- Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał – powiedział, sprawdzając kolejny pokój na ich drodze. Pusto.

\- Dlaczego? Chcę wiedzieć, jak człowiek zauroczył anioła.

\- To nie jest twoja sprawa – wyjaśnił, unosząc jednocześnie dłoń, by nie odpowiadała. Korytarz skręcał, Castiel wychylił się i zobaczył dwa demony pilnujące jakichś drzwi. Nie zauważyły ich, były zbyt zajęte czytaniem gazet.

Castiel wyszedł z ukrycia i ruszył w ich stronę. Musiał być bardzo szybki, jeśli nie chciał, by drugi demon wszczął alarm, gdy będzie mu zabijał kolegę. Ten demon, który siedział bliżej, spojrzał w górę akurat w odpowiednim momencie, by zobaczyć Castiela wbijającego mu od dołu ostrze w głowę. Drugi demon od razu poderwał się do góry, ale Castiel złapał go szybko za twarz i wypalił pozostałości po duszy.

Oba demony wylądowały na podłodze, Meg przyjrzała im się, gdy podeszła.

\- Doskonała robota, Clarence – powiedziała z podziwem. – Czy ktoś ci mówił, że jesteś seksowny, gdy mordujesz?

Castiel skrzywił się na tę uwagę i starał się ją zignorować, gdy otwierał drzwi, których pilnowały demony. Razem z Meg weszli do środka, ale Crowleya tam nie było. To była tylko pusta sypialnia.

\- Kolejny pusty pokój. – Castiel nie krył rozczarowania w swoim głosie. – Idziemy dalej.

Meg przyglądała mu się z progu, a gdy chciał obok niej przejść, oparła nogę o framugę i nie pozwoliła mu. Castiel zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. Oczekiwał, że zaraz usłyszy jakiś komentarz o łóżku, ale Meg milczała, uśmiechała się tylko, dalej nie pozwalając mu wyjść. Szybko ocenił, czy miała przy sobie jakąś broń, ale nie widział jej rąk, które trzymała za plecami.

\- Rusz się – rozkazał, chwytając mocniej ostrze.

\- Oczywiście – powiedziała i zabrała nogę.

Castiel zauważył, kiedy Meg wyciągnęła rękę zza pleców, był gotowy się bronić i atakować, brał już nawet zamach, ale ona użyła zupełnie innej broni, niż się spodziewał. Rozłożyła palce, które do tej pory miała zaciśnięte i dmuchnęła w dłoń. W jego stronę pomknęła chmura szarego proszku, która od razu dostała się do jego organizmu. Efekt był natychmiastowy, Castiel poczuł się, jakby tysiące łańcuchów oplotło go w jednej chwili. Nie jego ziemskie ciało, ale to, które ukrywało się wewnątrz. Nim się obejrzał, nie mógł poruszyć swoim naczyniem, które zamarło w bezruchu przed uśmiechającą się z triumfem Meg.

\- Trochę szkoda. Naprawdę cię lubię, Clarence – powiedziała, kładąc mu dłoń na piersi. – Masz naprawdę ładne ciało. Może jak to wszystko się skończy, zatrzymam cię dla siebie. Ale na razie masz robotę do wykonania.

Castiel z całych sił walczył z więżącymi go łańcuchami, ale nie chciały pęknąć. Słyszał wszystko, co mówiła Meg, zwłaszcza słowa, które w języku aniołów wyszeptała mu prosto do ucha. Mógł znowu poruszać ciałem, ale nie tak, jak chciał.

 

Dean był zaskoczony tym, jak słabą straż miał Crowley. Gdy wszedł do środka, spodziewał się na każdym kroku spotkać demona, a jak na razie zabił tylko trzy, łącznie z tym, który stał przed bramą. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy martwić. Może po prostu miał szczęście i Castiel razem z Meg ściągnęli większą uwagę strażników. Albo właśnie szedł w pułapkę.

Był na drugim piętrze domu już od kilku minut, sprawdzał po kolei każdy z pokoi. To miejsce było naprawdę wielkie, z zewnątrz wyglądało na mniejsze. Nic dziwnego, że Crowley się tu ukrył, samo zlokalizowanie go trwało wieki. W końcu jednak szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło. Kolejne drzwi, które sprawdził, kryły za sobą jego cel poszukiwań.

Crowley siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem i niczego nieświadomy popijał alkohol. Z gramofonu stojącego pod ścianą wydobywała się jakaś cicha muzyka. Dean ostrożnie wszedł do środka, wyjmując z kieszeni płaszcza flaszkę z wodą święconą. Gdy był już dość blisko, oblał nią Crowleya.

\- Co do diabła! – wrzasnął z bólu demon i odwrócił się w stronę Deana. Jego widok go zaskoczył, ale szybko wziął się w garść i spróbował uciec. Dean ponownie oblał go resztką wody i jak najszybciej przyparł do ściany, przykładając mu ostrze do szyi.

\- Koniec zabawy, Crowley – powiedział nacinając skórę na szyi demona.

\- Jakiej zabawy, ty cymbale? – zapytał wściekle. – O czym ty mówisz?

\- O tym, żebyś przyznał się do masakr aniołów.

\- Już wam mówiłem, że to nie moja sprawka. I jak mnie w ogóle znalazłeś?

\- Mam swoje sposoby. To jak? Przyznasz się po dobroci?

\- To nie ja – powtórzył. – Ile raz mam to jeszcze mówić, żeby to dotarło do twojego zakutego łba?

\- Kłamanie nie ma sensu, Crowley. Wszystkie te anioły zostały wysłane do spraw, w które były zamieszane demony. Jakiś czas później były zabijane. Ty kontrolujesz demony, twoja wina jest oczywista.

\- Nie kontroluję wszystkich – bronił się dalej. – Każdy demon mógł to zrobić. Ja nie miałem powodu, by zabijać anioły, mam zbyt wysoką pozycję, której nie zamierzam ryzykować. Atakując anioły praktycznie zawiązałbym sobie pętle wokół szyi!

\- Więc skąd się wziąłeś na miejscu ostatniej masakry?

\- Nie wiem, obudziłem się gdy wasze wielkie psisko mnie ugryzło – wytłumaczył. – To nie ja! Nie wiem kto to robi, ale to nie ja. Jeśli jesteś tak dobrze poinformowany we wszystkim, to pewnie wiesz, że ktoś dybie na mój tron. Może powinieneś jego zapytać, bo to pewnie on chce mnie wrobić.

Dean nie wykluczał takiej ewentualności, ale prawdę mówiąc, obwinianie Crowleya było znacznie łatwiejsze, niż szukanie nowego sprawcy. W końcu nie wiedzieli, kto chce przejąć władzę po Crowleyu. Poza Meg.

Nawet jeśli demon był niewinny, Dean nie zamierzał go puszczać. Chciał go jeszcze przesłuchać, żeby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co mógłby wiedzieć na temat pretendenta do tronu. Coś musiał wiedzieć.

Chciał zadać Crowleyowi następne pytanie, ale demon nie patrzył już na niego, tylko na kogoś za nim. Dean odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Castiela idącego w ich stronę. Meg nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś, Cas – powiedział, odwracając się znowu do Crowleya. – Znasz jakiś sposób na zmuszenie demona do mówienia?

Deana zaskoczył brak odpowiedzi anioła, ale nim zdążył spytać, czy wszystko w porządku, Castiel złapał go za ramię i rzucił o ścianę po drugiej stronie pokoju. Ból przeszył jego prawe ramię, które przyjęło większość siły uderzenia.

\- Cas? – wysapał zdezorientowany. Crowley dalej stał pod ścianą, a Castiel znów na niego nacierał, kompletnie ignorując demona.

\- Widzisz?! – zawołał Crowley. – To nie ja! Ja tego nie zrobiłem – powiedział i wykorzystał ten moment na ucieczkę.

Castiel był już przy Deanie. Znowu chwycił go za ramię, ale tym razem zamiast rzucać nim jak szmacianą lalką, utrzymał go tylko w miejscu nim uderzył go w głowę z całej siły. Dean nie miał przy sobie ostrza, wypadło, gdy uderzył o ścianę, ale nawet gdyby je miał i tak nie użyłby go przeciw Castielowi. Nie chciał mu nawet oddać, chciał tylko wiedzieć, czemu anioł go atakuje.

\- Cas, co z tobą? – zapytał, nim Castiel znowu go uderzył. Deana zamroczyło, a silny ból dosłownie rozsadzał mu czaszkę. – Cas?

Anioł nawet nie wyglądał, jakby go słyszał, jego oczy były puste, a ruchy przerażająco mechaniczne. Przypominał swoich braci, z którymi ostatnio walczyli.

Castiel nie przestał go bić. Dean miał problem z wypowiedzeniem choćby jednego słowa, tak często dostawał pięścią. Czuł, że zaraz straci przytomność, a następnie umrze. Bo taki był teraz cel Castiela. Choć dziwne było to, że nie zabił go od razu. Bo mógł, miał na to dość siły i umiejętności. To dało Deanowi nadzieję, że nie wszystko stracone. Castiel wciąż był tam w środku. Walczył, inaczej nie żyłby już po uderzeniu w ścianę.

\- Cas – spróbował znowu. Ciężko było mu mówić, usta miał pełen krwi i jeden z zębów chyba był ukruszony. Ale musiał spróbować. Nie zamierzał stracić anioła. Ani teraz ani nigdy. – Cas, to ja.

Nadzieja Deana urosła, gdy Castiel zawahał się i nie uderzył go znowu, tylko zamarł z ręką w powietrzu. To była jego jedyna szansa, nie mógł jej zmarnować. Inaczej zginie, a Castiel przez wieczność będzie się o to obwiniał. Cokolwiek się z nim działo, to nie była jego wina. Nawet przez moment go nie winił, choć bolesne było patrzenie w oczy miłości swojego życia, gdy ta uderzała go raz za razem.

\- Jesteśmy rodziną – mówił dalej, wpatrując się w anioła jednym okiem. Drugie było już zbyt opuchnięte. – Potrzebujemy cię. – Mówił teraz o Samie, Sarze, Gadreelu, swoich rodzicach i innych ludziach, którym zależało na Castielu. Wiedział, że to działa, gdy powoli w oczach anioła pojawiało się znowu życie. – Ja cię potrzebuję.

Dean mógł wskazać dokładny moment, kiedy jego Castiel wrócił. Mrugnął raz, jego oczy powróciły do normalności, a wszystkie mięśnie rozluźniły się. Powoli opuścił uniesioną cały czas rękę i załkał raz, nim opadł na kolana przed Deanem.

\- Dean, co ja narobiłem? – wyszeptał z bólem w głosie. Drżącymi rękami dotknął twarzy Deana, ale nie uleczył go. Dean pierwszy raz widział go tak zrozpaczonego.

\- Nic mi nie jest – skłamał i zaraz potem stracił resztki sił, które mu pozostały. Opadł w stronę anioła, który złapał go szybko w swoje ramiona i rozpoczął leczenie. Dean jęknął, gdy energia Castiela rozeszła się po całym jego ciele, zabierając ból i lecząc wszystkie rany w zawrotnym tempie.

\- Przepraszam, Dean – szeptał anioł, tuląc go do siebie jak małe dziecko. – Tak bardzo cię, przepraszam. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.

Dean pozwolił mu przepraszać, choć to nie była jego wina. Wiedział jednak, że anioł tego teraz potrzebuje. Czekał więc cierpliwie, odwzajemniając uścisk i szepcząc, że się nie gniewa.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak klęczeli, ale nikt ich nie zaatakował, więc mieli tyle czasu, ile tylko chcieli. W końcu jednak Castiel odsunął od siebie Deana, ale nie przestał go dotykać.

\- Dean, ja...

\- W porządku – powiedział i pocałował anioła, zapewniając go tym samym, że wszystko między nimi w porządku. Włożył w ten pocałunek tyle miłości, ile tylko był w stanie, a Castiel odpowiedział mu tym samym.

\- Zraniłem cię – wyszeptał ze wstydem i obrzydzeniem, gdy zakończyli pocałunek. – Nigdy nie chciałem ci zrobić krzywdy.

\- Wiem, Cas – zapewnił. – Wiem, że to nie byłeś ty. Co to w ogóle było?

\- Nie wiem. Wiem, że to sprawka Meg, ale nie pamiętam, co mi zrobiła.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy ufać tej małej wiedźmie.

\- Przepraszam, Dean – powtórzył znowu Castiel. – Przepraszam.

\- Spokojnie, Cas. – Znowu pocałował anioła, ale tym razem krócej i mniej namiętnie. – Nie jestem zły, nie obwiniam cię o nic, naprawdę.

\- Powinieneś.

\- To nie byłeś ty i wiem to. Wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził. Wiem, że mogę ci ufać. Więc proszę, nie obwiniaj się. Dobrze?

\- Spróbuję – obiecał Castiel.

Dean dalej widział w jego oczach wstyd, ale wiedział, że to tak łatwo nie zniknie. Prawdopodobnie nigdy tak się nie stanie. Ale najważniejsze, że Castiel wiedział, że nie jest o nic obwiniany. Wszystko inne przyjdzie z czasem.


	10. Nóż w plecy

Było już dobrze po północy, a Sam, Garth i Gadreel wciąż byli w swoim biurze, usiłując dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o zabitych aniołach i ich partnerach. Sam czuł, że to właśnie jest klucz do rozwiązania całej sprawy. Znaleźli już wspólny mianownik, jakim były demony, ale to było za mało. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że po części była to ich sprawka, ale na samych miejscach masakr musiało być coś więcej. Chociażby ślad tego, kto mordował, a do zwabiania swoich celów używał demonów. Crowley był idealnym kandydatem na podejrzanego, ale z każdą chwilą Sam był coraz mniej przekonany co do jego winy. Jeśli to on, czemu znaleźli go nieprzytomnego na miejscu ostatniej masakry? Jedynej, na której znaleziono ślady demona, czyli właśnie jego? Z pewnością nie był na tyle głupi, by ściągać na siebie podejrzenia nieba, a tak właśnie się stało. Na pewno nie zrobił tego, by przestać być podejrzanym, bo wcześniej w ogóle nim nie był. Jeśli dodać do tego jeszcze fakt, że ktoś dybie na jego tron, Crowley wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej niewinny. To po prostu nie miało żadnego sensu, ale Dean upierał się, że to jednak on i po prostu jest sprytny. Nawet za sprytny, jak na jego gust. Sprytnym byłoby się nie wychylać i dalej po cichu używać demonów do zwabiania aniołów, nie wystawiać się jak na tacy.

Sam jęknął poirytowany i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Powinien być teraz w domu i spać, a nie zajmować się tym. Był tak pochłonięty pracą, że nawet zapomniał zadzwonić do Sary, by powiedzieć jej, że wróci do domu dużo później i żeby na niego nie czekała. Na szczęście Sara sama zadzwoniła, więc wytłumaczył jej sytuację, gdy Garth poszedł załatwić im obu kawę. Kawę, która już dawno się skończyła, a żaden z nich nie miał ochoty iść po kolejną. Mogli wysłać Gadreela, ale ilekroć patrzył na niego, anioł wyglądał na nieobecnego, więc nawet mu tego nie proponował. Zresztą od kawy i tak lepsze byłoby łóżko i porządny sen. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze iść do domu. Nie dopóki nie dowiedzą się czegoś nowego.

\- Wszystko okej, Sam? – zapytał nagle Garth. Sam spojrzał na niego i zobaczył zmartwienie w jego oczach.

\- Tak. Trochę jestem zmęczony.

\- Ja i Zeke zajmiemy się wszystkim, możesz wracać do domu, do narzeczonej – zaproponował, uśmiechając się z sympatią.

\- Ty też masz do kogo wrócić – zauważył. Nie zamierzał pójść do domu, podczas gdy Garth miał tu siedzieć zamiast wracać do dziewczyny.

\- Ja nie mam dziecka w drodze.

\- Sara nie będzie rodzić jeszcze przez sześć miesięcy, na pewno nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie będzie mnie przy niej jedną noc. Poza tym musimy to skończyć.

\- Ale tu nic nie ma. Gdybyśmy coś ominęli, niebo by o tym wiedziało, prawda? Anioły sprawdziły wszystkie miejsca masakr.

Garth spojrzał na Gadreela, szukając u niego potwierdzenia, ale anioł dalej siedział w bezruchu. Sam uznałby to za przerażające, gdyby wcześniej nie przyzwyczaił się do takiego zachowania u Castiela.

\- Tam musi być coś jeszcze – upierał się dalej Sam.

\- Na pewno niczego nie znajdziemy poza Chicago. Tamte miejsca już są wysprzątane.

Oczywiście wiedział o tym, więc do sprawdzenia pozostawał im co najwyżej tamten dom, w którym był Crowley. Ewentualnie nowe miejsca, w których dojdzie do rzezi, choć Sam miał nadzieję, że zapobiegną następnym i nie będą musieli niczego sprawdzać.

\- Więc sprawdzimy jedyne dostępne miejsce – zdecydował, wstając od biurka.

\- Co? Teraz? – zdziwił się Garth, dołączając do niego.

\- A kiedy? Teraz jest dobry moment.

Garth nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale zabrał swoją broń, odznakę i wyszedł za Samem z biura. Gadreel bez słowa szedł razem z nimi, co znaczy, że przez cały czas słyszał, o czym rozmawiali, ale zdecydował się nie wtrącać do rozmowy z jakiegoś powodu.

Pojechali oddzielnymi samochodami, bo wiedzieli, że po sprawdzeniu domu już na pewno wrócą do siebie. Chcieli się trochę przespać przed nadejściem poranka.

Wszystko na miejscu było takie, jak zostawili to Dean, Castiel i Gadreel. Zniknęły tylko ciała aniołów, spalono je, ale ślady skrzydeł pozostały i przypominały o tym, co się tu wydarzyło.

Chociaż to Sam chciał tu przyjechać, teraz nie bardzo wiedział, czego mają szukać. Powinien był jednak bardziej przemyśleć tę kwestię, ale nie mógł teraz tak po prostu powiedzieć, że to jednak nie był dobry plan. Musieli chociaż spróbować coś znaleźć, nawet jeśli nie wiedzieli co. Może Crowley coś zostawił przez przypadek. Mało prawdopodobne, ale jednak.

\- Gdzie ogar znalazł Crowleya? – zapytał anioła, który podobnie jak Garth nie wydawał się być przekonany co do tego planu.

Gadreel poprowadził ich przez dom we właściwe miejsce i stanął w progu, by im nie przeszkadzać. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się angażować w poszukiwania. Nie żeby Sam go winił.

Tak jak się spodziewał, miejsce było puste, w ogóle nie było widać, że Crowley tu był, a już na pewno nie przytomny. Wszystko wyglądało tam, jakby demon pojawił się znikąd. Choć jeśli zastawił pułapkę na anioły, to było nawet zrozumiałe. Każdy anioł by go wyczuł w mgnieniu oka.

\- Zeke, możesz sprawdzić, czy na zewnątrz Crowley nie zostawił żadnych śladów? – poprosił Sam. – Może czekał na anioły tam.

Gadreel przytaknął i zniknął, ale nie na długo, najwyżej na kilka minut w ciągu których Sam i Garth nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem.

\- Ślad mógł już zniknąć, ale na pewno bym coś wyczuł za pierwszym razem – powiedział Gadreel, gdy wrócił. – A już na pewno zrobiłby to ogar. Cokolwiek robił tu Crowley, na pewno nie ruszył się ani razu z miejsca, w którym go znaleziono.

To też już wiedzieli, wszystko już wiedzieli. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że Crowley rzeczywiście został tu podrzucony przez kogoś, inaczej jego ślady byłyby w całym domu, zwłaszcza jeśli to on własnoręcznie zabił anioły. Ale śladów nie było, a to znaczyło, że albo Crowley potrafił się kryć przed aniołami, albo mówił prawdę i to nie on za tym stał. Sam wątpił, że ukrycie swoich śladów przed aniołami jest w ogóle możliwe, więc wyjaśnienie było tylko jedno.

\- Wiecie, chyba źle do tego podchodzimy – stwierdził Garth. – Szukamy śladów demonów, ale ich nie ma. No, poza Crowleyem. Jeśli ogar nie wyczuł obecności nikogo innego, to sprawa jest oczywista.

\- Anioł – dokończył za niego Sam. – To anioł ich wszystkich zamordował.

\- To niemożliwe – zaprzeczył od razu Gadreel. – Żaden anioł nie popełniłby takiej zbrodni. A już na pewno nie sprzymierzyłby się z demonami, by ułatwić sobie zadanie.

\- Zeke, byłeś w więzieniu przez tysiące lat...

\- Wiem, gdzie byłem i jak długo! To wcale nie znaczy, że anioły tak się przez ten czas zmieniły, że normalne jest dla nich zabijanie swoich braci i sióstr. To nie mógł być anioł.

Problem był taki, że to mógł być anioł i Sam z Garthem o tym wiedzieli. Gadreel na pewno też, zwłaszcza że sam kiedyś popełnił zbrodnię, więc anioły były do niej zdolne. Co prawda nie zabił innego anioła, ale to nie znaczyło, że to niemożliwe.

Anioł był świetnym wyjaśnieniem masakr. Nikt by go nigdy nie podejrzewał, nawet ogar nie szukałby jego śladu, bo wszędzie i tak czułby zamordowane anioły. Jeden żywy, w dodatku dawno już nieobecny na miejscu masakry, nie zwróciłby jego uwagi. Nawet współpraca z demonami nie była taka niemożliwa. W końcu czym innym, jak nie współpracą, były stosunki pomiędzy niebem a Crowleyem? Anioły były zdolne do zabicia własnego rodzeństwa. I zdecydowanie były zdolne do współpracy z demonami. Gadreel tylko nie chciał w to wierzyć, ale wiedział, że to możliwe. Sam nie miał serca się z nim kłócić. Poprosi Castiela, by przekazał informacje o ich odkryciu archaniołom. On zawsze miał bardziej otwarty umysł na te sprawy, był w końcu na ziemi dłużej niż brat.

\- Czyli dalej obstajemy przy Crowleyu? – spytał, starając się nie rozgniewać bardziej Gadreela. Nie był pewny, czy anioł by nie uciekł, a tego zdecydowanie nie chciał.

\- Nie wiem, czy to Crowley, ale na pewno nie anioł – upierał się.

\- W porządku. – Samowi było żal anioła. Jego upór musiał mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co sam przeszedł w więzieniu. Pewnie wolał myśleć, że to on jest wadliwym aniołem, niż że całe jego rodzeństwo może dokonać złych rzeczy. To nie mogło dobrze wpływać na jego i tak już wielkie poczucie winy. – Zadzwonię do Deana, może on coś ma.

Gadreel wyraźnie się rozluźnił po zmianie tematu, ale wyglądał nieco jak zaszczute zwierzę. Sam pożałował tego, że przypomniał mu o więzieniu, nie powinien był tego robić. Będzie musiał później za to przeprosić, choć Garth robił to już pewnie za niego, rozmawiając cicho z aniołem, podczas gdy Sam odsunął się od nich kawałek, by zadzwonić.

Dean o dziwo nie odebrał i nie wiadomo było, czy to dlatego, że był środek nocy, czy był czymś zajęty. Sam widział, jak odjeżdżał gdzieś wcześniej z Castielem, ale myślał, że pojechali do domu. Niezależnie od godziny Dean zawsze odbierał telefon, a nawet gdyby się nie obudził, zawsze mógł za niego odebrać anioł. To oznaczało, że obaj byli zajęci bóg wie czym. Sam miał tylko nadzieję, że nie był to seks.

\- Nie odbiera – poinformował partnerów, gdy po drugiej próbie zrezygnował.

\- Nic dziwnego, jest środek nocy.

\- Cas nie śpi. A Deana zawsze budzi dzwoniący telefon. Cholera wie co obaj teraz robią.

\- Więc wracamy? – zapytał dla pewności Garth. – Czy dalej chcesz węszyć?

\- Nie, wracamy – zgodził się Sam, ziewając. – Jestem zmęczony.

\- Skontaktuję się z niebem – zaoferował nieśmiało Gadreel. – Zapytam ich, czy to mógł zrobić anioł.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Sam nie chciał do niczego Gadreela zmuszać.

\- Tak. Możecie iść, przeniosę się do nieba.

\- W porządku. Wpadnij, gdy będziesz coś wiedział.

\- Tak zrobię – obiecał.

Garth i Sam uśmiechnęli się do niego nim zostawili go samego w domu, by mógł w spokoju przenieść się do nieba.

Gadreel wyszedł na zewnątrz i na tyłach domu znalazł miejsce do narysowania symbolu, który otwierał niebo. Jedna ze ścian nadawała się do tego idealnie. Z zadowoleniem rozciął sobie dłoń, by upuścić nieco krwi. Zanurzył w niej dwa palce i rozpoczął rysowanie skomplikowanego wzoru, który każdy anioł znał perfekcyjnie. Symbol znikał po każdym użyciu, więc nie trzeba się było obawiać, że jakiś demon albo jeszcze ktoś inny się na niego natknie i wejdzie do nieba. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem komuś udałoby się go poznać, na nieproszonych gości czekali strażnicy. Tylko dusze i żniwiarze nie przechodzili kontroli, gdy dostawali się do nieba, a demony były wyczuwane przy samej próbie dostania się.

Takie zabezpieczenia, choć nieco irytujące, dodawały Gadreelowi otuchy. Przynajmniej sytuacja z Edenu już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Choć każde miejsce jest bezpieczniejsze, jeśli on go nie pilnuje.

Symbol był już prawie skończony, Gadreel ponownie rozciął dłoń, bo rana zdążyła się już wyleczyć, ale zaniepokoiła go nagła obecność człowieka. Nie powinno być w tym nic dziwnego, wokół mieszkali ludzie, ale ten człowiek był niezwykle blisko i nie był sam.

Gadreel powoli odwrócił się i zobaczył stojących za nim mężczyznę i anioła. Tego pierwszego nie rozpoznawał, pierwszy raz go widział, ale anioła znał, choć minęły wieki od ostatniego czasu, kiedy się widzieli. Anioł miał na imię Asariel i stał tuż obok człowieka, ale coś nie pasowało Gadreelowi w tym obrazku. Oczy Asariela wyglądały tak samo, jak tamtych aniołów, z którymi walczyli niedawno. Były puste.

\- Witaj, Gadreel – przywitał się mężczyzna.

Coś w duszy tego człowieka mu się nie podobało. Nie była jasna jak chociażby Sama lub Deana, ledwo lśniła i znajdowało się na niej wiele śladów popełnionych grzechów. Kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, na pewno nie miał dobrych zamiarów i można to było stwierdzić i bez ubezwłasnowolnionego anioła stojącego obok.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał, trzymając mocniej ostrze, ale bez unoszenia go do góry. Nie chciał sprowokować walki, która mogłaby się skończyć tylko śmiercią albo jego samego albo Asariela.

\- To nie jest ważne – odparł mężczyzna. – Nie martw się, nie musisz się nas obawiać. Możesz odłożyć ostrze.

Nie zrobił tego, stał się za to jeszcze ostrożniejszy niż chwilę temu. Jeśli ktoś mówi, że nie ma złych zamiarów, na pewno kłamie. O dziwo jednak nie wyczuł u mężczyzny kłamstwa, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło.

\- Odłożę je tylko wtedy, gdy stąd znikniecie.

Oczywiście nie zamierzał pozwolić im odejść. Mogli stanowić klucz do całej zagadki z masakrami aniołów. Gadreel obawiał się tylko, że nim zdąży się czegoś dowiedzieć, będzie musiał zabić człowieka i swojego brata.

\- Nie chcieliśmy cię przestraszyć. – Mężczyzna zachowywał spokój, co jeszcze bardziej niepokoiło Gadreela. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie wezwać Castiela na pomoc. – Zauważyliśmy, że jesteś sam i postanowiliśmy złożyć ci propozycję.

\- Raczej ty zdecydowałeś – sprostował. – Asariel raczej nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

\- Jest bardziej rozmowny, niż ci się wydaje. – Mężczyzna poklepał Asariela po ramieniu, a ten nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Po prostu stał dalej i patrzył przed siebie bez konkretnego celu.

\- To ty kontrolowałeś tamte anioły, z którymi walczyliśmy – powiedział Gadreel. – Dlaczego?

\- A dlaczego nie? Anioły to potężne istoty z niewykorzystanym potencjałem. Mając całą armię mógłbym robić, co mi się żywnie podoba.

\- Więc po co je zabijałeś? – spytał, nic nie rozumiejąc z motywacji mężczyzny.

\- Ja zabijałem? O czym ty mówisz? – Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zaskoczony. – Wszystkie anioły są w bezpiecznym miejscu i czekają na mój rozkaz.

Gadreel zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, próbując wyczuć kłamstwo. Coś tu nie pasowało. Żaden z aniołów przecież nie przeżył, jak ten człowiek mógł tak myśleć? Próbował go okłamać, czy sam był okłamywany? A jeśli tak, to przez kogo? Przez demony, które służyły za wabik?

\- Jak je kontrolujesz? – Musiał to wiedzieć, żeby na wszelki wypadek umieć się przed kontrolą obronić. Nie chciał skończyć jako bezwolna marionetka człowieka, albo gorzej, demona.

\- Powiem ci, a nawet zademonstruję, gdy tylko zgodzisz się do mnie przyłączyć.

\- Do twojej armii? Nigdy. Nie dam się kontrolować.

\- Wielka szkoda.

Mężczyzna sięgnął ręką do kieszeni, ale uwagę Gadreela przyciągnął zupełnie inny ruch. Oczy Asariela niespodziewanie nabrały blasku, anioł błyskawicznie obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny i jednym sprawnym ruchem skręcił mu kark.

Gadreel cofnął się zaskoczony, gdy ciało człowieka upadło na ziemię, a Asariel po chwili je kopnął, odsuwając je tym samym od siebie.

\- Obrzydliwe plugastwo – skomentował, z obrzydzeniem wycierając ręce w spodnie, nim spojrzał na Gadreela. – Witaj, bracie.

\- Asariel. Co to ma znaczyć? – Nic już nie miało dla Gadreela sensu, nie wiedział już, kto za czym stoi, czuł się skołowany, a co najgorsze, spełnił się jego najgorszy koszmar. Jego własny brat okazał się zdrajcą.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi – wyznał Asariel.

\- Kim był ten człowiek?

\- Kimś, kto myślał, że z aniołów da się zrobić niewolników – odparł ze wstrętem. – Był głupcem, ale idealnie sprawdzał się jako przykrywka.

\- To ty za tym wszystkim stoisz? – Nie chciał w to wierzyć nawet teraz, gdy widział wszystko na własne oczy.

Asariel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może ja. Może ten dureń. Może demony, któż to wie.

\- Nie baw się ze mną – rozkazał Gadreel. – Bądź ze mną szczery, bracie.

\- Będę – obiecał. – Kiedy zgodzisz się do mnie dołączyć.

\- Dołączyć do czego konkretnie?

\- Do buntu przeciwko obecnej władzy, oczywiście. Michael robi z nas marionetki posłuszne ludziom. Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Jedynym, który robi z aniołów marionetki, jesteś ty – zauważył, robiąc krok w bok i przyjmując pozycję do ataku. – Widziałem twoje dzieło. To co robisz naszym braciom i siostrom jest niewybaczalne.

\- Wyświadczam im przysługę. Przynajmniej dalej służą sprawie nieba, a nie ludziom.

\- Pomoc ludziom to sprawa nieba.

\- Nie dla mnie. – Asariel również wyciągnął ostrze i zaczął krążyć wokół Gadreela, który nie pozostał mu dłużny. – Więc jak będzie? Dołączysz do mnie, czy będę zmuszony cię zabić?

\- Prędzej wrócę do celi – odparł zdeterminowany i ruszył na swojego brata.

Asariel obronił się przed wymierzonym w niego ciosem, anielskie ostrze zetknęły się ze sobą nim oba anioły odskoczyły od siebie.

\- Pookładałem w tobie nadzieję, Gadreel – powiedział Asariel. – Naprawdę myślałem, że się zgodzisz. Zwłaszcza że Castiel już do mnie dołączył.

Gadreel poczuł się, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu siłą łaskę z ciała. Castiel zdradził? To było niemożliwe. On nie był taki, nie dołączyłby do kogoś, kto morduje anioły.

\- Nie wierzę ci.

\- To prawda – zapewnił Asariel. – Myślisz że czemu jego człowiek nie odpowiedział na wezwania?

Nie chciał wierzyć w ani jedno słowo, które wychodziło z ust Asariela. Castiel nigdy nie zabiłby Deana, nigdy. Za bardzo się kochali. Ale co jeśli to była prawda? Co jeśli Dean rzeczywiście nie żył i dlatego nie odebrał telefonu od Sama?

Gadreel był tak rozkojarzony, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Asariel wyciągnął tajemniczy woreczek, którym rzucił w jego stronę. Jego zawartość wysypała się i wzbiła w powietrze, gdy wylądowała u stóp Gadreela, który poczuł, jak coś unieruchamia jego ciało, zarówno to ludzkie, jak i anielskie.

Nie mógł się ruszyć, z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Asariel przywołuje wiatr, który rozwiał chmurę pyłu, a następnie podszedł do niego.

\- Mam dla ciebie dwa zadania, bracia – powiedział po angielsku, nim przeszedł na enochiański.

Silny i bardzo bolesny impuls rozszedł się po całym ciele Gadreela, które poruszyło się bez jego zgody. Skrzydła same zatrzepotały i przeniosły go dużo dalej, niż mogłyby normalnie. Rozpoznał miejsce, w którym się znalazł, choć zobaczył tylko kawałek, nim skrzydła znów go poniosły. Znajdował się wewnątrz siedziby FBI, nikogo nie było w pobliżu, ale jego zmysły wyczuwały obecność człowieka znajdującego się za drzwiami, przed którymi właśnie stał.

Nie! Szarpał się i krzyczał, próbując się uwolnić spod władzy Asariela. Cokolwiek ten mu jednak zrobił, było to coś silnego. Nie mógł tego zwalczyć, choć starał się jak tylko mógł. Wszystkie cztery głowy jego anielskiej postaci wydały z siebie okrzyk rozpaczy, gdy ludzkie ciało ponownie nie wykonało rozkazu i chwyciło za klamkę, by zaraz potem otworzyć drzwi do maleńkiego biura Kevina.

Chłopak usłyszał, gdy wszedł, odwrócił się w jego stronę i zapytał, czy czegoś potrzebuje. Zawsze uprzejmy i miły dla niego Kevin był teraz jego celem, a Gadreel nie mógł nic na to nie poradzić. Zaczął się modlić o pomoc. Do archaniołów, do Castiela, do kogokolwiek, by mu pomogli, by go zatrzymali i nie pozwolili mu skrzywdzić niewinnego dziecka. Nie będzie w stanie dalej żyć, jeśli po raz kolejny zrobi coś okropnego.

\- Zeke? – W głosie Kevina słychać było niepokój. – Zeke, przerażasz mnie.

Gadreel wciąż walczył, gdy jego ciało zbliżyło się do Kevina, którego niepokój momentalnie zmienił się w przerażenie. Wciąż pytał, czy wszystko w porządku i co się dzieje. To było najgorsze dla Gadreela, który słyszał wszystko bardzo dokładnie i chciał przestać, ale nie był w stanie.

Powtórzył swoją modlitwę, gdy jego ciało złapało za głowę Kevina , który nawet nie walczył. Gadreel jednak słyszał jego przyspieszone bicie serce, czuł zapach strachu.

Energia łaski zaczęła kumulować się w jego dłoni. Kevin musiał poczuć pierwszy ból, gdy ta energia przeszła na niego, bo zaczął ciężej oddychać, ale nim cokolwiek więcej mu się stało, nim stracił życie, Gadreel został chwycony za ramię i odrzucony w tył. Nigdy tak się nie cieszył na widok Castiela, jak teraz, kiedy jego brat stał nad nim z ostrzem w dłoni, gotowy do zabicia go, jeśli będzie trzeba. Nie miałby nic przeciwko śmierci. Zasługiwał na nią za to, co chciał zrobić. Chciał nawet kazać Castielowi go zabić, ale wciąż był pod kontrolą Asariela. Pierwszy cel był już jednak chroniony i nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Castiel stał na jego drodze, osłaniał własnym ciałem wejście do biura Kevina, gdzie w progu stał też Dean, również uzbrojony w anielskie ostrze.

Gadreel wstał i ocenił sytuację ostatni raz, nim ruszył do kolejnego celu, po raz kolejny próbując zatrzymać własne ciało, które jednak znów go nie posłuchało.

Gdy Gadreel zniknął, Dean i Castiel od razu podeszli do będącego w szoku Kevina, który siedział na podłodze i patrzył w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu stała osoba chcąca go zabić.

\- Kevin, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Castiel, przyklękając przy chłopaku. Dean w tym czasie chwycił z jego biurka marker i zaczął rysować na ścianach różne symbole, których kiedyś nauczył go Castiel.

\- Co się właśnie stało?! – krzyknął przerażony Kevin. – Czemu Zeke tak dziwnie się zachowywał?

\- To trochę skomplikowane – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Opowiemy ci wszystko, ale najpierw musimy złapać Gadreela zanim zrobi komuś krzywdę.

\- Chciał mnie zabić – powiedział z przerażeniem.

\- Nie, nie chciał – zapewnił go anioł. – Gadreel nie jest teraz sobą, coś mu się stało, nie kontroluje swoich czynów. On nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził, nie zrobiłby tego nikomu.

\- Nic nie rozumiem. Zeke wyglądał jak opętany.

\- Można tak to nazwać.

\- Gotowe – oznajmił Dean, rzucając marker na miejsce. – Te symbole ochronią cię przed aniołami. Gadreel już tu nie wejdzie.

\- Aniołami? – powtórzył Kevin. – Jakimi aniołami?

\- Zostań tutaj – nakazał mu Dean. – Nie wychodź stąd i nie otwieraj nikomu, kto nie jest mną albo Casem.

\- Ale co się dzieje? O jakich aniołach mówisz?

Dean naprawdę chciał powiedzieć wszystko Kevinowi już teraz, żeby nie był tak przerażony i skołowany, ale nie mieli czasu. Gdy tylko Castiel usłyszał desperackie wołanie o pomoc Gadreela, wiedzieli już, że coś jest nie tak i mieli rację. Musieli go schwytać i unieruchomić, nim kogoś zabije tak jak prawie zabił Kevina.

\- Wyjaśnimy wszystko później – obiecał, starając się pocieszyć chłopaka uśmiechem. – Na razie zostań tutaj, dobra?

Kevin przytaknął niepewnie.

\- Muszę tylko zapytać cię o coś – powiedział Castiel. – Nad czym pracujesz? Tylko powiedz prawdę.

\- Nie wiem – wyznał szczerze Kevin, sięgając do szuflady biurka, skąd wyciągnął kamienną tabliczkę. – Dostałem to jakiś czas temu, niby z Waszyngtonu, ale to coś dziwnego. Dziwne pismo, na pierwszy rzut oka nie mogę go odczytać, ale im dłużej się w nie wpatruję, tym więcej rozumiem. Tylko nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, co tu jest napisane. Robię notatki, ale ciągle znikają.

\- Wiesz co to? – zapytał Castiela Dean.

\- Wiem, ale to nie jest na razie ważne. Tabliczka jest bezpieczna. Znajdźmy Gadreela.

\- Pamiętasz, co masz robić?

\- Nie wychodzić z tego pokoju – powtórzył Kevin.

\- Właśnie. Wrócimy niebawem.

\- Okej.

Castiel przeniósł ich do Impali i Dean od razu odpalił silnik, wyjeżdżając na ulicę.

\- Gdzie mamy znaleźć Zeke'a? – zapytał Dean. Nie wiedział, gdzie ma jechać, więc po prostu jechał przed siebie.

\- Próbuję wychwycić jego modlitwy, ale póki co się nie modli – odparł Castiel. Miał zamknięte oczy i całkowicie skupiał się na swoim zadaniu.

\- Myślisz, że Meg też go dopadła?

\- Nie wiem. Możliwe.

\- Jak znajdziemy Zeke'a, to potem znajdziemy ją. Nie wybaczę jej tego, co ci zrobiła.

Nie bał się Castiela po tym, co anioł mu zrobił, ale gdy przypominał sobie jego puste oczy, czuł strach przed powtórką tej sytuacji. Naprawdę myślał, że wtedy zginie. Gdyby nie łączyła ich tak silna więź, na pewno tak by się stało. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, co mógłby zrobić Gadreel w takim stanie. Nie powinni byli ufać Meg. Nie dość, że omal nie zabiła ich, to jeszcze wplątała w to Kevina, który nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co się wokół niego działo.

\- O nie – odezwał się nagle Castiel.

\- Co? – zapytał Dean.

\- Jedź do Sama, szybko.

\- Zeke tam jest? – Dean poczuł zimny dreszcz, który przebiegł mu wzdłuż pleców. Tylko nie znowu Sam.

\- Musisz się pospieszyć, Sam się modli, Gadreel też.

Dean docisnął pedał gazu.

\- Zaatakował go?

\- Tak.

Nawet gdyby chciał, Dean nie mógł już bardziej przyspieszyć.

***

Sam nie wiedział, co go napadło, żeby zamiast iść spać tak jak początkowo zamierzał, zająć się dalej pracą. Zaraz po przyjściu do domu usiadł przy stole w jadalni i włączył laptopa. Nie obudził Sary, ale trochę się obawiał, że zrobią to zwierzaki, które stały się bardzo rozbudzone, gdy zobaczyły swojego pana. Bones przez kilka minut domagał się uwagi, ale gdy nie został pogłaskany zrezygnowany poszedł się położyć na swoim posłaniu w korytarzu. Teraz Samowi przeszkadzały tylko koty, które ganiały się po jadalni i co kilka minut łasiły się do niego, wskakując mu na laptopa. Były bardzo uparte w swoich działaniach, ale w końcu i one odpuściły i wróciły do spania, z wyjątkiem Ramzesa, który postanowił zostać, by grzać się przy laptopie.

Sam od czasu do czasu drapał kota za uchem, ale raczej nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty tym, co czytał na komputerze. Był naprawdę zmęczony, ale koniecznie chciał znaleźć coś nowego, co mogli wcześniej przegapić. Akta przysłane przez anioły czytał już jednak tak wiele razy, że mało prawdopodobne było, żeby coś przegapił. Jedyna nadzieja była w Gadreelu oraz Deanie i Castielu, którzy wciąż nie oddzwonili. Sam postanowił znowu się z nimi skontaktować, ale dopiero rano. Jeśli znowu nie odbiorą, będą musieli ich znaleźć.

Sam napił się wody i przeszedł na następną stronę raportu. Cały tekst znał już praktycznie na pamięć, dlatego poczuł narastającą irytację, gdy znowu przeczytał to samo. By nieco się uspokoić, pogłaskał znowu Ramzesa, który zaczął mruczeć z zadowoleniem. Ten dźwięk działał bardzo kojąco, ale kot przestał nagle i zamiast mruczeć zasyczał, a jego ciało wyprężyło się, gotowe do ucieczki. Sam szybko zabrał rękę, obawiając się, że Ramzes go ugryzie, ale to nie na niego syczał kot, który czmychnął ze stołu i zniknął w kuchni. Sam dopiero teraz zauważył Gadreela stojącego w progu.

\- Cześć, Zeke – powiedział i odetchnął z ulgą. Już się bał, że Ramzes wyczuł jakiegoś ducha albo innego potwora, ale jego reakcja nadal była dziwna. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeszkadzała mu obecność anioła. – Tak szybko wróciłeś z nieba?

Gadreel nie odpowiedział tylko ruszył niespiesznie w jego stronę. Sam od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak i szybko wstał z krzesła, próbując zachować dystans pomiędzy sobą a aniołem.

\- Zeke? Zeke, co się dzieje? – zapytał.

Anioł wciąż szedł w jego stronę, Sam nie wiedział, co robić, mógł się tylko cofać, uciekając od Gadreela. Obaj przeszli obok posłania Bonesa, który podniósł łeb i zawarczał na anioła. Warczenie po chwili zostało zastąpione przez szczekanie, pies ujadał jak oszalały, skacząc wokół Gadreela, który kompletnie go ignorował.

O ile reakcję kota mógł jeszcze uznać za normalne zachowanie, to Bonesowi Sam ufał całkowicie. Jeśli pies szczekał na kogoś, na kogo wcześniej nie szczekał, to coś było nie tak, choć i bez pomocy zwierzaków dało się to zauważyć. Oczy Gadreela były puste, zupełnie tak jak tamtych aniołów.

Gadreel zagonił go w kozi róg, jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę i nie mógł już dalej uciekać. Bones dalej szczekał, Sam powtarzał mu, żeby przestał, bo obudzi Sarę, ale było już za późno.

\- Sam, co się dzieje? – zapytała, wychodząc z sypialni.

\- Sara, nie podchodź – rozkazał jej Sam, patrząc z przerażeniem, jak Gadreel nieznacznie odwraca głowę w jej stronę.

Gadreel uniósł rękę i niewidzialna siła uderzyła prosto w Sarę, posyłając ją na ścianę. Jej ciało uderzyło w nią z całą siłą i upadło na podłogę.

\- Nie! – Sam chciał do niej podbiec, zwłaszcza gdy zauważył, że się nie rusza, ale Gadreel znowu skupił się na nim i tą samą siłą przyparł go do ściany. Sam czuł, jak coś uciska jego gardło, dusząc go. – Zeke!

Gadreel pokonał dystans, który ich dzielił i zastąpił siłę dłonią, dusząc teraz swoją ofiarę własnymi rękoma. Samowi coraz trudniej było łapać powietrze, w desperacji zaczął się modlić do Castiela o pomoc. Miał nadzieję, że anioł jest blisko, bo nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli ktoś nie przyjdzie mu z pomocą, to Gadreel go zabije. Coś albo ktoś go kontrolował, ale nie wiedział co.

\- Zeke, to ja – powiedział z trudem. Chciał pomóc przyjacielowi, ale coraz trudniej było mu się skupić. Potrzebował powietrza. – Zeke, opanuj się. Zwalcz to.

Gadreel milczał, zaciskając jeszcze mocniej palce. Samowi zaczynał szwankować wzrok, z trudem już widział przed sobą pozbawioną emocji twarz anioła. To go zniszczy, wiedział to. Gadreel nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, jeśli ten, kto go kontroluje, dopnie swego.

\- Zeke – spróbował znowu. Przez szum w uszach nawet nie usłyszał swojego własnego głosu. – Zeke...

Resztkami sił, Sam uniósł dłoń i chwycił nadgarstek Gadreela. Nie wiedział, czy to właśnie to podziałało, czy wcześniejsze błagania, ale anioł puścił go nagle, krzycząc:

\- Nie!

Sam upadł na ziemię i spazmatycznie łapał powietrze. Bolały go płuca i gardło, a wzrok wciąż dobrze nie funkcjonował, ale zdołał zauważyć, jak Gadreel miota się przez chwilę po pokoju, nim zniknął, tak głośno trzepocząc skrzydłami, że brzmiało to jak huk huraganu.

Gdy tylko anioła nie było, Bones podszedł do swojego pana i skomląc zaczął go lizać po twarzy. Sam go nie odepchnął, ledwo się ruszał, a jedyne, o czym mógł teraz myśleć, to powietrze, które raz po raz wypełniało jego bolące płuca.

\- Sam!

W zasięgu wzroku Sama pojawił się Dean, który natychmiast do niego podbiegł. Kątem oka zauważył też Castiela. Anioł przyklęknął przy Sarze.

\- Nic jej nie jest – powiedział. – Ani jej ani dziecku.

Sam odetchnął z ulgą. Gdy Gadreel rzucił nią o ścianę, przeraził się, że uderzenie zabiło ją lub płód.

\- Sam, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Dean, łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie. –Sam?

\- W porządku – zapewnił. Choć nieco kręciło mu się w głowie z braku powietrza, z każdą chwilą było jednak coraz lepiej. Z pomocą brata udało mu się usiąść, ale wciąż nie czuł się dość dobrze, by wstać.

\- Zaniosę ją do sypialni – odezwał się znowu Castiel, podnosząc Sarę. – Będzie myślała, że to tylko sen.

Sam przytaknął i zamknął oczy, gdy zawroty głowy stały się przez moment silniejsze.

\- Gdzie się podział Zeke, Sam? – spytał Dean.

\- Nie wiem – odparł. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, nie w tej chwili. Chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć, że z Sarą rzeczywiście wszystko w porządku. – Zniknął, nie mam pojęcia gdzie. Pomóż mi wstać.

\- Spokojnie, tygrysie. – Dean złapał go, gdy Sam wstał zbyt gwałtownie i zachwiał się. – Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

\- Zabierz mnie do Sary – poprosił, ignorując pytanie.

Dean spełnił jego prośbę i trzymając go za ramię zaprowadził go do sypialni, gdzie Castiel położył Sarę na łóżku. Sam usiadł obok niej i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Poczuł ulgę, gdy zauważył, że oddycha, a na jej ciele nie ma żadnych ran. Obawiał się najgorszego, Gadreel był tak blisko.

\- Co się tu stało? – spytał Castiel.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Sam. – Zeke pojawił się tutaj, chociaż miał być w niebie. Zachowywał się jak tamte kontrolowane anioły.

\- Wiesz, kto mu to zrobił?

\- Nie. Zostawiłem go samego w miejscu, gdzie znaleźliśmy Crowleya. Musiało się tam coś stać.

\- Pewnie Meg tam wróciła i zrobiła mu to, co tobie – powiedział Dean, zwracając się do Castiela. – Ale po co kazała zabić Kevina?

\- Meg? Kim jest Meg? – zapytał zbity z tropu Sam. – I co masz na myśli mówiąc, zabić Kevina? Co się u licha dzieje?

\- To dłuższa historia – wytłumaczył bratu. – Ja i Cas współpracowaliśmy z demonem Meg, by pomogła nam znaleźć Crowleya.

\- I nie powiedziałeś mi o tym?

\- Wiedziałem, jak zareagujesz.

\- Bo demonom nie można ufać.

\- Wierz mi, dostałem nauczkę. Meg zrobiła coś Casowi. Omal mnie nie zabił, gdy byliśmy u Crowleya.

\- Ciebie też kontrolowali? – zdziwił się Sam.

\- Tak. Meg kazała mi zabić Deana. Nie wiem jak to zrobiła, ale nie mogłem się jej sprzeciwić. Byłem świadomy wszystkiego, co robię. Deanowi udało się wyrwać mnie spod jej kontroli.

\- To samo spotkało Zeke'a – zauważył. – Mówiłem do niego, chyba to pomogło mu się opanować.

\- Cokolwiek robi Meg, jest to do zwalczenia.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że poszliście do Crowleya bez wsparcia – powiedział Sam. – Mogliście obaj zginąć.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Ale przynajmniej Crowleya możemy skreślić z listy podejrzanych. To nie on za tym stoi.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Na pewno nie pracuje z Meg. Mogła kłamać co do wszystkiego innego, ale jej nienawiść do niego była prawdziwa.

\- A co z Kevinem?

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć. – Dean spojrzał na Castiela. – Co to był za kamień, który u siebie miał?

\- To jedna z tabliczek, które Bóg użył do zapisania ważnych informacji na temat aniołów, demonów i innych stworzeń. Nie wiem, którą konkretnie była ta, którą ma w posiadaniu Kevin, ale archaniołowie musieli ją znaleźć i kazali mu ją odszyfrować.

\- Dlaczego on, a nie anioły?

\- To pismo może odczytać tylko prorok. Wygląda na to, że Kevin jest jednym.

\- Prorokiem?

\- Tak. Jego zadanie to przepowiadanie ważnych wydarzeń. Gdyby miała nastąpić apokalipsa, pewnie nawiedzałyby go jej wizje. Ponieważ jednak apokalipsy nie ma, archaniołowie kazali mu odczytywać tabliczki.

\- Po co? – spytał Dean. – To tylko kawałek gruzu.

\- Tabliczki to bardzo potężne przedmioty. Jeśli ktoś posiądzie zawartą w nich wiedzę, prawdopodobnie będzie mógł zapanować nad niebem, piekłem i ziemią.

\- Dlatego Zeke chciał zabić Kevina? By archaniołowie nie mieli w swoim posiadaniu potężnej broni?

\- Zapewne tak. Meg może chcieć ją dla siebie.

\- To by do niej pasowało – stwierdził Dean. – Musimy ukryć gdzieś Kevina.

\- My się tym zajmiemy.

Dean, Sam i Castiel spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, skąd odezwała się nowa osoba w pokoju. Bracia byli zaskoczeni tym, że był to Lucyfer we własnej osobie.

Castiel, gdy tylko zorientował się, kto przed nim stoi, uklęknął na jedno kolano, ale Lucyfer szybko kazał mu powstać.

\- Co zrobiliście z Kevinem? – chciał wiedzieć Dean. To archanioły wpakowały go w to gówno, dlatego nie ufał, że będą w stanie go ochronić.

\- Jest bezpieczny – zapewnił Lucyfer. – Nie przejmujcie się nim ani tabliczką. Zajmijcie się tym, kto kontroluje anioły.

\- My? To wasze bagno. Jakim w ogóle cudem coś tak potężnego jak wy jest możliwe do kontrolowania w taki łatwy sposób?

\- Znam odpowiedź na to pytanie – powiedział Lucyfer. – Ale to dłuższa historia, więc może przejdźmy gdzieś, gdzie nie będziemy niepokoić tej kobiety.

Sam zerknął na Sarę, która spała spokojnie, choć była to pewnie zasługa Castiela. Lucyfer miał rację, powinni się przenieść do innego pokoju. Nim wyszedł, ucałował jeszcze narzeczoną w czoło i podążył za resztą. Lucyfer rozsiadł się na kanapie w salonie i rozpoczął swoją opowieść.


	11. Bunt Lucyfera

Wszechświat był piękny. Jasny i kolorowy, zwłaszcza w pierwszych chwilach istnienia. Stanowił wspaniałe dzieło sztuki stworzone przy pomocy boskich rąk. Najpiękniejsze było w nim to, że nieustannie się zmieniał i tworzył w sobie coś nowego. Lucyfer i jego trzej bracia uwielbiali obserwować wszechświat, gdy ich ojciec tworzył kolejne planety, gwiazdy i całe galaktyki. To był wspaniały spektakl, który sprawiał, że wszystkie anioły śpiewały radośnie, wychwalając Boga i jego kolejne dzieła.

Po pewnym czasie na niektórych planetach coś zaczęło się dziać. Lucyfer i Gabriel byli pierwszymi, którzy się tym zainteresowali. Uważnie obserwowali jedną z planet i to, co się na nich pojawiło. Przedziwne formy życia taplały się w błocie, walcząc o jakiś kawałek kamienia. Nigdy nie widzieli czegoś podobnego, byli zafascynowani tymi nowymi istotami. Do tej pory anioły były jedynymi stworzeniami Boga. Były jeszcze lewiatany, ale one już od dawna były zamknięte w Czyśćcu, by nie narobiły szkód w całym wszechświecie. Lucyfer trochę się obawiał, że te nowe istoty będą równie niebezpieczne. Jednak póki co nie wyglądały groźnie. Nie miały zębów jak lewiatany i nie próbowały pożreć się nawzajem. Sprawiały wręcz wrażenie nieszkodliwych.

\- Kiedyś zapełnię tak wszystkie planety – powiedział pewnego razu Bóg, obserwując wraz z czterema archaniołami swoje najnowsze dzieło. – Ale pozwolę, by wszystko stało się bez mojej pomocy.

Lucyfer był pod wrażeniem planów swojego ojca. Cały wszechświat zasiedlony przez różnorakie stworzenia, tętniący życiem. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to będzie coś pięknego. Bo czy może być coś piękniejszego od życia?

I wtedy po raz pierwszy anioły zobaczyły Śmierć.

Lucyfer jak zawsze czuwał wraz ze swym rodzeństwem nad błotnymi istotami. Ich życie koncentrowało się głównie wokół wiecznej zabawy, tym razem nie było inaczej. Dwa stworzenia siłowały się ze sobą, łapały bezzębnymi paszczami i drapały palcami pozbawionymi pazurów. Ich gładkie, szare ciała ślizgały się w błocie i nie ułatwiały im zadania, gdy oba próbowały przyprzeć siebie nawzajem do ziemi i zdominować jeden drugiego. Nagle jedno ze stworzeń zdołało uchwycić swojego rywala, mocno zaciskając palce na jego ciele. Lucyfer widział, jak w obu stworzeniach żarzą się błękitne płomyki, ale jeden z nich zgasł gwałtownie, a drugie stworzenie natychmiast uciekło. Jego rywal się nie ruszał. Wtedy pojawiła się Śmierć.

Złowrogi, czarny dym przetoczył się przez bagna, a wszystko wokół niego momentalnie gniło i ginęło. Gasły kolejne płomyki błotnistych stworzeń, a Lucyfer z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział, co się działo, zapytał Michaela, ale brat też tego nie wiedział. Wszystkie anioły zaczęły się niepokoić. Dym przesuwał się dalej, nie spiesząc się, aż w końcu dotarł do pierwszej istoty, której płomyk zgasł.

Część dymu przyjęła formę kościstej dłoni, która przykryła ciało stworzenia, wchłaniając je całkowicie w mgnieniu oka. Lucyfer przyglądał się temu w zaciekawieniu, dopóki dym nie zniknął, a w jego miejscu nie pojawiły się znowu błotniste istoty. Wszędzie ponownie było widać maleńkie płomyki i wszystko powróciło do normy.

\- To, moje dzieci, była Śmierć – przemówił Bóg, uspokajając anioły. – Wszystko co stworzyłem kiedyś przeminie. Widzieliście już ten proces, gdy umierały gwiazdy. Was również może to dosięgnąć. Mnie też kiedyś dosięgnie. Nie martwcie się jednak, Śmierć się wami zajmie. Jest wyrozumiała i zatroszczy się o was, tak jak ja. Ufam jej, wy też musicie jej zaufać.

Anioły, już uspokojone, zgodziły się ze swoim Ojcem i zapewniły go, że rozumieją wszystko. Krótko po tym, Śmierć powróciła i zabrała ze sobą wiele z aniołów, twierdząc, że będzie ich potrzebować, gdy życie na dobre rozkwitnie we wszechświecie. Lucyfer patrzył, jak jego młodsze rodzeństwo podąża za Śmiercią. Żadne z nich się nie odwróciło, tylko Tessa obejrzał się za siebie i uśmiechnął na pożegnanie, nim zniknął wraz z resztą.

Na kolejnych planetach pojawiało się coraz więcej nowych stworzeń. Było ich tyle, że Lucyfer nie wiedział, które obserwować. Bóg poradził mu i pozostałym archaniołom, by uważnie obserwowali pewną niewielką planetę, która dopiero się tworzyła, krążąc wokół młodej gwiazdy. Zrobili to i przez bardzo długi czas nie spuszczali jej z oka. Widzieli jak powoli stygnie, by po jakimś czasie znów rozgrzać się do czerwoności, gdy zderzyła się z inną planetą. Wszystko zaczęło się na nowo, ale posłusznie czekali, aż wydarzy się coś niezwykłego.

Tak jak na innych planetach, tak i na tej pojawiło się w końcu życie, gdy jej powierzchnia pokryła się wodą. Rozwijało się powoli, ale archaniołowie byli cierpliwi. Lucyfer był ciekawy, co takiego jest w tej planecie, że Bóg kazał im ją obserwować. Życie wyglądało na niej tak, jak na wszystkich innych, nie było w tym nic niezwykłego.

Pewnego dnia, gdy życie było coraz bardziej rozwinięte, Gabriel zabrał kilka aniołów na powierzchnię planety i pokazał im wszystko. Lucyfer patrzył, jak stoją nad brzegiem wody, jakiejś niewielkiej sadzawki, gdzie mała rybka pływała w koło w płytkiej wodzie.

\- Nie nadepnij na tę rybę, Castielu – powiedział Gabriel. – Z tą rybą związane są wielkie plany.

Lucyfer nie wiedział, co to ma znaczyć. Jakie plany? Bóg kazał im tylko obserwować, nie powiedział nic o żadnych planach.

Castiel nie nadepnął na rybę, za to długo się jej przyglądał, nawet wtedy, gdy wszyscy inni wrócili do nieba. Stał tak i patrzył, a Lucyfer nie miał pojęcia, co go tak ciekawi w tym stworzeniu. Widzieli już takich setki, nawet bardziej rozwiniętych. Ryba nie miała w sobie nic takiego, co mogłoby zainteresować anioły, które doświadczyły już kiedyś większych cudów.

Lucyfer przestał więc obserwować tę planetę i zajął się inną, ciekawszą. Michael nie pochwalał jego decyzji, uważał, że powinni wykonywać dalej polecenie Boga. Nie miał na to ochoty, kiedy nic się na niej nie działo.

Ciekawość była jednak silniejsza i wkrótce wrócił na trzecią planetę. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył wspaniałe bestie pokryte łuską. Jak z małej rybki mogło powstać coś takiego? Czyżby o to chodziło ojcu przez cały ten czas? Czy to chciał im pokazać? Wyglądało na to, że tak. Nic nie mogło się równać tym olbrzymom, które władały ziemią. Pod ich stopami ginęły jakieś mniejsze stworzenia, zupełnie do nich niepodobne. Te były pokryte futrem i żyły w ciągłym strachu przed wielkimi władcami planety.

Śmierć jednak wkrótce przyszła po ogromne bestie, zabrała je wszystkie, zostawiając te żałosne, maleńkie istoty. Lucyfer znowu nie rozumiał. Bestie były idealne, nie powinny zginąć tak łatwo, podczas gdy te maleńkie stworki dalej żyły i miały się dobrze.

Pozostałym to nie przeszkadzało. W ogóle nie przejęli się tym, że doskonałe dzieło zostało zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi przez jakiś mały kawałek kosmicznej skały. Bóg musiał popełnić jakiś błąd, choć Lucyferowi trudno było w to uwierzyć. Bóg nigdy się nie mylił, dlatego był Bogiem. Zagłada bestii musiała więc być częścią jego planu. Czyżby szykował planetę na coś jeszcze wspanialszego? Lucyfer chciał wierzyć, że tak, zaufał więc ojcu i obserwował planetę dalej, patrzył, jak się zmienia. Niepozorne, maleńkie stwory powoli rosły, było ich coraz więcej, a każda nowa istota była inna od poprzednich.

\- Już prawie – powiedział Bóg, a w jego głosie słychać było wzruszenie.

Lucyfer zauważył, że Bóg coraz częściej obserwował trzecią planetę i jej stworzenia, jedne w szczególności. Były inne od pozostałych, nie miały wewnątrz płomyków jak wszystkie dotychczasowe. Nie, te miały w sobie coś podobnego do anielskiej łaski. To coś wypełniało ich ciała i lśniło blaskiem tak wspaniałym, że nawet on musiał uznać ich piękno. Czy to miały być kolejne anioły? Ale po co? Byli już przecież doskonali, silniejsi od wszystkiego, co do tej pory żyło we wszechświecie. Po co Bóg miałby ich zastępować?

Lucyfer czuł narastającą w nim zazdrość. Ojciec bardziej zajmował się tymi dziwnymi stworzeniami, niż nimi. W ogóle już z nimi nie rozmawiał ani nie odwiedzał innych światów, skupiał się tylko na tych dziwactwach, które w pewnym momencie stanęły na dwóch nogach i przyjęły pozycję wyprostowaną. Były bardzo podobne posturą do aniołów. Lucyfer martwił się coraz bardziej tym, że te istoty ich zastąpią, choć póki co były bardzo prymitywne. Ginęły zabijane przez groźniejsze zwierzęta i nie radziły sobie zbyt dobrze. Były skazane na porażkę. Czuł, że Śmierć lada chwila się pojawi i zabierze je wszystkie tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

Nic takiego się nie stało, a istoty rozwijały się coraz bardziej. Bóg stworzył na ziemi ogromną przestrzeń i przeniósł tam wszystkie te stworzenia. Nazwał to miejsce Edenem i postawił na straży Gadreela. Miał pilnować, by temu czemuś nic się nie stało.

\- To moje największe dzieło – przemówił Bóg, po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat. Lucyfer znów poczuł zazdrość. To anioły były największym dziełem, nie te dwunogie porażki. – Chrońcie tych ludzi, moje dzieci. Złóżcie im pokłon i służcie im pomocą.

Michael był pierwszym który ugiął kark przed tak zwanymi ludźmi. Potem Rafael, Gabriel i reszta aniołów. On najdłużej się wahał. Nie chciał klękać, nie chciał ulec ludziom, którzy byli tak żałośni, że Bóg musiał ich oddzielić od reszty, by nie wyginęli. W Edenie nic im nie groziło, nawet wielkie koty nie robiły im krzywdy, a żadna z chorób nie mogła ich dosięgnąć. Aniołów nie trzeba było tak ochraniać.

\- Lucyferze – odezwał się znowu Bóg. – Mój synu. Dołącz do swojego rodzeństwa.

\- Nie zasługują na to, ojcze – powiedział, patrząc z odrazą na ludzi.

\- Zasługują na to bardziej niż ja – powiedział Bóg. – Nie kłaniajcie się mnie, bo ja tylko tworzę. Kłaniajcie się im, bo potrafią coś, czego wy musicie się dopiero nauczyć.

\- Czego mamy się nauczyć?

Bóg mu nie odpowiedział, zamilkł, a Lucyfer ostatecznie pokłonił się ludziom, planując, jak udowodnić ojcu, że to tylko nie warte ich zachodu plugastwo, które bez pomocy z nieba nie nadawałoby się do niczego.

Ludzie żyli w spokoju, oddzieleni od reszty świata, schowani za skrzydłami Gadreela. Anioł bardzo poważnie traktował swoje obowiązki, był czujny, ale czasami rozpraszał się, obserwując ludzkość z miłością w oczach, która doprowadzała Lucyfera do szału. Wszyscy kochali ludzi tylko nie on. Próbował dostrzec w nich coś wyjątkowego, ale nie potrafił.

Michael martwił się jego zachowaniem z jakiegoś powodu. Ciągle pytał, czy wszystko w porządku, a Lucyfer zbywał go za każdym razem. Nie miał czasu na kłócenie się z bratem, który był zafascynowany ludźmi. Konkurować z nim mogli tylko Gadreel i Castiel. Ten drugi często schodził na ziemię i stojąc u bram Edenu obserwował te bezmózgie istoty w środku.

Lucyfer także dużo czasu spędzał na ziemi, ale z zupełnie innego powodu. Zamiast obserwować ludzi, obserwował Gadreela, szukając jakiegoś sposobu na dostanie się do Edenu. Żaden anioł nie miał tam wstępu, ludzie mieli być tam sami. Wiedział, że to dlatego, bo są słabi i podatni na zagrożenia. Chciał to wykorzystać i pokazać wszystkim, że ludzie powinni zniknąć na dobre, bo nic z nich nie będzie.

Pomimo tego, że był silniejszy, Lucyfer nie chciał zabijać Gadreela, by dostać się do Edenu. Wszyscy wiedzieliby, że zginął, dlatego musiał użyć podstępu. Jego obserwowanie Gadreela zwróciło uwagę Gabriela, który pewnego dnia podszedł do niego i zapytał:

\- Dlaczego ciągle na niego patrzysz? Coś się stało?

\- Wszystko jest jak w najlepszym porządku, bracie – odpowiedział Lucyfer.

\- Więc czemu patrzysz? Nie chcesz spędzać czasu ze mną i pozostałymi? Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć kilku nowych sztuczek.

Lucyfer spojrzał na Gabriela. Był jego ulubionym bratem, nawet Michaela nie kochał tak, jak Gabriela, który zawsze spoglądał na niego z podziwem i chciał się od niego uczyć. Kiedyś spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, ale odkąd pojawili się ludzie, Lucyfer nie miał ochoty dalej przebywać z Gabrielem, a już na pewno nie z pozostałymi. Oddalał się od nich coraz bardziej, bo wiedział, że nie pochwalaliby jego planu wobec ludzi, ale gdy już się ich pozbędzie, będą mu za to dziękować. Znowu staną się ulubieńcami Boga, tak jak być powinno.

\- Nie mam czasu, bracie – odmówił Gabrielowi. – Niech Michael cię nauczy.

\- Michael rozmawia z ojcem.

Te słowa zaciekawiły Lucyfera, bo nigdy wcześniej Bóg nie rozmawiał tylko z jednym z nich. Jeśli miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia, przekazywał to całej czwórce. Czyżby jego plan zabicia ludzi wyszedł na jaw?

\- Więc ucz się sam. Teraz odejdź.

Gabriel posłusznie zniknął, a Lucyfer zdał sobie sprawę, że musi znaleźć sposób, by lepiej ukrywać się przed swoimi braćmi, jeśli miało mu się powieźć. Długo się zastanawiał, co zrobić aż nie wpadł na pomysł, by zająć pusty wymiar zwany piekłem, który Bóg stworzył na początku istnienia ludzkości. To będzie idealna kryjówka i miejsce, by więzić dusze ludzi, gdy już się z nimi rozprawi.

Będąc w kryjówce, Lucyfer dopracowywał swój plan. Wiedział, że będzie potrzebował sojuszników, którzy pomogą mu unicestwić ludzkość, ale nie mógł ich rekrutować wśród aniołów. Nawet takie anioły jak Zachariasz czy Uriel, którzy otwarcie nie przepadali za ludźmi, nie zgodziliby się do niego dołączyć. Nie zdradziliby Boga. Lucyfer musiał więc znaleźć inny sposób.

Wrócił do nieba, gdzie przebywał coraz rzadziej. Za dużo było tam ludzkich dusz, które trafiały tam po śmierci, odprowadzane przez żniwiarzy – aniołów śmierci. Anioły miały oczywiście swoją część nieba, by nie przeszkadzać ludziom, ale Lucyfer i tak czuł się tam zaszczuty.

Przebywając w niebie jak najkrócej, zabrał stamtąd jednego z niebiańskich ogarów i umieścił go w piekle. Ogary nie były agresywne, dlatego musiał to zmienić. Na przykładzie zwierząt zauważył, że nic tak nie rozwściecza, jak ból.

Złapał ogara z lewy i prawy łeb, i zaczął go rozrywać. Bestia wyła przeraźliwie, gdy rozdzielał trzy niezależne od siebie głowy, tworząc z nich trzy stworzenia. Ogar usiłował uciec, szarpał się, ale nie był w stanie przezwyciężyć ogromnej siły archanioła. Rany już się goiły, tworzyły się dodatkowe kończyny, a skóra zmieniała kolor z białej na czarną.

Trzy ogary padły na ziemię, gdy Lucyfer skończył je rozdzielać. Żaden się nie poruszał, ale wciąż wyły. To wciąż było za mało. Wyłupił każdemu ogarowi dodatkowe oczy i nakarmił je nimi. W tym momencie ogary całkowicie przepadły. Zamiast wyć zaczęły wściekle warczeć. Podniosły się na nogi i spojrzały na siebie nawzajem czerwonymi oczami, które zastąpiły te błękitne. Dwie bestie rzuciły się na siebie i zaczęły gryźć, zupełnie bez powodu. Lucyfer przyglądał się temu z zadowoleniem, dopóki trzeci ogar nie podszedł do niego i nie schylił przed nim łba.

\- Dobry piesek – pochwalił, unosząc głowę ogara, by móc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. – Będziecie mi dostarczać dusze. Rozedrzecie te marne istoty na strzępy i przyniesiecie mi to, co mają najcenniejsze.

Ujadanie dwóch pozostałych ogarów ucichło. Lucyfer zauważył, że jeden jest już martwy, a drugiemu brakuje połowy psyka, który został odgryziony. Były doskonałe.

Ukradł z nieba jeszcze wiele ogarów i zapełnił nimi swoją kryjówkę. Nie walczyły już między sobą, zabronił im, a one były mu posłuszne. Teraz kiedy miał ich wsparcie, mógł w końcu zakraść się do Edenu.

Gadreel jak zwykle stał na straży. Lucyfer wybrał moment, kiedy odwrócił się, by oglądać ludzi, dopiero wtedy do niego podszedł. Anioł od razu wyczuł jego obecność i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Lucyfer – przywitał się, pochylając głowę.

\- Witaj, Gadreel. Dobrze się spisujesz – pochwalił.

\- Robię co mogę – powiedział skromnie i spojrzał na starszego brata. – Ludzie to fascynujące istoty, to byłaby wielka strata, gdyby coś im się stało.

\- Zgadzam się.

Dla Gadreela nie było już ratunku. Za bardzo kochał ludzi. Lucyfer nie miał wątpliwości, że gdy ci znikną na dobre, Gadreela trzeba się będzie pozbyć, bo nigdy się nie pogodzi z utratą swoich ukochanych istotek, które tak lubił obserwować.

\- Chcę wejść do środka – powiedział aniołowi. – Możesz otworzyć przejście?

\- Wykluczone – odparł Gadreel, ale z zawahaniem. – Bóg tego zabronił.

\- Jestem archaniołem – przekonywał Lucyfer. Gadreel był niższy od niego, spoglądał więc na niego z góry, trzema parami skrzydeł zasłaniając mu wszelki widok tak, by skupiał się tylko na nim. – Naprawdę myślisz, że skrzywdziłbym dzieło naszego ojca?

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić. – Sztuczka z różnicą wzrostu działa, Gadreel cofnął się o krok, jego skrzydła złożyły się, a wszystkie głowy pochyliły, by nie patrzeć na archanioła.

\- Nikt się nie dowie – obiecał Lucyfer. – Nie zdradzę naszej tajemnicy.

Gadreel długo się wahał, a Lucyfer tracił przez to cenny czas. W każdej chwili mógł się pojawić Michael. Specjalnie wybrał moment, kiedy Edenu nie obserwował nikt. Ani anioły, ani Bóg.

W końcu, bez słowa, Gadreel przesunął się i pozwolił Lucyferowi wejść. Archanioł uśmiechnął się i szybko wszedł do środka, przyjmując postać węża, by nie rzucać się od razu w oczy. Michaelowi zajmie trochę czasu, nim go wypatrzy.

Znalezienie ludzi było proste. Ich dusze lśniły jasno i trudno je było przegapić. Zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, gdy Lucyfer do nich podpełzł. Wiedział, co chce zrobić, zamierzał skorumpować te nieskazitelne duszyczki. Znający dotąd tylko spokój i radość ludzie w jednej chwili poznali też ból, nienawiść, zazdrość i inne negatywne emocje. Dawniej dzielący się między sobą jedzeniem, stali się zachłanni i pragnęli mieć wszystko tylko dla siebie. Nie byli już tacy perfekcyjni, jak przedtem. Byli zepsuci, a ich spokojny świat dobiegł końca. Lucyfer nigdy nie cieszył się tak jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył pierwszą skazę na jednej z duszyczek.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na efekty. Lucyfer obserwował je z nieba. Patrzył z satysfakcją, jak ludzie opuszczają Eden, bo już im nie wystarczał. Był zbyt prosty i blady, ludzie potrzebowali więcej.

Bóg wielce się zasmucił, gdy jego dzieło przestało być idealne, ale ku zdziwieniu Lucyfera, nie zniszczył ich, pozwolił im żyć tak, jak sami chcieli.

Gadreel został osadzony w więzieniu za niewykonanie obowiązku. Nie bronił się ani nie powiedział, że to wszystko wina Lucyfera, wprost przeciwnie, obwiniał siebie i był zrozpaczony, że jego ukochani ludzie stali się tym, czym się stali. Dał się zamknąć w celi, gdzie miał spędzić bardzo długi czas. Nim zniknął na zawsze za kratami, spojrzał jeszcze na Lucyfera ze smutkiem, ale i nienawiścią. Michael to zauważył i zapewne zaczął coś podejrzewać, ale nigdy nie porozmawiał na ten temat z Lucyferem, który szybko o wszystkim zapomniał. Wciąż musiał pozbyć się ludzi.

Pomimo tego, że ludzie byli teraz zagrożeniem dla samych siebie, a i dzikie zwierzęta mogły ich zabić, Lucyfer uznał, że przyda się coś jeszcze, co będzie im zagrażać. Wypatrzył jednego dnia niewielką rodzinę, która wydała mu się bardzo ciekawa. Ich dusze różniły się od reszty, były ogromne i niezwykle jasne, jaśniejsze nawet od anielskiej łaski.

Ojciec rodziny zajmował się rolnictwem, podczas gdy matka wychowywała dwójkę synów, kochając ich przy tym całym swoim sercem. Jak na małe dzieci, oni także mieli niezwykłe dusze. Lucyfer zapamiętał tych ludzi. Może kiedyś ich wykorzysta do czegoś jeszcze, zwłaszcza dzieci, bo póki co jego celem była matka.

Ponownie pod postacią węża zbliżył się do niej i zmienił w coś, czego we wszechświecie jeszcze nigdy nie widziano. Obdarzył kobietę mocą, która samym dotykiem zamieniała ludzi w prawdziwe potwory. Ewa, bo tak miała na imię, zafascynowana nowymi możliwościami, podeszła do swego męża Adama i dotknęła go. Mężczyzna krzyknął z bólu i padł na ziemię, a jego ciało opanowały drgawki. Lucyfer i Ewa patrzyli, jak Adamowi wyrastają zęby i pazury, a w jego oczach pojawia się głód.

\- Moje maleństwo – powiedziała z czułością Ewa. Z czułością godną matki potworów. – Idź. Idź i pożyw się sercem. Tego przecież pragniesz, prawda?

Adam przytaknął i ruszył w stronę najbliższej żywej istoty, jakim był jego własny syn. Nie zdążył jednak rzucić się na dziecko, Ewa rozkazała mu przestać i pożywić się gdzie indziej. Więc potwór uciekł, zostawiając dziecko w spokoju. Ewa również odeszła i gdziekolwiek się pojawiała, tworzyła nowe potwory. Jedne piły krew, inne pożerały energię życiową. Tworzyła kanibali, stwory wysysające tłuszcz, cienie i ludzi, którzy potrafili zmieniać się w inne osoby. Wszystko to były jej dzieci, które kochała ponad życie. Jej maleństwa rozprzestrzeniły się na całej planecie i zabijały ludzi, którzy w większości stanowili dla nich pożywienie.

Lucyfer był dumny z kolejnego dzieła, czuł, że już niedługo ludzie przepadną na zawsze. Tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego nauczyli się jak walczyć z tymi potworami. Nadawali im nazwy, szukali ich słabych punktów, a następnie pozbywali się ich.

Wtrąciło się także niebo. Michael był wściekły, gdy dowiedział się o Ewie. Razem z Rafaelem i Gabrielem znaleźli ją i pochwycili, a następnie wrzucili do Czyśćca, gdzie miała żyć z lewiatanami i własnymi dziećmi, których dusze trafiały tam po śmierci. Nie zasługiwały na niebo.

Pomimo obecność potworów, ludzie mieli się świetnie. Lucyfer miał już jednak kolejny plan, który miał polegać na zniszczeniu ludzi jeszcze bardziej. Znalazł kolejną kobietę, która po gwałcie zabiła swoich oprawców, odcinając im głowy. Lucyfer zabił ją, a jej duszę sprowadził do kryjówki, do swojego piekła. Tam torturował ją tak długo, aż jej dusza całkowicie szczerniała i zmieniła się w cuchnący siarką dym. Była pierwszym stworzonym przez niego demonem. Pozwolił jej opętać jej stare ciało i znów sprowadził do piekła.

\- Moja piękna Lilith – odezwał się do niej, a ona słuchała go niczym Boga. – Jesteś pierwszą z wielu. Będziesz mi pomagać zdobywać kolejne dusze, aż wszystkie nie zmienią się w demony.

Na kolejne dusze nie trzeba było długo czekać. Ludzie stali się bardzo okrutni po ucieczce z Edenu. Lilith zawierała też z niektórymi umowy. Oferowała im szczęście w zamian za dusze. Jednak wciąż było ich mało. Lucyfer był zaskoczony tym, że choć ludzie mogli się mordować nawzajem, niektórzy wciąż zachowywali się jakby byli w Edenie. Byli mili, uczynni, nie zabijali ani nie kradli. Gdy umierali, ich dusze trafiały do nieba i tych dusz było więcej niż tych, które trafiały do piekła. Lucyfer uznał jednak, że to tylko chwilowa niedogodność. Ludzie podążali za innymi niczym stado baranów za pasterzem, a te nie zatrzymywały się nawet, gdy prowadziło się je prosto do watahy wilków. W końcu ludzie zrozumieją, że muszą być źli i okrutni, jeśli chcą przeżyć. Nie będzie więcej życzliwości, wszyscy przemienią się w armię demonów, a gdy będzie już ich dość dużo, silniejsze od nich anioły wyrżną je co do jednego i nie pozostanie już na ziemi nic, co kiedykolwiek przypominało ludzi.

Michael i pozostali dowiedzieli się o demonach, których było coraz więcej. Podobnie jak potworów Ewy, nie zabili ich tylko pozwolili istnieć. Nikt nie podejrzewał Lucyfera, nikt nie połączył tych wydarzeń z nim. Uznali, że Lilith sama stała się demonem i teraz tworzyła kolejne.

Mijały kolejne lata, a ludzie wciąż istnieli. Potwory nie stanowiły dla nich już tak dużego zagrożenia, a demony, na które Lucyfer liczył najbardziej, za bardzo bały się aniołów, by mordować ludzi na dużą skalę. Tylko nieliczne jak na przykład Azazel wychodziły czasami na ziemię, by zabijać, ale nawet on robił to tak, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi nieba.

Lucyfer był wściekły coraz bardziej. Nie tak to miało wyglądać, ludzkość powinna zniknąć. Ale wciąż nie było za późno. Odnalazł dzieci, które kiedyś zwróciły jego uwagę. Teraz byli to już dorośli mężczyźni. Lucyfer rozmawiał z jednym z nich, z Ablem. Namawiał go, by pozwolił mu się opętać, zamierzał osobiście zniszczyć ludzi.

Jego plan nie powiódł się, Michael go usłyszał i nie był zadowolony. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do walki.

\- To byłeś ty – powiedział wściekły Michael. – To ty skorumpowałeś ludzkość.

\- Zrobiłem to, na co każdemu z was zabrakło odwagi. Ludzie są słabi, nie widzisz tego? Sprowadzenie ich na złą drogę było proste. Nie zasługują na nasze pokłony.

\- Nie zasługują też na nienawiść.

\- Zasługują na o wiele więcej. Na zagładę. I to zamierzam im dać.

\- To ulubieńcy Boga. Nie możesz.

\- Co w nich takiego wyjątkowego? – zapytał Lucyfer. – My jesteśmy potężniejsi.

\- Potrafią kochać bezinteresownie, a ich dusza jest nieśmiertelna. Nawet po przemianie w twoje obrzydliwe demony wciąż jest w nich człowieczeństwo, które da się uratować. Bóg mi o tym powiedział. To jest w nich wyjątkowe. Gdybyś tylko jak nasze rodzeństwo poświęcił więcej czasu na zrozumieniu, a nie nienawidzeniu ich, wiedziałbyś to.

\- Są niczym – upierał się. – I zginą jako nic.

\- Nie rób tego albo będę cię musiał powstrzymać. Odpuść.

Lucyfer nie potrafił odpuścić. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

\- Nie zabijesz mnie – zauważył.

\- Jeśli będę musiał, zrobię to.

Michael skłamał. Gdy Lucyfer go zaatakował, tylko się bronił, choć wiedział, że na rozejm nie ma żadnych szans. Ich walka była zagrożeniem dla wszystkich, wyzwalało się podczas niej zbyt wiele energii, która szkodziła ludziom, a nawet aniołom, które zwykle były w stanie wytrzymać potęgę archaniołów. Póki co wszystko rozgrywało się w niebie, ale skutki tego pojedynku docierały też częściowo na ziemię, wywołując zmiany pogody. Potężne burze i ulewy powoli topiły planetę. Gdyby walka przeniosła się bezpośrednio tam, niewątpliwie większość życia uległoby zagładzie. Lucyfer liczył na to, że tak się stanie.

Wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na ich walkę. Rafael i Gabriel dołączyli do niej. Pomogli Michaelowi unieruchomić Lucyfera, który był wściekły, że nikt nie pomógł jemu. Nawet ogary chwytały go za nogi i skrzydła, utrzymując go w miejscu. Był sam.

Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Naomi, z dziwnym sztyletem w dłoni.

Lucyfer nie pamiętał wiele z tego, co stało się później. Był pewny tylko ogromnego bólu, który poczuł, a gdy ten przeminął, nie czuł dłużej nienawiści do ludzi, nie chciał ich zniszczyć, byli mu obojętni.

\- Mój synu, co żeś uczynił? – zapytał Bóg. Lucyfer dawno nie słyszał jego głosu.

\- Wybacz, ojcze – przeprosił. – Ja...

\- Wybaczam ci – powiedział tylko i nigdy więcej już go nie widzieli ani nie słyszeli.

Bóg zniknął, nie mogli go znaleźć, a tymczasem ludzkość dalej się rozwijała.

Szkody wywołane przez Lucyfera były nie do odwrócenia. Piekielnych ogarów było coraz więcej, tworzyły się kolejne demony. Michael szybko zaprowadził tam porządek. Wybrał króla, który miał pilnować wszystkiego. Pozwolił demonom na zawieranie umów, ale musiały się trzymać zasad. Król miał nad tym czuwać.

Życie na ziemi trwało dalej. Lucyfer przyglądał mu się czasami, zwłaszcza ludziom. Kiedy tak patrzył, jak zabijają się nawzajem, podczas gdy gdzieś indziej jedna osoba oddawała życie za drugą, Lucyfer zrozumiał, czemu Bóg tak ich uwielbiał. Naprawdę byli wyjątkowi.

***

Lucyfer zakończył swoją opowieść. Przez cały czas jej trwania mówił spokojnie i bez żadnych emocji, wspomnienia tego wszystkiego go nie ruszały. Teraz archanioł milczał i czekał na reakcję słuchających. Dean i Sam nie wiedzieli, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Opowieść, choć ciekawa, nie miała z nimi za wiele wspólnego. Dotyczyła aniołów i to Castiel powinien się wypowiedzieć. Dean spojrzał na partnera i zauważył, że ten jest wściekły.

\- Przeprogramowali cię – odezwał się, zaciskając pięści. – Czy to znaczy...

\- Każdy anioł posiada w mózgu mały punkcik, który pozwala go kontrolować – wyjaśnił Lucyfer. – Gdy się go trafi w odpowiedni sposób, anioł staje się podporządkowany niebu całkowicie i wykona każdy wydany rozkaz.

\- Więc jesteśmy kontrolowani? – zapytał wściekle Castiel. – Przez cały ten czas archaniołowie mieli nad nami całkowitą władzę?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. Castiel nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – To tylko forma bezpieczeństwa. Bóg chciał, byśmy mieli odrobinę wolnej woli. Nikt nigdy jej nie użył na żadnym aniele poza mną. Przestawili w środku coś, co spowodowało, że przestałem nienawidzić ludzi. Dzięki temu Michael zapobiegł apokalipsie.

\- Czyli ktoś użył tej wady, by kontrolować anioły? – spytał Sam. – Ale Zeke nie wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu zrobił trepanacje czaszki.

\- Ten, kto to robi, musiał znaleźć inny sposób na dostanie się do tego zabezpieczenia. Pamiętasz, Castielu, co zrobił ci ten demon?

\- Na pewno nie grzebała mi w głowie – odparł, próbując przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z posiadłości Crowleya. – Chyba... Chyba użyła jakiegoś proszku.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się z podziwem.

\- Sprytne. I szybkie w użyciu. No i łatwe. Wystarczy, że trochę dostanie się do twojego ciała i już po tobie.

\- Zeke'a też musiała tak zainfekować – zauważył Dean. Jego nienawiść do Meg rosła z każdą chwilą.

\- Musimy złapać Meg – zdecydował Castiel. – Zanim ubezwłasnowolni innych.

\- Nawet jeśli to zrobicie, na pewno nie ona to wymyśliła. – Lucyfer wstał z kanapy i przeszedł się kawałek po pokoju. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem żadnemu demonowi o tej wadzie. Sam o niej nie wiedziałem, dopóki jej na mnie nie użyto, bo nikt nie miał o niej wiedzieć poza Michaelem i Naomi. Któryś z aniołów musiał się jednak dowiedzieć i zaczął współpracować z demonem.

\- To nie brzmi dobrze – stwierdził Dean.

\- Dlatego musicie odnaleźć wspólnika tego demona – nakazał Lucyfer. – Pospieszcie się zanim narobią więcej kłopotów.

\- Czemu sami tego nie zrobicie? – Dean nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, bo Lucyfer zniknął i zostawił ich samych z tym problemem. – Cas, twój brat to kutas.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział anioł. – Ale ma rację. Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

\- Nie twierdzę, że nie musimy, ale mógłby nam pomóc.

\- Na pewno ma coś ważniejszego do zrobienia.

\- Co może być ważniejszego od powstrzymania kogoś, kto zabija anioły? – zapytał Sam. Tak jak Dean, był wściekły na Lucyfera i pozostałe archanioły, że nie chciały interweniować, choć z opowieści wynikało, że wcześniej nie miały z tym problemu.

\- Nie wiem. Też mi się to nie podoba, ale nie możemy nic z tym zrobić.

Dean westchnął poirytowany.

\- Lepiej zacznijmy od znalezienie Zeke'a – zaproponował, zmieniając temat. – Jeśli Sam zdołał go wyrwać spod kontroli, to może tak jak Cas będzie w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kto mu to zrobił.

\- Nie mógł uciec daleko – zauważył Castiel. – Wyczerpałby całą swoją energię samą podróżą poza Chicago. Musi być dalej w mieście albo okolicach.

\- Na co więc czekamy? – Sam aż się palił do poszukiwań, chciał pomóc przyjacielowi, który zapewne w tym samym momencie, w którym rozmawiali, walczył z własnym poczuciem winy. Teraz gdy znał dokładnie historię Gadreela, było mu go jeszcze bardziej żal, niż przedtem. Musiał go zapewnić, że wciąż byli przyjaciółmi pomimo tego, co się wydarzyło.

\- Dzwoń po Gartha – polecił Dean. – Ja i Cas sprawdzimy północ, wy południe.

Sam przytaknął i szybko chwycił klucze od samochodu. Dean i Castiel już wyszli, ale on wrócił jeszcze ostatni raz do sypialni i spojrzał na śpiącą Sarę. Nie chciał jej zostawiać, ale powinna już być bezpieczna. Na wszelki wypadek pomodlił się do nieba o pomoc. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś go wysłucha.

\- Będzie bezpieczna – powiedział Lucyfer, który pojawił się znikąd. Obok niego stał roztrzęsiony i zdezorientowany Kevin, który swoimi sarnimi oczami błagał Sama o wyjaśnienia. – Zostawię z nią dwóch aniołów.

Nie powinien ufać Lucyferowi. W końcu chciał zabić ludzi. Ale ufał Castielowi, a ten by go ostrzegł, gdyby Szatan coś planował.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział.

Lucyfer przytaknął i ponownie zniknął, zabierając ze sobą Kevina. Sam usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł, gdy w miejscu archanioła pojawiły się dwa anioły – mężczyzna i kobieta.

\- Witaj – przywitał się jeden. – Jestem Inias, a to jest Hester. Będziemy czuwać nad tą kobietą.

Inias, znał Iniasa z opowieści Deana. Jemu już zdecydowanie mógł zaufać. Był miły nawet dla Beli, a to nie mogło być łatwe, więc Sara powinna być z nim bezpieczna. Hester już nie znał, ale musiał jej zaufać, nie miał wyjścia.

\- Moglibyście stać się niewidzialni? – poprosił. – Wystraszycie ją.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Ianias i uśmiechnął się.

Sam przytaknął i wyszedł wreszcie z mieszkania, wybierając po drodze numer w komórce.

\- Garth, mamy coś do zrobienia. Podjadę po ciebie, czekaj na mnie.

Ty też, Zeke, dodał w myślach. Czekaj na nas.


	12. Sam jeden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykuję Emilii ze wspaniałego bloga onamelancholyhill.tumblr.com Przetłumaczyła dla mnie hiszpańskie wstawki w tym rozdziale, za co bardzo jej dziękuję.  
> Thank you one more time, Emi :)

Zabij

Nogi Gadreela ugięły się pod nim, anioł padł na kamienistą ziemię i leżał tak przez chwilę nieruchomo. Gdy zebrał w sobie dość siły, by znów się poruszyć, okazała się ona niewystarczająca na to, by móc znów wstać. Zaczął się czołgać, czując jak ostre krawędzie kamieni przecinają mu skórę na rękach, które goiły się wolniej niż zazwyczaj.

Zdołał pokonać dwieście jardów, kalecząc się przy tym dotkliwie, nim znowu nie był się w stanie poruszyć. Ciężko dyszą, przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na rozgwieżdżone niebo nad sobą. Nie było takiego w Chicago, w bezchmurne noce widywał tam tylko kilka gwiazd, ale tu były ich tysiące. Czuł się jak podczas tworzenia wszechświata, gdy wszystko dopiero zaczynało się formować.

Spróbował znowu iść albo chociaż czołgać się do celu, którego nawet nie był w stanie określić. Wiedział tylko to, że musi znaleźć się jak najdalej od Sama i Sary, by nie zrobić im krzywdy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mu się powiodło, nie wiedział, gdzie się teraz znajduje. Uciekał w panice, nie zwracał uwagi na kierunek, w jakim podąża. Ale teraz nie miał już siły. Kolejna próba skończyła się porażką. Tak jak wcześniej nogi, ręce ugięły się pod jego ciężarem i znów wylądował na twardej, zimnej ziemi.

Energii miał pod dostatkiem, czuł to, a mimo to nie mógł się ruszyć. Wszystko to z winy głosów, które wciąż słyszał w głowie. Kazały mu wracać do Chicago i wykonać zadanie. Zabić proroka i naczynie Lucyfera. Gdyby nie znał tych dwóch osób, zapewne tak właśnie by zrobił. Zabiłby i nawet by się tym nie przejął. Nie ryzykowałby kolejnej niesubordynacji wobec nieba. Wiedział, że to nie od archaniołów pochodzą te rozkazy, ale zakodowany w nim po pobycie w więzieniu strach nie pozwalał mu ich zignorować. A raczej nie pozwalałby, gdyby strach przed utratą zaufania Sama nie był większy, niż najgorsze tortury w celi. Znał jego i Kevina zbyt dobrze, by z zimną krwią ich zamordować, ale strach nie był wystarczający, by tylko dzięki niemu przeciwstawić się rozkazowi. Od momentu, gdy oprzytomniał w mieszkaniu, gdzie omal nie zabił Sama, walczył ze swoją lojalnością wobec nieba. Wciąż słyszał rozkazy, które brzmiały jak te wydawane niegdyś przez Boga. Miały taką samą siłę, zmuszały jego ciało do posłuszeństwa, ale jakoś udało mu się je zignorować w Chicago. Nadal to robił. Ta walka jednak męczyła go psychicznie, dlatego teraz każdy krok był dla niego niemal niemożliwy do wykonania. Ale musiał wytrzymać. Musi to przetrwać, inaczej niebo mu tego nie wybaczy. Sam sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Zabij

Gadreel stęknął z bólu, gdy znów usłyszał rozkaz. Nie rozumiał, czemu działały na niego jak rozkazy archaniołów czy Boga. Nie zostały wypowiedziane przez nich tylko przez zwykłego anioła. Mimo to stawianie się im było dla niego jak powstrzymanie się przed wypływaniem na powierzchnię przez ludzi. Z pozoru proste, ale w końcu instynkt bierze górę nad rozumem. A instynkt kazał mu wykonać rozkaz, tak jak ludziom kazał za wszelką cenę wypłynąć spod wody i zaczerpnąć powietrza. Gadreel obawiał się, że długo nie będzie mógł się tym rozkazom stawiać. To było wbrew jego naturze, ale krzywdzenie niewinnych ludzi także. To mu póki co pomagało walczyć dalej, ale na jak długo?

Leżał na ziemi kilkadziesiąt minut, starając się zebrać w sobie dość energii, by uciekać dalej. Nie był w stanie, a gdy spojrzał przed siebie, w kierunku, w którym zmierzał, zobaczył tam Sarę. Stała przed nim naga, a po jej udach spływała na ziemię krew. Krew dziecka, które zabił.

Zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć na kobietę. Wiedział, że nie jest prawdziwa, ale nie był w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy po tym, co zrobił. Nie miał nawet pewności, czy Sara żyje. Rzucił nią tak mocno, mógł jej tym złamać kark albo roztrzaskać czaszkę. Może zginęła tak jak dziecko, bo co do tego, że jemu zrobił krzywdę, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Sam też mógł zginąć. Co jak zmiażdżył mu krtań i nikt nie przybył z pomocą? Castiel i Dean mogli nie zdążyć.

Miał na rękach krew trzech niewinnych osób. Kropla w morzu tych wszystkich istnień, które zginęły przez niego po uciecze ludzi z Edenu, a mimo to bolały bardziej, niż ci wszyscy anonimowi ludzie, których kochał tak, jak Bóg nakazał.

Ojcze, pomóż mi, błagał.

Zabij

Odważył się ponownie otworzyć oczy. Sara zniknęła, teraz zamiast niej stał przed nim Lucyfer, który uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem.

\- Zniszczyłeś ludzkość, bracie – powiedział z chorą satysfakcją w głosie. Głosie, co do którego nie mógł być nawet pewny, czy jest prawdziwy. Nigdy nie słyszał Lucyfera w tym naczyniu.

\- To byłeś ty – wyszeptał wściekły i zrozpaczony jednocześnie. – Ty ich zniszczyłeś.

\- Ty mnie wpuściłeś do Edenu. – Głos archanioła zmienił się, teraz brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak głos Sama. Gadreel mrugnął i na miejscu Lucyfera stał człowiek, który jako pierwszy mu zaufał.

\- Sam.

\- Sammy już nie istnieje. – To był Lucyfer. Przemawiał głosem Sama. Poprzez jego ciało, które opętał. – Zabiłeś go, Gadreel. Zabiłeś. Zabiłeś go w momencie, kiedy wpuściłeś mnie do Edenu.

Gadreel załkał, choć nie był w stanie płakać. W desperacji znów odnalazł w sobie siłę, by się poruszyć. Zaczął się czołgać jak najdalej od Lucyfera, był pewien, że zostawił go za sobą, ale wciąż słyszał głos archanioła równie wyraźnie, co jeszcze chwilę temu. Powtarzał wciąż to samo. Że zabił Sama, że zniszczył ludzkość, że to przez niego Bóg odszedł.

\- Nie – powtarzał za każdym razem Gadreel. To nie była tylko jego wina. Czuł się winny, żałował swojego błędu, ale to nie był tylko jego wina. To Lucyfer to zaplanował. To Michael zbyt późno zauważył, co się dzieje. To Bóg był zbyt zaślepiony swoim nowym dziełem, by spostrzec zazdrość u Lucyfera. Nie był jedyny, nie on jeden zawinił. Ale on jeden został ukarany. Zasłużył na tę karę, bo wina innych go nie usprawiedliwiała. Ale nie zasługiwał, by te błędy wciąż mu wypominać. Zapłacił już za nie, odpokutował. Za zamordowanie Sama i Sary też odpokutuje. Sam sobie wymierzy karę, choć nie miał żadnego wpływu na to, co zrobił.

\- Jesteś żałosnym aniołem, Gadreel – odezwał się znów Lucyfer.

Gadreel zacisnął zęby i powoli podniósł się na nogi. Chwiejąc się, spojrzał na brata, od którego dzieliły go zaledwie dwa kroki. Nie zamierzał go dalej wysłuchiwać. Wiedział o wszystkim, o czym mówił mu archanioł. Każdy w niebie to wiedział. Nikogo nie obchodziło, że chciał się poprawić. I chociaż dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu najpewniej nie żyły, czuł, że ostatecznie osiągnął sukces. Zdobył ich przyjaźń, ich zaufanie. Coś czego aniołowie odmawiali mu przez lata z powodu jednej pomyłki. Nie wybaczyli, Sam i Sara tak. To się najbardziej dla niego liczyło. Nie rodzina w niebie, nie Bóg i na pewno nie rozkazy, które wciąż słyszał tylko tych dwoje ludzi na ziemi, którzy przyjęli go do siebie. Zawsze kochał ludzkość, ale teraz jej niewielka część pokochała także jego. Tego żałosnego anioła, który zrujnował wszechświat. Nie obchodziło go to już, a słowa Lucyfera go nie ruszały. Po raz pierwszy od setek lat, nie czuł się winny wpuszczenia Szatana do Edenu. Nie wiedział na jak długo, ale było to najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie.

W jego głowie zrobiło się nagle niezwykle cicho, a Lucyfer rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Gadreel rozejrzał się niepewnie po okolicy. Czuł, że kontrola umysłu ustępuje i że znowu jest pełen sił, nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Dla próby zrobił krok do przodu i od razu się zachwiał. Nie wiedział, czy uderzył w ziemię, bo zanim się to stało, stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził, noc ustępowała porankowi. Wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie jest, ale na pewno znajdowała się daleko od ludzi. Cieszył się z tego. Choć nie słyszał już rozkazu, który kazał mu zabijać, wolał jeszcze nie ryzykować powrotu do cywilizacji. Bał się też stanąć oko w oko z rzeczywistością i zobaczyć martwych Sarę i Sama.

Gadreel poczuł się nagle dziwnie. Oczy go zapiekły, a żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Coś kazało mu otworzyć usta, zrobił to i w tym samym momencie jego ciałem wstrząsnęły torsje, nic jednak nie opuściło jego żołądka. Trwało to kilka minut, ta zadziwiająco ludzka reakcja, która przerażała go i cieszyła jednocześnie. Bał się, że staje się człowiekiem, ale gdy o tym dłużej myślał, nie wydawało się to być wcale takie złe. Nie chciał jednak stać się nim na środku pustkowia. Gdziekolwiek był, było tu bardzo zimno i raczej nie przetrwałby długo. Choć wcześniej zapewne zmarłby z powodu rozpaczy albo popełnił samobójstwo. Jako anioł ledwo znosił to, że zabił Sarę i być może Sama, a jako kruchy człowiek kompletnie nie byłby w stanie tego wytrzymać. Podziwiał ludzi za to, że po stracie bliskich wciąż byli w stanie żyć dalej, a nie zabijali się, by być z tymi, których kochali.

Gadreel spojrzał na jeden z ostrych kamieni, które walały się wszędzie. Gdyby był człowiekiem, taki kamień załatwiłby sprawę bardzo szybko. Jednak nadal był aniołem, zabić go mogło tylko ostrze, które wciąż miał przy sobie. Wyciągnął je i przyłożył sobie czubek do piersi. Jakże proste byłoby wbicie go po rękojeść i zakończenie własnego życia. Za odebranie dwóch innych, zasługiwał na to bardziej niż na kolejny pobyt w więzieniu. Może zasługiwał na śmierć już za pierwszym razem i to nawet bardziej niż teraz.

Ostrze wbiło się w jego ciało na milimetr, czuł, jak rozcięło skórę, ale nie dość, by pociekła krew. Powinien wbić je głębiej. To że nie czuł się już winny za pierwszą zbrodnie nie znaczyło, że nie wini się za drugą. Zasłużył na śmierć.

Złapał ostrze mocniej, zamknął oczy i przygotował się, by pchnąć je głęboko aż do serca. To była prawidłowa decyzja. Nie powinien żyć, podczas gdy Sara i dziecko nie żyli. Jak mógłby po czymś takim spojrzeć w oczy swoim braciom, zwłaszcza Castielowi, który jako jeden z nielicznych podzielał jego miłość do ludzkości? A Sam? Jeśli żył, pewnie sam go zabije, gdy tylko go zobaczy. Tak, śmierć była dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nie zniesie kolejnych setek lat cierpienia i osądów. Był tchórzem i jako tchórz zginie, ale będzie wolny. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Wbił głębiej ostrze, niewiele, ale tym razem poczuł ból. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w kolejnym ludzkim odruchu. Nie powinien się tak bać śmierci, zadanie ciosu powinno mu przyjść z łatwością. Zamiast tego wpadał w coraz większą panikę. Zorientował się, że nie może oddychać i choć niepotrzebne mu to było do życia, brak powietrza w płucach był przedziwnym i przerażającym uczuciem.

Próbował znowu zmusić swoje ciało do współpracy. Tym razem nie powstrzymywała go kontrola umysłu, ale własny strach i wola życia, która wciąż była silna pomimo tego, co zrobił.

W panice, skrzydła Gadreela poruszyły się same i przeniosły go w inne miejsce. Pojawił się kilka stóp nad ziemią i tylko dzięki refleksowi wylądował na nogach. Zaskoczony rozejrzał się i zauważył, że stoi nad brzegiem jakiegoś jeziora. Nie rozpoznawał okolicy, żaden ze szczytów gór, które teraz widział nie przypominały tych, które znajdowały się w poprzednim miejscu. Jak daleko się przeniósł? I jakim cudem mu się to udało? Gdy teraz o tym myślał, zdał sobie sprawę, że zawędrował w nocy naprawdę daleko. Czy minęło kilka dni i o tym nie pamiętał, czy nagle był w stanie przenosić się znacznie dalej niż kiedyś? Wcześniej nawet opuszczenie Chicago kosztowałoby go wiele siły, a teraz? Przeniósł się tak daleko, że stracił z oczu ogromne góry. To powinno być niemożliwe, a mimo to był pewien, że pokonał ogromną odległość.

Zaciekawiony tym zjawiskiem, Gadreel skupił się i przeniósł na odległość wielu mil. Lot trwał ułamki sekund i ani trochę go przy tym nie wyczerpał. Czuł się tak samo, jak przed chwilą, pełny energii i siły. Z gracją wylądował na niewielkiej półce skalnej i spojrzał na obserwatorium wybudowane tutaj przez ludzi i leżące nieopodal miasto. Nareszcie wiedział, gdzie jest. Andy. Przeniósł się z Chicago do And i teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, że zrobił to jednej nocy, nim rozkazy w jego głowie nie pozwoliły mu iść dalej.

To nie był jednak wystarczający dowód. Może to tylko niewielka anomalia. Musiał spróbować przenieść się gdzieś indziej, dalej. Rozłożył skrzydła i znów wzbił się do lotu. Tym razem trwał dłużej, ale na jego własne życzenie. Chciał się tym nacieszyć, nie musząc się w końcu martwić utratą energii. Dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze w powietrzu jak teraz, kiedy skrzydła niosły go na inny kontynent.

W końcu wylądował, czując pod stopami nie ostygły jeszcze po upalnym dniu piasek australijskiej pustyni. Z jednego końca globu na drugi. Pokonał dwa oceany i dwa kontynenty. Nie czuł się ani trochę zmęczony, był wręcz pewny, że jest w stanie dolecieć nawet na księżyc, co wcześniej było możliwe tylko po uprzedniej wizycie w niebie. Nie dało się opuścić planety inaczej, ale teraz? Gadreel miał w sobie tyle mocy, że nic nie było dla niego teraz niemożliwe. Czuł się jak archanioł, może był nawet potężniejszy. Cieszyło go to bardzo, przez moment zapomniał o cierpieniu i znów wzbił się do lotu, ponownie lądując w Andach.

Z zachwytem w oczach spojrzał na pokryte śniegiem szczyty i uśmiechnął się. To nie mogło być wszystko, nie mogła mu się tylko wzmocnić wytrzymałość podczas latania.

Szybko wyszukał wzrokiem największy głaz w okolicy i użył na nim telekinezy. Ta umiejętność nawet nie wzmocniona pozwalała na wiele, ale też kosztowała anioły energię, zwłaszcza gdy przedmiot był wielki. Podnoszenie głazu było jednak dla Gadreela niczym bawienie się piórkiem. Nie czuł jego ciężaru, unosił go bez problemu. Nowe pokłady energii, które w sobie odnalazł, wypełniały całe jego ciało i dodawały mu sił, o których wcześniej mógł tylko marzyć.

Niczym uradowane nową zabawką dziecko, Gadreel odrzucił głaz jak najdalej potrafił. Obserwował, jak kamień pokonał odległość całej mili, nim w końcu wylądował na ziemi. Anioł był pewny, że mógłby rzucić nim jeszcze dalej.

Gadreel przeniósł się szybko na jeden ze szczytów i gdy tylko się tam znalazł, wystrzelił z dłoni strumień energii, który zaraz po lataniu był najbardziej wyczerpującą umiejętnością aniołów. Jednak nawet po użyciu go kilkukrotnie, moc wciąż nie znikała tylko była w nim dalej i pulsowała, a jej użycie nie robiło na niej żadnego wrażenia. Zupełnie jakby Gadreel zabierał tylko niewielką jej krople, a cały ocean wciąż był w nim, gotowy w każdej chwili do użycia. To było niesamowite uczucie dysponować taką siłą, taką potęgą, dzięki której mógł robić wszystko. Miał jednak dziwne wrażenie, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ją posiada. Była dziwnie znajoma, jakby była wewnątrz niego cały ten czas, ale coś nie pozwalało mu jej wcześniej używać. Jeśli użył jej już kiedykolwiek wcześniej, musiało to być bardzo dawno temu, pewnie jeszcze sprzed okresu, który spędził w więzieniu. Gdy jednak próbował to sobie przypomnieć, natrafił w swoim umyśle na ścianę. Dziwne, nigdy wcześniej jej nie zauważył, ale teraz miał ochotę ją drapać, kopać i uderzać, by dotrzeć do tego, co skrywała za sobą. Cokolwiek się tam znajdowało, wyjaśnienie tego nagłego zastrzyku energii też tam było. Sam nie był w stanie tego wytłumaczyć, ale i tak zamierzał spróbować.

Zastanawiał się, czy ten nagły zastrzyk energii nie ma czegoś wspólnego z Asarielem i tym, czego użył. Gadreel pierwszy raz widział coś takiego, ale może to dlatego, że przez długi czas docierały do jego celi tylko strzępy informacji. Czasami, gdy strażnik był łaskawy, słyszał o tym, co dzieje się na ziemi i w niebie. Tak się dowiedział o narodzinach Jezusa czy zabiciu Lilith i Azazela. Ale kto by mu powiedział o potencjalnej broni, jaką był ten dziwny proszek użyty przez Asariela? Nikt. Jeśli był tak potężny, że był w stanie kontrolować anioły, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pozwoliłby, by Gadreel się o tym dowiedział. Nie użyłby tego przeciwko swojemu rodzeństwu, ale mało kto mu wtedy ufał.

Jeśli to proszek uwolnił całą tą moc, to jak to zrobił? I po co? Pacynki w rękach swojego mistrza nie powinny być zbyt potężne, by nie mogły się zemścić. Z drugiej strony nie wszystkie anioły miały szczęście uwolnić się spod kontroli umysłu, by tych nowych pokładów mocy użyć. Te anioły, z którymi walczyli, nie korzystały z tej mocy, pewnie nawet nie zdawały sobie sprawy, że ją posiadają. On sam też zorientował się dopiero później, wcześniej walka z trzymającymi go na uwięzi łańcuchami skupiała na sobie całą jego uwagę. To było bardzo wygodne dla Asariela. Jego marionetki posiadały moc, by mu się przeciwstawić, ale nie były jej świadome. Gdyby nie Sam, Gadreel też by o niej nie wiedział, w końcu odkrył ją przypadkiem. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył, że ma jej więcej, zapewne dlatego, że jej obecność była znajoma. Jeśli z innymi aniołami było tak samo, nic dziwnego, że Asariel nie obawiał się zemsty. Chyba że on też nie wiedział, jaki jest efekt uboczny używanego przez niego proszku. Skoro ani on, ani kontrolowane anioły o tym nie wiedziały, to nie było żadnego zagrożenia ani obaw o to, że nagle obrócą się przeciwko niemu. Asariel był bezpieczny, przynajmniej pozornie. Gadreel już poznał ten sekret, teraz musiał już tylko odnaleźć brakujące informacje i będzie mógł to wykorzystać przeciw Asarielowi. Wystarczy, że uwolni jednego z aniołów spod jego władzy, tak jak z nim zrobił to Sam i będą mieli nad zdrajcą przewagę.

O ile na zastrzyk mocy miał kilka teorii, na zdradę Asariela nie miał żadnej. Nigdy nie zauważył w nim nic podejrzanego, był dobrym żołnierzem i sojusznikiem broni, więc czemu teraz zdradził niebo? Coś wydarzyło się w ciągu tych wszystkich lat, kiedy Gadreel siedział zamknięty? Czy nikt nie powiedziałby mu wtedy o dziwnym zachowaniu Asariela? Chyba tylko gdyby nie pokazał żadnego dziwnego zachowania. Lucyfera też nikt nie podejrzewał aż do samego końca, choć u niego dziwne zachowanie było aż nazbyt widoczne, a sam Gadreel zdawał sobie sprawę, że odpowiedzialnym za skorumpowanie ludzkości może być tylko archanioł. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu nikt nie zauważył tego dziwnego zachowania, choć z drugiej strony nie miał też pojęcia, czemu sam nie powiedział Michaelowi o wizycie Lucyfera w Edenie. Chyba za bardzo bał się przyznać do słabości, jaką okazał przepuszczając archanioła. Ale to już przeszłość, teraz powie o wszystkim, jeśli Michael i pozostali jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. Castiel mógł ich już o tym poinformować. Nie o Asarielu, ale o Gadreelu. Może już go szukali, by go pojmać. Da się im znaleźć, pozwoli się schwytać. A potem opowie o Asarielu i o tym, co wraz z demonami robi aniołom. Może tym razem będzie inaczej i nie uznają, że to też jego wina. Wtedy problemem będzie już tylko Sam.

Musi wrócić do Chicago i wytłumaczyć się przyjacielowi. Sam i Sara na to zasługiwali. Nie zamierzał liczyć na wybaczenie, ale dla własnego spokoju musi o nie poprosić. Tylko bał się do nich wrócić. Co jak kontrola jeszcze nie minęła całkowicie? Co jak zobaczy cel i znowu postanowi go zaatakować? Zranił nawet Sarę, która celem przecież nie była. Zanim wróci, musi sprawdzić, czy to bezpieczne. To nie było w porządku narażać niewinnych ludzi, ale musiał wiedzieć.

Przeniósł się w pobliże niewielkiego miasteczka leżącego w górach. Odkąd opuścił Chicago, tak blisko ludzi znajdował się tylko wtedy, gdy wylądował niedaleko obserwatorium. Teraz był jeszcze bliżej niż wtedy, z małego wzniesienia widział ludzi zajmujących się swoimi sprawami. Nie było ich tam wielu, tak samo jak i budynków, których naliczył zaledwie dwadzieścia. Bardziej niż miasto przypominało to niewielką osadę. Może powinien wybrać coś większego, tutaj ludzie na pewno znali się bardzo dobrze i szybko zauważą dziwnie ubranego nieznajomego. Nie chciał jednak tracić czasu na szukanie, ruszył więc w stronę miasteczka.

O dziwo nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, zaledwie dwie osoby spojrzały na niego, gdy przechodził obok nich. Gadreel z ulgą odkrył, że nie czuje potrzeby zabicia tych ludzi. Gdy wszedł do miasteczka był cały spięty, gotowy w każdej chwili rozłożyć skrzydła i uciec jak najdalej. Jednak im dalej między budynkami się znajdował, tym spokojniej się czuł. Napięcie mięśni powoli znikało, a skrzydła przylgnęły do pleców rozluźnione.

Ponieważ miasteczko było małe, Gadreel okrążył je kilka razy dla pewności, obserwując mieszkańców. Byli czymś wyraźnie poruszeni, ale na pewno nie jego przybyciem. Nie podsłuchał ich rozmów ani ich myśli, nie wiedział więc, o co chodzi, zauważył jednak, że każdy nosi przy sobie broń niezależnie od tego, czym się teraz zajmował. Jakieś dwie kobiety wyprawiały skóry, a przy biodrach miały przypięte noże. Kilku mężczyzn miało broń palną, nawet dzieci starsze niż dziesięciolatki nosiły przy sobie coś ostrego. Mieszkańcy szykowali się do wojny.

Gadreel przystanął na środku głównej ulicy miasteczka i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Chciał wiedzieć, co tu się działo, chciał pomóc tym ludziom, jeśli tylko był w stanie. Nikt jednak nie rozmawiał na temat walki, a nie chciał im czytać w myślach. To byłoby nie w porządku.

\- ¿Está perdido, señor?1

Gadreel spojrzał na małą dziewczynkę, która pojawiła się znikąd. Miała najwyżej sześć lat, ale nie bała się z nim rozmawiać. Co innego on, w pierwszej chwili poczuł strach, gdy niewinne dziecko znalazło się tak blisko niego. Nie chciał jej jednak zabić, dlatego szybko się uspokoił i odpowiedział jej:

\- No, estoy… deambulando. Necesito estar solo.2

Mówił po hiszpańsku, tak jak zwróciła się do niego dziewczynka.

\- Está sangrando3 – zauważyła, przyglądając mu się z dziecięcą ciekawością.

Gadreel spojrzał na swoje ubranie i dłonie. Była na nich zaschnięta krew, całkiem zapomniał się oczyścić, gdy już odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę. Zrobiłby to teraz, ale nie chciał przestraszyć dziecka.

\- Fui atacado antes de venir aquí.4

Wytłumaczenie było naiwne, ale nie był w stanie wymyślić nic lepszego. Może będzie miał szczęście i dziewczynka nie zawoła żadnych dorosłych. Nie zabiliby go, ale otrzymywanie ran nie było przyjemne.

\- ¿Fue Pishtaco? Mi madre dice que se comerá a todos.5

To wyjaśniało, czemu ludzie mieli broń. I czemu nie zaatakowali go, gdy zakrwawiony pojawił się w mieście. Pishtaco raczej nie mieli urody kaukaskiej, zwłaszcza takie żyjące w samym centrum And. Tak jak dziewczynka pewnie wzięli go za ofiarę potwora. Dziwiło go tylko, że nikt nie zaoferował mu pomocy. Może nie wyglądał na rannego albo odstraszał ich swoją postawą. Raczej nie szukał towarzystwa, ale dziewczynka wydawała się tym nie przejmować.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese Pishtaco? – zapytał. – Quizás pueda ayudar.6

Teraz kiedy już wiedział, co jest nie tak, jeszcze bardziej chciał pomóc tym ludziom. Pishtaco nie było groźnym przeciwnikiem, poradzi sobie z nim szybko i wróci do Chicago. To będzie kolejny test.

\- Está en las montañas.7

Nie mówiło mu to zbyt wiele, ale jeśli ludzie się zbroili, potwór nie mógł być daleko. Z nową mocą nie powinno być trudne.

\- Gracias.8

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę gór, ale dziewczynka pobiegła za nim i choć szedł dość szybko, dogoniła go już po chwili.

\- ¿Dónde está tu arma? – zapytała dysząc i usiłując dotrzymać mu kroku. – Mi padre siempre llega una con él cuando está tratando de encontrar a Pishtaco.9

W jej głosie słyszał zmartwienie, od razu zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

\- Tengo armas – uspokoił ją, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Wyszli już poza miasteczko, ale dziewczynka wciąż szła za nim. – Incluso más de las que necesito para un Pishtaco. Y suficientes para matar a Asariel.10

\- ¿Quién es Asariel?11

Nie wiedział, co jej odpowiedzieć, nie chciał jej zadręczać swoimi problemami, ale jeśli nic jej nie powie, to nie zostawi go w spokoju.

\- Mi propio Pishtaco del que me quiero deshacer. Quédate aquí. Mataré al monstruo.12

Dziewczynka pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową i w końcu zatrzymała się, pozwalając mu iść samemu. W jej oczach dostrzegł nietypową dla jej wieku dojrzałość, gdy spojrzał na nią ostatni raz. Odmachał jej, gdy ona mu pomachała, a potem wróciła do miasta.

Gadreel zawędrował spory kawałek w góry nim natknął się na ślad Pishtaco. Był wyraźny, ale nie wiedział, czy to dzięki nowym mocom, czy dlatego, że potwór kręcił się tu niedawno.

W górach było bardzo cicho, co ułatwiało mu tropienie, słyszał każdy dźwięk, ale za każdym razem należał do zwierząt, a nie Pishtaco. Nie szukał go jednak długo, zauważył potwora siedzącego wśród kilku kamieni. Był odwrócony do Gadreela plecami, zajmował się swoimi sprawami, najwyraźniej w ogóle nie spodziewając się ataku.

Anioł wyjął ostrze, którym wcześniej sam chciał zadać sobie cios i zbliżył się do Pishtaco. To był mężczyzna, bardzo dobrze zbudowany. Musiało mu się dobrze wieść w tej okolicy, kto wie z ilu osób wyssał tłuszcz, nim zjawił się Gadreel.

Chociaż stąpał bardzo cicho i uważnie, Pishtaco usłyszał go i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie rzucił się od razu do ucieczki, zamarł w bezruchu i patrzył na anioła. Jego wzrok powędrował w pewnym momencie do ostrza w dłoni Gadreela i dopiero wtedy zerwał się z miejsca, uciekając głębiej pomiędzy skały.

Gadreel nie zamierzał go gonić na nogach. Przeniósł się szybko na drogę, którą uciekał Pishtaco i zatrzymał go. Mężczyzna przeklął i próbował zawrócić, ale anioł złapał go za ubranie i jednym wprawnym ruchem przeszył mu ostrzem klatkę piersiową. Pishtaco jęknął cicho i osunął się martwy na ziemię, a Gadreel otarł broń o jego ubranie, by oczyścić ją z krwi. Spełnił swój obowiązek, ochronił ludzi tak jak kazał im Bóg, gdy ci tylko powstali. Tak jak wcześniej miał wątpliwości co do powrotu, teraz nie miał już żadnych. Musiał wrócić i chronić dalej Sama. To był jego obowiązek, chciał dalej to robić pomimo tego niewielkiego błędu, który popełnił. Musi go obronić przed Asarielem, tak jak obronił mieszkańców miasteczka przed Pishtaco. Może Asariel zapomniał, że to jest celem ich istnienia, ale on nie zapomniał i nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Schował broń i ponownie rozłożył skrzydła do lotu, ale nim się do niego wzbił, usłyszał w głowie głos. Nie był to jednak ten sam, który kazał mu zabić Sama i Kevina. Ten należał do Castiela, a wiadomość była dla niego jasna.

Pomóż nam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie hiszpańskich wstawek:
> 
> 1\. Zgubił się pan?
> 
> 2\. Nie ja... wędruję. Musiałem trochę pobyć w samotności.
> 
> 3\. Krwawi pan.
> 
> 4\. Zaatakowano mnie zanim tutaj przyszedłem.
> 
> 5\. Czy to Pishtaco? Mama mówi, że pożre wszystkich.
> 
> 6\. Gdzie mogę znaleźć Pishtaco? Może mogę pomóc.
> 
> 7\. Jest w górach.
> 
> 8\. Dziękuję.
> 
> 9\. Gdzie pana broń? Tata zawsze ją bierze, gdy idzie polować na Pishtaco.
> 
> 10\. Mam broń. Nawet więcej niż mi potrzeba. I wystarczająco, by zabić Asariela.
> 
> 11\. Kim jest Asariel?
> 
> 12\. Mój własny Pishtaco, którego muszę się pozbyć. Zostań tutaj. Zabiję potwora.


	13. Niszczyciel

Pomimo późnej pory, rozrywkowa dzielnica Chicago tętniła życiem. Dean i Sam co chwilę byli zmuszeni wymijać większe grupki ludzi, którzy chodzili od jednego klubu do drugiego. Mimo to ciągle na kogoś wpadali i kogoś potrącali, a to wszystko dlatego, że nie mogli iść powoli, w przeciwnym razie straciliby z oczu ogara, który pędził na złamanie karku, trzymając wszystkie trzy nosy przy ziemi.

Nikt inny nie widział stworzenia, tylko oni, taki rozkaz wydał mu Castiel, gdy sprowadził go z nieba razem z drugim kolegą. Nie musiał przy tym przemycać ich na ziemię niczym narkotyki na granicy z Meksykiem, tym razem dostał pozwolenie od szefostwa. Drugi ogar był aktualnie właśnie z Castielem i Garthem po drugiej stronie miasta i także próbował złapać trop Gadreela. Póki co jedyne co znaleźli, to stare ślady, które prowadziły do biura FBI albo do domu Sama i Sary. Gadreel przepadł jak kamień w wodę, ale nie poddawali się. Ogary muszą w końcu go znaleźć, nie mógł przecież się ukryć daleko.

Początkowo ich rozdzielenie miało wyglądać inaczej, jednak gdy czekali przed domem na przyjazd Gartha, Dean zdecydował, że będzie lepiej jeśli zostanie z bratem i go jakoś wesprze. Garth nie był w tym zły, pewnie był nawet lepszy, ale jego nie próbowała zabić bliska mu osoba. Dlatego gdy tylko agent przyjechał na miejsce, kazał Castielowi iść z nim w jednym kierunku, a on i Sam wzięli drugi.

W taki sposób znaleźli się na ruchliwej ulicy, gdzie widok człowieka wymazanego luminescencyjną farbą nie był wcale taki rzadki. Na szczęście rozrywkowa część miasta powoli się kończyła i ludzi było coraz mniej. Ogar zwolnił nieco i trochę dłużej obwąchał wejście do jakiejś małej uliczki. Dean miał już nadzieję, że im się udało, ale bestia po chwili prychnęła i ruszyła dalej.

Sam nic nie mówił, był wyłącznie skupiony na szukaniu Gadreela, choć mógł go tylko wypatrywać, a anioł raczej nie schowałby się nigdzie na widoku. Musieli polegać całkowicie na ogarze i wyraźnie mu to przeszkadzało. Dean domyślał się, że chciałby zrobić coś więcej niż tylko łazić za niebiańskim cerberem, który od czasu do czasu otwierał jedno z dodatkowych oczu i patrzył na nich, jakby chciał się upewnić, że za nim idą.

Ulica zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej pusta, teraz byli na niej tylko oni dwaj i okazjonalnie jakiś inny przechodzień. Gdy raz zobaczyli przed sobą kobietę, Dean pociągnął brata na drugą stronę ulicy, by jej nie przestraszyć. Dwaj groźnie wyglądający mężczyźni niemal biegnący za samotną kobietą nie mogli wyglądać dobrze. Ogar został i przeniknął przez kobietę niczym duch, w ogóle się nią nie przejmując. Gdy ją wyprzedzili, bracia znów do niego dołączyli.

Do Deana przyszła wiadomość od Castiela z wieściami. Nie mieli szczęścia tak samo jak oni, ogar nie potrafił wyczuć Gadreela niezależnie od tego, gdzie się udał, a zdążyli przeszukać całkiem spory kawałek miasta. Garth narzekał, że bolą go już nogi i ledwo nadąża za dwoma niebiańskimi istotami. Dean musiał przyznać, że on też jest już zmęczony, ale nie mogli się przecież poddać dopóki nie znajdą Gadreela. Gdy opuszczał mieszkanie Sama wydawała się panować nad sobą, ale nie było wiadomo, czy znów jest z nim wszystko w porządku i czy nie zrobi komuś krzywdy.

\- To bez sensu – odezwał się nagle Sam zatrzymując się. Dean przystanął zaraz obok, zapominając całkowicie o ogarze. Obaj ciężko dyszeli ze zmęczenia, choć Sam trzymał się znacznie lepiej. Może regularny jogging to nie był taki zły pomysł, przynajmniej nie wyglądało się jakby się miało zaraz umrzeć.

\- Co? – zapytał Dean, opierając się o ogrodzenie otaczające jeden z domów. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zostawili za sobą wieżowce.

\- Nie ma go tu – powiedział wściekle Sam.

\- Dlatego musimy iść dalej – zauważył i poszukał wzrokiem ogara. O dziwo stał kilka stóp dalej i czekał na nich, nie przestając jednak węszyć w powietrzu.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Nie ma go w Chicago.

\- Więc gdzie niby jest? – zapytał. – Słyszałeś Castiela, nie miałby dość energii na opuszczenie miasta za jednym zamachem.

\- Więc opuścił je w inny sposób – stwierdził, unosząc głos. – Na nogach, samochodem, autobusem, nie wiem, ale nie ma go tutaj.

Dean chciał mu powiedzieć, by nie gadał głupot, wziął się w garść i szedł dalej, ale nie miał serca, by to zrobić. Sam był zdenerwowany i przerażony, jego przyjaciel chciał zabić jego i Sarę, a teraz zaginął, to nie wpływało dobrze na jego stan.

\- Chcesz przestać szukać? – zapytał łagodnie, by nie zdenerwować brata jeszcze bardziej. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowali, to przyjazd policji po telefonie jednego z mieszkańców zbudzonych krzykami.

\- Nie wiem – wyznał, przeczesując włosy ze zdenerwowania.

Dean przyglądał mu się jeszcze chwilę nim wyjął komórkę i zadzwonił do Castiela, karząc im przestać szukać i spotkać z nimi. Gdy skończył, Sam siedział na krawężniku i wpatrywał się w dom przed sobą. Dean dosiadł się do niego i westchnął głośno, choć nie był pewny, czy bardziej z powodu odciążenia nóg czy po to, by poinformować brata o swojej obecności i ewentualnej chęci do rozmowy, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

\- Co? – zapytał Sam, najwyraźniej orientując się w tym, co kombinuje.

\- Nic – odparł Dean. Nie zamierzał zmuszać Sama do zwierzeń, wiedział z pierwszej ręki, że atak anioła to nic przyjemnego. Zwłaszcza gdy jest się z aniołem tak blisko. On się nie wzdrygał na widok Castiela, nie bał się go, ale Sam nie był z Gadreelem tak blisko jak oni ze sobą. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby brat szukał teraz anioła tylko po to, by się zemścić albo żeby powiedzieć mu, by już nigdy więcej się do nich nie zbliżał. To byłaby zrozumiała reakcja i pewnie nawet Gadreel by go za nią nie winił.

\- Chcesz, żebym pogadał z tobą o tym, co się wydarzyło – zauważył.

\- O czym? – Dalej udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi. Nie chciał naciskać.

Tym razem to Sam westchnął i z politowaniem spojrzał na Deana.

\- Nic mi nie jest, jeśli o to ci chodzi – powiedział i znów spojrzał na dom przed sobą. – Nawet gardło mnie nie boli dzięki Castielowi.

\- Nie martwię się o twoje zdrowie fizyczne. – Nie było sensu dalej udawać głupka. Pewnie nigdy nie było.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył, ale widać było, że nie jest szczery.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli boisz się teraz Zeke'a albo chcesz, żeby odszedł…

\- Nie boję się go – zaprzeczył od razu Sam. – Nie obwiniam go też za to, co się stało.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak, Dean, jestem pewny. – Sam odwrócił się w jego stronę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – A ty?

\- Co ja?

\- Nie tylko mnie zaatakował bliski mi anioł. Jak ty to znosisz?

Dean nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny, ale stwierdził, że jeśli opowie o tym, co się stało, to Sam też będzie bardziej chętny do zwierzeń. To mu pomoże.

\- To nie było przyjemne – wyznał, starając się nie przywoływać w głowie obrazów z tamtej chwili. Castiela się nie bał, ale jego pustych, pozbawionych emocji oczu już tak. – W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem, czemu Cas mnie atakuje. Zrobiłem coś źle, czy co? Ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie on rzuca mną jak szmacianą lalką tylko ten, kto mu to zrobił. Nie będę kłamał, to było przerażające, byłem pewny, że zginę, ale ani razu powiązałem tego ataku z Casem. Widziałem go, widziałem jego ciało, ale nie widziałem wtedy w tym ciele osoby, która na co dzień patrzy na mnie jak na ósmy cud świata. To był ktoś inny, nawet gdybym zginął zapamiętałbym go jaką inną osobę, a nie Casa. Jego zapamiętałbym inaczej. To chyba dlatego nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, by go obwiniać. Bo to nie był Cas.

Zamilkł, pozwalając, by Sam przeanalizował jego słowa i być może wypowiedział kilka własnych. Gdy zerknął na brata, ten patrzył na swoje buty.

\- A jak się z tym czuje Cas? – zapytał.

\- Niezbyt dobrze – wyznał, czując się okropnie z tym, że nie może w żaden sposób pomóc partnerowi. – Obwinia się o to za nas dwóch. Gdy wracaliśmy do Chicago byłem pewny, że zaraz wyskoczy z samochodu i rzuci się pod koła mijającej nas ciężarówki. Mówiłem mu, że niepotrzebnie się obwinia, ale nie słuchał. Jak to się wszystko skończy będę musiał z nim usiąść i porozmawiać.

\- Ja z Zeke'iem też – przyznał Sam. – Jeśli nie jest już kontrolowany, pewnie przeżywa katuszę. Drugi raz zawiódł, Dean. Jeszcze pierwszego razu sobie nie wybaczył, a teraz ma kolejny powód, by się nienawidzić. W dodatku jest sam. Obyśmy nie natknęli się w końcu na jego ciało z wypalonymi na ziemi skrzydłami.

Dean przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Brat zaimponował mu swoją postawą i podejściem do całej sprawy. Nawet po tym wszystkim martwił się o Gadreela jak on o Castiela. Nawet kontrola umysłu nie mogła sprawić, że zacznie go nienawidzić. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko więź jego i Castiela jest silna.

Garth i Castiel w końcu do nich dołączyli. Przyjechali taksówką, a ich ogar pędził zaraz za samochodem. Gdyby okoliczności były bardziej sprzyjające, Dean roześmiał by się głośniej niż to zrobił, ale nie mógł się zmusić do czegoś większego.

\- Jesteś pewien, że powinniśmy zaprzestać poszukiwań? – zapytał Castiel, gdy tylko opuścił taksówkę.

\- Tak, to bez sensu – stwierdził, przyznając rację bratu. Gdyby Gadreel był dalej w Chicago, już dawno powinni go znaleźć. – Nie ma go tu.

\- Może się jakoś zabezpieczył – zasugerował Garth, siadając obok Sama. – Czy jest jakiś symbol chroniący przed ogarami?

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odparł Castiel, nie przysuwając się choćby odrobinę w stronę reszty. Dean poczuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy anioł nie usiadł obok niego.

\- Więc jak mamy go znaleźć? – zapytał Sam.

\- Może sam wróci. – Dean wstał i podszedł do Castiela, ale ten od razu się odsunął i zaczął chodzić za Samem i Garthem.

\- Po tym co zrobił? – Garth pokręcił głową. – Nie ma szans.

\- To co robimy? – Dean znowu spróbował podejść do Castiela, ale ten unikał go jak mógł, zapewne w obawie przed kolejną utratą kontroli. – Niech cię szlag, Cas, wracaj tu.

Sam i Garth spojrzeli na nich, gdy Dean złapał anioła za płaszcz i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie mogli usłyszeć, co zaraz potem wyszeptał mu do ucha.

\- Przestań, proszę. – Trzymał anioła za rękę i za ramię, czuł jaki jest spięty i gotowy do ucieczki. – To boli bardziej niż to co kazała ci zrobić Meg.

Castiel momentalnie się rozluźnił i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy nim przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Tym razem się nie odsunął, gdy nie był dłużej trzymany, został obok Deana. To był ich mały sukces, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Castiel może i był teraz rozluźniony, ale widać było, że jeszcze go to wszystko gnębi i pewnie będzie tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Garth, który razem z Samem przyglądali się ich krótkiej wymianie zdań.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Dean, bez żadnego zawahania obejmując anioła w pasie. – To co robimy? – powtórzył swoje pytanie, ale nim ktokolwiek zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, oba ogary, które siedziały do tej pory spokojnie, zerwały się nagle i ruszyły przed siebie.

\- Chyba to – stwierdził Sam i wstał szybko, by gonić oba stwory.

\- Nogi mi odpadną – poskarżył się Garth, ale także pobiegł za ogarami. Szybko został w tyle, gdy Dean i Castiel go wyprzedzili.

Ogary poprowadziły ich przez kilka przecznic nim zatrzymały się przed jednym z domów. Stały tam przez chwilę, dopóki jeden nie pobiegł na tyły. Drugi został na swoim miejscu.

Sam i reszta w końcu je dogonili i zatrzymali się przy tym, który pozostał na miejscu.

\- Znalazły go? – wydyszał Garth.

\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu Castiel. – Znalazły demona.

\- Demona? – zapytali jednocześnie Dean i Sam. Garth był zbyt zajęty łapaniem oddechu, by coś powiedzieć.

Chwilę potem cała czwórka usłyszała odgłos wyważonych drzwi i hałas przewracanych mebli i innych przedmiotów. Ogar na zewnątrz podbiegł do drzwi i przedarł się przez nie bez problemu, wpadając do środka. Dean był pewien, że usłyszał przekleństwo nim oba stwory wywlekły na zewnątrz nikogo innego tylko Crowleya.

\- Co on tu robi? – zdziwił się. Czy naprawdę Crowley był tak głupi, żeby po ucieczce wracać do Chicago?

\- Też miło mi cię znowu widzieć. – Ogary trzymały Crowleya, który nawet nie próbował walczyć. – Kolejne przesłuchanie?

\- Nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, że tu jesteś – powiedział Sam, podchodząc do demona.

\- To mój dom – wyjaśnił.

\- Jasne. – Dean ani trochę mu nie wierzył. – Taki sam luksus jak ostatnio.

\- Czy te dwie bestie mogą mnie puścić? Ostatnim razem mój ogar piekielny omal mnie nie zagryzł, bo wyczuł ich smród. Juliet bardzo ich nie lubi.

\- Cas, każ im się o niego poocierać – zaproponował złośliwie Dean.

Zamiast to zrobić, ogary puściły Crowleya, ale nie odsunęły się od niego. Demon mógł jednak teraz stać i nie wyglądać dziwnie dla mieszkańców, których uwagę mogły zwrócić niedawne hałasy.

\- Dziękuję. – Crowley zaczął poprawiać swój garnitur, który był nieco podziurawiony na ramionach, gdzie złapały go ogary.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – Tym razem to Garth zapytał. Oddychał już normalnie.

\- Mieszkam tu – powtórzy Crowley, podchodząc bliżej do reszty, by razem z nimi stać na chodniku przed domem. Ogary podążyły za nim.

\- Gówno prawda – odezwał się Sam.

\- Dobra, szukałem was.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie masz nic wspólnego z tą sprawą. - Dean ani na chwilę nie tracił czujności i nie spuszczał Crowleya z oczu. - A dziwnym trafem zawsze jesteś blisko. Nadal się dziwię, że ukryłeś się a Ameryce.

\- Tanie paliwo - wyjaśnił Crowley, wzruszając ramionami. - Chciałem też pozostać wierny tradycji. Wiecie, ten zły zawsze atakuje Amerykę. To przeklęty kraj, nic dziwnego, że nikt was nie lubi.

\- Zamknij się zanim wykopię twoje dupsko z powrotem do Brytlandu, czy skąd tam jesteś - zagroził Dean. Nie był w nastroju na humorki Crowleya, gdy Gadreel wciąż był na wolności. - Jestem Szkotem. - Crowley wyglądał na urażonego faktem, że nie rozpoznano jego narodowości.

\- Bez różnicy. Banda idiotów stłoczona na jednej wyspie.

Dean uśmiechnął się zadowolony z własnego żartu i dumny zerknął na Castiela, który też się uśmiechał, ale mniej otwarcie. Rozśmieszył go czymś tak głupim. Z tego był bardziej dumny, niż ze zdenerwowania Crowleya.

\- Przynajmniej nie potrzebujemy do tego całego kontynentu jak wy - odgryzł się demon.

\- Hej, nie jesteśmy sami na tym kontynencie.

\- Ah, zapomniałem. Na górze kraj łosi, a na dole kartel narkotykowy - zakpił. - Urocze sąsiedztwo.

Castiel, który do tej pory milczał i tylko przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań, przewrócił oczami i złapał Crowley za głowę, by po chwili pchnąć go z całej siły. Demon od razu stracił równowagę i padł na ziemię zaskoczony i wściekły.

\- Co do diabła?! - krzyknął, podnosząc się i otrzepując swoje ubranie z brudu.

\- To było dobre, Cas - pochwalił Dean i razem z aniołem przybili sobie piątkę.

\- Głupi kurczak - wymamrotał pod nosem Crowley.

\- Dlaczego nas szukałeś? – zapytał Sam.

\- Mam już dość bycia podejrzanym – wyjaśnił demon. – Zero spokoju, ciągle ktoś chce mnie przesłuchiwać. Pomyślałem więc, że podzielę się z wami informacjami. Oczywiście jeśli macie jakieś pytania.

\- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie robisz tego, by sprowadzić nas na fałszywy trop? – Po tym co zrobiła Meg, Dean był podejrzliwi wobec każdego demona jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

\- A możecie sobie pozwolić, żeby mi nie wierzyć? – zapytał Crowley. – Skarbie, nie macie nic, ganiacie po Chicago jak kot z pęcherzem. Może coś wiecie, ale to oczywiście za mało, dlatego chwytacie się wszystkiego, co wam się podstawi pod nos. Ja też pewnie byłem podstawiony przez kogoś. Powiedzcie mi, co wiecie, a ja dorzucę informację, których wam brakuje. Może nawet pomogę znaleźć zaginionego kurczaka.

\- Co chcesz w zamian?

\- Wdzięczność. I może maleńką rozmowę z Michaelem? Mam pewne plany co do piekła, ale drań nie odpowiada na moje telefony, a bez niego nie mogę nic zatwierdzić.

\- Zastanowimy się nad tym – postanowił Castiel. – Teraz mów, co wiesz.

\- To zależy.

\- Od czego? – spytał poirytowany Dean.

\- Od tego, czego potrzebujecie.

\- Wiesz kim jest Meg?

Po usłyszeniu tego imienia nastawienie Crowley zmieniło się diametralnie. Wcześniej był spokojny, teraz wyglądał, jakby lada chwila miał wpaść w szał.

\- Co ma z tym wspólnego ta żmija? – zapytał z niechęcią w głosie.

\- Znasz ją czy nie? – dopytywał Sam. Nie mieli czasu na zabawy z Crowleyem.

\- To jedna z córek Azazela – odparł demon.

\- Azazel już dawno nie żyje – zauważył Castiel.

\- Co nie znaczy, że jego córki też wytępili. To ona was do mnie doprowadziła?

\- A jeśli tak, to co?

\- Zabiję ją. Już od dawna mi przeszkadzała, teraz przesadziła. Żeby nasyłać na mnie niebo. Na mnie! Zrobiłem więcej dla piekła niż ten jej Azazel kiedykolwiek był w stanie. Powinna być wdzięczna, że tyle dla niej zrobiłem!

\- Skończ pierdolić o swojej polityce, Crowley – rozkazał Dean. – Przejdź do konkretów. Czy to Meg mogła zabić i kontrolować te wszystkie anioły?

\- Kontrolować? – zdziwił się demon, nim spojrzał na Castiela. – Ah, no tak. Kilka godzin temu chciałeś ukatrupić swojego człowieczka. To zaczyna mieć sens.

\- Crowley – popędził go Garth, który choć zwykle cierpliwy, też miał już dość tego wszystkiego.

\- To może być Meg, ale na pewno nie pracuje sama – zaczął w końcu wyjaśniać. – Pewnie po śmierci Azazela znalazła sobie kolejną osobę, która mogłaby nią rządzić.

\- Wiesz, kto to może być? – spytał Sam.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Meg chciała wrobić mnie, to pewnie pracuje z Abaddon. Już od jakiegoś czasu chce zająć mój tron.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zapytać, kim jest Abaddon, Castiel pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Abaddon to jeden z potężniejszych demonów, zwolennik Lucyfera. Myślałem, że on i jemu podobni zostali wybici już dawno temu zaraz po powrocie Lucyfera do nieba. Wiedziałeś, że Abaddon żyje i nie powiedziałeś o tym?

Crowley nie wyglądał na ani trochę winnego.

\- Nie robił nic wielkiego, schował się w swojej dziurze i nie wyściubiał nosa. Miałem go cały czas na oku.

\- Jak widać za mało – zauważył Dean. – Myślisz, że to on za tym stoi?

\- Na pewno – powiedział bez wahania Crowley. – Abaddon nienawidzi wszystkich aniołów poza Lucyferem, zabijanie ich byłoby w jego interesie. A gdyby jeszcze mógł przy tym wrobić mnie, mógłby przejąć władzę w piekle.

\- Ten demon, którego przesłuchiwaliśmy mówił o pretendencie do tronu – odezwał się do Gartha Sam. – Tylko że on myślał, że to wszystko gra Crowleya.

\- Nadal może tak być. – Dean spojrzał na demona z nieufnością. – Czy to jedna z twoich gierek, Crowley?

\- Skąd – odparł od razu, ale Dean mu nie uwierzył. Crowley westchnął dramatycznie. – Zawsze będziecie wobec mnie tacy podejrzliwi?

\- Zawsze – odparli jednocześnie.

\- Chcę pomóc!

\- Więc zacznij.

\- Wskazałem wam przecież Abaddon. Teraz się go pozbądźcie.

\- Nie mamy pewności, czy mówisz prawdę – zauważył Garth. – Może Abaddon wcale nie jest taki zły, a chcesz się go pozbyć, bo będzie lepszym królem niż ty.

\- Padło ci na mózg? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Wasz pierzasty kolega sam powiedział, że to zwolennik Lucyfera. Niebo miało zabić Abaddon, ale im zwiał, a teraz mieliby go ukoronować?

To oczywiście nie miało sensu, ale Deanowi trudno było zaufać kolejnemu demonowi, zwłaszcza komuś takiemu jak Crowley. Mimo to Abaddon wydawał się być poważnym zagrożeniem, nawet większym niż demon, który stał przed nimi. Jeśli Meg rzeczywiście z nim współpracowała i była w posiadaniu czegoś, co było w stanie kontrolować anioły, trzeba było się ich pozbyć niezależnie od tego, czy Crowley miał w tym jakiś interes. Ktoś kontrolujący żołnierzy nieba na pewno nie mógł mieć dobrych zamiarów. Nie mieli wyjścia będą musieli sprawdzić wersję Crowleya. Co nie znaczy, że mu zaufają.

\- Gdzie możemy znaleźć Abaddon? – spytał Dean. Jeśli znajdą go szybko i się go pozbędą, pozostanie im już tylko do znalezienia anioł, który prawdopodobnie dostarczył i wynalazł proszek.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Zniknął mi z oczu jakiś czas temu, słyszałem tylko nieco o jego planach.

\- Więc znajdź go – zażądał Castiel.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

\- Niech to diabli – przeklął Crowley i zniknął, nim ktokolwiek zdołał go zatrzymać.

Dean i reszta przyjrzeli się tym, którzy tak wystraszyli króla piekła. Była to grupa demonów, poznał ich po czarnych oczach, których nawet nie starały się ukryć. Demony otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron, wyszyły z domów, których mieszkańców najpewniej opętali albo zabili. Dean naliczył dwudziestu przeciwników, ale był niemal pewny, że może być ich więcej tylko wciąż czają się w budynkach. Musieli przenieść się tam przed chwilą, bo inaczej ogary by ich wyczuły.

Całą grupą zdawała się dowodzić rudowłosa kobieta, która w przeciwieństwie do reszty nie wyglądała w ogóle na gotową do walki, była za to bardzo rozbawiona tym, co się dzieje, zwłaszcza gdy Dean i pozostali wyjęli broń, a dwa niebiańskie ogary drapały pazurami o ziemię, gotowe w każdej chwili do ataku.

Zaraz obok rudowłosej kobiety stała dobrze znana Deanowi i Castielowi Meg, która pomachała im na przywitanie, uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie. Jeśli ona też tu była, to kobietą obok niej musiał być Abaddon.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś facetem – odezwał się Dean, nerwowo zaciskając palce na rękojeści ostrza. To było zdecydowanie za dużo demonów, nawet z Castielem u boku mogli przegrać. W przeciwieństwie do kontrolowanych aniołów, demony mogły oszukiwać podczas walki. W dodatku stali na zbyt dużej przestrzeni, by nawet promieniem energii Castiel był w stanie zabić wszystkich. No i był… była jeszcze Abaddon. Jeśli rzeczywiście była tak potężna, jak opisywał anioł, pokonanie jej nie mogło być proste.

\- To ciało wzbudza większe zaufanie – wyjaśniła Abaddon. – Poza tym znudziły mi się męskie ciała. Choć jak zobaczyłam ciebie, to myślę, że nie miałabym nic przeciwko ponownej zmianie.

\- Po moim trupie.

\- Żaden problem.

\- Czego chcesz? – przerwał im zadający pytanie Sam.

\- Szukaliście mnie – zauważyła Abaddon. – Meg była miła i wskazała mi wasze położenie. Śledzenie Crowleya jest dziecinnie proste.

\- Po co? – Garth wyraźnie był przerażony, zapewne jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał tylu demonów na raz. Dean także nie, ale walczył już z kilkoma, więc nie był aż tak przerażony jak kolega. Co nie znaczy, że nie trząsł się ze strachu, starał się to jednak ukryć.

\- Żeby was wypatroszyć – odparła Abaddon. – Miałam nadzieję, że do tego czasu zostaniesz już tylko ty, chudzino.

Dean zauważył, jak Abaddon spojrzała na niego, a następnie na Sama. Gdyby nie siła woli Castiela i Gadreela już by nie żyli, tak jak chciała tego Abaddon.

\- Zawiodłeś mnie, Clarence – odezwała się Meg, uśmiechając się do Castiela, który zrobił jeden, niemal niezauważalny krok w stronę demona, który omal sprawił, że zabił najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. – Myślałam, że zgnieciesz czaszkę swojego człowieczka własnymi rękoma.

Castiel omal nie wyrwał się do przodu z zamiarem ataku. Omal, bo Dean złapał go szybko za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu.

\- Cas, nie – powiedział. Rozumiał anioła, sam miał ochotę zabić Meg, ale gdyby teraz się na nią rzucili, mogliby obaj zginąć.

\- Lepiej posłuchaj swojego pana, aniołku. – Abaddon sięgnęła za siebie i wyjęła ukryte anielskie ostrze. Dean miał wrażenie, że wie, skąd je wzięła. – Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać.

Jak na jakiś znak, niektóre z demonów również wyjęły anielskie ostrza, w tym Meg, która cały czas skupiała się wyłącznie na Castielu. Nie było wątpliwości, kogo zaatakuje, gdy tylko rozpocznie się walka, a to było tylko kwestią czasu.

\- To ty stoisz za zabójstwami aniołów – powiedział Dean. Chciał potwierdzenia, by mieć już jeden konkretny cel, by nie musieć już dłużej błąkać się bez celu jak dzieci we mgle.

\- Oczywiście – przyznała się od razu Abaddon. – Pozbycie się tych kilku aniołów to była prawdziwa przyjemność. Miałam też nadzieję na pozbycie się Crowleya, ale ten głupiec miał jak zwykle szczęście.

\- I jaki jest w tym twój cel, co? – spytał Sam, który cofnął się nieco, gdy jeden z demonów zrobił krok w ich stronę.

\- Zawsze chciałam być królową – odparła niewinnie Abaddon. Piękne rysy kobiety nie pasowały do potwora, który siedział w środku. – Ale dlaczego mieć tylko piekło, skoro można mieć też niebo i ziemię?

Dean jęknął znudzony.

\- Dlaczego tacy jak ty zawsze chcą władzy?

\- Z tego samego powodu, co wy. Ty byś się nie skusił? Bóg opuścił piaskownicę, takich okazji się nie przepuszcza.

Wszystkie demony w tym samym czasie rzuciły się do ataku. Dean zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, jak jeden z ogarów rozrywa na strzępy jakiegoś faceta, nim sam musiał stanąć do walki. Demon, który się na niego rzucił, nie miał w dłoni ostrza, był jednak piekielnie szybki. Dean uchylił się przed ciosem wymierzonym w twarz, ale nie zdążył zrobić tego samego z kopnięciem, które posłało go na ziemię. Wylądował na plecach, a demon od razu znalazł się nad nim, zaciskając ręce na gardle. Nim się obejrzał, anielskie ostrze wylądowało w jego bebechach. Demon zaświecił się od środka i padł bez ruchu na Deana, który szybko zrzucił go z siebie i podbiegł do Sama, by mu pomóc.

Sam był atakowany przez jednego z demonów od tyłu, Dean złapał opętanego za włosy i przebił mu gardło ostrzem, uwalniając tym samym brata.

\- Dzięki – wydyszał Sam, ale nie było więcej czasu na pogaduszki, bo kolejny demon zajął miejsce ostatniego.

Dean zauważył, że Abaddon póki co nie brała udziału w walce, ale nie było obok niej Meg. Nie zdążył jednak wyszukać ją wzrokiem, bo jeden z demonów, tym razem posiadający ostrze, rzucił się na niego, próbując go zranić. Machał bronią na boki, ale ani razu nie trafił, Dean odskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy nagle inny demon chwycił go od tyłu i przytrzymał w miejscu. Ten z ostrzem zamachnął się z zamiarem przebicia mu serca, ale Dean uderzył demona za sobą głową i w ostatniej chwili udało mu się odsunąć. Ostrze musnęło go tylko rozcinając ubranie i skórę, nie była to jednak głęboka rana.

Demon spróbował ponownie, ale został dźgnięty od tyłu. Dean nie spojrzał, kto to zrobił, bo odwrócił się do przeciwnika za sobą i dobił go jednym sprawnym ruchem. Dopiero wtedy mógł zobaczyć, kto mu pomógł i spostrzegł Gartha, który właśnie ruszał na kolejnego demona.

Dean znowu miał okazję się rozejrzeć. Oba ogary były już martwe, ale sądząc po stanie niektórych zwłok, zdążyły zabić kilka demonów, tych jednak nie było wcale mniej. Miał rację, wychodziły z domów i dołączały do walki, ale pewnie nie były tam schowane przez cały czas. Póki co jakoś sobie z nimi radzili, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy nie dadzą już rady.

Wzrok Deana zatrzymał się na moment na Abaddon, która także na niego spojrzała. Chciał do niej podejść i spróbować ją zabić, ale jego uwagę zwrócił Castiel, którego w końcu znalazł. Walczył z Meg. Dean miał nadzieję, że znowu nie przejmie nad nim kontroli.

\- Jak ci się podobał proszek, Clarence? – zapytała anioła Meg, gdy ten po raz kolejny próbował przeszyć ją ostrzem.

Castiel zignorował jej pytanie i odskoczył od niej po sparowaniu ciosu.

\- Skąd go wzięłaś?

\- Od skrzydlatego przyjaciela – odparła.

Znowu doskoczyli do siebie, ale tak jak wcześniej Meg głównie się z nim bawiła, tak teraz była dużo agresywniejsza. Castiel w pewnym momencie był za wolny i ostrze niemal go zraniło. Demon zmuszał go do ciągłej obrony, nie miał więc czasu, by zapytać, kogo konkretnie ma na myśli i który anioł zdradził niebo.

Castiel starał się kontrować ataki Meg, ale była za szybka. Ciągle był też rozproszony przez myśl, że mogłaby znowu użyć na nim tego dziwnego proszku i kazać mu zabić Deana. Tracił koncentrację ilekroć jej ręka wędrowała w kierunku kieszeni spodni. Meg w końcu to wykorzystała, rozproszyła go i powaliła na ziemi. Tym razem włożyła rękę do kieszeni i Castiel zauważył sypiący się z niej proszek.

\- Drugi raz ci się nie uda uwolnić – powiedziała z zadowoleniem i kopnęła ostrze, które wypadło mu z ręki.

Dwa demony podeszły i złapały szarpiącego się Castiela. Rozejrzał się, ale nikt nie przychodził mu z pomocą, nawet Dean, którego atakowały jednocześnie trzy demony. Sam i Garth byli w podobnej sytuacji. Przegrywali.

Meg rozłożyła palce, teraz widział proszek w jej ręce jeszcze dokładniej. Pomóż nam, poprosił w desperacji Gadreela, choć ten mógł być teraz wszędzie i wciąż pod kontrolą.

Nagle pojawiło się jasne, dobrze znane mu światło. Meg krzyknęła z bólu, podobnie jak dwa pozostałe demony. Castiel poczuł, że go puściły i jest znowu wolny. Choć światło było niezwykle jasne, był w stanie dostrzec, kto jest jego sprawcą. Gadreel. Stał za Abaddon z wyciągniętą przed sobą ręką, z której wystrzeliwał tak wielki i silny strumień energii, że Castiel był pewien, że to sprawka archanioła, a nie zwykłego anioła.

Uderzone tą energią demony zginęły w jednej chwili. Te, które miały szczęście uciekły, w tym Abaddon i Meg. Po chwili nigdzie nie było żadnego demona, Gadreel przestał i światło zniknęło.

Castiel od razu podbiegł do Deana, który skulony i z zamkniętymi oczami leżał na ziemi. Żył, Sam i Garth również. Musieli w porę zamknąć oczy, gdy tylko zauważyli pierwsze promienie światła.

\- Dean, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zmartwiony anioł, pomagając partnerowi wstać.

\- Jestem cały – zapewnił, ale twarz miał nieco zakrwawioną i trzymał się za bok, w który został ranny. – To twoja sprawka?

\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu i spojrzał na Gadreela, który nie ruszył się z miejsca ani na krok, ale uważnie obserwował każdego na ulicy. Pomimo użycia tak wielkiej ilości energii, nic mu nie było. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięło się u niego aż tyle mocy.

Dean spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co anioł i dopiero teraz zauważył Gadreela. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego widok przyprawi go o tak wielką radość, jaką czuł teraz. Anioł ich uratował i wyglądało na to, że nic mu nie jest.

Sam i Garth również zauważyli swojego niebiańskiego partnera i bez wahania do niego podeszli, choć Gadreel wyraźnie się spiął. Szybko się jednak rozluźnił, gdy Garth objął go mocno i poklepał po plecach. Sam także uściskał przyjaciela, a Dean zobaczył, jak oczy Gadreela łagodnieją i wypełniają się ulgą. Musiał bać się reakcji Sama przez cały ten czas.

Razem z Castielem podszedł do reszty i też dołączył do tych uścisków. Mieli powody do radości.

Gadreel wyraźnie nie wiedział, jak na to reagować, zapewne spodziewał się innej reakcji i był na nią gotowy, ale bez wątpienia nie przeszkadzało mu, że nagle wszyscy są tak blisko niego i nie boją się go dotykać. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego z tego powodu.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć – odezwał się jako pierwszy Garth. – Martwiliśmy się.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał zaskoczony Gadreel.

\- Myśleliśmy, że zrobisz coś głupiego – wyjaśnił Sam, uśmiechając się radośnie.

Wszyscy zauważyli, jak te słowa dotknęły anioła. Zawstydzony pochylił głowę, ale na jego ustach płynął niewielki uśmiech.

\- Dobrze być znowu w domu – przyznał.

\- Dobrze znowu mieć cię w domu – dodał Dean. On i Gadreel nie byli blisko, ale naprawdę martwił się o anioła. Cieszył się, że do nich wrócił i znów jest sobą.

\- Myślałem, że nie będę już mile widziany – wyznał anioł nieśmiało. – Po tym co zrobiłem…

\- To nie była twoja wina – zapewnił od razu Sam. – Wiemy, że ktoś cię kontrolował.

Oczy Gadreela znowu mówiły więcej niż jego twarz. Dean jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktoś był tak wdzięczny za tego typu słowa, anioł wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał znów uściskać Sama albo paść mu do stóp.

\- Jedno mnie zastanawia, bracie – odezwał się Castiel. – Skąd wziąłeś w sobie tyle energii?

Deana też to ciekawiło. Castiel nie raz nie dwa opowiadał mu o limicie mocy. O ile dobrze rozumiał, Gadreela też ten limit obowiązywał dlatego dziwił ten nagły skok mocy.

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien – wyznał Gadreel. – By mnie kontrolować, użyto na mnie dziwnego proszku. To on musiał wyzwolić te pokłady energii.

\- Interesujące. – Castiel zamyślił się na chwilę, ale nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, anioł zatrzepotał skrzydłami i zniknął na ich oczach.

\- Gdzie on się podział? – spytał Garth rozglądając się wraz z resztą. Najbardziej denerwował się Dean, nie lubił, gdy Castiel znikał bez słowa.

Anioł jednak pojawił się po chwili z powrotem i był czymś wyraźnie zafascynowany.

\- Gdzieś ty był? – Tym razem to Dean zadał pytanie, odwracając się do anioła, który uśmiechał się w zdumieniu.

\- W Australii – odpowiedział i spojrzał na Gadreela, który przyglądał mu się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Niezwykłe, prawda? – Castiel przytaknął. – Próbowałem wyczerpać tę moc, ale nie dałem rady. Ciągle jest jej dużo. Ale skoro ty też ją masz, czy to znaczy…

\- Tak. – Radość zniknęła z twarzy Castiela, zastąpiona przez wstyd. – Demon Meg użyła na mnie proszku, o którym mówisz. Kazała mi zabić Deana. Tobie kazała Sama i Kevina, czyż nie?

\- Nie zrobił mi tego demon – zaprzeczył od razu Gadreel. – To był anioł. Asariel.

\- Asariel – powtórzył Castiel zaskoczony.

\- Znasz go? – spytał Sam. Dean zauważył, że po usłyszeniu imienia sprawcy całego zamieszania, zrobił się wściekły. Pewnie miał wielką ochotę dorwać Asariela w swoje ręce, żeby mógł zapłacić za to, co zrobił Gadreelowi. Dean nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem tego uczucia, bo sam wciąż czuł nienawiść do Meg.

\- Trochę. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że zrobiłby coś takiego.

\- Chce się pozbyć ludzi – powiedział Gadreel. – Próbuje przekonywać anioły do swojej sprawy, a gdy się nie zgadzają, traktuje je proszkiem i tworzy z nich swoje marionetki.

\- Meg powiedziała, że ma proszek od skrzydlatego przyjaciela – zauważył Castiel. – Myślisz, że Asariel zniżyłby się do współpracy z demonem, zwłaszcza takim jak Abaddon?

\- Jaki jest w ogóle sens tej współpracy? – zastanawiał się Sam. – Musieliby się podzielić władzą, a Abaddon wyraźnie powiedziała, że chce rządzić sama.

\- Założę się, że ten cały Asariel planuje się jej pozbyć, gdy przestanie mu być potrzebna – stwierdził Dean. – I vice versa. Na razie Abaddon pomaga mu w zabijaniu aniołów, które nie chcą się do niego przyłączyć, przyznała się do tego.

\- Wygląda na to, że Crowley rzeczywiście jest niewinny – zauważył Garth. – Może powinniśmy go przeprosić.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. Ja i Gadreel musimy udać się do archaniołów i wyjaśnić ten przypływ mocy.

\- Zaraz, a co mamy zrobić z tym bajzlem? – zapytał Dean wskazując na leżące dookoła zwłoki.

\- Anioły to posprzątają – odpowiedział Castiel i oddalił się wraz z Gadreelem. Już po chwili obaj zniknęli im z oczu.

\- Już widzę, jak to sprzątają. – Dean prychnął i trącił nogą jedno z ciał. Nie było mowy, by mogli te wszystkie zwłoki ukryć. Już rano ludzie się zorientują, co się wydarzyło. Wezwą policję, ci FBI i przez kilka tygodni gazety będą się rozpisywać o masakrze. Nawet jeśli anioły zatuszują co nieco, ludzie będą o tym pamiętać i zapomną najwcześniej za kilka lat. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby nikt już nie chciał tu mieszkać.

Mimo sceptycyzmu, Dean, Sam i Garth wynieśli się i zostawili sprawę aniołom. Wrócili do domu zmęczeni i obolali. Dean z trudem wszedł na górę do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie wiedział ile potrwa rozmowa z archaniołami, ale miał nadzieję, że starczy mu czasu na wzięcie prysznica. Musiał uważać przemywając bok, bo Castiel mu go nie uleczył. Pojawienie się Gadreela za bardzo odwróciło ich uwagę od czegoś takiego.

Dean ostrożnie przemył ranę i zabandażował. Gdy anioł wróci, poprosi go o leczenie. Mniejszą raną by się nie przejmował, ale taka mogła by być uciążliwa, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wciąż mieli wiele do zrobienia.

Chociaż był zmęczony, Dean zdecydował się nie kłaść, by trochę się zdrzemnąć. Zamiast tego wziął z jednej z półek album ze zdjęciami i zaczął przeglądać te fotografie, na których był razem z Castielem. Uśmiechnął się na ich widok. Po tym co się stało, chociaż nie obwiniał i nie bał się Castiela, musiał zobaczyć coś przyjemniejszego, by pozbyć się z głowy obrazów bijącego go anioła. Udało się i już po chwili, gdy zamykał oczy, nie widział zimnego Castiela, ale Castiela pełnego ciepła, który tulił do siebie tę głupią świnkę morską, która teraz popiskiwała w swojej klatce.

Dean odłożył album i podszedł do niej. Uzupełnij jej jedzenie i wodę, miał się też zabrać za czyszczenie samej klatki, by zająć czymś ręce, ale w salonie pojawił się Castiel.

\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś – powiedział, podchodząc do anioła i całując go na powitanie.

Anioł odwzajemnił pocałunek, a potem bez słowa wyleczył ranę Deana.

\- Zapomniałem o niej – przyznał.

\- W porządku, nie bolała aż tak bardzo – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – Co powiedzieli archaniołowie?

\- Opowiemy o wszystkim z Gadreelem, gdy spotkamy się z Samem i Garthem. To bardzo ważne.

Dean nie miał ochoty ruszać się z domu. Chciał położyć się z Castielem do łóżka i zasnąć, był bardzo zmęczony.

\- No to chodźmy – westchnął zrezygnowany.

Dean przebrał się jeszcze, a potem z Castielem wyszli z domu i pojechali Impalą na spotkanie z Samem. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, jego młodszy brat i Garth rozmawiali z Gadreelem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że z Sarą wszystko w porządku? – Usłyszał Gadreela Dean, gdy razem z Castielem podeszli do nich.

\- Cas ją uleczył – odparł Sam i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Castiela. – Wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem wam zrobić krzywdy – tłumaczył się anioł. – Starałem się tego nie robić, ale rozkaz Asariela był silniejszy.

\- Ale udało ci się – zauważył Garth. – Z Samem i Sarą wszystko w porządku.

Gadreel wyraźnie nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale przytaknął. Tak jak z Castielem musiało pewnie minąć jeszcze trochę czasu nim zrozumie, że to nie była jego wina.

\- Dobra, koniec tych czułości – zdecydował Dean. – Mówcie, czego się dowiedzieliście.

\- Jest tak, jak mówił Gadreel – powiedział Castiel. – To proszek uaktywnił ukryte w nas pokłady mocy. Michael powiedział, że nim Bóg nas opuścił, zablokował całą tę energię, by anioły nie stanowiły aż takiego zagrożenia dla ludzi, by nie wykorzystywały jej przeciw nim tak jak wydaje się to robić Asariel.

\- Ciekawe, czy ten kretyn w ogóle wiedział, że daje swoim wrogom potężną broń – zastanawiał się Dean.

\- Pewnie nie, inaczej tamte kontrolowane anioły by jej na nas użył – stwierdził Sam. – Pewnie kazali nam pozbyć się Asariela?

Gadreel przytaknął.

\- Jego i Abaddon. Mamy to zrobić jak najszybciej.

\- Dupki mogłyby same ruszyć tyłek – wymamrotał pod nosem Dean, ale nikt niespecjalnie zwrócił na niego uwagę.

\- Lepiej będzie poprosić Belę i Victora o pomoc – zaproponował Garth. – Zeke i Castiel mają teraz więcej mocy, ale nie zaszkodzi mieć wsparcie.

\- Zawiadomię ich.

Gadreel odszedł kawałek, by wezwać Balthazara i Rachel. Dean i Castiel równie odsunęli się nieco na bok, by porozmawiać.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Dean. Pytał nie tylko o to, jak znosi niedawne wydarzenia, ale także o nową moc. Coś takiego potrafi uderzyć do głowy.

\- Czuję się świetnie – odpowiedział anioł. – Wcześniej tej mocy nie zauważyłem, ale teraz… Czuję ją w każdej komórce mojego ciała. Jest niesamowita.

\- Nareszcie nie musisz się przejmować limitem.

\- Tak. Był momentami uciążliwy. Nie zawsze mogłem przybyć do ciebie z pomocą na czas.

\- Wyobraź sobie, co ja muszę zawsze czuć.

\- Uczucie bezsilności nie jest przyjemne – zgodził się Castiel.

\- Ty masz już je z głowy.

\- Ty też. Z nową mocą nie będę potrzebować pomocy.

\- I to mnie martwi – wyznał.

Castiel musiał zorientować się, co powiedział, bo położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Pomagasz mi w inny sposób, Dean. Nie mniej ważny. Uratowałeś mnie przed kontrolą Meg.

\- Mimo to miło byłoby od czasu do czasu uratować ci tyłek – zażartował.

\- Kto wie, może będziesz mieć okazję. Może się mylę i wcale nie będę taki niepokonany.

Z jednej strony nie chciałby tego, nie lubił gdy to jego ratowano, a on nie mógł się odwdzięczyć, ale z drugiej odczuwał ulgę, że Castielowi nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie będzie go przy nim.

\- Lepiej obaj nie sprawdzajmy tego w praktyce – stwierdził w końcu.

\- Zgadzam się. Nie ryzykujmy więc bez potrzeby swoim życiem tylko po to, byśmy mogli się ratować nawzajem.

Ich rozmowa została przerwana wraz z przybyciem Beli, Victoria i ich aniołów. Na sam widok Balthazara Deanowi popsuł się humor, zwłaszcza gdy anioł kpiąco się z nim przywitał.

Szybko wyjaśnili całą sytuację z Asarielem i Abaddon. Równie szybko zdecydowali, że w znalezieniu tej drugiej pomóc im może Crowley.

\- Zna ją lepiej niż my – argumentował Garth. – Musimy go tylko przekonać do pomocy.

\- To nie powinno być trudne, sam ją nam oferował – przypomniał Sam.

Znalezienie Crowleya mogło jednak przysporzyć trochę kłopotów. Ostatnim razem pomagała im Meg, teraz musieli sobie radzić sami. O dziwo jednak z pomocą przyszedł Balthazar.

\- Patrzcie i uczcie się – powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, który Dean miał ochotę mu zetrzeć z jego twarzy.

Balthazar stwierdził, że najłatwiej będzie znaleźć Crowleya kontaktując się z Zachariaszem. Problem był taki, że anioł nie mógł zdradzać obecności króla piekieł. Balthazar miał jednak swoje sposoby, pociągnął za kilka sznurków w niebie i już po niecałej godzinie Crowley pojawił się na miejscu z towarzyszącym mu Zachariaszem, który już na wstępie nie spodobał się Deanowi. Patrzył na nich jak na jakieś robactwo, choć gorsza istota stała obok niego.

\- Żyjecie, co za niespodzianka – odezwał się Crowley. – Myślałem, że Abaddon wypruła wam flaki.

\- Poradziliśmy sobie, nie dzięki tobie – powiedział z niechęcią Dean.

\- Spieszcie się ze swoimi sprawami – popędził ich Zachariasz. – Nie mamy całego dnia.

\- A co niby robisz takiego ważnego?

Zachariasz spojrzał na Deana z wyższością, która omal nie doprowadził do bójki, którą wszcząłby oczywiście wściekły Dean. Nie lubił takich nadętych bubków.

\- Siedź cicho, ty bezwłosa małpo – rozkazał anioł. Gdyby nie Castiel przytrzymujący go w miejscu, Dean rzuciłby się na Zachariasza. Musiał popracować nad kontrolowaniem swojego gniewu.

\- Musisz pomóc nam znaleźć Abaddon. – Rozmową zajął się Sam, który był dużo spokojniejszy niż Dean.

\- A co będę z tego miał?

\- To czego chciałeś wcześniej.

\- To trochę mało.

\- Dostaniesz więcej, gdy się na coś przydasz – zdecydował Gadreel. – Pomożesz nam, czy nie?

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się. – Pozbędziecie się problemu za mnie.

Dean miał wrażenie, że Crowley coś knuje, bo poszło aż za łatwo, ale zgodzili się.

\- To koniec? – spytał znudzony Zachariasz.

Sam skinął głową na znak, że mogą już iść.

\- Skontaktuję się z wami, gdy ją znajdę – powiedział Crowley i rzucił na ziemię swoją wizytówkę. – To mój numer, jakbyście mieli jakieś pytania.

Zachariasz dotknął ramienia demona i przeniósł ich, pozostawiając grupę na ulicy. Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, ale nikt się nie odzywał. Pierwszy był Garth.

\- No… To co robimy teraz? – zapytał podnosząc wizytówkę.


	14. Rozbita rodzina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność. Mam nadzieję, że zrekompensuję się długością rozdziału.

Pozostawieni na ulicy agenci i anioły zdecydowali, że nie ma co się obijać czekając na wiadomość od Crowleya, zwłaszcza że Bela i Victor byli znudzeni siedzeniem w Chicago i mieli ochotę coś upolować. Dean ich nie zatrzymywał, sam też miał ochotę na jakieś normalne polowanie i zamierzał się z Castielem na jakieś wybrać, ale najpierw musiał się przespać. Był pewien, że gdy się położy, to prześpi cały dzień.

Victor i Rachel pojechali jako pierwsi, potem Bela i Balthazar. Gdy zostali już tylko oni ze swoim rodzeństwem i Garthem, także pojechali do domu. Dean przez całą drogę narzekał na wszystko, a szczególnie na to spotkanie, które trwało krótko i niepotrzebnie zmusiło go do wyjścia z domu.

Wciąż mamrocząc pod nosem otworzył drzwi mieszkania i rzucił niedbale klucze na szafkę stojącą obok. Szybko zdjął buty kopiąc je w byle jakim kierunku, a w drodze do sypialni zrzucał z siebie kolejne części ubrań, które lądowały na podłodze. Nie na długo jednak, bo Castiel idąc za nim podniósł je i położył na krześle przy biurku, które stało w ich pokoju.

Dean już w samym podkoszulku i koronkowych majtkach padł na łóżko i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, którą objął desperacko w obawie, że ktoś zaraz mu ją zabierze i przeszkodzi w spaniu. Nie musiał długo czekać na sen, usnął już po kilku sekundach, zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć tylko dobranoc, potem ziewnął i więcej się już nie odezwał ani nie poruszył.

Castiel przyglądał mu się chwilę z uśmiechem nim opuścił sypialnię zamykając za sobą drzwi, by hałasy z reszty domu nie zbudziły Deana. Choć wątpił, że cokolwiek jest to teraz w stanie zrobić.

Podczas gdy Dean spał, Castiel zajął się innymi rzeczami. Posprzątał między innymi klatkę Jimmy'ego, czego nie zdążył zrobić Dean. Sprzątnął też kuchnię i salon, by odciążyć partnera, który zwykle zajmował się porządkami w domu. Dean był jednak zbyt zmęczony, by cokolwiek teraz robić, Castiel postanowił więc być dobrym współlokatorem i samemu się tym zająć.

Sprzątając kuchnię zauważył, że lodówka świeci pustkami. Nie był dobry w zakupach, ale nie zamierzał budzić Deana, należał mu się odpoczynek. Castiel otworzył szafkę nad zlewem i z puszki po kawie wyjął pieniądze na zakupy. Drugą podobną skrytkę mieli w sypialni. Dean twierdził, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy zabraknie im pieniędzy albo kiedy będą potrzebowali nowego telewizora.

Z pieniędzmi bezpiecznie schowanymi w kieszeni płaszcza, Castiel zajrzał jeszcze do sypialni i przykrył Deana, który skulony leżał teraz na boku, a nie na brzuchu.

Z nową mocą pod ręką nie musiał iść do sklepu na piechotę czy jechać autobusem. To było niesamowite uczucie móc się przenosić na dowolną odległość nie martwiąc się, że zabraknie mu energii. Teraz mógł skuteczniej pomagać Deanowi i innym ludziom, nie będzie musiał się już więcej hamować. A co najważniejsze, razem z Gadreelem stanowili teraz główne siły w walce z Abaddon i Asarielem, być może to oni zadecydują o końcowym wyniku.

Sklep do którego się wybrał znajdował się daleko od ich mieszkania. Trochę go poniosło przy przenosinach, ale to dlatego, bo wciąż nie mógł się nacieszyć nowymi umiejętnościami. Pierwsze co zrobił po wejściu do środka, to oprócz wzięcia koszyka, było odnalezienie ciasta. Dean na pewno się ucieszy, gdy po obudzeniu będzie mógł je zjeść. Wybór był duży, ale Castiel bez wahania wziął ciasto z orzechami pekan i włożył je do koszyka. Teraz gdy miał już najważniejsze, mógł zająć się resztą, w tym jogurtem dla siebie.

Dean lubił tłuste jedzenie, nie zapomniał więc o bekonie, choć by nieco to zrównoważyć, wziął też trochę warzyw. Mógł w każdej chwili uleczyć partnera, ale nie chciał, by ten niepotrzebnie przytył albo nabawił się większego poziomu cholesterolu. Ludzie byli silni psychicznie, ale bardzo krusi, gdy chodziło o ich ciała.

Chodził po sklepie bez żadnego planu i często wracał do różnych stoisk, jak na przykład do owoców. Stwierdził, że Deanowi przyda się trochę witaminy C, więc powybierał nieco cytrusów, które zamierza wycisnąć i zrobić z nich sok. Zazwyczaj kupowali taki w kartonie, ale Dean czasem wspominał, zwykle przy okazji wizyty u rodziców, że Mary zawsze sama wyciskała sok dla niego i Sama, żeby zawsze mieli świeży na śniadanie przed szkołą. Castiel lubił mu przypominać takie chwile z dzieciństwa dlatego uśmiechnął się, gdy wkładał pomarańcze do koszyka i kompletnie ignorował jakiegoś mężczyznę, który narzekał, że on też chciał konkretnie te owoce. Dean już dawno kazałby mu spadać, ale Castiel wolał w takiej sytuacji milczeć. Zdążył się nauczyć, że milczenie albo rozwściecza ludzi bardziej albo ich niepokoi, a w jego przypadku zwykle kończyło się na tym drugim. Dean uważał, że to dlatego, bo wygląda przerażająco przeszywając ludzi swoim wzrokiem. Castiel nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, bo patrzył się normalnie.

Pokonany mężczyzna odszedł gdzieś, ale Castiel nie został na długo sam. Gdy wybierał kolejne owoce, ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Nim jeszcze się odwrócił, a osoba wypowiedziała jego imię, już wiedział, kto to.

\- Nie za daleko na zakupy, Cas?

Za nim stała Sara, również robiąca zakupy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy się do niej odwrócił. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Sama albo Gadreela, ale nigdzie ich nie zauważył, musiała przyjść bez któregoś z nich.

\- Poniosło mnie – odparł szczerze, choć bez wdawania się w szczegóły. – Jak się czujesz?

Wyczuwał, że dziecko w jej łonie jest zdrowe, ona sama także, ale ludzie lubili dostawać takie pytania od znajomych.

\- Dobrze – odparł, głaskając się po brzuchu. Nie był duży, ledwo co był wypukły i mało kto rozpoznałby to jako ciąże. Może kobiety, które już niejedno dziecko urodziły. – Sam z jakiegoś powodu stał się strasznie przewrażliwiony na punkcie mojego bezpieczeństwa, a gdy zadzwoniłam dzisiaj do Zeke'a, to zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie i nie chciał się spotkać jak zwykle. Wiesz może, co ich obu ugryzło?

Oczywiście, że wiedział, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Atak Gadreela był dla Sary tylko snem i pewnie go już nawet nie pamiętała, choć wszystko wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy. Sam Gadreela nie winił za to, co się stało, ale zmartwienie w jego przypadku było zrozumiałe. Powinno mu minąć za kilka dni. Z samym Gadreelem będzie ciężej. Castiel postanowił, że z nim porozmawia i przekona go, że odsuwając się od Sary wcale sobie nie pomaga.

\- Do Sama dotarło pewnie w końcu, że zostanie ojcem – odpowiedział. – Zawsze są wtedy przewrażliwieni.

Sara zaśmiała się.

\- Pewnie masz rację.

\- A Zeke pewnie jest zajęty. Może spróbuj zadzwonić później.

\- Tak zrobię – zgodziła się. – Sam padł na łóżku zaraz po powrocie do domu, dlatego mogłam w spokoju pójść po zakupy. Twój Winchester też taki zmęczony?

\- Nawet bardzo. Nie sądzę, że w najbliższym czasie się obudzi.

\- Ty nie jesteś zmęczony?

\- Jestem już przyzwyczajony – przyznał. – Postanowiłem wyręczyć Deana w zakupach, żeby go już nie męczyć.

\- To miłe z twojej strony. Dean jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem, że cię ma.

\- Ja też.

Sara uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło nim wzięła go pod ramię i zaczęła prowadzić.

\- Chodź, dokończymy razem zakupy. Podwieźć cię później do domu?

\- Nie trzeba – odparł od razu. Po zakupach zamierzał złożyć wizytę Gadreelowi i tak też zrobił, gdy tylko pożegnał się z Sarą i życzył jej miłego dnia.

Choć był obładowany zakupami, nie przeniósł się najpierw do domu tylko od razu do brata, którego znaleźć nie było trudno. Siedział nad brzegiem jeziora i wpatrywał się w taflę wody. Dzień był chłodny, więc ludzi nie było dużo, a ci, którzy tu byli, przebiegali tylko obok nie zwracając uwagi na dziwnego mężczyznę, który siedział po turecku na wilgotnym piasku.

\- Castiel – przywitał się z nim Gadreel, nie odrywając oczu od jeziora.

\- Gadreel – odparł i stawiając zakupy na ziemi, usiadł obok brata. – Sara powiedziała mi, że jej unikasz.

\- Zadzwoniła tylko raz – wytłumaczył się. – Odmówiłem spotkania, trudno jednorazowy przypadek nazwać unikaniem.

\- Prawda – zgodził się Castiel. – Ale obaj wiemy, że nie zamierzasz poprzestać na jednej odmowie.

\- Robię tylko to, dzięki czemu będzie bezpieczna.

\- Jest bez swojego stróża.

\- Bo stróż stał się zagrożeniem.

Castiel spojrzał na brata, gdy usłyszał w jego słowach ból. To było oczywiste, że chciałby spotkać się z Sarą i zapewne ją przeprosić, ale tego drugiego nie mógł zrobić. Za bardzo się bał zbliżyć.

\- Nie jesteś zagrożeniem, Gadreel – powiedział mu. – To nie była twoja wina.

\- Ty też bałeś się zbliżać do Deana – zauważył, ignorując jego słowa.

Gadreel miał rację. Bał się, ale wtedy Dean uświadomił mu, że robi źle i wcale nie pomaga tym ani sobie, ani jemu, wręcz przeciwnie.

\- To żadne rozwiązanie, bracie – tłumaczył dalej. – Sara tęskni za tobą.

Gadreel pokręcił głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Nie mogę jej znowu zrobić krzywdy.

\- Rozumiem aż za dobrze. – Sam też jeszcze sobie nie wybaczył tego, co zrobił Deanowi, ale nie mógł przez następnych kilka miesięcy być z dala od niego tylko dlatego, że bał się powtórki wydarzeń. – Też się boję, Gadreel. Wiem, że to absurdalne, bo nic mnie już nie kontroluje, ale boję się. Dean jednak mi ufa. Więc ja też próbuję sobie zaufać i to pomaga. Ty też powinieneś spróbować. Nawet gdyby Sara to wszystko pamiętała, gdyby jej to wytłumaczyć, na pewno też dalej by ci ufała.

\- To trudne – przyznał Gadreel. – Wstydzę się tego, co zrobiłem.

\- Ja też. Ale nie możemy pozwolić, by nas to zatrzymało. Inaczej możemy narazić ważne dla nas osoby na niebezpieczeństwo. Sara jest bezpieczniejsza z tobą niż bez ciebie.

\- Tak myślisz? – spytał z niepewnością w głosie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział od razu. – Poza tym, Sara tęskni za tobą. Zadzwoń do niej.

Gadreel długo się nad tym zastanawiał, ale w końcu wyjął swoją komórkę i zadzwonił.

\- Witaj, Saro – przywitał się. – Czy mogę… Mogę wpaść z wizytą?

Castiel uważnie obserwował reakcję anioła. Gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, nie było już wątpliwości, że Sara się zgodziła.

\- Nie idź do niej zbyt szybko – poradził jeszcze bratu. – Pomyśli, że stałeś pod jej drzwiami.

\- Dziękuję, Castiel. – Gadreel wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, którą Castiel uścisnął z uśmiechem. – Nie pójdziesz ze mną, żeby mnie przypilnować?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dasz sobie radę.

Oba anioły wstały, ale Castiel podniósł też zakupy. Zdał sobie teraz sprawę, że może powinien był jednak je odnieść, bo na dnie jednej z toreb leżało pudełko lodów.

\- Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił – wyznał Gadreel.

\- Sam w końcu by cię namówił na spotkanie z Sarą – stwierdził bez żadnych wątpliwości Castiel. – Nie mógłbyś jej unikać przez wieczność.

\- Taki miałem zamiar.

\- Nie byłbyś z tym szczęśliwy. – Wiedział to, bo gdy sam unikał kontaktu z Deanem, też czuł się potwornie. Teraz jeszcze bardziej doceniał to, co między nimi jest, bo gdy przez moment próbował to od siebie odsunąć, to było jak wyrywanie własnymi rękami swojego serca. Jakby tracił połowę siebie. Wciąż bał się tego, co może zrobić, ale musiał przezwyciężyć ten strach, a Dean swoją obecnością i zaufaniem mu w tym pomagał. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Sara i Sam pomogą Gadreelowi w takim samym stopniu. Tylko najpierw musi się do nich obojga zbliżyć i zaufać im.

\- Nie – zgodził się Gadreel. – Nie byłbym. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc.

\- Nie ma za co.

Castiel wrócił w końcu do domu i od razu zabrał się za odkładanie wszystkiego na właściwe miejsce. Na szczęście lody przetrwały, prawdopodobnie dzięki chłodnemu powietrzu. Gdy wszystko było już schowane, Castiel wszedł do sypialni i po rozebraniu się dołączył do chrapiącego na łóżku Deana. Objął go delikatnie, tak by go nie zbudzić i od razu poczuł się lepiej, gdy trzymał go w swoich ramionach. Zadowolony zamknął oczy i zaczął czuwać, dopóki Dean się nie obudził, co nastąpiło dopiero następnego dnia wcześnie rano.

Dean długo się budził. Na początku tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i próbował znowu zasnąć, a gdy to mu nie wyszło, powoli zaczął się przeciągać. Dwa razy uderzył przy tym Castiela, ale ani on ani anioł nie zwrócili na to uwagi.

W końcu Dean otworzył zaspane oczy i spojrzał na Castiela, który leżał na swojej połowie łóżka i wpatrywał się w niego z ciekawością.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Dean nim ziewnął przeciągle. – Która godzina?

\- Dochodzi piąta – odparł, spoglądając na zegarek stojący przy łóżku.

\- Niemożliwe. Było później, gdy się kładłem.

\- Dean, jest już następny dzień – zauważył.

Dean spojrzał na niego zdzwiony nim również zerknął na zegar i odczytał datę. 4 września. Faktycznie przespał cały poprzedni dzień.

\- Leżałeś tu tak ze mną cały czas?

\- Wcześniej zrobiłem zakupy i posprzątałem mieszkanie – odpowiedział z dumą. – Ale potem, tak, leżałem tu z tobą przez resztę dnia i całą noc.

\- Nie nudziło cię to? – spytał, przecierając oczy. Cieszyło go, że Castiel był przy nim cały ten czas, ale czuł się też trochę źle, że zabrał mu tyle czasu, który mógłby spożytkować w inny sposób.

\- Nie. Zresztą miałem ochotę spędzić ten czas z tobą – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. Dean odwzajemnił go i znów się przeciągnął. Wtedy to zauważył, że na poduszce obok jego głowy leży małe piórko. Dmuchnął w nie, a ono powędrowało w górę i opadło bliżej Castiela, który złapał je i bez ostrzeżenia zaczął nim przejeżdżać Deanowi po twarzy.

\- Co ty robisz? – zaśmiał się, bo piórko go łaskotało, jednak jego próby odsunięcia ręki anioła od twarzy spełzły na niczym, głównie dlatego, bo nie zależało mu na tym aż tak bardzo.

Castiel nie odpowiedział tylko ułożył piórko na policzku Deana i zostawił je tam, przyglądając mu się.

\- Ładnie byś wyglądał ze skrzydłami – stwierdził nagle.

Dean zabrał piórko i znów w nie dmuchnął, tym razem jednak wylądowało na podłodze.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Ładnie byłoby ci ze skrzydłami. Byłbyś wspaniałym aniołem, Dean.

\- To niemożliwe – zauważył siadając i opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka. – Jestem za mało święty na anioła. Chyba bliżej mi do demona.

\- Nie mów tak. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Popełniasz błędy, ale starasz się je naprawiać. Zasługujesz na bycie aniołem.

Dean uśmiechnął się czując, jak się rumieni. Zawstydzony pochylił głowę i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

\- Mama kiedyś nazywała mnie swoim aniołkiem – wyznał.

\- Twoja matka to mądra kobieta. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wiedziała o świecie nadprzyrodzonym.

\- Lepie nie. To tylko same kłopoty.

\- Prędzej czy później się o tym dowie. Plan archaniołów w końcu wejdzie w końcową fazę i wszyscy poznają ten sekret. Tak będzie lepiej, będą wiedzieć, jak się bronić.

\- Może masz rację. – Dean westchnął i niechętnie wyszedł spod ciepłej kołdry, by usiąść na krawędzi łóżka. – Co robimy przed pracą?

\- Mogę nam zrobić śniadanie – zaoferował Castiel, dołączając do partnera.

\- Znowu coś spalisz.

\- Postaram się nie. – Nie zważając na to, że Dean dopiero co się obudził, Castiel złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. – Idź wziąć prysznic, ja wszystko przygotuję.

\- Okej – odparł Dean z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. Zawsze gdy Castiel całował go w taki sposób, czuł się niezwykle błogo.

Po szybkim prysznicu, Dean dołączył do anioła w kuchni, gdzie w pocie czoła próbował on zrobić coś jadalnego dla nich obu. Ponieważ nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze, postanowił mu pomóc, odpychając go biodrem od kuchenki, zanim wznieci pożar.

\- Zróbmy coś bez używania ognia – zasugerował z uśmiechem i otworzył jedną z szafek nad głową. – Hej, mamy Pop-tarts!

\- Kupiłem je wczoraj – powiedział Castiel.

\- No to mamy już część śniadania. – Uradowany Dean pomachał aniołowi przed twarzą pudełkiem tostów, nim wręczył mu je do ręki i kazał włożyć do tostera. Po otwarciu lodówki, do której chwilę potem podszedł, spotkała go kolejna niespodzianka. – Ciasto! Cas, jesteś zajebisty.

\- Dziękuję – odparł anioł z uśmiechem, przyglądając się piekącym się tostom.

\- Zjemy je po śniadaniu – zdecydował i wyjął je z lodówki wraz z butelką mleka. Wszystko postawił na szafce i szybko przygotował im obu dwie miski płatków z odrobiną cynamonu do smaku. Pop-tarts też były już gotowy i choć nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy je robili i tak zaskoczyły Castiela, gdy wysunęły się z tostera.

Z tak gotowym śniadaniem usiedli na kanapie przed telewizorem i zabrali się do jedzenia oglądając powtórki Golden Girls, choć przez chrupanie płatków niewiele słyszeli. Miło było jednak siedzieć razem w samej bieliźnie i leniuchować. Dean czuł się jak w niebie.

Napchani płatkami i ciastem, Dean i Castiel pojechali do pracy, nie zamierzali jednak spędzić całego dnia w biurze. Obaj mieli ochotę na jakąś prostą sprawę z dala od Chicago. Musieli złapać oddech po ostatnich wydarzeniach, a krótkie polowanie nadawało się do tego w sam raz, było jak wakacje.

Nie trzeba było długo przekonywać Bobby'ego, by dał im coś do roboty, nawet się ucieszył, gdy pojawili się w jego biurze właśnie z taką propozycją. Podał im teczkę z aktami sprawy w Norfolk w Nebrasce. W ciągu miesiąca zaginęło tam jedenaście osób, wszystkie z tej samej okolicy i co najgorsze, bez żadnego śladu. Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że za wszystkim stoi jakieś monstrum. Człowiek zawsze zostawia ślady.

Castiel wrócił na chwilę do domu, by oddać Jimmy'ego pod opiekę sąsiada. Nim wrócił, Dean zdążył w tym czasie wyjść z biura i wsiąść do samochodu. Anioł wystraszył go, gdy pojawił się niespodziewanie na siedzeniu obok.

\- Masz szczęście, że nie prowadziłem – mruknął pod nosem, ale Castiel go nie słuchał, był zbyt zajęty ekscytowaniem się swoimi nowymi mocami. Dean zastanawiał się, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa.

Norfolk nie leżało zbyt daleko, ale i tak szykowało się osiem godzin jazdy. Wstąpili więc po drodze po coś do jedzenia i dopiero wtedy wyjechali z miasta. Dean włączył muzykę, by nie siedzieć w całkowitej ciszy, ale ustawił ją na tyle cicho, by mogli w razie czego bez problemu ze sobą rozmawiać. Castiel był jednak milczący i wyglądało na to, że nie ma ochoty na rozmowy, bo tylko wyglądał przez okno. Uwadze Deana nie uszło jednak to, że anioł wybija palcami rytm grającej muzyki.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi Dean został zmuszony do zatrzymania się na stacji benzynowej. Całkiem o tym zapomniał przed wyjazdem, ale przynajmniej mógł teraz rozprostować nogi. Castiel o dziwo też wyszedł z samochodu i obszedł go, by stanąć obok Deana.

\- Co tam, Cas? – zapytał anioła.

\- Nie sądzę, by wydarzyło się w czasie jazdy tak wiele, by było o czym opowiadać – odparł Castiel.

\- Jestem po prostu ciekaw, o czym myślisz – wyjaśnił. – Nie odezwałeś się ani słowem odkąd ruszyliśmy. Coś cię trapi?

Martwiło go to, bo gdy byli jeszcze w domu nic dziwnego u anioła nie zauważył, był w dobrym humorze i nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Teraz zresztą też nie, ale może po prostu dobrze to ukrywał.

\- Myślałem o Asarielu – wyznał anioł. – O tym co ma z zabijania aniołów.

\- Ta, też tego nie rozumiem – zgodził się. – Znaczy, jasne, jak każdy żądny władzy tyran musi pokazać jaki to jest silny, ale przecież anioły to stado bezmózgich baranów – bez obrazy – które pójdą za każdym silnym przywódcą. Po co je więc zabijać?

\- Pamiętaj, że to nie on je zabił tylko Abaddon – przypomniał Castiel. – Może to służy pokazaniu jej potęgi, a nie jego.

\- Albo współpracuje z kimś jeszcze – zaproponował. Castiel spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany. – No co? Asariel wygląda jak płotka, a nie mistrz zbrodni. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktoś go wykorzystywał tak jak on wykorzystuje Abaddon.

\- Ktokolwiek jeszcze za tym stoi, trzeba go powstrzymać, bo najwyraźniej ma ważne powody, by zabijać własne rodzeństwo. Tak nie powinno być, anioły powinny żyć ze sobą w zgodzie i wypełniać misję powierzoną im przez Boga.

\- Im? – zdziwił się Dean. Castiel nie zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. – Powiedziałeś „im", nie „nam".

Anioł w końcu pojął, co powiedział i zmieszał się momentalnie.

\- Przejęzyczyłem się – wytłumaczył. Dean nie był tego taki pewny, ale nie naciskał. Nie chciał, by Castiel czuł się, jakby zdradzał własną rodzinę z powodu użycia złego zaimka.

Po zatankowaniu ruszyli w dalszą drogę i dotarli na miejsce około drugiej po południu. Nie tracąc czasu na motele czy krótki odpoczynek, pojechali od razu na posterunek policji, gdzie komendant – uroczy starszy pan – przyjął ich do swojego biura od razu, proponując nawet herbatę po długiej podroży. To był chyba najsympatyczniejszy policjant, jakiego Dean kiedykolwiek spotkał. Szybko nawet zrozumiał, dlaczego przyjął ich AŻ tak miło.

\- Mój syn też jest w FBI, wiecie? – powiedział, gdy stawiał przed nimi kubki z herbatą, którą zgodzili się przyjąć. – Ale pewnie go nie znacie, pracuje w Waszyngtonie.

\- Jesteśmy z Chicago, proszę pana – wyjaśnił Dean biorąc kubek do ręki. Choć nie było specjalnie zimno, to i tak westchnął, gdy napił się ciepłej herbaty.

\- No to go nie znacie – stwierdził ostatecznie, rozsiadając się w swoim fotelu. – Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście. Te zaginięcia wydają się nie być czymś skomplikowanym, ale kompletnie przez nie zgłupieliśmy. Nie wiemy gdzie szukać, a używaliśmy psów. Nic nie znalazły.

\- Są jakieś ślady, cokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc? – spytał Dean. Według akt nie było nic, ale może to były stare dokumenty sprzed kilku tygodni.

Komendant pokręcił głową.

\- Nic. Dlatego was wezwaliśmy, może wam się uda coś znaleźć. – Mężczyzna podał Castielowi akta, bardziej dokładne niż te, które dał im Bobby.

\- Wszystkie porwania miały miejsce w nocy – przeczytał anioł. – Czasami nawet z innymi domownikami w domu. Żadnych śladów włamania czy walki.

\- To musi być profesjonalista – odezwał się komendant. – Tylko po co ich porywa, skoro nawet nie chce okupu?

\- Świry są wszędzie – stwierdził Dean, odstawiając pusty do połowy kubek na biurko. – Może go to podnieca albo jest niezrównoważony. Tak czy inaczej, w końcu popełni błąd.

\- Przez miesiąc go nie popełnił – zauważył komendant – co jak porwie kolejną osobę i znów nie zostawi śladów? Sąsiedzi porwanych już są zaniepokojeni, a gazety rozpisują się o tym codziennie.

\- Znajdziemy tych ludzi, proszę się nie martwić. – Dean dopił szybko herbatę i wstał ze swojego miejsca. – Nie takie sprawy rozwiązywaliśmy.

\- Wierzę wam. – Komendant również wstał i razem z Deanem uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Powodzenia.

\- Przyda się. Cas, idziemy.

Zaczytujący się do tej pory w aktach Castiel wstał wreszcie i również pożegnał się z komendantem.

\- Wiesz co to może być? – zapytał Dean, gdy wyszli z budynku.

\- Nie wiem. Musimy sprawdzić miejsce porwania, może potwór zostawił ślad niewidoczny dla ludzi.

\- Dobry pomysł. – Dean otworzył teczkę z aktami i znalazł adres ostatniej ofiary, która zaginęła dwa dni temu. Nie zwrócił uwagę na imię i nazwisko dlatego trochę się zdziwił, gdy po zajechaniu na miejsce drzwi otworzyła im muzułmanka z hidżabem zakrywającym jej głowę i ramiona. Poza tym była ubrana normalnie, co jeszcze bardziej zbiło Deana z tropu.

\- Tak? – zapytała ich kobieta, gdy żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

\- Um… - Dean zapomniał języka w gębie i nawet nie pomyślał, by wyjąć swoją odznakę. Stał więc jak głupek z otwartym dziobem, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa.

Na jego szczęście Castiel uratował go przed kompromitacją i sam załatwił wszystko, włącznie z pokazaniem odznaki.

\- FBI, agenci Winchester i Novak. Pani jest Jakuta Malak?

\- Panowie w sprawie zaginięcia mojej siostry?

\- Tak, możemy zadać pani kilka pytań?

Jakuta wpuściła ich do środka i poprowadziła do salonu. Dean – dalej w szoku – oglądał dom nie rozumiejąc, czemu wygląda jak u przeciętnego Amerykanina. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że muzułmanie mieszkają inaczej, że ubierają się inaczej. Tymczasem wszystko wyglądało tutaj jak u nich w domu. Był nawet telewizor!

Kobieta posadziła ich na kanapie i tak jak komendant zaproponowała coś do picia, ale tym razem odmówili. Na stoliku przed nimi Dean zauważył zdjęcie Jakuty i jej siostry. Obie wygłupiały się, pozując do fotografii i wcale nie wyglądały na nieszczęśliwe jak to często pokazywali w telewizji, gdy mówiono niebezpieczeństwie jakie niesie ze sobą muzułmaństwo. Jakuta dosłownie przewróciła światopogląd Deana do góry nogami.

\- Zafira zaginęła dwa dni temu w nocy – powiedziała dziewczyna, nie czekając na ich pytania. – Rano jak zawsze weszłam do jej pokoju, by ją obudzić, a jej nie było. Z początku myślałam, że już wstała i gdzieś wyszła, ale jej buty i kurtka były przy drzwiach. Od razu zawiadomiłam policję.

\- Przyjęli zgłoszenie?

\- Tak, bo to nie było pierwsze zaginięcie w tej okolicy – wyjaśniła roztrzęsionym głosem. – Obie słyszałyśmy o tych porwaniach, ale nie sądziłam, że nas też to spotka, zwłaszcza że po pierwszych trzech porwaniach zmieniłyśmy zamki na mocniejsze, włączyłyśmy nawet alarm.

\- Nie włączył się w nocy? – spytał Castiel. W przeciwieństwie do Deana nie był w ogóle zaskoczony wyglądem kobiety i jej mieszkania. Nie wyglądał nawet na złego, że wyznaje nie tego Boga, co trzeba.

\- Nie. Policja sprawdziła drzwi, okno, wszystko. Żaden zamek nie był wyłamany, po prostu został otwarty.

\- Porywacz mógł posłużyć się wytrychem – zauważył Dean. – Niektórzy potrafią otworzyć nawet bardzo skomplikowane zamki.

\- To samo powiedziała policja.

\- Czy pani siostra miała jakiś wrogów, kogoś, kto mógł chcieć ją skrzywdzić?

\- Jest kilka osób, które nienawidzą nas za naszą religię i twierdzą, że jesteśmy terrorystkami, ale do tej pory tylko gadali – wyjaśniła. – Myślą panowie, że to mogli być oni?

Dean wcale tak nie myślał. Gdyby chodziło tylko o nienawiść do muzułmanów, nie porwano by też innych osób, a z tego co zdążył zauważyć na zdjęciach, jedna osoba wyglądała jak mokry sen Hitlera, więc nie mogło chodzić o rasizm.

\- Sprawdzamy wszystkie możliwości – wytłumaczył Castiel. – Czy możemy się rozejrzeć w pokoju pani siostry?

\- Oczywiście, zaprowadzę panów.

Pokój Zafiry znajdował się na piętrze i również miał zamek w drzwiach, które Jakuta otworzyła kluczem, wpuszczając agentów do środka.

\- Policja powiedziała, że porywacz wszedł przez okno – powiedziała im stojąc w progu, podczas gdy oni rozglądali się po pokoju.

Dean podszedł do okna i otworzył je, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Obok nie było żadnego drzewa, po którym porywacz mógł się wspiąć, ale miejsca na drabinę było dość. Nawet z tej wysokości Dean zauważył ślady w ziemi, jakie po niej pozostały. Mogli już na pewno wykluczyć ducha, który nie potrzebowałby drabiny do wspięcia się na górę. Wciąż jednak pozostawało sporo innych potworów, które mogły to zrobić. Tylko który potwór otwierał zamek zamiast go po prostu wyłamać?

\- Nie słyszała pani nic podejrzanego? Nie zbudziły żadne hałasy? – zapytał Dean zamykając okno.

\- Mam twardy sen – wyjaśniła i pociągnęła nosem. – Może gdyby nie to, to bym coś usłyszała.

\- Proszę się nie obwiniać, ewidentnie mamy do czynienia z profesjonalistą. Jeśli nie chciał, by go usłyszano, to nie mogła pani nic zrobić.

Jego słowa niewiele dały, bo choć Jakuta pokiwała głową, dalej było widać, że się obwinia. Pewnie była starsza od Zafiry.

\- Nie widzę nic podejrzanego – oznajmił Castiel, który przez cały ten czas badał każdy kawałek pokoju, szukając śladów istoty nadnaturalnej. Dean nie miał pewności, czy rzeczywiście nic nie znalazł, czy nie chciał tego powiedzieć przy kobiecie.

\- Policja też nic nie znalazła – dodał. – Niedobrze. Musimy się rozejrzeć w innych miejscach. Dziękujemy, że nas pani wpuściła.

\- Wszystko dla mojej siostry – odparła. Była już na skraju łez, dlatego Dean postanowił jej dalej nie denerwować ich obecnością. Razem z Castielem pożegnali się i ruszyli do kolejnego domu. Chcieli sprawdzić wszystkie, by na pewno czegoś nie przeoczyć.

\- Znalazłeś jakiś ślad? – spytał partnera Dean, gdy znaleźli się w Impali.

\- Nic. Albo ślad już zniknął albo nigdy go tam nie było. Wyczułem tylko obecność człowieka.

\- Może w następnym będziemy mieli więcej szczęścia. Ślady pazurów, woreczek złego uroku, cokolwiek.

Dean nie lubił porwań, bo nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy porwana osoba jeszcze żyje, czy nie i czy szukając jej nie natkną się na zwłoki zamiast na żywego człowieka. To był dla rodziny wielki stres, zwłaszcza gdy porwany znikał na długo i nie było po nim żadnego śladu jak w tych przypadkach. Jakuta zapewne wierzyła jeszcze, że jej siostra się znajdzie, zaginęła dopiero dwa dni temu. Rodzina pierwszej porwanej osoby pewnie już straciła nadzieję, że policja odnajdzie ją żywą.

Współczuł tym ludziom, sam wiedział jak to jest, gdy bliska ci osoba znika i grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. Wciąż pamiętał jak się bał, gdy Bobby powiedział o zaginięciu Sama. Na szczęście oni znaleźli go na czas. Mieszkańcy Norfolk mogli nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

Po przeszukaniu kolejnych domów i przepytaniu rodzin, Dean i Castiel w końcu znaleźli motel, w którym zamierzali spędzić noc. Weszli do swojego pokoju zawiedzeni, bo nie natrafili na nic. Nawet Castiel nie był w stanie znaleźć jakiegoś śladu, zupełnie jakby ofiary rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a nie zostały porwane. Dean martwił się, że rzeczywiście będą musieli czekać na kolejne porwanie, które tym razem może przyniesie im jakiś ślad.

Tej nocy Dean spał w łóżku sam, bo Castiel przez całą noc stał przy oknie i wyglądał na zewnątrz, tak jakby bał się, że porywacz wybierze sobie na ofiarę jednego z nich. Dean nie miał mu tego za złe, czuł się nawet bezpiecznie wiedząc, że anioł stoi na straży, ale skoro i tak nie musiał spać, to mógł pilnować go z łóżka.

Rano Deana obudził telefon, który na jego nieszczęście leżał zaraz na stoliku obok łóżka i był okropnie głośny. Z jękiem sięgnął po komórkę i odebrał, przedstawiając się zaspanym głosem.

\- Agencie Winchester, mówi komendant Jefferson.

Na Deana podziałało to jak kubeł zimnej wody. Całkiem już przebudzony usiadł na łóżku i włączył w telefonie głośnik, by i Castiel mógł słyszeć.

\- Coś się stało, komendancie? – zapytał szukając spodni, by w czasie rozmowy się ubrać.

\- Porwano kolejną osobę. Tym razem sprawca zostawił wiadomość.

To było to, na to czekali. Co prawda nie była to pomyłka, ale i z takiej wiadomości mogli się wiele dowiedzieć przy odrobinie szczęścia.

\- Jaka to wiadomość?

\- Lepiej, żebyście sami zobaczyli – powiedział komendant. – Ja sam nie wiem, co o niej myśleć.

\- Proszę podać adres, zaraz tam będziemy.

Po skończonej rozmowie Dean dokończył ubieranie się i razem z Castielem szybko popędzili na miejsce porwania.

\- Może teraz coś wyczujesz – zasugerował aniołowi. – Ślad jest świeży.

\- Nie nastawiaj się na to, Dean. Porywacz jest cwany, może się kryć przed moimi umiejętnościami.

\- Więcej optymizmu, Cas. Przynajmniej w końcu coś mamy.

Na miejscu znajdowała się już policja i niewielki tłum zaniepokojonych gapiów. Dean zauważył wśród nich Jakutę, której dom znajdował się niedaleko. Dwie osoby wykłócały się o coś z policjantem, gdy Dean i Castiel przeszli obok. Zdołali wychwycić tylko pojedyncze słowa, ale najwyraźniej ludzie domagali się bezpieczeństwa. Mieszkańcy ginęli z dnia na dzień, a policja nic na to nie mogła poradzić chociaż komendant ewidentnie się starał.

Zrozpaczeni członkowie rodziny porwanej osoby stali przed domem i składali zeznania. Była to kobieta z dwójką dzieci, które nawet nie rozumiały, co się dzieje, były na to za małe. Instynkt w Deanie kazał mu do nich podejść i jakoś je pocieszyć, ale nie miał na to czasu. Zresztą na pewno wolałyby pocieszenie od matki niż obcego faceta.

\- Komendant jest na górze – powiedział im jeden z policjantów, gdy tylko ich rozpoznał.

\- Dzięki.

Szybko weszli po schodach i poszli do jedynego otwartego pokoju, z którego co i rusz wychodzili technicy z nieciekawymi minami. Pewnie znowu nic nie mogli znaleźć. Komendant też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy go zobaczyli, ale natychmiast się rozpromienił, gdy to on zobaczył ich.

\- Dobrze, że panowie są. Czekaliśmy na waszą opinię.

\- To jest ta wiadomość? – zapytał Dean.

\- Tak.

\- Jezu.

Na ścianie na wprost łóżka napisano krwią duży napis WIDZĘ CIĘ. Nigdzie indziej nie było ani kropelki krwi, porywacz bardzo uważał, by nie nabrudzić. Na pewno nie był to jakiś krwiożerczy potwór tylko rozumna istota. Ale komu chciała przekazać tę wiadomość? Ofierze? Jej rodzinie? Policji? Zamiast odpowiedzi, wiadomość dostarczyła tylko więcej pytań.

\- Kto został porwany? – spytał Castiel.

\- William Howard. Żona spała zaraz obok, porywacz dużo ryzykował.

\- Sukinsyn bawi się z nami – stwierdził Dean. Nie potrafił znaleźć innego wytłumaczenia czemu miałby porywać mężczyznę, który spał zaraz obok swojej żony, skoro gdzieś indziej przyszłoby mu to łatwiej.

\- Komendancie, czy może pan wyprowadzić stąd swoich ludzi? – poprosił Castiel.

\- Po co? Jeszcze nie skończyli oględzin.

\- Lepiej mi się myśli bez tego hałasu – wyjaśnił. – Tylko trzy minuty.

Komendant spojrzał na nich obu podejrzliwie.

\- No dobra, ale tylko trzy minuty – zgodził się. – Wszyscy poza agentami wychodzą! – krzyknął i już po chwili sypialnia zaczęła pustoszeć. Gdy zostali w niej już tylko oni dwaj, Dean zamknął drzwi i podszedł do partnera.

\- Co chcesz zrobić?

Castiel bez słowa podszedł do ściany i dotknął palcem krwawego napisu. Dean myślał, że chce sprawdzić, jak bardzo jest świeża, ale wtedy anioł włożył palec do ust i skosztował krwi.

\- Ludzka – powiedział po chwili, mlaskając jakby właśnie zjadł coś przepysznego.

\- Myślisz, że należy do ofiary?

\- Tego nie mogę powiedzieć, nie badam DNA – wyjaśnił. – Ale to może stwierdzić policja, niech oni się tym zajmą.

\- A my?

\- Nic tu po nas. Nie wyczuwam obecność żadnej istoty nadprzyrodzonej, byli tu tylko ludzie.

\- Szlag by to – przeklął Dean.

\- Słyszę komendanta. Planuje kolejne poszukiwania z udziałem psów. Dołączymy do nich.

\- Po co?

\- Porywacz musi się gdzieś ukrywać. Może nie znajdą go psy, ale jeśli przebywa dość dużo w jednym miejscu, to ślad tam pozostał.

\- Co jak nie?

\- Myślę, że wtedy sam nas znajdzie. Dla kogoś tę wiadomość zostawił.

\- Myślisz, że dla nas?

\- Dopóki tu nie przyjechaliśmy, żadnych wiadomości nie było – zauważył Castiel.

Dean musiał się z nim zgodzić. Czyżby więc to wszystko było pułapką na nich obu? Może Asariel lub Abaddon postanowili się ich pozbyć. Ale wszystko trwało już od miesiąca, dużo dłużej niż oni siedzieli w sprawie masakr aniołów. Mieli jednak dość wrogów, by któryś chciał się zemścić. Stwórca Benny'ego mógł nie mieć wszystkich swoich dzieci w metrze, gdy je wybili, jeden z wampirów mógł zapragnąć zemsty. Ale czy czekałby na nią tak długo i zastawiał pułapkę w innym stanie? Zwłaszcza że nie mógł mieć pewności, czy to oni zostaną przydzieleni do tej sprawy, a nie ktoś inny. To nie miało żadnego sensu.

Do pokoju wszedł z powrotem komendant. Jego ludzie stali w progu i czekali na pozwolenie na kontynuowanie pracy.

\- Dowiedzieliście się czegoś? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Dean nie bardzo wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć, bo trop mieli, nawet jeśli niewielki i niezbyt pomocny. Nie mogli jednak powiedzieć, że porywacz prawdopodobnie zastawił na nich pułapkę, bo później mieliby problem z wyjaśnieniem wszystkiego, jeśli się go pozbędą i to prawdopodobnie bez pozostawienia żadnych śladów. To był minus polowania na potwory. Zabijali takiego i wyjeżdżali z miasta, a policja zostawała z nierozwiązaną sprawą, ustawały tylko morderstwa, ale tacy ludzie jak komendant jeszcze przez długi czas mieli nie wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się stało.

\- Mamy pewne podejrzenia – odparł w końcu Dean, ale niezbyt pewnie. Stary i doświadczony komendant od razu wyniuchał podstęp, o dziwo jednak nic nie powiedział. Pewnie dzięki synowi w FBI wiedział, jak agenci czasami pracują i że ukrywanie informacji przed policją to u nich nic nowego.

\- Czy moi ludzie mogą wam jakoś pomóc? – zapytał.

\- Nie, poradzimy sobie – odmówił od razu. – Chcielibyśmy jednak wziąć udział w poszukiwaniach z psami.

\- Skąd wy to…

\- Musimy już iść, mamy jeszcze coś do sprawdzenia.

Dean pociągnął Castiela za sobą i obaj opuścili dom, przed którym tłum gapiów nieco już zmalał, jednak dwie osoby dalej wykłócały się z pilnującym miejsca zbrodni policjantem. Rodziny zaginionego nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, ale Dean dostrzegł znowu Jakutę, rozmawiała z jakimś mężczyzną i była przy tym bardzo zapłakana. Oba te widoki sprawiły, że jeszcze bardziej zapragnął złapać potwora odpowiedzialnego za te porwania.

Ponieważ wciąż było wcześnie rano, Dean postanowił najpierw zjeść śniadanie nim zajmą się dalej sprawą. Miał nadzieję, że zdążą przed poszukiwaniami z udziałem psów.

Pojechali do małej knajpki w centrum miasta i zamówili sobie coś do jedzenia. Gdy kelner przyniósł już im posiłek i mieli pewność, że nikt nie będzie już im przeszkadzał, zaczęli rozmawiać.

\- Jeśli masz rację i to dla nas była zostawiona ta wiadomość, to musimy sprawdzić, czy już wcześniej i w innych miejscach były takie przypadki – stwierdził Dean. Nie kojarzył, by czytał o takich porwaniach w gazecie, ale może po prostu czytał nie te gazety co trzeba. Poza tym, jeśli na miejsce były wysyłane inne osoby, porywacz może nawet nie zdążył się porządnie rozkręcić nim przenosił się w inne miejsce z nadzieją, że tym razem przyjadą właśnie oni.

\- Jak chcesz to sprawdzić? – spytał Castiel zajadający się swoim śniadaniem. Jadł coraz więcej z każdym dniem i nawet od tego nie tył.

\- W Internecie.

\- Skąd będziesz wiedział, które porwania mogą mieć z tym związek, a które nie?

\- Jeśli przeczytamy o tym, że wydarzyły się seriami, a sprawca nie zostawił śladów, to trafiliśmy. Ten ktoś musiał wiedzieć, że możemy nie zostać wysłani do pierwszej sprawy. Nie rozumiem nawet, kto chciałby coś od nas.

\- Ja też nie – przyznał Castiel. – Myślałem, że to może Asariel, Abaaddon lub Crowley, ale…

\- To za długo już trwa? – dokończył za niego.

Castiel przytaknął.

\- Tak. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, co to za potwór, byłoby łatwiej. – Anioł nagle spochmurniał i przestał jeść. – Przepraszam, że pomimo nowych mocy wciąż nie mogę wykryć wszystkich potworów.

\- Hej, to nie twoja wina – pocieszył go od razu Dean. – Wampiry, wilkołaki, demony i duchy wystarczą, serio. I bez tego sobie poradzimy.

\- Byłoby szybciej gdyby…

Dean nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Wystarczyło, że anioł obwiniał się o atak na niego, nie potrzebny był mu kolejny powód, zwłaszcza że na obie rzeczy nie miał wpływu.

\- Zamknij się – przerwał mu. – Już ci mówiłem nie raz, że to nic takiego. Ciągle mi powtarzasz, jaki jestem wspaniały, więc uwierz mi, gdy ja mówię tobie to samo, okej?

\- Okej – odparł i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Dziękuję, Dean.

\- Wybacz, jeśli to było trochę zbyt ostre, ale nie chcę się rozklejać w miejscu publicznym.

\- W porządku.

\- To dobrze. – Dean odetchnął głęboko i zrelaksowany rozsiadł się wygodniej na swoim miejscu. – Skończmy to jedzenie, bo zostało jeszcze trochę pracy.

Castiel przytaknął i wrócił do jedzenia. Pięć minut później jechali już Impalą do najbliższej biblioteki. To było jedyne miejsce z dostępem do Internetu, jakie kojarzył, niestety ich motel był go pozbawiony. Gdyby mieli ze sobą Sama, może on znalazłby wi-fi. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem potrafił znaleźć zasięg nawet na środku pieprzonej pustyni. Nawet po tylu latach Dean wciąż nie wiedział, jak on to robi. To pewnie przez to, że jest taki wysoki. Przyciąga wi-fi jak drzewa pioruny. Albo jest mutantem.

W bibliotece spędzili dwie godziny szukając różnych porwań z innych stanów. Znaleźli tego bardzo dużo, ale większość to były pojedyncze przypadki. Trafili jednak i na takie, które dotyczyły kilku porwań pod rząd. Najstarsze miało miejsce w marcu, gdy w Teksasie zaginęły cztery osoby. Wszystkie się jednak znalazły już po dwóch tygodniach. Nic im nie było, porywacz je karmił i przynosił wodę, były tylko przestraszone. Następne pięć porwań miało miejsce kwietniu. I tym razem porwani się znaleźli jednak nie dzięki policji. Sprawca sam wszystkich wypuścił. To szczególnie zaciekawiło Deana i gdy tylko o tym przeczytał od razu zadzwonił do Charlie, by dowiedzieć się, czy jacyś agenci zostali wysłani do tej sprawy. Okazało się, że nie, ale Dean nie zamierzał rezygnować. Choć nie wiedział, czy się to powiedzie, zadzwonił do Kevina, który co prawda wrócił do pracy, ale według Castiela był teraz pod ciągłą ochroną aniołów, podobnie jak jego matka.

\- Dean?

\- Możesz rozmawiać? – zapytał dzieciaka, gdy odebrał.

\- Mam trzech sztywnych typków obok siebie, ale chyba tak.

\- To nawet lepiej, możesz ich o coś spytać?

\- Ale o co?

\- Spytaj, czy w kwietniu jakiś anioł i człowiek zostali wysłani do porwań ludzi w Nowym Meksyku.

\- Błagam, nie nazywaj ich tak – poprosił Kevin.

\- Jak?

\- Aniołami. Dopiero się o tym wszystkim dowiedziałem, nie bombarduj mnie tyloma informacjami na raz, stałem obok Lucyfera na litość boską, nie łatwo po tym nie zwariować.

\- Dobra, przepraszam, a teraz zapytaj ich o to, o co prosiłem.

\- Okej, okej. – Dean słyszał, jak Kevin rozmawia z aniołami, z czego jeden w pewnym momencie gdzieś odleciał, bo trzepot skrzydeł był dobrze słyszalny pomimo tego, że dzieciak zasłonił słuchawkę telefonu. Trwało to chwilę, ale anioł wrócił i przekazał Kevinowi wszystkie informacje. – Samson mówi, że jakiś Balthazar i jego partnerka się tym zajęli.

Gdyby nie wspomnienie Balthazara i Beli, więcej uwagi zwróciłby na anioła o imieniu Samson. Niestety teraz był zmuszony do skontaktowania się z tą dwójką, więc nie bardzo miał czas na inne sprawy, zwłaszcza tak błahe jak anielskie imię.

\- Chryste, tylko nie oni – jęknął Dean czując, jak już skacze mu ciśnienie.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Oh ty biedne, nieświadome niczego dziecko. Ciesz się, że ich nie poznałeś.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Wolałbym przebywać z tym całym Samsonem – stwierdził.

\- No nie wiem, za bardzo wziął sobie do serca biblijnego Samsona. Ma ciało jakiegoś kulturysty.

\- Moje kondolencje.

\- Dzięki. Pozostała dwójka jest jakaś przyjemniejsza, choć Hael czasem wygląda, jakby chciała mnie zabić. Ale Abner jest miły. Ciągle opowiada o Zeke'u.

\- Czyli nie masz tak źle. – Jeśli ten cały Abner jest przyjacielem Gadreela, to Kevin jest w dobrych rękach.

\- Wolałbym Castiela.

\- Zapomnij, jest mój.

\- Tak, zauważyłem. – Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że Kevin się uśmiecha. – Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

\- W zasadzie tak.

Dean podał chłopakowi kolejne porwania z maja i czerwca. W obu przypadkach porwani zostali wypuszczeni mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, w którym w mieście pojawił się anioł i partnerujący mu człowiek. Ponieważ więcej porwań nigdy nie było, para wyjeżdżała, a uprowadzenia były kontynuowane gdzie indziej, aż w sierpniu doszły do Norfolk, gdzie pomimo przybycia Deana i Castiela do miasta, nie ustały.

Dla pewności skontaktowali się jeszcze z Belą i Balthazarem. Oboje bardzo wkurzyli Deana, nim podzielili się z nim czymś sensownym. Tak jak mówił Kevin, złodziejka i jej nadęty bufon także po przyjechaniu do miasta nie mieli już czego szukać, bo porwania się skończyły. Chociaż dalej nie wiedzieli, kto za tym stoi, przynajmniej mieli już pewność, że porywacz czekał właśnie na nich. No i się doczekał. Dean nie zamierzał jednak czekać, aż sam się ujawni być może porywając kolejną osobę. Całe szczęście porwani zawsze wracali cali i zdrowi.

Po podziękowaniu Beli i Balthazarowi, agenci opuścili bibliotekę i pojechali na komisariat, gdzie właśnie trwały przygotowania do poszukiwań.

\- Właśnie miałem do panów dzwonić – powiedział komendant, który też szykował się do wyjazdu. – Macie jakieś ubranie do chodzenia w terenie?

\- W samochodzie – odparł szybko Castiel. Dean spojrzał na niego dziwnie, bo wszystkie ciuchy zostały w motelu.

\- No to przebierajcie się, zaraz ruszamy. Będziemy przeszukiwać brzegi rzeki Elkhom.

Castiel wyprowadził Deana na zewnątrz i nim ten zdążył przypomnieć, że ubrania zostały w pokoju, anioł zniknął i powrócił po kilku sekundach trzymając w dłoni torbę z ich rzeczami.

\- Wolisz się przebrać w łazience, czy w samochodzie?

Dean z uśmiechem zabrał mu torbę i wrócił do komisariatu, by skorzystać z łazienki. Może i by się przebrał w samochodzie gdyby nie to, że mógł go ktoś zobaczyć, a zdecydowanie nie chciał, by policjanci wiedzieli jakie majtki miał dzisiaj na sobie.

Po kilku minutach wrócił już przebrany. Zamiast garnituru założył dżinsy i koszulkę, a na to służbową bluzę z napisem FBI z tyłu. Miał przeczucie, że szukanie potrwa do wieczora, a wtedy zrobi się nieprzyjemnie zimno.

Castiel się nie przebrał przez co policjanci dziwnie się mu przyglądali, ale anioł nie zwracał na to uwagi, był zbyt skupiony na Deanie, który tak rzadko nosił bluzy, że teraz nie mógł się napatrzeć.

Impala została na parkingu, wszyscy pojechali policyjnymi wozami terenowymi. Podróż nie trwała długo, zaledwie kilka minut. Komendant wydawał swoim ludziom rozkazy starając się jednocześnie przekrzyczeć szczekanie psów gończych. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, policjanci ruszyli w teren, a Dean, Castiel i komendant za nimi. Jedna grupa przeszukiwała prawy, a druga lewy brzeg. Agenci znajdowali się na prawym, na którym według komendanta mieli większe szanse na znalezienie porwanych, choć nie bardzo potrafił wytłumaczyć czemu. Nazwał to przeczuciem.

Niestety przeczucie i poszukiwania na nic się zdały. Choć chodzili brzegiem rzeki cały dzień, zarówno w górę i w dół, to nie znaleźli nic. Psy nie pochwyciły żadnego tropu, choć wszystkie dostały polecenia szukania osoby, która zaginęła tej nocy.

Mniej więcej w połowie poszukiwań Dean i Castiel oddzielili się od policji i poszli szukać porwanych na własną rękę. Im też nie szło najlepiej, udało im się tylko zostać pogryzionymi przez komary, choć anioł w ogóle tego nie odczuwał.

Ściemniało się już, gdy telefon Deana zadzwonił.

\- Agencie, mamy coś – powiedział jeden z policjantów. – Psy doprowadziły nas do jakiegoś domu, musicie tutaj przyjechać, gdzie jesteście?

Dean szybko podał im przybliżone położenie, a policjant powiedział im, w jaką stronę mają iść. Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu dotarli we wskazane miejsce. Był to niewielki stary domek zbudowany pomiędzy drzewami. Gdyby go odnowić, wyglądałby nawet przyjemnie, ale nie to zwróciło uwagę Deana tylko brak policji. Spojrzał na Castiela, który myślał o tym samym co on.

Obaj wyciągnęli swoje bronie i ostrożnie weszli do środka. Podłoga skrzypiała pod ich butami, więc nie było mowy o zaskoczeniu porywacza. Zresztą sam ich tu doprowadził, chciał się z nimi spotkać.

\- Byli tu ludzie – wyszeptał Castiel idąc przed Deanem.

\- Dobre miejsce na kryjówkę – stwierdził Dean. – Czemu policja tego nie sprawdziła?

\- Może sprawdziła, ale nic nie znalazła.

Partnerzy przeszukali dom kawałek po kawałku, ale nie znaleźli ani porwanych, ani porywacza. Tylko kurz i kilka starych mebli.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Dean, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. – Po co nas tu ściągnął?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Anioł był równie skołowany, co on. – Może chciał nas odciągnąć od policji.

\- Przecież i tak nie było nas z nimi – przypomniał mu, rozglądając się po okolicy. – Musieliśmy coś przeoczyć.

\- Ale co?

Dean nie odpowiedział tylko zaczął okrążać dom. Castiel podążył za nim bez słowa.

\- Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem – powiedział, gdy natknęli się na zejście do piwnicy.

Znów trzymając broń w pogotowiu, Dean otworzył klapę i odsunął się, oczekując ataku, który nie nastąpił.

\- Wejdę pierwszy- zaoferował anioł i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Dean dołączył do niego na dole dopiero, gdy Castiel upewnił się, że jest tam bezpiecznie.

Piwnica była zadziwiająco czysta w porównaniu z resztą domu, kurz znajdował się tylko gdzieniegdzie w kącie. To było podejrzane, dlatego Dean miał się na baczności.

\- Dean, zobacz – odezwał się Castiel podchodząc do małego notesu, który leżał na podłodze. Nie pasował kompletnie do reszty rzeczy, które leżały w piwnicy. Nie był wyczyszczony jak chociażby stolik stojący pod jedną ze ścian, on nigdy nie był zakurzony. Ktoś go tu położył.

Castiel podniósł go i zaczął oglądać z zewnątrz.

\- Porywacz musiał go tu zostawić. Albo któraś z jego ofiar.

\- To byłam ja.

Dean odwrócił się szybko za siebie, gdy usłyszał dochodzący stamtąd głos dziewczyny. Stała u szczytu schodów, mierząc do niego z pistoletu tak jak on do niej, ale nie patrzyła na niego, tylko na Castiela.

\- Coś ty za jedna? – zapytał Dean, nie spuszczając dziewczyny z oczu. Miała siedemnaście, może osiemnaście lat, blond włosy i znajome, niebieskie oczy. Tak zwróciły one jego uwagę, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że dziewczyna trzyma w drugiej dłoni zapalniczkę, którą nagle rzuciła w stronę Castiela.

Anioł cofnął się trwożnie, gdy wokół niego zapłonął okrąg ognia. Spojrzał na Deana z takim przerażeniem w oczach, że ten omal nie rzucił się, by gasić płomienie choćby i własnymi rękoma. Musiał jednak odwrócić wzrok od przestraszonego anioła, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła schodzić po schodach, wciąż mierząc do niego z broni. Nadgarstek dłoni, w której trzymała pistolet był zabandażowany i nieco pokrwawiony.

\- Rzuć ją – rozkazała mu. Znowu miała coś w drugiej ręce, ale tym razem była to butelka po wodzie, ale coś mu mówiło, że w środku wcale wody nie było. – Rzuć ją albo go spalę!

By zademonstrować, że może to zrobić, chlusnęła zawartością butelki na ogień, który momentalnie stał się wyższy i zapłonął intensywniej.

Dean zabrał palec ze spustu i uniósł dłonie do góry, bo po chwili powoli położyć pistolet na podłodze. Wciąż miał w ukryciu ostrze, ale nie chciał atakować dzieciaka ani ryzykować tym, że rzeczywiście spali Castiela.

\- Kopnij ją do mnie – poleciła, a on natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Musiał szybko opracować jakiś plan, by uratować siebie i anioła. Nie znał tej dziewczyny, ale dostrzegał w jej oczach nienawiść i satysfakcję, zwłaszcza gdy patrzyła na uwięzionego w ogniu Castiela, który nie mógł się uwolnić i tylko patrzył z nadzieją na Deana.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział Dean, choć nie bardzo wiedział, czy mówi to do dziewczyny czy do anioła.

Dziewczyna jednak nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Wciąż miała go na muszce, ale wyraźnie interesował ją tylko Castiel, podeszła nawet do niego bliżej; powoli, napawając się tą chwilą.

\- Pamiętasz mnie? – zapytała.

Deana zaskoczyło to pytanie. Castiel niewielu miał znajomych, zwłaszcza wśród ludzi i to tak młodych. Dziewczyna musiała być więc aniołem, demonem lub jeszcze czymś innym. Inaczej nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, skąd Castiel mógłby ją znać.

\- To jakiś anioł, czy…

\- To człowiek – przerwał mu Castiel.

\- Pytałam, czy mnie pamiętasz – odezwała się znowu dziewczyna.

Dean wstrzymał oddech, czekając na odpowiedź anioła, która nadeszła niemal natychmiast.

\- Tak, pamiętam cię – powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie. – Witaj, Claire.

Claire. To imię kojarzył tak samo jak oczy dziewczyny, ale był teraz zbyt zestresowany, by o tym myśleć. Jako agent był wyszkolony w radzeniu sobie w takich przypadkach, ale żadne szkolenie nie przygotowało go na patrzenie na bliską mu osobę w takiej sytuacji.

\- Kim ona jest? – zapytał.

Castiel nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się tylko w dziewczynę, która zrobiła to za niego:

\- Castiel odebrał mi ojca.

Wszystko stało się już dla Deana jasne. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej się nie zorientował, kim jest ta dziewczyna. Córka Jimmy'ego Novaka, naczynia, które opętał Castiel na początku swojej misji na ziemi. Nic dziwnego, że Claire patrzyła na niego z taką nienawiścią. Choć Jimmy już nie był w tym ciele obecny, ona pewnie o tym nie wiedziała. A nawet jeśli, to nie zmieniało faktu, że jej rodzina nagle została rozbita przez anioła, który nic im nie wyjaśnił. Była też w tym wina samego Jimmy'ego, który bez wahania i także bez wyjaśnień, pozwolił się opętać i zniknął bez słowa wiedząc, że już nie wróci. Dla Claire winny był jednak tylko Castiel, który go do tego namówił, a teraz miała okazję się za to zemścić. Kto wie jak długo to wszystko planowało, może już nawet rok temu była na tropie Castiela i czekała na dogodną okazję. A teraz w końcu go schwytała i anioł był na jej łasce.

\- Tata przez kilka tygodni zachowywał się dziwnie – mówiła dalej dziewczyna. Musiała odczuwać potrzebę wyrzucenia tego wszystkiego z siebie. Przez cały ten czas pewnie nie mogła się nikomu zwierzyć. – Mówił, że anioł z nim rozmawia, że jest błogosławiony. Zawsze był religijny, ale nigdy aż tak. A potem pewnego dnia zniknął bez słowa. I nigdy więcej go już z mamą nie widziałyśmy.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który ze wstydem opuścił głowę i nie patrzył już nawet na dziewczynę, która ze łzami w oczach kontynuowała:

\- Nie wiedziałyśmy, co się stało. Zgłosiłyśmy zaginięcie na policję, ale po kilku dniach powiedzieli, że przerywają poszukiwania, bo tak im kazało FBI. Mama się załamała, ale ja postanowiłam odnaleźć ojca, ale zamiast znaleźć jego dowiedziałam się od jednego demona, że mój ojciec już nie żyje. Że jest teraz tylko kupą mięsa, którą porusza anioł.

\- Powiedz, że nie sprzedałaś swojej duszy – poprosił Dean.

Claire spojrzała na niego.

\- Proponował mi to. Byłam gotowa to zrobić, taka byłam zdesperowana, a jeden facet powiedział mi, że demon może dać mi wszystko. Więc poszłam na rozdroże, ale kiepski był z niego sprzedawca, bo wyjawił mi prawdę, a tylko tego potrzebowałam. Kiedy już wiedziałam, kto za tym stoi, chciałam sama go znaleźć. Nauczyłam się jak złapać anioła i jak go zabić, choć aż do teraz nie wiedziałam, czy to zadziała. Jak widać tak. Powiedz mi, Castiel, czy święty ogień cię zabije?

\- Tak – odparł bez wahania. – Nie mogę też w żaden sposób z niego uciec.

\- Idealnie. Zamierzam spalić cię na popiół i cieszyć się każdą chwilą – powiedziała z satysfakcją i zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej do ognia. Dean był gotowy rzucić się na nią, bo obawiał się, że chce zabić Castiela już teraz, ale na szczęście nie zrobiła tego. – Potem będę polować na inne anioły. Żeby już nigdy nikt nie cierpiał tak jak ja przez stratę ukochanej osoby.

\- Claire, przykro mi z powodu tego, co stało się z twoim ojcem. – Castiel po raz pierwszy zaczął się w końcu tłumaczyć, choć sądząc po determinacji dziewczyny na niewiele mu się to zda. Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że cokolwiek by anioł nie powiedział, Claire go nie posłucha, bo przemawiał do niej głosem ojca, którego przez niego straciła. Był na straconej pozycji. – Tłumaczyłem twojemu ojcu, że opętanie jest na stałe. Wiedział, na co się zgadza, do niczego go nie zmusiłem, nawet…

\- Zamknij się! – krzyknęła, a po policzkach pociekły jej łzy. – Zabrałeś mi go! Wiedziałeś, że ma rodzinę, a i tak go zabrałeś i zniknąłeś bez śladu zostawiając nas z rozpaczą! Myślałyśmy, że nie żyje i nikt nie chciał nam pomóc. Zniszczyłeś nasze życie!

\- Nie taki był mój zamiar.

\- Ale zrobiłeś to. Nawet nie próbowałeś nam wytłumaczyć, co zaszło. Zamiast tego zniknąłeś i żyłeś sobie używając do tego ciała mojego ojca. Nie obchodziło cię, co on może czuć.

\- Jimmy opuścił to ciało już na samym początku. Oddał mi je, a sam poszedł do nieba.

Claire go nie słuchała, kręciła głową za każdym razem, gdy się odzywał.

\- Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo – powiedziała. – Jesteś kłamcą i mordercą. Zabiłeś mi ojca. Teraz ja zabiję ciebie.

Castiel wyglądał na pogodzonego ze swoim losem. Przytaknął i zrezygnowany spojrzał ostatni raz na Deana, który w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. Nie straci anioła, nie pozwoli na to.

Nim Claire mogła się zdecydować, czy już to zakończyć, Dean przypomniał jej o swojej obecności.

\- To ty porwałaś tych ludzi? – zapytał, choć znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, w końcu na miejscu porwań były tylko ślady ludzi. Chciał jednak obudzić w dziewczynie sumienie, by przemyślała to, co chce zrobić. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu uratuje Castiela.

\- Ja – odpowiedziała, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. – Musiałam was jakoś tu ściągnąć. Próbowałam kilku sposobów, ale to porwania przyciągały największą uwagę. Przysyłali inne anioły, ale w końcu przysłali i was.

\- Jak to się ma do twojego celu? Chcesz zapobiegać utracie bliskich takiej jak twoja, a sama do tego doprowadziłaś.

\- W przeciwieństwie do tego mordercy ja wypuszczę tych ludzi – powiedziała. Była całkowicie przekonana o swojej niewinności.

\- To i tak krzywdzi tych ludzi. Niektórzy już od miesiąca martwią się o swoich bliskich, nie wiedzą, czy jeszcze ich kiedyś zobaczą.

\- Jak tylko zabiję jego, to ich wypuszczę.

Dean wiedział, że to nic nie daje. Claire była zbyt opętana rządzą zemsty, by go wysłuchać, by wysłuchać kogokolwiek. Musiał zmienić strategię albo chociaż grać na czas, dopóki nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego. Mógłby spróbować wyrwać jej broń, raczej nie była biegła w posługiwaniu się nią, a na pewno nie w takim stopniu jak on, ale podczas szamotaniny mogłaby w każdej chwili spalić Castiela. Musiał ją odsunąć od anioła albo zabrać jej butelkę.

\- Posłuchaj – spróbował znowu. – Rozumiem, czemu to robisz.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz – zaprzeczyła od razu.

\- Rozumiem – upierał się. – Znam całą sytuację. Castiel postąpił źle, to fakt, nie powinien był zostawiać was bez wyjaśnień, ale on jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiał ludzkich uczuć, były mu obce. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak was tym zrani.

Dziewczyna wydawała się go słuchać, więc uznał to za dobry znak i kontynuował.

\- Jimmy zgodził się na wszystko sam, nie był do niczego zmuszony. To nie rozgrzesza Castiela, ale on pamięta o twoim ojcu i zapewnił mu bezpieczeństwo w niebie. Jimmy jest tam szczęśliwy.

\- A co z moim szczęściem?

\- Nie myślał wtedy o tym, nie znał dobrze ludzkich uczuć. Wciąż się ich uczy i stara się je zrozumieć, by więcej nie popełnić takiego błędu.

Claire nie wyglądała na przekonaną jego argumentacją, Dean wiedział, że traci cenny czas, dlatego spróbował jeszcze raz poruszyć sumienie dziewczyny, ale tym razem nieco inaczej.

\- Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz, by ktoś stracił ukochaną osobę i przeżywał to co ty – przypomniał jej znów. – Więc proszę, nie sprawiaj, bym i ja musiał to przeżywać.

Nigdy nie był tak bliski wyznania miłości Castielowi, jak teraz. W zasadzie to zrobił, użył tylko innych słów. Zaskoczył tym nawet samego anioła, który przyglądał mu się w zdumieniu, Dean nie miał jednak czasu, by odwzajemnić to spojrzenie. Wpatrywał się w Claire, która była o krok od wylania zawartości butelki na Castiela i spalenia go na popiół.

Czekał, tylko to mógł zrobić, teraz wszystko zależało od Claire i tego, jak zdecyduje. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Z nową mocą Castiel nie powinien być w takim niebezpieczeństwie, sam to powiedział. A jednak mógł teraz umrzeć i tylko Dean był w stanie mu pomóc.

Claire długo się namyślała, w pewnym momencie, gdy jej ręka drgnęła, Dean był nawet pewny, że Castiel zaraz zapłonie i to będzie koniec anioła. Dziewczyna odrzuciła jednak butelkę za siebie, z dala od ognia, gdzie cała zawartość wylała się na podłogę.

Dean i Castiel odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział anioł.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie – wytłumaczyła wściekle. Była rozczarowana, że się nie zemściła. – Zrobiłam to dla niego.

Claire opuściła broń i odsunęła się, pozwalając Deanowi podejść. Ten natychmiast zabrał spod ściany stół i rzucił go na ogień. Castiel nie zwlekał z ucieczką z okręgu, przeszedł po stole i chwilę potem znalazł się w uścisku Deana, który sprawdzał, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał zmartwiony, dotykając twarzy anioła.

\- Nie – zapewnił i pozwolił partnerowi na dotykanie.

Dean znowu odetchnął z ulgą, poczuł nawet w kącikach oczu łzy, ale żadna nie spłynęła po policzku.

\- Myślałem, że cię stracę – wyznał i z przerażeniem odkrył, że się trzęsie. Musiał się uspokoić, to nie jego powinno się pocieszać w tej chwili.

\- Jestem cały – powiedział znów anioł i uśmiechnął się, ale bez przekonania. – Uratowałeś mnie.

\- Nie tak to miało być, sam to mówiłeś.

\- Jak widać się myliłem.

Dean miał ochotę pocałować Castiela, ale Claire wciąż tu była, to byłoby nie w porządku, to było ciało jej ojca i w pewnym stopniu musiała na anioła patrzeć jak na rodziciela.

\- Gdzie umieściłaś porwanych? – zapytał ją Dean, gdy skończył upewniać się, że Castiel jest cały i zdrowy. Zamierzał to jeszcze powtórzyć później, gdy wrócą do motelu.

Claire podała im adres i zaraz potem zostawiła ich obiecując, że jeśli jeszcze raz spotka Castiela, to tym razem go zabije.

Gdy tylko Claire odeszła, Dean i Castiel nie tracili czasu i udali się pod podany przez nią adres, by uwolnić porwanych. Po drodze zawiadomili komendanta, który wraz ze swoimi ludźmi również przybył na miejsce.

\- Dobra robota, panowie – pochwalił ich, gdy policja i sanitariusze wyprowadzali porwanych z kolejnej piwnicy, w której zamknęła ich Claire. Dean nie mógł się nadziwić, jak jedna siedemnastolatka zdołała porwać tyle osób w tym dużo cięższych i silniejszych od niej mężczyzn. Czyżby jednak zawarła pakt i nie przyznała się do niego? Chciał ją znowu odnaleźć i o to zapytać, ale nie chciał ryzykować, zwłaszcza tak wcześniej po tym, jak przeszkodził jej w zemście.

\- To nic takiego – zapewnił, obserwując wyprowadzanie ludzi.

\- Zastanawia mnie jednak, kto był sprawcą. Nie widzieliście go?

\- Nie – skłamał. – Nie było go tu, może uciekł przed nami, może go tu nie było, gdy przyszliśmy.

\- Szkoda. Takich świrów trzeba łapać.

\- Może następnym razem – stwierdził Dean i pożegnał się z komendantem.

Razem z Castielem wrócili do motelu, udając się najpierw na posterunek z jednym z policjantów, by odebrać Impalę. Dean ani na chwilę nie spuszczał Castiela z oczu. W tej piwnicy był tak śmiertelnie przerażony, myślał, że to już koniec jego pięknego snu i anioł zniknie z jego życia na zawsze krótko po tym, jak w nim zawitał. Nie był pewny, czy by to zniósł, to byłby cios, po którym mógłby się już nigdy nie podnieść. Nie odebrałby sobie życia, tak przynajmniej sądził, ale perspektywa dalszej egzystencji bez Castiela nie mieściła mu się w głowie, nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Anioł był jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu. Utrata go pozostawiłaby w jego duszy ogromną, ziejącą pustką dziurę, której nic nie byłoby w stanie załatać. Czułby się zupełnie jak Claire, której po ojcu zostały tylko wspomnienia i ciało, które należało teraz do kogoś innego. Jemu pozostałoby tylko to pierwsze. Może dzięki temu ból byłby mniejszy.

Chociaż jutro czekał ich powrót do Chicago, Dean nie chciał się kłaść. Zamierzał całą noc spędzić na obserwowaniu Castiela, by być całkowicie pewnym, że już nic mu nie grozi, tak jak on robił to noc wcześniej.

Pierwsze co zrobili po powrocie do motelu to rozebranie się. Dean powoli zdjął z anioła ubrania i sprawdzał po kolei każdy kawałek jego ciała w poszukiwaniu zranień. Wiedział, że Castiel szybko się leczy, ale był zbyt zmartwiony, by się tym przejmować, a anioł mu na to wszystko pozwalał. Być może sam potrzebował zapewnienia, że nic mu nie jest.

W końcu gdy obaj byli już nadzy, Dean wprowadził ich pod prysznic i dokładnie umył, najwięcej uwagi poświęcając Castielowi. Dzięki temu obaj się uspokoili i w końcu cały stres opuścił ich ciała, pozostawiając tylko ulgę spowodowaną tym, że dalej żyli.

Po prysznicu obaj położyli się do łóżka i przez długi czas leżeli wtuleni w siebie. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, kto potrzebuje tego bardziej, ale byli bardziej niż chętni, by dać sobie nawzajem wsparcie.

Dean w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał i w końcu pocałował anioła tak jak chciał to zrobić wcześniej. Castiel natychmiast odpowiedział na pocałunek, zarzucając mu nogę na biodro i przyciągając go jak najbliżej. Całowali się bardzo niezdarnie i z desperacją, jakby jednak zaraz któryś z nich miał zniknąć na zawsze. Dean znowu poczuł łzy, ale tak jak wcześniej teraz też nie spadły, choć trochę na to liczył. Płacz ponoć działał oczyszczająco, ale choć się zmuszał, nie rozpłakał się tylko dalej całował Castiela, dopóki nie zabrakło mu tchu.

\- Prawie zginąłeś – wyszeptał spoglądając w zamglone oczy anioła.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie rób tego więcej – poprosił łamiącym się głosem.

Castiel znów go pocałował, składając mu tym niemą obietnicę, by zaraz potem potwierdzić ją słowami:

\- Spróbuję – wychrypiał. – Przysięgam.

\- Nie masz próbować, masz do tego nie dopuścić.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tak się nie da.

Wiedział, nawet aż za dobrze, dlatego tak go to wkurzało i dlatego przez cały czas będzie się obawiał powtórki dzisiejszego dnia.

Znów leżeli w ciszy w swoich objęciach. Dean zamknął oczy, ale nie zasypiał, po prostu chciał się lepiej skupić na cieple ciała anioła i jego zapachu. Z zamkniętymi oczami mógł sobie lepiej wyobrażać, że nic dzisiaj się nie wydarzyło i dalej znajdują się w swoim własnym łóżku.

Wszystko to jednak prysło, gdy Castiel znów się odezwał.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak skrzywdziłem rodzinę Jimmy'ego – przyznał. Dean otworzył oczy i obserwował go, ale pozwolił mu dalej mówić, bo wiedział, że to nie koniec. – Gdy przejmowałem jego ciało, byłem pewny, że oddaję mu tym przysługę. Ludzie podziwiają i szanują anioły, to dla nich jak błogosławieństwo. Nie sądziłem, że Claire inaczej to odbierze.

\- Jimmy wiedział, na co się pisze – powiedział mu Dean, powtarzając słowa nie tylko swoje, ale i Castiela.

\- To mnie nie usprawiedliwia.

\- Może i nie. – Dean czuł pod palcami, jak napięte jest ramię anioła. – Przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Cas, zrobiłeś co zrobiłeś, odebrałeś rodzinie ojca, ale upewniłeś się też, że ten ojciec nie będzie cierpiał. Mogłeś postąpić lepiej, ale teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Najważniejsze, że rozumiesz swój błąd i go żałujesz.

\- Claire mi nie wybaczyła.

\- Czegoś takiego łatwo się nie wybacza. Nie w tak krótkim czasie. – Dean położył dłoń na policzku anioła i pogładził go kciukiem. – Jesteś dobrym aniołem, Cas. Popełniasz błędy, ale starasz się je naprawić.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem w związku z Claire – zauważył.

\- Jeszcze nie jest za późno. – Pocałował Castiela, ale tym razem delikatniej niż ostatnio. – Teraz nie będzie chciała cię słuchać, ale kiedyś… Kiedyś możesz spróbować. Może nawet już coś naprawiłeś, opowiadając jej swój punkt widzenia. Claire po prostu nie jest jeszcze gotowa na wybaczenie.

\- Tu nawet nie chodzi o moje sumienie – wyznał anioł. – Chcę tylko, żeby odczuwała spokój tak jak jej ojciec.

\- Daj jej czas. W końcu go odczuje.

\- Wydajesz się być tego bardzo pewny.

\- Cas, zrezygnowała z zemsty, to coś znaczy. Zrobiła to, bo zrozumiała, że zrobi to samo, co stało się jej. Że skrzywdzi tym drugą osobę, a nie o to jej cały czas chodziło. Może wystarczy jej satysfakcja z faktu, że cię zraniła i skłoniła do przemyśleń. Może przez cały ten czas chciała po prostu spotkać tego, kto odebrał jej ojca. Bez różnicy, bo najważniejsze jest, że zrezygnowała z zemsty. Będzie z nią dobrze, ludzie są silni. Musi to tylko przemyśleć.

\- Nie pociesza mnie to zbytnio.

\- W porządku. Ty też potrzebujesz czasu i przemyśleń.

Castiel przytaknął i zamknął oczy nim wtulił się w pierś Deana. Przypominał teraz małe zagubione dziecko. A on zamierzał pomóc mu się odnaleźć.


	15. Przeprosiny

Powrót do domu nie należał do najlepszych, zwłaszcza dla Castiela. Przez całą drogę zadręczał się tym, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego dnia. Czuł się okropnie, a na pewno nie było to choć w połowie tak złe jak to, co czuła teraz Claire. Jak przez cały ten czas mógł być tak głupi i ani razu nie pomyśleć, co czuje rodzina Jimmy'ego? Zadbał tylko o niego, ale nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o jego bliskich choć obiecał to zrobić. Żaden anioł o tym nie myślał choć ich zadaniem było chronić ludzi. Co jak człowiek, którego opętał Balthazar był jedynym, który utrzymywał kilkoosobową rodzinę? Co jak Rachel odebrała chorym rodzicom córkę? Czy nie rozważniej i bardziej etycznie byłoby, gdyby używali ciał tylko tych ludzi, którzy nie mają na świecie nikogo i opętanie przez anioła naprawdę będzie wtedy dla kogoś takiego wielką łaską, a nie przekleństwem dla ich rodzin?

Kiedyś nie było takich problemów. Gdy jeszcze ludzie byli w Edenie, jego aura chroniła ich przed prawdziwą formą aniołów, nie musieli się kryć w człowieczych ciałach, by się komunikować, co i tak zdarzało się rzadko. Nikogo wtedy nie krzywdzili, a teraz? Każdy anioł schodzący na ziemię musiał kogoś opętać. Aniołów było tysiące i gdyby każdy odwiedził teraz ziemię, na zawsze odebraliby komuś ukochaną osobę. Castiel nie był już nawet pewny, czy cała akcja archaniołów jest tego wszystkiego warta i czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby dalej siedzieli w niebie i nie wtrącali się do spraw ludzi, którzy w końcu sami by odkryli nadnaturalne stworzenia. Nie zostałby wtedy wyznaczony do tego zadania i Jimmy dalej byłby z rodziną.

A on nigdy nie poznałby Deana.

Ale czy to było takie złe? Gdyby nigdy go nie poznał, nie wiedziałby co mógłby mieć. Nie czułby bólu z tego powodu. Mimo to myśl o tym napawała go przerażeniem. Dean był dla niego wszystkim, nie wyobrażał sobie egzystencji bez niego. Był pewien, że gdyby archaniołowie zaoferowali mu powrót do dawnego życia, odmówiłby. Nawet jeśli Jimmy zająłby wtedy jego miejsce, nie oddałby go, nie zrezygnował by z Deana, jakkolwiek egoistyczne to nie było. Potrzebował go i nie poznanie go byłoby równoznaczne z nienarodzeniem się w ogóle.

Jego ewentualna decyzja dotknęłaby też samego Deana. Jak on by się czuł, gdyby zaproponowano mu zapomnienie Castiela i powrót do normalności? Czy przystałby na to? Wątpił w to dlatego sam nie podjąłby tej decyzji, zwłaszcza bez wcześniejszej konsultacji z Deanem. Odbierając Claire ojca nie pomyślał o niej, nie mógłby zrobić tego samego Deanowi. Nie teraz, gdy wiedział jak to wszystko boli.

Zawitali w Chicago po południu i bez uprzedniej wizyty w domu pojechali do domu zająć się raportami. Castiel szybko skończył swoje i dalej męczony wyrzutami sumienia wyszedł na spacer obiecując Deanowi, że niedługo wróci. Agent był wyraźnie zmartwiony jego zachowaniem, ale nie zatrzymał go.

Park o tej porze był pełen ludzi. Castiel od razu pożałował swojej decyzji w kwestii wyboru miejsca spaceru, bo wszystko przypominało mu teraz Claire i jej rozbitą rodzinę. Chciał uciec, ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował i przysiadł na jednej z ławek przed placem zabaw. Tak znalazł go Dean kilka godzin później. Park powoli wyludniał się z dzieci, robiło się coraz ciemniej. Partner przysiadł na ławce stojącej obok i nie odzywając się udzielał aniołowi wsparcia samą swoją obecnością.

Castiel był zaskoczony, że tak szybko został znaleziony, w mieście było wiele parków, a on nie wybrał tego, który leżał najbliżej biura FBI. Dean był naprawdę wyjątkowy, skoro znalazł go tak łatwo, a nawet jeśli nie, to zdecydował się na ten trud i chodził od parku do parku nie wiadomo ile godzin, nie mając nawet pewności, że to w ogóle dobry wybór.

Posiedzieli tam jeszcze chwilę nie zamieniając ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Dopiero gdy słońce całkowicie zaszło, Dean wstał, poklepał go po ramieniu i powiedział, że czas wracać do domu.

Dom. Musieli wrócić do domu. On i Jimmy.

Dean był zmęczony, więc od razu położył się do łóżka. Gdy zapytał Castiela, czy on też się kładzie, zbył go mówiąc, że chce jeszcze trochę posiedzieć i poczytać książkę. Gdy jednak Dean zasnął, anioł od razu przeniósł się z domu do Pontiac niedaleko domu Jimmy'ego. Ostatni raz widział go prawie dwa lata temu, gdy niszczył mieszkającą w nim rodzinę. Teraz przyszedł ją naprawić i zrobi to. Sklei ją niczym rozbity porcelanowy czajniczek, nawet jeśli miał tu spędzić kilka dni. Dean tyle ważnego go nauczył, a przeprosiny były jedną z takich rzeczy.

O ile będzie tu mile widziany. Był gotowy na reakcję taką samą, jak u Claire. Wtedy odejdzie i już nigdy tutaj nie wróci. Nie chciał, by jego obecność sprawiła tylko dodatkowy ból. Przeżyje bez wybaczenia jeśli pozwoli to rodzinie Jimmy'ego opłakiwać go w spokoju.

Było już późno, ale w domu wciąż paliło się światło. Castiel poczuł ucisk w żołądku, gdy się do niego zbliżył, tak że w końcu stał przed drzwiami. Drżącą ręką nacisnął dzwonek i czekał. Po usłyszeniu zbliżających się kroków miał ochotę odlecieć i nigdy tu nie wracać, ale musiał się przed tym powstrzymać.

Amelia otworzyła mu drzwi i gdy tylko go zobaczyła, doznała szoku. Castiel słyszał, jak jej serce przyspiesza, a oddech przestaje być równy. Patrzył jej w oczy i poczuł ból, gdy zobaczył w nich nadzieję. Myślała, że to Jimmy, dostrzegł moment, w którym prawie rzuciła mu się na szyję, by go uścisnąć, ale ostatecznie się powstrzymała i dalej wpatrując się w niego zszokowana zapytała:

\- Jimmy?

Kusiło go, by odpowiedzieć „tak" i przez kilka godzin po prostu zagrać nie swoją rolę. Wytłumaczyłby jej wtedy wszystko i powiedział, że nie może już być z nią i Claire. Nadal by bolało, ale wiedziałaby wtedy, że mąż nie zostawił jej bez słowa, nawet jeśli było to kłamstwo. Wiedział jednak, że to by się nie udało. Claire w końcu wróci do domu, jeśli już nie była w drodze do niego. Jeśli matka zacznie opowiadać o tym, że Jimmy ją odwiedził, na pewno jej wytłumaczy, że to był podstęp. Nie mógł jej tego zrobić, musiał powiedzieć prawdę i nie ciągnąć dalej tej szarady. Najwyższy czas, by Amelia poznała prawdę, a nie żyła w niewiedzy albo w kłamstwie. Zasłużyła na to.

\- Nie – odpowiedział z przykrością. Cała nadzieja zniknęła z oczu Amelii, zastąpiona przez rozczarowanie. Przez krótką chwilę wyglądała na bardzo słabą i kruchą, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć, ale szybko wzięła się w garść.

Castiel widząc, że nie zamknęła mu drzwi przed twarzą, kontynuował:

\- Mam na imię Castiel. Jestem…

\- Aniołem – dokończyła za niego, a jej głos nawet nie drgnął, był całkowicie obojętny. Castiel podziwiał ją za jej siłę, wielu ludzi na jej miejscu załamałoby się przy takim spotkaniu.

\- Tak – potwierdził. – Czy mogę wejść?

Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby Amelia kazała mu się teraz wynosić. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co teraz czuje, ale na pewno nie było jej łatwo, nawet pomimo pozornej obojętności.

O dziwo kobieta odsunęła się i wpuściła go do środka bez słowa. Jej maska, za którą chroniła się przed bólem, powoli pękała.

Amelia zniknęła w jednym z pomieszczeń, pozostawiając go samemu sobie. Dziwnie było znów być w domu, który ostatni raz widział prawie dwa lata temu. Wtedy nie zwracał na niego takiej uwagi jak teraz, za bardzo był zajęty rozmową z Jimmym, by zajmować się czymś tak trywialnym. Teraz jednak oglądał wszystko, a w oczy najbardziej rzuciły mu się zdjęcia porozstawiane w całym domu. Na wszystkich był Jimmy – uśmiechnięty, szczęśliwy Jimmy spędzający czas ze swoją rodziną. Przypominało mu to jego własne zdjęcia w domu, ale na tych, na które patrzył teraz, nie widział siebie, choć to było to samo ciało, ta sama twarz.

Claire też tu była i kompletnie nie przypominała dziewczyny, którą widział dzień wcześniej i która groziła mu śmiercią. Claire na zdjęciach to zwykła nastolatka mająca nastoletnie problemy. Ta którą spotkał, była wojowniczką, widać to było w jej oczach. Tak nie powinno być. Zniszczył tę rodzinę, zniszczył to niewinne dziecko i jego życie dla głupiej misji. A wystarczyło się trochę wysilić i znaleźć kogoś, kto tej rodziny nie miał. Był zły na siebie, że tak głupio postąpił. Z całą swoją mądrością nie wpadł na to, że jego działania mogą doprowadzić do czegoś takiego. Znał wszystkie sekrety kosmosu, a ludzkie uczucia były dla niego obce. Gdyby nie Dean i jego zbawienny wpływ, pewnie dalej trwałby w niewiedzy.

Poczuł, kiedy Amelia wróciła. Stała w progu jednego z pokoi i przyglądała mu się niepewnie. Trzymała dystans. Oboje nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć, choć jej było nieporównywalnie trudniej niż jemu. On odczuwał tylko poczucie winy, a ona patrzyła w oczy męża i nie rozpoznawała tego, kto jest w środku.

\- Może… - odezwała się w końcu nieco zachrypniętym głosem – może chcesz się napić herbaty?

To była taka dziwna propozycja biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Kto zaprasza zabójcę ukochanej osoby na wspólną herbatkę? Castiel jednak rozumiał powody kobiety. Zapewne odnajdywała w tej czynności coś znajomego i uspokajającego. Może tylko to mogło sprawić, że nie oszaleje podczas rozmowy. Ludzie uwielbiali poczucie stabilizacji, dlatego nie zamierzał jej tego odmówić.

\- Z chęcią – odparł i podążył za nią do kuchni. Odsunęła dla niego krzesło, na którym od razu usiadł, miał stąd widok na całą kuchnię.

Amelia milcząco krzątała się przy kuchence i szykowała wszystko. Przez cały ten czas ani razu na niego nie spojrzała, najpierw patrzyła na czajnik z gotującą się wodą, a potem przez kilka minut na naciągającą herbatę. Castiel czekał cierpliwie i nie poganiał jej. Tylko straciłby przez to szansę na rozmowę, nie chciał też niepotrzebnie denerwować kobiety w i tak już dużym stresie.

W końcu Amelia uznała, że herbata jest już gotowa. Do jednego z kubków wycisnęła sok z cytryny i dodała łyżeczkę miodu po czym oba postawiła na stole. Ten z cytryną i z miodem znalazł się przed Castielem. Zapach herbaty był znajomy, podobnie jak smak, gdy pomimo temperatury upił łyk. Jego ciało zareagowało na to w dziwny sposób, niemal radością. Doskonale wiedział, że to musiała być herbata, którą Jimmy często pił. Choć jego duszy już nie było, to ciało dalej reagowało na znajome zapachy i smaki.

Radość z posmakowania czegoś znajomego musiała się uwidocznić na jego twarzy, bo Amelia rozpogodziła się nieznacznie i może nawet nabrała nadziei na to, że jej mąż gdzieś tam jeszcze jest.

\- Piłeś… Jimmy pił ją codziennie przed snem – wyjaśniła. Castiel przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. – Miałam nadzieję, że może…

\- Na to zareaguje – dokończył za nią. Tym razem to ona przytaknęła.

\- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? - spytała, a głos jej się łamał. Zapewne wolałaby go wcale nie widzieć, ale z jakiegoś powodu pozwoliła mu się odwiedzić.

\- Obiecałem Jimmy'emu, że będę się wami opiekował – wyjaśnił ostrożnie. Musiał zważać na słowa jeśli nie chciał zostać wyrzucony.

\- Więc gdzie byłeś, kiedy Claire uciekła z domu? – W jej głosie dało się słyszeć zrozumiałą pretensję. Nie spisał się najlepiej. Myślał, że zostawienie Amelii i Claire w spokoju w zupełności wystarczy i że nic im nie zagrozi. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jedna z nich sama sprowadzi na siebie niebezpieczeństwo i to przez niego.

\- Gdzie jest teraz Claire? – Musiał wiedzieć, czy Amelia zna choć trochę położenie córki. Wnioskował, że nie, bo była na to zbyt zaniepokojona.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała załamana. – Rzuciła szkołę, wyruszyła z prywatną krucjatą, by cię zabić. Ciągle się przemieszcza, raz dzwoniła do mnie z Kanady. Stara się dzwonić co miesiąc, czasami częściej, ale to wszystko. Nie widziałam jej od dłuższego czasu. Ciągle się boję, że trafi na kogoś niebezpiecznego i coś jej się stanie.

To byłoby bardzo trudne, pomyślał Castiel. Jak na nastolatkę, Claire była niezwykle silna, porwała bez problemu wiele osób, schwytała anioła w pułapkę i unieszkodliwiła agenta FBI. Wcześniej umknęła nawet demonowi. Rozumiał jednak strach Amelii. Była matką, oczywiście, że się martwiła. Nawet rodzice, których dzieci nie zaginęły to robiły.

\- Zgłosiła pani jej ucieczkę na policję? – Mógł to z łatwością sprawdzić sam, ale skoro już tu był, mógł zapytać Amelię.

\- Nie. I tak by jej nie znaleźli. Próbuję ją tylko namówić do powrotu do domu, ale ona ciągle odmawia. Nie wiem co więcej mogłabym zrobić.

Castiel chciał wyciągnąć do niej rękę i ująć ją za dłoń, by dodać kobiecie otuchy, ale wiedział, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Chociaż siedzieli przy tym samym stole, Amelia dalej trzymała dystans.

\- Musi być ci z tym ciężko.

\- Kiedy Jimmy odszedł bez słowa, byłam załamana – przyznała. – Nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić, tak nagle zniknął. Claire próbowała mnie pocieszać, ale ona sama potrzebowała pocieszenia, którego ja nie mogłam jej zapewnić. Pewnie dlatego odeszła. Może gdybym wzięła się w garść, dalej by tu była.

\- To nie twoja wina – zapewnił Castiel. – Tylko moja.

Amelia pokręciła głową i zasłoniła twarz dłońmi.

\- Przez jakiś czas myślałam, że to tylko sen – odezwała się znowu, a jej głos ledwo było słychać. – Albo że Jimmy postradał zmysły, ale za kilka dni się znajdzie. Musiałam jednak w końcu przyjąć do wiadomości, że anioł odebrał mi męża. – Spojrzała na Castiela z wyrzutem pogarszając jeszcze bardziej odczuwane przez niego poczucie winy. – Ciężko było mi to pojąć. Jak anioł, istota boska, mająca pomagać ludziom, mogła zrobić coś takiego?

\- Bardzo się różnimy od aniołów znanych wam z Biblii – wytłumaczył. Ich celem dalej była ochrona ludzi, ale ci bardzo się mylili gdy wyobrażali ich sobie jako dobrotliwych. Byli skłonni do agresji tak samo jak każdy człowiek.

\- Teraz to wiem. Ale wciąż nie rozumiem po co to wszystko.

Nadszedł czas na wyjaśnienia. Potem wszystko będzie zależało od Amelii. Czy mu wybaczy i czy wróci do domu choć trochę czując się lepiej, bo na pewno nie z czystym sumieniem. Tego co zrobił nie wybieliłoby nic. Mógł tylko nauczyć się z tym żyć.

\- Dostałem misję – zaczął, obserwując uważnie reakcje kobiety. – Miałem za zadanie zejść na ziemie i pomagać ludziom.

\- Zabierając jednego rodzinie?

\- Nie myślałem wtedy o tym. Miałem jasny cel, zająć naczynie i kontynuować moją misję dołączenia do pewnego człowieka. Ma na imię Dean. Razem mamy pozbywać się różnych potworów i chronić przed nimi ludzi. To właśnie dzięki Deanowi zrozumiałem, jak wielki popełniłem błąd odbierając wam Jimmy'ego. Gdyby nie nauczył mnie ludzkich uczuć, nigdy nie zwróciłbym na to uwagi. Dalej uznawałbym to za błogosławieństwo dla człowieka.

\- Nie czuję się ani trochę błogosławiona – zauważyła.

\- Wiem – przyznał i ze wstydem pochylił głowę. – Przepraszam za to, co wam zrobiłem. Nie powinienem, ale nie da się już tego odwrócić. Mogę jedynie zapewnić, że pamiętam o Jimmym i każdego dnia próbują godnie go zastąpić tu na ziemi i choć w połowie być tak dobrym człowiekiem, jakim był on. Dean bardzo mi w tym pomaga, jest dla mnie niezwykle ważną osobą, opoką, dzięki której rozumiem was coraz lepiej.

\- Gdzie jest teraz Jimmy?

\- W niebie. Osobiście go tam zaprowadziłem. Jest szczęśliwy razem z tobą i Claire. To jego wymarzone niebo.

Po tych słowach Amelia się rozpłakała. Castiel znów musiał powstrzymać chęć pocieszenia jej, mógł tylko patrzeć, jak kobieta łka, usiłując się za wszelką cenę uspokoić. Płacz może się okazać dla niej zbawienny. Na pewno przepłakała już niejedną noc, ale teraz w końcu dowiedziała się, co wydarzyło się z Jimmym i gdzie jest teraz. W końcu będzie mogła powoli zamknąć ten rozdział w swoim życiu i z czasem będzie coraz mniej bolało. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Nie chciałby, żeby po jego wizycie ból tylko się wzmógł. Chciał go ukoić, nie podsycić.

\- Wciąż za nim tęsknię – powiedziała przez łzy. – Nadal nie mogę się pogodzić, że już go zemną nie ma, zwłaszcza z Claire, której ciągle grozi niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Claire jest bezpieczna – zapewnił ją Castiel. Amelia od razu spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Spotkałem ją wczoraj. Polowała na mnie.

\- I dalej żyjesz? – zdziwiła się.

\- Claire ma dobre serce – wyjaśnił. – Nie mogłaby kogoś zabić, nawet mnie, choć wcale bym jej nie powstrzymywał.

\- Dlaczego? Nie chcesz żyć?

Zdziwiło go zmartwienie w jej głosie, nie spodziewał się go.

\- Chcę – odparł. – Ale trudno jest żyć ze wstydem po tym, co zrobiłem. Nie byłem nawet pewny, czy to dobry pomysł przyjść tutaj dzisiaj. Spotkanie z Claire dało mi do myślenia. Zdałem sobie po nim sprawę, jak wielką krzywdę wam wyrządziłem. Przyszedłem tu prosić o wybaczenie, choć wiem, że na nie nie zasługuje i powinienem był zginąć wczoraj.

Castiel rozłożył skrzydła, gotowy w każdej chwili odejść jak najszybciej, jeśli tylko Amelia sobie tego zażyczy. Ona jednak długo milczała przez co trudniej było przewidzieć jej reakcję. Mógł jej przeczytać w myślach, ale tyle krzywd już jej wyrządził, że nigdy nie zakłóciłby tak jej prywatności.

\- Jeszcze jakiś czas temu myślałabym tak samo, ale teraz? Nie chciałabym twojej śmierci. To nie zwróci mi Jimmy'ego. Nie ma sensu dalej winić cię o to, co się stało. Powiedziałeś, że przyszedłeś prosić o wybaczenie. Wybaczam ci i dziękuję, że zapewniłeś Jimmy'emu spokój. Ale nie przychodź tu już więcej – poprosiła. – Nie rozdrapuj więcej ran.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział nie mogąc się nadziwić, że jego grzechy zostały mu wybaczone. Nie dawał temu wielu szans, on by sobie nie wybaczył. – Zostawię was w spokoju i nie będę więcej niepokoił. Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałaś i że mi wybaczyłaś. Żegnaj, Amelio.

Castiel opuścił dom jak najszybciej, bo widział, że Amelia jest znów na skraju płaczu. Drugi raz patrzyła, jak jej mąż ją opuszcza, tym razem na zawsze i bez żadnej nadziei na jego powrót. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że to przetrwa. To naprawdę silna kobieta.

Wrócił do Chicago, gdzie w domu nadal było ciemno i cicho. Dean się nie obudził, to dobrze. Nie lubił, gdy mężczyzna się martwił, a tak na pewno by się stało, gdyby zauważył, że jest sam w łóżku.

Wszedł do ich sypialni i po cichu położył się na łóżku, gdzie objął Deana od tyłu i wtulił się w jego plecy. Czekała go długa noc pełna rozmyślań.

\- Gdzie byłeś?

Castiel niemal podskoczył, gdy Dean odezwał się niespodziewanie. Czyli jednak nie spał. Ale czemu tego nie wyczuł?

\- U Amelii – odparł szczerze. Nie widział sensu w kłamaniu, zwłaszcza że nie lubił okłamywać Deana.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić – zauważył Dean, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Wiem. Ale musiałem z nią porozmawiać. Musiał jej powiedzieć, co zaszło. Dla jej i mojego spokoju. Choć prawdę mówiąc nie czuję się wcale lepiej.

Myślał, że po rozmowie z Amelią przestanie się czuć tak beznadziejnie, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Nie wiedział już, co robić, by pozbyć się tego uczucia. Nigdy nie był taki bezsilny, irytowało go to i smuciło jednocześnie. Nie miał ochoty na nic tylko na to, by Dean go objął. Jak często ludzie tak się czują? I jak mogą sobie z tym radzić? Zazdrościł im tego, on nie mógł zrobić nic, by poczuć się lepiej.

\- Nie zadręczaj się tym – poradził Dean, obejmując go jakby na jego życzenie. Niczym małe dziecko Castiel wtulił się w mężczyznę, odwzajemniając uścisk jak tylko się da. – Tak będzie lepiej dla ciebie i dla Amelii, i dla Claire.

Castiel przytaknął i zamknął piekące go oczy. Czuł się dziwnie senny, ale wiedział, że o śnie nie ma w jego przypadku mowy.

\- Kocham cię, Dean – wyszeptał w pierś partnera, który gładził go uspokajająco po plecach.

\- Wiem – odparł.

Czując się lepiej, Castiel powoli się uspokajał i przez całą noc ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał o Amelii i Claire, za bardzo skupiony na powolnym oddechu i Deana i jego biciu serca.


	16. Zakochani

Castiel nie czuł się następnego dnia zbyt dobrze. Dostał chandry i nic nie było w stanie go uszczęśliwić, dalej gryzła go sprawa Claire. Deanowi serce się łamało na ten widok, musiał coś zrobić, by poprawić aniołowi humor. Żeby to osiągnąć wziął dodatkowy dzień wolny 8 września. Normalnie nie powinni go mieć wolnego, ale jeśli miał spędzić z depresyjnym Castielem cały dzień w biurze, to chyba potnie się nożem do listów. Wystarczyło, że musiał patrzeć na snującego się po mieszkaniu anioła przez cały dzień. Nawet Jimmy nie był w stanie poprawić mu humoru dlatego Dean musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Zamknął się w sypialni z laptopem i zaczął planować atrakcje na następny dzień. Był zdeterminowany by wywołać na twarzy anioła choć jeden uśmiech i to taki naprawdę szczery. Z Samem, gdy ten był młodszy, zawsze mu się udawało i liczył na to, że nie zatracił tego daru, bo jeśli tak, to trzeba będzie poszukać dla Castiela pomocy specjalistycznej. Anioł u terapeuty, tego jeszcze nie grali.

Przez cały dzień nic ani nikt nie przeszkadzał mu w jego zadaniu. No, prawie nikt, mama raz zadzwoniła, by pogadać, ale to się nawet dobrze złożyło. Powiedział jej o stanie Castiela i spytał, co mógłby zrobić, by podnieść go na duchu. Mary dała mu kilka propozycji, które od razu zapisał na komputerze. Pod wieczór wybierze kilka najlepszych i następnego dnia, zaraz z samego rana zabierze się za ich realizację.

Castiel o dziwo ani razu nie wszedł do pokoju zapytać się, czemu tam tak siedzi, choć kilka razy przeszedł obok drzwi. Dean słyszał niemal każdy jego ruch w mieszkaniu i ani razu nie miały one żadnego sensu. Anioł potrafił hałasować w kuchni, a kilka minut później chodził od do drzwi do drzwi gadając coś do swojego zwierzaka, którego zapewne trzymał na rękach niczym niemowlę. Kilka razy miał ochotę do niego wyjść i objąć partnera, ale zawsze rezygnował. Jeśli ta strategia nie pomogła w nocy po powrocie od Amelii, to czemu miałaby zadziałać teraz?

Przygotowania harmonogramu zakończyły się późnym wieczorem. Dean z jękiem zamknął laptopa i rozmasował obolały kark. To nie był dobry pomysł siedzieć po turecku na krześle i garbić się nad komputerem. Chyba powykręcał sobie cały kręgosłup. Gdy wstał od biurka, coś strzyknęło mu w plecach tak, że aż musiał przez chwilę stać w miejscu pochylony. Robił się miekki, co było trochę dziwne, bo przecież był w dobrej formie. Walcząc z potworami trzeba było mieć kondycję.

Ból w końcu minął, ale następnym do przypomnienia o swojej obecności był żołądek, który zaburczał głośno niczym silnik Impali. Dean zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że przez cały dzień nic nie jadł. Teraz kiedy nie był już skupiony na pisaniu, wreszcie dotarło do niego, jak bardzo jest głodny. Żołądek pewnie burczał już wcześniej, ale po prostu go nie słyszał. Czas najwyższy go napełnić.

Po drodze do kuchni minął Castiela, który wylegiwał się na kanapie z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. W telewizji leciał jakiś dokument o pszczołach, ale anioł nie wyglądał na zbyt zainteresowanego. Dean zignorował go – na razie – i zrobił sobie coś do jedzenia. Dopiero wtedy dołączył do partnera w salonie, siadając zaraz obok niego.

Castiel nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, dalej był pogrążony w myślach. Dean zabrał mu pilota z ręki i przełączył na coś ciekawszego chcąc sprawdzić, czy wywoła to jakąś reakcję. Nic. Następny sposób był dosyć głupi, ale musiał go spróbować. Pomachał aniołowi dłonią przed oczami. Nim rozczarowany zdążył zabrać rękę, Castiel poruszył się szybko niczym atakujący wąż i złapał ją, zaskakując tym samym Deana.

\- Jezu! – krzyknął odsuwając się instynktownie od nieistniejącego zagrożenia.

\- Dlaczego wy ludzie zawsze wykrzykujecie imię proroka, gdy jesteście przerażeni – zapytał Castiel. To był pierwszy raz od zeszłej nocy, kiedy się do niego odezwał.

\- Proroka? – Dean był już spokojny i na powrót usiadł blisko anioła pałaszując swoją kanapkę.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że mój ojciec uprawiał seks z człowiekiem?

\- Dziwniejsze rzeczy się działy – stwierdził. – Hej, to znaczy że Kevin uznany byłby kiedyś za mesjasza.

\- Bardzo prawdopodobne.

Dean uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się aniołowi.

\- Miło, że znowu rozmawiasz. Gdybyś nie gadał z Jimmym, pomyślałbym, że zostałeś niemową.

\- Nie rozumiem, to ty zamknąłeś się w pokoju, nie ja.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez cały ten czas byłeś skłonny rozmawiać? – spytał. Czyżby przesadził z paniką?

\- Uznałem, że ty nie chcesz. To nie ja zamknąłem się w pokoju na cały dzień.

\- Mogłeś wejść w każdej chwili, nie wygoniłbym cię.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz pobyć trochę sam.

\- A ja myślałem, że nie chcesz z nikim rozmawiać.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie czując się nieco głupio.

\- Chyba obaj się myliliśmy – odezwał się po kilku chwilach Dean.

\- Najwyraźniej.

\- Czyli czujesz się już lepiej? – Może się okazać, że całe jego planowanie było niepotrzebne, ale tak czy inaczej zrealizuje wszystkie punkty. Może być zabawnie, przyda im się randka, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wyznali, co do siebie czują. No, przynajmniej Castiel.

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że lepiej – przyznał, a jego oczy zrobiły się dziwnie puste. – Po prostu nie chcę cię męczyć swoimi problemami.

Dean upuścił nadgryzioną kanapkę na talerz, a ten odstawił, by mieć wolne ręce.

\- Cas, wiesz, że mi to nie przeszkadza? – spytał, obejmując anioła ramieniem. – Od tego jestem, jeśli coś cię boli, to mi powiedz, razem to rozwiążemy.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby w sprawie Claire i Amelii dało się coś rozwiązać.

\- Już ci mówiłem, musisz odpuścić. Zrobiłeś co mogłeś, teraz wszystko zależy od nich.

\- Ale ja nie czuję się przez to lepiej.

\- Zaczniesz od jutra, obiecuję.

Castiela zaciekawiło to stwierdzenie, bo obrócił się w stronę Deana i przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Co się jutro wydarzy?

\- Nic – skłamał. Jutrzejsza randka musi być niespodzianką. – Po prostu siedzimy w domu. Wziąłem dodatkowy dzień wolny, żebyś mógł odpocząć nieco od pracy.

\- Nie potrzebuję odpoczynku, Dean. Jeśli nie będę miał co robić, to będę myślał o Claire i Amelii.

\- Wierz mi, nie będziesz miał na to czasu – zapewnił. Castiel musiał sobie pomyśleć, że chodzi o seks, bo przybliżył się do Deana i złożył pocałunek na jego szyi. Nim jednak mógł zrobić cokolwiek więcej, został delikatnie odsunięty.

\- Zwolnij, kochanieńki, poczekaj do jutra – poprosił anioła. – Jestem głodny i zmęczony, nie mam ochoty na seks.

Castiel jednak znowu się przysunął, tym razem jednak nie pocałował szyi Deana tylko po prostu położył głowę na jego ramieniu i rozluźnił się.

Dean pogładził go z uśmiechem po włosach i wrócił do jedzenia. Po napełnieniu brzucha obaj udali się do sypialni, by położyć się spać. Castiel nadal łaknął kontaktu, a on z przyjemnością mu go zapewnił oplatając go ramionami po położeniu się do łóżka. Było dobrze, Castiel nie krył się ze swoimi uczuciami, nie negował ich. Jeśli jutro wszystko się powiedzie, na koniec dnia będzie pogodny i szczęśliwy jak dawniej. To będzie ważny krok, by zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło w ostatnim czasie, nie tylko w związku Amelią i Claire, ale także aniołami. Przyda im się odrobina odpoczynku od tego całego zamieszania. Trzeba było korzystać, póki jeszcze był czas. W końcu za kilka dni mogli być już martwi.

Dean wstał następnego dnia wcześnie rano. Tyle mieli do zrobienia, że trzeba było zacząć jak najwcześniej się dało. Castiel nie rozumiał tego pośpiechu i z łóżka obserwował, jak partner szykuje im obu ubrania. Zapowiadał się ciepły dzień, jeden z wielu ostatnich przed nadejściem zimy dlatego darowali sobie swetry, choć Dean wziął im obu bluzy, by w razie czego były pod ręką w samochodzie. By podkreślić kolor oczu anioła, kazał mu założyć niebieską koszulę, ale przypomniał mu o rozpięciu kilku pierwszych guzików, by odsłonić obojczyk, w który miał ochotę zanurzyć zęby. Wielka szkoda, że wszystkie malinki szybko z Castiela znikały.

Dla siebie wybrał koszulę w kolorze ciemnego granatu i szare spodnie. Anioł był przez to jeszcze bardziej skołowany, bo rozumiał, że to ciuchy za ładne na zwykły seks w domu, a tego przecież oczekiwał po wczorajszej rozmowie. Nie zaprotestował jednak ani razu podczas całych przygotowań ani gdy zeszli do samochodu.

\- Dokąd jedziemy, Dean? – spytał w końcu i usiadł na miejscu pasażera.

\- Zobaczysz – odpowiedział rzucając bluzy na tylne siedzenie Impali.

Pierwsza pozycja na jego liście atrakcji należała do cukierni. Nic tak nie rozbudza jak porządna dawka cukru. Poza tym było to też dobre na poprawę humoru, a o to przecież chodziło. No i trzeba było zjeść jakieś śniadanie, ale musiało być trochę ciekawsze od tego, które jedli na co dzień.

Już na miejscu Dean posadził anioła na jednym z wielu pustych miejsc. Wybrał to przy oknie, ze względu na to, jak bardzo Castiel lubił przez nie wyglądać, miał jednak nadzieję, że uda mu się skupić na sobie całą jego uwagę.

Podczas gdy anioł czekał cierpliwie, on sam poszedł zamówić im coś do jedzenia i picia. Nie zamierzał im niczego żałować, poprosił o dobre dwadzieścia czekoladowych babeczek i dwie kawy z mlekiem oraz jakimiś udziwieniami. Znudziło mu się picie czarnej. Z takim zamówieniem wrócił do Castiela i postawił przed nim babeczki.

\- Na zdrowie – powiedział podając mu też jego kawę.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał anioł. Przyglądał się babeczkom jakby zaraz miało z nich coś wyskoczyć.

\- Chodzi o to, że masz je zjeść – wyjaśnił biorąc sobie jedną z babeczek. Była idealna, a kawałki czekolady rozpływały mu się w ustach. Aż nie mógł się powstrzymać od jęku, takie to było dobre.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu tu przyszliśmy – sprecyzował. – Nie mogliśmy zjeść śniadania w domu?

\- Cas, to randka, okej? Postanowiłem cię gdzieś zabrać na cały dzień żebyś nie myślał o Claire i Amelii. Zasłużyłeś sobie na odrobinę przyjemności.

\- Nie sądzę, bym zasłużył na cokolwiek – przyznał biorąc niepewnie do ręki babeczkę. – Prędzej ty.

\- Zaufaj mi, zasłużyłeś. Mnie wystarczy, że dzisiaj będziesz szczęśliwy. A teraz jedz, bo ciepłe są najlepsze.

Castiel nie protestował więcej i zabrał się do jedzenia. Jak na istotę, która nie musiała jeść, pochłaniał bardzo dużo jedzenia. Babeczki nie były wyjątkiem i zjadł ich więcej niż Dean, który przyglądał się temu z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Sukces, pierwszy punkt odhaczony.

Po wypiciu kawy zgarnął jeszcze okruszki babeczek, które zostały aniołowi wokół ust, a następnie wrócili do samochodu. W drodze do następnego punktu słuchali tej muzyki, którą lubił Castiel. Mógł się jeden dzień poświęcić, zwłaszcza że Beyonce nie była wcale taka zła choć wolał nieco starszy pop.

Następna atrakcja wymagała nieco dłuższego grzebania w Internecie poprzedniego dnia. Musiał sprawdzić, czy w poszczególnych dzielnicach Chicago planowane jest coś ciekawego. Znalazł kilka całkiem ciekawych propozycji, ale najbardziej obiecujący wydał mu się festyn, który zorganizowano w jednym z parków. Tam właśnie się udawali, choć nie był wielkim fanem tego typu imprez. Castiel jednak nigdy na takiej nie był dlatego postanowił mu zafundować wrażenia z tym związane. W takim towarzystwie na pewno też się będzie dobrze bawił.

Tak jak można się było spodziewać, Castiel przyglądał się wszystkiemu z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Jego uwagę przyciągały kolorowe stoiska z różnymi grami czy jedzeniem. Dean jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by tak mu się oczy świeciły z podniecenia, wyglądał jakby miało go zaraz rozsadzić od środka. A to był dopiero ranek, na wieczór na pewno zorganizowano coś bardziej spektakularnego, może nawet pokaz sztucznych ogni. Wtedy jednak już tu ich nie będzie, zostawił na ten czas zupełnie innego niż festyn.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytał podążając za aniołem. Zwykle było na odwrót, ale to był dzień anioła. Będą robić wszystko, co on zechce.

\- Jest niecodziennie – stwierdził. – Ale przyjemnie.

\- Cieszę się. Co chcesz zrobić najpierw?

\- Nie wiem.

Nie dziwił mu się, tyle było rzeczy do robienia, że Castiel nie mógł się zdecydować.

\- Zastanów się, a ja skoczę po coś do żarcia.

\- Niedawno jedliśmy.

\- To co? Najwyżej mi się utyje – zaśmiał się i poklepał po brzuchu. Nigdy nie miał go tak płaskiego i umięśnionego jak Sam, zawsze miał trochę tłuszczyku. Jeśli zdobędzie więcej, to trudno, te kilka dodatkowych kalorii i tak szybko spali podczas jednego pościgu.

Castiel dalej obserwował wszystko w zdumieniu, gdy wrócił do niego z dwoma paczkami orzeszków w karmelu. Bez słowa podał mu jedną i zajadając się smakołykami czekał, aż anioł się na coś zdecyduje.

\- Dean, co to jest? – zapytał nagle, wskazując na jedno ze stoisk.

\- Hmm? – Dean szybko przełknął orzechy, by nie mówić z pełnymi ustami. – To? Musisz zbić piłeczką puszki i wtedy wygrasz nagrodę. Ale nie próbuj, to oszukane. Będziesz przegrywał i w złości wydawał forsę na kolejne piłeczki.

\- Chcę spróbować – stwierdził anioł.

\- Jak chcesz – zgodził się bez wahania i sięgnął po portfel. – Tylko nie próbuj za dużo razy, bo nie starczy mi kasy.

Castiel przytaknął i odebrał od Deana dolara nim udał się w stronę stoiska. Z uwagą słuchał, jak mężczyzna tłumaczy mu reguły i w końcu daje trzy piłki.

Dean obserwował to wszystko z pewnej odległości i omal nie wypuścił orzechów z ręki, gdy Castiel za pierwszym razem rozbił wieżę z puszek. Facet odpowiedzialny za stoisko też był zaskoczony i wyraźnie nie miał ochoty dawać aniołowi nagrody, ale zasady to zasady.

Castiel wybrał największą nagrodę, jaką mógł – wielkiego białego tygrysa, który bez problemu zająłby połowę ich łóżka. Z zadowoleniem wrócił do Deana i pokazał mu swoją zdobycz.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? – Nigdy sam nie próbował wygrać czegoś takiego, ale dobrze znał festynowe sztuczki. To było niemożliwe, by tak łatwo wygrać.

Castiel uniósł dłoń i skinieniem palca sprawił, że jego paczka orzeszków przeleciała z ręki Deana do jego własnej.

\- Telekineza – odparł z dumą. – Skoro oni oszukują, to czemu ja nie mogę?

\- Nieźle – pochwalił. – Jeszcze kilka stoisk tak obskoczymy i będziemy mogli otworzyć sklep z zabawkami.

\- Chciałbym wygrać jeszcze dwie nagrody – powiedział Castiel oddając tygrysa jakiejś przechodzącej obok dziewczynce z rodzicami. Mała pisnęła z radości, omal nie przewracając się pod ciężarem pluszaka.

\- Dwie? – oglądając się za dziewczynką, której ojciec pomagał teraz nieść tygrysa.

\- Jedną dla siebie i jedną dla dziecka Sama i Sary.

\- Wiesz co? To bardzo dobry pomysł. Wygrasz jakiegoś misia, a inne kupimy, może nawet jeszcze dzisiaj, co ty na to? – Da maluchowi prezent szybciej od Gadreela. Właśnie dlatego to on zostanie ulubionym wujkiem, a nie ten sztywniak.

\- Bardzo chętnie.

\- Dobra, chodźmy dalej. Czas oszukać jeszcze paru frajerów. Cholera, powinienem aresztować sam siebie.

\- Oszustwa na festynie chyba nie należą do kompetencji FBI.

\- Szczegóły.

Castiel poradził sobie z kolejnymi stoiskami równie szybko, co z pierwszym. Miał stuprocentową celność w strzelaniu do celów z pistoletu na wodę, a i w kole fortuny wygrał bez problemu. Choć nie do końca. Gdy tylko koło zatrzymało się, a wskazówka pokazała największą liczbę punktów, które znajdowały się na najmniejszym polu, kobieta zarządzająca stoiskiem zrobiła się podejrzliwa i nawet wezwała policję kręcącą się po parku, by wyjaśniła sprawę.

\- Może pan wywinąć kieszenie? – poprosił jeden z funkcjonariuszy.

Castiel nie miał nic do ukrycia, więc nie protestował i posłusznie zrobił to, o co prosił go policjant. Dean stał z boku pilnowany przez drugiego policjanta. Zauważył, jak obaj gliniarze zrobili się spięci, gdy Castiel sięgnął do kieszeni. Całe szczęście anioł nie miał czarnego naczynia, inaczej już dawno zaczęliby strzelać.

W kieszeni nie było nic nieodpowiedniego, a już na pewno nie magnes, którego pewnie wszyscy się spodziewali. Castiel wyciągnął jedynie portfel i swoją odznakę.

\- FBI? – zdziwił się policjant.

\- Tak – potwierdził i wyciągnął także swoją odznakę. Dobrze zrobili, że wzięli je ze sobą, bo ślęczeliby tu dłużej.

\- Trzeba było tak od razu. – Funkcjonariusz oddał Castielowi jego odznakę i skinął głową. – Przepraszamy za kłopoty.

Anioł jak zwykle nie rozumiał w czym problem, dla niego coś takiego to była drobnostka.

\- Proszę pani, wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, nagroda została wygrana uczciwie – wytłumaczył policjant. Kobieta wcale nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie mogła nie wydać nagrody agentowi FBI w towarzystwie dwóch gliniarzy.

Tym razem nagroda była dla Castiela. Poprzednia – duży puchaty miś – leżała już na tylnym siedzeniu Impali. Do misia dołączyła żyrafa, znacznie mniejsza od niego. Po aniele Dean spodziewał się prędzej jakiegoś kota albo pszczoły, którą zauważył wśród innych nagród.

\- Co chcesz robić teraz? – spytał po odejściu od koła fortuny.

\- Obojętnie, wszystko wydaje się ciekawe.

\- To chodźmy coś zjeść.

\- Znowu? Utyjesz, Dean.

\- To co? – Dean znowu poklepał się z uśmiechem po brzuchu. – Więcej ciała do kochania, nie?

\- Chyba tak – zgodził się z nim anioł.

Podeszli do wózka z watą cukrową, gdzie kupili największą i najbardziej kolorową watę, jaką tylko mogli. Dean nie chciał z takim olbrzymem chodzić wśród ludzi, zwłaszcza że było ich coraz więcej dlatego usiedli we dwójkę na ławce i zaczęli jeść. Castiel jak zwykle podchodził do nowego jak pies do jeża. Ostrożnie oderwał kawałek waty, obejrzał go ze wszystkich stron, polizał przyglądając się, jak tworzą się kryształki cukru i dopiero potem zjadł. W tym samym czasie Dean pochłonął już połowę swojej waty, bezwstydnie wgryzając się w nią i brudząc sobie jednocześnie całą twarz. Miał gdzieś, co ludzie sobie o nim pomyślał, uwielbiał watę cukrową i jeśli chciał ją jeść w taki sposób, to będzie to robił.

\- Smakuje ci? – zapytał anioła, nic nie robiąc sobie z lepkiej waty klejącej mu się do włosów.

\- Dziwny smak – stwierdził Castiel próbując kolejny kawałek.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to ja mogę zjeść – zaproponował. Miał jeszcze trochę wolnego miejsca w żołądku, a waty nigdy za dużo.

Castiel rozważał jego propozycję powoli skubiąc watę. Czekając na jego odpowiedź, Dean wrócił do jedzenia swojej. Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, by został sam patyk wylizany do czysta z najmniejszej nawet drobinki cukru.

Dean oblizał z zadowoleniem usta i zaczął zbierać resztki waty z twarzy, gdy nagle przed jego oczami pojawił się jej spory kawałek trzymany przez Castiela.

\- Co? – Zaniepokoił się, że anioł coś w środku znalazł, ale z watą było wszystko w porządku.

Dostał swoją odpowiedź, gdy Castiel przybliżył mu smakołyk do ust, tak że ich dotykał. Dean spojrzał na anioła zaskoczony nim bez słowa zjadł kawałek waty, nie zapominając przy tym oblizać słodkich teraz palców partnera.

\- Serio? Zamierzasz mnie karmić w miejscu publicznym? – zapytał, a Castiel oderwał kolejny kawałek ze swojego patyka.

\- Widziałem to na filmie – wyjaśnił podsuwając Deanowi jeszcze jedną porcję waty, którą ten zjadł bez żadnych protestów.

\- Koniec Netflixa dla ciebie – stwierdził.

Castiel nakarmił go całą watą i obaj nic sobie nie robili z tego, że niektórzy przyglądali im się dziwnie albo zgorszeni. Jeśli coś im się nie podobało, mogli im zwrócić uwagę.

Po zjedzeniu Dean musiał chwilę odpocząć, bo zdecydowanie przesadził. Może jedzenie tego wszystkiego jedno po drugim to nie był taki dobry pomysł. Castiel zaoferował, że zabierze niewielki ból brzucha, ale odmówił.

\- Co to za przyjemność z jedzenia, jeśli po wszystkim nie czujesz się pełny? – zapytał leżąc na całej ławce. Anioł stał mu nad głową i przyglądał mu się z niepokojem.

\- Ty jesteś przepełniony, to nie może być zdrowe.

\- Dam radę – zapewnił i pomasował się po lekko wzdętym brzuchu.

\- Zostawię cię tu na chwilę – powiedział Castiel. – Chcę się rozejrzeć.

\- Droga wolna.

Anioł sobie poszedł i nie wracał przez dobrych dziesięć minut. W tym czasie Deanowi przeszedł ból brzucha i teraz tylko leżał, i czekał na powrót anioła, wpatrując się dla zabicia czasu w niebo. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił jak dzisiaj, a dzień się jeszcze nie skończył. Był ciekaw jak Castiel zareaguje na inne atrakcje. Festyn póki co mu się podobał, z czego bardzo się cieszył. Specjalnie wybrał go jako pierwsze miejsce wycieczki, bo gdyby aniołowi się tu nie spodobało, to zawsze mógł zatrzeć złe wrażenie innymi rzeczami. Choć wątpił, że Castielowi może się nie podobać coś, co robią wspólnie. Mogliby nawet patrzeć razem na schnącą farbę, a anioł uznałby to za szczyt rozrywki. Ale po co oglądać schnącą farbę, skoro można ten czas spożytkować w fajniejszy sposób?

\- Dean, potrzebuję twojej obecności przy pewnym zajęciu. – Castiel pojawił się znikąd, ale na szczęście się nie teleportował, o czym świadczył brak trzepotu skrzydeł.

\- Dobra, prowadź. – Deean ociężale zwlekł się z ławki i podążył za partnerem do jakiegoś namiotu, gdzie kręciło się sporo dzieci. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co to za miejsce. – Co chcesz tu robić?

\- Ta kobieta powiedziała, że namaluje mi coś na skórze – odpowiedział i skinął głową w stronę namiotu z farbkami, gdzie przed wejściem siedziało kilka osób w tym kobieta z płomienie rudymi włosami. Przypominała nieco Charlie, tylko rudy był bardziej intensywny.

\- Cas, to się maluje na twarzy – zauważył. Wszystkie dzieci, które podchodziły do artystów miały buzie malowane tak, by przypominać różne zwierzątka.

\- Pytałem, mogę mieć też namalowane na ręce – powiedział i podwinął rękaw koszuli.

\- No dobra.

Podeszli obaj, a kobieta od razu rozpoznała Castiela i kazała mu usiąść przed sobą i pokazać ręce.

\- Co mam namalować? – spytała przyszykowując farbki.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, proszę improwizować.

\- No dobra. – Kobieta zanurzyła pędzel w zielonej farbie i zaczęła malować na ręce Castiela jakieś wzory. – Jesteście rodzeństwem, przyjaciółmi czy parą?

\- Parą – odparł z dumą Castiel.

\- Super. Często widuję pary jednopłciowe na festynach. Czują się tu pewnie. Jak długo?

\- Półtora roku. – Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak długo już są ze sobą i wcale nie chcą tego kończyć. Jeszcze nigdy jego związek nie trwał tyle co ten z Castielem.

\- To dużo. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźnie. – Jakieś plany na przyszłość?

Normalnie uznałby takie zachowanie za wścibskie, ale w tym wypadku nie potrafił. Taka praca, kobieta pewnie nie miała zbyt wiele okazji do porozmawiania, zwłaszcza podczas malowania twarzy dzieci. Zresztą nie pytała o ich życie łóżkowe, więc nie było w sumie tak źle.

\- Nie, nie bardzo – odpowiedział. Castiel był zbyt pochłonięty obserwowaniem tego, co jest tworzone na jego skórze, by to zrobić. – Nie jesteśmy wielkimi fanami małżeństwa.

\- Rozumiem.

Przez resztę procesu tworzenia kobieta prowadziła rozmowę na mniej prywatne tematy. Opowiadała między innymi o tym, gdzie odbędzie się następny festyn i co wydarzy się jeszcze podczas tego. Dean trochę żałował, że niedługo stąd pójdą i nie zobaczą wszystkiego, ale może przy okazji następnego festynu obejrzą wszystkie atrakcje.

Malowanie wreszcie dobiegło końca, a końcowym efektem były jakieś śmieszne rybki. Nic wielkiego, ale Castiel był zadowolony.

\- Jak tatuaż – skomplementował Dean. – Może zrobisz sobie kiedyś jeden.

\- Może.

Zostało już niewiele czasu na dalsze chodzenie po festynie, było jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy do zrobienia. Dean chciał jednak zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz nim pójdą dalej.

\- Hej, budka fotograficzna. – Ledwo ją zauważył, bo ktoś postawił ją pomiędzy dwiema innymi budami. – Chodź, porobimy sobie zdjęcia.

Dawno żadnego nie robili, a miał ochotę się powygłupiać. Tym razem może i Castiel się skusi.

Weszli do budki i zajęli miejsca, choć nie było go wiele. Zdecydowanie nie przystosowali tego miejsca dla takich osób jak oni. Zwłaszcza jemu z jego szerokimi ramionami i biodrami trudno było się tu zmieścić. Castiel miał pod tym względem lepiej, bo był dosyć szczupły, a biodra miał tak wąskie, że aż było widać kości.

\- Nie zapomnij o robieniu głupich min – przypomniał aniołowi, gdy wrzucał pieniądze do maszyny.

\- Nie rozumiem po co je robić – przyznał. Czyli nic się nie zmieniło od ostatniego razu.

\- Rozchmurz się, Cas.

\- Postaram się.

Dean nie zamierzał powierzać tak ważnej sprawy w ręce anioła. Zamierzał mieć zdjęcia Castiela robiącego głupią minę, bez względu na wszystko. Gdy tylko maszyna zaczęła odliczać czas do zdjęcia, Dean przygotował się. W odpowiednim momencie przyłożył palce do kącików ust anioła i uniósł je do góry w parodii uśmiechu.

Castiel był tym tak zaskoczony, że nie zareagował nie tylko na to, ale i na kolejny ruch Deana, kiedy to uniósł mu wargę do góry odsłaniając zęby. Dopiero wtedy anioł odtrącił jego rękę i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Rany, Cas, wyluzuj – zaśmiał się widząc minę anioła. – Spójrz w kamerę.

Castiel jednak się nie odwrócił tylko dalej patrzył na Deana, który nic sobie z tego nie robił i stroił do kamery różne głupie miny. Zapłacił za dużo zdjęć, więc musiał być kreatywny. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się z powrotem do anioła, który dalej nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- No dalej – poprosił. – Uśmiechnij się dla mnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, ale Castiel uśmiechnął się i zawstydzony opuścił głowę.

\- O nie, nie, nie. – Dean szybko uniósł jego głowę do góry i zwrócił w stronę kamery. – Tak lepiej.

Anioł dalej nie chciał robić głupich min, ale przynajmniej się uśmiechał, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Zadowolony Dean przyciągnął go bliżej siebie tak że stykali się policzkami. Gdy później dostali zdjęcia, to ostatnie włożył sobie od razu do portfela.

Castiel nie był ani trochę zawiedziony faktem, że już opuszczają festyn. Był w wyśmienitym humorze i złapał Deana za rękę gdy tylko wyszli poza park. Nie wrócili jeszcze do samochodu, zamiast tego postanowili się trochę przespacerować. Żeby nie zajmować zbyt dużo chodnika – zdecydowanie tylko taki był powód – szli jak najbliżej siebie, od czasu do czasu trącając się dla zabawy łokciami. Miło było znowu zobaczyć uśmiechniętego Castiela, plan działał w stu procentach i mogło być już tylko lepiej.

Podczas spaceru niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali, od czasu do czasu jeden z nich coś powiedział a drugi dodał do tego swoją opinię. Gdy przechodzili obok biura podróży, Deana naszła nagła chęć wyjechania na wakacje. Nigdy wcześniej go do tego nie ciągnęło, ale chętnie pojechałby gdzieś z aniołem. Mogliby pojechać na Hawaje, zawsze chciał się nauczyć serfować.

\- Cas, co sądzisz o wakacjach? – zapytał. Najważniejsze było, żeby anioł też chciał pojechać.

\- Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem. Niebo nie daje urlopów.

\- Czy ja wiem? Twój pobyt na ziemi to w gruncie rzeczy wakacje – stwierdził po krótkim zastanowieniu. – Robisz mniej niż byś robił w niebie, tylko od czasu do czasu polujemy na jakiegoś potwora.

\- Może i tak. Ale skąd to zainteresowanie wakacjami?

\- Moglibyśmy gdzieś pojechać – zasugerował. – Nasz urlop nie jest zbyt długi, ale zawsze coś. Jeśli poprosisz inne anioły o wsparcie, to możemy dostać nawet dwa tygodnie wolnego.

\- Chcesz ze mną wyjechać na wakacje?

\- No a z kim? Jasne, że z tobą. Może być fajnie, z twoimi nowymi mocami nie musimy lecieć samolotem, moglibyśmy pojechać gdziekolwiek.

\- A co z Jimmym?

W pierwszej chwili Dean pomyślał, że Castiel znowu czuje poczucie winy w związku z Amelią i Claire, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że chodzi o świnkę morską. To rzeczywiście był problem. Ich sąsiedzi zgadzali się opiekować się nią przez dzień lub dwa, ale dwa tygodnie?

Nagle go olśniło.

\- Możemy go zostawić u Sama. – On na pewno nie odmówi własnemu bratu. Opcjonalnie oddadzą gryzonia do Gadreela, który w każdej chwili mógł do Jimmy'ego dolecieć. – Koty chyba go nie zjedzą.

\- Jeśli będzie siedział w klatce, to nie.

\- To dobrze. Pogadam z Samem, ale to jeszcze nie teraz. Pojedziemy na wakacje w nowym roku, co ty na to?

\- Jestem za.

\- Super. Wtedy problemem dla Jimmy'ego będą nie tylko koty, ale i nowy dodatek do rodziny.

\- Wątpię, że Sara i Sam i pozwolą swojemu dziecku dotknąć świnkę morską. To czyste zwierzaki, ale dziecko będzie jeszcze za małe.

\- Wiem, wiem. – Dean objął anioła i pomasował jego ramię. – Wracajmy do samochodu i jedźmy dalej.

\- Dokąd teraz?

\- Zobaczysz.

Tym razem postanowił połączyć zabawne z pożytecznym. Zamierzał maksymalnie wykorzystać ostatnie ciepłe dni, które im pozostały, a tak się złożyło, że miał idealne na to sposób. Lato momentami go irytowało ze względu na zbyt wysoką temperaturę podwyższaną dodatkowo przez wysokie budynki i ruch samochodowy, ale była jedna rzecz, którą mógł wykonywać tylko w tej porze roku, sprawiającą mu przy tym najwięcej przyjemności. Rok w rok zawsze robił to samo, czasami w Chicago, czasami w rodzinnym mieście, bez różnicy, taki miał mały zwyczaj, który zamierzał praktykować tak długo, jak będzie mu na to pozwalał stan zdrowia. Chodzi oczywiście o mycie Impali. Niby prosta rzecz, ale uwielbiał ją pucować równie mocno, co grzebać jej pod maską. Niestety nie przepadał za myciem jej, gdy było chłodno, zwłaszcza że lubił się wtedy zmoczyć, a zapalenia płuc mieć nie chciał. Dlatego właśnie zajmował się tym tylko gdy pogoda sprzyjała. Mógł wtedy swobodnie zdjąć z siebie wszystko z wyjątkiem spodni i nie przejmując się wodą wypucować ukochane autko na błysk. W domu robił to po prostu przed garażem, ale w Chicago musiał szukać innych miejsc. Na szczęście miasto oferowało niejedną myjnię, w której można było samemu wyczyścić samochód. Z bezdotykowych korzystał tylko wtedy, gdy nie mógł inaczej.

Co to miało wspólnego z Castielem? Chciał go ujrzeć mokrego. Co prawda niejeden raz widział już go w takim stanie, ale mokrego i przy Impali? Nigdy. Zamierzał się nawet postarać o zdjęcie z tej sytuacji, by w razie czego mieć do czego wracać. Poza tym, nic tak nie zacieśnia więzi jak wspólne zajmowanie się samochodem.

Castiel był oczywiście zdezorientowany, gdy dojechali do myjni. Mycie samochodu na pewno nie kojarzyło mu się jako jedna z rozrywek doświadczanych podczas randki. Nie miał z nimi wielkiego doświadczenia, ale takie rzeczy były oczywiste nawet dla niego.

Właściciel myjni był Deanowi dobrze znany, w okresie letnim widywali się bardzo często. Załatwił u niego wolne miejsce i zapłacił za sprzęt do mycia po czym wrócił do czekającego przy Impali Castiela. Anioł wciąż czekał na wyjaśnienia ich obecności tutaj, ale nie mówił nic na ten temat.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, by nieco się zmoczyć - powiedział Dean odstawiając Impalę na wynajęte miejsce.

\- Nie boję się wody - oznajmił z powagą, jakby to o to właśnie chodziło.

\- Naprawdę, nie zauważyłem. - Dean zdjął z siebie koszulę i wrzucił ją do Impali. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, do którego ostatecznie podszedł i zaczął pomagać mu się rozebrać. - Chętnie zobaczyłbym, jak ta koszula przylega do twojego mokrego ciała, ale szczerze mówiąc twoje sutki bardziej mnie kuszą.

\- Nie sądzę, by to było odpowiednie miejsce na kopulowanie.

\- Nie używaj tego słowa - skrzywił się Dean. Zsunął z ramion anioła koszulę i tak jak swoją wrzucił ją do auta, po czym zamknął dokładnie drzwi, by do środka nie dostała się woda. - Jesteś gotowy?

\- Nie wiem do końca na co.

\- Umyjemy Impalę. To fajna zabawa - zapewnił i wcisnął Castielowi mokrą gąbkę do ręki.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Czemu wcześniej razem tego nie robiliśmy?

\- Nie wiem - przyznał. - Jakoś nigdy nie wpadło mi to głowy. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz zainteresowany.

\- Co się zmieniło?

\- Po prostu stwierdziłem, że będziemy się przy tym dobrze bawić. No chyba że nie chcesz.

\- Nigdy nie wątp w to, że nie chce czegoś z tobą robić - powiedział Castiel i położył mu rękę na sercu. Była mokra, bo jeszcze chwilę temu trzymał w niej gąbkę i w kontakcie z rozgrzaną skórą wywołało to u Deana niewielkie drżenie. Choć swój udział mogło też mieć w tym wyznanie partnera. - Lubię spędzać z tobą czas, Dean. Jeśli tylko chcesz ze mną coś zrobić, nie wahaj się pytać. To czy mi się to spodoba, będzie miało znaczenie później.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się nudził.

\- Nie przejmuj się, przynajmniej na następny raz będziemy wiedzieć, czego nie robić.

Było w tym trochę racji, ale Dean i tak się martwił, zwłaszcza dzisiaj. Chciał, by ten dzień był idealny dla Castiela, żeby miał sporo zabawy, a nie się nudził jak mops. Część tego celu została już osiągnięta, dlatego nie chciał teraz tego niszczyć. Może mycie Impali to nie był taki dobry pomysł, jak mu się początkowo wydawało. Chciał już nawet powiedzieć aniołowi, by się ubrał, bo wracają do domu, ale Castiel zaskoczył go przecierając gąbką szybę auta. Zrobił to bardzo powoli, jakby się obawiał, że zrobi coś złego. Spojrzał na Deana chcąc wiedzieć, czy robi dobrze, a ten przytaknął z uśmiechem i też wziął gąbkę do ręki.

Zaczęli myć Impalę, nie przejmując się wodą i pianą, które już po chwili znajdowały się wszędzie. Dean co chwila spoglądał na anioła, ciesząc się, że jednak nie spieprzył z nim sprawy. Castiel nie wyglądał na znudzonego, wręcz przeciwnie. Co więcej, naprawdę miło się patrzyło na jego klatkę piersiową, której najbardziej wyróżniającym się elementem były sutki, teraz nieco sterczące od zimna. Wiedział jednak z doświadczenia, że mogą sterczeć jeszcze bardziej. Miał nawet pomysł, jak to osiągnąć.

Pilnując, by Castiel go nie przejrzał, odszedł kawałek od Impali i złapał węża, który aż się prosił, by go odkręcić i oblać anioła wodą. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, jego partner niczego się nie domyślił dopóki nie było za późno. Dean skierował węża w stronę anioła i odkręcił kurek aż do oporu. Strumień wody pomknął w jego stronę tak szybko, że Castiel zdążył tylko odwrócić głowę zaniepokojony hałasem.

Woda uderzyła go dość mocno, ale nie zwaliła go z nóg, nawet go nie poruszyła, zaskoczyła go jednak tak bardzo, że aż wypuścił gąbkę z ręki i zakrył się ramionami, by osłonić twarz.

\- Dean, przestań! - zawołał przekrzykując wodę.

Dean zaśmiał się, ale zakręcił wodę. Nie chciał być dupkiem i zdenerwować anioła. Wciąż się śmiejąc odrzucił węża i podszedł do Castiela.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, bezskutecznie próbując przestać się śmiać. - Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Nie planował tego w ten sposób, chciał tylko zobaczyć coś przyjemnego, ale zdezorientowanie na twarzy anioła było równie przyjemne, co jego sutki. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że było to też zabawne. Dawno się tak nie uśmiał i nic nie wskazywało na to, że jego ubaw ma się zaraz skończyć. Nie jeśli Castiel dalej będzie gapił się na niego w wielkim szoku i wyglądał przy tym jak zmokła kura.

\- Ja... Nie rozumiem - przyznał w końcu Castiel. Wyglądał jak dziecko, które upuściło loda na chodnik i nie wie, co z tym fantem zrobić.

Dean znowu się roześmiał, kładąc aniołowi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Powinieneś zobaczyć swoją minę - powiedział, choć z wielkim trudem, bo nie mógł się przestać śmiać. - Nie mogę oddychać...

Pochylił się i złapał za brzuch, który zaczął go boleć od tego całego śmiania się. Zapewne wyglądał dla pozostałych ludzi jak wariat, ale miał to gdzieś, mina Castiela była po prostu bezcenna. Nie spodziewał się, że aż tak dobrze będą się bawić w tej myjni.

Zbyt zajęty uspokajaniem samego siebie, Dean nawet nie zauważył, co zrobił Castiel dopóki nie oberwał w twarz wielką porcją wody z wiadra, które stało obok nich. Zaskoczony spojrzał na anioła, który uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem, trzymając w rękach wiadro. Mały drań się zemścił. Nie spodziewał się tego.

Od tego momentu wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Dean rzucił się w stronę węża, by znowu użyć go jako broni, ale Castiel dopadł go w połowie drogi i powalił na ziemię. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zepchnąć z siebie anioła i w końcu dopaść broni. Nie zwlekając odkręcił wodę i znów trafił partnera, który czym prędzej doskoczył do drugiego węża i zrobił to samo. Woda lała się wszędzie tylko nie na Impalę, którą powinni opłukać z piany, ale więcej zabawy mieli z oblewania się samych siebie. Castiel nawet zaczął się śmiać, co bardzo rzadko robił. Dean uśmiechnął się z dumą widząc i słysząc to.

Ich mała bitwa wodna zakończyła się po kilkudziesięciu minutach. Dokończyli po niej mycie Impali, od czasu do czasu oblewając się znowu wodą, ale nie wszczynając przy tym większej bójki. Castiel uśmiechał się przez cały ten czas i to tak szeroko, że aż widać było mu dziąsła. Niektórzy uznaliby to za dziwny uśmiech, odrażający nawet, ale dla Deana był on jednym z najsłodszych, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

Po zakończonym myciu obaj mężczyźni wsiedli do Impali, uprzednio zabezpieczając siedzenia swoimi koszulami. Gdyby nie to, wszystko by przemokło tak jak oni sami. Nim Dean zdecydował, że czas na następną atrakcję, wrócili do domu, by się przebrać. Tym razem darowali sobie styl i po prostu narzucili na siebie jakieś zwyczajne koszulki, a na to ciepłe bluzy, które wciąż były w samochodzie. Pluszak Castiela też wylądował w mieszkaniu, by dalej nie zalegać na tylnym siedzeniu.

Susi i dalej uśmiechnięci wyszli z powrotem na ulicę i skierowali się w kolejne miejsce. Dean przez całą drogę trzymał za rękę anioła, który niemal wtulał się w swoją bluzę. Jechali przez jakiś czas, aż zatrzymali się przed wejściem do zoo. Castiel znowu był zaskoczony wyborem miejsca, ale z wielką chęcią poszedł za Deanem do kas, gdzie kupili bilety, po czym weszli do środka.

Dean nie był pewny, czy zoo to dobry pomysł. To nie był za bardzo jego styl, za bardzo kojarzył mu się z miłymi, radosnymi dziewczynami, a nie z takimi facetami jak on. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że jako anioł, Castielowi spodoba się oglądanie zwierząt, których ewolucję obserwował na własne oczy.

Nie pomylił się, Castiel przyglądał się każdemu ze zwierząt z rozczuleniem, jakby wspominał dawne dzieje. Tak jak kiedyś z koniem, tak i teraz wydawał się z nimi komunikować, a one przystawały i patrzyły na niego, a nawet podchodziły bliżej ku uciesze innych ludzi. Nawet tygrys, który przed ich przyjściem chował się przed wzrokiem innych ludzi, teraz podszedł jak najbliżej i przyłożył do szyby łapę, chcąc dotknąć anioła. To było dziwne do oglądania, Castiel był niczym zwierzęcy Jezus, one go po prostu kochały, choć nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w grę wchodziła jakaś magia. A może naprawdę zwierzęta po prostu go lubiły. Szkoda że nie na wszystkich ludzi tak działał, ułatwiłoby to ich pracę, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Chociaż Castielowi się podobało, zwłaszcza oglądanie czerwonych pand, to Dean nie mógł nie zauważyć cienia smutku w jego oczach. Zapytał go nawet o to i dostał odpowiedź, która wcale go nie zaskoczyła.

\- To trochę smutne widzieć je zamknięte - wyjaśnił i wskazał na jedną z pand, która chowała się wśród liści drzewa. - Na wolności są dużo piękniejsze.

\- Wybacz, ale nie stać mnie na safari.

Castiel spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Zabiorę cię kiedyś - obiecał, a Dean zaczerwienił się jakby został mu podarowany księżyc.

\- Dzięki - odparł, nie wiedząc co innego powiedzieć. Powrócili do oglądania pandy. - Więc nie lubisz ogrodów zoologicznych?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Takie miejsca mają swoją zaletę, edukują ludzi i pozwalają zwierzętom przetrwać. Wolałbym jednak, żeby w ogóle nie było to konieczne choć doskonale wiem, że wiele gatunków wymiera i bez wkładu człowieka.

\- Ale wiesz, że Jimmy też jest w klatce? - zauważył. Był ciekaw, jak Castiel z tego wybrnie.

\- Jimmy urodził się w klatce, innego życia nie zna. Wątpię, że wypuszczenie go na wolność byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Poza tym, zwierzęta domowe różnią się od dzikich, czyż nie?

\- Cholera wie, nigdy nie miałem zwierzaka.

\- Teraz masz.

\- To twój szczur, mnie w to nie mieszaj - powiedział odchodząc na bok i dając tym samym znać, że panda już mu się znudziła.

Castiel został jeszcze chwilkę i zrobił zwierzęciu zdjęcie swoim telefonem. Dopiero wtedy ruszył razem z Deanem do następnego wybiegu. Obeszli wszystkie po kolei i przy każdym zatrzymywali się przynajmniej na kilka minut, a także robili zdjęcia. Dean namówił anioła także na kilka wspólnych, głównie po tym, jak ta cholerna anielska magia sprawiała, że podchodziły na tyle blisko, by zdjęcia wyszło fantastycznie.

Pomiędzy kolejnymi wybiegami obżerali się też lodami i innymi przekąskami sprzedawanymi w zoo. Zatrzymali się też na hamburgera. A nawet trzy. Po posileniu się Dean spojrzał na swój brzuch, który na szczęście był schowany pod bluzą inaczej byłoby widać ile zjadł. Castiel będzie mu musiał pomóc to spalić, gdy pójdą w nocy do łóżka.

Po wizycie w ogrodzie Dean zmienił nieco plany i wybrał się z partnerem na zakupy dla Sama i Sary tak jak planowali. Jeśli wyprzedzą Gadreela, anioł się wścieknie, co będzie wielce satysfakcjonujące. Szkoda, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie mógł zobaczyć jego miny, gdy dowie się o prezentach. Zapewne przez cały tydzień będzie piorunował Deana wzrokiem, a za plecami planował zemstę.

Niemowlaki nie potrzebowały wiele do szczęścia, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Mleko, pieluchy i ciepłe miejsce do spania powinno im wystarczyć, ale na to było jeszcze za wcześnie dlatego trzeba będzie improwizować. Sklep z zabawkami nadawał się znakomicie, nawet jeśli dziecko będzie się mogło nimi bawić dopiero za jakiś czas. Ale przecież zabawki nigdzie nie uciekną, Sam upchnie je w jakiejś szafie i da je, gdy bobas będzie na nie gotowy.

Dean dawno nie był w sklepie z zabawkami, ostatni raz, gdy sam był dzieckiem, ale wtedy nie były one tak pełne różnych rzeczy. Dostawał oczopląsu od tych wszystkich kolorów i zabawek. W sklepie było dosłownie wszystko - od małych figurek po samochody do jeżdżenia. Jego akurat interesowały samochody, ale może nie takiej wielkości. Z pomocą jednego z pracowników znalazł dział z małymi autkami i poszedł tam bezzwłocznie, zapominając na moment o Castielu. Po dotarciu na miejsce poczuł się jak w niebie. Zawsze lubił się bawić samochodzikami w dzieciństwie, to były jego ulubione zabawki. To i żołnierzyki, mógł się nimi bawić godzinami i chciał, by jego bratanica lub bratanek choć trochę podzielali jego entuzjazm. Oczywiście nie zamierzał robić nic na siłę. Jeśli dzieciak nie będzie chciał się bawić akurat tym, to trudno, jego duma jakoś to przeżyje. Ale kupić przecież nie zaszkodzi. Najwyżej zostaną dla niego.

Wybrał kilka fajnych modeli choć bardzo się rozczarował, gdy nie znalazł Impali. Jednak ten sklep nie był taki doskonały, jak mu się wydawało. Gdy skończył, dołączył do niego Castiel niosący koszyk na zakupy. Pomyślał o wszystkim.

\- Dzięki, Cas - powiedział i wrzucił samochodziki do koszyka. Będą musieli tu jeszcze kiedyś przyjść i kupić coś większego, teraz nie zamierzali wozić ze sobą na randkę konia na biegunach czy jakiegoś domku dla lalek. - Wybrałeś coś?

Castiel co prawda już wygrał dla dziecka pluszaka, ale Dean nie chciał stąd wychodzić dopóki anioł nie kupi też czegoś od siebie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, co wybrać, tyle tu rzeczy.

\- Taa, to jakiś raj dla dzieciaków. Gdy miałem osiem lat, chciałem kiedyś zostać w takim sklepie na noc. Świetnie bym się bawił.

\- Raczej płakałbyś za mamą, wątpię że nie przeraziłyby cię te wszystkie manekiny o pustych oczach.

Spojrzał za Castiela i zobaczył, że przyszedł z alejki właśnie z takimi manekiny i innymi lalkami. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądały naprawdę przerażająco, aż dostał dreszczy. Jego ośmioletnie ja pewnie zeszczałoby się w gacie na taki widok w ciemnym sklepie.

\- Punkt dla ciebie - zgodził się i obejmując anioła ramieniem zaczął ich prowadzić w innym kierunku, jak najdalej od tych martwych oczu. - Chodź, wybierzesz coś.

Bardzo dużo czasu spędzili w sklepie, czego nie planowali, ale gdy tylko przechodzili do nowych działów znajdywali takie fajne rzeczy, że musieli tam przez jakiś czas zostać i samemu się pobawić. W większości przypadków Castiel nie wiedział do czego służą różne zabawki, ale Dean był bardziej niż chętny, by mu to wytłumaczyć. Najwięcej frajdy sprawił im zdalnie sterowany helikopter, którego w pewnym momencie omal nie rozbili o jeden z regałów. Pracownik sklepu spojrzał na nich wtedy ostrzegawczo, więc Dean postanowił, że prawie dwadzieścia minut latania helikopterem po sklepie wystarczy i najwyższy czas wylądować. Gdy Castiel nie patrzył, zbyt zajęty oglądaniem figurek smoków, zapisał sobie w telefonie informacje, by w przyszłości kupić sobie taki helikopter. Zawiezie go do rodziców i gdy razem z aniołem wpadną w odwiedziny będą nim latać po całym ogrodzie. Może nie wpadnie przez przypadek do basenu.

Castiel ostatecznie zdecydował się kupić figurki dinozaurów choć trochę marudził, że wyglądają inaczej niż w rzeczywistości. Dean powiedział mu, że to nie ma znaczenia i że dziecku na pewno się spodoba.

W końcu opuścili sklep, ale zamiast wrócić do Impali postanowili coś zjeść. Choć zjedli już niejedno, to od tego całego chodzenia bardzo szybko zgłodnieli. Ponieważ Impala była zaparkowana daleko od sklepu, a knajpek w okolicy było pełno, to zakupy zabrali ze sobą. Nie przeszkodziło to im jednak w trzymaniu się za ręce, Dean coraz pewniej czuł się z takim okazywaniem czułości, choć momentami nadal miał niewielkie problemy, gdy niektórzy ludzie wyrażali swoją dezaprobatę. Brał jednak przykład z Castiela i starał się jak najczęściej mieć gdzieś uwagi innych.

\- Dean!

Zatrzymali się na środku chodnika i spojrzeli na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie zobaczyli Sama i Sarę. To właśnie ona zawołała go po imieniu. Oboje poczekali, aż będzie jechać nieco mniej samochodów i dołączyli do nich.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - spytał Dean, gdy Sara go uścisnęła.

\- Wyszliśmy na spacer - odpowiedział Sam również witając się z bratem, a potem także z Castielem. - A wy?

\- Randka. Właśnie szliśmy coś zjeść.

\- Jeśli nie będziemy przeszkadzać, to możemy zjeść razem - zaproponowała Sara. - Co wy na to?

\- Mnie pasuje. - Dean stęsknił się nieco za nimi, ostatnio nie mieli wielu okazji do wspólnych spotkań. Ostatnia taka miała miejsce, gdy Sam oznajmił im, że się oświadczył i zostanie ojcem. Ciekawe jakie teraz rewelacje im przekażą.

Poszli do małej restauracji na rogu ulicy, gdzie zamówili sobie jedzenie i picie. Castiel ostrożnie odstawił ich zakupy na podłogę, co zwróciło uwagę narzeczonych.

\- Co tam macie? - spytał Sam. Dean widział, że korciło go, by zajrzeć do torby.

\- Takie tam małe zakupy do domu - skłamał bratu. Zabawki dla dziecka miały być niespodzianką na inny dzień. - Gdzie zgubiliście Zeke'a?

Brak anioła był nieco dziwny, Gadreel był jak cień i rzadko można go było spotkać bez Sama i Sary, ale jak widać było to możliwe.

\- Zajmuje się czymś z Garthem - odparła Sara biorąc łyk wody. - Zeke nocował u nas, a rano wpadł po niego Garth.

\- Nie chcieli jednak powiedzieć, po co - dodał Sam. - Ale są dorośli, mogą robić, co chcą.

Dean podejrzewał, że brat wiedział o co chodzi, pewnie o jakiś anielski interes, ale ze względu na Sarę wolał trzymać się oficjalnej wersji.

Chociaż kelner przyniósł zamówione dania i wszyscy zaczęli jeść, nie przeszkodziło to w rozmowach. Dean z zapałem opowiadał o tym, co Castiel wyrabiał dzisiaj na festynie i jak wygrywał jedną grę za drugą. Anioł pochwalił się też rysunkiem na ręce, który przetrwał wizytę w myjni tylko dzięki tym samym mocom, które zapobiegały brudzeniu się ciała i ubrań.

\- No to mielicie dziś sporo zabawy - powiedziała z podziwem Sara.

\- Tak, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. - Dean złapał Castiela za rękę i uśmiechnął się do niego. - Mam jeszcze coś ciekawego w zanadrzu. Ale to tajemnica.

\- Dean nie chce, bym o wszystkim wiedział, bo boi się, że mi się nie spodoba - wyjaśnił anioł, na co Dean zaczerwienił się na twarzy.

\- Wow, naprawdę sądzisz, że cokolwiek jest w stanie odgonić Casa? - spytał rozbawiony Sam. - Nawet z blizną na twarzy dalej by cię chciał.

\- Proszę cię. - Dean spojrzał z politowaniem na brata. - Ta twarz nie mogłaby być bardziej idealna. A poza tym, blizny są seksi.

\- Chyba nie na twarzy.

\- No nie wiem, Sam - odezwała się Sara. - Wyglądałbyś całkiem pociągająco z blizną biegnącą przez oko.

Sam odwrócił się ciałem w jej stronę, a wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na to, że nie jest do końca pewny, czy narzeczona mówi serio, czy razem z Deanem chce się z nim po prostu droczyć.

\- Czyżby? Będę o tym pamiętał podczas następnej sprawy, poproszę jakiegoś przestępcę o malowniczą bliznę.

Sara zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła, by dosięgnąć twarzy Sama. Nawet siedząc był wyższy od niej. Położyła dłonie na jego policzkach i pocałowała go czule, wpatrując się w jego oczy, które wręcz mu się błyszczały.

\- Nie żartuj sobie w ten sposób - poprosiła i znów go pocałowała.

\- Sama zaczęłaś. - Sam nie pozostawał jej dłużny i bez wahania pociągnął ją na kolana, zapominając nie tylko o innych gościach w lokalu, ale i o Deanie i Castielu.

\- Ekhem, może zostawić was samych? - zaproponował bratu Dean choć cała ta sytuacja nawet go bawiła. - Zaraz powiem właścicielowi, żeby opróżnił lokal.

Oboje w końcu przypomnieli sobie, gdzie się znajdują. Sara wróciła na swoje krzesło, ale dopiero gdy Sam złożył na jej ustach kolejny pocałunek.

\- Jakbyś nie był lepszy z Casem - odgryzł się Dean i powrócił do jedzenia. - Aż mdli od słodyczy, gdy się do siebie kleicie. Albo można odczuć zgorszenie, gdy rozbieracie się wzrokiem.

\- Zazdrościsz, że nie masz takiego powodzenia jak ja.

\- Powinieneś pogadać z naszymi sąsiadami - zaproponowała Sara.

\- Po co?

\- Powiedzą ci, jak wielkie powodzenie ma Sam. W przyszłym miesiącu będziemy wygłuszać naszą sypialnie. Skargi na hałasy stały się trochę męczące.

\- Sam, ty zwierzaku! - roześmiał się Dean, czym przykuł uwagę kilku innych osób. - Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze nie tak dawno byłeś czystszy od Marii z Nazaretu.

\- Dean, Maria uprawiała seks - wtrącił się Castiel. - Jak inaczej urodziłaby Jezusa?

Dean nie zamierzał odpowiadać na tę nowinkę. Nie dość, że nie interesowało go to jako niewierzącego, to jeszcze mogłoby do prowadzić do tego, że Sara dowiedziałaby się więcej, niż życzyłby sobie tego Sam.

\- Co za różnica.

\- Dean...

\- Nie wszyscy mają takie problemy z utrzymaniem chuci na wodzy jak ty - wtrącił Sam nim Castiel zdążył się dalej kłócić na temat cnoty Marii.

\- Jasne. Tak, ty na pewno świetnie sobie z tym radziłeś, a te wszystkie pornosy w twojej szufladzie, to ja ci podrzucałem.

\- Właśnie tak.

\- Stęskniłam się za waszymi dysputami, chłopaki - powiedziała Sara. - Dostarczacie lepszej rozrywki niż komicy.

\- Dzięki, skarbie - Dean puścił Sarze oczko i z satysfakcją obserwował jak Sam przewraca oczami.

\- Nie podrywaj mojej narzeczonej.

\- Nie mam takiej potrzeby. - Dean objął milczącego Castiela, który zapewne szykował już wykład na temat Marii. - Mam tutaj niezłe ciacho tylko dla siebie. Nie tylko wy macie udane życie seksualne. Prawda, Cas?

\- Poprawiłbym co nieco u ciebie, ale może być.

Sam i Sara roześmiali się widząc przerażoną minę Deana.

\- Cas!

\- Żartuję - zapewnił anioł i z uśmiechem pocałował Deana w policzek, korzystając przy tym z okazji, by szepnąć mu do ucha. - Jesteś świetny, zwłaszcza gdy dominujesz.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą i posłał swojemu bratu oraz jego narzeczonej chłodne spojrzenie, nim znowu skupił się na Castielu, odpowiadając mu na jego słowa:

\- Oj, kochanie, będę cię dzisiaj dominował choćby i całą noc.

\- Dobra, skończcie to już - odezwał się Sam, ale tak jak wcześniej brat będący w podobnej sytuacji, jego też bawiły te przejawy czułości. - Bo zaraz pójdziecie do łazienki i wystraszycie klientów.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie nasza wina, że są tak delikatni.

\- Od was każdy by uciekł - stwierdził. - Ale mniejsza, Sara i ja chcemy wam coś pokazać.

\- Co takiego? - zaciekawił się Castiel.

\- Byliśmy dzisiaj w klinice - odpowiedziała Sara i sięgnęła po torebkę, w której zaczęła grzebać. Wyjęła ze środka kopertę, którą podała Deanowi. - Miałam skan i wydrukowali mi zdjęcie dziecka.

Dean ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w kopertę, za wszelką cenę starając się powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Przeżywał to dziecko bardziej niż dumni rodzice, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Gdy na czymś mu zależało, był bardzo zaangażowany i reagował sporą porcją uczuć. Tak było i w tym przypadku, po prostu nie mógł się doczekać, by zostać wujkiem.

\- No, otwórz - popędził Sam.

Castiel poratował go w tej sytuacji i zniecierpliwiony zabrał mu kopertę, wyjmując z niej zdjęcie USG. Deanowi aż zaszkliły się oczy, gdy zobaczył maleństwo. Ciężko było rozpoznać w tych kształtach dziecko, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że to zdjęcie było całkowicie prawdziwe i Sara nosiła w sobie nowe życie. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy dziecko przyjdzie na ten świat i będzie mógł je potrzymać, opiekować się nim, a później także je rozpieszczać. Zostało jeszcze kilka miesięcy, a on już planował wszystko. Im dłużej się temu zdjęciu przyglądał tym bardziej pragnął własnego dziecka, ale wiedział, że nie ma co na to liczyć. Nie nadawał się na ojca. Na wujka, który okazjonalnie opiekuje się dzieckiem brata tak, ale nie na ojca.

Żeby ukryć jakoś swoje rozczulenie, postanowił posłużyć się najlepszą zasłoną dymną - humorem.

\- Małe jakieś. Po twoich rozmiarach spodziewałem się czegoś większego.

\- Rozmiarach czego? - zapytał sugestywnie Sam.

\- Suka.

\- Palant.

\- Czy dziecko jest zdrowe? - Castiel przerwał niewielkie przytyki braci swoim pytaniem.

\- Tak, lekarka nie widziała niczego niepokojącego.

\- To dobrze. Cieszę się razem z wami.

\- Dzięki, Cas.

Dean jeszcze przez długi czas zerkał co chwilę na zdjęcie, którego nikt mu nie zabierał ani nie domagał się jego zwrotu. Gdy w końcu oddał je Sarze, uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie swoje życie za kilka miesięcy. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej i momentalnie zapomniał o rozczarowaniu związanym z własnym rodzicielstwem. Wkrótce i tak będzie miał ręce pełne roboty, a kto wie, może podczas opieki nad dzieckiem Sama i Sary odkryje, że on także może zaznać takiego szczęścia jak oni. Ale porozmyślą o tym później.

Krótko po tym on i Castiel pożegnali się z Sarą i Samem umawiając się już na kolejne wspólne spotkanie. Dean zgodził się od razu, ale wątpił, że będą mieli na to czas w najbliższej przyszłości.

Pary odeszły w swoje strony, ale oni dwaj nie pozostali długo sami i gdy szli do samochodu spotkali kolejną znajomą twarz.

\- Dean, Cas. Hej - przywitał się Chuck. Dyszał jakby dopiero co biegł.

\- Hej, Chuck. - Dean dawno nie widział ani jego ani Ellen. On i Castiel zbyt często wyjeżdżali, a gdy mieli robotę w Chicago, to ciała nie trafiały do kostnicy, bo zajmowało się nimi niebo. Chętnie dowiedziałby się, co się zmieniło u kolegi, ale chciał znowu pobyć tylko z aniołem.

\- Co u was słychać? - spytał Chuck. Był dziwnie zdenerwowany, bardziej niż zwykle. - To znaczy, wszystko w porządku, żadnych problemów?

Jego pytania były trochę podejrzane. Od kiedy Chuck interesował się tym, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku? Nie że byli ze sobą jakoś blisko.

\- Jest okej - odparł i zerknął na Castiela. Anioł też był podejrzliwy, bo zrobił spięty.

\- To dobrze. - Chuck pokiwał głową i powtórzył jeszcze raz te słowa. - Jeśli będziecie mieli jakieś kłopoty... to no wiecie, możecie ze mną pogadać. Na pewno nic was nie trapi?

To się robiło coraz dziwniejsze i trochę niepokojące. Chuck wyglądał, jakby to jego coś trapiło, był bardzo zmartwiony i przyglądał im się zaniepokojony. Dean zaczął rozważać, czy nie wyciągnąć broni, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się nie robić scen i po prostu spławić jakoś Chucka. Może niepotrzebnie się przejmował i patolog po prostu wrócił do picia. W biurze chodziły plotki, że kiedyś spożywał dużo alkoholu. Albo po prostu za bardzo wciągnął się w świat swoich książek i zwariował.

\- Na pewno. Słuchaj, spieszy nam się, pogadamy w pracy jeśli chcesz.

\- Och, tak, oczywiście. - Chuck odsunął się im z drogi choć teoretycznie wcale im jej nie zagradzał, mogli w każdej chwili go ominąć. - Przepraszam, że zabrałem wam czas, ja... Przepraszam.

Chuck szybko zniknął im z oczu i poszedł tylko w sobie znanym kierunku. Dean jeszcze przez chwilę za nim patrzył.

\- Dziwne.

\- Nawet bardzo - zgodził się Castiel.

Udało im się w końcu wrócić do samochodu i zostawić tam zakupy. Przez resztę dnia, aż do wieczora, chodzili bez celu po mieście, ciesząc się z dobrej pogody i swojego towarzystwa. Dopiero gdy się ściemniło, Dean wcielił ostatni punkt swojego planu w życie. Zawiózł ich Impalą kawałek poza miasto, z dala od największych zabudować, prosto do kina samochodowego. Zawsze lubił randki w takich miejscach, zabierał tam swoje dziewczyny. Tak było z Lisą czy Cassie, dlatego chciał tam też zabrać Castiela.

\- Mogliśmy obejrzeć film w domu - powiedział Castiel, gdy Dean wrócił z popcornem, tacos i dwoma napojami.

\- Tam nie byłoby takiej atmosfery. - Podał aniołowi jego jedzenie, przy czym trochę popcornu wysypało się z kubełka. - Nie zabrudź mi auta.

\- Ty to wysypałeś.

Dean zaśmiał się zasiadając na swoim miejscu.

\- Gotowy na film? - spytał. On sam był podekscytowany jak dziecko i nie mógł się już doczekać.

\- Z tobą zawsze.

Obejrzeli dwa filmy, oba westerny z Clintem Eastwoodem. Dean zachwycał się każdą sceną, a Castiel komentował każdą nielogiczność, jaką wyłapał, czyli wszystkie. Mimo to nie przeszkadzało to w oglądaniu, świetnie się bawili, głównie dzięki wyciąganiu sobie nawzajem niepostrzeżenie popcornu z kubełków.

W repertuarze były jeszcze kolejne filmy, ale mieli już dość, więc pojechali do domu. Zdecydowali zostawić świnkę u sąsiada jeszcze na noc i poszli do łóżka, Dean był zbyt zmęczony na coś innego, nawet na prysznic. Gdy się rozbierał, Castiel spoglądał na niego z łóżka. Uśmiechnął się do anioła, który odpowiedział tym samym.

\- Obiecałeś mnie zdominować - przypomniał przeciągając się. Sięgnął rękami aż do wezgłowia, gdzie wciąż przywiązane były krawaty użyte do poprzedniej zabawy i złapał je, okręcając je nieco wokół nadgarstków. W normalnych okolicznościach Dean dostałby wzwodu w kilka sekund, ale naprawdę był zmęczony.

\- Nie mam siły - powiedział i położył po swojej stronie łóżka.

Castiel mruknął rozczarowany, ale odpuścił, obejmując Deana troskliwie.

\- Innym razem - szepnął głaszcząc go po głowie. - Dziękuję za dzisiaj, Dean. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. - Te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło z niezwykłą łatwością. - Czujesz się już lepiej?

\- Znacznie lepiej.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Ale poczuję się jeszcze lepiej, gdy spełnisz swoją prośbę z wczoraj i dzisiaj.

\- Z samego rana - obiecał raz jeszcze. - Przed pracą.

\- Będę czekał.

Nie wątpił, że to oznacza, że gdy się obudzi, to Castiel będzie już gotowy do akcji - przywiązany do łóżka, zrelaksowany i nawilżony.

Dean poczuł nagłe zainteresowanie swojego penisa. Może jednak miał dość siły.

Castiel wtulił się w niego mocniej, muskając jego szyję nosem. Wyglądało to niewinnie, ale działało to zarówno na anioła, który już dostawał erekcji, jak i na Deana odczuwającego coraz mniejsze zmęczenie. Pieprzyć to, stwierdził. Albo lepiej, pieprzyć Castiela.

Popchnął anioła na plecy, a następnie szybko i sprawnie przywiązał go do łóżka. Castiel sapnął zaskoczony i spojrzał na niego z żądza w oczach. To było to, Dean zapomniał o całym śnie i sięgnął po lubrykant ukryty pod poduszką.

Jeśli obudzili podczas swojej zabawy sąsiadów, to trudno. Krzyki Castiela, gdy Dean rżnął go z całej siły i mówił, jaka dobra z niego zdzira, były tego warte. Następnym razem postarają się o knebel. Anioł będzie wyglądał pięknie z ustami obejmującymi czerwoną piłeczkę.


	17. Ach ta Meg

Crowley zadzwonił następnego dnia i poprosił o spotkanie. Choć bardziej odpowiednim słowem było tutaj "kazał". Nie chciał powiedzieć nic konkretnego przez telefon, ale twierdził, że ma dla nich dobrą wiadomość, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - znalazł Abbaddon. Albo chciał ich wciągnąć w pułapkę tak jak wcześniej Meg. Po co innego nalegałby, żeby porozmawiać w cztery oczy? Na pewno nie po to, by uniknąć podsłuchu. Mimo tych podejrzeń Dean zgodził się na spotkanie. Miał przecież Castiela u swojego boku i to w pełni naładowanego niebiańską energią. Jeśli Crowley zamierzał coś wywinąć, musiałby się bardzo postarać, by szybciej nie dostać kosy między żebra. Zachariasz nie będzie zadowolony, pewnie zechce ich zabić, ale mówi się trudno. Najwyżej razem z aniołem uciekną na drugi koniec świata i do końca życia - Deana, nie Castiela - będą się ukrywać przed karą nieba. Może nie będą szukać na Malediwach.

Razem z aniołem byli już w pracy, gdy Crowley zadzwonił. Sam również był wtedy z nimi w biurze. Gartha i Gadreela oczywiście też nie mogło zabraknąć. Dwaj ostatni właśnie dzielili się informacjami, jakie zdobyli poprzedniego dnia. Dean w końcu dowiedział się, czemu cień Sama i Sary nie był wczoraj z nimi na lunchu. Otóż razem z Garthem usiłował wytropić Asariela. Zresztą nie tylko oni. Bela i Victor, choć w innych stanach, też szukali wskazówek wraz ze swoimi aniołami, które szukały informacji w niebie, podczas gdy ich ludzcy partnerzy monitorowali ślady obecności skrzydlatych na ziemi. Nie dowiedzieli się jednak wiele, poznali tylko kilka poprzednich lokacji, w których przebywał zdrajca. Dobrze zacierał za sobą ślady, gdyby nie Gadreel, w ogóle nie wiedzieliby kogo szukać.

Anioły w niebie twierdziły, że gdy ostatni raz widziały Asariela, zachowywał się normalnie, choć był nieco bardziej podekscytowany niż zwykle. Dean zdziwił się, że nikt nie uznał tego zachowania za podejrzane. Najwyraźniej stwierdzili, że jeden Lucyfer to za mało i powtórka nie zaszkodzi. I to tacy kretyni pilnują porządku na świecie. Czułby się bezpieczniej przed plutonem egzekucyjnym niż z aniołami nad głową. Te cholery naprawdę potrzebowały lepszego systemu, bo ten obecny nieźle im się rozlatywał z powodu jednego anioła. Nic dziwnego, że każdy miał ograniczoną moc, Bóg pomimo ucieczki miał jednak łeb na karku. Szkoda tylko, że nadal nie pojawił się i nie posprzątał tego burdelu.

Po tym jak Crowley się rozłączył, Dean szybko zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, w tym kluczyki do samochodu.

\- Do zobaczenia później - powiedział kolegom i dołączył do Castiela, który już czekał przy drzwiach.

\- Zaraz, my też jedziemy - zaprotestował Sam. - Wezmę tylko kluczyki i...

\- Dopiero jedziemy spotkać się z Crowleyem - przerwał bratu. - Zostań z Garthem i Zeke'iem, zadzwonimy po was jeśli będziemy potrzebować pomocy.

\- Jeśli to pułapka, będziecie jej potrzebować szybciej - zauważył Gadreel. Oczywiście, że musiał stanąć po stronie Sama.

\- Nie zajmowaliście się czasem Asarielem?

\- Właśnie ci powiedzieliśmy, że nie możemy go znaleźć - przypomniał Garth.

\- No to postarajcie się bardziej. Na razie.

Nim zdążyli jeszcze jakoś zaprotestować, Dean dotknął ramienia Castiela i za jego sprawą znaleźli się momentalnie przy Impali.

\- Czemu nie chciałeś pomocy swojego brata? - spytał anioł, gdy wsiedli do samochodu.

\- Nawet nie wiemy, czy Crowley ma coś konkretnego - powtórzył swój argument Dean. - Nie ma potrzeby ciągnąć na to spotkanie całej kawalerii.

\- Może Crowley by się wtedy przestraszył i zrezygnował ze swojego planu.

\- Pewnie nawet żadnego nie ma.

\- Co jak jednak dostaniemy położenie Abaddon? Czy wtedy powiadomisz Sama?

\- Nie - odpowiedział bez wahania. Castiel nie musiał go wypytywać, czemu podjął taką decyzję. - Chcę dorwać Abaddon osobiście. Chcę, żeby to była moja walka.

\- Rozumiem.

Na pewno tak było, w końcu sam chciał dostać Meg z tego samego powodu. Obaj chcieli się odpłacić za to, co oba demony zrobiły aniołowi. Za utratę kontroli u Castiela odpowiadał bezpośrednio Meg, ale to Abaddon wszystkim dowodziła. Dałby głowę, że Gadreel myślał tak samo o Asarielu. Garth i Sam na pewno też, w końcu to co zdrajca zrobił uderzyło bezpośrednio w nich. Niestety znał brata na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że będzie też chciał pomóc z Abaddon, głównie z powodu własnej upartości. Dean musiał przyznać, że też chętnie pomógłby bratu w dorwaniu Asariela, zamierzał to nawet zrobić w niedalekiej przyszłości. Teraz jednak liczyła się Abaddon i nie chciał, by ktoś mu w jej zabiciu przeszkadzał. Anioła dorwą kiedy indziej.

Crowley chciał się z nimi spotkać w barze, do którego trafili bez problemu.

\- "Piekiełko"? Serio? - Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak właśnie nazywa się bar. Crowley miał żałosne poczucie humoru, miał ochotę go za to walnąć.

Król Piekieł siedział sobie samotnie w rogu sali i popijał jakiś fantazyjny drink ze szklanki z wsadzoną z nią palemką. Dean przewrócił oczami i razem z Castielem dosiadł się do ich informatora.

\- Gadaj co masz - rozkazał bez większych ceregieli.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć - odparł Crowley przyglądając się im obu z niechęcią, która - co nie dziwne - była odwzajemniona.

\- Nie przyszliśmy tu wymieniać się uprzejmościami - zauważył Castiel i pochylił się w stronę demona. - Mówiłeś przez telefon, że coś masz, więc lepiej mów co.

\- Zawsze jesteście tacy marudni z rana?

\- Tylko kiedy widzimy twoją mordę.

\- A ty jak zwykle wulgarny. - Crowley dopił drinka, nie spiesząc się zbytnio. Dean miał już wielką ochotę mu go wyrwać, ale demon wtedy skończył i z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął małą, błękitną karteczkę. - Znajcie moją łaskę.

Dean i Castiel przysunęli karteczkę do siebie i odczytali z niej adres.

\- Tam jest Abaddon? - spytał Dean. Zniecierpliwienie pulsowało mu w żyłach na myśl, że miałby ją znaleźć już niebawem.

\- Nie do końca - odparł Crowley i skinął ręką na kelnerkę, by przyniosła mu następnego drinka. Musiał ją już czymś wcześniej zdenerwować, bo wyglądała jakby miała ochotę go zignorować.

\- Co to znaczy nie do końca? - Jeśli Crowley zamierzał poprosić o kolejną przysługę, nim poda im więcej informacji, to mógł sobie tylko pomarzyć. Nie taka była umowa.

\- Wciąż szukam Abaddon - wytłumaczył. W tym samym czasie wróciła kelnerka i postawiła drinka na stole tak mocno, że część się wylała. - Urocza dziewczyna.

\- Lepiej znajdźcie sobie lepszego przyjaciela, chłopcy - poradziła im. - Ten jest dupkiem.

\- Bez obaw, wiemy - zapewnił Dean nim odeszła. - Skoro nie znalazłeś jeszcze Abaddon, to po co nas wezwałeś?

\- Bo pod tym adresem znajdziecie Meg.

\- Meg? - powtórzył natychmiast Castiel. - Jesteś pewny?

\- Moi ludzie powiedzieli, że kręci się tam z kilkoma innymi demonami. Może zdążycie ją dorwać i od niej dowiedzieć się, gdzie znaleźć Abaddon. A nawet jeśli nie, to na pewno nie będziecie narzekać na możliwość zabicia jej, czyż nie?

\- Nie próbujesz nas chyba oszukać? - spytał Dean, przyglądając się demonowi podejrzliwie.

\- Nawet jeśli, to naprawdę myślisz, że bym się wam przyznał? - Dean mu nie odpowiedział. - Tak myślałem. No cóż, miło było was znowu widzieć, chłopcy, ale czas na mnie. Na was chyba też jeśli nie chcecie, by Meg się wymknęła.

Crowley rzucił na stół zapłatę za drinki i wstał, szykując się do wyjścia.

\- Szukaj dalej Abaddon - nakazał mu Castiel. - Meg może nam nic nie powiedzieć.

\- Czy wy myślicie, że ja nie mam innych zajęć?

\- Abaddon to zagrożenie dla twojego tronu, jej powstrzymanie chyba należy do twoich obowiązków - zauważył Dean. - Bierz się do roboty.

\- Bezczelny.

Dean i Castiel szybko zostawili za sobą bar i wciąż przebywającego w nim Crowleya. Starczy im interakcji z nim na co najmniej następny miesiąc. Archaniołom chyba coś spadło na łeb, skoro pozwolili komuś takiemu na dowodzenie piekłem.

\- Skocz do domu po nasze rzeczy - poprosił anioła.

\- Zadzwonisz do Sama?

\- Zrobię to, jak dojedziemy na miejsce, inaczej wytropiłby mnie w Chicago.

\- Nie będzie zadowolony. Gadreel i Garth także.

\- To już ich problem.

To była tylko Meg, Abaddon wciąż gdzieś się ukrywała, ale to nie znaczyło, że w tym przypadku pozwoli Samowi się wtrącać. Jeśli sytuacja rzeczywiście za daleko zabrnie, wtedy go wezwie. To już nie był problem, Gadreel mógł ich przenieść na miejsce bez problemu, a Hamilton, obecne miejsce położenia Meg, nie było nawet tak daleko od Chicago, znajdowało się zaledwie jeden stan dalej.

Castiel zniknął na zaledwie minutę, a gdy wrócił, mogli już jechać. Po wyjechaniu z Chicago anioł zadzwonił do Bobby'ego i wyjaśnił mu, że wyjechali zająć się jedną sprawą. Obaj nie chcieli, by FBI odebrało ich wyjazd jako unikanie pracy, co jak co, ale była im potrzebna pomimo tego, że nie zajmowali się nawet zwykłymi przestępcami.

Bobby naturalnie nie robił problemów, powiedział im nawet, że Gadreel już go o wszystkim poinformował, a to oznaczało, że anioły już wtrąciły się do wszystkiego. Zeke nie był agentem FBI, więc nie mógł tak po prostu powiedzieć dyrektorowi, że jego agenci wyjechali, a już na pewno nie mógł ich usprawiedliwić. Po rozmowie telefonicznej Bobby zapewne już zapomniał, że ktoś taki jak Gadreel w ogóle u niego był.

\- Jak myślisz, co kombinują Meg i Abaddon? - spytał Dean, gdy byli już kilka kilometrów za Chicago.

\- Na pewno nie jest to coś dobrego - odpowiedział Castiel. - Abaddon zapewne spróbuje przekonać do siebie Lucyfera.

\- Czy to możliwe? - Nie chciał tego. Zresztą kto by chciał, to oznaczało apokalipsę, której zapewne nikt by nie przeżył, a już na pewno nie on i Sam. Nie jeśli mieliby się stać naczyniami dla dwóch potężnych archaniołów.

\- Trudno stwierdzić, co siedzi w głowie Lucyfera. Ostatnim razem, gdy byliśmy pewni, że jest po naszej stronie, chciał zniszczyć ludzkość.

\- Ale teraz siedzi w niebie - zauważył. - No, poza okazjonalnymi wycieczkami na ziemię. Abaddon mu tam nie zagrozi, prawda? Nie dopadnie go sama i nie nakłoni do tego, by kontynuował swój plan.

\- Na pewno Michael na to nie pozwoli. Ale i tak musimy ją powstrzymać. Kto wie, czy nie jest na tyle zdeterminowana, by znaleźć alternatywne wejście do nieba.

\- A jest takie?

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. Ale jeśli współpracuje z Asarielem...

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, po co to robią - wyznał. - Przecież Asariel mógłby ją zabić.

\- A ona jego. Tak potężne demony jak ona, to jedne z niewielu, które są w stanie tego dokonać. To znaczy zabić anioła. Na pewno oboje już planują, jak poderżnąć gardło jedno drugiemu, byle tylko zgarnąć wszystko dla siebie, cokolwiek to jest. Zwykła władza nad wszystkim wydaje mi się zbyt prosta, zwłaszcza że Asariel morduje przy pomocy Abaddon swoich przyszłych poddanych.

\- Pytanie retoryczne, jeśli miałbyś wybrać, z kim wolałbyś się zmierzyć, z Asarielem, czy Abaddon?

\- Abaddon.

\- Dlaczego? Lecisz na rude?

Cas uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie. Po prostu wolę walczyć przeciw komuś, kto nie może wejść do mojego domu.

\- To ma sens. Szkoda, że mój dom nie ma tak dobrze, wszyscy sobie do nas wchodzą jak do siebie. - Chyba nie można było gorzej trafić niż na ziemię, dokładnie pomiędzy niebo i piekło.

\- Zmień się w potwora, po śmierci trafisz do czyśćca, tam nie ma wstępu żaden anioł czy demon. Tylko żniwiarze mogą tam wchodzić.

\- Zaraz poproszę jakiegoś wilkołaka o ugryzienie - zapewnił. - Musiałbyś wtedy kupić mi obrożę.

\- I bez tego mogę ci kupić - zauważył i uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

\- Chryste, Cas, ja prowadzę! Pohamuj się.

\- W porządku, mogę zaczekać, aż dojedziemy na miejsce.

\- Czy nie mamy przypadkiem szukać tam Meg? - spytał choć musiał przyznać, że propozycja Castiela była bardziej kusząca. W sumie mieliby czas, żeby... Nie! muszą się skupić na zadaniu. Meg to nie przelewki, chuć może poczekać.

\- Więc jak wrócimy - zaproponował anioł. Był bardzo zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć swój cel.

\- Jeśli przeżyjemy.

\- Jedyną osobą, która dzisiaj zginie, będzie Meg - obiecał, bardziej samemu sobie niż Deanowi.

\- Tylko nie rób niczego głupiego - poprosił go Dean. Martwił się, że z powodu zemsty Castiel nie będzie myślał racjonalnie i narazi się na bezpieczeństwo. Wiedział, że tak się może stać, bo sam też się tego obawiał w swoim własnym przypadku, gdy tylko będzie miał okazję dorwać Abaddon.

\- Więc lepiej mnie pilnuj. Nie sądzę, bym był w stanie się powstrzymać przed skręceniem Meg karku. Omal cię nie zabiłem z jej powodu.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię powstrzymał? Prędzej ci pomogę - zaśmiał się. - Ale serio, Cas, uważaj.

\- Obiecuję, że nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby spowodować zostawieniem cię samego.

Castiel mówił o śmierci, Dean doskonale to wiedział, ale i tak czuł potrzebę przekręcenia tego w żart, byle tylko nie myśleć o zmarłym aniele.

\- Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

\- Bardzo się z tego cieszę - powiedział i złapał rękę Deana, która leżała wsparta o zagłówek za jego głową. Złączył ich dłonie razem i położył je sobie na kolanach, gładząc kciukiem szorstką skórę partnera.

Dean rozluźnił się i kontynuował jazdę.

Hamilton było bardzo małym miasteczkiem, nie mogło tu mieszkać więcej niż dwustu mieszkańców. Dziwiło to trochę, bo w tak zamkniętej społeczności pojawienie się kilku nowych osób na pewno nie przeszłoby niezauważone. Ale Dean nie zamierzał narzekać, to tylko pozwoli im szybciej znaleźć Meg. Skoro była tak głupia, by ukrywać się tutaj, to czemu z tego nie skorzystać? Oczywiście wciąż nie wiedzieli, co demon knuje i to wcale nie musiała być przypadkowa kryjówka, ale jakoś wątpił, że w takiej dziurze można zyskać coś, co pomoże przejąć władzę nad światem.

Nie tracili czasu na szukanie noclegu, nie zamierzali też jeść, choć tam gdzie się udawali, jedzenie zapewne też mogli dostać.

W małych miasteczkach lepszym informatorem od policji był miejscowy bar, zazwyczaj jeden na całą mieścinę. Nikt nie znał wszystkich mieszkańców tak dobrze, jak barman, może tylko lekarz. Barman miał jednak taką przewagę, że znał też przyjezdnych, którzy najczęściej pierwsze co robili po przybyciu do nowego miejsca, to się pójść napić.

Bar nie trudno było znaleźć, znajdował się tuż przed wjazdem do miasteczka. Gdyby wjechali od drugiej strony, minęliby go po drodze. Budynek był stylizowany na jakąś teksańską spelunę, ale wyglądał na przyjemne miejsce choć Dean zmienił zdanie, gdy wszedł do środka i omal nie zakrztusił się wszechobecnym dymem papierosowym. Cały dym powstawał w rogu pomieszczenia, gdzie grupa dziesięciu facetów siedziała przy jednym stole i opijała się piwem oraz wypalała papierosa za papierosem. Razem z Castielem zignorowali ich i podeszli do barmanki stojącej za ladą. Pasowała do tego miejsca jeśli chodzi o wygląd, ubrana była w dżinsy i kraciastą koszulę, a buty zapewne były kowbojskie. Nie zabrakło też charakterystycznego kapelusza na czubku głowy. Kobieta była pulchna, ale dodawało jej to uroku.

\- Cześć, coś podać? - przywitała się uprzejmie.

\- Nic, dziękuję - odmówił Dean i pokazał jej odznakę. - Mamy kilka pytań.

\- Czy coś się stało? - spytała zmartwiona po zobaczeniu odznaki.

\- To się okaże - odpowiedział Castiel. - Czy w miasteczku pojawiły się ostatnio nowe twarze?

\- Kilka. Jakaś grupka dowcipnisiów pojawiła się tu tydzień temu.

\- Dowcipnisiów - powtórzył Dean. Brzmiało jak Meg i banda demonów.

\- Nie wyglądali na przyjaznych. Przychodzą tu codziennie rano, zaraz po otwarciu. Wypijają piwo i znikają, wracają dopiero następnego dnia.

\- Czy jest wśród nich niska brunetka? - Dean pokazał ręką miejsce, dokąd mniej więcej sięgała mu Meg. - Strasznie pyskata? Z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem?

\- Ona chyba dowodzi całą tą bandą - przyznała barmanka. - Czy to jacyś groźni przestępcy?

Dean zerknął na Castiela niepewnie. Nie chciał wywoływać niepotrzebnie paniki w miasteczku, wyglądało na to, że Meg i jej przyjaciele jeszcze nikogo nie zabili, więc nie było po co straszyć miejscowych. Barmanka mogła rozpuścić plotkę z mgnieniu oka.

\- Proszę się nie martwić - uprzedził go Castiel. - Nie są niebezpieczni, posiadają jednak ważne informacje, dlatego musimy ich znaleźć.

\- Rozumiem. Chcecie tu na nich poczekać, czy pójdziecie ich szukać w lesie?

\- W lesie?

\- Raz widziałam, jak tam znikają.

To było interesujące. Czego Meg mogła szukać w lesie? Na pewno nie chodziła tam dokarmiać zwierząt albo zbierać poziomek. Nic ważnego w okolicy raczej też nie było. Będą musieli to wybadać, najlepiej jak najszybciej.

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc - pożegnał się Dean i razem z Castielem wyszli na zewnątrz. - Co myślisz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czego mogłaby tu szukać Meg - przyznał anioł i oparł się o samochód. - Ale na pewno nie przyjechała tu bez powodu.

\- Może tylko się tu ukrywa?

\- Wtedy nie pojawiałaby się w miejscach publiczny - zauważył. - I na pewno nie z taką grupą demonów u boku.

\- Pewnie nie pomyślała, że ktokolwiek wpadnie na pomysł, by szukać jej w tym miejscu. - Dean spojrzał w kierunku lasu, który znajdował się niedaleko baru. Nie był zbyt gęsty, duży zapewne też nie. Znalezienie w nim Meg nie powinno być problemem. - Myślisz, że już wie o naszym przybyciu?

\- Prawdopodobnie.

To był jedyny problem. Jeśli Meg już wiedziała, że tu są, mogła zdecydować się na ucieczkę i znowu trzeba będzie czekać na informacje o Crowleya. Musieli mieć nadzieję, że jakikolwiek był powód jej przybycia tutaj, jest on na tyle ważny, by zignorować niebezpieczeństwo, jakie dla niej stanowili.

\- Możesz wytropić jakiegoś demona?

\- Spróbuję. - Castiel wrócił do baru, skoro tam demony często przebywały.

Dean skorzystał z wolnej chwili i zerknął na telefon. Miał pięć nieodebranych połączeń od Sama. Gadreel musiał mu się wygadać i powiedział mu o ich planie. Na pewno szykowała się awantura, ale i tak postanowił oddzwonić. Brat odebrał od razu.

\- Dean, zabiję cię - zagroził. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że wyjeżdżacie?

\- Też za tobą tęsknię, Sammy - odparł z uśmiechem. - A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to Zeke wiedział.

\- Tak, ale powiedział mi dopiero po godzinie.

\- Czyli to nie była tylko moja wina.

\- Nie, ale jego już zabiłem, teraz twoja kolej.

\- Nie żartuj sobie tak, Sammy - ostrzegł go. - To nic poważnego, tylko Meg.

\- Tylko? - powtórzył podniesionym głosem. - Ostatnim razem "tylko Meg" omal cię nie zabiła.

\- Teraz będziemy ostrożniejsi - obiecał choć oczywiście nie mógł przewidzieć, jak potoczy się sytuacja.

\- Mam nadzieję. - Chociaż go nie widział, miał przeczucie, że brat chce jeszcze powiedzieć parę rzeczy o tym, jaki to głupi pomysł wymyślili, nie zrobił tego jednak. - Zadzwoń, gdy będziecie wracać, dobra?

\- Jasne, Sammy - odpowiedział, a w tym samym momencie Castiel wyszedł z baru. - Muszę kończyć, Cas coś ma. Na razie.

Rozłączył się i lepiej przyjrzał aniołowi. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego. Pewnie mu się nie udało.

\- Były tu - powiedział dołączając do Deana. - Barmanka mówiła prawdę. Musieli tam trochę przesiedzieć, bo ślad był wyraźny, ale potem się rozmywa. Prowadzi jednak do lasu.

\- Czyli rzeczywiście tam są. Czeka nas mała wycieczka.

\- Możemy poczekać do jutra - zasugerował. Musiał zauważyć zmęczenie Deana.

\- Nie, nie będziemy ryzykować, że Meg ucieknie. Chodźmy.

\- Dzwoniłeś do Sama?

-Tak, jest wkurzony, ale Zeke'owi też się oberwało.

Dean przebrał się szybko w wygodniejsze ciuchy, zamknął Impalę na klucz i dopiero wtedy wszedł z partnerem do lasu. Zdecydowali się nie rozdzielać, choć znacznie podniosłoby to ich szanse na szybkie znalezienie Meg. Obaj obawiali się jednak, że z taką grupą demonów w okolicy może to być zbyt niebezpieczne. Castiel by sobie poradził, zwłaszcza ze swoją nową mocą, ale on mógłby nie mieć szans z kilkoma przeciwnikami na raz. Przeszukanie lasu zajmie więc im więcej czasu, ale przynajmniej żaden z nich nie zginie. Nie zamierzali ryzykować dla Meg, nie ważne jak bardzo chcieli ją dopaść.

Las okazał się być gęstszy niż mu się początkowo wydawała. Drzewo rosło przy drzewie i bardzo szybko zaczęli kroczyć w półmroku. Dean nie rozglądał się nerwowo tylko dlatego, bo Castiel pilnował tyłów podążając kilka kroków za nim. Dobrze zrobili, że nie poszli własnymi ścieżkami, było tu wiele miejsc, w których demony mogły się ukryć, by zaatakować ich z zaskoczenia. Castiel co prawda potrafił ich wykrywać, ale nie byłby w stanie namierzyć ich konkretnego położenia, a to mogło przesądzić o przeżyciu Deana, bo to właśnie on był najbardziej narażony. Niestety istniała też duża szansa, że Meg wciąż ma proszek pozwalający kontrolować anioły, więc w gruncie rzeczy obaj byli w niebezpieczeństwie.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach chodzenia, Dean stracił poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. Gdyby nie miał zegarka, nie wiedziałby nawet, która jest godzina. Za to powrót do miasta wydawał mu się już czymś całkowicie niemożliwym. Teoretycznie powinno wystarczyć odwrócenie się i udanie w kierunku, z którego przyszli, ale miał wrażenie, że kilka razy nieco skręcili. Jakby tego było mało, robiło się coraz ciemniej, bo kończył się dzień.

Castiel nie podnosił alarmu, a mimo to Dean miał wrażenie, że są obserwowani odkąd tylko weszli do lasu. Próbował kogoś wypatrzeć, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł. Albo demony dobrze się ukrywały albo zdążył już popaść w paranoję. Tak czy inaczej miał coraz mniejszą ochotę przebywać w tym lesie. Chciał z niego wyjść skoro i tak nic nie znaleźli, co było nieco podejrzane. Czyżby ten las był jednak aż tak duży?

Po pół godzinie dalszych poszukiwań, które nie dały im absolutnie nic, Dean w końcu zdecydował się wrócić do Impali. Castiel zgodził się z nim i przeniósł ich bliżej wyjścia z lasy, by nie tracić niepotrzebnie czasu. Wyszli w tym samym miejscu, w którym weszli wcześniej, ale jeszcze zanim się to stało już z oddali zobaczyli koguty umieszczone na dachach radiowozu i karetki, które zaparkowano obok Impali przed barem. Coś się stało.

Zaniepokojeni pospieszyli się i podeszli do taśmy policyjnej, która wydzielała miejsce zbrodni. Dean zauważył przed nią dwóch z dziesięciu facetów, których zobaczyli wcześniej w barze. Pilnował ich policjant, który co chwilę oglądał się przez ramię, gdzie widać było dwóch innych funkcjonariuszy oraz sanitariuszy karetki. Nim zdążyli zapytać policjanta, co się wydarzyło, podeszli na tyle blisko, by samemu to zobaczyć. Przed wejściem do baru leżało ciało barmanki z poderżniętym gardłem. Leżała już na noszach, była też przykryta, ale ponieważ policja robiła zdjęcia, odsłonięto jej twarz.

\- Zabili ją, bo podała nam informację - powiedział szeptem Castiel, by stojący obok policjant go nie usłyszał.

Dean przeklął znacznie głośniej niż anioł odezwał się chwilę temu. To nie powinno się wydarzyć, ale nie mogli tego przewidzieć. Po co Meg miałaby kazać zabijać kogoś, kto już informacje przekazał? On i Castiel już wszystko wiedzieli, nic więc tym nie osiągnęła. Nic poza przekazaniem im wiadomości.

Barmankę z powrotem przykryto i zaniesiono do ambulansu, który po chwili odjechał. Na miejscu została już tylko policja, nawet mężczyźni z baru się wynieśli. Jeden z nich zaprosił drugiego na piwo do siebie, żeby wypić za zdrowie Jenny.

Oni zostali i przyglądali się jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie zauważył ich szeryf.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panowie? - zapytał. - Nie ma tu już na co patrzeć.

\- Agent Winchester i Novak - wylegitymował ich Dean. - Co się wydarzyło?

\- Nie wzywaliśmy FBI - zdziwił się szeryf.

\- Jesteśmy tu w innej sprawie - wyjaśnił. - A więc?

\- Jenny wyrzuciła jakiegoś awanturnika na zewnątrz i już nie wróciła. Jeden z miejscowych pijaczków chciał zamówić kolejne piwo, wyszedł ją poszukać i znalazł ją martwą.

\- Jak wyglądał ten awanturnik?

\- Średniego wzrostu, szczupły, niewielki zarost, czarne włosy. Ponoć to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy tu był. Sporządzimy portret pamięciowy i będziemy go szukać.

Opis wyglądu nie mówił nic Deanowi, ale i nie musiał. Był pewny, że to jeden z demonów Meg. Jeśli odważyli się zabić tylko po to, by wysłać im wiadomość, to oznaczało, że po cokolwiek tu nie przyszli, musieli być już bliscy znalezienia tego. Wyraźnie nie bali się bycia odkrytymi, a to mogło się teraz stać, gdy tylko policja rozpocznie poszukiwania. Na pewno nie pominą wtedy lasu.

\- Dzięki za informacje.

Szeryf zasalutował im i wrócił do swojego człowieka, a Dean i Castiel oddalili się znów w stronę lasu, głównie po to, by nikt ich nie podsłuchał.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to demon? - zapytał partnera.

\- Tak. Gdy przenosili ciało, byłem w stanie go wyczuć.

\- Cholera, musimy ich znaleźć zanim jeszcze kogoś zabiją.

\- Właśnie wróciliśmy z lasu i nic nie znaleźliśmy.

\- Więc potrzebujemy nowego planu. - Miał nawet jeden, tyle że bardzo głupi i bardzo ryzykowny. - Wracajmy do lasu.

Castiel spodziewał się czegoś więcej, bo przyjrzał mu się ze zdziwieniem.

\- To jest nowy plan?

\- I rozdzielmy się.

Wiedział, że Castiel się nie zgodzi, przynajmniej nie od razu, ale to była ich jedyna szansa. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by demony zabiły jeszcze kogoś w tym mieście.

\- Nie - odmówił od razu. Przewidywalny do bólu.

\- Cas, to jedyna szansa.

\- Szansa na co? Na twoją śmierć?

\- Jeśli będziemy chodzić razem, to nigdy się nie pokażą. Wiedzą, że mamy nad nimi przewagę.

\- Jeśli będziemy chodzić samotnie, zabiją cię.

\- Nie jeśli będziemy w kontakcie. Umiesz się teraz przenosić na duże odległości, jeśli coś się stanie, od razu się do ciebie pomodlę.

Miał nadzieję, że jego argumenty przekonają anioła. Nie miał innego planu, mogliby użyć kogoś innego jako przynęty, ale nie chciał narażać niewinnego człowieka. On w razie czego sobie poradzi, jeśli demony zaatakują.

\- Co jeśli zaatakują z zaskoczenia? - zapytał Castiel. Nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Będę ostrożny, obiecuję. Przecież mnie znasz.

\- Właśnie dlatego się martwię.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - zapewnił i uśmiechnął się delikatnie do anioła. - Ufam ci.

Castiel złapał go za rękę i pocałował ją. To była zgoda na plan.

\- Będę blisko.

\- Oby nie za blisko, bo nigdy nie wyjdą.

\- Dalej mi się to nie podoba.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł?

Castiel milczał chwilę.

\- Nie, nie mam. Mógłbym przyprowadzić ogara, ale nie wydaje mi się, by Meg była aż tak nieostrożna.

\- No więc właśnie. - Dean pocałował anioła, starając się dodać mu nieco otuchy. - Damy radę.

Poczekali aż całkiem się ściemni, nim Dean uzbrojony w anielskie ostrze i z latarką w dłoni wszedł do lasu. Castiel dołączył do niego pięć minut później. Nie widzieli się ani nie słyszeli, przez co Dean czuł się nieco nieswojo. Wiedział, że anioł przybędzie w razie czego, ale i tak się niepokoił. Miał zapewne gorszy wzrok niż grupa demonów, która mogła czaić się w ciemnościach. Przez cały czas modlił się do Castiela, by go uspokoić, a przy okazji także i siebie. Czuł się znacznie lepiej mogąc z nim rozmawiać, nawet jeśli był to bardzo jednostronny dialog.

Im dalej w las tym było ciemniej, bez latarki Dean nie zobaczyłby nawet czubka swojego nosa, parę razy potknął się o kamień lub wystający korzeń. Było też coraz zimniej i nieprzyjemniej, atmosfera przypominała mu najgorszy horror, tyle że to czego on doświadczał było prawdziwe. Nie stchórzył jednak, szedł dalej przed siebie i zamierzał to robić aż do rana albo dopóki czegoś nie znajdzie.

Jakąś godzinę po wejściu do lasu w końcu wpadł na trop, a raczej to trop wpadł na niego. Szedł spokojnie i rozglądał się uważnie na boki, oświetlając drzewa latarką, gdy nagle usłyszał szelest. Nim zdążył zareagować, z jednego z drzew skoczył na niego demon. Latarka wypadła Deanowi z rąk, nie wzywał jednak Castiela, wręcz nalegał, by nie przychodził. Robił to, bo czuł, że demon nie chce go zabić, zamiast tego unieruchomił mu tylko ręce za plecami, a on mu na to pozwolił. Był w końcu tylko jeden, a chciał, żeby zaprowadził go do Meg. Gdyby anioł się teraz pojawił, by go uratować, cały plan trafiłby szlag.

\- Szefowa ucieszy się, gdy cię zobaczy - powiedział demon, najwyraźniej nie podejrzewając, że Dean dał się złapać. Nawet go nie przeszukał, nie znalazł więc ukrytego w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki ostrza.

Dean nie pyskował, w ogóle się nie odzywał, w tym nie zadawał pytań. Pozwalał się za to prowadzić cały czas modląc się do Castiela. Zaprowadzi mnie do Meg, czekaj gdzieś blisko. Całe szczęście anioł mógł się stać niewidoczny, być może był tuż za nimi i czekał na atak.

Demon prowadził go kilka minut, a potem nagle zatrzymał się przy jednym z drzew. Wciąż trzymając Deana zaczął odgarniać nogą liście i ziemię, która przykrywała dziwny, kamienny właz. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd on prowadzi, ale demon otworzył go, a następnie jego samego wepchnął do środka. Dean omal nie spadł ze schodów, które prowadziły pod ziemię. Wewnątrz było dosyć jasno, ale gdy właz został ponownie zamknięty, zrobiło się znowu ciemniej.

\- Ruszaj się - rozkazał mu demon popychając go.

\- Trochę delikatniej - warknął, ale ruszył posłusznie do przodu.

Przeszli długim, wąskim korytarzem, którego ściany pokryte były dziwnymi znakami. Wyglądały jak język enochiański, którym posługiwał się czasami Castiel. Na końcu korytarza świeciło się światło, gdy tam dotarli, znaleźli się w dużym owalnym pomieszczeniu wypełnionym dziwnymi sarkofagami. Gdzieś dalej słychać było rytmiczne uderzenia w kamień. Ktoś próbował się przebić do kolejnego pomieszczenia, do którego prowadził następny korytarz. Dean miał wielką ochotę tam pójść, ale raczej by mu na to nie pozwolili, więc skupił się na miejscu, w którym aktualnie był. Przypominało mu to jak jakiś rodzaj krypty, tylko wyrzeźbiony w kamieniu stół nie pasował jako coś, co trzymano by w takim miejscu. Przy tym właśnie stole stała Meg, która pochylała się nad jakimiś planami, najpewniej rozkładem pomieszczeń tego miejsca. Papier był stary i podniszczony, ale wciąż dało się z niego coś odczytać. Meg jednak przerwała swoją pracę, by się do niego uśmiechnąć.

\- Hej, Dean - przywitała, niby to uprzejmie, ale w jej głosie słychać było drwinę.

Dean nie odpowiedział, pomodlił się tylko do Castiela i powiedział mu, co i kogo znalazł oraz żeby się nie martwił. Nie wezwał go jednak, jeszcze nie. Najpierw musiał się dowiedzieć, co knuje Meg.


	18. Miecz Lucyfera

Dean za wszelką cenę starał się nie wzdrygnąć, gdy Meg podeszła do niego i pożerając go wzrokiem rozpięła jego kurtkę. Przez cały czas czuł na karku oddech demona, który go trzymał w miejscu, przez co ta sytuacja była jeszcze gorsza. Jakby bycie molestowanym przez jednego demona nie było wystarczająco złe.

\- A ja się zastanawiałam, co ten aniołek w tobie widzi - powiedziała Meg i przejechała palcem w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce. - Gdzie zgubiłeś narzeczonego?

\- Nie mogliśmy was znaleźć we dwójkę, więc się rozdzieliliśmy - odpowiedział. Chciał zrobić krok w tył, by się od niej odsunął, ale demon za nim stał niczym wmurowany w ziemię. - Chyba zadziałało.

\- To był naprawdę głupi pomysł, Deann-o. Ale czego innego mogłam po tobie oczekiwać. Cóż, przynajmniej jesteś śliczny.

Dean zacisnął zęby ze złości i spojrzał na Meg z nienawiścią.

\- Gówno mnie obchodzi, co myślisz - powiedział. - Co to za miejsce?

Meg nie odpowiedziała. Zabrała rękę - nareszcie! - odwróciła się i ruszyła korytarzem. Demon trzymający Deana popchnął go i kazał iść za nią. Odgłos kucia w kamieniu był coraz głośniejszy z każdym kolejnym krokiem.

\- Jesteśmy właśnie w krypcie Lucyfera - wyjaśniła Meg i spojrzała za siebie, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Zapewne spodziewała się z jego strony zaskoczenia, ale nic takiego nie dostała. - Odkryliśmy ją niedawno, ta część była w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż jest teraz.

To pewnie to zaalarmowało Crowleya i naprowadziło go na trop.

\- Zbudowana przez czy dla Lucyfera? - Nie dziwił się, że Meg jest gotowa powiedzieć wszystko, co potrzebował wiedzieć. Wyglądała na osobę lubiącą się chełpić swoimi osiągnięciami, a otwarcie takiej krypty to nie byle co. Nawet jeśli osobiście nigdy nie wzięła kilofa do ręki.

\- Dla. Nim zaciągnięto go do nieba, Lucyfer zdobył wielu popleczników, którzy wybudowali dla niego krypty. Ta jest jedną z nich.

Musiał przyznać, że nie tak wyobrażał sobie coś stworzonego dla Szatana. Spodziewał się jakichś krwawych ołtarzy, łańcuchów zwisających z sufitów i zgrai zombie pilnujących najmniejszego centymetra tego miejsca. Tymczasem na razie natrafił jedynie na kilka sarkofagów, w których pewnie nie było trupów oraz dziwaczny stół. Może tam, gdzie się udawali, było więcej szatańskich rzeczy. Przynajmniej wiedział już, czemu na ścianach są enochiańskie symbole. Tylko skąd pierwsze demony znały język aniołów?

\- Po cholerę aniołowi krypta? - spytał. Korytarz ciągnął się w nieskończoność, nie zamierzał przez ten czas nic nie mówić, zwłaszcza że musiał wyciągnąć jak najwięcej informacji z Meg.

\- Naprawdę jesteś głupi - zauważyła.

Chociaż nie lubił, gdy brano go za głupka, to nie był czas na bezsensowne kłótnie.

\- No i? Chcesz dostać medal za odkrycie?

\- Ktoś kiedyś odetnie ci ten język, pieseczku - ostrzegła, a jej uśmiech wskazywał na to, że sama chętnie by to zrobiła. - Lepiej naucz się nad nim panować.

\- Oh, panuję, nawet bardzo. Mogę ci pokazać. - Dwie osoby mogły grać w tę grę, którą zaczęła Meg. Nie zrobiło to jednak na niej wrażenia.

\- Chcesz mnie skorumpować jak swojego aniołka? Trochę na to za późno.

\- Pytałem o krypty - przypomniał jej. Nie chciał brzmieć na zbyt zdesperowanego odpowiedzi, żeby go nie przejrzała, ale nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić, żeby sprowadzić temat rozmowy z powrotem na to miejsce.

\- Jak myślisz, co trzyma się w kryptach?

\- No nie wiem... Trupy? Co innego można tu trzymać?

\- Zaraz się przekonasz.

Dotarli w końcu do kamiennych drzwi z wyrytym na nich wizerunkiem anioła o sześciu skrzydłach i rogami na głowie. Lucyfer. Deana ciekawiło, czy on tak rzeczywiście wygląda, gdy nie posiada ciała.

Meg otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, demon prowadzący Deana znów popchnął go do przodu. Znaleźli się w obszernym, oktagonalnym pomieszczeniu podtrzymywanym przez osiem kolumn i wypełnionym kolejnymi sarkofagami, tym razem niektóre były też wykute w ścianach. Ta część krypty nie była tak uporządkowana jak poprzednia, wszędzie unosił się pył wzbijany w górę przez demony, które pracowały w głębi kolejnego, tym razem dużo mniejszego korytarza. Dean widział je doskonale, nie używały żadnych nowoczesnych narzędzi tylko zwykłe kilofy, które powoli odłupywały kolejne kawałki skały. Dalsza część krypty była zawalona przez kamienie i jeśli dobrze zapamiętał plan, nad którym pochylała się Meg, to już było ostatnie miejsce tutaj i zapewne też najcenniejsze. Na pewno trzymano tam coś ważnego, skoro przejście zostało zadowolone. Nie sądził, że to wina matki natury, inaczej cała krypta byłaby w kiepskim stanie, nie ważne jak dobrze demony ją posprzątały.

\- Poplecznicy Lucyfera - poczęła na nowo Meg - wierzyli w jego ewentualny powrót. Dalej wierzą. Dlatego na tę okazję postanowili zebrać wszystko, co może się przydać w walce przeciw zastępom nieba i ukryli to przed aniołami.

Dean przyglądał się, jak demon otwiera jeden z sarkofagów i przysiada na jego brzegu. Włożyła do środka rękę, a gdy wyjęła ją, przez palce przesypywały jej się złote monety - cholera wie z jakiego okresu i ile warte.

\- Nie wygląda mi to na broń - zauważył.

\- Tutaj trzymano błyskotki. - Meg ponownie wsadziła rękę do sarkofagu, tym razem wyjęła z niego złoty naszyjnik wysadzany kolorowymi kamieniami, najpewniej szlachetnymi albo przynajmniej pół szlachetnymi. Widział podobne naszyjniki w książkach od historii, gdy przerabiali w szkole starożytny Egipt. Ktoś się natrudził, żeby przytaszczyć to zza oceanu. - Jak wyglądam? - spytała przykładając naszyjnik do szyi.

\- Potwornie - odparł, ale Meg uśmiechnęła się tylko. - Więc jesteś zwolenniczką Lucyfera?

\- Nie miałam za dużego wyboru. Mogłam dołączyć do Crowleya i kłaniać się aniołom albo...

\- Dołączyć do Abaddon i płaszczyć się tak czy inaczej przed aniołem - dokończył. - Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, Lucyfer to archanioł.

\- On jest inny od całej tej zgrai - powiedziała z przekonaniem i podeszła do Deana. - On stworzył nas.

\- Raczej na was eksperymentował. Z tego co wiem demonem nie zostaje się w miłych okolicznościach.

\- To tylko drobne poświęcenie. - Meg chwyciła go za brodę i ścisnęła mocno. Nim zorientował się, co robi, pocałowała go, wpychając mu swój język do ust. Tylko obawa przed śmiercią powstrzymała go od ugryzienia jej. - Smakujesz jak niebo - wyszeptała.

\- A ty jak siarka. - Oddałby teraz wiele za gumę do żucia i wybielacz dla mózgu. - Ale hej! każdy ma jakieś wady.

\- Założę się, że smakujesz tak przez swojego aniołka - powiedziała i przejechała palcem po jego ustach. - Takie miękkie.

Dean odwrócił głowę i zerwał kontakt. Robiło mu się niedobrze od tych gestów Meg.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że Lucyfer powróci do tego, co planował? - spytał. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego, ale przynajmniej mieli pewność, czemu Abaddon współpracuje z Asarielem. Naprawdę chciała się dostać do nieba, a ten pewnie jej to obiecał. Tylko w zamian za co? Zabijanie aniołów z wypranymi mózgami? Co to miało do rzeczy? Oczywiście im mniej aniołów tym lepsza przeprawa do Lucyfera, ale to na pewno nie chodziło tylko o to.

\- Abaddon go przekona. Gdy zobaczy, ile dla niego zrobiłyśmy, jak przygotowałyśmy ziemię na jego przybycie, od razu przypomni sobie swój cel.

\- Lucyfer należy do tych dobrych. Prędzej wypali wam gałki oczne niż dołączy do was, choćbyście nie wiem jak się kłaniały.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny, już raz zapragnął zniszczenia i może zapragnąć go ponownie. A teraz bądź grzeczny i powiedz, jak nas znalazłeś.

Meg wyciągnęła nóż i przyłożył mu go do grdyki. Dean bał się teraz nawet odetchnąć.

\- Crowley - odparł, starając się oddychać jak najpłycej. Nie udało mu się, nóż był tak ostry, że naciął mu skórę. Na szczęście Meg zaraz potem zabrała go i zlizała z niego krew.

\- Mogłam się domyślić, że to jego sprawka. Ale nie szkodzi, gdy Abaddon przejmie władze, zgniecie tego karalucha za płaszczenie się przed aniołami.

\- Możecie sobie pomarzyć, nie dacie rady. Nawet zabawy w Indianę Jonesa wam nie pomogą.

\- I tu się mylisz, pieseczku. Już nam pomogły. Zaprowadziły nas tutaj, gdzie spoczywa jedna z najpotężniejszych broni na świecie.

\- Lightsaber?

\- Zabawne - przyznała Meg.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Potężna broń, jasne. Brzmiało jak gadanie typowego czarnego charakteru.

\- Oświeć mnie. Co to za broń?

\- Miecz Lucyfera.

\- Brzmi jak rodzaj dildo.

\- Śmiej się ile chcesz, ale ten miecz może zabić nawet archanioła.

\- No, jeśli nazwa jest adekwatna do rozmiaru, to wcale się nie dziwię. - Dean zignorował to, że demon za nim szarpnął go i warknął by okazał Meg więcej szacunku. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

-Ty wiedziałbyś o tym najlepiej, co? - spytała Meg odpowiadając na jego zaczepkę.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie muszę używać wspomagaczy. - Używał tej samej strategii co ona, kiedyś musi zadziałać.

\- Zapamiętam, by to sprawdzić, gdy już się ciebie pozbędę. Zobaczymy co twój aniołek potrafi.

\- Jedyne, co cię wtedy spenetruje to jego anielskie ostrze.

\- Mały fetysz, podoba mi się.

Niech to szlag, pomyślał. Dobra jest. Zaczynał żałować, że nie ma z nim teraz Castiela, może on zamknąłby usta Meg raz na zawsze. Pewnie siedział teraz na zewnątrz i potwornie się martwił. Będzie musiał mu niedługo powiedzieć, że wszystko nadal w porządku.

\- Skąd wiesz, że miecz Lucyfera tu jest? - spytał. - Czy Lucyfer nie powinien go mieć?

\- Pozbawili go jego broni. Zrzucili ją na ziemię, ale nie przewidzieli, że ktoś może ją znaleźć. Na ich nieszczęście znaleźli ją poplecznicy mojego pana. Zabrali broń i ukryli ją w krypcie, jak najgłębiej. Moi ludzie właśnie przekopują się do ostatniej komnaty, w której ukryto miecz.

\- Zamierzasz z nim ruszyć na niebo? - Jeśli tak, musiał jak najszybciej zawiadomić o tym planie archanioły, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Meg uciekła z mieczem i zaniosła go Abaddon.

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba. Ale przede wszystkim oddam go Lucyferowi. On już będzie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

\- Rany, to naprawdę brzmi jak dildo - skomentował, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Tym razem wygrał ten słowny pojedynek, bo nim Meg zdążyła odpowiedzieć, jeden z demonów z korytarza ją zawołał.

\- Przywiąż go do kolumny i pilnuj - poleciła demonowi, który go złapał. Dean tak się już do niego przyzwyczaił, że traktował go jak jeden z elementów wystroju. - A ty fantazjuj sobie dalej. Jak wrócę, to możemy coś z tym zrobić.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

Meg odeszła i dołączyła do swoich koleżków. Odkąd go tutaj przytaszczono trochę zdążyli się przebić w głąb korytarza, ledwo ich już widział, a stracił ich z oczu kompletnie, gdy demon pociągnął go do jednej z kolumn i przywiązał ją do niej. Kolumna była szeroka, przez co jego ręce były wygięte pod nienaturalnym kątem i szybko zaczęły go boleć mięśnie.

\- To jaka jest w tym twoja rola? - spytał przydupasa Meg. Próbował nawiązać jakąś konwersację, ale demon tylko spojrzał na niego z niechęcią. - Pewnie wolałbyś być teraz razem z resztą, co? Być bliżej centrum wydarzeń. Miecz Lucyfera to pewnie ciekawy fant do zobaczenia.

\- Bądź dobrym więźniem i siedź cicho - rozkazał mu.

\- Chciałem tylko być miły - wyjaśnił, usiłując wzruszyć ramionami. Nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

By nie denerwować dalej demona, Dean postanowił wykorzystać chwilę spokoju i powiadomić Castiela o postępach. Był pod wrażeniem tego, że anioł tak długo wytrzymał bez interwencji, choć od dłuższego czasu nawet nie dostał żadnej wiadomości. Pewnie jakoś wyczuwał, że wciąż żyje, inaczej już dawno zrobiłby z tego miejsca prawdziwą kryptę.

Cas, słuchasz? pomodlił się, uważnie obserwując, czy demon nie orientuje się, co właśnie robi. Nic mi nie jest, zapewnił anioła. Demony zaprowadziły mnie do jakiejś krypty Lucyfera. Meg szuka tu jego miecza. Zamierzam poczekać, aż go znajdzie, dopiero wtedy możesz wpaść z wizytą, okej?

Odczekał chwilę, na wszelki wypadek gdyby anioł jednak zdecydował się przyjść już teraz, a było to bardzo prawdopodobne. Na pewno wiedział o mieczu Lucyfera i raczej nie chciałby, żeby Meg w ogóle go dotknęła.

Castiel jednak nie przyszedł, czyli albo usłyszał modlitwę albo nie żył. Dean trochę się tego obawiał, ale czy gdyby nie żył, to czy jeden z demonów Meg nie powinien jej o tym powiedzieć? Tylko to przekonywało go do tego, że anioł jeszcze żyje.

Minęło ponad pół godziny, Dean starał się ignorować ból w ramionach i ogarniające go znudzenie. Powinien być przerażony albo chociaż czujny, ale prawda była taka, że był tylko zniecierpliwiony. Jak długo można było przekopywać się do trzeciej komory? To trwało już zbyt długo. W końcu jednak do jego uszu dotarło wielkie poruszenie dochodzące z tunelu. Posypały się jakieś kamienie, kilka osób przekrzykiwało się nawzajem, a najgłośniej robiła to Meg. Był w stanie nawet rozróżnić poszczególne słowa.

Razem z demonem spojrzeli w kierunku tunelu i czekali. Nagle rozbłysło tam jasne światło, a potem kolejne i następne. Demon go strzegący wzdrygnął się i odsunął nieco od tunelu, z którego po chwili wyszła Meg z zakrwawionym ostrzem w ręku. Wyglądało jak broń Castiela, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego było ozdobione dziwnymi runami, które błyszczały złotem, gdy światło padało na nie pod odpowiednim kątem.

\- Czy to nie piękne - zapytała Meg, obracając miecz Lucyfera w dłoni. - Jedna z najpotężniejszych broni we wszechświecie. Czuję przepływającą przez nią moc.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie - powiedział Dean, obserwując uważnie ostrze. Meg zabiła nim swoje własne demony, zastanawiał się czemu. Żeby sprawdzić, czy działa, czy żeby nie rozpowiedziały o istnieniu tej broni? - Co teraz z tym zrobisz?

\- Zaniosę miecz Abaddon. Asariel pożałuje, że w ogóle ośmielił się nas kontrolować.

\- Asariel? To ten anioł, który dostarczył ci proszku? - Oczywiście wiedział, że to on, ale musiał zapytać.

\- Ten sam. - Meg spojrzała na ostatniego demona w krypcie i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Ten doskonale wiedział, co się szykuje i natychmiast rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie zdążył jednak uciec daleko, Meg rzuciła mieczem niczym włócznią i trafiła pomagiera prosto w serce. Demon zaskwierczał, zaświecił i padł martwy na podłogę, a Meg wyciągnęła broń z jego ciała. - To samo spotka Asariela - wytłumaczyła, machając Deanowi ostrzem przed oczami.

Szlag, Cas, ona zabiła swojego.

\- Po co w ogóle z nim pracujecie? Co wam to daje?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co planuje Asariel. My tylko infekujemy mu anioły, on później coś z nimi robi. Tylko ostatnia masakra była naszą sprawką. Chciałyśmy sprawdzić, czy anioły zaatakują same siebie, gdy im się to rozkaże. W zamian za naszą pracę Asariel dostarcza nam więcej proszku i obiecał podzielić się władzą, gdy już przejmie niebo.

Czyli Abaddon nie zabiła wszystkich aniołów. Interesujące.

\- Czy on wie, że zamierzacie przekonać Lucyfera do powrotu? - Nie rozumiał, jak Asariel mógł się zgodzić na te warunki wiedząc, że Lucyfer prędzej czy później zechce mu władzę odebrać, nawet jeśli wcześniej sam planował zabić Abaddon nim ta zdąży coś zrobić.

\- Nie i to sprawi, że szybko pożałuje naszej współpracy - powiedziała zadowolona z siebie. - Czas na nas. Abaddon ucieszy się, gdy cię zobaczy. Chętnie zmieni ciało na lepsze.

Dean miał już wszystkie informacje, jakich potrzebował, a nawet więcej. Raczej wątpił, że Meg kłamała na wszystkie te tematy, bo niby czemu? Miała go jak na widelcu, nie obawiała się, że zaraz się uwolni, więc się rozgadała. Poczuje się głupio, gdy odkryje, że to podstęp. Czas najwyższy wezwać Castiela i rozpocząć zabawę. Co prawda jeśli zabiją Meg, to nie doprowadzi ich ona do Abaddon, ale od czego mają Crowleya?

Dobra, Cas, czas na ciebie.

Castiel pojawił się w mgnieniu oka, Meg najwyraźniej nie zabezpieczyła tego miejsca przed aniołami. W końcu kto by uniemożliwił samemu Lucyferowi wejście do krypty.

Meg była zaskoczona widokiem anioła i natychmiast skierowała w jego stronę miecz.

\- Jakim cudem? - zapytała. - Trzy demony cię obserwowały. Jeszcze niedawno mówiły, że jesteś kilka mil stąd.

\- Wiem, zabiłem je kilka minut temu, kiedy Dean powiedział mi, że zabiłaś inne demony. Wcześniej prowadziłem je bez celu po lesie czekając na sygnał od Deane.

Meg spojrzała w jego kierunku i zapewne w tej chwili żałowała, że nie zabiła go na miejscu.

\- Niespodzianka! - wykrzyknął. Pomachałby też rękoma dla lepszego efektu, ale wątpił, że w ogóle mógłby nimi poruszyć nawet gdyby nie były spętane.

\- To żaden problem - stwierdziła. - Jesteś osłabiony po przeniesieniu się tutaj, a ja mam coś, co cię zabije.

Oczy Castiela zaświeciły na niebiesko, ujawniając ukrytą wewnątrz tego ciało potężną istotę. Na ścianie za nim pojawił się cień skrzydeł. W takich momentach Dean przypominał sobie, że jego chłopak nie jest w ogóle człowiekiem i wcale nie jest taki łagodny, na jakiego wygląda.

\- Chcesz się przekonać? - zapytał rzucając jej wyzwanie.

\- Twoje sztuczki mnie nie przestraszą.

\- Więc chodź tu i udowodnij to.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz ze mną walczyć? Wciąż mam twój ulubiony proszek.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Castiela było wyciągnięcie swojej broni. Całe jego ciało otaczało dziwne światło, jakby emanował potęgą. Zadziałało to w jakiś sposób na Meg, bo przymknęła oczy i przysłoniła je ręką, cofając się odrobinę nim rzuciła się na niego z mieczem. Dean przyglądał się tej walce, bo nic innego nie był w stanie zrobić. O ile w ogóle można to było nazwać walką, Meg próbowała się tylko dostać do wyjścia, które blokował jej Castiel. Usiłowała go odstraszyć mieczem, ale blokował jej ciosy albo odskakiwał, wciąż otoczony tą dziwną poświatą.

Dean spostrzegł, że cień skrzydeł wciąż jest obecny i poruszają się wraz z aniołem. Rozkładały się co chwilę, pojedynczo lub oba na raz, pomagały w utrzymaniu równowagi. Czy tak samo zachowywały się też na co dzień?

Meg w końcu udało się przejść przez Castiela. Gdy była dość blisko, wpadła na niego całym ciężarem ciała i odepchnęła. Gdyby była zwykłym człowiekiem, na pewno by tego nie dokonała, ale jako demon miała dość siły, by to zrobić. Nie uciekła jednak daleko, Castiel dopadł ją sekundę później i powalił na ziemię. Chciał zadać ostateczny cios, wprost przez kręgosłup aż do serca, ale nim zdążył to zrobić Meg otworzyła usta i pod postacią czarnego dymu uciekła, a on nie zdążył jej tam uwięzić.

Anioł przeklął, podniósł się szybko z ziemi i podszedł do Deana, by w końcu go rozwiązać.

\- Na reszcie - powiedział i syknął, gdy rozprostował ramiona. Będą go boleć przez następny tydzień, czuł to. - Uciekła?

\- Niestety. - Castiel uśmierzył nieco ból w jego ramionach nim znowu podszedł do ciała Meg i dotknął jej czoła. - W środku nie ma duszy.

\- To dobrze - przyznał Dean. To znaczyło, że kimkolwiek była ta kobieta, nie musiała cierpieć oglądając wszystko to, co robiła Meg. - Gdzie miecz?

\- Tutaj. - Castiel podniósł broń, która wciąż znajdywała się w uścisku demona. - Musimy ją zwrócić archaniołom.

\- Teraz?

\- Nie widzę lepszego momentu.

\- Okej. Wołaj ich.

Musieli chwile poczekać nim archanioły przybyły, jak zwykle w komplecie. Do tego czasu on i Castiel wyszli z krypty, ale nie zamknęli jej. Michael i Lucyfer byli na czele, Castiel powiedział im o mieczu, ale obaj wyglądali na zaskoczonych widokiem broni.

\- Lepiej, żebyście wy ją mieli - powiedział Dean podając Michaelowi miecz. - W niebie będzie bezpieczniejsza.

\- Dziękuję. Powinniśmy go tam umieścić już dawno, ale nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie szukać. - Michael podał miecz Lucyferowi, co nie powinno być dobrym pomysłem, a jednak zrobił to bez zastanowienia. Archanioł zważył go dłoni i przyjrzał mu się z nostalgią. Dean miał nawet wrażenie, że przez moment miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. - Czy dowiedzieliście się, po co Abaddon ten miecz?

\- Chciała go oddać prawowitemu właścicielowi - wyjaśnił Castiel. - Abaddon pragnie, by Lucyfer przejął władzę i zniszczył ludzkość tak jak planował. Z tego powodu współpracuje z Asarielem, by się tam dostać. Infekuje dla niego anioły.

\- Nie martwiłbym się o to, że Abaddon dostanie się do nieba - wtrącił się Rafael. Stojący obok niego Gabriel w ogóle nie interesował się rozmową, obserwował mrowisko pod drzewem.

\- A Lucyfer na pewno nie zrobi czegoś takiego - dodał Michael i spojrzał na brata. - Niestety nie podoba mi się, że Abaddon znalazła sobie sojusznika wśród aniołów. To może wywołać spore kłopoty jeśli szybko się tym nie zajmiemy. Czy wiecie, gdzie Abaddon przebywa?

\- Pracujemy nad tym - zapewnił Castiel. - Niestety jej sojuszniczka uciekła, ale to ona dostarczyła nam tych wszystkich informacji. Ona też odkopała miecz i opowiedziała o kryptach podobnych do tej.

\- Będziemy musieli odnaleźć wszystkie i je zabezpieczyć. Mogą zawierać wiele cennych, ale i niebezpiecznych rzeczy.

\- Czy Lucyfer nie może tego zrobić? - spytał Dean. - To w końcu jego krypty.

\- Nie byłem obecny przy ich budowie - odpowiedział Lucyfer. - Słyszałem jakieś modlitwy, ale byłem wtedy w takim stanie, że nie bardzo zwracałem na nie uwagę.

\- To ssie - stwierdził usłyszawszy odpowiedź.

\- Wracamy do nieba - powiedział Michael. - Informujcie nas o postępach. Znalezienie Abaddon i Asariela to teraz wasz priorytet.

Dean miał ochotę im powiedzieć, by sami sobie szukali informacji, ale wolał nie podskakiwać archaniołom, które oddaliły się i po chwili zniknęły w ciemnościach lasu. Gabriel pomachał im jeszcze na pożegnanie nim też przestali go widzieć.

\- My też wracajmy - zdecydował Dean. - Jestem zmęczony.

\- Oczywiście.

Udało im się znaleźć motel i Dean od razu położył się spać, wciąż czując ból w ramionach. Na szczęście Castiel leżał tuż obok i swoim dotykiem go łagodził. Nie używał swoich mocy, ale sama jego obecność działała. To wystarczyło, by spokojnie przespać resztę nocy.

Z samego rana wsiedli do Impali i ruszyli z powrotem do Chicago. Byli już blisko miasta i Dean zastanawiał się, czy zadzwonić już do Sama i powiedzieć mu o powrocie, ale brat sam go wyręczył przysyłając mu wiadomość o niepokojącej treści.

"Dean, mamy problem, przyjedź szybko"

Gdy dostaje się takie wiadomości od młodszego brata, to nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego, zwłaszcza po tak stresującej nocy. Co jak Meg już znalazła nowe ciało i postanowiła się zemścić?

Mimo to Dean przez całą drogę do domu Sama miał cichą nadzieję, że może ten problem wcale nie jest taki zły. Że może to tylko panika i nie ma się czym martwić na zapas. Starał się podchodzić do tego na spokojnie, dlatego nie pozwolił Castielowi przenieść ich na miejsce, wolał sam tam dojechać i tak byli już blisko. Prowadzenie go uspokajało i choć bardzo zdenerwowany nie był, potrzebował tego jak powietrza.

Możliwe że wszedł na górę nieco szybciej, niż zamierzał, ale Castiel nie zwrócił mu uwagi z tego powodu, więc sam też nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. To nie był dowód na to, że był zdenerwowany.

\- Sammy?! - zawołał wchodząc do mieszkania, używając do otworzenia drzwi zapasowego klucza. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to brak psa skaczącego mu pod nogami z podekscytowania.

\- W salonie!

Okej, może i był zdenerwowany, ale to dlatego, że głos Sama był pełen paniki. Przypomniało mu to moment z dzieciństwa, kiedy Sam miał osiem lat i użądliła go pszczoła. Był wtedy równie spanikowany, bo myślał, że umrze. To był ten sam rodzaj paniki, a to oznaczało, że czyjeś życie wisi na włosku.

Dean i Castiel pospiesznie przeszli do salonu i ku ich zdziwieniu, nikt nie był ranny, ale nic też nie było sielankowe. Garth siedział na kanapie dziwnie sztywny i z pochyloną głową. Zaraz obok stał Gadreel z wyciągniętym ostrzem, a Sam kroczył w tę i we w tę po pokoju.

\- Dean, dobrze, że jesteście, na szczęście już wracaliście, gdy to się stało - powiedział i podszedł do brata, gdy tylko weszli. Dean szybko złapał go za ramię, by nieco go uspokoić tym gestem.

\- Co się stało? Jesteście dziwnie spanikowani.

\- Dopiero co wróciliśmy z polowania. Tutaj, w Chicago, znaleźliśmy sprawę przypadkiem - wyjaśnił Sam.

\- Gdzie Sara?

\- U ojca, nie ma jej od rana. Gdyby nie to pojechalibyśmy do Garth, ale moje mieszkanie było bliżej i...

\- Sam, co się stało? - zapytał raz jeszcze. To musiało być coś naprawdę poważnego, jeśli Sam tak się plątał.

\- Jasne, już... zaraz...

Dean czekał cierpliwie, aż Sam się wysłowi. Garth i Gadreel dalej się nie odzywali, ale anioł przynajmniej obserwował wszystko z czujnością, zwłaszcza Castiela, który był czymś dziwnie zaciekawiony i powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do Gartha.

\- Byliśmy na polowaniu - zaczął w końcu tłumaczyć Sam. Wykonywał przy tym sporo nerwowych ruchów, ciągle zacierał ręce, poprawiał włosy i nie mógł ustać w miejscu. - Wyszliśmy na kawę, Zeke wyczuł wtedy obecność potwora nieopodal, powiedział, że praktycznie cuchnęło z tego powodu. Wilkołak, ale był jakiś dziwny. W najbliższym czasie nawet nie było ani nie będzie pełni, ale...

\- Do rzeczy - poprosił Dean, dalej obserwując Castiela będącego coraz bliżej Gartha. Nagle Gadreel poruszył się i stanął tuż przed agentem, jakby osłaniając go własnym ciałem, choć nie było ku temu żadnych powodów. Castiel tylko się przyglądał, nawet nie wyciągnął broni, w przeciwieństwie do drugiego anioła. Atmosfera stała się napięta i zapowiadało się na bójkę.

\- Ten wilkołak... - kontynuował Sam.

\- Ugryzł Gartha - dokończył za niego Castiel. Stał teraz dwa kroki przed Gadreelem, który przyglądał mu się z determinacją w oczach. Nie zamierzał się ruszyć.

\- Ugryzł... - powtórzył Dean z niedowierzaniem i spojrzał na drugiego agenta, który skulił się nagle. - Ale przecież żyje, nic mu nie jest.

\- Przemienił go - wyszeptał Castiel w zdumieniu.

Dean miał wrażenie, że niedosłyszał. Garth nie mógł być teraz wilkołakiem. Miał na polowaniu drugiego agenta i anioła do pomocy, jak to się w ogóle mogło stać?

\- Tak - potwierdził Gadreel, odzywając się po raz pierwszy odkąd tu przyjechali. - I nie pozwolę wam go zabić.

\- Myślałeś, że chcę go skrzywdzić, bracie? - zapytał Castiel i spojrzał drugiemu aniołowi prosto w oczy.

Cokolwiek obaj robili, Gadreel powoli usunął się z drogi i pozwolił Castielowi zbliżyć się do agenta za sobą.

\- Garth? - odezwał się Castiel. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Źle - odparł szeptem. - Słyszę bicie serca i samochody ulicę dalej. Wszędzie czuję zapach kotów i psa. To boli.

To wyjaśniało brak Bonesa i kotów, choć te akurat rzadko kiedy wyłaziły ze swoich kątów.

Castiel przyłożył Garthowi dłoń do czoła i przytrzymał ją tam chwilę. Gdy ją zabrał, Garth wyprostował się i rozejrzał zdezorientowany.

\- Teraz lepiej? - spytał anioł z uśmiechem.

Garth przytaknął niepewnie.

\- Tak. Teraz tak.

\- Co to ma być do cholery? - odezwał się znowu Dean. - Jak to się stało?

Wciąż ciężko mu było pojąć, że Garth zmienił się w jednego z potworów, na które polowali. To było jak powtórka sytuacji z Bennym.

\- To moja wina, dałem się rozproszyć gdy przeszukiwałem ulicę za budynkiem - wytłumaczył się Garth. - Wilkołak... Kobieta, zobaczyła mnie i rzuciła się na mnie. Sam i Zeke przeszukiwali wtedy budynek.

\- Ale zabiliście tamtego wilkołaka?

Sam, Garth i Gadreel popatrzyli na siebie. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- I tak i nie - odpowiedział w końcu Sam.

\- Czyli co, zamieniła się w zombie?

\- Tylko ludzie się w nie zmieniają - wtrącił Castiel. Dean zignorował go i czekał na odpowiedź brata albo jego partnera.

\- Okazało się, że były dwa wilkołaki, z czego jeden niebezpieczny i szykujący się do polowania na mieszkańców budynku. Kobieta, która ugryzła Gartha starała się tego drugiego powstrzymać, ale gdy zobaczyła w dłoni Gartha srebrny nóż spanikowała.

\- Nie chciała mnie ugryźć - wtrącił się Garth. - Po prostu się przestraszyła.

\- Gdzie ona teraz jest? - zapytał Castiel.

\- Um... W bagażniku - wydukał Sam.

\- Wybacz, chyba nie dosłyszałem - powiedział Dean. - Zabraliście ją tu ze sobą?

\- Nie zrobiła nic złego - tłumaczył dalej Garth.

\- Zaatakowała cię!

\- Była przestraszona, już mnie przeprosiła!

Dean jęknął zirytowany i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Przeprosiła za zmianę w wilkołaka. To brzmiało tak absurdalnie, że aż trudno było w to uwierzyć, nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, co już wiedział o tym świecie.

\- To się nie dzieje naprawdę - westchnął, starając się zapanować nad nerwami. - Cas, pójdź po nią tylko nie rób jej krzywdy.

\- Co z nią zrobisz? - spytał Sam, gdy anioł przytaknął i zniknął.

\- Nie mam kurwa pojęcia - przyznał, patrząc na Gartha.

Nie mógł zabić Gartha. Był jego przyjacielem i Gadreel na pewno urwałby mu łeb, gdyby spróbował. Ale ta wilkołaczyca... Nie znał się dobrze na wilkołakach, ale jeśli nie potrzebowała pełni do przemiany, to albo była przez to bardziej niebezpieczna albo wprost przeciwnie - niegroźna. Garth twierdził, że ugryzła go w panice i mogło tak być, ale równie dobrze mogło to być kłamstwo. Zanim podejmą decyzję, będą musieli dobrze się zastanowić. Wilkołak czy nie, Dean nie chciał zabijać niewinnej osoby.

Castiel pojawił się po chwili z wilkołaczycą, która związana i zakneblowana patrzyła przerażonym wzrokiem na osoby znajdujące się w salonie. Jej wzrok w końcu padł na Gartha. Gdyby mogła mówić, na pewno by go znowu przeprosiła, ale ze względu na sytuację pozostało jej tylko patrzeć przepraszająco.

\- Pozwól jej mówić - powiedział Dean.

Anioł sięgnął do ust kobiety i wyciągnął knebel.

\- Nie chciałam tego, przepraszam! - odezwała się szybko, gdy tylko mogła. - Byłam spanikowana, w normalnych okolicznościach nigdy bym...

\- Dobra, przestań. - Dean nie miał ochoty słuchać tego ataku paniki. - Dlaczego polowałaś na jednego ze swoich?

\- Bo zabijał ludzi - wytłumaczyła niepewnie, jakby spodziewała się jakiegoś haczyka.

\- A ty nie?

\- Nie, jem serca zwierząt.

\- Serca zwierząt - powtórzył Dean. - I my mamy ci uwierzyć?

\- Tak po prawdzie, to nigdy nie widzieliśmy, żeby polowała na ludzi - wtrącił się Sam.

\- Tego drugiego też nigdy nie przyłapałeś na gorącym uczynku, a chciałeś go zabić. Co się z nim w ogóle stało?

\- Zabiłem go - odpowiedział Gadreel. - Chwilę potem usłyszałem krzyk Gartha. Szybko się przy nim znalazłem a ten wilkołak klęczał przy nim i tamował krew.

\- Już wtedy mnie przepraszała - dodał Garth. - Naprawdę nie chciała nic złego.

\- Albo udaje niewiniątko - stwierdził Dean. Wciąż nie wiedział, co powinni zrobić. Teoretycznie pozbycie się wilkołaka było sensownym wyborem, w końcu to potwór, ale jeśli rzeczywiście żywiła się zwierzętami, to nie stanowiła dla ludzi zagrożenia. Co najwyżej wkurzy kilku farmerów, gdy ubije im krowy. - Wierzycie jej?

Chciał poznać punkt widzenia Sama, Gadreela i Gartha. W końcu to głównie ich to dotyczyło.

\- Nie widzę powodu, by jej nie wierzyć - odpowiedział Sam. - Nie chciała ugryźć Gartha, chciała nawet powstrzymać tego drugiego wilkołaka.

\- Znałaś go? - spytał Castiel.

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, nigdy go nie widziałam. Znam tylko jednego wilkołaka mieszkającego w Chicago. On musiał tu przybyć niedawno, bo inaczej już dawno rzuciłby mi się w oczy.

\- Jest was więcej? - Dean wolał nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby do miasta zawitała cała wataha. To mogłoby być gorsze od stada wampirów.

\- Nie, jestem tylko ja i moja przyjaciółka, musicie mi uwierzyć.

\- Dean, proszę - odezwał się Garth podchodząc do niego. - Wypuść ją.

To był twardy orzech do zgryzienia, ale byłby hipokrytą, gdyby nie pozwolił żyć tej kobiecie, podczas gdy pozwolił żyć Benny'emu. Poza tym, Garth teraz też w tym siedział. Jeśli zabiłby ją, musiałby też zabić Gartha, a tego nie chciał.

\- Obiecujesz, że ty i ta twoja przyjaciółka nie będziecie polować na ludzi?

\- Obiecuję.

\- Dobra, ale będziemy cię mieć na oku - postanowił. Nigdy za dużo ostrożności. - Zwłaszcza ty - wskazał na Gadreela.

Castiel bez słowa rozwiązał wilkołaczycę i wyprowadził ją z budynku. Gdy wrócił, trzeba było omówić kolejny problem.

\- Co z Garthem? - spytał Gadreel.

\- Możemy poszukać jakiegoś lekarstwa - zaproponował Sam. - Jest jakieś?

\- Jeżeli tak, to nie jest mi znane.

\- Może nie będzie tak źle - zauważył Garth. Był nerwowy i na pewno wciąż przerażony nową sytuacją. - Jeśli ta kobieta jest w stanie się kontrolować, to ja też.

\- Odczuwasz jakąś żądze krwi? - zapytał Dean.

Garth nie odpowiedział od razu tylko stał przez chwilę w ciszy.

\- Słyszę, jak biją wam serca - odpowiedział i przełknął gulę w gardle. - Wydają z siebie przyjemne mlaskanie i muszę przyznać, że mam ochotę się pożywić.

Choć razem z Samem próbowali się powstrzymać przed cofnięcie, to i tak to zrobili, gdy usłyszeli słowa Gartha. Z nich wszystkich to właśnie oni byli najłatwiejszym celem, gdyby nowonarodzony wilkołak stracił nad sobą panowanie. Castiel na szczęście od razu znalazł się blisko, tak na wszelki wypadek, a Gadreel stanął za Garthem, by w razie czego go przytrzymać.

Dean i Sam spojrzeli na siebie, nim młodszy z braci zadał kolejne pytanie:

\- Kontrolujesz się?

\- Na razie. Ale jest gorzej niż jeszcze kilka minut temu. Jestem naprawdę głodny.

\- Dobra, nie możemy ryzykować, że ugryziesz któregoś z nas albo jakiegoś niewinnego człowieka - powiedział Dean. Ta sytuacja naprawdę zaczynała go niepokoić.

\- Chyba nie chcesz go zabić? - spytał Gadreel. Znów był gotowy do obrony przyjaciela.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale nie możemy go na razie puścić do ludzi.

\- Co proponujesz?

\- Zabierz go na jakieś odludzie, gdzieś gdzie spotka tylko zwierzęta. Niech tam nauczy się panować nad głodem, a potem wrócicie do Chicago.

\- A co z pracą? - zauważył Sam. - Garth nie może tak po prostu zniknąć.

\- Anioły się tym zajmą - odpowiedział Castiel. - W biurze wszyscy będą myśleć, że Garth jest a urlopie.

\- To niezły plan - przyznał sam zainteresowany. Dziwnie się trząsł i ciężko oddychał. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. - Zeke, lepiej szybko mnie gdzieś zabierz, nie wiem jak długo będę w stanie nad sobą panować.

Gadreel szybko złapał Gartha za ramię i po chwili już ich nie było.

\- Wilkołak - odezwał się Dean i pokiwał głową. - Właśnie tego mi brakowało w życiu.

\- To nie jego wina - zauważył Sam.

\- Wiem, po prostu... Boję się, że Garth nie da rady i trzeba go będzie...

\- Wiem - przerwał mu. - Ale Garth jest silny i zawsze myśli pozytywnie. Jeśli coś dobie postanowi, to nie ma szans, żeby tego nie osiągnął.

\- Wciąż widzę w nim duszę, w tej kobiecie także - wtrącił się Castiel. - Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś podobnego u innych wilkołaków, więc jest nadzieja.

\- Oby. Wilkołak w zespole to nie taka zła sprawa - stwierdził Dean. - Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy walczymy z demonami.

\- Skoro o demonach mowa, co z Meg?

\- Uciekła, ale podzieliła się kilkoma ciekawymi informacjami i znalazła dla nas miecz Lucyfera.

\- Miecz Lucyfera? - powtórzy Sam parsknął śmiechem. - Brzmi jak rodzaj dildo.

\- Hej, pomyślałem o tym samym - powiedział ucieszony i wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni, by zadzwonić. - Hej, Bela, masz czasz? Aha. Masz może skype'a? Muszę porozmawiać z tobą i Victorem. Okej, dzięki.

Dean rozłączył się, nie mogąc się nadziwić, że to była pierwsza rozmowa z Belą, podczas której nie mieli ochoty skoczyć sobie do gardeł.

\- Niech zgadnę, chcesz mojego laptopa - odezwał się Sam, gdy brat skończył rozmawiać.

\- No, ja nie mam żadnego przy sobie więc...

\- Dobra, przyniosę go.

Sam poszedł po komputer, a Dean z zadowoleniem rozsiadł się na kanapie, na której po chwili dołączył do niego Castiel.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał anioła.

\- Żałuję, że nie udało mi się zabić Meg - przyznał. - Gdybym tylko był szybszy...

-Hej, jeszcze będzie okazja - pocieszył go Dean. - Upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Ty załatwisz Meg, a ja Abaddon.

\- Zgoda.

Nim zdążyli jeszcze trochę porozmawiać, Sam wrócił z laptopem i trzeba było połączyć się z Belą i Victorem. W końcu zajmowali się tym wszyscy razem.


	19. Z głębin

Dean został obudzony przez zapach świeżo palonej kawy podstawionej niemal pod sam nos. Wciąż nieco zaspany przewrócił się na drugi bok i zobaczył stojącego przy łóżku Castiela, który trzymał tacę z jedzeniem w jednej ręce i kawę w drugiej. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, jaka mogła być okazja, by sprowokować takie zachowanie, ale to pewnie była normalna cecha anioła, który z natury lubił robić miłe rzeczy, zwłaszcza jemu.

\- Jak twoje ramiona? - spytał Castiel.

Żeby mu odpowiedzieć, Dean spróbował się rozciągnąć i momentalnie poczuł ból. Był jeszcze gorszy niż poprzedniego dnia, choć już wtedy wieczorem zaczynał odczuwać prawdziwe efekt bycia spętanym. Jak to dobrze, że demon który go tak urządził już nie żył.

\- Tak sobie - odparł siadając i pozwalając aniołowi postawić mu tacę na kolanach. Kiedy sięgnął po kawę, która została mu podana, znowu poczuł ból paraliżujący całej ramię. - Poddaję się, wylecz mnie - poprosił. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, a skoro mógł skorzystać z leczenia, to nie zamierzał sobie żałować.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Castiel odstawił kawę i obiema dłońmi dotknął ramion Deana, przesyłając kojącą energię swojej łaski. Dean jęknął czując to i natychmiast zaczął się znowu rozciągać. Tym razem nie poczuł bólu.

\- Od razu lepiej, dzięki, Cas - westchnął i chwycił kubek z kawą, by się jej napić. Była taka, jak lubił. - Świetna.

Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego i przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka.

\- Stwierdziłem, że należy ci się coś miłego po tym, co się wydarzyło z krypcie Lucyfera.

\- Dzięki. - Dean spojrzał na tacę, gdzie ustawiony był talerz z kanapkami. Były grube, ale zawierały wszystko to, co lubił. Castiel najwyraźniej opanował już smażenie bekonu, bo nawet on się tam znajdował, w dodatku idealnie chrupiący, co od razu dało się usłyszeć, gdy Dean wziął jednego gryza. - Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy.

\- Cieszę się. Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze.

Dean zarumienił się, słysząc to. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek się przyzwyczai do tych komplementów. Nie że mu ich brakowało w dzieciństwie, wprost przeciwnie. Po prostu czuł się dziwnie, gdy słyszał takie miłe słowa na swój temat. To było przyjemne, ale dziwne.

\- Dobra, skończ z tymi słodkościami. Słyszałeś coś od Gartha?

\- Niedawno wróciłem z wizyty u niego.

\- I jak?

\- Trudno mu się przyzwyczaić do jedzenia surowego serca.

\- Ale panuje nad swoją naturą?

\- Nastąpił progres, ale przed nim wciąż dużo pracy. Widziałem na ubraniach Gadreela ślady pazurów, musiał go kilka razy zaatakować.

Dean nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak taka chudzina jak Garth mogła się rzucić na takiego byka, jakim był Gadreel. Nawet jeśli był teraz wilkołakiem, to wciąż musiało wyglądać komicznie. Całe szczęście aniołowi nie mogła się stać żadna krzywda, choć pewnie nawet jako zwykły człowiek nie miałby problemów z tym patyczakiem.

\- Oby to nie potrwało długo - stwierdził. - Możemy go w każdej chwili potrzebować.

\- Z każdym dniem powinno być coraz lepiej.

\- A co z pełnią? Kiedyś przecież nadejdzie. - Tego bał się najbardziej. Widział już wilkołaka w czasie pełni w akcji. Nawet dzień przed i po wciąż były agresywne, jeśli Garth też miał taki być, to musieli mieć jakiś plan awaryjny na taką ewentualność. Najlepiej byłoby po prostu zabierać go za każdym razem na jakieś odludzie, Gadreel na pewno byłby chętny to zrobić, ale znikanie na trzy dni co miesiąc w końcu będzie podejrzane. Nie tylko dla FBI, ale i dla dziewczyny Gartha. Najlepsza byłaby więc całkowita kontrola, nawet w czasie pełni. Problem był jednak taki, że nie wiedzieli, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Może te dwie wilkołaczyce mogłyby pomóc.

\- Następna dopiero za dwa tygodnie, do tego czasu coś wymyślimy - odpowiedział Castiel.

\- Może poprosimy o pomoc te wilkołaki? - zaproponował. - Jeśli tu mieszkają, to chyba się jakoś kontrolują.

\- Powiem o tym Gadreelowi, na pewno to sprawdzi.

No to sprawa była załatwiona. Przynajmniej póki co. Za dwa tygodnie okaże się, czy trzeba będzie izolować Gartha. Miał nadzieję, że nie, już i tak było mu ciężko.

Dean dokończył śniadanie, wziął prysznic i razem z Castielem pojechali do pracy. Nie mieli żadnej sprawy, czekał ich więc cały dzień w biurze. Nawet mu to pasowało. Oczywiście nie obraziłby się, jeśli musieliby gdzieś pojechać, ale wyjątkowo nie miał nic przeciwko drobnemu odpoczynkowi.

Poprzedniego dnia odbyli rozmowę z Belą i Victorem. Oboje musieli się dowiedzieć o planach Abaddon, by mogli razem podjąć decyzję, co dalej z tym robić. Dean chciał szukać demonów, by jak najszybciej się ich pozbyć. Był gotowy jeździć po całych Stanach choćby przez miesiąc, ale poprzez głosowanie jego pomysł został odrzucony. Bela była chętna szukać Abaddon, ale tylko ona. Balthazar nie stanął po jej stronie tłumacząc, że nawet z tyloma osobami zaangażowanymi w poszukiwania i tak pójdzie im gorzej niż Crowleyowi z całą armią demonów. Dean jednak podejrzewał, że ten dupek zagłosował przeciw tylko po to, by go zdenerwować. Victor i Rachel oczywiście też zagłosowali przeciw. Uznali ten pomysł za wyjątkowo głupi i że jeśli Abaddon zauważy, że szuka ją kilka aniołów, to na pewno ukryje się gdzieś, gdzie nawet pomagierzy Crowleya jej nie znajdą. Sam i Castiel się z nimi zgadzali. Póki Abaddon czuła się bezpieczna, mogła się tylko bardziej odsłonić, a nie ukryć, a na pewno nie zawahałby się tego zrobić. Miała czas, by przeczekać i dopiero, gdy wszystko się uspokoi, kontynuować swój plan.

Dean i Bela zostali więc sami na polu bitwy, oboje zdradzeni przez własne anioły.

Po tej rozmowie Dean zadzwonił jeszcze do Crowleya i kazał mu dalej szukać Meg, bo przeżyła. Król o dziwo już o tym wiedział i obiecał podwoić wysiłki, ale zażyczył sobie czegoś ekstra za tę pomoc. Dean zbył go obietnicami bez żadnego pokrycia i kazał wziąć się do roboty.

W biurze było cicho i spokojnie od rana aż do południa. Dean i Castiel spędzili ten czas na lenieniu się i rozmawianiu z kolegami, którzy akurat nie byli zajęci robotą. Charlie wpadła na kilka minut, chciała wiedzieć, czy Dean pójdzie z nią larpować w przyszły weekend. Niestety musiał odmówić. Nie miał tego dnia wolnego, a nawet gdyby miał i tak pewnie byłby zajęty. Crowley mógł przecież zadzwonić w każdej chwili, więc wolał w czasie dni wolnych być w domu.

Spokój tego pięknego dnia został zakłócony przez telefon na biurku Deana.

\- Tak? - powiedział po odebraniu. A tak mu się dobrze drzemało.

\- Bierzcie dupę w troki i jazda. Jest dla was sprawa w Somerville w Teksasie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Zaginięcia ludzi, policja chce, by ktoś spojrzał na sprawę świeżym okiem.

Zaginięcia kojarzyły mu się niemiło z Claire Novak, ale nie sądził, by to była ona. W końcu porzuciła zemstę.

\- Są akta?

\- Mam ja n biurku, możecie przyjść je odebrać.

\- Wyślę Casa.

Dean rozłączył się, ale nie zdążył powiedzieć aniołowi, co jest grane, bo już go nie było. Wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z biura, gdzie od razu wsiadł do Impali. Nim zdążył odpalić silnik, Castiel pojawił się na siedzeniu obok, trzymając teczkę w ręku.

\- Byłem już po nasze rzeczy - poinformował. - Są w bagażniku, a tu są akta. Pomyślałem, że przeczytamy je po drodze.

Jak dobrze było mieć anioła, który nie był już ograniczany przez jakieś głupie zapieczętowanie mocy.

\- Wsiadaj, nie traćmy czasu.

W zasadzie i tak go już tracili, udając się na miejsce samochodem, choć Cas mógł ich przenieść, ale to była jedna z ustanowionych przez nich reguł. Żadnego przenoszenia Impali. Dean chciał choć jedną część pracy wykonywać jak człowiek. Choć nie wykluczał, że jeśli kiedyś będzie trzeba, to skorzysta z szybkiej podróży. Na przykład gdy trzeba będzie lecieć samolotem. Albo gdy sprawa naprawdę będzie niecierpiąca zwłoki. Ta którą teraz dostali nie wydawała się być nagląca. Ludzie raczej nie znikali każdego dnia. W takiej małej mieścinie jak Smoerville, to było zbyt ryzykowne i nawet wyjątkowo głupi potwór nie wystawiłby się tak na odstrzał.

Dojechanie na miejsce zajęło im resztę dnia i pół nocy. Było tak późno, że nie opłacało im się jechać do szeryfa, zresztą Dean i tak był na to zbyt zmęczony, chciał tylko znaleźć motel i przespać tych kilka godzin do rana. Castiel wypatrzył motel na mapie i pokierował ich do celu. To były w zasadzie dwa motele obok siebie, ale po szybkim sprawdzeniu cen w komórce wybrali ten tańszy. Dean zaparkował Impalę na niemal pustym parkingu i razem z aniołem wysiadł na zewnątrz, przeciągając się i ziewając.

Motel był niewielki, drugi tak samo. Stały po przeciwległych stronach drogi i bez wątpienia walczyły zażarcie o każdego klienta.

Podczas gdy Castiel wyciągał ich torby z bagażnika, Dean rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wszystko wyglądało spokojnie, ale z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś tutaj poluje na ludzi. Spoglądając w stronę drugiego motelu zauważył stojącego na parkingu mężczyznę. Wziął go z początku za klienta, ale czemu klient miałby się tak na nich gapić? Wpatrywał się w nich, jakby chciał im coś zrobić, ale jak tylko zauważył, że Dean też mu się przygląda, to szybko uciekł do motelu.

Dean wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na Castiela. Anioł był już gotowy i czekał na jego ruch, więc poszli razem do swojego motelu. Będą musieli uważać na tego podejrzanego typa.

W recepcji siedział starszy facet, który oglądał telewizję i najwyraźniej jadł późną kolację, wnioskując po talerzu pełnym okruszków i śladów sosu do kanapek. Mężczyzna zwrócił na nich uwagę, gdy tylko podeszli do lady.

\- Długa podróż? - spytał z sympatią i wyciągnął księgę gości. Miał dziwny akcent, jakiś europejski.

\- Bardzo - odparł Dean. Ledwo był w stanie trzymać oczy otwarte, to nie był dobry pomysł jechać tyle godzin jedynie z okazjonalnymi postojami na wysikanie się.

\- Dwa łóżka, czy oddzielne pokoje?

\- Jeden pokój, jedno łóżko - sprecyzował Dean. Nie potrafił wypoczywać bez Castiela.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nich dziwnie, ale postanowił nie komentować, całe szczęście. Dean nie miał ochoty wykłócać się w środku nocy z homofobem, o ile staruszek w ogóle nim był.

\- Płatne z góry - poinformował ich, gdy podsunął im księgę do podpisania.

Dean złożył swój podpis i podał długopis Castielowi.

\- Dlaczego? - Raczej nie trafiali na motele płatne z góry, co zresztą bardzo go cieszyło, bo i tak nigdy nie wiedzieli, ile zabawią w danym mieście.

\- Bo ludzie giną i nie płacą - wyjaśnił staruszek. - W zeszłym miesiącu zameldowałem trzech klientów i żaden nie zapłacił, bo nie zdążył.

No proszę, dobrze trafili. Jednak mogą dziś rozpocząć pracę, a nie czekać do rana.

\- Kim byli ci ludzie? - spytał Dean.

\- Jacyś przyjezdni, nigdy ich tu nie widziałem - odpowiedział. - A co wam do tego?

\- FBI, przyjechaliśmy zająć się zaginięciami. - Dean pokazał mu odznakę i przy okazji wyjął pieniądze, którymi zapłacił za jedną noc. Najwyżej później dopłaci za kolejną.

\- W końcu coś się dzieje w tym mieście - zaśmiał się starszy pan. - Choć wolałbym, żeby nie płacili w motelu po drugiej stronie, a nie u mnie.

\- Tam ludzie nie giną? - Trochę to było dziwne, chyba że sprawcą zaginięć był ten miły pan przed nimi.

\- Ja tam się nie mieszam. Jeszcze tego mi brakuje, żeby ten oślizgły wąż Albert wywołał mi awanturę, bo wpycham nos w nie swoje sprawy.

Dean i Castiel spojrzeli na siebie. Wypowiedź mężczyzny miała w sobie tyle jadu, jakby mówił o zaprzysięgłym wrogu.

\- Albert? - zapytał anioł. W końcu się odezwał. Dean zaczynał już myśleć, że się zaciął.

\- Albert Paxton, właściciel motelu naprzeciwko.

\- Zakładam, że się nie lubicie - powiedział Dean.

\- A pan by lubił kogoś, kto regularnie sabotuje zasilanie w motelu? Tracę przez niego pieniądze.

\- Czemu nie zgłosił pan tego na policję?

\- Zgłosiłem, nie znaleźli dowodów. Albert jest na nich za sprytny. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to on porywał tych wszystkich ludzi, żeby mnie zrujnować.

Jak dla Deana, to było strasznie dużo zachodu tylko po to, by zepsuć interes drugiej osoby. Choć kto wie, do czego byli zdolni ludzie byle tylko pozbyć się konkurencji. Jego koledzy z pracy pewnie mieliby nie jedno do opowiedzenia, a sam też przecież widział dziwne umotywowane morderstwa, jeszcze wtedy, gdy pracował z Bennym.

\- To dość poważne oskarżenie - zauważył Castiel.

\- Żadne oskarżenie, po prostu głośno myślę - wytłumaczył się mężczyzna. - Chcecie ten klucz w końcu?

\- Niech pan daje. - Dean naprawdę miał już dość. Odebrał od właściciela motelu klucz i poszedł do pokoju. Cena zdecydowanie zgadzała się z wygodą, gdy padł na łóżko, poczuł sprężyny, choć oddzielał go od nich materac.

\- Powinieneś się umyć - odezwał się Castiel. Anioł jeszcze się nie kład, zajmował się ich rzeczami.

\- Nie mam siły - mruknął w odpowiedzi i objął poduszkę, którą miał pod głową. - Zrobię to rano.

\- Teoretycznie już jest rano.

\- Cas?

\- Tak.

\- Zamknij się i daj mi spać.

Przez moment Dean nie słyszał nic poza szumem wody w rurach. To że Castiel w ogóle się ruszył zauważył dopiero, gdy poczuł jak anioł całuje go w głowę.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - szepnął i okrył go kocem, który wyciągnął spod jego nóg. - Dobranoc, Dean.

\- Połóż się ze mną - poprosił.

\- Za chwilkę.

Dean nie doczekał tej chwili, zasnął nim Castiel do niego dołączył. Zaledwie cztery godziny później był znów na nogach, a Castiel przyniósł mu śniadanie, po którym w końcu pojechali na policję. Posterunek był naprawdę malutki, Dean podejrzewał, że mają tam tylko jedną celę dla zatrzymanych. Samych policjantów też nie było wielu, naliczył pięciu z czego jeden siedział przy biurku tuż przy wejściu i przyjmował petentów. Tam też znaleźli szeryfa, który rozmawiał ze swoim podwładnym na temat zaginięć.

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się Dean. Szeryf i drugi policjant od razu na niego spojrzeli. - FBI, podobno potrzebujecie pomocy.

\- Ah, tak! - potwierdził szeryf. Był dosyć młody jak na taką posadę. - Czekaliśmy na was, agencie. Potrzebujemy opinii kogoś z zewnątrz.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Czy możemy gdzieś w spokoju porozmawiać?

\- Oczywiście, moje biurko jest tam.

Dean spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez szeryfa i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie ma tu żadnego oddzielnego biura dla dowódcy. To był naprawdę mały posterunek.

Przeszli bez słowa na drugi koniec budynku, gdzie szeryf zaczął szukać czegoś w szufladach. Dean i Castiel cierpliwie czekali aż skończy.

\- To są akta sprawy - powiedział w końcu szeryf, gdy znalazł to czego szukał. - Przesłaliśmy wam część, ale chyba te będą lepsze.

\- Na pewno się przydadzą. - Dean zabrał akta i zaczął je przeglądać. Castiel czytał mu podczas jazdy te, które dał im Bobby, ale zawierały tylko personalia ofiar - przynajmniej tych, które można było potwierdzić - oraz daty zaginięć.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się miesiąc temu - powiedział szeryf. - Zaginęło już dziesięć osób, sami mężczyźni.

Oczywiście to już wiedzieli, więc Dean tylko udawał, że słucha.

\- Gdzie zatrzymywały się ofiary? - zapytał Castiel.

\- Mamy tu tylko dwa motele, więc nie było ciężko to ustalić. Wszystkie zatrzymały się w jednym motelu.

\- Black Spear? - To był ten motel, w którym także oni się zatrzymali.

\- Nie, Greenleaf.

To zwróciło uwagę Deana.

\- Właściciel Black Spear mówił co innego - powiedział zaskoczony. - Twierdzi, że trzech jego klientów zaginęło. Dlatego kazał nam zapłacić z góry.

\- Nussbaun? On jest zwyczajnie łasy na kasę. Zawsze znajduję wymówkę, by płacić mu z góry chociaż na wizytówkach pisze co innego. Nikt kto mieszkał w jego motelu nie zaginął, po prostu wyjechali.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Wszystkie inne ofiary pozostawiały po sobie rzeczy. Samochód, dokumenty, wszystko.

\- Ofiary podróżowały same, czy z kimś?

\- O ile wiem same, nikt nie zgłosił ich zaginięcia.

\- Rozumiem. Chcemy zobaczyć rzeczy zaginionych. - Wątpił, że cokolwiek wykryją, ale warto było spróbować. Może znajdą woreczek złego uroku albo coś podobnego.

\- Wszystko mamy w naszym magazynie, mogę was zaprowadzić - zaoferował szeryf. - Rzeczy ostatniej ofiary jeszcze nie przenieśliśmy. Pomyślałem, że zechcecie zobaczyć pokój.

\- To ta, która zaginęła trzy dni temu?

\- Tak, wtedy zadzwoniliśmy do was.

\- Co z samochodami?

\- Wszystko, co tam było również jest w magazynie. Z wyjątkiem ostatniego.

\- No dobra, niech pan prowadzi.

Magazyn znajdował się w piwnicy posterunku, zaraz obok jednej celi - tak jak się domyślał! Już na miejscu poprosili szeryfa, by ich zostawił. Woleli nie rozmawiać w jego obecności o duchach.

Gdy szeryf wrócił na górę, Dean wyjął wszystkie dziewięć pudeł z numerem sprawy i postawił je na niewielkim stole. Razem z Castielem wzięli po jednym i zaczęli sprawdzać zawartości. Były tam portfele, kluczyki do samochodów, paczki papierosów, ubrania, gumy do żucia, komórki. Części z tych rzeczy raczej nie zostawia się w motelu tylko nosi ze sobą, chociażby portfele czy komórki. Ktokolwiek porwał tych ludzi, musiał zaatakować ich w motelu. A przynajmniej tak myśleli dopóki nie odkryli, że w innych pudłach już brakuje dokumentów.

Szybko sprawdzili całość i zamknęli ostatnie pudło nie znajdując nic podejrzanego.

\- Masz coś? - spytał anioła.

\- Nic, co warto by zapamiętać - odpowiedział. - Może ostatnia ofiara pozostawiła po sobie coś przydatnego.

\- No to w drogę.

Musieli znaleźć kolejny wspólny mianownik tych zaginięć. Póki co mieli tylko motel i płeć - wszystkie ofiary to mężczyźni. Choć było ich łącznie dziesięć, Dean obawiał się, że mogło ich być więcej, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. Te, które potwierdzono jako zaginione miały samochody, ale mogli zaginąć też ci, którzy podróżowali autobusem lub stopem.

\- Według tych akt wszystkie samochody zostały znalezione na parkingu motelu - przeczytał Castiel, gdy znów jechali Impalą.

\- Czyli zostali porwani tam - stwierdził Dean. - Ale jeśli zniknęli z motelu, czemu część ofiar nie zostawiła po sobie dokumentów? Ja nie śpię z portfelem czy kluczykami w kieszeni.

\- To naprawdę dziwne. Może w motelu pozostały jakieś ślady.

\- Oby. Coś mi się wydaje, że to będzie naprawdę irytująca sprawa.

W motelu spotkali tego samego faceta, który obserwował ich w nocy, ale tym razem zamiast na parkingu był w budynku i zamiatał podłogę, co jednoznacznie wskazywało na to, że nie jest klientem tylko pracownikiem. Najwyraźniej też jedynym, bo nikogo innego nie widzieli. Czyżby więc to był Albert?

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał ich. Był dużo młodszy od właściciela drugiego motelu i miał w oczach coś niepokojącego. Był też dziwnie nerwowy, ręce mu drżały i kulił się nieco, jakby obawiał się ataku.

\- Dlaczego się na nas wczoraj gapiłeś? - zapytał Dean. Choć nie przyszli tutaj w tej sprawie, to po prostu go to ciekawiło.

O ile to możliwe, mężczyzna zrobił się jeszcze bardzie zdenerwowany.

\- To Nussbaun was przysłał? Powiedzcie mu, że może mi skoczyć - powiedział i wrócił do zamiatania.

\- Nie o to pytałem.

Ton głosu jakiego użył i złowrogi Castiel stojący nieco za nim podziałało jako niezły straszak. Mężczyzna przestał zamiatać i zamyślił się przez chwilę nim w końcu odpowiedział..

\- Chciałem was jakoś zachęcić do wybrania mojego motelu.

Czyli to jest Albert. Biedaczyna musiał być zdesperowany jeśli chodzi o klientów, skoro wybrał sobie taką strategię na ściąganie ich.

\- Coś ci chyba nie wyszło, kolego - zauważył Dean.

\- Nie jestem zbyt przedsiębiorczy - przyznał odwracając się w ich stronę. - A jeszcze ten drań Nussbaun podbiera mi klientów i pewnie jeszcze porywa tych, których już u siebie mam.

Dean przyjrzał się Albertowi ze zdziwieniem, ale i współczuciem. Wyglądało na to, że trafili na naprawdę intensywną wojnę motelową i wszelkie informacje, jakie pozyskają od tych mężczyzn mogą nie być zbyt przydatne.

\- Może powinieneś zmniejszyć cenę - zaproponował nagle Castiel. - Gdyby nie ona, pewnie zatrzymalibyśmy się tutaj, ale nie chcemy wydawać za dużo państwowych pieniędzy.

\- Państwowych? - powtórzył zaskoczony.

\- Jesteśmy z FBI - wyjaśnił Dean. - Przyszliśmy obejrzeć pokój ostatniej ofiary.

\- Ach tak. - Albert odstawił szczotkę pod ścianę i podszedł do szafeczki z kluczami do pokoju. Wyjął stamtąd jeden i skinął głową na zewnątrz. - Policja kazała mi zamknąć pokój.

\- I nikt tam nie wchodził od tamtego czasu? - Dean i Castiel poszli za właścicielem na zewnątrz, gdzie podeszli do jednych z drzwi. Nie było na nich taśmy policyjnej, pewnie dlatego, by nie zwracać uwagi i nie straszyć potencjalnych klientów. Albert i tak miał już dużo na głowie.

\- Zamknięte na cztery spusty - zapewnił mężczyzna. Ręce znów mu drżały, gdy otwierał drzwi. Dean zastanawiał się, czy to jakaś choroba, czy po prostu jest zdenerwowany, a jeśli to drugie, to czym? - Zapraszam.

Weszli do środka i od razu rzucił im się w oczy lepszy wygląd pokoju. Nawet łóżko wyglądało na wygodniejsze niż to, które mieli w drugim motelu. Nic dziwnego, że Nussbaun starał się jak mógł, by podebrać Albertowi klientów, skoro musiał przedstawić lepszą ofertę niż to.

Pokój zawierał ślady użytkowania, na podłodze leżała brudna koszula, łóżko było niepościelone, obok stała pusta puszka po piwie, a na stoliku leżał rozpięty plecak. Dean zajrzał do środka i zauważył kolejne ubrania, paczkę papierosów oraz jakąś książkę. Odwrócił się do Castiela z zamiarem zapytania, czy wyczuł coś podejrzanego, gdy przypomniał sobie o Albercie. Facet wciąż stał w progu pokoju i obserwował wszystko z ciekawością.

\- Możemy dostać trochę prywatności? - zapytał właściciela.

Castiel słysząc to obrócił się w jego stronę, a Dean musiał mu jakoś subtelnie wyjaśnić, że nie chodzi o to, o czym myśli anioł. Na szczęście Castiel zorientował się, co miał na myśli i wrócił do chodzenia po pokoju i dotykania wszystkiego, co było pod ręka.

\- Oh, oczywiście. - Albert zaśmiał się nerwowo i niechętnie wycofał z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi, zostawiając im przedtem klucze.

Dean dla pewności zamknął ich jeszcze od środka i zasłonił okna.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że jednak o to ci chodziło - przekomarzał się Castiel.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział Dean i zaśmiał się. Im bardziej ludzki anioł się stawał, tym mocniej go kochał. - Wyczuwasz coś?

\- Tylko obecność człowieka - odpowiedział podchodząc do plecaka, przy którym wcześniej stał Dean. - Możliwe, że policja zatarła wszystkie ślady.

\- Szlag. Mimo wszystko poszukajmy czegoś, może będziemy mieli szczęście.

Nie mieli szczęścia. Prawie. Po przeszukaniu całego pokoju udało im się znaleźć jeszcze trochę jedzenia i portfel ofiary. Nie znaleźli jednak komórki, więc biedny facet musiał ją mieć ze sobą. No i były jeszcze kluczyki samochodowe. Kolejna ofiara, po której zostało auto. Widzieli jedno na parkingu, więc prawdopodobnie było to właśnie to, którego szukali.

Dean zadzwonił szybko do szeryfa, by przysłał kogoś do zebrania dowodów po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz. Albert kręcił się po parkingu i zbierał śmiecie, od czasu do czasu patrząc w kierunku konkurencji. Gdy do niego podeszli usłyszeli, że mamrocze coś o kolejnym sabotażu.

\- Hej, czy to auto należało do ofiary? - spytał Dean pokazując mężczyźnie kluczyki.

\- Co? Ah, tak. Stoi tam - wskazał na samochód, jakieś stare Audi.

\- Po poprzednich ofiarach też zostawały auta, prawda? - odezwał się Castiel.

\- Tak, całe dziewięć.

\- Nie zauważyłeś nigdy, jak zaginieni opuszczali motel?

Albert podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Raz, jeden z tych kolesi wsiadł do jakiegoś samochodu i z kimś odjechał.

\- Ale to nie był jego samochód?

\- Nie.

\- Jaka to była marka? - chciał wiedzieć Dean. Auto to całkiem duża wskazówka. W Chicago oczywiście trudno byłoby znaleźć jeden tylko na podstawie marki, ale tutaj? To powinna być bułka z masłem.

\- Nie wiem, ciemno było, a ja nie znam się na samochodach.

\- Nie rozpoznałbyś go? - zapytał znów Castiel.

\- Nie, przykro mi.

\- Może kamery coś zarejestrowały - zasugerował Dean.

\- Nie mam tu kamer.

Dean zamknął oczy i policzył do pięciu, by się uspokoić. Nie mieli dziś szczęścia, choć na co on liczył? Gdyby były tu kamery, na pewno byłoby o tym w aktach. Dziwił go tylko brak informacji o samochodzie, do którego wsiadła jedna z ofiar.

\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś o tym policji?

Albert znów się zdenerwował. To musiała być jakaś choroba, nie można być aż tak zestresowanym. Chyba, że jest się winnym.

\- Bo... nie pytali? - odpowiedział. - Nie wiem, nie przyszło mi to wtedy do głowy.

Dean machnął ręką na niego i poszedł do samochodu. Na oponach były założone blokady, by nikt nie mógł nim odjechać. Byłoby głupio stracić dowód, bo złodziej pokusił się o jakieś słabe Audi.

Powietrze wewnątrz auta było duszące i nieprzyjemne, ktoś dawno tam nie sprzątał, a zamknięcie tego całego odoru na kilka dni wcale nie pomogło. Dean zasłonił usta ręką i opierając kolano o siedzenie kierowcy pochylił się do środka, by przeszukać schowek.

\- Sprawdź bagażnik - powiedział aniołowi i rzucił mu kluczyki.

Castiel bez słowa zajął się swoim zadaniem, a Dean dobrał się wreszcie do schowka. W środku było kilka kaset do radia, zapalniczka, rachunki z różnych restauracji i nawet jeden mandat wystawiony rok temu.

\- Czysto - powiedział Castiel zamykając z powrotem bagażnik. - Tylko zapasowa opona i apteczka.

\- Ja mam same śmieci. Choć trzeba przyznać, że gość ma niezły gust. - Dean wynurzył się ze środka i pokazał partnerowi jedną z kaset. - ACDC. Nie mam tej kasety.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl - ostrzegł go Castiel.

Dean zaśmiał się i wrócił do przeszukiwania wozu, odkładając wcześniej kasetę na miejsce. Tym razem zajrzał pod siedzenia, ale niezbyt dobrze widział kształty, bo nie dochodziło tam światło. Nim zdążył sięgnąć po telefon, Castiel otworzył drugie drzwi i poświecił mu pod siedzeniami. W końcu coś widział i wyglądało na to, że znaleźli jakiś ślad.

\- Dzięki - powiedział i dopiero po chwili zauważył, że anioł nie trzyma nic w dłoni, a światło i tak jest skądś emitowane. - Co jest?

\- Co?

\- Jak ty to robisz? - zapytał wskazując na jego rękę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby światło tworzyło się wewnątrz dłoni.

\- Mała sztuczka - wyjaśnił anioł.

\- Jakim cudem o niej nie wiem?

\- Nie była nam wcześniej potrzebna.

\- Przypomnij mi, że masz takie coś następnym razem, gdy będziemy w zajebiście ciemnym miejscu. Oszczędzę kupę pieniędzy na bateriach.

Dean sięgnął dłonią pod siedzenie i wyciągnął stamtąd pudełko zapałek z rysunkiem galopującego białego konia po obu stronach.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem takich zapałek - przyznał Castiel.

\- Ja też nie. - Pudełko okazało się pełne, więc ofiara musiała je kupić niedawno. Nigdzie na podłodze nie leżały spalone zapałki, które bardzo często upadałyby na podłogę podczas próby podpalenia papierosa w czasie jazdy, a to znaczyło, że mężczyzna raczej używał zapalniczki ze schowka. - Sprawdź, czy zapalniczka działa. Jest w schowku.

Castiel sięgnął po zapalniczkę i już za pierwszym razem ją odpalił.

\- Działa.

\- Musiał dostać te zapałki za darmo - stwierdził Dean opuszczając samochód. - Zapalniczka działa, więc to z niej korzysta, ale zapałki zawsze mogą się przydać na nagłe wypadki.

\- To coś nam daje?

\- Oh, bardo wiele - zapewnił partnera. - Zapytajmy naszego ulubionego Alberta, czy nie zna tego logo. Te zapałki wyglądają jak firmowy prezent, który dostaje się w barze albo motelu.

\- Co jak nie zna?

\- To wyślemy zdjęcie do FBI.

Albert dalej był na parkingu, więc nie trudno go było znaleźć, ale nie zbierał już śmieci tylko siedział na znaku motelu stojącym przy wjeździe na parking i obserwował Nussbauna myjącego szyby jednego z pokoi. Gdyby nie oczywista nienawiść po obu stronach uznałby, że Albert jest zakochany.

\- Hej!

Albert poderwał się z miejsca i tracąc równowagę omal nie walnął twarzą w ziemię, gdy spadł ze znaku.

\- Nie straszcie mnie tak - powiedział oburzony.

\- Wybacz - przeprosił Dean. Choć było to zabawne, to nie chciał zrobić facetowi krzywdy. Wyglądał na takiego, co mógłby się łatwo połamać. - Znasz to logo?

Mężczyzna wziął od niego zapałki, ale oddał je niemal natychmiast.

\- To z miejscowego baru. Biały Mustang. Bardzo chętnie odwiedzany przez przyjezdnych.

Bingo! Lepiej nie mogli trafić. Obawiał się, że po przeszukaniu samochodu utkną w martwym punkcie, ale mieli kolejne miejsce do sprawdzenia.

\- Możesz nam pokazać na mapie, gdzie to jest?

\- Jasne.

Dean zabrał Alberta do Impali, do czego trzeba go było długo namawiać. Nie chciał wchodzić na teren wroga. W międzyczasie Castiel wrócił do pokoju ofiary i zabrał stamtąd portfel z dokumentami, by mieć jakieś zdjęcie do pokazania pracownikom baru. Jeśli mężczyzna tam był, to może zapamiętali z kim i kiedy wyszedł.

Z nowymi informacjami i wiarą na popchnięcie śledztwa do przodu, partnerzy pojechali do Białego Rumaka. Ze wskazówkami od Alberta znalezienie tego miejsce zajęło im tylko kilka minut. Nad drzwiami znajdował się taki sam koń jak na pudełku zapałek, to musiało być tutaj.

Castiel wszedł pierwszy, a zaraz po nim Dean z teczką z aktami pod pachą. Bez żadnej zwłoki podeszli do baru, gdzie pracował młody, łysy facet o krzaczastych brwiach, które zwracały na siebie całą uwagę. Facet obsługiwał właśnie jakąś kobietę, przy której stała miska z takimi samymi zapałkami jak tymi, które znaleźli w samochodzie ofiary.

\- Widziałeś tego mężczyznę? - zapytał bezpardonowo anioł i pokazał barmanowi zdjęcie.

\- Pracuję - powiedział ignorując pytanie Castiela.

\- Więc przerwij. - Dean pokazał mężczyźnie odznakę. - Mamy kilka pytań.

Barman westchnął i rozejrzał się.

\- Ver, możesz mnie zastąpić - zawołał do kelnerki obsługującej właśnie jakiś stolik. Gdy dziewczyna zajęła jego miejsce za ladą, on razem z agentami odeszli nieco na bok. Dean nie chciał, by ludzie wiedzieli, że są z FBI. Potwór mógł się tu stołować. - O co chodzi?

\- Mój partner już to powiedział.

Castiel ponownie pokazał zdjęcie, tym razem jednak barman mu się przyjrzał.

\- Był tutaj jakiś czas temu - odparł i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, by dosięgnąć do jakiegoś tandetnego łańcuszka zawieszonego wokół szyi. - Zaginął?

\- Skąd to przypuszczenie?

\- Bo dużo osób tu ostatnio ginie.

\- Co robiła ofiara, gdy była tu ostatnio?

Barman wzruszył ramionami.

\- To co wszyscy. Pił. Później przystawiał się do Ver i prawie wywołał bójkę, więc go wywaliłem. Potem go już nie widziałem.

\- A inne ofiary? - Dean wyjął zdjęcia pozostałych i pokazał mężczyźnie. - Były tutaj?

\- Nie wiem, może. Dużo osób tu przychodzi, nie pamiętam każdego przyjezdnego.

\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy te zapałki są darmowe?

Barman tylko rzucił okiem.

\- Tak, klienci mogą je brać do woli. Są przy barze.

\- Dziękujemy za współpracę. - Mężczyzna przytaknął i odszedł do swojej roboty, a agenci wyszli na zewnątrz. - Mam pomysł.

\- Oby nie tak głupi jak ostatni.

\- Hej, znaleźliśmy Meg - przypomniał mu. - Poza tym moje plany zawsze są genialne.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się anioł.

\- Nie drwij ze mnie, dobra? To się musi udać.

\- Jaki to plan? - Castiel wiedział już, że nie wygra, więc postanowił chociaż posłuchać.

\- Wpadnę tutaj wieczorem i pomyszkuję. Może zobaczę coś podejrzanego.

\- To rzeczywiście nie jest taki głupi pomysł - przyznał Castiel. - A co ja mam robić?

\- Ty poczekasz w motelu.

Anioł zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Czemu nie mogę być w barze z tobą?

\- Samotne osoby mniej się wyróżniają.

\- Usiądę gdzieś dalej.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - zapewnił Dean. - Zostań w motelu i poczytaj akta. Może też na coś trafisz.

Castiel nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego planu, ale jedno słodkie spojrzenie Deana i nawet nie myślał o tym, by się stawiać.

\- Masz mnie natychmiast wezwać, jeśli na coś trafisz - zażądał z determinacją anioł.

\- Bez obaw.

Agenci wrócili do motelu i tam spędzili czas do wieczora. Castiel postanowił skorzystać i lepił się do Deana, gdy tylko mógł. Prawdopodobnie chciał swoim zachowaniem przekonać go, by nie szedł do baru sam, ale poniósł porażkę i wraz z nastaniem późnego wieczora Dean zaczął się szykować do wyjścia. Nie zabrał ze sobą swoich najlepszych ciuchów, bo nie spodziewał się, że będą mu potrzebne, ale przecież nawet nie szedł na randkę.

\- Baw się dobrze z aktami - powiedział jeszcze do Castiela nim opuścił motel.

Anioł spojrzał na niego zirytowany, zmrużył oczy, a jego nos zmarszczył się w komiczny sposób, z czego Dean śmiał się jeszcze długo po wyjściu.

W Białym Rumaku było bardziej tłoczno niż gdy był tam wcześniej. Zmienili się też pracownicy, zniknął łysy barman i kelnerka, która go zastąpiła podczas wypytywania. To nawet dobrze, przynajmniej nikt nie zwróci się do niego agencie, co mogłoby zepsuć cały plan.

Dean usiadł przy barze i zamówił sobie jedno piwo. Nie chciał się upić, ale nie zamierzał też siedzieć w barze i nic nie zamawiać. Byłby bardziej podejrzany niż potwór, którego zaczął wypatrywać. Wyczekiwał jakichś nietypowych zachowań, ale szybko zorientował się, że w tak dużym tłumie mu to nie pomoże. Z baru co prawda widział wszystkich, ale nie jednocześnie, dlatego przede wszystkim skupił się na ludziach, którzy spędzali czas tylko w towarzystwie innej sposoby. Nie miał wątpliwości, że potwór nie atakował większych grup, to byłoby samobójstwo. Już i tak narażał się na wykrycie porywając tylu ludzi w ciągu jednego miesiąca.

Powoli sącząc piwo ze sporego kufla, Dean przez kilka minut obserwował każdą parkę, jaką tylko mógł wypatrzeć, nawet te, gdzie byli tylko dwaj mężczyźni albo dwie kobiety. Nikt nie powiedział, że potwór musi być innej płci niż ofiary. Zwracał też uwagę na samotne osoby, które mogły dopiero wypatrywać potencjalnych ofiar, by się do nich przysiąść albo dopiero samemu stać się ofiarami. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, nie zauważył nic podejrzanego. Może to nie był dzień polowania. Potwór porywał ofiary dosyć często, ale od ostatniego porwania minęły tylko trzy dni. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nawet nie mieli pewności, że tylko tutaj potwór wybiera swoje ofiary. W końcu potwierdzili obecność tylko jednej z nich.

Mimo to Dean siedział w barze jeszcze kilka godzin. Zamówił sobie jeszcze jedno piwo i zajadał się solonymi orzeszkami. Miał nadzieję, że może chociaż jego potwór wybierze na ofiarę.

Około północy zaczął myśleć o powrocie do Castiela. Wielu ludzi już wyszło, powoli zbliżała się też godzina zamknięcia. Chciał już wstawać, kiedy przysiadła się do niego urocza blondynka, którą widział wcześniej siedzącą przy jednym stoliku. Musiała zinterpretować jego wcześniejsze wpatrywanie się jako zainteresowanie.

\- Hej - przywitała się siadając obok niego przy barze.

\- Hej - odparł Dean i uśmiechnął się do niej. Nie zamierzał być dupkiem i jej spławiać.

\- Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej. Nie jesteś stąd, prawda?

\- Nie, tylko przejeżdżam - skłamał. Może dowie się czegoś ciekawego od tej kobiety. - Choć miałem wątpliwości, czy się tu zatrzymywać. Słyszałem o tych zaginięciach.

\- Ja też - wyznała. - Ale niewiele, policja jest dziwnie tajemnicza w tym temacie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Co jest dziwne, bo w tym mieście wszyscy wiedzą o wszystkim.

\- Nie martwią cię te zaginięcia?

\- Nie. Słyszałam, że giną tylko przyjezdni. To oczywiście straszne, ale nie wywołuje we mnie strachu.

Dziewczynie zdecydowanie nie myślała do przodu. Potworowi w końcu może się znudzić porywanie obcych i zacznie napadać na miejscowych. Postanowił jednak tego nie skomentować, zresztą nawet by nie zdążył, bo dziewczyna odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Tak w ogóle, to jestem Cami - przedstawiła się.

\- Dean.

\- Powiedz mi Dean, przyjechałeś autobusem czy może samochodem?

To było dziwne pytanie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że samochody ofiar nie ginęły wraz z nimi. Czyżby rozmawiał z potworem? Będzie musiał się mieć na baczności.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Wybacz, to pewnie zabrzmiało dziwnie - wyjaśniła szybko Cami i zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Samochody to moje hobby, jestem właścicielką miejscowego warsztatu.

\- Oh. Mam Impalę z 67 roku.

\- Poważnie? Ciężko znaleźć taki klasyk i to jeszcze w dobrym stanie. Wiesz, ja nie wsiadam do niczego, co nie jest klasykiem. Odrzuca mnie to, nie potrafię prowadzić tych nowych badziewi.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale zaczął opowiadać Cami o swoim samochodzie. Z Castielem mógł pogadać o swoim ukochanym maleństwie, ale to nie było to samo, co rozmowa z profesjonalnym mechanikiem, który rozumiał wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia. Mimo wszystko anioł był głównie słuchaczem, nie rozmówcą.

Gadał tak z Cami całą godzinę, głównie o autach. Dobrze się przy tym bawił, ale gdy kobieta zrobiła się nieco bardziej śmiała, Dean zdecydował, że czas to zakończyć, zwłaszcza że wciąż podejrzewał ją o bycie potworem. Jej jeżdżenie klasykami mogło wyjaśniać, czemu samochody ofiar zostawały na parkingu. Po prostu zapraszała mężczyzn do swojego samochodu na przejażdżkę. Gdyby tylko Albert wiedział, do jakiego auta wsiadła jedna z ofiar, już teraz dałoby się potwierdzić naturę Cami albo wykluczyć ją z kręgu podejrzanych.

Cami położyła mu w pewnym momencie rękę na kolanie i to ostatecznie przeważyło szalę. Dean złapał ją szybko i odsunął, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- Przepraszam, Cami. Jesteś świetną dziewczyną i fajnie mi się z tobą gada, ale mam już kogoś. Wybacz, jeśli wysłałem ci sprzeczne sygnały.

Cami z początku była zmieszana, ale po chwili na jej twarzy pojawiło się rozczarowanie.

\- No cóż, szkoda - powiedziała odsuwając się od niego, choć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej starała się być jak najbliżej niego. - Ale dzięki, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam. - Dean sięgnął do portfela i wyciągnął stamtąd dziesięć dolarów, które podał barmance. - Postaw tej damie cokolwiek chce - poprosił i wstał. Czas wyjść na zewnątrz i zawiadomić Castiela o postępach. Będą musieli śledzić Cami i bliżej przyjrzeć się Albertowi. Przynajmniej mieli z czego wybierać jeśli chodzi o podejrzanych.

Dean opuścił bar i poszedł do miejsca, w którym zaparkował Impalę. Ku jego zdziwieniu Castiel był już na miejscu, choć nawet się jeszcze do niego nie modlił.

\- Cas, co tu robisz? - zapytał podchodząc do anioła. - Właśnie miałem cię wzywać, jest w barze taka dziewczyna, może być...

\- Dzwonił szeryf - przerwał mu partner.

Te słowa wystarczyły, by zapomniał o Cami.

\- Kiedy?

\- Pięć minut temu. Od razu tutaj przyleciałem, by ci o tym powiedzieć. Myślą, że porwano kolejną ofiarę, znaleźli porzucony samochód nad brzegiem jeziora.

\- No to jedziemy.

Nie było sensu tracić czasu. Świeży trop, w dodatku pierwszy, który nie został zostawiony na parkingu motelu, mógł popchnąć tę sprawę do przodu. Cami zajmą się później, zwłaszcza jeśli jest winna.


	20. Płuca pełne wody

Policja zabezpieczyła miejsce zaginięcia i czekała już tylko na ich przybycie. Dean zaparkował Impalę nieopodal i razem z Castielem przeszli kawałek do otoczonego policjantami Hammera. Światła samochodu wciąż się paliły, a drzwi pasażera zostały otworzone na oścież. Ciekawe miejsce, z drogi nie było w ogóle auta widać, co dawało idealną okazję na porywanie ludzi. Ten potwór jednak zna się na rzeczy.

\- Co mamy? - zapytał Dean szeryfa, który podszedł do nich, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżyli.

\- Stoi tu już od jakiegoś czasu, co najmniej cały dzień - powiedział szeryf. - Przynajmniej tak twierdzi świadek, który wyprowadza nieopodal psa.

\- Widział coś?

\- Nie, tylko tędzy trzy razy przechodził, a samochód ani razu się nie ruszył. Myślał, że ktoś łowi ryby. - Szeryf poprowadził ich bliżej Hammera, do którego nikt się nie zbliżał. - Nie ruszaliśmy nic. Nie chciałem, żeby moi chłopcy przez przypadek przeoczyli coś, co wy możecie uznać za podejrzane.

\- Dzięki.

Obaj zajrzeli do samochodu od strony pasażera, gdzie pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyli, była kałuża wody na podłodze, mokra tapicerka i konsola oraz klamka od drzwi. Na ziemi przed autem nie widzieli jednak żadnych śladów walki ani ciągnięcia. Cokolwiek porwało ofiarę, było piekielnie silne, na pewno silniejsze od człowieka.

\- Potwór przyjechał z nim - zauważył Dean. To praktycznie wykluczało Cami, która nie lubiła jeździć cudzymi samochodami. - Na pewno tutaj nie zginął, bo nie ma śladów krwi. Tylko skąd ta woda?

\- Mam pewne podejrzenie - przyznał Castiel. - Przeszukajmy ten wóz.

Dean wolałaby się od razu dowiedzieć, jaki to potwór, skoro Castiel już wszystko wiedział, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie są na miejscu sami i muszą udawać przed policją. Odkąd przestał rozwiązywać normalne sprawy, rutynowe przeszukanie stało się dla niego irytujące.

Ekipa szeryfa dała im rękawiczki - trzeba zachować pozory - i mogli przystąpić do pracy. Nieprzyjemnie było taplać się w wodzie, zwłaszcza że była dziwnie zielona i potwornie śmierdziała zgnilizną, ale musieli to przecierpieć. Tak jak ostatnio, tak i teraz znaleźli tonę nieprzydatnego śmiecia. Jakieś papierki, złoty krzyżyk, pustą butelkę po piwie, nawet prezerwatywę wyjętą z opakowania. Dean miał nadzieję, że potwór nie ujawnił się ofierze, gdy ten właśnie miał zamoczyć, bynajmniej nie w kałuży na podłodze wozu. To nie mogła być przyjemna sytuacja.

Castiel bardzo szybko i dyskretnie pozabierał znalezione rzeczy po czym schował je do jednej z wielu kieszeni płaszcza. Nie chcieli, by policja je do siebie zabrała, woleli mieć dowody pod ręką, choć nic co tu znaleźli nie wyglądało na ważne.

\- Możecie zaczynać - poinformowali policję. Ich robota wykonana, mogli wracać do motelu.

\- Znaleźliście coś? - spytał szeryf.

\- Poza tą wodą? Nic. Ale to zawsze jakiś ślad.

\- Mam posłać po nurków? Może ofiara została utopiona.

\- Nie - zabronił stanowczo Castiel. - Niech nikt nie zbliża się do wody. Nie wiemy czy ofiara tam jest i dopóki tego nie potwierdzimy, nie ma sensu przeszukiwać jeziora.

Szeryf nie wyglądał na przekonanego, argument Castiela był dla niego niezrozumiały. Gdyby Dean nie wiedział, że aniołowi chodzi o dobro ludzi, pewnie też by się dziwił. Przeszukanie dna wydawało się być teraz priorytetem. Nie tylko znaleźli porzucony nad brzegiem wóz, w środku znajdowała się też woda, dużo wody. Za dużo, by chodziło o zwykłe wejście do auta po kąpieli w jeziorze, o której nie można było ogóle mówić ze względu na brak zdjętych ciuchów i ręcznika. Nie mogli jednak pozwolić nurkom na wejście do jeziora. Cokolwiek tam żyło, było cholernie niebezpieczne i kilku facetów nie stanowiłoby dla tego czegoś żadnego problemu. Ale tego powiedzieć szeryfowi nie mogli, na szczęście ten nie kwestionował ich bezsensownej decyzji, co nie znaczyło, że ostatecznie nurków nie wezwie. Musieli się pospieszyć zanim kilka osób umrze. Albo wymyślić lepszy powód. Może telefon od Bobby'ego mógł uch zatrzymać.

Dean i Castiel wrócili do samochodu i skierowali się do motelu. Było już późno, potworem zajmą się rano.

\- Więc wiesz z czym mamy do czynienia - odezwał się Dean, gdy tylko ruszyli.

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje. Samotni mężczyźni znikają bez śladu, woda w samochodzie. Wygląda mi to na robotę kelpie.

\- Kelpie? Czyli co, jak z Harry'ego Pottera?

\- Nie jestem pewien jak kelpie zostały przedstawione w Harrym Potterze, ale znając ludzkie zdolności do przeinaczania faktów, na pewno nie jest to zbyt wiarygodny wizerunek.

\- Dobra, dobra, ludzkość ssie, przejdź do konkretów.

\- Kelpie to w pewnym sensie krewniaki zmiennokształtnych choć ze względu na przyjmowanie formy zwierzęcej bliżej im do skinwalkera.

\- Czyli zmieniają się w konia? Jak w legendach? - Nie był głupi, wiedział co nieco o kelpie, ale nie było tego dużo i pewnie tak jak mówił Castiel, miał nieprawdziwe informacje.

\- Mniej więcej. Przyjmują jednak postać pięknych kobiet, by przyciągać ofiary.

Deanowi natychmiast przyszła do głowy Cami. Była naprawdę ładna i z łatwością mogłaby uwieść mężczyzn, nie tylko urodą, ale i swoim samochodem, którym zawoziłaby ich nad jezioro po czym zabijała. Dlaczego jednak z taką niechęcią do cudzych aut postawiła tym razem na inną strategię? Tak czy inaczej będą musieli ją sprawdzić.

\- Słuchaj, jest taka dziewczyna, która zaczepiła mnie w barze. To może być kelpie.

\- Sprawdzimy ją - obiecał anioł.

\- Jak?

\- Kelpie są podatne na srebro, cios w serce je zabija, a kontakt ukazuje ich prawdziwą naturę. Jeśli się je zatnie, ich skóra robi się zgniło zielona.

\- Ugh, obrzydlistwo.

\- Tak, kelpie nie są najładniejsze w swojej prawdziwej formie.

\- Pewnie dlatego żyją pod wodą - zażartował. - Ci mężczyźni już pewnie nie żyją?

\- Obawiam się, że nie. Kelpie żywią się ludzkim mięsem, obgryzają je aż do kości - wyjaśnił. - Odczuwają też silny głód, są wiecznie nienajedzone. Mogą jeść mięso zwierząt albo ryby, ale nie na dłuższą metę.

\- Jakim cudem nikt nas wcześniej nie wezwał? - zdziwił się Dean. - Skoro są takimi nienażartymi sukinsynami, ktoś powinien już to zauważyć.

\- Gdy trzeba potrafią hibernować przez jakiś czas. Poza tym, ta jedna porywa obcych. Pewnie nie planowała porwać aż tylu osób, po których pozostanie ślad w postaci samochodu.

\- Trzeba ją znaleźć jak najszybciej, zwróciła już na siebie zbyt dużo uwagi policji. Jeśli zrobi się za gorąco, może zwiać.

\- Jeśli ta dziewczyna jest kelpie, to może nie musimy się o to martwić.

Dojechali do motelu, Alberta nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, ani na swojej posesji ani na ternie konkurencji, a jego też musieli jeszcze brać pod uwagę. W końcu to u niego doszło do wszystkich porwań.

Za sprawdzenie Cami zajęli się z samego rana, gdy tylko Dean coś zjadł. Ponieważ kobieta wyznała, że jest mechanikiem, to właśnie w warsztacie samochodowym zaczęli poszukiwania. Jedyne takie miejsce w mieście było niestety zamknięte, ale zamiast odjechać, zdecydowali się poczekać. Mimo wszystko było jeszcze dość wcześnie.

Wciąż głodny Dean wykorzystał ten moment, by się najeść i wyskoczył na hamburgera, którego przyniósł ze sobą do Impali. Czekając zajadał się nim uważając, by nie zabrudzić samochodu. Zdążył pójść po jeszcze jednego i nawet go zjadł nim Cami otworzyła warsztat.

\- To ona - powiedział Castielowi, gdy kobieta zajechała Mustangiem pod budynek. - Chodźmy.

Ze srebrnym nożem ukrytym w kaburze przy pasku, Dean wraz z partnerem weszli do salonu. Cami jeszcze nie zdążyła zabrać się do pracy, porządkowała coś przy biurku w recepcji, nawet się nie przebrała do pracy.

Nie zauważyła ich obecności, nie usłyszała ich też, gdy otworzyli drzwi i zakradli się do środka. Jeśli była kelpie, nie chcieli, by była gotowa na atak. Dean zakradł się do niej od tyłu i gdy był już blisko wyciągnął nóż po czym szybko chwycił Cami wokół szyi, przyciskając ją do siebie i uniemożliwiając jej ruchy. Kobieta krzyknęła zaskoczona, ale nim ktokolwiek w pobliżu zdążył ją usłyszeć, zasłonił jej usta i sprawnie naciął skórę na przedramieniu. Wciąż trzymając wyrywającą się Cami, obserwował uważnie ranę. Zamiast jednak zazielenić się, skóra zrobiła się tylko czerwona od krwi, która zaczęła wypływać z niewielkiego nacięcia.

\- Kurwa - przeklął i jak najszybciej puścił kobietę. To nie ona.

Cami złapała się za ranę i z przerażeniem w oczach zaczęła się od nich odsuwać jak najdalej mogła.

\- To ty - powiedziała roztrzęsiona. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Dean spojrzał na Castiela i przytaknął. Nie mogli ryzykować i tak po prostu jej puścić. Mogłaby zawiadomić policję, nawet jeśli wyjaśniliby jej, czemu ją zranili.

Anioł bez słowa zbliżył się do przerażonej kobiety, która próbowała od niego uciec, ale w końcu natrafiła na przeszkodę za sobą. Zatrzymała się na ścianie i zdesperowana chwyciła za pierwszą lepszą rzecz, jaką miała pod ręką. Padło na doniczkę z jakąś roślinką. Cisnęła nią w Castiela, ale ten bez problemu się przed nią uchylił, skutkiem czego rozbiła się pod nogami Deana.

\- Hej, uważaj! - krzyknął.

\- Nie zbliżaj się - powiedziała Cami. - Nie zbliżaj się!

Castiel nie posłuchał jej. Bez kolejnego oporu z jej strony podszedł do przerażonej kobiety i dotknął dwoma palcami jej czoła. Oczy Cami błysnęły na moment białkami, ale gdy tylko anioł zabrał rękę wszystko wróciło do normy. Zaskoczona blondynka złapała się za głowę i spojrzała w ich stronę. Nie rozpoznawała ich, nawet Deana, którego poznała wcześniej. Castiel wymazał jej z pamięci wszystko, co miało z nimi wspólnego.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytała, gdy już całkowicie wróciła do siebie. To było przerażające, z jaką łatwością Castiel zmienił wspomnienia w jej mózgu.

\- Przepraszam, pomyłka - powiedział szybko Dean i pociągając anioła za sobą wyszli z warsztatu. - Kurwa, to nie ona. Byłem pewny, że...

\- Pomyliłeś się, to nic - zapewnił Castiel. - Sam wziąłbym ją za kelpie. Jest naprawdę śliczna.

\- To samo pomyślałem. Poza tym ma awersje do cudzych aut, myślałem że skoro ofiary zostawiały swoje auta przed motelem, to ona mogła za tym stać.

\- Został nam jeszcze Albert.

\- I bar. Zamierzam znowu tam pójść.

Skoro to nie była Cami, potwór wciąż mógł tam zachodzić, by polować. Będzie po prostu musiał mieć oko na wszystkie ślicznotki.

\- Pójdę z tobą - zaoferował anioł. Widać było, że aż się pali, by go wspomóc.

\- Nie, zostań w motelu i miej oko na Alberta - zdecydował Dean. - Któryś z nas musi to robić.

\- Dlaczego nie ty? Dlaczego ja nie mogę pójść do baru?

Dean obejrzał partnera od góry do dołu. Gdyby zobaczył kogoś takiego w barze, bez wahania by się do niego przysiadł. Kelpie na pewno też. Był tylko jeden mały problem.

\- Bez obrazy, ale roztaczasz wokół siebie taka aurę władzy i mistycyzmu, że kelpie od razu się pozna.

\- A po tobie nie?

\- Spójrz na tę twarz. - Dean uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i poruszył brwiami. - Jestem niczym kolorowy wabik wśród odmętów jeziora. Jak ta zajebiście straszna ryba, która ma świecący dzyndzel nad głową, jak ona ma...

\- Żabnicokształtna.

\- Właśnie! Kelpie wybierze mnie na ofiarę myśląc, że jestem małym niegroźnym robaczkiem, a ja wtedy bam! - Castiel aż podskoczył, gdy Dean nagle uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń. - Wbiję jej kosę między żebra. Dobry plan?

\- Okropny. Ale wiem, że nie dasz się od niego odwieźć.

\- Otóż to, dlatego nie kłóćmy się tylko trzymajmy się swoich zadań. - Dean objął anioła ramieniem i poprowadził do Impali. - Ty popilnujesz Alberta, a ja pomyszkuję w barze.

Castiel westchnął zrezygnowany, wyglądając przy tym, jakby właśnie kwestionował wybór Deana na swojego chłopaka.

\- W porządku - zgodził się niechętnie. - Ale ostatni raz idziesz gdzieś sam.

\- Dobrze, mamo. - Poklepał anioła po plecach i wsiadł z nim do Impali. - Jedźmy do motelu. Nie ma sensu odwiedzać baru tak wcześnie.

\- Hmm...

\- Ej, nie bocz się. Później ci to zrekompensuję - obiecał i pocałował anioła w policzek.

\- Hmm...

\- Jak sobie chcesz.

Wrócili do motelu gdzie tak jak poprzedniego dnia przeczekali do wieczora. Różnica była jednak taka, że tym razem Castiel unikał go jak ognia i przez większość czasu siedział na zewnątrz obserwując Alberta. Dean wiedział, że anioł nie będzie się gniewał zbyt długo, dlatego nie przejmował się tym zachowaniem i po prostu siedział w pokoju czekając na odpowiednią godzinę, by pójść do baru. Gdy miał już wychodzić, Castiel wrócił do motelu i bez słowa zajął się czytaniem akt. Machnął na to ręką i - również bez słowa - opuścił motel. Już na miejscu znów zajął miejsce przy barze. Posmakowały mu te orzeszki.

\- Agencie - przywitał się barman mający wielkie brwi. - Coś podać?

\- Piwo. I nie nazywaj mnie agentem. Incognito.

\- Rozumiem. - Mężczyzna nalał mu kufel piwa i poszedł zająć się innymi klientami.

Dean odwrócił się, by mieć lepszy widok na całe pomieszczenie. Niestety nie widział zbyt wielu kobiet, była jedna bardzo urodziwa, ale trzymała się z jakąś paczką, więc ją wykluczył. Musiał jednak przyznać, gdyby był kelpie, wyglądałby właśnie tak. Ta dziewczyna była naprawdę piękna.

Do baru z każdą chwilą schodziło się coraz więcej ludzi, w tym kobiet. Dean skupiał się tylko na nich, choć od czasu do czasu na dłuższą chwilę zawieszał oko także na mężczyznach. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, był w związku, ale dalej miał oczy, a niektórzy naprawdę byli warci oglądania. Jeden z takich mężczyzn przysiadł się do niego przy barze, choć raczej nie zamierzał flirtować, bo on podążał wzrokiem już tylko za kobietami. Facet był przystojny i mógłby stanowić niezły kąsek dla kelpie. Choć w sumie nie wiadomo było, czy ofiara też musi być ładna.

\- Przyszedłeś na łowy? - spytał go Dean, próbując nawiązać jakąś konwersację. Picie samemu było okropnie nudne.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego, ale szybko znów wrócił do wypatrywania kobiet.

\- Taa - przyznał. - A ty?

\- Nie, mam już kogoś - odparł zgodnie z prawdą Dean.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie możesz się zabawić. Czego oczy nie widzą tego sercu nie żal.

Dean zaśmiał się, ale miał wielką ochotę przywalić facetowi w twarz. Najwyraźniej był to ten typ człowieka, który nie uważał zdrady za coś strasznego. Nie rozumiał, jak można mieć takie podejście, skoro on na samą myśl o życiu z Lisą dostawał dreszczy i zaczynał brzydzić się samego siebie.

\- Jesteś stąd?

\- Nie, przejazdem.

\- Ja tak samo.

\- Niby taka dziura, a zobacz jakie laseczki - skomentował mężczyzna i skinął głową w stronę piękność, którą i Dean wcześniej obserwował. - Brałbym ją.

\- To zagadaj - zaproponował. Już współczuł jakiejkolwiek kobiecie, która miałaby mieć do czynienia z tym dupkiem. Choć tak długo, jak nie zamierzały się z nim wiązać wszystko było raczej w porządku.

\- Wolę nieco bardziej samotne ofiary, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Niestety tak, pomyślał Dean i by nie odpowiadać napił się piwa. Jeśli dalej będzie musiał słuchać tego faceta, to się przesiądzie, nawet jeśli miałby tym samym stracić dobre miejsce obserwacyjne.

Od tej katorgi wybawiła go piękność, która powabnym krokiem zbliżyła się do nich. Facet obok niego już się szczerzył jak głupi, a on nie wiedział, czy powinien być rozczarowany, że kobieta uznała go za mniej atrakcyjnego, czy może uradowany, że pozbędzie się tego dupka wygłaszającego kolejne obrzydliwe uwagi.

Chociaż miał ochotę być teraz gdzieś indziej, pozostał na miejscu i słuchał rozmowy pary obok siebie. W końcu wciąż uważał piękność za kelpie i musiał uważać. Gdy tylko kobieta zaproponowała, by się gdzieś wynieśli i zabawili na osobności, Dean wyszedł za nimi. Może jednak powinien był zabrać Castiela ze sobą. Anioł mógłby dalej obserwować bar podczas gdy on śledziłby kolejne parki. Trudno, poradzi sobie sam.

Para zajechała aż nad jezioro, co tylko zwiększyło niepokój Deana. Zatrzymał się za nimi w znacznej odległości, niedaleko molo, podczas gdy piękność i dupek ukryli się nieco w krzakach.

Jak najciszej podbiegł do ich kryjówki i schowany zaczął obserwować, wyczekując momentu, kiedy kelpie zaatakuje i zaciągnie faceta do wody. Przez dobrych kilka minut musiał jednak patrzeć jak para się całuje, a potem szybko zdejmuje z siebie ubrania. Czyżby kelpie pożerały bez ubrań, a potem zabierały je ze sobą pod wodę? Nie, to nie miało sensu.

Obserwował dalej i z każdą chwilą czuł się bardziej zażenowany, nie wiedział tylko przez co bardziej. To, że obserwował jak dwie osoby uprawiały seks czy fakt, że znowu się pomylił. Pomimo wielkiej ochoty, by wrócić do Impali Dean zdecydował się zostać na miejscu tak na wszelki wypadek. Ograniczył jednak patrzenie i słuchanie tej sceny. Niestety wszelkie dźwięki też słyszał.

Całość nie trwała długo, para skończyła zadowolona i gdy tylko się ubrali pojechali z powrotem do miasta.

***

Castiel siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku i przyglądał się rzeczom znalezionym w samochodzie z nad jeziora. Miał się tym zająć już wcześniej, ale nie chciał przebywać z Deanem w jednym pokoju. Kiedy ten jednak wyszedł, podwinął rękawy koszuli i zajął się pracą. Powinien pilnować Alberta, ale mężczyzna od godziny siedział przed parkingiem swojego motelu i ani razu się stamtąd nie ruszył. Castiel miał na niego idealny widok z okna pokoju.

Ponieważ jeden podejrzany nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia, anioł postanowił poszukać innego. Bar był dobrym miejscem na takie poszukiwania, ale był pewny, że da radę znaleźć potwora tylko dzięki poszlakom. Musi im się po prostu dobrze przyjrzeć. By to zrobić rozłożył je na łóżku i przyglądał im się uważnie. Wszystkie mogły należeć do jednej z ofiar, ale coś mu mówiło, że przynajmniej jedną miała w posiadaniu kelpie, a konkretniej pozłacany krzyżyk. Nie mógł należeć do zaginionego mężczyzny, bo już gdzieś widział podobny kolor, teraz tylko przeczesywał swoją pamięć w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Miał w głowie miliardy informacji, ale te, do których nie miał żadnych skojarzeń trudniej było znaleźć. To było frustrujące.

Nagle go olśniło.

Zapominając o płaszczu czy chociażby butach, przeniósł się szybko do Deana, by powiedzieć mu o swoim odkryciu. Nie znalazł go jednak w klubie, co bardzo go zmartwiło. Dzięki ich więzi zdołał jednak szybko znaleźć obecne położenie agenta i poszedł za nią jak po sznurku. Znalazł się przy Impali, zobaczył też Deana, ale tylko przez moment nim nie wpadł wraz z atakującą go kelpie do jeziora.

***

Wściekły Dean wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i kopiąc po drodze każdy kamień wrócił do Impali, przy której ktoś już stał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Castiel, ale gdy się zbliżał od razu rozpoznał łysinę barmana.

\- Um... cześć - przywitał się niepewnie. Czy to możliwe, że barman to kelpie? Według Castiela miały postać kobiet, a przed nim stał facet, bez wątpienia. Ale co innego by tu robił? Jeszcze pół godziny temu był w barze. - Co tu robisz?

\- Jestem na spacerze - odpowiedział barman robiąc krok w jego stronę. Dean nie poruszył się, ale położył dłoń na kaburze srebrnego noża. - Jesteś łowcą?

Kurwa, to jest kelpie, pomyślał.

\- Tak. Poluję na... - Szybko, pomyśl o jakimś dużym zwierzęciu, nakazał samo sobie. Cholera, Sam to przecież nie zwierzę. - Łosie. Ale głównie jestem agentem FBI.

\- Nie. - Barman zaczął podchodzić coraz bliżej, zmuszając Deana do wycofania się na molo.

\- Nie jestem agentem FBI?

\- Nie polujesz na łosie.

\- No tu się mylisz. Mam wielkiego łosia w domu. - Dean dotarł do końca molo, teraz za jego plecami rozciągała się ciemna toń jeziora. Niedobrze.

\- Kiedy ty i twój kolega pojawiliście się w barze nie przestraszyłem się was - powiedział barman. - Ale potem zacząłeś myszkować i zdałem sobie sprawę, jacy jesteście niebezpieczni.

\- Jedno mnie zastanawia. - Teraz, kiedy miał już pewność, że to kelpie, nie zamierzał dalej udawać głupka. - Czemu nie jesteś jakąś piękną laseczką?

\- Barman wzbudza większe zaufanie - wyjaśnił i na oczach Deana przybrał postać kobiety, która wyglądała jak modelka z najlepszych magazynów o modzie. - Potem wystarczy już tylko przemienić się w kobietę i zaciągnąć ich nad jezioro.

\- Własnym samochodem - dodał Dean.

\- Na brzegu nie zostaje wtedy żaden ślad. - Kelpie zatrzymała się kilka kroków przed Deanem. - Niestety zepsuł mi się ostatnio i musiałem improwizować.

\- Muszę przyznać, ta przemiana, to niezła sztuczka - powiedział Dean. - Ale mógłbyś być ładniejszy.

Kelpie przed nim nagle znów zaczęła się przeobrażać. Skóra zrobiła się zielona i oślizgła, włosy zamieniły się w żółte, przypominające trzcinę strąki. Twarz także zaczęła się zmieniać. Wydłużyła się nieco, by upodobnić się do głowy konia, oczy zrobiły się białe, a ogromne końskie zęby nie mieściły się dalej w ustach. Kelpie zawyła i było to jedyne ostrzeżenie przed atakiem. Skoczyła na Deana, który szybko wyciągnął nóż i dźgnął nim potwora. Ostrze chybiło i trafiło w płuco, z którego zaczęła wypływać ta sama śmierdząca woda, którą znaleźli w samochodzie ofiary.

Nim Dean zdołał wyciągnąć nóż, kelpie złapała go pazurami i pchnęła w stronę jeziora. W ostatniej chwili wziął głęboki wdech po czym oboje wpadli do mętnej, lodowatej wody. Nic nie widział, ale potwór był przed nim, starał się go więc znów dźgnąć nożem, który w końcu udało mu się wyciągnąć. Woda jednak ograniczała jego ruchy, a kelpie miała przewagę i gdy wymierzył cios, bestia umknęła mu z łatwością, opłynęła go i złapała od tyłu w kleszcze, nie pozwalając mu poruszyć rękoma. Dean szamotał się, usiłując się uwolnić, ale był trzymany zbyt mocno, w dodatku tracił powietrze, które w postaci bąbelków umykało w górę. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać, nie da się utopić. Wytężył wszystkie swoje siły, machał nogami, odrzucał głowę do tyłu, by walnąć potwora. Gdy poczuł jak trafia potylicą w coś twardego, wiedział już, że trafił w paskudny pysk kelpie, która nieco rozluźniła uścisk. Zęby to najwyraźniej jej słaby punkt.

Dean wykorzystał chwilową dekoncentrację potwora i obrócił się, znów mierząc nożem w serce. Kelpie doszła jednak do siebie szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Zatrzymała jego atak i wykręciła jego rękę tak, że rozluźnił palce wokół rękojeści noża, który utonął w odmętach jeziora. Dean był teraz całkowicie bezbronny, a płuca powoli zapełniały się wodą.

Kelpie popchnęła go w stronę dna, przerażony Dean zaczął rozglądać się za nożem, ale jedyne co znalazł to kości wystające z mułu. To był ten moment. Zginie i dołączy do tych wszystkich nieszczęśników. Nie mógł się ruszyć, by jeszcze się bronić. Brakowało mu tlenu, a kończyny sztywniały z zimna. Jedyna widoczność, jaką miał, też zanikała, robiło mu się ciemno przed oczami w zastraszającym tempie. Miał potwora tuż przed swoją twarzą, ale coraz gorzej go widział. Nagle ten obrzydliwy łeb zniknął, a chwilę później Dean poczuł potworny ból w ramieniu.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, otworzył usta chcąc krzyknąć, co tylko przyspieszyło cały proces tonięcia. Płuca paliły go, jakby w środku znajdowały się rozżarzone węgle, nie czuł nic innego poza tym potwornym, palącym bólem. Wszystko w jego polu widzenia zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej czarne, ale zdołał jeszcze zobaczyć ogromną czerwoną plamę. Krew zabarwiała wodę. Jego krew.

Potwór uniósł głowę i Dean zauważył pomiędzy jego zębami kawałek mięsa, a także fragment ubrania, które bestia powoli przeżuwała.

Cas, pomóż, poprosił zdesperowany.

Był już na granicy utraty przytomności, gdy kelpie została od niego odciągnięta, a zaraz potem poczuł dotyk na lewym ramieniu i szarpnięcie. Tym razem to nie było ugryzienie, był wyciągany na powierzchnie. Castiel.

Anioł wypłynął z nim na powierzchnię i bez żadnego problemu wrzucił go na molo. Dean padł na deski i zaczął wykasływać całą wodę, którą miał w płucach. Cała klatka piersiowa go bolała, wciąż nie mógł oddychać i przy każdej próbie wzięcia wdechu dusił się jeszcze bardziej. Castiel szybko temu zaradził dotykając go w miejscu, gdzie odczuwał największy ból. Cała woda momentalnie zniknęła, a płuca wypełniły się powietrzem tak gwałtownie, że Deanowi zakręciło się przez moment w głowie.

\- Daj mi zobaczyć swoje ramie - powiedział anioł.

Dean spojrzał w miejsce, w którym ugryzł go potwór. Gdy bolały go płuca, w ogóle nie czuł tego miejsca, ale teraz cały ból zaczął do niego wracać. Widział odsłoniętą kość i cieknącą niczym strumień krew. Jedno takie ugryzienie w szyje i byłby już martwy, a było blisko.

Castiel położył rękę na ranie, choć prawie ją zabrał, gdy Dean jęknął z bólu.

\- Gdzie kelpie? - zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy anioł go leczył.

\- W wodzie, nie miałem czasu jej załatwić. Myślałem tylko o uratowaniu ciebie.

Jak na zawołanie na molo wypełzła ta paskudna bestia i bez zastanowienia zaszarżowała na nich obu. Castiel podniósł się na nogi tak szybko, że Dean omal tego nie zauważył. Równie szybko zmaterializował w swojej dłoni anielskie ostrze i gdy kelpie rzuciła się na niego z pazurami, anioł przebił jej czaszkę jednym sprawnym uderzeniem. Coś wewnątrz potwora zabulgotało i po chwili z jego paszczy zaczęła wypływać woda.

Castiel odepchnął od siebie truchło i na powrót przykucnął przy Deanie, gdzie dokończył leczenie.

\- To trochę potrwa - wyjaśnił.

Dean przytaknął i obserwował, jak kawałek po kawałku partner odbudowuje mu kawałek ciała. Gdy skończył, po wszystkim nie było nawet blizny.

\- Usłyszałeś moją modlitwę - powiedział do anioła.

\- I tak i nie. Przyszedłem tu, bo cię szukałem, dowiedziałem się, kto jest kelpie. Gdy tu przybyłem, zobaczyłem jak wpadasz z tym potworem do wody i skoczyłem za wami. Wtedy usłyszałem twoją modlitwę.

\- Nie mogłeś się zorientować kto to wcześniej? - spytał z pretensją i położył się na molo. Ból może zniknął, ale nadal było mu zimno i był potwornie wyczerpany.

\- Nie mogłeś pomodlić się wcześniej? - odparł Castiel.

\- Wpadłem w panikę - przyznał. Jak przypomniał sobie tę potworną ciemność na dnie jeziora, to dostawał dreszczy silniejszych od tych powodowanych zimnem. - Nigdy więcej nie pójdę pływać. Dobrze, że nie mamy w domu wanny.

\- Nie możesz pozwolić, by strach cię ograniczał, Dean. Pójdziemy razem na basen i zastąpimy ten dzień jakimiś przyjemniejszymi wspomnieniami.

\- Dobra - zgodził się, ponownie siadając. - Ale najpierw pójdziemy się napić.

\- Oczywiście.

Dean spojrzał w stronę ciała kelpie, z którego przestała już lecieć woda. Nieruchomo wyglądała jeszcze bardziej przerażająco niż żywa.

\- Musimy się pozbyć ciała, zanim ktoś je zobaczy - zauważył. Byli w dosyć odsłoniętym miejscu, każdy mógłby ich teraz zobaczyć, nawet jeśli było ciemno.

Castiel podniósł truchło i wrzucił je do jeziora, gdzie od razu zamieniło się w dziwną pianę przypominającą skrzek. Dean podszedł do partnera i przyjrzał mu się. Jego biała koszula była cała mokra i opinała go tam, gdzie trzeba. Może część wspomnień mogą zastąpić zaraz po powrocie do motelu.

\- Nieźle wyglądasz - skomentował niby to mimochodem.

Anioł odwrócił się do niego zaskoczony.

\- Możesz o tym nie myśleć choć przez moment?

\- Wcale o tym nie myślałem - zaprzeczył. - Chodź, wracajmy do motelu. A najlepiej do domu.

Wsiedli do Impali, rozkładając na fotelach koce i pojechali do motelu, gdzie wzięli szybki prysznic. Mało mieli przestrzeni, ale zmieścili się tam oboje, a Castiel zdołał mu nawet obciągnąć.

Po wymeldowaniu się wstąpili jeszcze na kawę i mogli jechać w drogę powrotną do domu, zostawiając miasteczko za sobą.


	21. Z innej perspektywy

Na lotnisku w Pradze przebywało wielu ludzi, gdy pewien mężczyzna przeszedł ostatnią kontrolę po wylądowaniu i mógł w końcu odebrać swój bagaż. Nie wyróżniał się z tłumu niczym szczególnym, był średniego wzrostu, z przylizanymi, czarnymi włosami, idealnie ogoloną twarzą i zielonymi oczami. Ubrany był w tani i źle dopasowany garnitur z nie rzucającym się w oczy szarym krawatem. Wyglądał nieco jak początkujący biznesmen spieszący się na spotkanie, bo co chwilę spoglądał na zegarek podczas czekania na bagaż.

Jego niewielka walizka w końcu się pojawiła. Zabrał ją i powolnym krokiem opuścił lotnisko, by następnie dostać się do taksówki. Na szczęście ze znalezieniem tej nie było żadnego problemu, były wszędzie i wystarczyło tylko wejść do tej, która była pusta i stała na poboczu. Posługując się płynnie językiem czeskim, mężczyzna podał taksówkarzowi adres i rozsiadł się wygodnie z tyłu wozu, obserwując przez okno mijana budynki i ludzi. Był wczesny ranek, mieszkańcy miasta spieszyli się do pracy, zabawnie było obserwować ich pośpiech. Omal nie przejechali przez to jednego Czecha, który wszedł im pod koła już po zmianie światła na czerwone. Kierowca taksówki przez następnych kilka minut narzekał na wszystkich przechodniów, nieudolnie próbując wciągnąć swojego klienta w rozmowę. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mu się to nie uda, zamilkł i podgłośnił radio, które jednak kilka sekund później przestało odbierać i emitowało wyłącznie trzaski. Mężczyzna na siedzeniu z tyłu odetchnął z ulgą.

Po dłuższej jeździe taksówka zatrzymała się przed niewysoką kamienicą, wcale jednak nie wyglądała ona na starą, wprost przeciwnie, pięknie ją odrestaurowano i sprawiała wrażenie miejsca dla bogaczy. Tak poniekąd było, gdyż w środku znajdowały się biura, a w nich ludzie różnych zawodów, wśród których prym wiedli prawnicy.

Mężczyzna zapłacił taksówkarzowi i wysiadł na zewnątrz, bez zwłoki kierując się do budynku. Krótka wycieczka po schodach zakończyła się na drugim piętrze. Wewnątrz budynek prezentował się bardziej nowocześnie, wyglądał jak przeniesiony z jakiegoś biurowca na Times Square.

Minąwszy po drodze kilku pracowników piętra, mężczyzna podszedł do biurka sekretarki, które stało zaraz przed szklanymi drzwiami, do których przymocowano tabliczkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem prezesa.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się z kobietą. - Jestem umówiony na spotkanie z prezesem Matejem Bolfem.

\- Nazwisko?

\- Moor, Anthony.

Sekretarka sprawdziła szybko w kalendarzu i gdy wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do mężczyzny.

\- Zaraz powiadomię pana Bolfa o pańskim przybyciu - powiedziała podnosząc słuchawkę telefonu. - Panie Bolf? Pan Moor do pana... W tej chwili, proszę pana.

Kobieta odłożyła słuchawkę i wstała od biurka, by podejść do drzwi gabinetu, które otworzyła przez Moorem.

\- Pan prezes pana przyjmie - poinformowała i odsunęła się.

\- Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna wszedł do środka, a sekretarka zamknęła za nim drzwi.

\- Panie Moor, cieszę się, że w końcu mogę pana poznać osobiście - powiedział mężczyzna, który właśnie wstał od swojego biurka. Pan Bolf z szerokim uśmiechem podał swojemu gościowi rękę. Moor uścisnął ją i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Ja również się cieszę.

Obaj mężczyźni usiedli i zabrali się do interesów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że miał pan przyjemny lot - powiedział pan Bolf i położył na biurku teczkę z dokumentami, które wyjął z zamykanej na klucz szuflady.

\- Byłem zmuszony do przesiadki w Barcelonie, ale nie było tak źle - wyznał. Moor był bardzo rozluźniony i swobodnie siedział na krześle, podczas gdy pan Bolf - pomimo profesjonalizmu - ledwo był w stanie wysiedzieć w miejscu. - Przez telefon wydawał się pan być bardzo... podekscytowany. Czy natrafiliśmy w końcu na odpowiedni trop?

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak - odpowiedział z duma pan Bolf i podał drugiemu mężczyźnie dokumenty. - Trudno stwierdzić autentyczność, ale moi ludzie przesłali mi to ostatnio, a ekspert powiedział, że wyglądają na prawdziwe.

Moor otworzył teczkę, w której oprócz dokumentów znajdowały się także zdjęcia symboli wyrytych na starych kamiennych ścianach. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się powstać w starożytnym Egipcie, ale znaczeniem nie pasowały do grobowca, w którym je zrobiono. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, czas również się nie zgadzał. Według eksperta symbole powstały około 30 roku naszej ery, podczas gdy grobowiec był dużo starszy, a spoczywający w nim faraon panował przed czasami Chrystusa. Grób wyglądał na nienaruszony, więc nie mogło być mowy o tym, że rysunki zostały zrobione dużo później przez jakiegoś rabusia, który opuszczając to miejsce postanowił się podpisać. Wszystko wskazywało więc na to, że znaleźli autentyk.

Na zdjęciach znajdywały się pojedyncze symbole, jak i całość wyryta na ścianie tuż przed wejściem do grobowca. Choć ekspert nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co oznaczają, co do jednego był pewny. To było ostrzeżenie. Stwierdził tak z powodu obecności dwóch węży, które rozpoczynały i kończyły cykl rysunków. Oprócz nich, na ścianie znajdywało się także pióro, sztylet, głowa kozła, grudka czegoś, co wyglądało jak piasek, oraz lew. Żadnych staroegipskich bóstwo, czy hieroglifów, tylko te niepowiązane ze sobą rysunki.

\- Wygląda na prawdziwe - przyznał Moor i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. - Gdzie teraz znajduje się ekipa archeologów?

\- W Kairze. Już prawie dokopali się do grobowca, przynajmniej tak twierdzą.

\- Doskonale. Musimy się tam udać jak najprędzej.

\- Teraz? - zdziwił się pan Bolf.

\- Oczywiście, nie ma co zwlekać. - Moor podniósł się ze swojego krzesła. - Skoro już niedługo zostanie otwarty grobowiec, chcę przy tym być.

\- Może powinien pan najpierw odpocząć - zaproponował pan Bolf. - Dopiero co pan przyleciał.

\- Nie mam na to czasu, mój pracodawca czeka na tę przesyłkę.

\- Cały czas mnie zastanawia, kim jest ten pana pracodawca.

\- Oh, to bardzo potężny człowiek. Ma bardzo poważne plany w Chicago, dlatego nie możemy zwlekać.

\- No dobrze - zgodził się pan Bolf. - Powiadomię tylko sekretarkę, by odwołała wszystkie moje spotkania na dzisiaj.

Niedługo później obaj mężczyźni byli już w samolocie, który miał ich zawieźć prosto do Kairu.

\- Co zamierza pan zrobić, gdy już znajdziemy zgubę? - zapytał pan Bolf. Razem z Moorem raczyli się drinkami podawanymi w pierwszej klasie.

\- Oddam mojemu pracodawcy. Będzie bardzo ucieszony.

\- To musi być naprawdę ważne dla niego, skoro tak mu się spieszy. Niech pan mi opowie coś więcej o tym przedmiocie, którego szukamy.

Moor zamyślił się, wpatrzony w mapę podróży, którą wyświetlały ekrany rozmieszczone w całym samolocie. Dopiero co wystartowali.

\- To bardzo cenny sztylet - odezwał się w końcu. - Na pewno pan zauważył, że znajduje się wśród rysunków.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Nie są one bez znaczenia, jak może się wydawać - wyjaśnił. - Przekazują bardzo prostą informację o tym, by nie wchodzić do środka i nie zabierać sztyletu, bo ten jest niezwykle niebezpieczny. Opowiadają też o jego poprzednim właścicielu, łowcy demonów. Stąd ta głowa kozła, lew zaś symbolizuje Boga. To, co wzięto za grudkę piachu, to w rzeczywistości sól, a pióro oznaczające anioły stanowi straszak. Do tego miejsca nie mogą zejść żadne plugawe istoty.

Pan Bolf zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Myśli pan, że nas tam wpuszczą? - zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Bez obaw, musielibyśmy być demonami, by bariera nas zatrzymała. Rozpoznaje ona święte istoty, ludzie się do nich zaliczają.

\- Skąd pan to wszystko wie?

\- Interesują się tym od dawna, ale tak naprawdę mój pracodawca wie o tym miejscu najwięcej.

\- Proszę opowiedzieć coś więcej o tym łowcy demonów - poprosił zainteresowany pan Bolf. - To z pewnością ciekawa historyjka i może umilić nam podróż.

\- Proszę bardzo.

***

Był środek nocy, dwóch mężczyzn wykorzystując wszechobecne cienie przemykało się kolejnymi ulicami miasta, by dotrzeć do domu stojącego na niewielkim wzgórzu. Wiedzieli, że jeśli zostaną zauważeni, to ich aresztują i stracą cenny pakunek, który ze sobą nieśli. Jeden z nich niósł go pod pachą, owinięty szczelnie w kilka tkanin. Ich przyjaciel liczył na nich, musieli się pospieszyć.

Zręcznie ominęli kolejny patrol i najciszej jak tylko się dało wspięli się na wzgórze, gdzie podeszli do domu od tyłu. Znajdowały się tam niewielkie drzwi, w które zastukali siedem razy. Po chwili otworzył im ich przyjaciel.

\- Nareszcie jesteście - powiedział z ulgą i odebrał od nich pakunek. - Mieliście jakieś kłopoty?

\- Na szczęście nie - wysapał jeden z mężczyzn. - Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, ale z tym będzie jeszcze lepiej - odpowiedział i rozwinął pakunek. Był to w całości wykonany ze złota sztylet z niewielkim rubinem umieszczonym w rękojeści. Kamień wyglądał jak naładowany energią, świecił się i pulsował, roztaczając wokół siebie niewielki blask. Mężczyzna szybko go zakrył, by nie przyciągać uwagi. - Dziękuje wam za pomoc, Kefaszu, Didymosie. Ale lepiej już wracajcie, zanim was aresztują.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Didymos. - Możemy się przydać.

\- Nie chcę was narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Wracajcie, przyjdę do was z samego rana.

Obaj mężczyźni przytaknęli i oddalili się szybko, a ich przyjaciel wrócił do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wewnątrz było ciemno, ale nieco światła dostawało się przez szparę w suficie. Na górę prowadziła drabina, a wejście zasłonięte było klapą. Mężczyzna wspiął się po szczeblach na górę i wszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia, które było już oświetlone przez palące się na około świece. Był to mały pokój, z niewielkim stołem ustawionym na środku, przy którym siedziała kobieta z kielichem trzymanym w dłoniach. Zapatrzona w jego zawartość uniosła głowę, gdy usłyszała otwieraną klapę.

\- Masz to? - zapytała przejęta i szybko podeszła do mężczyzny, który właśnie wspiął się na górę.

\- Tak - przytaknął i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie martw się.

Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy, ale po chwili spojrzeli w innym kierunku, gdy usłyszeli śmiech. Zaraz obok stołu, niedaleko miejsca, w którym siedziała przedtem kobieta, stał spętany mężczyzna. Znajdował się idealnie w środku rysunku pięcioramiennej gwiazdy i kilku symboli.

\- Prorok znalazł nową zabawkę? - spytał i przyjrzał im się z uśmiechem. - Nie radzisz sobie samemu, człowieczku?

\- Ten sztylet istnieje po to, by niszczyć takich jak wy - powiedział prorok i odszedł do kobiety, by stanąć bliżej spętanego, który nosił na sobie ślady tortur.

\- Równie efektywnie niszczy też was, wy mięsne worki - wysyczał więzień.

\- Nie mów tak o nas, ty potworze - powiedziała kobieta i bez zastanowienia wylała całą zawartość kielicha na mężczyznę, którego jedyna reakcją było potrząśnięcie głową, by pozbyć się z włosów kropelek wody.

\- Naprawdę myśleliście, że to zadziała? - spytał śmiejąc się. - Woda święcona mnie nie rani, nie jestem pierwszym lepszym demonem.

\- Ale to na ciebie zadziałał. - Prorok ponownie wyciągnął sztylet i rozciął nim swoją dłoń. Rubin na rękojeści zaświecił mocniej. - Przygotuj się, demonie.

Prorok złapał demona za brodę i przyłożył do jego ust krwawiącą dłoń, by mógł spić z niej krew. Przez cały czas szeptał słowa zaklęcia i z całej siły trzymał potwora, który mu się wyrywał.

\- Zapłacisz za to - powiedział demon, a jego usta były całe czerwone.

Prorok nic mu nie odpowiedział tylko usiadł do stołu, odkładając sztylet na blat. Teraz musiał czekać, by ponownie nakarmić demona krwią. Robił to już setki razy i za każdym razem ratował duszę tych żałosnych stworzeń. Tym razem nie będzie inaczej.

\- Co chcecie dzięki temu osiągnąć? - zapytał demon po jakimś czasie. - Co z tego, że uratujecie jedną duszę, skoro w tym samym czasie skorumpowane zostanie sto innych?

\- Nie zrozumiesz tego - odpowiedziała kobieta. - Tacy jak ty rozumieją tylko śmierć i zniszczenie.

\- My tylko robimy to, czego nauczyliśmy się jako ludzie. Uważacie się za lepszych od nas, ale prawda jest taka, że to nie my wyżynamy siebie nawzajem.

\- Milcz, demonie! - uniosła się.

\- Matko, proszę - odezwał się prorok. - On cię prowokuje, nie widzisz tego?

\- Słuchaj syna, kobieta - zadrwił demon. - Tak ci nakazuje religia, nie bądź bezczelna wobec Boga.

Kobieta wyglądała, jakby znów chciała coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się i tylko opuściła pokój, zostawiając syna z demonem, który roześmiał się głośno.

\- No cóż, zostaliśmy sami.

\- Tego właśnie chciałeś? - zapytał prorok wstając. - Moja matka i tak nie stanowiła dla ciebie żadnego zagrożenia. Po co chciałeś, żeby odeszła?

\- Chciałem porozmawiać w cztery oczy - odparł demon i spojrzał na sztylet, który prorok trzymał. - Słyszałem o tym. Stworzony z gwiazd, pokryty złotem i pobłogosławiony przez samego Mika'ela.

\- Nie mylisz się. Powstał specjalnie dla mnie. Gdy umrę, przekażę go mojemu następcy.

\- Potężna broń - przyznał demon, wciąż przyglądając się sztyletowi. - Na pewno ciężko ją dzierżyć zwykłemu człowiekowi, prawda?

\- Jest bardzo lekka. I skuteczna.

\- Jak na proroka jesteś wyjątkowo głupi. Naprawdę myślisz, że coś stworzonego przez anioły nadaje się dla ludzi?

\- Oni przekazali mi tą broń. Dopóki nie każą mi jej złożyć, będę ją dzierżyć choćby ciążyła mi w dłoni niczym głaz.

\- Godna pochwały postawa - zakpił demon. - Tak piękna broń... Chętnie sam bym ją posiadł.

\- Nie możesz, dopóki ja ją mam. - Prorok ponownie rozciął sobie dłoń i powtórzył rytuał. Demon znów próbował się uwolnić, ale zarówno liny jak i rysunek na podłodze trzymały go w miejscu.

Dokładnie co godzinę prorok powtarzał każdy krok. Podczas wschodu słońca zrobił to po raz kolejny i z każdym kolejnym razem demon rzucał się coraz gwałtowniej i wrzeszczał z bólu. Matka mężczyzny wróciła na górę, zaniepokojona krzykami.

\- Usłyszą go - powiedziała. - Czemu to jeszcze nie zadziałało?

\- To potężny demon - wyjaśnił prorok. Był blady i zmęczony po całej nocy karmienia demona swoją krwią. Musiał jednak wytrzymać, musiał dokończyć rytuał. - Niedługo powinien nastąpić koniec.

\- Jesteś głupcem, jeśli tak myślisz - odezwał się na powrót demon. Nie wyglądał lepiej od proroka, ale wciąż widać było jego potęgę, którą się szczycił. - Nie uda ci się twój mały rytuał, marnujesz tylko czas.

\- Mam go mnóstwo. Choćbym miał tu spędzić wiele dni, zniszczę cię raz na zawsze.

Demon warknął i spróbował zaatakować, wciąż jednak nie był w stanie się ruszyć.

\- Zabiję cię! - wykrzyczał. - Oboje! Wypruję wam wnętrzności i rozrzucę po całym mieście, a głowy zatknę na szczycie świątyni!

Nadeszła kolejna noc, a demon nadal nie był unicestwiony. Martwiło to proroka, który był coraz słabszy i praktycznie słaniał się na nogach. Nigdy wcześniej nie trwało to tak długo, czuł się jakby zanikało z niego życie. Jego matka pomagała mu jak mogła, karmiła go i poiła, ale to nic nie pomagało.

Prorok przystąpił do kolejnego karmienia, ale z chwilą gdy rozciął sobie dłoń, jego ciało przeniknęła niezwykle potężna siła, która zwaliła go z nóg. Zawył z bólu i czym prędzej odrzucił od siebie sztylet, padając na kolana tuż przed demonem.

\- Co się stało?! - Matka szybko podbiegła do syna i przyklęknęła przy nim.

\- Sztylet - wysapał prorok i spojrzał na broń. Leżała pod ścianą, a rubin świecił niczym słońce, jego blask nie palił ani nie oślepiał, było w nim jednak coś niepokojącego i złowrogiego. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z czymś podobnym, miał wrażenie jakby sam Szatan stał przed nim. - Coś jest nie tak, sztylet jest pełen przerażającej mocy.

Z trudem, ale o własnych siłach, prorok podniósł się i podszedł do sztyletu. Zabrał go szybko i zawinął w szmaty, w których go przeniesiono. Nie powstrzymało to blasku, ale musiało wystarczyć. Podał broń matce, która przytuliła go natychmiast do piersi.

\- Co mam z nim zrobić? - spytała przerażona.

\- Zanieś go do domu Kefasa - poprosił. - Niech go gdzieś ukryją, gdzieś daleko stąd. Stał się zbyt niebezpieczny.

\- A co z...

\- Idź, szybko - popędził ją zdesperowany.

Matka przytaknęła i wyszła, słyszał, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi na dole. Im dalej znajdowała się sztylet, tym lepiej się czuł. Nie rozumiał, co się stało, czemu nagle ostrze stało się takie potężne, ale wiedział, że nie może z niego dłużej korzystać. Demon miał rację.

Wciąż dysząc odwrócił się do niego, nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić ani powiedzieć, bo bestia chwyciła go za szyję i swoją nadludzka siłą uniosła nad ziemię.

\- I co teraz, wybrańcze? - zapytał demon z podłym uśmiechem. - Byłeś nieuważny. Niepotrzebnie krwawiłeś na pułapkę.

Prorok spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że linia została przerwana przez jego własną krew. Bez pułapki nic już nie mogło powstrzymać demona.

\- Jeszcze cię zniszczę, Azazelu - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Bez swojego sztyleciku? Wątpię. Jak myślisz, czy twoja matka zdąży go ukryć nim ją dopadnę?

\- Tak - odpowiedział pewny siebie. - Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Nie ważne jak mocno Azazel zaciskał palce na szyi proroka, ten wciąż recytował egzorcyzm aż w końcu demon nie był w stanie dalej się przed nimi bronić. Osłabiony krwią uciekł z pod postacią dymu, zostawiając proroka samego.

Mężczyzna padł na podłogę i zakasłał, nie mogąc złapać powietrza. Udało mu się, dał swojej matce czas, dzięki temu sztylet będzie bezpieczny, Azazel nie będzie wiedział, gdzie zostanie schowany.

Niedługo po uciecze demona, w domu pojawił się kolejny przyjaciel proroka. Miał ze sobą sztylet, który owinął dodatkowymi szmatami, tak że teraz nie widać było żadnego emitowanego przez niego światła.

\- Jeszua, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał podbiegając do przyjaciela.

\- Azazel uciekł - powiedział prorok. Znów zaczął odczuwać obecność sztyletu, z trudem był przytomny. - Ukryj sztylet, wywieź go z Judei.

\- Dokąd?

\- Nie dbam o to. Dopilnuj jednak, by był bezpieczny, by nikt prócz aniołów nie mógł się do niego dostać.

Mężczyzna przytaknął i wybiegł z domu, w myślach obrawszy już kierunek. Egipt. Wśród piasków pustyni sztylet będzie bezpieczny.

***

Po wylądowaniu w Kairze Moor i pan Bolf niezwłocznie udali się na miejsce wykopalisk. Grobowiec znajdował się daleko na pustyni, ale dotarli tam szybko dzięki helikopterowi. Już na miejscu Moor w końcu zgodził się na odpoczynek, na który nalegał pan Bolf, sam jednak nie był zmęczony.

Prace wykopaliskowe trwały nieprzerwanie, wejście do grobowca było na wyciągnięcie ręki, więc Moor popędził pracowników i ze zniecierpliwieniem obserwował ich pracę. Pan Bolf dołączył do niego po południu.

\- Gdy już dotrzemy do grobowca, będziemy musieli się rozstać - powiedział Czech. - To smutne, dawno nie miałem tak dobrego partnera biznesowego jak pan i pana pracodawca.

\- Bardzo nam pan pomógł - wyznał Moor. - Nigdy panu tego nie zapomnimy.

\- Nasza umowa wciąż jest aktualna, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. Dwa miliony zostaną przelane na pana konto, gdy tylko potwierdzimy obecność sztyletu w grobowcu.

Pan Bolf uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, jednak jego radość nie trwała długo. Do obozu przybyli żołnierze i powiedzieli im obu, że o północy kończy im się pozwolenie na wykopaliska. Gdy tak się stanie, wszyscy będą musieli przerwać prace, a grobowiec zostanie zamknięty.

\- Bez obaw, wykupimy kolejne pozwolenie - uspokajał go pan Bolf.

Moor jednak nie był spokojny, potrzebował tego sztyletu jak najszybciej.

\- Nie mam tyle czasu. Mój pracodawca urwie mi łeb, jeśli się nie pospieszę, następny partner biznesowy już czeka.

\- Nic na to nie poradzimy, jeśli zamkną wykopaliska. Z władzami Kairu nie ma co dyskutować.

\- To sprawa życia lub śmierci, zdobędę ten sztylet choćby nie wiem co.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie sugeruje pan nic nielegalnego?

Moor nie odpowiedział. Z każdą godziną był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, żołnierze niemalże dyszeli mu w kark, gotowi w każdej chwili pogrozić im wszystkim bronią i aresztem. Nawet pan Bolf zaczął się denerwować, gdy dalej nie otrzymywali informacji o dokopaniu się do grobowca.

W końcu na godzinę przed północą ludzie pracujący przy wykopaliskach wydali z siebie radosny okrzyk. Moor czym prędzej popędził do nich i przecisnął się do drzwi grobowca. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, oto przed jego oczami znajdywało się zapieczętowane wejście. Wystarczyło je teraz tylko otworzyć.

Bez czekania na specjalistów, Moor oraz pan Bolf, który go dogonił, otworzyli wejście. Ze środka buchnęło gorące powietrze, Czech cofnął się się, ale drugi mężczyzna nie zwrócił na to uwagi tylko wszedł do środka.

\- Niech pan zaczeka. - Pan Bolf zasłonił usta i nos chusteczką i również wkroczył do grobowca. Jak na miejsce spoczynku faraona nie wyglądał zbyt imponująco, nie było w nim żadnych skarbów, był też niezwykle mały, można się było doliczyć tylko trzech komór. W jednej z nich był Moor, stał przed niewielką wnęką w ścianie, gdzie leżał mały tobołek. W kącie komory leżały kości, które najpewniej nie były ruszane przez stulecia. Na pewno nie były to kości faraona.

Pan Bolf podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się z błyskiem w oku zawiniątku.

\- To on? - zapytał zdumiony. - Sztylet?

Moor ostrożnie rozwinął tobołek, szmaty rwały mu się w dłoniach, ale nie zawracał na to uwagi. Bardzo szybko przez tkaniny zaczęło przenikać jasne, czerwone światło. Pan Bolf westchnął zaskoczony.

\- Myślałem, że to tylko część legendy - powiedział.

\- To nie legenda - powiedział Moor i całkowicie odsłonił sztylet. Był piękny i ani trochę nie wyglądał, jakby przeleżał w tym grobowcu setki lat. Rubin lśnił pełnią mocy, a jego blask odbijał się od złotego ostrza.

\- Musi być warty fortunę. - Pan Bolf miał ochotę dotknąć tego wspaniałego skarbu, ale Moor był szybszy i wziął go z delikatnością do ręki. - Skoro mowa o pieniądzach, czas na moją zapłatę.

\- Ach tak. - Moor był całkowicie zapatrzony w sztylet i przez moment zapomniał, że nie jest w grobowcu sam. - Już płacę.

Moor sięgnął po komórkę, ale chwilę potem z nadludzką szybkością złapał pana Bolfa za głowę i skręcił mu kark, ani na chwilę nie wypuszczając sztyletu z ręki.

\- Jesteśmy kwita - powiedział i zniknął trzepocząc skrzydłami.


	22. Wróćcie do domu

Kolejny nudny dzień, kolejna bezproduktywność w biurze. Dean odchylając się w krześle westchnął i spojrzał w sufit. Nienawidził siedzieć na dupie i nic nie robić, przynajmniej przez większość czasu, a jak zwykle został do tego zmuszony przez pracę. Bobby nie miał dla nich żadnej nowej sprawy. Albo miał, ale ponieważ od polowania na kelpie minął zaledwie jeden dzień, to chciał im dać odpocząć. To było miłe z jego strony, ale Deana rozpierała energia i wolałby być teraz w terenie, nawet jeśli tylko w Chicago. O ile nie wspominał tej sprawy dobrze, to trochę tęsknił za powrotem do miasta, by zaraz potem wziąć się znowu za szukanie wampira. Teraz na głowie byli Abaddon i Asariel, ale to była inna skala problemu. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że mogli zaatakować także poza Wietrznym Miastem, co w przypadku pijawek nigdy nie było opcją.

\- Nudzę się - poskarżył się Castielowi, który siedział przy swoim biurku.

Anioł miał zupełnie inne podejście do tego dnia niż on. Nie przeszkadzał mu czas wolny, bo dla niego był to niezwykle krótki okres, pewnie nawet go nie odczuwał, a już na pewno nie w takim stopniu jak Dean. Poza tym był bardziej cierpliwy, więc zamiast marudzić i narzekać na brak zajęcia, zajmował się po prostu swoimi bibelotami na biurku. Nawet coś tak prostego potrafiło go zająć na całe godziny. Dean czasem mu tego zazdrościł. Też by czasem chciał odciąć się od świata i nie odczuwać przemijającego czasu. Pewnie nawet mu się to niekiedy udawało, ale nie w takim stopniu. U Castiela występował jakiś wyższy poziom wyjebania. Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, Dean nigdy nie mógłby osiągnąć tego samego. Głównie dlatego, bo w przeciwieństwie do partnera nie mógł ignorować podstawowych potrzeb fizjologicznych. Mógł ignorować cały świat jak on, ale koniec końców i tak wszystko skończy się w chwili, gdy będzie się musiał wysikać. Bycie człowiekiem ssało.

\- Hej, słyszysz mnie? - spróbował znowu, gdy anioł mu nie odpowiedział.

\- Tak, Dean, słyszę cię doskonale - powiedział Castiel, ale nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku. Był zbyt zajęty ustawianiem co do centymetra swojego posążka dziwnego zwierzęcia. Wyglądało trochę jak jakaś antylopa, ale Dean nie był zoologiem, nie znał się.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś za pierwszym razem - zauważył, przyglądając się partnerowi. Jego obsesja na punkcie idealności była nieco dziwna. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy Castiel nie ma autyzmu. Czy anioły w ogóle mogły mieć autyzm? Na pewno wyjaśniałoby to maniakalne próby ułożenia wszystkich swoich rzeczy w idealnym porządku. Płyt czy książek Deana nie ruszał, ale swoje graty? Układał tylko w sobie znanej kolejności, choć też nie zawsze, więc może jednak to nie był autyzm czy nerwica natręctw tylko od czasu do czasu nachodziło go, by być pedantycznym aż do bólu. Nawet pasowało to do aniołów, które przecież ciągle były poddawane musztrze. Wprowadzenie tego do codziennego życia pewnie nie było dla nich niczym dziwnym.

\- Nauczyłem się ignorować twoje marudzenie - przyznał Castiel i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował olewanie go.

\- Hej, nie ignoruj mnie. - Dean bez większego zastanowienia sięgnął po czysta kartkę, złożył ją w kulkę i rzucił w stronę anioł. Trafił idealnie, ale po Castielu spłynęło to jak po kaczce. Cóż, przynajmniej znalazło się zajęcie zabijające nudę.

Po kilku minutach na podłodze wokół anioła leżało około dwudziestu papierowych kulek, a drugie tyle Dean miał zamiar jeszcze zrobić, jeśli zaraz ktoś do niego nie zadzwoni - najlepiej Crowley - i nie da mu roboty. Wziął kolejny pocisk i z językiem na wierzchu wycelował w anioła. Zawsze starał się trafić w głowę, za to było najwięcej, bo dziesięć, punktów. Ramię dawało pięć, biurko trzy, za pudło nie dostawał nic. Póki co miał sto szesnaście punktów, a chciał dobić przynajmniej do dwustu.

Po silnym zamachu kulka poszybowała przez biuro i trafiła Castiela w kark, który akurat był dobrze odsłonięty. Sześć i pół, żeby być sprawiedliwym.

Szykował się do kolejnego rzutu, gdy w końcu zadzwoniła jego komórka. To oznaczało, że to raczej nie Bobby, inaczej dzwoniłby na biurowy. Czyżby Crowley? Znalazł już Abaddon?

Po podniesieniu komórki szybko okazało się, że to żaden z nich, tylko Mary. Pewnie dzwoniła pogadać. Lepsze to niż nic, dawno z nią nie rozmawiał.

Z uśmiechem Dean odłożył papier i odebrał telefon.

\- Cześć, mamo - przywitał się. Jego dobry humor zniknął bardzo szybko.

\- Dean, musisz wrócić do domu - powiedziała, a po jej głosie nie trudno się było domyślić, że płakała. Natychmiast go to zaniepokoiło.

\- Mamo? Co się stało?

Usłyszał jej łkanie i jak pociągnięcie nosem. W tle słyszał też innych ludzi, całkiem sporo. Była na mieście? Ranna? Tyle rzeczy mogło się wydarzyć, a on był tak daleko.

\- John miał wypadek - wyjaśniła Mary. Ciężko było ją zrozumieć, bo bardzo ciężko oddychała i była zapłakana.

\- Nic mu nie jest? - Głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że coś mu jest, inaczej mama tak by nie panikowała. Była twarda, musiało się stać coś naprawdę poważnego, jeśli tak się załamała. - Co się stało?

\- Miał zawał - wydusiła z siebie. - Bardzo poważny.

Dean poczuł się, jakby ktoś mu przywalił w brzuch, bardzo mocno, a potem doprawił kopem w głowę. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i prawie nie zauważył, jak Castiel zmartwiony podnosi się ze swojego miejsca i do niego podchodzi.

\- Dean - kontynuowała mama, gdy się nie odezwał - ty i Sam musicie wrócić do domu.

\- Czy on wie? - zapytał Dean. Castiel stał już obok i trzymał go za rękę.

\- Zadzwoniłam prosto do ciebie, jestem teraz w szpitalu - wyjaśniła Mary. To stąd te hałasy. - Dean, powiedz mi proszę, że jesteście obaj w Chicago. Nic mi nie mówią na temat stanu waszego ojca, musicie tu przyjechać na wypadek...

\- Nie kończ - poprosił ją. Głos jej się prawie załamał pod koniec, dobrze wiedział, co chciała powiedzieć. - Z tatą będzie okej, na pewno. Ja i Sam już jedziemy, dobra? Przyjedziemy prosto do szpitala, nie ruszaj się stamtąd.

\- Dobrze - zgodziła się. Trochę ją jego słowa uspokoiły, chciałby to samo powiedzieć o sobie. Był pewny, że Castiel mógł wyczuć, jak drżą mu dłonie. - Jestem w szpitalu świętej Marii.

Mama się rozłączyła, a on nie zwlekając poderwał się z fotela i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, a w pierwszej kolejności wziął kluczyki.

\- Cas, muszę jechać do mamy - wyjaśnił prędko. Bardzo chciał poprosić anioła, by przeniósł jego i Sama jak najszybciej do Madison, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Chciał wspierać mamę i dowiedzieć się dokładnie, w jakim stanie jest John, ale byli za daleko, by przyjazd w kilka minut był wiarygodny.

\- Co się stało? - Anioł był równie zmartwiony, co on, ale zachowywał spokój.

\- Mój ojciec miał zawał serca - wyjaśnił szybko. Był już przy drzwiach, gotowy w każdej chwili przez nie przejść. - Muszę pójść po Sama, a potem jechać do Madison.

\- Jadę z tobą - zaoferował.

\- Zostań, załatw mi wolne u Bobby'ego. - Doceniał fakt, że Castiel chciał z nim być, ale ktoś musiał zostać w Chicago i czekać na telefon od Crowleya. Z Gadreelem i Garthem na pustkowiu zostawał tylko Castiel do tej roboty. - Jak zadzwoni Crowley, to wtedy możesz do mnie dołączyć.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź anioła tylko czym prędzej opuścił biuro, wybierając w komórce numer do Sama.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - zapytał, gdy tylko brat odebrał. Nie pozwolił mu się nawet przywitać.

\- Na drugim piętrze, a co?

\- Spotkajmy się przy Impali. - Nie miał czasu na wyjaśnienia, wolał to zrobić w czasie jazdy. O ile w ogóle mógł prowadzić. Może nie powinien nic mówić Samowi i pozwolić jemu zawieść ich na miejsce.

Brat, co nie dziwne, czekał na niego tak jak go o to prosił. Dean bez słowa wsiadł do auta, wskazując też na miejsce pasażera. Sam załapał o co mu chodzi.

\- Dean, co się do cholery stało? Wyglądasz jak upiór i ręce ci drżą. - Dean spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które pomimo ściskania z całej siły kierownicy Impali i tak podrygiwały.

\- Jedziemy do domu.

\- Czyjego?

\- Naszego, w Madison. - Wyjechał na ulicę, wpychając się bez ostrzeżenia przed inny samochód. Sam omal nie przyrżnął głową w szybę.

\- Dean! Opanuj się.

Nie potrafił. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, ale nie był teraz w stanie. Jazda powinna mu pomóc, jak tylko znajdą się na autostradzie, to nieco się zrelaksuje, choć nie na tyle, by zapomnieć, że jego ojciec leży właśnie w szpitalu i może w każdej chwili umrzeć.  
\- Tata miał zawał. - Nie planował tego powiedzieć w ten sposób, tego tylko brakowało, by jeszcze Sam panikował.  
Zerknął na brata, który wpatrywał się w niego jakby próbował ustalić, czy to co przed chwilą usłyszał to nie jakiś głupi żart. Dean praktycznie widział jak szare komórki w jego głowie pracują, by przetworzyć tę informację i stwierdzić jej autentyczność. Gdyby świat działał jak ten w kreskówkach, zapaliłaby się nad nim żarówka dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której zszokowany otworzył szerzej oczy, a szczęka niemal opadła mu do ziemi.  
\- Nic mu nie jest? - zapytał.  
\- Mama nic nie wie, nie chcą jej powiedzieć. Poprosiła, żebyśmy przyjechali. - Wziął kolejny ostry zakręt, ponieważ Sam nie miał zapiętych pasów, zarzuciło go jak szmacianą lalką.  
\- Dean, zjedź na pobocze - poprosił go brat, trzymając się mocno drzwi auta.  
\- Nie ma mowy. - Czyżby Sam nie chciał jechać z nim? Niemożliwe, mama chciała ich obu obok siebie, nie mógł tak po prostu jej odmówić, nie w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Zjedź na pobocze - powtórzył, tym razem z większym naciskiem.  
Zawahał się, ale w końcu uległ bratu i zwolnił, po chwili zatrzymując przy chodniku.  
\- Wysiadaj - powiedział Sam i też opuścił Impalę.  
\- Co ty chcesz...  
Nie zdążył dokończyć, Sam obszedł samochód i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wywlókł Dean za środka, zajmując jego miejsce za kierownicą.  
\- Nie możesz teraz prowadzić, zabijesz nas - wyjaśnił mu brat, gdy przyglądał się temu ze zdumieniem. Przechodnie na ulicy także się na nich patrzyli. - Wsiadaj.  
\- Jeszcze chwilę temu kazałeś mi wysiadać. - Coś w tym krótkim, niezbędnym spięciu sprawiło, że z Deana uleciała nerwowość i pewnie byłby teraz w stanie kontynuować jazdę, ale postanowił nie kłócić się z bratem. W takim stanie był naprawdę przerażający.  
Sam wrócił do ruchu ulicznego, zrobił to szybko, ale dużo mniej gwałtowniej, jego jazda była zdecydowanie bardziej spokojniejsza. Skupiony wpatrywał się w drogę przed sobą, jedną ręką trzymał kierownicę, a drugą wsadził do kieszeni spodni. Wyciągnął z niej komórkę, którą rzucił Deanowi.  
\- Zadzwoń do Sary, muszę jej powiedzieć, że nie wrócę do domu.  
Przez to, że nie mieszkali już ze sobą Dean całkiem zapomniał, jak władczy potrafi być jego brat. Z poczciwego faceta o szczenięcych oczkach w jednej chwili zmienił się w coś na wzór maszyny skupionej tylko na swoim zadaniu. Pieprzony Terminator, pomyślał Dean, wybierając numer do Sary. Na wszelki wypadek nastawił na głośnomówiący, by Sam miał wolne ręce.

\- Sam?

\- Hej, skarbie - przywitał się łagodnym głosem Sam. Jak on mógł tak szybko zmieniać nastawienie?

\- Wszystko w porządku? Brzmisz dziwnie. - Jednak nie był na tyle dobry, by ukryć wszystko przed Sarą.

\- Nie bardzo. Jadę właśnie z Deanem do Madison, mój ojciec jest w szpitalu.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku? - zaniepokoiła się Sara. Bardzo polubiła Johna już podczas pierwszego spotkania.

\- Nie wiemy, dlatego jedziemy do mamy. Zadzwonię jeszcze do ciebie na miejscu, dobrze?

\- Może mogę pomóc?

\- Na razie zostań w domu - poprosił ją Sam. - Ale dziękuję.

\- Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, to dzwońcie.

\- Okej - obiecał i pierwszy raz odkąd wsiadł do Impali, spojrzał w innym kierunku niż droga, tak jakby mógł teraz zobaczyć Sarę zamiast telefonu. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. Trzymajcie się. Obaj.

\- Dzięki, Sara - powiedział Dean.

Rozłączyli się oboje, telefon Sama wylądował w schowku wraz z kasetami, a bracia w milczeniu kontynuowali jazdę. Przynajmniej do chwili.

\- Ty też kazałeś Castielowi zostać, prawda? - zapytał Sam.

\- Ktoś musi być w mieście na wypadek, gdyby Crowley zadzwonił - wyjaśnił choć bardzo by chciał, by anioł był teraz z nimi.

\- Zgodziłbym się na pomoc Sary, gdyby nie była w ciąży. Nie chcę, żeby za bardzo się stresowała.

\- To twarda babka.

\- Każdy ma swój limit.

\- Taa.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu tata dostał zawału - przyznał Sam. - Je zdrowo, nawet po odejściu z FBI dalej trenował, by utrzymać formę, nigdy poważnie nie chorował. Czemu teraz?

Dean nie miał pojęcia. Ojciec zawsze wydawał mu się być postacią nie do ruszenia. Jako dzieciak widział go nawet jako bohatera, jego własnego Kapitana Amerykę. Był twardy, nic nie mogło go zatrzymać, zwłaszcza jakaś głupia choroba. A teraz zdradziło go jego własne ciało. John zawsze prędzej spodziewał się śmierci od kuli, zarówno w trakcie jak i po zakończeniu kariery. Żadnemu z nich nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że jeśli kiedyś wyląduje w szpitalu, to chorując na serce, a nie po to, by wyjąć z ciała pocisk wystrzelony przez inna osobę. Cały jego pogląd na ojca nagle mu się zwalił i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zdał sobie sprawę, że może go stracić.

Sam dowiózł ich prosto pod szpital, pamiętali go z czasów dzieciństwa. Niestrzeżony parking nadawał się idealnie do zabawy w berka, przychodzili tutaj nawet całą paczką. Teraz do końca życia będzie im się źle kojarzył.

Weszli do środka, a Dean od razu zadzwonił do mamy, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie ją znaleźć. Sam w tym czasie dotarł do windy, która akurat przyjechała. Przytrzymał drzwi, by nie mogła znowu odjechać, dopóki do niej nie wsiądą.

\- Mamo, jesteśmy w szpitalu, gdzie jest tata? - zapytał Dean. Serce mu waliło jak oszalałe, miał wrażenie, że zaraz sam wyląduje na oddziel kardiologiczny.

\- Dzięki Bogu - odetchnęła z ulgą Mary. - Czwarte piętro, zaraz po wyjściu z windy skręćcie na prawo.

\- Zaraz tam będziemy - obiecał.

Gdy tylko Sam zobaczył, że już do niego idzie, natychmiast wsiadł do windy. Dean dołączył do niego i wcisnął guzik czwartego piętra. Jazda na górę dłużyła im się gorzej, niż ta samochodem, jak na złość zatrzymywali się na każdym piętrze, bo inni ludzie też chcieli się dostać na inne piętra. W końcu jednak zatrzymali się na czwartym i ignorując oburzenie ludzi przed nimi, gdy się przez nich przecisnęli do wyjścia, ruszyli czym prędzej do mamy.

Dean zobaczył ją już z daleka, nie było zresztą trudno, rozpoznałby ją wszędzie, nie ważne w jak wielkim tłumie, a teraz stała sama i nerwowo spoglądała w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, przez które przejść mogli tylko pracownicy szpitala.

\- Mamo! - zawołał i razem z Samem podbiegł do niej.

Gdy tylko ich zobaczyła, wyglądało to jakby ktoś właśnie zdjął z jej ramion wielki ciężar. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak ciężko jej musiało być przez tych kilka godzin czekania w samotności na jakieś wieści. Nikt nie był obok, by podtrzymać ją jakoś na duchu. Teraz byli tu obaj i tylko na obecności nie zaprzestali. Sam był pierwszym, który zgarnął ją w swoje ramiona. Wyglądała przy nim na kruszynę, zawsze tak było, ale nigdy w takim stopniu. Widać było po niej cały ten stres, zwłaszcza na twarzy i po oczach, które nie błyszczały jak zwykle. Do szpitala musiała przyjechać prosto z pracy, bo wciąż miała na sobie swoją sukienkę i fartuch, w których pracowała w knajpie. Czy tata też był w pracy, gdy dostał zawału?

\- Jak to dobrze, że jesteście - powiedziała, a jej głos był nieco przytłumiony, bo wtulona była w pierś Sama, który gładził ją po plecach. Dean też chciał jej okazać wsparcie, chciał ją przytulić i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ale nie chciał robić scen. Choć wątpił, że troje krewnych rozpaczających w poczekalni było niecodziennym widokiem.

\- Gdzie jest tata? - zapytał. Musiał go zobaczyć i na własne oczy się przekonać, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, zwłaszcza że nic jeszcze nie wiedzieli.

Mary odsunęła się od Sama i uścisnęła teraz jego. Dean od razu poczuł się lepiej mogąc otrzymać wsparcie i podzielić się własnym.

\- Lekarze wciąż przy nim są - wyjaśniła im. - Nie rozumiem, czemu to tak długo trwa, przywieźli go ponad cztery godziny temu.

\- Co się w ogóle stało? - chciał wiedzieć Sam.

\- Byłam w pracy, kiedy zadzwonił do mnie Mike z warsztatu. Powiedział, że John nie czuje się najlepiej. Poprosiłam go, żeby zawiózł go do domu i poprosił naszą sąsiadkę o obserwowanie go. Zgodził się i rozłączył, ale zaraz potem znów zadzwonił i powiedział, że wiezie Johna do szpitala, bo chyba ma zawał. Powiedziałam o tym szefowi i natychmiast przyjechałam do szpitala. Jeszcze go nawet nie widziałam, a Mike powiedział mi tylko, że wasz ojciec rzeczywiście miał zawał i to bardzo poważny.

\- Dlaczego te dupki nie chcą nic powiedzieć? - wściekł się Dean. - Jak mogą pozwalać, żeby rodzina się tak martwiła?

\- Próbowałam z nimi rozmawiać, ale wszyscy mnie zbywają. - Do oczu Mary napłynęły łzy. - Obawiam się najgorszego.

\- Niepotrzebnie - uspokoił ją Sam i spojrzał na Deana. - Powinnaś usiąść, nie wyglądasz dobrze.

Mama przytaknęła nerwowo i dała się poprowadzić do ławki, która stała pod jedną ze ścian. Bracia posadzili ją na niej i usiedli po obu stronach, łapiąc ją za rękę. Musieli czekać, nie mieli innego wyjścia choć obaj mieli jednakowo wielką ochotę, by się awanturować i żądać jakichś informacji. Zasługiwali na nie, zamiast tego kazali im siedzieć w niepewności. Z tych nerwów Dean zaczął poruszać nogą w górę i w dół, rozglądając się przy tym bez celu po poczekalni. Nie znosił czekać, gdyby mógł, wpadłby do miejsca, w którym trzymali Johna, żeby osobiście wycisnąć z nich wszystkie odpowiedzi.

Uspokoiła go dopiero Mary, która położyła mu rękę na podskakującym kolanie. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przestał ją trzymać za dłoń tak jak Sam.

\- Gdzie Castiel? - zapytała. Chciała odciągnąć jego myśli od chorego Johna. To nie tak powinno wyglądać, to on powinien zajmować rozmową ją.

\- Kazałem mu zostać w Chicago - odpowiedział, znów łapiąc Mary za rękę. - Ma robotę.

\- A Sara? - Odwróciła się do Sama. - Mam nadzieję, że nie przywiozłeś jej ze sobą.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zapewnił. - Chciała, ale to nie bardzo wskazane w jej stanie.

\- Cieszę się, że zamierzacie się pobrać - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Wasz ojciec pewnie się rozpłacze, ale ze wszystkich sił będzie potem temu zaprzeczał. Trzeba go będzie nagrać na kamerę, żeby mieć dowód.

Bracia zaśmiali się. Nadal byli w zdenerwowani i przerażeni, ale teraz gdy byli razem było dużo łatwiej myśleć pozytywnie. Tak, John bez wątpienia się wzruszy na ślubie. A gdy pierwszy raz weźmie na ręce wnuka lub wnuczkę, to całkiem się rozklei.

\- Teraz tylko trzeba czekać na ciebie i Casa - zwróciła się ponownie do Deana.

\- Nie zamierzam wychodzić za mąż, mamo.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Dla Castiela ślub pewnie był bez znaczenia, a jemu nie był aż tak potrzebny, by na niego nalegać. Niech inny biorą śluby, skoro Illinois wywalczyło do tego prawa.

Siedzieli w poczekalni jeszcze godzinę, nim w końcu ktoś do nich wyszedł. Nie czekali, aż lekarz do nich podejdzie, sami to zrobili.

\- Co z moim mężem? - zapytała szybko Mary. Nadal trzymała swoich synów za ręce.

\- Nie mam dobrych wieści - powiedział łagodnie. - Zawał był rozległy, udało nam się ocalić część mięśnia sercowego, nie obumarł, ale w wielu miejscach nam się to nie udało. Pani mąż jest aktualnie nieprzytomny, wprowadziliśmy go w stan śpiączki. Gdy jego stan się poprawi, zaczniemy go wybudzać.

\- Możemy go zobaczyć? - spytał Sam.

\- Tak, ale pojedynczo i na krótko.

Bracia pozwolili, by mama weszła pierwsza. Ubrana w szpitalne łachy weszła do środka i siedziała przy ojcu pięć minut. Widać ją było przez szybę w drzwiach, znów płakała, ale cicho, spływały jej tylko łzy po policzkach.

Dean był następny. W takich samych ubraniach ochronnych co matka przeszedł przez próg, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W końcu mógł dokładnie zobaczyć Johna i aż ścisnęło go w żołądku na jego widok. Był cały blady, zupełnie jak prześcieradło, na którym leżał. Podpięto go do różnych urządzeń, ale oddychał samodzielnie. Mimo to nie wyglądał, jakby miał przeżyć, wprost przeciwnie, jakby nawet najmniejszy dotyk miał go złamać w pół. John to zawsze był kawał chłopa, Dean wiedział to od dziecka, gdy ojciec górował nad nim niczym wielkolud. Nawet kiedy podrósł, wciąż był dla niego wielki, a teraz? Choć nie stracił nic ze swojej masy mięśniowej - jeszcze, nie łudził się, że staruszek po zawale utrzyma formę - wyglądał jak zmizerniałe chuchro. Ani trochę nie przypominał tego człowieka, który samą swoją obecnością wzbudzał respekt.

Podszedł nieco bliżej ojca, ale nie usiadł przy łóżku jak matka. Bał się, że już się wtedy nie podniesie, tak mu kolana zmiękły. Chciałby coś zrobić, cokolwiek, by mu pomóc, ale nie był w stanie. Tu nie chodziło o potwora, którego mógłby zabić albo chociaż o człowieka, którego mógłby aresztować. To był zawał serca, coś co nawet jego mogło zabić, zwłaszcza przy jego sposobie odżywiania się. Może gdyby był lekarzem, czułby się mniej niepotrzebny. Nawet miał kiedyś takie marzenia, ale ogrom nauki go zniechęcił. Gdyby poszedł na medycynę, teraz mógłby coś zrobić, a tak pozostała mu bezczynność.

Pięć minut zleciało bardzo szybko i musiał wyjść, by ustąpić miejsca Samowi.

\- Trzymaj się, tato - powiedział jeszcze i opuścił pokój. Za drzwiami znalazł tylko Sama, który poklepał go po ramieniu i uściskał, nim poszedł zobaczyć ojca.

Dean ściągnął z siebie bieliznę szpitalną i poszedł szukać Mary. Była w poczekalni i znów rozmawiała z lekarzem. Nim do nich podszedł, już skończyła, więc nie podsłuchał, o czym konkretnie rozmawiali. Zapewne o Johnie.

\- Mamo?

Mary odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła, ale to nie był ten szeroki, radosny uśmiech, który kochał.

\- Lekarz mówi, że trzeba go będzie potrzymać w szpitalu przez kilka dni. Potem wypiszą go do domu.

\- Będzie mógł pracować? - Wiedział, że ojciec by sfiksował musząc siedzieć całymi dniami w domu. Po FBI znalazł pracę nie tylko dlatego, bo potrzebowali pieniędzy, ale także po to, by się nie nudzić.

\- Na pewno nie przy samochodach. Jak trzeba będzie podnieść coś ciężkiego...

\- Jakoś to rozwiążemy - obiecał i przytulił do siebie rodzicielkę. - Będzie dobrze.

\- Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście - powiedziała odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- Nie mogliśmy nie przyjechać.

\- Macie swoje obowiązki, mogliście być poza stanem.

\- Nawet z Kalifornii bym przyjechał, jeśli byłoby trzeba - zapewnił.

Stali tak w poczekalni przytuleni do siebie, dopóki nie dołączył Sam.

\- Co teraz? - spytał.

\- Wracajcie do domu - powiedział Dean. - Ja zostanę tutaj na noc, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Jesteś pewien? Nie musisz tu siedzieć sam, w ogóle nie musisz tu siedzieć. - Mary wyraźnie martwiła się, że in on podupadnie na zdrowiu, jeśli nie pójdzie spać we własnym łóżku.

\- Chcę mieć na niego oko - wyjaśnił. Ogarniał go strach, gdy myślał o opuszczeniu szpitala. Jeśli ojcu miało się w nocy coś stać, wolał być na miejscu, żeby móc się w razie czego pożegnać. - Sam się tobą zajmie.

\- Nie jestem aż taka załamana, by potrzebować pomocy. Ale dziękuję. Przywieziemy ci coś do jedzenia.

\- Nie trzeba, zjem w stołówce.

Oboje przytaknęli i pożegnali się z nim obiecując, że przyjadą rano. Dean odprowadził ich wzrokiem po czym usiadł z powrotem na ławce, oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Był potwornie zmęczony, choć nic wcale nie zrobił. To wszystko przez ten stres, wymęczył go bardziej niż niejedna sprawa w FBI. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzyma noc, pomysł z pozostaniem tu nie wydawał się już taki dobry.

Około pory kolacji Dean udał się na stołówkę. Wcześniej nie jadł nawet lunchu, więc teraz był gotowy pochłonąć największy stek, jaki tu mieli. A mieli ich sporo. Na pewno nie podawali tego pacjentom.

Zwykle nie decydował się długo przy wyborze jedzenia, ale teraz im dłużej na nie patrzył, tym bardziej odechciewało mu się jeść coś typowego dla siebie. Nawet hamburgery go nie kusiły, zamiast tego powędrował wzrokiem w stronę kurczaka. To było zdrowsze mięso, nie? Mieli tu też spory wybór warzyw, które by do niego pasowały. Musiał zacząć dbać o siebie, jeśli nie chciał skończyć tak samo jak ojciec. Albo gorzej. Castiel czasami go przymuszał do zdrowego jedzenia, ale to były rzadkie momenty. To samo robił Sam, gdy mieszkali razem. Teraz chciał jeść jak królik sam z siebie. No może nie jak królik, chyba że istniały króliki jedzące kurczaki.

Po zjedzeniu piersi z kurczaka oraz sałatki z jarmużu i ogórków, Dean wrócił na górę i znów rozsiadł się na ławce. Było tu trochę ludzi, ale wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci swoimi bliskimi, by dosiadać się do niego i słuchać, kogo on odwiedza. Pielęgniarka pracująca przy biurku go rozpoznała i nawet pożegnała się z nim, gdy zmienił ją kolega po fachu. Było już późno, a on siedział tu w garniturze jak dureń. Może powinien był poprosić mamę o rzeczy na zmianę zamiast jedzenia. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że wciąż jest w służbowych ciuchach, gdy poleciał do Madison na złamanie karku.

Siedział w tym samym miejscu całą noc, czekając na wieści na temat zdrowia ojca. Pielęgniarki co jakiś czas zaglądały do jego sali, ale ilekroć mijały Deana mówiły, że nie wystąpiła poprawa. Martwiło go to, nawet bardzo. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że John miałby umrzeć, nie będąc tak młodym. Mama by się wtedy załamała, musieliby zabrać ją ze sobą do Chicago, by choć na początku nie była sama w pustym domu. To byłby trudny okres w ich życiu i musieli być na niego gotowi. Wolał jednak o tym nie myśleć w tej chwili, zamiast tego skupił się na słowach, które powiedział matce, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tata jest silny i poradzi sobie, musi sobie poradzić. Jeszcze tyle lat życia przed nim, tyle do doświadczenia.

Nie robił tego często, prawdę mówiąc nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek to robił, ale to był moment w którym Dean Winchester postanowił pomodlić się do Boga - gdziekolwiek był - i poprosić go o zdrowie dla ojca. Podczas tej jednostronnej rozmowy, nawet nie zauważył kiedy, zasnął.

Obudził go dopiero znajomy głos, który powoli przedarł się przez zasłonę snu do jego zaspanego mózgu. Dean stęknął, czując ból w karku, który przez całą noc doświadczał niewygodnej pozycji. Jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawił, tak szybko zniknął i Dean szybko zdał sobie sprawę, do kogo należy znajomy głos oraz dotyk.

\- Co tu robisz, Cas? - zapytał siadając wygodnie. Nadal chciało mu się spać, oczy same mu się zamykały i nie mógł ich przed tym powstrzymać.

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć, jak się czujesz - wyjaśnił anioł i dosiadł się do niego. - Mam dla ciebie kawę.

\- Spadasz mi z nieba. - Już sam zapach nieco go rozbudził, dlatego zachłannie odebrał partnerowi kubek i upił spory łyk. - Dzięki za kawę, ale niepotrzebnie tu przyszedłeś.

\- Słyszałem twoje modlitwy i postanowiłem pomóc. Ty pomogłeś mi, gdy przejmowałem się Claire i Amelią, więc teraz ja pomogę tobie. Jesteśmy parą, powinniśmy sobie nawzajem pomagać i siebie wspierać. Pozwól mi być ci wsparciem.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło, ale te słowa sprawiły, że się rozkleił. Cały ten stres w końcu z nim wygrał, nie był dłużej w stanie opierać się własnym emocjom.

\- Jestem taki przerażony, Cas - przyznał i oparł głowę o ramię anioła. - Boję się o tatę, o mamę, o wszystko. Tyle się ostatnio popieprzyło, powoli zaczyna mi brakować sił na to wszystko.

Castiel objął go troskliwie i pozwolił się wypłakać. Nie szczędził przy tym pocieszających słów, zapewniał go tak jak on dzień wcześniej mamę, że wszystko się ułoży. Dean poczuł się dzięki temu lepiej, ale nie przestał płakać. Musiał to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić i teraz, gdy była z nim taka ważna dla niego osoba, był idealny moment.

\- Niedługo będzie po wszystkim - zapewnił anioł. - Twój ojciec wyzdrowieje.

Dean płakał dobre pół godziny, nim wreszcie się uspokoił. Był teraz jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, ale całe napięcie opuściło jego ciało i w gruncie rzeczy czuł się lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Nie powinien był zostawiać Castiela w Chicago, bez niego u boku było dużo ciężej.

Mary i Sam wrócili do szpitala niedługo potem. Widać było, że zdziwiła ich obecność anioła, ale po zobaczeniu w jakim stanie jest Dean zrozumieli, czemu tu jest. Sam był ubrany w normalne ciuchy, a w dłoni miał torbę, którą podał bratu.

\- Będzie ci wygodniej - powiedział. W środku były dżinsy i koszula.

\- Dzięki, ale muszę się najpierw wykąpać. - Był pewien, że każdy może wyczuć, jak cuchnie, ale z grzeczności mu tego nie mówili.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Cas - przywitała się z aniołem Mary. - Przyjechałeś w nocy?

\- Tak. - Castiel uściskał ją niespodziewanie. - John wyzdrowieje. Modlę się za niego od wczoraj.

Mary otarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję ci.

Zostali w szpitalu jeszcze trochę, czekając na opinię lekarza, który miał się pojawić niedługo i zrobić obchód. Zaczął od sali Johna i po wyjściu z niej od razu poinformował ich o zmianach jego zdrowia.

\- Wygląda dużo lepiej, jego stan się poprawia. Jutro go wybudzimy ze śpiączki.

Dean omal nie rzucił się wtedy na doktora i nie wyściskał go. Najgorsza noc była już za nimi, teraz musiało być już tylko lepiej.

Po rozmowie z lekarzem nikt tym razem nie został w szpitalu, wszyscy wrócili do domu, gdzie na wolnym miejscu na podjeździe stał dobrze wszystkim znany Mercedes.

Sam był pierwszym, który wysiadł z samochodu rodziców.

\- Sara, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał i podszedł do narzeczonej, która siedziała na schodkach prowadzących na ganek. Obok niej stała podróżna torba.

\- Przywiozłam ci rzeczy na zmianę - odpowiedziała i wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Sama, który pomógł jej wstać. - Pomyślałam, że ci się przydadzą.

\- Mam tu trochę ubrań.

\- Nie szkodzi, chciałam też odwiedzić Johna. Jak on się czuje? - To pytanie skierowała do wszystkich, nie tylko do niego.

\- Jest w śpiączce, ale stabilny.

Sara przytaknęła.

\- Wzięłam wolne w pracy, zostanę tu trochę, żeby pomagać.

\- Skarbie, nie musisz - powiedziała Mary podchodząc do niej. - Nie chciałabym, żebyś się przemęczała. Henry niedługo tu będzie, więc będziemy mieli dość rąk do pomocy.

\- Nie jest jeszcze aż tak źle z moją mobilnością - zaśmiała się i pogłaskała po brzuchu. - Poza tym to żaden kłopot, naprawdę. Od tego jest rodzina.

Obie kobiety uściskały się i weszły do domu. Sam wziął torbę ze swoimi rzeczami i poszedł za matką, i narzeczoną. Dean i Castiel zostali na zewnątrz.

\- Wchodzimy? - spytał Dean.

Castiel przytaknął, ale ostatecznie nieco się ociągał, dlatego Dean nie zauważył, jak spogląda w niebo i dziękuje Bogu za pomoc.


	23. Wszystko będzie dobrze, mamo

John spędził w szpitalu siedem dni nim wypisali go do domu. Lekarze wybudzili go ze śpiączki i przez cały ten czas był przytomny, ale nie wyglądał najlepiej. Był słaby i ciągle wyczerpany, dużo spał, dlatego jego bliscy starali się jak najmniej go męczyć. Zazwyczaj odwiedzała go w szpitalu Mary, przychodziła codziennie, by przez godzinę lub dwie dotrzymać mu towarzystwa i z nim porozmawiać. Opowiadała mu też o tym, co się działo w domu, a działo się całkiem sporo. Przebywali tam praktycznie wszyscy, dzień w dzień. Sam próbował przekonać Sarę do powrotu do Chicago, ale nie zgodziła się i została, by pomagać. Oboje zajęli jego stary pokój.

W dniu wybudzenie Johna do Madison przyjechał także Henry i przywłaszczył sobie gościnną sypialnię. Poza Mary to on najczęściej odwiedzał chorego, zresztą trudno było się temu dziwić, chodziło w końcu o jego syna.

Dean również wprowadził się tymczasowo do swojej starej sypialni. Za żadne skarby nie zamierzał wracać do Chicago podczas gdy ojciec leżał w szpitalu. Jedynym, który nie przebywał w Madison na stałe był Castiel, który oficjalnie nie wziął urlopu. Regularnie wracał do Chicago każdego wieczora, by powrócić następnego dnia około południa. Gdyby nie to, że odpowiadał teraz za wszystko w biurze, prawdopodobnie też by się nie ruszał z miejsca. To właśnie on załatwił u Bobby'ego wolne dla Deana i Sama oraz zajmował się dokumentami. Czekał też oczywiście na telefon od Crowleya, ale demon na szczęście się nie odzywał.

Przy tak dużej liczbie osób w domu, sporo było do roboty. Na szczęście oznaczało to też dodatkowe ręce do pomocy. Wszyscy starali się coś robić, by odciążyć Mary, choć ta uważała, że poradzi sobie ze wszystkim sama, co było oczywistym kłamstwem. Każdy widział, w jakim jest stanie, dlatego wzięli na siebie część zadań, którymi czasami się wymieniali. Sam odpowiadał za pranie, ale ponieważ nie zawsze było go dużo, czasami pomagał bratu przy sprzątaniu. Dean latał po domu cały dzień i czyścił na błysk każdy kąt. Chciał, by ojciec nie zaraził się niczym po powrocie do domu, a w jego stanie mogło to być bardzo prawdopodobne. Dlatego też z uporem maniaka próbował odtworzyć sterylne warunki szpitalnej sali.

Sara i Henry zarządzali kuchnią i gotowali posiłki, nie tylko dla wszystkich domowników, ale też dla Johna, któremu Mary zanosiła niektóre rzeczy, na które pozwalali lekarze.

Castiel po raz kolejny wyróżniał się z całego towarzystwa, bo nie robił praktycznie nic, choć codziennie był w domu. Robotą anioła było tylko i wyłącznie podnoszenie całej reszty na duchu, zwłaszcza Deana, który znosił całą tę chorobę najbardziej gwałtownie. Cały czas coś robił, by nie myśleć o sytuacji ojca, a gdy nie miał nic do roboty, to zamykał się w swoim pokoju, gdzie robił nie wiadomo co. Nie wpuszczał tam nawet Castiel, który przez cały ten czas potrafił sterczeć pod jego drzwiami i co jakiś czas pukać, prosząc o pozwolenie na wejście, które ostatecznie zawsze dostawał.

Nikt nie wiedział, co dzieje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, co było niepokojące dla wszystkich. Tylko Sam się nie martwił, bo dobrze wiedział, że gdyby Deanowi coś się działo, to Castiel miałby gdzieś pukanie i po prostu wyważyłby drzwi albo wleciał do środka. Póki anioł się nie martwił, on też tego nie robił.

Dean może nie był bliski depresji, ale nie czuł się najlepiej. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, to wciąż widział słabego ojca leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku. To był dla niego tak przerażający i nieprzyjemny obraz, że odwiedził Johna tylko raz odkąd go wybudzili ze śpiączki. Chciał znów go zobaczyć, ale nie w takim stanie. To tylko przypominało mu o tym, jak blisko był utracenie go, a sama taka myśl go przerażała. Dlatego starał się myśleć jak najmniej i skupiać na innych czynnościach. To jednak pomagało w dzień i gdy było coś do roboty, ale w pozostałych przypadkach nie miał nic, co mogłoby odciągnąć jego myśli od ojca.

W takich właśnie chwilach z pomocą przychodził Castiel. Gdy było trzeba, specjalnie pojawiał się w nocy w Madison, by pocieszyć Deana. Czasami zostawał aż do rana, przytulając do siebie partnera i odganiając wszelkie koszmary, jakie mogły mu się przyśnić. Nim ktokolwiek inny wstał, wracał z powrotem do Chicago i pojawiał się znowu kilka godzin później.

Dean był mu wdzięczny za to wsparcie. Bez niego byłoby mu zdecydowanie gorzej i tylko zamartwiałby niepotrzebnie rodzinę, a tego nie chciał. Tylko tego brakowało, by był dla nich ciężarem w tak trudnych chwilach. Na szczęście z każdym dniem było coraz lepiej.

W dniu wypisu Johna ze szpitala w domu panowała nerwowa atmosfera. Henry i Mary wyjechali rano, by go przywieźć, Dean postanowił w tym czasie wszystko dopieścić, by w żadnym pokoju nie pozostała żadna, nawet najmniejsza drobinka kurzu. Sam i Sara usiłowali go usadzić w miejscu wiele razy, ale ich argumenty na nic się zdawały. Denerwował się, nie mógł tak po prostu siedzieć i nic nie robić.

\- Zrobi sobie krzywdę - usłyszał głos Sary. Rozmawiała z Samem i Castielem, szeptała, żeby jej nie usłyszał, ale przy takiej ciszy panującej w domu nie trudno było zrozumieć, co mówi, zwłaszcza że stał tylko na drugim końcu salonu. Pewnie myślała, że jest zbyt zajęty sprzątaniem, by zdawać sobie sprawę z ich obecności. Nie dziwił im się, brat już raz mu powiedział, że chodząc tak po domu wygląda jak zombie.

\- Nie możesz z nim porozmawiać? - zapytał Sam.

\- Nie chce mnie słuchać - odpowiedział Castiel. Nawet on był w tej chwili bezsilny. - Zresztą to ty jesteś jego bratem, ty z nim porozmawiaj.

\- Ja? A kiedy on wziął sobie moją radę do serca? To ty z nim mieszkasz.

\- Ty też kiedyś mieszkałeś.

\- Właśnie, kiedyś.

\- Na litość boską - syknęła głośniej Sara. - Dean, czy mógłbyś przestać sprzątać? Te opary wywołują u mnie nudności.

Dean odwrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał na jej brzuch. Całkiem zapomniał o tym, że jest w ciąży i taka ilość sprzątania może jej czy dziecku zaszkodzić. Chciał dobrze, a oczywiście wszystko spieprzył. Jednak był ciężarem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział i wyszedł do kuchni, by odłożyć wszystko pod zlew. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak Sam i Castiel znowu coś mówią, a zaraz potem któryś z nich klepnął drugiego mocno w plecy, najpewniej go popychając. Szybko dowiedział się, że popchniętym został anioł, który dołączył do niego w kuchni.

Dean przykucnął przy zlewie i schował wszystkie środki czystości do szafki, dając tym samym czas Castielowi, by coś powiedział. Anioł jednak uparcie milczał i gdy odwlekanie rozmowy nie miało już racji bytu, zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza, podczas której patrzyli wszędzie tylko nie na siebie. Przypominało to początek ich relacji, gdy samo przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie było dla nich niczym jakiś chory rodzaj kary.

Obaj mogli tak długo i namiętnie, ale ponieważ w każdej chwilą mógł przyjechać John, Dean postanowił to zakończyć, póki jeszcze był czas.

\- Chciałeś coś powiedzieć? - zapytał anioła.

Castiel wydawał się zaskoczony tym, że Dean jako pierwszy się odezwał, ale szybko się pozbierał i przywdział swoją typową, obojętną maskę.

\- Nie - odpowiedział.

\- To po co za mną poszedłeś?

\- Chciałem... napić się mleka z lodówki.

\- Droga wolna. - Dean otworzył mu lodówkę i wyjął ze środka karton z mlekiem. - Masz.

Anioł niepewnie zabrał mleko, ale nie napił się go ani nie wlał do szklanki, po prostu dalej stał niezręcznie na środku kuchni.

\- Coś jeszcze? - spytał Dean.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - wydukał w końcu.

\- Więc jednak po to tu przyszedłeś.

Oczywiście wiedział, że nie chodziło o głupie mleko, ale jeśli Castiel sam nie zamierzał mu powiedzieć, czego chce, to nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać. Zwłaszcza że temat ich rozmowy mógł teraz dotyczyć tylko jednej rzeczy.

\- Sam i Sara martwią się, że źle znosisz całą tę sytuację.

\- Oczywiście, że źle ją znoszę. Mój ojciec miał zawał. Sam na pewno też niezbyt dobrze się czuje, a mimo to nie nękasz jego.

\- Nie nękam cię - zaprzeczył Castiel. - Twój brat nie zachowuje się tak jak ty.

\- Czyli jak?

\- Nie wpada w szał sprzątania.

Dean parsknął śmiechem.

\- Cas, każdy radzi sobie w inny sposób. Sam lata biegać każdego ranka i wieczora, Sara słucha muzyki i czyta bobasowi w swoim brzuchu, a ja sprzątam. Jasne, może trochę przesadziłem i naraziłem Sarę, ale taki jest mój sposób na radzenie sobie ze stresem.

\- Zamykasz się także w swoim pokoju - przypomniał mu.

\- Owszem, ale nic tam nie robię. - Dean mógł sobie wyobrazić, co wszyscy pomyśleli o jego zamykaniu się w pokoju. Pewnie myśleli, że się tnie. - Zresztą w końcu cię tam wpuszczam, wiesz więc, że nic mi nie jest.

\- Za bardzo w sobie wszystko dusisz - zauważył. - Pozwalasz mi być obok siebie, ale nic mi nie mówisz.

\- Cas, nic mi nie jest - zapewnił i podszedł do anioła. - Nie ma o czym mówić, boję się, to wszystko, wiesz o tym. Chcę tylko, żeby wszystko się dobrze skończyło.

\- Na pewno tak będzie.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale muszę mieć pewność, muszę zobaczyć ojca całego i zdrowego w domu, a nie słabego i w szpitalu. Do tego czasu chcę po prostu o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i sprzątanie właśnie mi w tym pomaga. Gdyby działo się coś poważniejszego, powiedziałbym ci.

\- Obiecujesz?

Dean uśmiechnął się i cmoknął anioła w nos.

\- Obiecuję - powiedział. - Chcesz może napić się tego mleka?

\- Poproszę.

Po nalaniu mleka do dwóch szklanek wrócili do Sama i Sary, którzy oglądali razem telewizję. Sam uśmiechnął się do Deana i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

\- Po co wam to mleko? - zapytał.

\- Żeby je wypić - odparł Dean i usiadł na zaoferowanym miejscu, pociągając Castiela na kolana. - Co oglądacie?

\- Lecą powtórki Ghostfacers - powiedziała Sara. - Zmienić?

\- Nie, niech będzie.

Dean rozsiadł się wygodniej i powoli popijał z Castielem mleko. Musiał przyznać, że to było nawet miłe tak siedzieć i oglądać telewizję z rodziną. Pomagało równie dobrze, co sprzątanie i zdecydowanie było lepsze niż samotne siedzenie w pokoju.

Wspólnie oglądali serial dopóki nie usłyszeli samochodu parkującego na podjeździe. Dean natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do okna. Castiel na szczęście w porę zorientował się, co zamierza zrobić i zszedł mu z kolan zanim został z nich zrzucony.

\- To oni - powiedział Dean nim poszedł otworzyć drzwi. John akurat wychodził z samochodu i robił to o własnych siłach, nikt mu nie pomagał. To oznaczało, że nie jest z nim tak źle, że zawał nie zniszczył go kompletnie.

Ojciec zauważył go stojącego w drzwiach i uśmiechnął się do niego. Dean wreszcie poczuł, jak w końcu po sześciu dniach zamartwiania się opuściły go wszystkie negatywne emocje. Było dobrze, tata wyzdrowiał i wrócił do domu.

Tylko dzięki trzymaniu się futryny nie ugięły się pod nim nogi.

\- Cześć, Dean - przywitał się John podchodząc do syna.

Dean bez słowa porwał ojca w ramiona i uścisnął go najmocniej, jak tylko się dało. Chciał to zrobić odkąd tylko odwiedził go w szpitalu, ale wcześniej za bardzo się bał, że to zrobi mu tym krzywdę.

\- Cześć, tato - odpowiedział czując łzy w oczach.

John poklepał go po plecach i odwzajemnił uścisk. Nie puścili się nawet gdy Mary i Henry do nich dołączyli. Dean nie miał pojęcia, kto odsunął się pierwszy, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tego robić. Nie miał jednak wyjścia, nie mogli tak stać cały dzień, co by pomyśleli sąsiedzi?

Weszli wszyscy do domu, gdzie wciąż czekali Castiel, Sam i Sara. Anioł na razie trzymał się z boku, ale ta dwójka podeszła uściskać Johna tak jak Dean i również nie chcieli go puszczać.

\- No już, już - uspokoił ich sam zainteresowany. - Nic mi przecież nie jest.

\- Nie bagatelizuj tego, John - skarciła go Mary. - Miałeś zawał, to normalne, że się martwimy.

John zaśmiał się, co było dobrym znakiem. Gdyby nie czuł się dobrze, na pewno by się nie śmiał.

\- Wystarczy mi, że w szpitalu wokół mnie skakali i nie dawali spokoju. Chcę doświadczyć odrobiny normalności - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem i spojrzał na Sarę. - Jak tam mój wnuk?

\- To wnuczka - poprawiła pewna siebie. - Czuje się dobrze. Ja też, dzięki za troskę.

Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy ojciec znowu się zaśmiał i jeszcze raz przytulił Sarę.

\- Po tobie widać, że jesteś w formie. Wyglądasz jak zwykle czarująco.

\- Tato, nie flirtuj z moją narzeczoną - poprosił Sam, który także był w dobrym humorze. Wszyscy byli.

\- Powinieneś pokładać więcej wiary w tę kobietę - powiedział ojciec.

\- John. - Tym razem ostrzegł go Henry.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogę się powstrzymać. Dobrze jest być znowu w domu.

\- Dobrze cię mieć w domu - powiedział Dean.

Jedynym, który jeszcze nie przywitał się z Johnem, był Castiel. Ich relacje były zazwyczaj bardzo napięte, nie dziwny był więc dystans, jaki ustalił pomiędzy nimi anioł. Dean wiedział, że ojciec nie nienawidzi jego chłopaka, ale wielką przyjaźnią tego też nie można było nazwać.

John w końcu zauważył ostatniego członka rodziny, inni także przypomnieli sobie o jego obecności i teraz czekali na rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Castiel - przywitał się uprzejmie John.

Anioł podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął rękę do przodu. Zawsze tak się witali.

\- John.

Ojciec Deana uścisnął dłoń Castiela i kiedy ten już chciał ją zabrać, został nagle pociągnięty do przodu i po chwili znalazł się w uścisku Johna. Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok i zauważył, że inny też są zadowoleni z poprawy relacji pomiędzy tą dwójką. To był dotychczas jedyny mankament, który go martwił w ich rodzinie, ale teraz gdy John sam zainicjował uścisk, istniała duża szansa, że staną się dobie bliżsi. Nie chciał, by czuli się niezręcznie w swojej obecności albo zmuszali się do bycia miłymi, byle tylko nie urazić jego.

\- Tato, teraz przystawiasz się do mojej lepszej połowy - zażartował.

\- Nie martw się, nie mój typ - zapewnił John i puścił anioła. - Choć gdybym grał w tej samej drużynie, kto wie, kto wie.

Dean zaczerwienił się zawstydzony. Nienawidził żartów ojca.

\- Tato - jęknął zażenowany i pokręcił głową.

John znów się zaśmiał - cudownie było znów go usłyszeć - i poklepał wciąż będącego w szoku anioła po ramieniu.

\- Dzięki, że przyjechałeś, Cas.

\- Nie ma za co - odparł Castiel.

Dean i Sam zdecydowali się wrócić do Chicago dwa dni później. John czuł się dobrze, Mary też, a dodatkowo miała do pomocy Henry'ego, który jako że był na emeryturze nie musiał się martwić o pracę. Mógł siedzieć i pilnować Johna przez cały dzień. Raz nawet zażartował, że trochę się za tym stęsknił od czasów dzieciństwa syna.

Dean miał wielką ochotę zostać dłużej, ale wiedział, że w każdej chwili może zadzwonić Crowley i potrzebny wtedy będzie w Chicago. Zostawiał więc ojca ze smutkiem i trochę też z niepokojem. Mimo wszystko wciąż gdzieś w środku martwił się, że to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy go zobaczy żywego, nawet jeśli nic na to nie wskazywało.

Ostatniego dnia pobytu, tuż przed wieczornym wyjazdem, Dean znosił na dół swoją torbę z rzeczami, by włożyć ją do samochodu. Sam i Sara pojechali dwie godziny wcześniej, a Castiela w ogóle tego dnia nie było w Madison, więc musiał wracać sam. Mary i Henry już czekali na zewnątrz, wydawało mu się, że John też jest z nimi, ale znalazł ojca w salonie, siedzącego na kanapie.

\- Tato?

\- Masz jeszcze chwilkę? - zapytał.

\- Jasne. - Musiał być w pracy dopiero rano, więc miał całą noc na dojechanie na miejsce.

\- Usiądź, chcę pogadać.

Te słowa go zaniepokoiły. Czy zdrowie ojca się pogorszyło?

\- O co chodzi? - spytał siadając w fotelu.

\- Chciałem ci podziękować za twój pobyt - powiedział John.

\- To nic takiego - zapewnił. Nie robił przecież nic wielkiego, każdy na jego miejscu pomógłby rodzinie w tak ważnym momencie.

\- To jest coś, nie mów, że nie. - John zamilkł na chwilę, myśląc nad kolejnymi słowami. - Posłuchaj, Dean. Kiedy wrócisz do Chicago, chcę, żebyś skupił się na pracy, a nie zamartwiał o mnie.

\- Ale...

\- Daj mi skończyć - poprosił. - Musisz być skoncentrowany na pracy, inaczej tobie lub Casowi stanie się krzywda. Ja sobie tu poradzę, mam dwie pielęgniarki do pomocy - zażartował.

\- Ciężko o czymś takim nie myśleć - przyznał Dean. Wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na rozproszenie, ale tu chodziło o jego ojca. Nie mógł po prostu o tym nie myśleć, nawet jeśli John był już zdrowy.

\- Dasz radę - zapewnił go ojciec. - Powiedziałem twojemu bratu to samo i on też nie był pewny. Będziecie się nawzajem wspierać, a i Castiel ci pomoże tak jak jemu Sara. Przyznaję, na początku byłem sceptycznie nastawiony do waszego związku, ale widzę jacy jesteście szczęśliwi i jaki wpływ ma na ciebie Castiel. On cię wesprze we wszystkim i doda ci sił. Dlatego obiecaj mi, że będziesz skupiony.

Dean niepewnie przytaknął. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ojciec właśnie na dobre zaakceptował związek jego i anioła.

\- Obiecuję - powiedział, choć ciężko było obiecać coś takiego.

\- Dobrze. Jesteś silny, poradzisz sobie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pomagałeś w domu. Twoja mama tego potrzebowała, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Masz charakter po niej.

Dean uśmiechnął i opuścił wzrok. Słyszał to już nie raz i za każdym razem reagował tak samo.

\- Wpadnę za kilka dni - obiecał. Musiał być pewny, że z ojcem jest wszystko w porządku.

\- Nie - zabronił mu od raz John. - Dzwoń kiedy chcesz, ale nie trać czasu na mnie. Widzę, że ty i Castiel macie jakieś własne sprawy. Skupcie się obaj na tym. Jeśli coś się stanie, to zadzwonię.

Nie rozumiał, skąd ojciec to wszystko wiedział i jak mógł tego wszystkiego od niego oczekiwać po tym co się stało.

\- Tato, chcę cię zobaczyć za parę dni - wyjaśnił. - Omal cię nie straciłem.

\- Wiem. Ale takie rzeczy będą się zdarzać. Starzeję się i nic na to nie poradzimy. Musisz być gotowy na to, że kiedyś odejdę.

\- Tym bardziej chcę cię częściej widywać. Nie wiem co zrobię, jeśli coś ci się stanie.

John wstał i podszedł do niego, przysiadając na oparciu fotela. Tego co zrobił potem, Dean nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Ojciec położył mu dłoń na głowie i zaczął mierzwić mu włosy jak przed laty.

\- Dasz sobie radę - zapewnił i przytulił go do siebie, nie przestając gładzić go po włosach. - Jeśli tylko nie będziesz unikał wsparcia bliskich, dasz sobie radę ze wszystkim. Zawsze taki byłeś - pochwalił.

\- Dzięki.

\- Będę tu z Mary jeszcze bardzo długo - obiecał całując syna w czubek głowy. - Jeśli ty i Sam będziecie mieli jakieś problemy, wpadajcie w dowolnym momencie. Głupi zawał mnie nie powstrzyma. Poza tym nie darowałbym sobie, gdybym nie mógł zobaczyć mojego wnuka.

\- Wnuczki - poprawił z uśmiechem Dean.

\- Jeszcze zobaczycie, że to będzie chłopiec - zaśmiał się John i wstał. - Chodź, bo cię noc jeszcze zastanie. Po ciemku niebezpiecznie jest jechać.

Dean również wstał i zabierając torbę, razem z Johnem wyszli przed dom. Tam pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, nieco więcej czasu poświęcając matce.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, mamo - wyszeptał jej do ucha. - Anioły nad tatą czuwają.

Po zamienieniu jeszcze kilku słów, Dean wsiadł do Impali i w końcu pojechał do domu, oglądając się jeszcze w lusterku, by zobaczyć rodziców i dziadka.

Castiel czekał już na niego w domu, razem z Jimmym tulili się na kanapie, ale odłożył świnkę do klatki, gdy Dean się dosiadł.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał anioł.

Dean westchnął i zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Dobrze. Tata jest zdrowy, zapewnił mnie, że nie da się zawałowi pokonać. Powiedział też, że w pełni akceptuje nas związek.

\- Cieszę się, że nic mu nie jest.

Dean rozsiadł się wygodnie, kładąc aniołowi nogi na kolanach.

\- Ja też.


	24. Upadek

W Chicago panował spokój. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o paranormalne sprawy, bo normalne przestępstwa nie zniknęły tak po prostu z dnia na dzień. Potwory natomiast nie wychodziły póki co ze swoich dziur. Dean czasami się zastanawiał, ile potworów dzieli z nim miasto. Nie sądził, by była to duża liczba i gdyby nie dwa anioły i trzy wilkołaki pewnie nie byłoby wiele do liczenia. Aktualnie jednak liczebność stworów nadnaturalnych wzrosła o dwa. Victor i Bela wraz ze swoimi aniołami wrócili do Chicago, podczas gdy oni zamartwiali się o ojca w Madison. Gadreel i Garth również powrócili, o czym Castiel nie raczył ich poinformować, gdy wpadał z wizytą. Najwyraźniej nie była to dość ważna informacja.

Dean ucieszył się na widok Gartha. Gdy dzień po wyjeździe z Madison poszedł do pracy, nie spodziewał się go tam zobaczyć, ale to zdecydowanie był on. Wszędzie by poznał tego chudzielca, za którym zawsze teraz chodził rosły Gadreel. Pilnował go, tak na wszelki wypadek, choć Garth twierdził, że sobie radzi.

\- Czyli nie ugryziesz nas nagle, gdy odwrócimy się do ciebie plecami? - zapytał Dean.

\- Nie, całkowicie panuję nad moją wilczą naturą - powiedział z dumą. - Potrafię się nawet zmieniać na życzenie. Patrzcie.

Garth otworzył usta, gdy jego rosnące kły przestały mu się tam mieścić. Krótkie, poobgryzane paznokcie zamieniły się w długie pazury, a oczy miały teraz bardziej pionową i wąską źrenicę. Mimo to wciąż było w nich widać świadomość, której zawsze brakowało u wilkołaków, na które polował Dean.

\- Wow, nieźle - przyznał. - Ale nadal nie wyglądasz groźnie.

Garth zawarczał i Dean musiał przyznać, że nieco się wzdrygnął słysząc ten dźwięk. Choć może to przez zaskoczenie.

\- A jak z twoją dietą? - spytał Sam, zmieniając nieco temat rozmowy. Pewnie się obawiał, że uwagi Deana mogą rozzłościć Gartha, a ten pomimo dobrej samokontroli może zaatakować.

\- Na szczęście zwierzęce serca nie są nowym przysmakiem - odpowiedział wracając do ludzkiej postaci. - Znalazłem rzeźnika, który będzie mi je sprzedawał. Teraz cała moja lodówka jest pełna wołowych serc.

\- Co na to twoja dziewczyna? - zainteresował się Dean.

\- Chyba zerwaliśmy.

\- Chyba?

\- Nie chciałem jej narażać. Mam tendencję do... - Garth zawahał się dziwnie zawstydzony, a Dean parsknął śmiechem wiedząc już o co chodzi. - Mam tendencję do gryzienia partnerek w łóżku.

Dean podszedł do kolegi i poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach.

\- Moje kondolencje.

\- Przecież to kontrolujesz, więc w czym problem? - zdziwił się Sam, który również był rozbawiony tą sytuacją.

\- No właśnie mam małe kłopoty z kontrolą, gdy w grę wchodzi podniecenie. Ogólnie silne emocje.

\- To ssie.

\- Dlatego właśnie zerwaliśmy. Wolę być singlem niż przez przypadek kogoś ugryźć i zmienić w wilkołaka. Nie wszyscy będą mieli takie wsparcie jak ja.

Po wypowiedzeniu ostatnich słów Garth spojrzał na Gadreela, który wspierał go najbardziej, gdy zmagał się z nową naturą. Bez jego pomocy, pewnie nie skończyłoby się na jedzeniu zwierzęcych serc.

Wszystko było więc na swoim miejscu, Chicago nie zostało zniszczone podczas ich nieobecności, a nawet było bezpieczniejsze biorąc pod uwagę obecność aż czterech aniołów. Beli tęskno jednak było do polowań, dlatego szybko chciała się wynieść i wrócić znowu, gdy będzie naprawdę potrzebna. Znalazła już nawet z Balthazarem nowe zajęcie i byli gotowi jechać, gdy niespodziewanie zadzwonił Crowley. Dokładnie dzień po powrocie Deana do domu. Miał wyczucie.

\- Lepiej otwórzcie zbrojownie - powiedział gdy tylko Dean odebrał. Był wtedy w pracy razem z Castielem, Samem i Garthem, jedli lunch. - Znalazłem waszego wroga publicznego numer jeden.

\- Znalazłeś Abaddon? - zapytał Dean, zwracając tym samym uwagę pozostałych.

\- Było trudno, ale się udało. Teraz umówcie mnie na spotkanie z Michaelem.

\- Gdzie jest Abaddon?

\- Nie uwierzysz, ale jest tutaj, w Chicago.

\- Co? - zdziwił się. - Jakim cudem wcześniej jej nie znalazłeś?

\- Jakim cudem wy ze swoimi aniołami jej nie znaleźliście? - powtórzył Crowley. - Ukryła się całkiem dobrze, nie tylko przed demonami, ale i przed aniołami. Gdyby nie mała luka pewnie nigdy bym jej nie znalazł. Teraz dawajcie mi moją nagrodę.

\- Adres, Crowley - przypomniał mu. Nie obchodziła go nagroda Crowleya, jeśli o niego chodziło, chętnie nic by mu nie dał.

\- Znasz stary postój ciężarówek?

\- Tak. Tam jest?

\- Nie, chciałem tylko sprawdzić twoją znajomość geografii. Abaddon nie byłaby taka głupia, by ukrywać się w opuszczonym miejscu, tam szukałem najpierw.

\- Więc gdzie do cholery jest? - Zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

\- Ukryła się w hali sportowej. Co ciekawe, ma ją otwartą, ludzie wchodzą tam i wychodzą, niekoniecznie w takim samym stanie.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Abaddon pozwala swoim demonom opętywać ludzi korzystających z hali?

\- Na to wygląda. Jeden z moich zaufanych demonów zauważył kilka takich incydentów. Jej poplecznicy w nowych wdziankach wciąż kręcą się w pobliżu, chyba pilnują.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś - pochwalił demona Dean. - Porozmawiamy o twojej zapłacie, gdy już zabijemy Abaddon.

\- Oczywiście. - Crowley zdecydowanie nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Rozmowa z Michaelem musiała być dla niego naprawdę ważna.

Dean zapisał jeszcze adres hali, który podał mu Crowley, wtedy mógł się rozłączyć i opowiedzieć o wszystkim reszcie.

\- Idziemy na nią od razu? - spytał Garth.

\- Nie chcę, żeby się wymknęła - odpowiedział Dean. - Zbyt długo już się tutaj panoszy.

\- Trochę to dziwne, że ukryła się w Chicago - zauważył Sam. - Jesteś pewien, że to nie pułapka?

\- Nie, dlatego musimy być ostrożni. - Dean wybrał w komórce inny numer i zadzwonił. - Hej, Bel, co słychać? - zapytał wesoło.

\- Lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego, właśnie wyjeżdżamy z Chicago - powiedziała poirytowana.

\- Zawracajcie, Crowley znalazł Abaddon.

\- Ugh! Teraz, serio?

\- Jeszcze nie wyjechałaś, nie narzekaj. Spotkajmy się za pół godziny przy parku Douglasa.

\- Będziemy tam - zapewniła i rozłączyła się.

Następny był Victor, który na szczęście nie narzekał jak Bela.

\- Macie coś, Winchester? - zapytał.

\- Nawet sporo, wiemy gdzie jest Abaddon.

\- W końcu. Już myślałem, że zapadła się pod ziemię po tym, jak odebraliście jej miecz Lucyfera.

\- Najwyraźniej nie. Siedziała cały ten czas w Chicago.

\- Sprytnie, zaraz pod waszym nosem.

\- Spotykamy się przez parku Douglasa za pół godziny, potem jedziemy się jej pozbyć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to tylko skrót planu, a nie cały plan.

\- Bez obaw, wszystko mam pod kontrolą.

\- Właśnie dlatego się martwię.

Dean nie zdążył mu odpyskować, bo Victor się rozłączył. To mu jednak nie przeszkodziło w marudzeniu.

\- Co za niekulturalny typ.

\- Dostosował się do poziomu rozmówcy - powiedział Sam i od razu odsunął się z toru lotu papierka po hamburgerze, którym rzucił w niego Dean. - Zadzwonię do Zeke'a i powiem mu, gdzie ma się z nami spotkać.

\- Cas i ja skoczymy po trochę sprzętu - zdecydował Dean. - Przyda się spory zapas wody święconej. Do zobaczenia przy parku.

Razem z Castielem pojechał szybko do mieszkania i zabrał stamtąd kilka butelek wody święconej. Na wszelki wypadek Dean wziął też nóż na demony i schował go przy pasku. Zwykle używał anielskiego ostrza otrzymanego przez anioła, ale gdyby ktoś mu je zabrał, zostałby bez broni. By zapewnić sobie lepszą swobodę ruchów, przebrali się jeszcze i dopiero wtedy pojechali na miejsce spotkania. Bela i Balthazar już tam byli i jedli hot dogi.

\- Cześć, Dean - przywitał się z ironicznym uśmieszkiem anioł. Udawał miłego tylko ze względu na obecność Castiela, na którego po chwili spojrzał, ale w jego przypadku z sympatią. - Cassie, dobrze cię widzieć.

Znowu to głupie przezwisko. Dean miał ochotę wepchnąć temu dupkowi hot doga do gęby, żeby się nim udławił. Tęsknił za Iniasem.

\- Nawzajem - odparł Castiel, ale miał przy tym tak obojętny ton, że wcale nie wyglądał jakby cieszył się na spotkanie z Balthazarem. Bardziej entuzjastycznie witał się codziennie z Gadreelem.

\- Gdzie reszta? - zapytała ignorująca anioły Bela.

\- Powinni niedługo być - odpowiedział Dean i spojrzał na zegarek. Nie byli jeszcze spóźnieni.

\- Lepiej żeby to był dobry trop - powiedziała ocierając usta z keczupu.

\- Myślałem, że tęsknisz za polowaniami.

\- Polowaniami, nie masakrą na demonach. Nienawidzę tych sukinkotów, ale niech niebiańskie zastępy się tym zajmują, nie my.

Dean nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Nie miał nic przeciwko zabiciu jednego demona czy dwóch, ale w ciągu miesiąca zabił tych drani więcej niż przez półtorej roku. Nawet jeśli jakiś się zdarzał, to był to zazwyczaj demon z rozdroża, który próbował awansować podnosząc sobie liczbę zdobytych dusz. Na co dzień demony raczej nie sprawiały problemów, za bardzo się bały, czy to Crowleya czy aniołów. Abaddon chciała to zmienić.

Następny na spotkanie przybył Gadreel i bez słowa skierowanego w stronę Deana czy Beli poszedł porozmawiać ze swoim rodzeństwem. Następni byli Victor i Rachel, ostatni przyjechali Sam i Garth. Gdy wszyscy byli już w komplecie i jak najbardziej gotowi do walki, Dean uznał, że najwyższy czas na przemowę motywacyjną i ogłoszenie planu.

\- Dobra! - zawołał, by wszyscy skupili się na nim. Zadowolony, że mu się powiodło, rozłożył na jakiejś ławce mapę Chicago i wskazał palcem na halę sportową, gdzie ukrywała się Abaddon. Byli dosyć daleko od tego miejsca, ale nie chciał, by któryś z jej demonów ich zauważył i jej o tym powiedział. - Abaddon zaszyła się tutaj i rozesłała swoje patrole po okolicy.

\- To żaden problem - zauważył Gadreel. - Ja i Castiel możemy was wszystkich przenieść pod same drzwi albo na dach.

\- Zaczynam wam zazdrościć tej dodatkowej mocy - wtrącił się Balthazar.

\- Poproś Meg o proszek i go sobie zażyj - powiedział Dean, wściekły na to, że mu przerwano.

\- Jakiś ty zabawny.

\- Zamknij się Balthazar.

O dziwo nie kazała mu tego ani Bela ani Castiel, których anioł jako jedynych się słuchał, ale Rachel. Dean spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co, kontynuuj.

\- Z wejściem, jak zauważył Zeke, nie będzie żadnego problemu - mówił dalej. - Ale problemem może być pułapka. Crowley raczej nie ma powodu, by nas zdradzić, ale to w końcu demon, więc kto wie. Dlatego musimy być gotowi na to, że to pułapka.

\- Co proponujesz? - spytał Victor.

\- Przede wszystkim rozdzielimy się - postanowił i szybko kontynuował, nim ktoś zdążył powiedzieć, że to najgłupszy pomysł z możliwych. Widział, jak Castiel przewraca oczami i wzdycha ciężko. To byłby już trzeci raz, kiedy wpadł na ten sam pomysł. - Zanim coś powiecie, wysłuchajcie mnie do końca. Jeśli będziemy poruszać się w grupie, nie tylko szybciej nas zauważą i usłyszą, nie odetniemy też Abaddon żadnej drogi ucieczki. A nawet jeśli nie będzie chciała uciekać, to rzuci na nas całą swoją armię i zanim się do niej przebijemy, będziemy wyczerpani.

Castiel musiał załapać, o co mu chodzi, bo przytaknął.

\- Po rozdzieleniu się rozdzielą się też siły Abaddon - kontynuował za Deana, który uśmiechał się z dumą. - Komuś z nas łatwiej wtedy będzie przebić się do Abaddon.

\- Chodzenie po tak wielkiej hali w pojedynkę, to samobójstwo - zauważył Garth.

\- Nie będziemy chodzić pojedynczo - wyjaśnił szybko Dean. - Pójdziemy dwójkami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wylosuję w parze ciebie - wtrącił się znowu Balthazar.

\- Nie martw się, żeby zwiększyć nasze szanse będziemy się poruszać w dobrze znanych kombinacjach. Lepiej nie ryzykować, przeciw Abaddon lepiej mieć za partnera kogoś, kto zna nasze ruchy.

\- To nie głupi pomysł, Winchester - pochwalił Victor. - Dużo się nauczyłeś odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy.

\- Zawsze byłem taki genialny. - Dean złożył mapę i wrzucił ją przez otwarte okno do Impali. - Hala ma trzy wejścia, dwie pary będą musiały wejść tym samym.

\- Ja wejdę górą - zaoferował Gadreel. - Spotkam się z Samem i Garthem już w środku albo dołączę do ciebie i Castiela.

\- Dobra, ale uważaj, gdy będziesz sam - ostrzegł go. - Sara ukręciłaby mi łeb, gdyby coś ci się stało.

\- Poradzę sobie. Poczekam na was na miejscu. Przy okazji pozbędę się demonów na zewnątrz.

\- Tylko cicho. - Gadreel przytaknął i zniknął, zostawiając resztę przed parkiem. - Okej, Bela i Balthy do Impali, Sam, ty z Garthem wieziecie Victora i Rachel.

Dean usiadł za kierownicą i odpalił silnik, czekając aż wszyscy wsiądą. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Castiel usiadł z tyłu razem z Balthazarem.

\- Ktoś musi go pilnować - wyjaśnił mu anioł. - Znam go dobrze, mógłby coś zrobić z tapicerką.

\- Wygląda na to, że sobie razem pogawędzimy w czasie jazdy - powiedziała z zadowoleniem Bela siadając na zwyczajowym miejscu Castiela.

\- Zaczynam żałować mojego planu - stwierdził Dean i ruszył. W lusterku widział, że Sam swoim samochodem też po chwili zaczął jechać.

\- Nie bądź takim Gburkiem. Zawsze mogło być gorzej.

\- Fakt, ten dupek z tyłu byłby gorszy.

\- Cassie, słyszałeś, jak cię nazwał? - Balthazar udał oburzenie.

\- Walnę cię - obiecał Castiel.

\- Rany, ale zrobiłeś się drażliwy przez znajomość z Winchesterem.

\- Nadal nad nim nie panujesz - zauważyła Bela oglądając się przez moment za siebie, by spojrzeć na anioły.

\- Mówi to osoba, której anioł panoszy się jak chce. Poza tym już ci mówiłem, to nie zwierzęta. Choć jak patrzę na Balthazara to mam wątpliwości.

Uśmiechnął się widząc zdenerwowanie na twarzy anioła. Sądząc po ruchu rąk chciał ich pewnie użyć w zemście, ale Castiel był szybszy i uderzył go łokciem pomiędzy żebrał, wystarczająco mocno by Balthazar poleciał na drzwi.

\- On zna swoje miejsce - powiedziała Bela i sięgnęła do schowka na rękawiczki. - Co mu tu mamy?

\- Ej, ej! - Dean szybko trzepnął ją w rękę, a gdy ją zabrała, zamknął schowek. Teoretycznie nie miał tam nic wstydliwego, lubrykant, który zawsze tam trzymał skończył się jakiś czas temu i dalej go nie uzupełnił, ale nie chciał, by grzebała mu w rzeczach.

\- Widziałam Biblię. Nie wyglądasz na kogoś religijnego.

\- Bo nie jestem, to prezent. - Wciąż czytał Pismo od Casa, choć znał je już praktycznie na pamięć. Było dobrą lekturą do poduszki. Nie usypiała go, ale zdecydowanie go wyciszała.

\- Od kogo? - zainteresowała się. Nie odpowiedział jej, ale też nie musiał, bo zauważyła, jak spogląda w lusterku na Castiela. - Oh, od aniołka. No tak.

\- Naprawdę nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o naszych poglądach, więc nie ciągnijmy tego, dobra?

\- W porządku - zgodziła się, co było nieco dziwne.

Reszta drogi przebiegła w spokoju. Castiel dobrze sobie radził z Balthazarem i dupek ani razu się już nie odezwał, a Bela patrzyła przez cały czas przez okno. Gdy byli już blisko, wyciągnęła z kieszeni dżinsów gumkę do włosów i związała je sobie przed walką.

Dean zaparkował dwie ulice od hali. Sam zatrzymał swój samochód zaraz za nim i wszyscy wysiedli.

\- Zeke?

Gadreel pojawił się przed nimi i uśmiechnął.

\- Wszystkie demony na zewnątrz wyeliminowane - oznajmił.

\- Dużo ich było? - chciał wiedzieć Dean.

\- Tylko siedem. Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, ile jest w środku, dobrze zabezpieczyli to miejsce.

\- A jednak ich znaleźliśmy - zauważyła Rachel. - Co teraz?

Dean ponownie wyjął mapę i położył ją tak, by wszyscy lepiej widzieli, w jakim kierunku mają iść.

\- Sam, ty i Garth wejdziecie od tyłu. Victor i Bela wejdą tędy, od wschodu.

\- A my od frontu? - spytał Castiel.

\- Chyba że chcesz wybić ścianę od zachodu - zasugerował Dean. - Zeke, ty dach, tak jak chciałeś. Budynek ma trzy piętra i piwnicę, więc sprawdzisz najwyższe. Spotkasz się z Samem i Garthem na przedostatnim, które będą sprawdzać. Bela i Balthazar zabezpieczą pierwsze piętro, Victor i Rachel piwnicę, a ja i Cas parter.

\- Byłoby prościej, gdybyśmy mieli plan budynku - zauważył Victor.

\- Byłem tam kiedyś - powiedział Sam. - Przy każdym wejściu są schody na górne piętra. Schody do piwnicy są mniej więcej tutaj - wskazał w miejsce gdzieś pomiędzy wschodnim wejściem a głównym holem.

\- Skoro wszystko ustalone, to idziemy. Jeśli znajdziecie Abaddon, przekażcie informację przez anielskie radio.

Najgorsze w całym tym planie było to, że wciąż był dzień. Dean nie chciał jednak czekać do nocy i ryzykować, że Abaddon ucieknie. Na szczęście była niedziela, hala zamknięta, nie było więc mowy o cywilach.

Castiel przeniósł ich przed same drzwi, które okazały się zamknięte. Dean szybko je otworzył i obaj wślizgnęli się do środka. Główny hol wraz z recepcją tonął w mroku, światło nie miało jak wpadać przez okna, bo te były zasłonięte przez antywłamaniowe żaluzje. Mieli szczęście, że i drzwi nie miały takiego zabezpieczenia.

By się nie zgubić, Dean zdał się na Castiela, który widział w ciemnościach lepiej. Garth pewnie też teraz lepiej widział, więc Sam nie błądził w mroku. Obaj nie mieli tylko poręcznej latarki w postaci dłoni anioła, ale użycie jej teraz byłoby naprawdę głupie i tylko zwróciłoby uwagę demonów.

Natknęli się na pierwszego bardzo szybko. Siedział za ladą w recepcji i w pierwszej chwili go nie zauważyli. On też ich nie zauważył, bo miał na uszach słuchawki i gdyby nie to, że wiedzieli kim jest, wzięliby go za człowieka.

Castiel bezszelestnie podszedł do niego od tyłu i chwytając go za gardło pociągnął na podłogę, gdzie przebił mu pierś anielskim ostrzem. Blask ginącego demona został nieco zasłonięty przez ladę recepcji, więc jeśli w pobliżu był inny przeciwnik, to tego nie zauważył. W recepcji znaleźli też bardzo przydatną ulotkę z mapą w środku. Teraz wiedzieli, gdzie mają iść, a przynajmniej Castiel wiedział, bo Dean nie był w stanie nic odczytać.

Od głównego holu przeszli po chichu do szatni, jednej z wielu. Po drodze załatwili kolejnego demona, a w środku znaleźli następne cztery.

\- To miejsce jest lepiej strzeżone niż Fort Knox - wyszeptał Dean, gdy razem z Castielem schowali się za kilkoma szafkami. - Jakim cudem Crowley wcześniej tego nie zauważył?

Coraz bardziej się martwił, że Crowley i Abaddon połączyli siły i to może być pułapka. Tych demonów było po prostu za dużo, niemożliwe, że wcześniej pomagierzy króla piekieł ich nie znaleźli. Przecież nie mogli tu wszyscy siedzieć w zamknięciu cały czas.

Jeden z demonów zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko nich. Był już w stanie ich zauważyć, gdy Castiel złapał go szybko i zasłaniając usta, wyszeptał krótkie zaklęcie, po czym zabrał rękę. Demon próbował krzyknąć i zaalarmować swoich kolegów, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk, a gdy próbował opuścić naczynie, tylko wyglądał przy tym jak głupek, bo nic się nie stało.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - spytał Dean.

\- Uwięziłem go i odebrałem głos - wyjaśnił, a zaraz potem z całej siły nadepnął demonowi na nogę. Dean skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał trzask. Demon padł na podłogę, gdzie anioł dokończył dzieła i zmiażdżył mu kolano drugiej nogi. - Dobijemy go później, nie ucieknie. A teraz szybko, reszta na pewno usłyszała.

Castiel podciągnął się i wszedł na szafki, i z niezwykłą gracją przeszedł po nich na drugi koniec szatni. Dean patrzył jeszcze, jak zeskakuje, powiewając przy tym płaszczem. Oczywiście musiał go zabrać na akcję.

By nie odstawać od partnera, Dean również wyszedł z kryjówki i wpadł prosto na jednego z demonów. Obaj byli zaskoczeni równie mocno, ale to Dean pierwszy zareagował i szybko zabił przeciwnika. Rozbłysło światło, a zaraz potem drugie z innego miejsca w szatni. Castiel też nie próżnował. Ostatni demon był już tylko formalnością, dopadli go obaj w tym samym czasie, próbował uciec i powiadomić resztę, ale nie zdążył. Castiel jeszcze wrócił dobić pierwszego demona i mogli już iść dalej. Na korytarzach było teraz więcej demonów, co mogło oznaczać, że zbliżają się do Abaddon.

Po pozbyciu się demonów w kilku mniejszych pomieszczeniach, dotarli do drzwi prowadzących na basen. Wcześniej czekała ich jednak przeprawa przez przebieralnię i prysznice, gdzie aż roiło się od demonów. Nie było szans, by mogli to załatwić po cichu. Tak, zdecydowanie byli blisko.

\- Nie ma sensu dalej być cicho - powiedział do anioła. - Zajebmy ich wszystkich jak najgłośniej.

\- Twoje plany powodują u mnie raka - westchnął Castiel.

\- Skąd znasz ten tekst?

\- Używam twojego laptopa. Sprawdzam twoją historię przeglądania.

O kurwa, niedobrze, pomyślał Dean. Castiel wiedział o pornosach.

\- Pogadamy o tym w domu - zdecydował.

\- Jak chcesz, możemy razem oglądać filmy pornograficzne.

\- O mój boże, przestań - poprosił go Dean.

Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie.

\- Nie rozumiem, po co je w ogóle oglądasz.

\- Reaserch, sprawdzam co moglibyśmy zrobić w łóżku.

\- Ah.

\- Właśnie. Ah. Teraz cicho, bo nas wydasz.

\- Tak właściwie, to nie wiedziałem o tych filmach, ale miło, że się przyznałeś.

\- Sukin...

\- I naprawdę chcę je razem obejrzeć.

\- Sukinsyn.

Ta rozmowa robiła się coraz bardziej niezręczna i zdecydowanie nie był to czas ani miejsce na coś takiego. Dean postanowił więc zrobić coś głupiego byle tylko dalej tego nie słuchać. Wyszedł z ukrycia i zabił najbliżej stojącego demona, rozpoczynając tym samym prawdziwe piekło. Wszystkie pozostałe rzuciły się na nich całą chmarą, a pierwszym ich celem był Dean.

\- Zamknij oczy! - krzyknął Castiel i wyciągnął przed siebie rozwartą dłoń, z której błysnęło jasne światło. W mgnieniu oka demony spopieliły się, kilka nawet całkowicie wyparowało i rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

Gdy światło w końcu zniknęło, Dean otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Żaden demon nie przeżył i żaden też pewnie nie umknął. Kochał tę umiejętność Castiela.

\- Następna jest Abaddon - powiedział podchodząc do drzwi prowadzących na basen.

\- Oby.

Dean zacisnął mocniej dłoń na broni, spojrzał jeszcze dla pewności na Castiela i otworzył drzwi. Zaraz potem w środku zapaliło się światło, oślepiając go na moment. Wokół pełnego wody basenu stało kolejnych kilka demonów, ale ich interesował tylko jeden, który siedział na jednym ze słupków startowych.

\- Patrzcie, kto do nas zawitał! - zawołała Abaddon. - Szkoda tylko, że brakuje twojego braciszka. Chętnie zabiłabym obu Winchesterów, ale jednym też się nacieszę.

\- Gdzie Asariel? - zapytał Dean. Trochę liczył na to, że on też tu będzie.

\- To że współpracujemy nie znaczy, że wszędzie za nim łażę - odpowiedziała Abaddon. - Zresztą jak przestanie być potrzebny, to i tak go zabiję, więc nie ma sensu nawiązywać głębszych znajomości. Lucyfer musi panować niepodzielnie.

\- Czyli Meg nie kłamała.

\- Lucyfer nigdy się na to nie zgodzi - powiedział Castiel.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny, aniołku. Skąd wiesz, że to nie Lucyfer nie kieruje Asarielem? Ten kretyn na pewno nie działa sam.

\- No pewnie, działa z tobą - zauważył Dean.

\- Rozkazy na pewno wydaję kto inny. A was zaraz się pozbędę.

\- Nie ciesz się na zapasa, nie jesteśmy tu sami.

Nagle tuż obok Abaddon pojawiła się jakaś czarnoskóra kobieta o nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu i spojrzała wprost na nich, a następnie im pomachała.

\- Meg - wyszeptał Castiel.

\- Meg? - zdziwił się Dean. - Ma nowe wdzianko?

\- Dużo wygodniejsze i ładniejsze - powiedziała, a następnie zwróciła się do Abaddon. - Pozostali są zajęci walką, prędko tu nie przyjdą, żeby im pomóc.

\- Wygląda na to, że jesteście zupełnie sami. - Abaddon uśmiechnęła się do nich i chwyciła za broń, którą okazało się anielskie ostrze. - Asariel mi dał. Na ciebie, Castiel.

\- Teraz to naprawdę śmierdzi pułapką Crowleya - stwierdził Dean, z niepokojem patrząc na broń Abaddon. Zrobiło się jeszcze gorze, gdy Meg wyciągnęła taką samą. Nie martwił się wcześniej o Castiela, bo niebezpieczny był dla niego tylko proszek, ale on go nie zabijał. Teraz jednak dwie osoby były w stanie go zabić, jeśli jeden z nich nie będzie szybszy.

\- Ten dureń o niczym nie wiem. - Abadon zeskoczyła ze słupka i razem z Meg zaczęły okrążać basen. - Sama mu się ujawniłam, chciałam, by mnie znalazł i zaprowadził was do mnie. Asariel powiedział, że wyeliminowanie Winchesterów i reszty pomagierów bardzo mu pomoże w jego planach. A skoro i ja na tym skorzystam, to pomyślałam, czemu nie?

\- Innymi słowy jesteś tylko pionkiem jakiegoś kutasa ze skrzydłami. Gratuluje, osiągnęłaś poziom Crowleya.

Te słowa zrobiły to, co chciał uzyskać - rozwścieczyły Abaddon. Bardzo nie lubiła, gdy uważano ją za sługusa niebios. Szybko wydała rozkaz do ataku i razem ze swoimi pomagierami oraz Meg rzuciła się na nich. Słabsze demony dopadły do nich pierwsze, ale Castiel szybko sobie z nimi poradził. Dwóm demonom wypalił wnętrzności, a kolejnych trzech niemal pociął na kawałki. Pozbył się wszystkich, a gdy tylko zadał ostatni cios, Meg doskoczyła do niego, krzyżując ich bronie.

\- Witaj, Clarence - przywitała się z uśmiechem. Pomimo nowego ciała było w tym coś znajomego.

Castiel nie odpowiedział tylko odskoczył, by zaraz potem wyprowadzić atak. Meg uniknęła go i cofnęła się.

\- Jak ci się podoba moje nowe ciało? - zapytała. - Apetyczne?

\- Nie w moim typie - odpowiedział Castiel i ponownie zaatakował. Nie zamierzał się bawić, chciał w końcu zabić Meg, by mogła zapłacić za to, co zrobiła jemu i Deanowi.

\- Wiedziałam, że powinnam była opętać faceta. - Meg unikała każdego jego ataku. Coś planowała. - Ewidentnie lecisz na fiuty.

\- Nawet z fiutem bym cię nie tknął. Nie masz najlepszej osobowości.

\- Oczywiście. Święty aniołek patrzy jedynie na bogate wnętrze. Jestem pewna, że ta dziewczyna ma całkiem ładne wnętrzności.

\- Za dużo gadasz - stwierdził i używając telekinezy pchnął Meg na ścianę. Jej czaszka pękła po zderzeniu z betonem, ale to wcale jej nie zatrzymało.

\- Powinieneś przyłączyć się do nas - mówiła dalej. Podniosła się z powrotem na nogi i odskoczyła nim Castiel zdołał ją zabić. - Lucyfer na pewno by cię wynagrodził. Kogo jak nie własnego brata?

\- Lucyfer nigdy nie przejmie władzy w piekle - powiedział i był co do tego całkowicie pewien. - Nigdy.

Castiel zerknął w stronę Deana, który walczył z Abaddon. Nie radził sobie najlepiej, dlatego musiał jak najszybciej załatwić Meg i mu pomóc. Ta specjalnie unikała jego ciosów, by odciągnąć jego uwagę od Deana, ale czas było to zakończyć. Po raz kolejny użył telekinezy, ale tym razem nie puścił Meg tak łatwo. Uniósł ją nad ziemię i powoli zacisnął palce, dusząc ją tym samym. Zauważył, jak sięga do kieszeni, prawdopodobnie po proszek, ale nim mogła go użyć, rzucił nią o ścianę, ponownie łamiąc kości.

Meg krzyknęła z bólu i spróbowała się podnieść. Tym razem nie zdążyła. Castiel podleciał do niej i przeszył jej szyję anielskim ostrzem. Nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, gdy powoli umarła na dobre. Teraz musiał pomóc partnerowi.

Dean był dokładnie w tym samym położeniu, co Meg, głównie unikał ataków Abaddon. Każda próba jego własnego ataku kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Był słabszy niż demon i dużo wolniejszy. Jakby tego było mało Abaddon zastosowała jego taktykę i teraz go prowokowała.

\- Zabrakło ci języka w gębie? - zapytała łapiąc go i rzucając nim na drugą stronę basenu.

Dean wylądował na twardych kafelkach, czując potworny ból w biodrze, które najmocniej ucierpiało. To nie wyglądało dobrze, przydałaby mu się teraz pomoc Castiela, ale anioł walczył z Meg i radził sobie zaskakująco dobrze. Będzie musiał wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę Abaddon, nim nadejdzie pomoc. Gdyby tylko Sam i reszta nie byli zajęci.

\- Mam zwyczaj nie gadać w trakcie walki - wysapał podnosząc się.

\- Czyżby?

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Abaddon znalazła się obok niego. Spróbował ją zaatakować, ale Abaddon chwyciła go za rękę i wykręciła. Dean krzyknął, gdy kość ramienia trzasnęła. Miecz, który trzymał, wypadł mu z dłoni, a Abaddon kopnęła go do wody.

\- Kurwa! - przeklął i złapał za rękę demona, który uniósł go nad ziemię.

\- To ciałko byłoby idealnym naczyniem - powiedziała Abaddon. - Takie silne i śliczne.

\- Wybacz, skarbie, ale to ciało jest już zajęte przez dwa anioły - wydyszał, sięgając zdrową ręką do paska. - Znajdź sobie nowe ciało w nicości.

Chwycił ukryty nóż na demony i dźgnął nim Abaddon prosto w serce. Puściła go momentalnie, przez co rozluźnił chwyt na nożu, ale to nic już nie mogło jej pomoc. Całe jej wnętrzności świeciły niczym choinka na święta. Umierała.

\- Ty, mały...

Dean starał się od niej odsunąć, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Abaddon chwyciła go ostatkiem sił za nogę i pociągnęła w swoją stronę, od razu sięgając do kieszeni spodni. Wyjęła stamtąd proszek, którym sypnęła mu w twarz, Bóg jeden wie, co chcąc przez to osiągnąć, bo wywołało o tylko niewielki atak kaszlu. Zaraz potem Abaddon zginęła, upadając bez życia u jego stóp.

\- Dean! - usłyszał wołanie Castiela. Spojrzał w jego stronę i zdążył zauważyć, że zabił Meg, nim nastąpił kolejny atak kaszlu.

Dean zasłonił usta ręką, a gdy ją zabrał, z przerażeniem odkrył, że z ciała schodzi mu skóra.

\- O mój boże.

Ból był następny. Opanował całe jego ciało i sparaliżował go w jednej chwili. Gdy Castiel się przy nim znalazł, nie mógł się już ruszyć, tak bardzo bolało go całe ciało, z którego skóra schodziła płatami. Czuł się, jakby ktoś go przypalał.

\- Dean! - Castiel przyklęknął przy nim spanikowany i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Natychmiast ją jednak zabrał, a kawałek skóry przykleił mu się do palców. - O nie...

Nie miał pojęcia, co ma teraz zrobić, na tę chwilę zapomniał nawet o pozostałych, którzy prawdopodobnie walczyli gdzieś z demonami i potrzebowali wsparcia. Jedyne, co się teraz liczyło, to pomóc Deanowi.

\- Jakie to smutne.

Castiel odwrócił się i zobaczył anioła stojącego niedaleko.

\- Asariel - wyszeptał zszokowany.

\- To ja - potwierdził podchodząc bliżej. Castiel nawet nie zamierzał z nim teraz walczyć, nie gdy słyszał jęki bólu Deana. - Zapewne nie wiesz, że ten proszek jest trujący dla ludzi?

Ignorując chwilowo Asariela, Castiel rozpoczął leczenie. Ze zwiększoną mocą powinien być w stanie uleczyć każde obrażenia, ale z przerażeniem zauważył, że wyleczył tylko złamaną kość, ale nie ubytki skóry. Dean z każdą chwilą wyglądał coraz gorzej, wiercił się, a każdy ruch powodował, że tracił kolejny fragment skóry.

\- Dlaczego to nie działa? - zapytał spanikowany. Nie mógł teraz stracić Deana.

\- Nie możesz go tak uleczyć - wyjaśnił Asariel. - Tylko anielska łaska może teraz mu pomóc.

Castiel chwycił ostrze i odwrócił się szybko w stronę drugiego anioła.

\- Więc wezmę twoją - powiedział z determinacją w głosie. I tak musiał się go pozbyć, więc przy okazji uratuje Deana.

\- Jesteś pewien, że zdążysz? W każdej chwili mogę być na drugim końcu globu. Nie znajdziesz mnie.

Wiedział, że Asariel ma rację. Nie miał tyle czasu, by go ścigać, Dean był coraz słabszy, czuł jak jego dusza powoli gaśnie, zabijana przez ból.

\- Dam mu swoją - zdecydował bez chwili wahania.

\- Jesteś żałosny - stwierdził Asariel z odrazą. - Wolisz życie człowieka od swojej łaski? Od tego, co czyni cię aniołem?

\- W każdej chwili.

Dean był dla niego najważniejszy na świecie. Z łaską czy bez, nadal będzie go kochał.

\- Cas, nie - zaprotestował słabo Dean. Wciąż był przytomny.

\- Właśnie dlatego niebu potrzebny jest porządek. Żeby takie abominacje jak ty zniknęły raz na zawsze. Ale proszę bardzo. - Asariel wyjął własne anielskie ostrze i przyklęknął przy parze. - Wyjmę twoją łaskę i dam mu ją do wypicia.

Castiel bez słowa odchylił głowę i pozwolił drugiemu aniołowi rozciąć sobie gardło. Czuł, jak opuszcza go łaska, która powoli uleciała z rany do małej fiolki, którą podstawił Asariel. Cała ta moc, która w nim była od zarania dziejów, zniknęła. Poczuł się słaby i otumaniła go fala emocji, które do tej pory odczuwał przytłumione. Poza jedną. Miłość do Deana była równie silna, co zawsze i to ze względu na nią pozbywał się tego, co definiowało go jako anioła. Nie żałował ani trochę.

\- Daj mu ją - powiedział, trzymając Deana blisko. Nie mógł już czuć jego energii życiowej, ale nie potrzebował tego by wiedzieć, że zostało mu kilka minut, jeśli nie sekund.

\- Chyba jednak nie. - Asariel schował fiolkę z łaską i odszedł od nich na kilka kroków. - Jesteś naprawdę naiwny, Castiel.

\- Oddaj mi łaskę - nakazał, ale dobrze wiedział, że na nic się to zda. Nie był w stanie w żaden sposób zagrozić Asarielowi. Dlaczego był tak głupi i mu zaufał?

\- Mnie się przyda bardziej niż jemu - stwierdził. - Metatron się ucieszy.

Castiel był zbyt przejęty, by zamartwiać się Metatronem i zniknięciem Asariela. Skupił całą swoją uwagę na Deanie, który był już niemal całkowicie pozbawiony skóry. Teraz zaczęło się gnicie mięśni.

\- Cas - jęknął, choć bardziej przypominało to pisk.

\- Ciii - uspokoił go Castiel. Czuł łzy spływające mu po policzkach, nie mógł patrzeć na cierpienie Deana, zwłaszcza gdy nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. - Znajdę sposób na wyleczenie cię - obiecał.

Usłyszał kroki i otwierane drzwi. W pomieszczeniu pojawił się Sam, który wykrzyczał imię swojego brata, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Cas - powtórzył znów Deana i chwilę później stracił przytomność.

\- Nie - wyszeptał Castiel. - Dean, obudź się. Dean!


	25. Jak złapać anioła?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przegadany rozdział jest przegadany. Ale bez obaw, następny to polowanie na ducha.

Otworzenie oczu jeszcze nigdy nie kosztowało go tyle siły. Czuł jakby jego powieki były ze sobą sklejone, a wszelkie próby ich uniesienia wywoływały ból. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać, nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest i zaczynał panikować. Wyczuwał pod palcami gładki materiał, a głowa spoczywała na czymś miękkim. Coś na nim leżało, chyba koc, który miał bardzo znajomy zapach. Pachniał jak żonkile, a także pot, ale to drugie w mniejszym stopniu. Chwilowo nie był jednak w stanie przyporządkować zapachu do miejsca, a to dlatego, że bolała go głowa i nawet z zamkniętymi oczami odczuwał niewielki mdłości.

Miał ochotę kogoś zawołać, ale bał się to zrobić, jeśli w pobliżu był wróg. Zresztą gardło miał tak suche, że pewnie nawet nie mógłby pisnąć.

W końcu udało mu się otworzyć oczy, nudności tylko się pogorszyły, ale zaledwie na kilka sekund, zdołał nad nimi zapanować. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno i w pierwszej chwili nie widział za dobrze, ale wzrok szybko dostosował się do małej ilości światła. Widział sufit i lampę, która się na nim znajdowała, ale była zgaszona. Kątem oka wychwycił niewielki blask gdzieś po prawej stronie. Ponieważ nie widział za dobrze, postanowił wytężyć słuch. Pierwszym, co usłyszał, okazał się oddech innej osoby, a raczej dwóch. Gdzieś w oddali wychwytywał też rozmowy, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo brzmiało to bardziej jak cichy szelest liści niż dysputa.

Coś obok niego poruszyło się, by po chwili zamrzeć w miejscu, jakby spłoszone. Dean też zamarł, chciał też zamknąć oczy w obawie, że ktoś tutaj jest niebezpieczny, ale gdy wziął niewielki wdech, by przestać oddychać i udawać martwego, poczuł wyraźniej zapach koca, pod którym leżał. Silniejsza woń wreszcie została prawidłowo dopasowana przez jego mózg do miejsca i zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje. Jego własna sypialnia. Słowa które zaraz potem usłyszał tylko to potwierdziły.

\- Dean?

Poznałby ten głos wszędzie. Nie znał nikogo innego, kto mówił jakby wypalił całą kratę papierosów. Jednocześnie.

\- Dean.

Następny głos. Ten, który słyszał niemal codziennie przez ponad dwadzieścia lat życia, którego mutacji był świadkiem i który budził go w nocy niejeden raz, gdy jego właściciel darł się, bo chciał mleka albo zmiany pieluchy.

\- Sam, daj mu odetchnąć.

Bingo, w tej kwestii nigdy by się nie pomylił.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Podaj mi wody, pewnie umiera z pragnienia.

Umierał to wcześniej, jeśli pamięć go nie zawodziła. Był pewien, że już po nim, a jednak żył, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Tylko jakim cudem? Przecież Castiel nie był w stanie go uleczyć. Czyżby to sprawka Gadreela albo innego anioła? Jak długo w ogóle tutaj leżał?

Spojrzał w prawo i zobaczył swojego brata oraz Castiela. Stali przy łóżku ze zmartwionymi minami, ale pewnie jeszcze kilka minut temu było z nimi gorzej.

Sam przystawił mu do ust szklankę z wodą i pomógł się napić. Dean zachłannie spijał każdą kroplę, trochę pociekło mu po brodzie, ale nie przejął się tym, był na to zbyt spragniony. Woda jednak została mu odebrana, nim zdołał całkowicie ugasić pragnienie.

\- Żebyś się nie pochorował - wytłumaczył brat. - Później dam ci resztę.

\- Dzięki - wychrypiał Dean. Świetnie, teraz brzmiał jak Castiel.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał anioł siadając na krawędzi ich łóżka.

Potwornie, ale da radę. Wciąż nie wiedział co się stało, a to go teraz najbardziej obchodziło, swoim zdrowiem zajmie się później, zwłaszcza że nie umierał i nie trzeba było się spieszyć.

\- Jakim cudem żyję? I co z tobą, Cas? Jesteś człowiekiem?

\- Niezupełnie - odpowiedział.

\- Więc co się stało? - Choć nie czuł się najlepiej, spróbował wstać. Sam i Castiel powstrzymali go w tym samym czasie, kładąc mu dłonie na piersi.

\- Wyluzuj, Dean - powiedział Sam. - Wciąż jesteś wyczerpany.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Bóg - wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Byłeś martwy, Dean - mówił dalej anioł, a głos mu się łamał. - Trzymałem twoje ciało, które rozkładało się na moich oczach. Nic nie mogłem zrobić, Gadreel także nie. Chciałem się już modlić do archaniołów, by mi pomogli, ale nim zdążyłem to zrobić, pojawiło się jasne światło i otoczyła nas potężna energia. Zbyt potężna, by należała nawet do Michaela. Nim zorientowałem się, co się dzieje, znów miałem swoją łaskę, a z tobą było wszystko w porządku, wyglądałeś jakbyś spał.

\- I to niby sprawka Boga? - zdziwił się Dean. Czemu Bóg miałby ingerować w te wydarzenia, skoro nie robił tego wcześniej? To musiała być jakaś sztuczka.

\- Tak mi się wydaje. Kto inny byłby w stanie to zrobić?

\- Krasnoludki?

\- Dean - zwrócił mu uwagę Sam.

\- Wybacz, że nie wierzę, że Bóg nagle postanowił się nami zainteresować, skoro od tysięcy lat się nie pokazywał.

\- Uratował cię, Dean - zauważył Castiel. - Powinniśmy być mu wdzięczni.

\- Dupa, a nie wdzięczni. - Prawda była taka, że nie czuł ani trochę wdzięczności do Boga, jeśli to rzeczywiście on zrobił. - Najpierw ten tchórz się chowa, nie pomaga nam i nagle mu się przypomniało, że ma obowiązki? Niech sobie wsadzi taką pomoc, nie prosiłem go o nią.

\- Dean...

\- Nie będę się teraz przed nim płaszczyć, Cas - zdecydował zły. - Gdyby chciał dla nas dobrze, nie dopuściłby do tej sytuacji z Asarielem. Nie pozwoliłby mu na takie wybryki. Bóg to pieprzony sadysta. Wybacz, jeśli cię uraziłem, ale taka jest prawda. Twój ojciec ma nas w nosie.

\- Nie wierzę w to - powiedział Castiel. - Musiał mieć jakiś powód, żeby...

\- Tak, znudziło mu się siedzenie na dupie gdzieś na Hawajach i postanowił nas trochę pomęczyć. Nie ma nas, nie ma przedstawienia.

\- Przestań narzekać - odezwał się Sam. - Uratował ci życie, powinieneś się cieszyć.

\- Pff.

\- W ogóle co to za był za pomysł, żeby walczyć z Abaddon samemu? - zapytał wściekły. - Gdyby nie Bóg, już byś zginął.

\- Byliście zajęci - zauważył Dean. - Meg o tym mówiła. Zresztą co za różnica, zabiłem sukę i już nie stanowi zagrożenia. Gdyby nie ten proszek nawet nic by mi nie było.

\- Ale proszek był i niepotrzebnie się naraziłeś. Gdybyś wezwał Gadreela, pomoglibyśmy ci, uwolnienie się od demonów nie było trudne, zrobiliśmy to w kilka sekund gdy tylko Zeke wyczuł rozpacz Castiela. Wiesz jak wszyscy się o ciebie martwili?

\- Na pewno niezbyt mocno.

\- Garth omal nie rozszarpał zwłok demona taki był wściekły, gdy zobaczył cię w takim stanie - opowiedział. - Nawet Bela i Balthazar nic nie mówili. Wszyscy czekają w salonie.

\- Wyrzuć ich - zdecydował. - Nie chcę gości.

Nim Sam zdążył zaprotestować, drzwi do sypialni zostały otworzone. Światło z salonu oślepiło nieco Deana, ale po zmrużeniu oczu był w stanie rozpoznać osoby, które weszły do środka. Byli to archaniołowie we własnej osobie, jak zwykle we czwórkę i jak zwykle prowadzeni przez Michaela. Zmieniła się tylko jedna rzecz odkąd widział ich ostatnio. Rafael miał nowe naczynie, po raz kolejny była to czarnoskóra osoba, ale tym razem nie był to mężczyzna, ale kobieta. Dziwnie było na niego patrzeć w takim ciele, zwłaszcza że jego imię było typowo męskie, ale archaniołowi raczej nie robiło to różnicy.

\- Fajne wdzianko - skomentował, by rozładować nieco atmosferę. Archaniołowie mieli posępne miny, byli nawet trochę zmartwieni, ale nie wiedział, czy jego stanem czy pojawieniem się Boga. Zaraz za nimi do środka wcisnęli się Victor, Bela, Garth oraz trzy pozostałe anioły.

Rafael spojrzał na niego poirytowany, ale nie skomentował jego odzywki. Być może za bardzo bał się Michaela, który posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, nim odwrócił się do Deana i odezwał:

\- Mamy kilka ważnych spraw do omówienia.

\- To fajnie, ale jestem trochę niepełnosprawny - przypomniał im Dean. - Swoją drogą, czy w zawsze chodzicie we czwórkę?

\- Dean, pozwól im mówić - poprosił Castiel. Jak zawsze był spięty, gdy w grę wchodziło ubliżanie archaniołom.

\- Pozwolę. Może oni mi wyjaśnią, czemu Bóg po tylu latach wyszedł z kryjówki tylko po to, by zaraz potem zniknąć? I czemu nie zajął się Asarielem? Czemu oni się nim nie zajęli skoro są o klasę wyżej?

\- Mogę udzielić odpowiedzi na te pytania - powiedział Michael. - Dlatego tu przyszedłem, zależało mi na tym, żebyście byli tu wszyscy razem.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch. - Bardzo go ciekawiło, jaką wymówkę usłyszy. Pewnie bardzo słabą.

\- Nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, czemu Bóg wrócił - zaczął wyjaśniać najwyższy z archaniołów. - Wierzymy jednak, że ma jakiś ważny plan, skoro wskrzesił ciebie i oddał Castielowi łaskę.

\- No błagam - westchnął poirytowany Dean. Nie chciał znowu słuchać o wielkim planie, który pewnie wcale taki wielki nie był. Nie wierzył w takie bzdury.

Michael nie przejął się jego odzywką tylko kontynuował.

\- Plany Boga muszą mieć jakiś związek z waszą większą mocą. Ona zawsze tam była, jest w każdym aniele tylko zablokowana. Nawet w nas.

\- Co to znaczy w nas? - spytał nagle Sam. - W archaniołach?

Michael przytaknął.

\- Nie możemy wam w żaden sposób pomóc, bo nie mamy naszej mocy - wyjaśnił. - Po buncie Lucyfera, Bóg zablokował ją wszystkim aniołom, by nie dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji. Zostawił im tylko dość, by mogły walczyć z demonami. Nam archaniołom pozostawił tylko moce, które nie są niszczycielskie. Nawet gdybyśmy chcieli, nie zabilibyśmy demona naszą mocą, tylko mieczem albo prawdziwą postacią. Moc, która nam pozostała, pozwala nam tylko na leczenie czy teleportację. Jesteśmy praktycznie bezsilni wobec Asariela, którego proszek odblokował Castielowi i Gadreelowi ich ukryte pokłady mocy.

Dean musiał przyznać, to był całkiem dobry powód, by się nie mieszać. Chyba że Michael ściemniał, ale coś mu mówiło, że tak nie jest. Nie znał go i teoretycznie nie powinien mu ufać, ale coś w jego duszy mówiło mu, że archanioł mówi prawdę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że archaniołowie są bezbronni - przyznał cicho Balthazar.

\- Nikt o tym nie wiedział - wyjaśnił Michael. - Gdyby było inaczej, ktoś mógłby podważyć naszą władze jak to robi Asariel.

\- On o tym nie wiem - zauważyła Bela. - Inaczej już dawno by was zaatakował.

\- Masz rację, Asariel nie wie o naszej bezbronności - wtrącił się niespodziewanie Gabriel. - Wydawał się też nie wiedzieć, co powoduje jego proszek, skoro jego ofiary nie żyły dostatecznie długo, by uwolnić się spod jego władzy i odkryć nowe pokłady mocy. Sam pewnie też się tym nie interesował, to było tylko mięso armatnie.

\- Ale na pewno sam ma odblokowaną moc - powiedział Castiel. - Twierdził, że w każdej chwili może być po drugiej stronie świata. Dowiedziałem się też, że nie pracował tylko z Abaddon.

\- Kto jeszcze z nim pracuje? - spytał Michael.

\- Metatron. Asariel wykonuje jego rozkazy.

\- Ten transformers? - zdziwił się Sam.

\- To Megatron, nie Metatron - poprawił go Dean.

\- Kto to jest Metatron? - chciał wiedzieć Garth.

\- Właśnie, trochę wyjaśnień by się przydało - dodał Victor.

Dean też był ciekawy, co to za anioł. Chyba nie był najmilszy, skoro wpadł na pomysł władania niebem.

\- Metatron to dupek - odpowiedział Balthazar. - Zadufany w sobie egoista.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie pomylił ci się z tobą? - Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać, lubił denerwować Balthazara i pokazywać mu, że się go nie boi.

O dziwo anioł nie dał się sprowokować i nie trzeba się było martwić o to, że zaraz pomiędzy nim a Deanem wybuchnie wojna.

\- Metatron to skryba Boga - wyjaśnił dokładniej Michael. - Spisał jego prawa i słabe punkty wszystkich stworzeń, jakie żyją na ziemi. Teraz rozumiem, jak Asariel znalazł sposób na kontrolowanie aniołów. Musiał go dostać właśnie od Metatrona.

\- To znaczy, że wie o waszej mocy - zauważył Victor.

\- O tym wie tylko nasza czwórka. Przynajmniej wiedziała do teraz. Metatron tak samo jak pozostałe anioły został pozbawiony większej mocy, więc nie mógł wiedzieć, że też ją straciliśmy. Musiał to jakiś czas temu odkryć i odblokować ją u siebie, ale gdyby podejrzewał, że nasza moc też jest ograniczona, zaatakowałby.

\- To co robi teraz to tylko przygotowania - dodał Gabriel. - Tylko wciąż nie wiemy, po co infekuje te wszystkie anioły i po co je zabija, skoro bardziej mu się przydadzą żywe.

\- Metatron i Asariel to aktualnie wasz priorytet - odezwał się znowu Michael. - Znajdźcie ich i schwytajcie, a jeśli trzeba, to zabijcie. Ja i moi bracia wrócimy do nieba i ostrzeżemy inne anioły, by nie schodziły na ziemię.

Archaniołowie odwrócili się, by wyjść, ale nim mogli to zrobić, Dean powiedział:

\- Jak zwykle uciekacie.

Michael odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

\- Wybaczcie, że nie możemy wam pomóc w takim stanie - przeprosił. - Możemy jednak coś zrobić.

Rafale wystąpił na przód i podszedł do Deana po czym dotknął go dwoma palcami w czoło. Jego energia była potężniejsza niż ta, którą leczył go czasem Castiel, dużo potężniejsza. Zadziałała też szybciej i gdy archanioł zabrał rękę, Dean czuł się jak nowo narodzony, nic go nie bolało, nawet nie był zmęczony.

\- Rafael jest najlepszy w leczeniu - wyjaśnił Gabriel z uśmiechem, gdy jego brat stanął obok niego. - Imię zobowiązuje.

\- Pójdziemy już - powiedział Lucyfer, odzywając się po raz pierwszy odkąd się tu całą czwórką pojawili. Widać było, że nie czuje się zbyt pewnie i nie chce zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Archaniołowie wyszli, ale cała reszta została. Dean nie miał pojęcia, co tu jeszcze robią, w ogóle nie rozumiał ich zamartwiania się, nie byli przecież blisko. Gartha i Gadreela jeszcze rozumiał, ale Bela i Victor oraz ich aniołowie? No może Victor jeszcze się zaliczał do dobrych znajomych, ale tak długo się nie widzieli, że więź na pewno już dawno zniknęła. Z Belą współpracował tylko raz i od samego początku skakali sobie do gardeł, to samo było z Balthazarem. A Rachel... Cóż, Rachel w ogóle go nie znała. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby się okazało, że czekała tutaj tylko ze względu na Victora. Wydawali się być ze sobą blisko. Może nie w sensie biblijnym, ale zdecydowanie byli przyjaciółmi.

\- A co wy tu jeszcze robicie? - zapytał ich. Chociaż dzięki Rafaelowi czuł się już lepiej, to nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Poza Castielem. Chciał uściskać anioła i dzięki temu poprawić swój stan zdrowia psychicznego. To był długi dzień, podczas którego zmarł i zmartwychwstał w przeciągu kilku minut. Każdy by się po czymś takim załamał i potrzebował wsparcia.

\- Chcieliśmy się upewnić, czy Bóg na pewno uratował ci tyłek - odpowiedziała Bela. - Powinieneś być nam wdzięczny.

\- I tak tu nie siedzieliście - zauważył.

\- Ale byliśmy tuż za drzwiami, ty niewdzięczniku.

\- Jesteśmy zespołem, Winchester - wtrącił się Victor. - Czy tego chcesz czy nie, martwimy się o siebie nawzajem.

\- Mów za siebie, ja tylko chciałam zobaczyć cud - stwierdziła Bela.

\- Tak to sobie tłumacz - dokuczył jej Dean. - Niech wam będzie, dzięki. Ale teraz chciałbym zostać sam.

\- Przecież nic ci już nie jest - zmartwił się Garth.

\- Co nie znaczy, że mam ochotę na towarzystwo z tyloma osobami. Zresztą skoro jestem cały, to nie ma sensu dalej tu koczować, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że nie naświniliście.

\- Będziesz musiał pójść na zakupy - zażartował Balthazar. - Powodzenia w opiece nad tym neandertalczykiem, Cassie. Przynajmniej wiadomo, że jest zdrowy.

\- Wal się, Balthy! - zawołał za nim.

Nie trzeba było czekać długo, aż wszyscy wyjdą, w pokoju zostali już tylko Castiel i Sam. Dean kochał swojego brata najbardziej na świecie, ale jego też teraz chciał się pozbyć. Nie chciał za bardzo pokazywać przed bratem, jak to wszystko co się wydarzyło nim wstrząsnęło.

\- Nie masz czasem narzeczonej w domu? - powiedział do niego i w końcu usiadł. tym razem nie został powstrzymany.

\- Mam. Ale ty też jesteś moją rodziną.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zapewnił, a by uwiarygodnić swoją wypowiedź, uśmiechnął się. - Poza tym Cas się mną zajmie.

\- Skoro tak uważasz. - Sam jednak nie wyszedł od razu tylko nachylił się jeszcze w jego stronę i objął go mocno. - Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Martwiłem się.

\- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo - zaśmiał się i poklepał brata po plecach. - No już, puszczaj.

Sam pożegnał się jeszcze z Castielem i w końcu on oraz Dean zostali sami.

\- Czy ja też mam wyjść? - zapytał niepewny. Na pewno chciał zostać, ale nie zamierzał tego robić, jeśli był niechciany.

\- Nie, masz dołączyć do mnie. - Dean przesunął się, by anioł mógł zająć swoją stronę łóżka, z czego natychmiast skorzystał. Obaj położyli się obok siebie i zwróceni w swoją stronę. Ich ciała dzieliło kilka cali, ale złapali się za ręce, by był jakiś kontakt. W zupełności im on wystarczył.

\- Przepraszam, że nie mogłem cię uratować - powiedział cicho Castiel.

Dean wcześniej nie myślał o tym, jak anioł musiał się czuć. Nie tylko stracił łaskę, którą dobrowolnie oddał wierząc, że to pomoże zatrzymać śmierć. Stracił też najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. W porównaniu z tym, szybka acz bolesna śmierć nie była wcale najgorsza.

\- Nie masz za co - zapewnił go Dean. - Dlaczego oddałeś temu draniowi łaskę? Mogło się skończyć o wiele gorzej.

\- Wiem, że to było naiwne z mojej strony, ale... Umierałeś, czułem to. Musiałem coś zrobić. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym chociaż nie spróbował.

To miało sens, ale Dean i tak był wściekły, że Castiel mógł stać się człowiekiem przez niego. Już i tak wystarczająco mocno go skorumpował, nie musiał mu też niszczyć życia przez własną nieuwagę.

\- Myślisz, że łaska naprawdę by pomogła?

\- Nie wiem. Oby tak, bo jeśli dojdzie do podobnej sytuacji raz jeszcze, to tym razem sam wytnę swoją łaskę i ci ją zaaplikuję.

\- Cas, nie warto.

\- Dla ciebie, Deanie Winchester, warto. W każdej chwili.

Dean nie przejął się, że po policzku spłynęło mu kilka łez. Gdy słyszało się taki wyznanie, prawie niemożliwym było nie rozkleić się, a on przecież nie był bez uczuć.

\- Dziękuję.

Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego i przysunął bliżej, by go objąć. Dean nie pozostał mu dłużny i po dłuższej chwili układania się w wygodnej pozycji znaleźli tą idealną i teraz mogli po prostu odpocząć w swojej obecności, trzymając się mocno i wyglądając przy tym jak dwa szczepione ze sobą leniwce. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak długo tak leżeli w swoich objęciach, dopóki nie usłyszeli odchrząknięcia.

Castiel odwrócił się pierwszy, bo i dużo szybciej, by w razie czego ochronić Deana przed atakiem. Wyciągnął nawet przed siebie rękę, by potraktować intruza swoim promieniem śmierci, ale okazało się, że to tylko Crowley.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Dean i usiadł, opierając się o wezgłowie. Jeśli nie chciał teraz widzieć nawet swojego brata, to tym bardziej nie chciał widzieć demona. Miał dość demonów na jeden dzień.

\- Jak zwykle przyjacielskie powitanie - powiedział sarkastycznie i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie było tu najlepszego porządku, ale Dean nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. To była jego sypialnia, a to był tylko Crowley.

\- Mów o co chodzi, nie jesteśmy w nastroju - popędził demona Castiel.

\- Przyniosłem to. - Crowley uniósł rękę, w której trzymał jakąś butelkę. - W podzięce za pozbycie się Abaddon. Pozbyliście się moich największych kłopotów.

\- Co to jest u licha? - Wyglądało jak alkohol, ale jaki?

\- Dziesięcioletnia Edradour - odpowiedział Crowley i postawił butelkę whisky na biurku. - Nie przyzwyczajajcie się tylko, to ostatni raz.

Dean zaśmiał się. Nie lubił Crowleya, ale musiał przyznać, że to był z jego strony miły gest, zwłaszcza że wcale nie musiał im dawać żadnego prezentu. Pamiętał, jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu obiecał im nagrodę za pozbycie się jednego demona, ale na pewno wtedy tylko żartował.

\- Dzięki Crowley. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest zatruta albo nie ma w niej siarki.

\- Siarka ciągnie się za mną wszędzie, więc nie liczyłbym na to.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, chcielibyśmy cię znowu wykorzystać.

Po co komu pies tropiący, gdy miało się Crowleya?

\- Możesz mnie wykorzystywać kiedy i jak tylko chcesz, ale może nie przy aniołku.

\- Nawet kijem bym cię nie tknął. A teraz zamknij się i słuchaj.

\- Nie to nie. Nie wiesz co tracisz.

\- Powiedziałem zamknij się - powtórzył, ale nie był zły czy zirytowany jak zazwyczaj, gdy trzeba było z Crowleyem rozmawiać. - Musisz nam znaleźć Asariela albo Metatrona. A najlepiej obu na raz.

\- Wiedziałem, że o to poprosisz. - Crowley westchnął głośno i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał odmówić. - Dobra, ale drugiej szkockiej i tak nie dostaniecie.

\- Następnym razem sprezentuj nam jakieś wino.

\- Chciałbyś.

Crowley rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a Castiel i Dean znów zostali sami, tym razem na dobre.

Dean dostał dzień wolny w pracy, tak na wszelki wypadek, choć jeśli sam miałby coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, poszedłby do biura. Miał dość siedzenia na tyłku, zwłaszcza że wszystko przecież było w porządku. Bóg i Rafael zdziałali cuda i nic go nie bolało, mógł więc pracować. Ale nie, Castiel uparł się, żeby został jeszcze ten jeden dzień w domu. Więc został. Nie dlatego, że anioł miał takie dobre argumenty, ale dlatego, bo widział w jego oczach przerażenie. Bał się, że coś jednak się stanie.

Oboje spędzili więc dzień w domu, choć nie do końca sami. Trochę się zdziwili, gdy około południa zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Podczas gdy Dean kontynuował oglądanie telewizji siedząc na kanapie i z kocem na kolanach, Castiel poszedł otworzyć i wrócił do salonu z Sarą. Dean zobaczył ją dopiero, gdy objęła go od tyłu i pocałowała na powitanie w policzek.

\- Hej - powiedziała i zmierzwiła mu włosy.

\- Sara, co tu robisz? - zdziwił się. - Sam wie, że tu jesteś?

\- Nie - odparła po prostu i dosiadła się do niego na kanapie. - Ale powiedział mi, że jesteś trochę chory, więc wpadłam z wizytą. Co ci właściwie jest?

\- Źle się czułem - skłamał. - Kłopoty żołądkowe, wiesz.

\- Czyli nie masz ochoty na ciasto? Sama piekłam.

\- Żartujesz? Jasne, że mam. - To był lepszy prezent niż szkocka Crowleya. Co prawda jeszcze jej nie próbował, ale nic nie mogło przebić ciasta.

\- Cas poszedł je pokroić.

\- Pospiesz się tam, dobra?! - zawołał do anioła. Dawno już nie jadł domowego ciasta, tylko to ze sklepu.

Castiel będący w kuchni spojrzał na niego zirytowany i pokazał mu środkowy palec nim wrócił do pracy. Dean i Sara roześmiali się.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby Cas coś takiego robił - powiedziała.

\- Ja też nie.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Castiel się tego wszystkiego uczy, ale miał nadzieję, że nie przestanie, bo to było zabawne.

Anioł wreszcie wrócił do salonu i postawił przed Deanem talerzyk z ciastem, drugi dał Sarze, a po swój oraz resztę wrócił do kuchni.

\- Pyszne - pochwalił Dean z ustami pełnymi ciasta.

\- Cieszę się. - Sara zgarnęła mu z brody odrobinę kruszonki i wróciła do swojego kawałka.

\- Co u ciebie? - zapytał ją Castiel.

\- W porządku. Dzwoniłam do Johna, jadę do niego jutro.

\- Po co? - zmartwił się Dean.

\- Nic mu nie jest, bez obaw - uspokoiła go szybko. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, pewnie wsiadłby teraz w Impalę i pognał do Madison. - Upiekłam ciasto też jemu, muszę je zawieść. Poza tym dostaję już szału w domu, potrzebuję towarzystwa.

\- Masz trzy koty i psa, to mało?

\- Powodzenia w gadaniu z psem.

\- Cas codziennie gada z Jimmym - zauważył i wskazał na klatkę ze świnką morską, która eksplorowała swój mały domek, w którym spała.

\- Bo potrzebuje towarzystwa - wytłumaczył anioł. - Musimy mu kupić kolegę, teraz jest samotny.

\- Nie zmieszczą się w tej klatce.

\- Kupimy większą.

\- Nie mam w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia, prawda?

\- Nie.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Dean - pocieszyła go Sara. - Sam też zgadza się na wszystko, czego sobie zażyczę. W granicach rozsądku oczywiście. Chyba macie to w genach.

\- Chyba tak - westchnął i uśmiechnął się do anioła. Druga świnka morska to w sumie nie tak wiele, a i problemów dużych nie będzie sprawiać. I tak to nie on się nią zajmował.

Sara wyszła po godzinie, życząc Deanowi powrotu do zdrowia. Uściskali się jeszcze w progu, ale kilka minut po jej wyjściu i zamknięciu drzwi znów zadzwonił dzwonek. Tym razem Castiel został na kanapie, a on poszedł otworzyć. Na korytarzu zobaczył ostatnia osobę, której by się tutaj spodziewał.

\- Lisa?

Nie przypuszczał, jeszcze ją kiedyś zobaczy jeśli specjalnie nie pojedzie w okolice jej domu. Celowo nawet unikał sklepu, w którym ostatni raz się spotkali.

\- Cześć - przywitała się niepewnie. - Mogę wejść?

Teraz to on był niepewny, w mieszkaniu był przecież Castiel, a Lisa była przekonana, że ma dziewczynę. Jak zareaguje na obecność anioła i wieść, że przegrała z facetem? Powinien się nie zgodzić, ale nie chciał być niemiły. Zresztą najwyższy czas przestać się bać i ukrywać po kątach.

\- Jasne - powiedział i odsunął się, by mogła wejść. - Skąd w ogóle wiedziałaś, gdzie mieszkam?

\- Wpadłam na Sama. Chciałam się z tobą spotkać, ale wykasowałam już twój numer, więc gdy zobaczyłam jego, poprosiłam o adres. Ostrzegł mnie jednak, że jesteś chory. Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak, to nic poważnego - zapewnił. Nie przeszli do salonu, ale widać go było z miejsca, w którym stali. Pomimo tego, że zasłaniał jej część widoku swoim ciałem, Lisa i tak zauważyła czuprynę Castiela. - Chciałam też poznać twoją dziewczynę.

\- Skoro o tym mowa...

Dean nie zdążył się wytłumaczyć. Usłyszał jak Castiel wstaje i po chwili anioł znalazł się obok nich, z Jimmym na ramieniu.

\- Witam - przywitał się.

\- Lisa, to jest mój chłopak, Castiel - przedstawił ich sobie Dean. - Cas, to moja znajoma Lisa.

Nie chciał mówić, że to była dziewczyna, to w złym guście.

Lisa była początkowo w takim szoku, że w ogóle nie zauważyła wyciągniętej ręki Castiela. Anioł aż zaczął się martwić, że zrobił coś złego, ale w końcu Lisa uścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Miło cię poznać - powiedziała szybko. Nie wyglądała na złą czy zawiedzioną, była tylko trochę zaskoczona, co nie było dla Deana ani trochę dziwne. Gdy z nią chodził, bardzo rzadko oglądał się za facetami. Tak rzadko i w takim strachu, że trudno to było uznać za zainteresowanie, więc dla całego świata i samego siebie był całkowicie hetero.

\- Nawzajem - powiedział Castiel. - Chcesz do nas dołączyć? Oglądamy telewizję.

\- Nie chciałabym przeszkadzać.

\- To żaden kłopot - zapewnił ją i pogłaskał Jimmy'ego. Był cholernie dumny z tego szczura.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale muszę odmówić. Wpadłam tylko na chwilę, by zobaczyć, co z Deanem. - Lisa uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie i cofnęła nieco do drzwi. - Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Dean. Wpadnę innego dnia to pogadamy.

\- Jasne, zapraszam.

Wyglądało na to, że nie musiał wyrzucać Lisy ze swojego życia. Ona i Castiel się poznali, a to już coś. Może nawet się dogadają i zostaną znajomymi. Anioł zdecydowanie potrzebował ich więcej.

\- Miłego dnia wam życzę.

\- My tobie też.

Dean zamknął za nią drzwi i z ulgą odwrócił się do Castiela.

\- Twoja eks jest bardzo miła - powiedział anioł jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Te słowa wystarczyły, by Dean zamarł.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to moja eks?

\- Nie trudno się domyślić.

\- Nie jesteś zły?

\- Za co?

Dokładnie, za co? Może myślał o wróceniu do niej i rzuceniu Castiela, miał też na koncie pocałunek z nią, ale nie chciał go wtedy, a swoich myśli do teraz się wstydził. Anioł jednak o tym nie wiedział, prawda?

\- Niektórzy dziwnie na coś takiego reagują - wyjaśnił w końcu.

\- Nie boję się, że mnie zdradzisz albo że do niej wrócisz. A nawet jeśli to zrobisz, to będzie twoja decyzja i mi nic do tego. Jesteś moim partnerem, nie więźniem.

\- Jesteś wspaniały, wiesz? - Castiel potrafił przymykać oko na wiele rzeczy, ale zawsze go to zaskakiwało.

\- Wiem o tym, że Lisa cię pocałowała.

Okej, po tych słowach, Dean omal nie stracił gruntu pod nogami, ale krew z twarzy zdecydowanie mu odpłynęła, a serce jakby na moment się zatrzymało.

\- Skąd? - wydukał przerażony.

\- Poczułem to, gdy uścisnęła mi dłoń. Nie chciała być w moim towarzystwie, bo się wstydziła. Zastanawiałem się, co mogło ją tak zawstydzić, wygląda na osobę raczej pewną siebie. A mimo to chciała czym prędzej stąd uciec. Doszedłem więc do wniosku, że skoro jest twoją eks, to może chciała do ciebie wrócić i źle odczytała sygnały od ciebie po czym cię pocałowała. To nie było trudne do wywnioskowania.

\- Brawo, Sherlocku - zażartował, chcąc jakoś załagodzić całą sytuację, chociaż anioł nie wyglądał na złego. - Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?

Castiel przekręcił głowę w bok i przyjrzał mu się.

\- Pocałowała cię, nie ty ją.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie?

\- Bo ci ufam.

\- Zaufanie nie jest twoją mocną stroną - zauważył, przypominając mu o Asarielu.

\- Nie jest, ale tobie ufam bezgranicznie. - Castiel odłożył Jimmy'ego na szafkę i podszedł do Deana, całując go długo i namiętnie. - Naprawdę się nie gniewam. Rozumiem też wszystko.

\- Serio?

\- Tak. - Znów się pocałowali, a Dean włożył w ten pocałunek jak najwięcej emocji, by dodatkowo zapewnić anioła, że między nim a Lisą nic nie ma. - Czy całowała cię w taki sam sposób?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? Zazdrosny?

Castiel uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Jestem wyrozumiały, ale to nie znaczy, że nie czuję odrobiny zazdrości.

Dean oblizał usta i zjechał dłońmi do pośladków anioła. Ścisnął je i przycisnął go bliżej siebie, otrzymując w nagrodę miły dla ucha jęk.

\- Nie martw się, skarbie. Tak jak ty nie całuje nikt. A tak w ogóle, to rzeczywiście nie odpowiedziałem na jej pocałunek.

\- Robię też wiele innych rzeczy lepiej niż inni - zapewnił i zaciągnął Deana do sypialni, gdzie spędzili resztę dnia.

Obaj mieli później problem ze znalezieniem Jimmy'ego, który jakimś cudem zszedł z szafki i przepadł w mieszkaniu, ale to był jedyny minus tego wszystkiego.


	26. Łowcy duchów

Dobrze było wrócić do pracy, nawet jeśli tylko do biura. Jego przymusowy urlop przedłużył się o kolejny dzień, bo Castiel - jak przystało na paranoika - wybłagał u Bobby'ego dodatkowy dzień wolny. Decyzje te podjął, gdy raz zdarzyło się Deanowi po seksie zakasłać. Anioł za nic nie dał sobie wytłumaczyć, że ten kaszel to nie jest oznaka zainfekowania proszkiem, tylko po prostu trochę go zaczęło drapać w gardle od tych jęków i okazjonalnych krzyków. Został więc domu, a Castiel wraz z nim. Z nudów Dean siadł na kanapie i praktycznie przez cały dzień uczył się robienia na drutach z książki, którą w żarcie wraz z całym zestawem włóczek oraz drutów sprawił mu na urodziny Sam. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że się za to zabierze. Co to w ogóle za pomysł, że miałby robić na drutach?

Sam miał oczywiście ubaw ze swojego prezentu i wspominał go przy każdej możliwej okazji. Dopóki Dean nie zemścił się na jego urodzinach, kupując mu dildo. Szczeniackie? Tak. Skuteczne? A i owszem. Najważniejsze, że Sam się zamknął i więcej nie wspominał o robótkach na drutach w towarzystwie kolegów z biura, i że za zakup dildo Dean dostał w gratisie drugie, które razem z Castielem regularnie wykorzystywali. O tym co brat robił ze sowim, wolał nie myśleć.

Musiał przyznać, że robótki na drutach to było nawet ciekawe zajęcie. Może niezbyt ekscytujące, ale na pewno zabijające czas i relaksujące. Nawet jeśli przez pierwsze dwie godziny nie potrafił poprawnie zacząć, a potem ciągle się mylił i kilka razy prawie pociął włóczkę nożyczkami. Miał po prostu za duże ręce, to wszystko. W końcu jednak robiony przez niego szalik zaczął jako tako wyglądać, a ruchy Deana były z każdą chwilą sprawniejsze. On sam też był dumny z tego, jak dobrze mu idzie pomimo kiepskich początków.

Castiel też znalazł sobie hobby na ten czas. Siedział obok na kanapie i po prostu rysował. Miał do tego talent, Dean kilka razy zerknął na jego pracę i za każdym razem nie mógł oderwać od nich oczu. Anioł rysował głównie Jimmy'ego, który wyglądał praktycznie jak żywy. Innym razem Castiel narysował pióra leżące na jakiejś powierzchni. Nawet coś tak prostego było pięknie wykonane. Nie znał się na sztuce, ale to się na pewno do niej zaliczało.

Oczywiście nie cały dzień spędzili w domu na odkrywaniu swojego hobby. Choć gdyby to od nich zależało, tak właśnie by zrobili. Bela jednak zapragnęła spotkać się z nimi na mieście, więc pojechali. Dean z niechęcią zostawił swój niemal ukończony szalik i razem z Castielem pojechali na spotkanie. Na miejscu oprócz Beli i Balthazara był także Victor z Rachel. Trochę ich to zdziwiło, ale inicjatorka spotkania szybko wyjaśniła, o co chodzi. Oczywiście o Asariela. Sam już ich wszystkich poinformował, że za szukanie zabrał się Crowley, ale i tak postanowili rozważyć, czy do poszukiwań nie dołączyć. Balthazar chciał użyć ogarów, by znaleźć zdrajce, ale nikt poza nim chyba nie wierzył, że Asariel nie upewnił się, że nie zostanie w ten sposób wytropiony. Anioł jednak nie ustępował. Razem z Belą nie ufali Crowleyowi. Mogli mu powierzyć szukanie Abaddon, bo była ona jego głównym wrogiem, ale nie szukanie Asariela, który razem z Metatronem chciał się pozbyć archaniołów, czym wyświadczyliby Crowleyowi przysługę.

Dean zgadzał się z nimi, ale Crowley był najlepszym wyborem na obecną chwilę. Jasne, znalazł Abaddon, bo sama mu na to pozwoliła, ale tylko on dysponował taką ilością pomagierów, by poszukiwania przebiegły szybko i bez większych przeszkód. Teraz kiedy kolejne anioły nie mogły schodzić na ziemię, do użycia pozostały tylko wszędobylskie demony, a tymi kierował wyłącznie Crowley.

Plan Balthazara został więc odrzucony, przez co razem z Belą zdecydowali się w końcu wynieść z Chicago, by zapolować. Victor i Rachel postąpili tak samo i wkrótce obie pary opuścili miasto. Dean też miał na to wielką ochotę. Nawet Sam i Garth byli teraz z Gadreelem na polowaniu, które przydzielił im Bobby, on też chciał gdzieś pojechać i zamierzał to osiągnąć następnego dnia w biurze, kiedy wreszcie wróci do pracy. O ile Castiel znowu nie spanikuje. Będzie musiał się pilnować i nie kasłać.

Po powrocie do domu zjedli kolację i powrócili dalej do swoich zajęć. Godzinę później Dean skończył swój szalik i z dumą owinął go wokół szyi Castiela, z myślą o którym go robił. Wydziergał go z jasnej błękitnej włóczki, tak żeby pasował aniołowi do oczu. Był trochę niepewny, czy partnerowi się ten prezent spodoba, ale Castiel uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w podziękowaniu.

W zamian za szalik Dean dostał rysunek pawia wzbijającego się do lotu. Postanowił, że innego dnia oprawi go w ramkę i powiesi nad łóżkiem. Albo w salonie. Na pewno nie zasługiwał na leżenie w ukryciu.

Tak jak postanowił wcześniej, Dean pierwsze co zrobił po przybyciu do pracy było udanie się do Bobby'ego i wybłaganie u niego sprawy. Szef niestety kazał im zabierać tyłek na swoje piętro i zaczekać chwilę. Nie chcąc się kłócić i ryzykować brakiem sprawy, zjechał windą na dół i usiadł przy swoim biurku. Czekał tam godzinę nim w końcu Bobby wezwał ich do siebie.

\- Ponieważ ostatnio strasznie dużo wolnego mieliście, to dostaniecie coś do roboty - powiedział im Bobby, gdy weszli do jego biura i od razu podał im akta. - Jakaś nastolatka powiesiła się w opuszczonej ruderze za miastem.

\- Super, bierzemy. - Może nie powinien być tak podekscytowany, źle to wyglądało, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Bardzo się stęsknił za zwykłym polowaniem. Trochę go co prawda dziwiło, że byli wysyłani do samobójstwo, choć zapewne chodziło o coś więcej.

\- To bierzcie i zejdźcie mi z oczu - pogonił ich i zajął się papierkową robotą.

Dean zasalutował i czym prędzej wyszedł z biura, na wypadek gdyby Bobby miał się rozmyślić. Cały potrzebny sprzęt mieli już ze sobą w samochodzie, w tym ciuchy na zmianę, nie musieli więc zahaczać o mieszkanie.

\- No to dokąd jedziemy? - zapytał anioła. Jak zwykle to on czytał akta w czasie jazdy.

\- Argos, Indiana.

\- Nie wiem gdzie to jest, wyjmij mapę.

Castiel szybko wyznaczył im drogę i mogli w końcu jechać na miejsce. Dean niemal trząsł się z podekscytowania, wreszcie dostali nowe śledztwo. Gdyby miał kolejny dzień spędzić na papierkowej robocie, to chyba by oszalał.

Nie jechali długo, Argos nie leżało daleko od Chicago. Dean wolałby udać się gdzieś dalej, żeby naprawdę odczuć podróż, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Najważniejsze, że w końcu miał do roboty coś innego niż demony i anioły. Jeden anioł w zupełności mu wystarczał, a demonów nawet nie chciał widzieć. Poza tym trzeba było czymś zabić czas zanim Crowley zadzwoni z informacjami. Takie polowanie to praktycznie wakacje.

\- Jest tam coś ciekawego?

Castiel nie czytał akt na głos, więc Dean musiał się dopytywać o wszystko.

\- Żadnych śladów walki na ciele czy w opuszczonym domu. Żadnych świadków, poszlak, tylko ciało podwieszone trzy metry nad ziemią i żadnej drabiny w pobliżu.

\- Gdyby nie to, wyglądałoby to jak zwykłe samobójstwo.

\- Mogłoby takie być nawet bez takiej wysokości. Ktoś mógł jej pomóc.

\- Tak, potwór. Sama na pewno się nie powiesiła.

\- Nie twierdzę, że to zrobiła. Mówię tylko, co mogło się wydarzyć.

\- Chyba nie wierzysz, że anioły wysłałyby nas do zwykłego samobójstwa?

\- To możliwe, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, co ci się ostatnio stało. Michael mógł się zmartwić.

\- Niech tylko spróbuje.

To na pewno była sprawka potwora, nie wierzył w nic innego. Ale jeśli jednak... Nie! Nie będzie sobie psuł dnia, który tak pięknie się zaczął.

Argos okazało się całkiem przyjaznym miasteczkiem z bardzo kompetentną panię szeryf pilnującej porządku. Spotkała się z nimi w szpitalu, gdzie w pierwszej kolejności pojechali obejrzeć ciało martwej dziewczyny.

\- Znaleźliśmy ją wczoraj - tłumaczyła prowadząc ich korytarzami szpitala. - Nie wróciła na noc, jej matka to zgłosiła, a z pomocą znajomego ze szkoły dowiedzieliśmy się, gdzie lubiła chodzić. Była w opuszczonym domu niedaleko za miastem, w pierwszej chwili nawet jej nie zauważyliśmy, tak była wysoko.

\- Nic nie znaleźliście na miejscu, prawda? - zapytał dla pewności Dean. Może pani szeryf przemilczała coś w raporcie.

\- Poza telefonem na ziemi nic. Przed śmiercią robiła sobie zdjęcia.

Dotarli do kostnicy, Castiel otworzył przed nimi drzwi, przepuścił ich, a potem sam wszedł do środka. Pani szeryf szybko znalazła odpowiednią szufladę i wyciągnęła ciało na zewnątrz.

\- Sekcja już była? - Dean założył rękawiczkę i dotknął szyi dziewczyny, na której znajdował się wyraźny ślad po stryczku.

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Zróbcie jak najszybciej - poprosił. - Cas, obejrzyj dokładnie ciało.

Dean odszedł z szeryf na bok i zadał kolejne pytanie:

\- Możemy dostać adres rodziny? W aktach go nie było.

\- Oczywiście. - Pani szeryf wyrwała kartkę z notesu i szybko nabazgrała na nim adres. Dean w międzyczasie spojrzał na anioła, który odsłonił ciało i delikatnie badał je kawałek po kawałku. Chyba nawet je powąchał. - Bądźcie delikatni. Wystarczy że dziennikarze jakiejś paranormalnej gazety ją nękali.

\- Czego tu szukają? - Musiał oczywiście udawać, że sam nie przyjechał tu praktycznie w tym samym celu.

\- Uważają, że to sprawka ducha. Byli też na policji, chcieli wywiadu na swój blog.

\- Wie pani co to za blog? - Mógł zawierać kilka przydatnych informacji.

\- Nie, niestety. Wyrzuciłam ich z posterunku gdy tylko zaczęli zadawać jakieś głupie pytania. Nie ma ich już w mieście.

\- Szkoda.

Castiel skończył już oględziny i podszedł bliżej oznajmiając, że nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego.

\- Typowy przypadek powieszenia - powiedział z zadowoleniem, jakby właśnie odkrył coś ważnego. Możliwe nawet, że tak było, tylko przed panią szeryf nie mógł się do tego przyznać.

\- Pojedziemy teraz do rodziny - zdecydował Dean, wyrzucając rękawiczkę do kosza. - Jeśli będziemy czegoś potrzebować, zgłosimy się do pani.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Zaraz po wyjściu ze szpitala, Dean zaczął swoje przesłuchanie.

\- I co wywąchałeś?

\- Ducha - odparł anioł.

\- Zwykłego ducha?

\- Zwykłego ducha.

\- Huh. Oczekiwałem czegoś bardziej spektakularnego. Ale to wyjaśnia, jak znalazła się pod sufitem bez drabiny.

\- Nadal chcesz wypytać rodzinę?

\- Jasne. Mogą mieć jakieś wskazówki co do tożsamości ducha.

Rodzina martwej nastolatki żyła blisko szpitala, zresztą jak wszyscy w tym małym mieście. Po samym domu nie było w ogóle widać, że rodzina jest w żałobie, wprost przeciwnie. Wszystko wyglądało wręcz wesoło, przyjaźnie. Dean prawie nie miał ochoty tego wrażenia niszczyć wchodząc do środka i zadając nieprzyjemne pytania. Nie miał jednak wyboru.

Zadzwonili do drzwi i czekali. Po chwili otworzył im mężczyzna może o dziesięć lat starszy od Deana. Pewnie ojciec.

\- Przepraszam, czy pan Howard? - zapytał Dean.

\- Tak - przyznał niepewnie. - Wy też chcecie wywiad?

\- Niezupełnie. - Obaj agenci wyciągnęli odznaki i pan Howard od razu zrobił się bardziej ufny, co nie znaczy, że mniej smutny. Wyglądał na bliskiego depresji. - FBI, badamy okoliczności śmierci pana córki.

\- Wejdźcie. Jesteśmy z żoną w domu.

Weszli do środka, gdzie dom pachniał czystością. Dean miał podejrzenie, że matka lub ojciec nastolatki zareagowali na śmierć córki jak on na chorobę Johna.

Pan Howard zaprowadził ich do kuchni, gdzie krzątała się jego żona, przygotowując posiłek.

\- Kochanie, przyszli agenci FBI - wyjaśnił jej mąż. Kobieta odwróciła się do nich i przyjrzała im się zagubiona.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitała się cicho.

\- Chcą wypytać nas o Amandę.

\- Przykro nam z powodu państwa straty - powiedział Dean. - Rozumiemy, że to trudny okres dla państwa, ale musimy zebrać jak najwięcej informacji. Oczywiście jeśli nie czują się państwo na siłach...

\- Nie, nie - przerwała mu kobieta. - W porządku. Przynajmniej wasze pytania posłużą do znalezienia tego, kto zrobił to mojej córce. Tamtym dwóm dziennikarzom zależało tylko na mrożącej krew w żyłach historii.

\- Naprzykrzali się państwu? - spytał Castiel.

\- Chcieli zrobić zdjęcia pokoju Amandy - wyjaśnił pan Howard. - W ogóle nie chcieli słyszeć odmowy.

\- Rozumiem. - Dean wyjął notes oraz długopis, by zapisać kilka faktów. - Czy wiedzą państwo, co Amanda robiła w tamtym domu w dniu śmierci?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała matka dziewczyny. - Miała być w kinie na jakimś nowym filmie, ale nigdy tam nie dotarła.

\- Umówiła się z kimś, czy wyszła sama?

\- Sama.

\- Czy państwa córka miała jakieś problemy w szkole? Ktoś ją gnębił albo...

\- Naprawdę podejrzewacie samobójstwo? - zdziwił się pan Howard.

\- Musimy wiedzieć wszystko - wytłumaczył Dean. - A więc?

\- Nigdy się nie skarżyła - odpowiedział w końcu ojciec. - Raczej skarżono się na nią.

\- Co pan ma na myśli?

\- Gnębiła jakiegoś chłopaka z młodszej klasy - powiedziała matka. - Ponoć wpadł przez nią w depresję.

\- Co to był za chłopak?

\- Nie mieszka już tutaj, wyprowadził się po tym wszystkim, a Amanda obiecała już nigdy więcej nikomu nie dokuczać.

\- Szeryf powiedziała nam, że o potencjalnym miejscu przebywania Amandy poinformował ich jej znajomy.

\- Tak, Derek. Mieli razem kilka zajęć w szkole. To pewnie on powiedział jej o tym nawiedzonym miejscu.

Deana i Castiela natychmiast to zainteresowało.

\- Nawiedzonym? - powtórzył anioł.

\- Tak mówią - wyjaśnił pan Howard. - Dzieciaki lubią wymyślać jakieś głupie historie.

\- Może Amanda szukała mocnych wrażeń - zasugerował Dean.

\- Była raczej spokojna. Wolała siedzieć przy komputerze albo urządzać spotkania ze znajomymi niż szalone wyprawy.

\- Możemy zobaczyć jej pokój?

\- Oczywiście.

Matka nastolatki została w kuchni, a pan Howard zaprowadził ich do sypialni córki.

\- Jej komputer jest pod łóżkiem - powiedział.

Dean uklęknął i sięgnął ręką pod łóżko, gdzie natrafił na laptopa. Obok leżał też zasilacz, podłączył więc sprzęt do prądu i go uruchomił, podczas gdy Castiel oglądał resztę pokoju.

Pierwsze co zrobił po uruchomieniu się systemu to wejście do Internetu i przejrzenie historii przeglądania. Już na samym początku listy zauważył coś ciekawego.

\- Cas, podejdź.

Anioł podszedł do niego i spojrzał mu przez ramię.

\- Paranormalne miejsca? - przeczytał.

\- I opuszczony dom w Argos - wskazał palcem Dean. - Jest zdjęcie i krótka wzmianka. Poziom nawiedzenia piątka, cokolwiek to znaczy. No i komentarze, a raczej jeden. Od "Amadine17".

\- Amanda, poznaję po nicku.

\- Serio? Ja się połapałem po tym. - Dean zmienił kartę i pokazał aniołowi konto dziewczyny w Google. Potem wrócił na stronę o paranormalnych lokacjach. - "Chłopaki sprawdzę to miejsce mieszkam niedaleko. Cyknę fotki i wyślę. Może zostanę trzecim członkiem grupy, mniejsze od trójki." Tego ostatniego nie kumam.

\- To emotikon - wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Domyśliłem się. - Dean odłączył laptopa i podszedł z nim do ojca nastolatki, który czekał na korytarzu. - Czy to ludzie z tej strony u państwa byli?

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się nazwie strony i od razu ją skojarzył.

\- Tak, to oni! Wypytywali o Amandę i ten nawiedzony dom.

\- To nam bardzo pomoże, dziękuję, że nam pan to pokazał - powiedział Dean odkładając laptopa na łóżko. - Pójdziemy już. Skontaktujemy się, jeśli będziemy potrzebować jeszcze jakiejś pomocy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziecie mordercę.

\- Na pewno.

Agenci wrócili do Impali i pojechali na posterunek. Musieli zobaczyć, co sfotografowała nastolatka podczas swojej wizyty w nawiedzonym domu.

\- Amatorzy bawią się w łowców duchów. - Dean pokręcił głową. - Jeszcze się kiedyś tacy ludzie zabiją.

\- Trochę nam ułatwiają zadanie - zauważył Castiel. - Z całej listy nawiedzonych miejsc, kilka na pewno zamieszkują duchy.

\- Tak, ale przez takie głupie strony nastolatki giną.

\- Śmierć Amandy to nie wina dwóch dziennikarzy tylko ducha, który nie może przejść na drugą stronę. Oni jej wcale nie namawiali, żeby tam poszła.

Dean westchnął głośno. Oczywiście Castiel miał rację, ale to i tak go wkurzało. Amatorzy nie powinni zajmować się groźnymi duchami, o których pewnie mieli niewłaściwe informacje. Takie osoby tylko prosiły się o śmierć, ale chyba nie było sposobu, by ich powstrzymać. Nie od dziś ludzie bawili się w łowców duchów.

Castiel poszedł po telefon sam, a Dean w tym czasie zadzwonił do Sama.  
\- Hej Dean.  
\- Czołem, Sammy. Jak tam wasze śledztwo?  
\- Chyba natrafiliśmy na jakieś bóstwo.  
\- Bóstwo? - zdziwił się.  
\- Tak twierdzi Zeke. Jakiś afrykański bożek, pewnie nawet nie jest zbyt potężny, ale jego ofiary umierają na malarię.  
\- Nie zaraź się - ostrzegł brata.  
\- Zeke zapewnia, że nie da się tym zarazić jak normalną malarią. Zabija tylko tych, których dotknął bożek.  
\- Więc nie daj się dotknąć. Pamiętaj, zły dotyk boli przez całe życie.  
\- Nie bądź idiotą - poprosił go Sam. - A co u was? Dalej w domu?  
\- Już nie, wybłagałem u Bobby'ego sprawę. Duch, nic tak ciekawego jak u was.  
\- Wierz mi, nie ma czego zazdrościć.  
Dean uśmiechnął się i zauważył wracającego Castiela. W dłoni trzymał torebkę na dowody, w której był telefon.  
\- Nie zgadniesz, co robiłem podczas wolnego dnia - powiedział bratu.  
\- Nie chcę słuchać o waszym życiu seksualnym.  
\- Przymknij się, nie o to mi chodzi. - Castiel dotarł do Impali i wsiadł do środka. Dean kazał mu trochę poczekać z wieściami. - Robiłem na drutach.  
\- Oh. - Był pewien, że Sam się uśmiecha. - I jak?  
\- Zrobiłem szalik - pochwalił się. Może i wstydził się tego zajęcia, ale był bardzo dumny ze swojego dzieła i musiał o tym powiedzieć Samowi. Zwłaszcza że to był prezent od niego.  
\- To świetnie - zapewnił i brzmiał przy tym bardzo autentycznie. - Będziesz robił czapeczki mojemu dziecku.  
Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale to był całkiem dobry pomysł. Z czymś takim Gadreel nie miałby z nim żadnych szans w rywalizacji o tytuł najlepszego wujka. Co porównywalnego mógł zrobić anioł? Śpiewać pioseneczki po enochiańsku?  
\- Wydziergam ci jakiś żenujący sweter - obiecał z uśmiechem. - Założysz go na święta.  
Sam zaśmiał się.  
\- Będę czekać.  
\- A jak mój prezent się sprawdza? - Chciał trochę zażenować Sama. W końcu od czego innego są starsi bracia?  
\- Nie przypominaj mi o tym - poprosił. Dean wiele by dał, by teraz zobaczyć go czerwieniącego się ze wstydu.  
\- Nie wyrzuciłeś tego, prawda?  
\- Sara się uparła, żeby to zatrzymać. - Sam zabrzmiał w tym momencie na bardziej zażenowanego niż wcześniej. Na pewno nie było to wywołane przyznaniem się do posiadania dildo. W końcu to Sara je zatrzymała, a nie Sam. Chyba że nie zostało zatrzymane tylko po to, by przypominało o żarcie.

\- O mój boże, używacie tego. - Dean był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się, że Sam i Sara naprawdę mogliby tego używać.  
\- Wcale nie! - zaprzeczył Sam.  
\- Używacie go, przyznaj się!  
\- Dean - ostrzegł go Castiel. Chyba nawet na odległość wyczuwał, że Sam nie chce o tym mówić.  
\- O mój boże.  
\- Słuchaj, Dean, nie używamy twojego głupiego dildo. - Ktoś obok Sama roześmiał się głośno. Pewnie Garth, Gadreel nie potrafił się śmiać.  
\- Hej, nie ma w tym nic złego, Cas i ja też używamy zabawek.  
\- Nie opowiadaj mi o tym!  
\- Jeśli ty i Sara też to lubicie, to spoko.  
\- Nie zamierzam o tym z tobą rozmawiać - zdecydował.  
\- Dlaczego? To tylko głupie dildo, które Sara... O boże. O boże.  
\- Na razie, Dean - powiedział szybko Sam. Był w panice.  
\- O boże, to ty... Sam? Sam? - Brat już się jednak rozłączył i nie usłyszał, co chciał powiedzieć Dean. - Sukinsyn.  
\- Co? - zapytał Castiel.  
\- Mój brat... - Dean mimo wszystko nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać, dlatego nie dokończył. Nie chciał sobie potem wyłupywać oczy. - Nieważne.  
\- Czy Sam...  
\- Nieważne! - powtórzył i zabrał aniołowi telefon nastolatki. - Zobaczmy te zdjęcia.

Amanda miała jeden folder ze wszystkimi fotkami, a było ich ponad tysiąc. Najnowsze pochodziły z nawiedzonego domu i przedstawiały jego wnętrze, ale od czasu do czasu trafiało się też zdjęcie samej nastolatki, która pozowała przy kilku starych meblach.

\- Telefon nastolatki bez żadnego selfie byłby podejrzany - stwierdził Dean i przeglądał dalej.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę - zatrzymał go Castiel, nim przeszedł do następnego zdjęcia. - Widzisz?

Dean zmrużył oczy i dokładniej obejrzał zdjęcie. Wyglądało normalnie, Amanda robiła sobie typowe selfie z wydętymi ustami, ręką na biodrze i nieco wysuniętym kolanem. To właśnie przy nim znajdowało się to, co zaniepokoiło Castiela.

\- Jasna cholera. - Dean powiększył zdjęcie i teraz dokładniej widział zaraz przy zgięciu kolana inną nogę, zdecydowanie nie należącą do nastolatki. Reszty ciała nie było widać, właściciel nogi gdzieś szedł, bo stopa stykała się z podłożem tylko palcami.

\- Duch - powiedział Castiel.

\- Widzę, że to duch.

Tak na wszelki wypadek przejrzeli dokładniej poprzednie zdjęcia, ale więcej ducha nie zobaczyli, przeglądali więc dalej. Dean robił to już nieco na odwal, skoro i tak wiedzieli z czym mają do czynienia. W końcu zdjęcia z domu dobiegły końca, a następne było typem takiego, którego zdecydowanie nie chciał oglądać. Amanda była na nim w samej bieliźnie i fotografowała się przed lustrem. Dean szybko rzucił telefon Castielowi.

\- Nie chcę patrzeć na prawie nagie ciało siedemnastolatki - wyjaśnił zażenowany. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby mu stanął przez patrzenie na dzieciaka.

Castiel dokończył oglądanie zdjęć. Jego to nie ruszało, był na to zbyt deanoseksualny.

Po tym nieprzyjemnym zdarzeniu, Dean zabrał ich do knajpy, by coś zjeść. Musieli też znaleźć motel, bo do tej pory się za to nie zabrali, a nie uśmiechało im się spać na tylnym siedzeniu Impali. Udało im się dostać pokój w przytulnym moteliku, który prowadziła młoda kobieta. W pierwszej chwili, gdy ich zobaczyła, to zaoferowała im pokój dla nowożeńców. Ta propozycja kusiła Deana, ale ostatecznie uznał, że źle by to wyglądało na rachunku, zwłaszcza że za pobyt płaciło FBI. Dostali więc inny pokój, ale z przyjemnością przyjęli od właścicielki tabliczkę do powieszenia na klamce, tak żeby było wiadome dla sprzątacza, że lokatorzy są zajęci. Wątpliwym było, że będą uprawiać seks w czasie sprawy, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Chuć Castiela potrafiła zaatakować znienacka.

Spędzili w swoim pokoju trochę czasu. Mieli dom na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale Dean nie chciał iść tam z pełnym żołądkiem i wolał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą swojego zestawu do dziergania, mógłby szybciej zabić czas, ale zadowolił się swoim Pismem świętym. Castiel w tym czasie znowu szkicował. Zabrał ze sobą z Chicago szkicownik. Dean zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu i za każdym razem się uśmiechał. Cieszył się, że anioł znalazł sobie fajne hobby. Miał talent i może kiedyś, kiedy zakończy przygodę z FBI, to będzie się utrzymywał właśnie z rysowania. Mógłby rysować komiksy albo coś.

Przerwa, która miała trwać godzinę, nieco się przedłużyła. Dean zasnął z Biblią w rękach, a Castiel nie miał zamiaru go budzić. Zamiast tego zaczął szkicować partnera i pozwolił mu odpoczywać. Może i był już zdrowy po tym, co zrobiła mu Abaddon, ale anioł wyczuwał u niego nieznaczne zmęczenie dlatego nie chciał go budzić. Duch nie ucieknie, a Dean zregeneruje siły, co bardzo było mu teraz potrzebne.

Dopiero gdy zaczęło się robić ciemno, Castiel postanowił zbudzić swojego chłopaka. Dochodziła siódma wieczorem i do tego czasu zdołał naszkicować go całego, a także kilka konkretnych części ciała. Bardzo spodobało mu się rysowanie dłoni i poświęcił im kilka kartek.

Nie potrafił stwierdzić, skąd wzięła się u niego chęć rysowania. Chyba po prostu potrzebował czegoś do zabicia czasu. Od niedawna zaczął on dla niego lecieć w zupełnie innym tempie niż kiedyś. Rok nie był już niczym mrugnięcie okiem i trochę trwał. Musiało to mieć coś wspólnego z życiem na ziemi i przyzwyczajaniem się do społeczności. Ludzie mieli zegary biologiczne, do których się dostosowywali, więc on też się dostosował do zegara Deana, by nie być dla niego ciężarem. Chyba dostał przez to własny zegar, zupełnie jakby stawał się człowiekiem. Przez kilka minut nawet nim był i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony go to przerażało, a z drugiej był ciekawy, jak inaczej zacząłby odczuwać różne rzeczy będąc śmiertelnikiem. Chciałby kiedyś spróbować tego przez jeden dzień. Może jako człowiek mógłby wtedy lepiej znieść miłość do Deana. Czasami miał wrażenie, że jego anielska postać długo jej nie wytrzyma, tak silna była, ale możliwe, że ludzi też to dotyczyło. Na filmach zdawali się być czasami wręcz upici miłością, a i w realnym życiu widział kilka dobrych przykładów. Może taki był cel ludzi na ziemi. By kochać jak najmocniej się tylko da.

Castiel schował szkicownik do torby i podszedł obudzić Deana. Wyglądał uroczo, gdy spał z otwartymi ustami i cicho pochrapywał, aż żal było go budzić, ale i tak dużo już zmarnowali czasu i teraz musieli szukać ducha po ciemku.

\- Dean - powiedział cicho i potrząsnął lekko ramieniem partnera. - Dean, obudź się.

Deanem wstrząsnął dreszcz i przerażony podniósł się szybko, rozglądając się ze zdezorientowaniem po pokoju.

\- Cas?

\- Dochodzi siódma, Dean. Musimy zapolować na ducha.

\- Siódma? - zdziwił się i spojrzał na zegarek na nadgarstku. - Mieliśmy tam być już dawno.

\- Nie chciałem cię budzić - wyjaśnił i podał Deanowi buty.

\- Niepotrzebnie.

Obaj przebrali się, by nie zabrudzić sobie w czasie ewentualnej walki garniturów. Castiel zdecydował się wręcz na same ciemne rzeczy. Trochę przypominał przez to zawsze ubierającego się na czarno Crowleya, ale anioł bez wątpienia był milszy.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał z dłonią na klamce.

Castiel przytaknął i opuścili motel. Kierując się wskazówkami z akt ruszyli na poszukiwanie nawiedzonego domu. Nie znajdował się daleko od miasta, z powodzeniem można tam było dojść w kilkadziesiąt minut na piechotę, samochodem nawet szybciej. Jedynym problemem było podejście pod same drzwi. Droga niegdyś łącząca dom z krajówką zarosła i była nieprzejezdna, Dean musiał więc zostawić Impalę na poboczu. Widzieli już ich cel stojący niemal złowrogo pośród roślinności. Jeszcze nie było całkiem ciemno, a i tak to miejsce przyprawiało o ciarki.

Dean sprawdził dwa razy, czy Impala aby na pewno jest zamknięta i razem z Castielem ruszyli przez krzaki do domu. Anioł obcinał nieco gałęzie, gdy było ich zbyt wiele, ale przez większość czasu starali się je po prostu omijać. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Z bliska dom był znacznie większy i bardziej przerażający niż z drogi. Wyglądał jak posiadłość jakiegoś farmera, do którego należały okoliczne ziemie, ale brak innych budynków gospodarczych temu przeczył. Wyglądało na to, że ten kto ten dom zbudował po prostu lubił przepych i miał dość forsy, by go sobie zapewnić.

\- Tym razem się nie rozdzielajmy, co? - Wstyd się było przyznać, ale na prawdę nie chciał być w tym domu sam.

\- W końcu jakaś racjonalna decyzja - stwierdził Castiel i poszedł jako pierwszy. Dean zaraz za nim. Drewniana podłoga zaskrzypiała pod ich stopami, gdy weszli do środka, zrywając uprzednio taśmę policyjną.

Obaj włączyli latarkę, Castiel w swojej dłoni, a Dean normalną, jak na człowieka przystało. Pierwsze co zrobili, to spojrzeli w górę, na sufit, który był naprawdę wysoko nad ich głowami. Nawet Sam ze swoim wzrostem nie byłby w stanie powiesić się tutaj bez drabiny, więc tym bardziej nie mogła tego zrobić nastolatka sięgająca mu pod pachę.

\- Pospieszmy się - powiedział Dean. - To miejsce mi się nie podoba.

Pokój po pokoju, zaczęli przeszukiwać dom w poszukiwaniu ducha. Nie liczyli jakoś specjalnie na jego pojawienie się, ale chcieli znaleźć chociaż jakieś wskazówki co do tożsamości zjawy. Dean wyjął swój wykrywacz duchów i starał się znaleźć najbardziej nawiedzony punkt, ale było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Urządzenie wariowało w każdym miejscu, tak jakby były tu setki duchów, a nie tylko jeden. Może nawet tak było, choć wolałby nie. Znalezienie i spalenie setek kości mogłoby być zadaniem niemożliwym do wykonania.

W domu wciąż znajdywały się meble po poprzednim właścicielu. Nadawało to temu miejscu jeszcze większej upiorności, bo choć wszystko było pokryte kurzem, wyglądało przy tym jakby zaraz ktoś żywy miał zasiąść do stołu albo usiąść w fotelu przy kominku. Najgorszym z pomieszczeń była biblioteczka na piętrze, gdzie na dwóch półkach ustawione były porcelanowe lalki o pustych oczach. Dean aż się wzdrygnął, gdy poświęcił na nie latarką. Dziwnym było, że nikt ich nie zabrał, czytał że coś takiego jest bardzo cenne, ale widać miejscowi nie bardzo lubili to miejsce, a kto o zdrowych zmysłach przyszedłby tu tylko po to, by ukraść cztery lalki? Takie miejsca przyciągały tylko poszukiwaczy duchów, a takie osoby raczej nie zabrałyby potencjalnie nawiedzonego przedmiotu do domu.

Po sprawdzeniu obu pięter oraz piwnicy, Dean i Castiel w końcu dotarli na strych, na który prowadziła rozkładana drabina. Trochę strach było na nią wejść, bo szczeble były mocno spróchniałe, ale ostatecznie wytrzymały i obaj znaleźli się na górze. Wykrywacz Deana znów szalał, w pewnym momencie zrobił się tak irytujący, że trzeba go było wyłączyć.

Na strychu, jak można się było się spodziewać, było pełno rupieci, choć znalazło się też kilka obrazów. Wyglądały na cenne. Z tyłu stało coś przypominające kształtem człowieka. Deanowi od razu przypomniał się gargulec i te chore rzeźby na strychu, aż musiał się obejrzeć, by upewnić się, że nikt za nimi nie idzie, żeby walnąć ich w łeb.

Castiel podszedł do kształtu i odsłonił go. Okazał się to być manekin, na którym szyło się ubrania. Był goły, ale na około pełno było pudeł, a w nich różne tkaniny.

\- Nienawidzę takich miejsc - przyznał Dean podczas sprawdzania pudeł. Znalazł tylko kolejne tkaniny i jakieś książki.

\- Wciąż zero śladów ducha. - Castiel rozejrzał się, oświetlając wszystko na strychu.

Nagle coś huknęło na dole. Dean i Castiel zamarli i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Słyszeli kroki i jakieś podniesione głosy. Jeśli to był duch, to bardzo głośny.

\- Co to było? - zapytał Dean.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać.

Castiel znów poszedł pierwszy. Powoli i jak najciszej zeszli na pierwsze piętro, z każdą chwilą lepiej słyszeli głosy. Castiel pewnie słyszał wszystko wyraźnie już wcześniej, ale Dean dopiero teraz rozpoznawał całe zdania.

\- Trzymaj to.

\- Staram się!

\- Nie tak głośno, usłyszą nas.

\- Przecież o to chodzi! Chcemy to nagrać, nie?

\- Nic nie nagramy jeśli znowu upuścisz kamerę.

\- Wpadłeś na mnie, to nie moja wina!

\- Nie ja mam dziurawe łapy.

\- Wpadłeś na mnie!

Głosy wydawały się Deanowi znajome, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, gdzie je słyszał. Razem z Castielem byli już na dole, a tych dwóch facetów - to potrafił stwierdzić - było zaraz za ścianą. Czas w końcu zachować się jak agent FBI na akcji. Wyciągnął pistolet i wraz z Castielem pilnującym tyłów wyszedł z ukrycia, mierząc do intruzów.

\- FBI, nie ruszać się! - nakazał.

Mężczyźni krzyknęli przerażeni, a jeden z nich wypuścił z rąk kamerę, która upadła na podłogę, wydając przy tym ten sam dźwięk, który słyszeli wcześniej będąc na strychu. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, jakie pierdoły właśnie spotkali. Wyglądali na profesjonalistów, mieli latarki zakładane na głowę, bezprzewodowy system komunikacji, pasy z różnym sprzętem, ale cały ten profesjonalizm schodził na dalszy plan, bo ci dwaj wciąż krzyczeli.

\- Dobra, zamknijcie się! - przekrzyczał ich Dean. Mężczyźni momentalnie przestali, ale teraz tulili się do siebie. - Coście za jedni?

\- My? - zapytał jeden.

\- Tak.

\- Jesteśmy nikim - odparł drugi, ostrożnie odsuwając się od kolegi. Spojrzał w stronę kamery, ale dopóki Dean trzymał go na muszce, raczej nie zamierzał po nią sięgnąć.

\- Nikim - powtórzył i przyjrzał się obu mężczyznom. Poświecił im nieco w twarz, by lepiej ich widzieć i wtedy przypisał ich głosy do tożsamości. - Jasna cholera. Jesteście Ghostfacers.

\- Rozpoznał nas - powiedział jeden. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, miał na imię Ed.

\- Jesteśmy sławni - dodał z podekscytowaniem drugi, zdaje się Harry.

Obaj mężczyźni przybili sobie piątki, nie byli już przerażeni, choć Dean dalej mierzył do nich z broni, którą jednak zdecydował się opuścić. Obejrzał dość odcinków ich programu by wiedzieć, że nawet dla muchy nie stanowią zagrożenia.

\- Co wy dwaj tutaj robicie? - spytał Dean.

\- Co WY tutaj robicie? - Harry nabrał nagle odwagi i pewny siebie przyjrzał się obu agentom. - Muszę przyznać, nieźle nas nastraszyliście tą gadką o FBI.

\- Jesteśmy z FBI. - Castiel wyjął odznakę i pokazał ją obu mężczyznom. Harry i Ed przysunęli się bliżej i uważnie ją zbadali, nawet jej dotknęli.

\- Niezła podróbka - stwierdził Ed.

\- To prawdziwa odznaka, kretynie - powiedział Dean i uniósł znów broń do góry. - A to prawdziwy pistolet.

Ghostfacers zaśmiali się, jakby Dean opowiedział właśnie najlepszy żart świata.

\- Miałem taki na wodę - powiedział Ed i złożył palce w kształt broni. - Rączki do góry.

Dean przewrócił oczami i strzelił. Dla lepszego efektu wycelował w Castiela i trafił go prosto w brzuch. Ed i Harry znowu krzyknęli i przytulili się do siebie, podczas gdy niewzruszony anioł wsadził palce do krwawiącej rany, próbując wyciągnąć ze środka kulę.

\- Chyba przeszła na wylot - stwierdził w końcu.

Dean spojrzał za anioła i zobaczył pocisk, który utknął w futrynie.

\- Wybacz.

\- Zniszczyłeś mi ubranie.

\- Kupię ci nowe.

Ghostfacers przypomnieli im o swojej obecności, gdy Castiel wyleczył sobie ranę, a oni znowu wrzasnęli jak obłąkańcy.

\- Czy możecie się zamknąć? - spytał Dean. - Bo zaraz do was strzelę.

Podziałało, obaj mężczyźni zamknęli jadaczki.

\- Dziękuję. A teraz gadajcie, co tu robicie?

\- No... Halo, Ghostfacers? - Harry wskazał na siebie i Eda. - Ghost... Facers. Ghost...

\- Dobra, załapałem - przerwał im Dean. Ci dwaj byli jeszcze bardziej denerwujący na żywo niż w telewizji. - Szukacie ducha.

\- Tak.

\- I nagabujecie rodziców zamordowanej nastolatki.

\- Ta... Co? - Ghostfacers spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni. - Nikogo nie nagabywaliśmy.

\- Czyżby? Dwóch paranormalnych dziennikarzy przyjechało tu dowiedzieć się, co się stało z zamordowaną nastolatką. Brzmi jak wy.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, to nie my! - zapewnił Ed. - Dopiero tu przyjechaliśmy. To musiał być ktoś inny.

\- Prowadzicie stronę o nawiedzonych miejscach o nazwie... Cas, jak ona się nazywała?

\- Not Natural.

\- Właśnie.

Dean spojrzał wyczekująco na Ghostfacers, którzy aż otworzyli usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Nasza strona nazywa się po prostu Ghostfacers - wyjaśnił szybko Harry. - Not Natural to nasza konkurencja.

\- Breth i Ross ciągle z nami rywalizują - dodał Ed. - Kiedyś mieli kręcić ich program, ale wybrali nas i od tej chwili ta dwójka ciągle próbuje nas sabotować albo sprzątnąć nam sprzed nosa najlepsze nawiedzone miejsca. Byli tu?

\- Byli w mieście, ale wygląda na to, że nie tutaj.

\- Czyli wciąż mamy szansę na dobry materiał. - Ed podniósł kamerę i wymierzył ją w stronę Castiela i Deana.

\- Hej, nic nie będziecie kręcić. - Dean szybko zakrył kamerę. Ostatnim czego chciał, to wystąpić w telewizji. Choć jeśli pojawiłby się tam bez pozwolenia, mógłby tych dwóch idiotów aresztować.

\- Co FBI do tego?

\- To że to miejsce zbrodni, a wy właśnie na nie wkroczyliście.

\- Było otwarte.

Dean miał już dość, a przebywał z nimi dopiero od kilku minut.

\- Słuchajcie, wy dwa durnie - zaczął. - To nie jest robota dla was. Zabierajcie swój sprzęt i jeździe kręcić w jakimś domu strachów w lunaparku, czy gdzieś. Znajdźcie Freddy Fazbear's Pizza i poszukajcie nawiedzony animatroników, mam to gdzieś, po prostu się wynoście.

\- Jak pójdziemy to kto pozbędzie się ducha, co? - zapytał Harry. - Poza tym chcę wiedzieć, jakim cudem on nie umarł od tej kuli. I czemu FBI poluje na duchy.

\- Kto powiedział, że polujemy? - spytał Castiel.

\- Sam wyglądasz mi na ducha. Chociaż krwawiłeś, więc może jednak nie. Czymś na pewno jesteś.

\- Jestem aniołem pana - wyjaśnił Castiel i podszedł do nich. Obaj mężczyźni cofnęli się. - A wy opuścicie to miejsce i dacie nam w spokoju pracować.

\- Na pewno nie! - nie zgodził się Ed.

\- Mamy tu materiał życia! - dodał Harry. - Duch mordujący nastolatki i anioł pański. A to wszystko pod przykrywką FBI.

\- Jesteście stuknięci - stwierdził Dean.

Ed i Harry jakby go nie usłyszeli, zignorowali też Castiela i zaczęli się naradzać.

\- Moglibyśmy się rozdzielić i zbadać cały dom - powiedział Ed.

\- A potem przeprowadzimy wywiad z aniołem.

\- Wywiad? - powtórzył Castiel.

\- Mamy plan! - oznajmił Harry. - Ponieważ jesteśmy profesjonalistami, nie to co wy, to będziemy dowodzić tą akcją.

\- Jedyną akcją, jaką będziecie dowodzić, to akcja o nazwie "Wypierdalać".

\- Kto tu ma program w telewizji? Kto pozbywa się duchów na co dzień? - Ghostfacers z dumą wskazali na siebie. - My dowodzimy.

Dean czuł narastającą frustrację i chęć, by walnąć obu łowców duchów w twarz. Wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić, a gdy wypuścił powietrze, przed jego twarzą pojawiła się biała mgiełka. Kurwa.

\- Cas...

\- Wiem. - Anioł wyjął anielskie ostrze, choć przeciw duchowi na niewiele by mu się zdało. Mogło go jednak na chwilę odstraszyć, bo do całkowitego pozbycia potrzebne było niestety spalenie kości.

\- Wow, co to? - Harry wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć broni, ale Castiel złapał go za fraki i popchnął pod ścianę. To samo zrobił z Edem, teraz obaj Ghostfacers byli w bezpiecznym miejscu, osłaniani przez Deana i anioła. - Hej!

\- Stójcie tutaj i nie ruszajcie się - rozkazał im Dean i wyciągnął spod kurtki żelazny łom. Powietrze wciąż było zimne, więc duch był w pobliżu i teraz musieli tylko czekać, aż zaatakuje.

\- Co się dzieje? Czemu tu tak zimno?

\- To duch - wyjaśnił po prostu Castiel. Z nich wszystkich był najbardziej wysunięty do przodu, ze swojego miejsca mógł obserwować drugi pokój.

\- FBI poluje na duchy, ekstra - powiedział z podziwem Ed. - Czy UFO też ukrywacie? Macie kosmitów w Strefie 51?

\- Nie ma kosmitów - zaprzeczył Dean. - A teraz zamknijcie się w końcu.

Jak można się było spodziewać, mężczyźni go nie posłuchali, ale przynajmniej już nie gadali z nimi tylko ze sobą nawzajem.

\- Nastawiłeś tryb nocny?

\- Duh, pewnie że tak.

\- Dobra, kręć, nie możemy niczego przeoczyć.

Jak na zawołanie, tuż przed Ghostfacer pojawił się duch. Mężczyźni krzyknęli, celując w niego kamerą i kręcąc wszystko. Obaj cofnęli się jak tylko mogli, aż natrafili plecami na ścianę. Zaniepokojeni krzykiem agenci odwrócili się w stronę Eda i Harry'ego, a Dean stanął twarzą w twarz z duchem.

\- Niech to Spock! - wrzasnął Harry.

Przez krótką chwilę Dean nie mógł się ruszyć, wpatrywał się tylko w ducha, który miał okropnie pociętą twarz, jednego oka nawet nie miał, a drugie miał wyłupiaste. Próbował coś mówić, jego usta poruszały się, ale wydobywał się z nich tylko bełkot.

Dean w końcu doszedł do siebie i zamachnął się łomem, duch był jednak szybszy i telekinezą odrzucił go na ścianę.

\- Masz to?! - krzyknął jeden z Ghostfacers.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem ducha robiącego coś takiego! - wrzasnął drugi.

Duch wydawał się być skupiony tylko na Deana, bo choć miał Ghostfacers na wyciągnięcie ręki, to ruszył w jego stronę. Nim jednak zdążył się zbliżyć, Castiel wkroczył do akcji i przeciął go anielskim ostrzem. Zjawa rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i na kilka minut mieli spokój.

\- Dean. - Anioł pomógł mu wstać, ignorując Ghostfacers, którzy podekscytowani wciąż wszystko nagrywali, z czego Dean nie był zadowolony.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zapewnił. Trochę go bolały plecy, ale nie było to coś, czego by nie wytrzymał. Duch nie rzucił nim zbyt mocno.

\- To było niesamowite - powiedział Harry kierując kamerę na Deana i anioła. - Od dawna się tym zajmujecie?

\- Nie twój zakichany interes - odparł Dean. Złapał go za kołnierz kurtki i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia, Castiel zrobił z drugim to samo. teraz priorytetem było wyprowadzenie tych irytujących gwiazdeczek na zewnątrz, by nic im się nie stało. Mogli sobie walczyć z wyimaginowanymi duchami w telewizji, ale prawdziwy rozszarpałby ich na kawałki, zwłaszcza że jedyne co robili, to kręcili wszystko tą swoją głupią kamerą.

\- Hej, co robicie, musimy tam zostać! - wyrywał się Harry. Ed także nie zamierzał poddać się bez walki.

\- Z tego moglibyśmy nakręcić dwugodzinny special!

\- Ale nie nakręcicie. - Byli już na zewnątrz, więc puścili obu mężczyzn. - Będziecie się trzymać z dala od tego domu, jasne?

\- Mamy stracić materiał? Nigdy. Za coś takiego dostalibyśmy nowy kontrakt.

\- Słuchaj, doktorze Venkman. To nie jest zabawa jak ten wasz serialik w telewizji. Ten duch jest prawdziwy.

\- Nasze też są.

\- Masz dowód, że nie? - spytał Ed.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, w co wierzycie. Widzieliście co ten duch mi zrobił. To samo zrobi z wami jeśli tam pójdziecie.

\- Jesteśmy profesjonalistami, damy sobie radę z duchem.

\- Na litość boską, wasze sposoby na niego nie zadziałają!

\- Czyżby? No to powiedz, agencie, co zadziała?

\- Sól, żelazo - wymienił Castiel. - Moje anielskie ostrze i moce mogą go tymczasowo zatrzymać, ale jedyny sposób na pozbycie się ducha to spalenie jego szczątek lub przedmiotu, do którego jest przywiązany.

\- W życiu nie słyszałem większej głupoty - stwierdził Harry. - Na duchy działają egzorcyzmy.

\- To działa na demony - zauważył Dean.

\- Demony nie istnieją.

\- Walnę go - ostrzegł odwracając się do partnera. - Cas, zrób coś.

\- Obawiam się, że nas nie posłuchają.

\- W takim razie niech ich duch zaszlachtuje - zdecydował i ruszył w drogę powrotną do Impali. - Wisi mi to!

\- Właśnie tak, uciekajcie! - zawołał za nim Harry.

\- Zamknij się, Cloverfield! - odkrzyknął mu Dean.

\- Chodź, Ed, zbadamy ten dom bez nich skoro nie chcą nam pomóc, a wręcz sabotują naszą pracę.

\- Jakby miało nas to powstrzymać.

Ghostfacers ponownie weszli do domu z kamerą, a Castiel podążył za Deanem. Dogonił go nim doszedł do samochodu.

\- Mogliśmy im zabronić tam wchodzić. FBI tak może - zauważył idąc obok partnera.

\- Wiem, ale wątpię, że to by ich powstrzymało. - Dean był wściekły, nie wiedział tylko czy bardziej na upartych Ghostfacers, czy na siebie i swoją decyzję pozostawienia ich z duchem. Jego zadaniem było przecież bronić cywilów, a nie zostawiać ich na pastwę losu. - Chyba musiałby się tu kręcić cały oddział policji, żeby trzymali się z daleka, ale wtedy oni byliby narażeni. Duch może wychodzić na zewnątrz.

Dotarli wreszcie do drogi i wsiedli do Impali, ruszając z powrotem do miasta.

\- Co robimy teraz? - spytał Castiel.

\- Prześpimy się, a z samego rana poszukamy informacji o tym miejscu w miejscowej bibliotece. Musimy znaleźć kości tego ducha.

\- Czy Ghostfacers przeżyją do tego czasu?

\- Nawet jeśli nie, to nie będę po nich płakał.

Kogo on oszukiwał, byłoby mu przykro. Ich program był głupi, ale rozrywkowy. Poza tym to wciąż byli ludzie. Może i byli wkurzający, ale nie zasługiwali na śmierć. Miał nadzieję, że duch zostawi ich w spokoju.

Bibliotekę otwierali o siódmej, Dean i Castiel już siedzieli przed nią w samochodzie, gdy bibliotekarz przyszedł z kluczem. Trochę się zdziwił, gdy naskoczyli na niego nim jeszcze zdążył się porządnie rozsiąść przy swoim biurku.

\- Szukamy każdej informacji na temat nawiedzonego domu - powiedział Dean, gdy bibliotekarz zapytał, czego sobie życzą.

\- Tego za miastem?

\- A jest ich tu więcej?

\- Nie, nie - zaprzeczył szybko i odwrócił się do komputera, gdzie szybko poszukał tego, czego potrzebowali. - W alejce 7B znajdują się pozycje o historii naszego miasta. Nawiedzony dom, czy raczej dom Dawsona, też powinien tam być opisany.

\- Dzięki.

Znalezienie odpowiedniej alejki poszło stosunkowo łatwo, dopiero odnalezienie segregatora zajęło sporo czasu. Spróbowali najpierw szukać pod D jak Dawson, ale okazało się, że tam tego nie ma. Dopiero po kilku minutach natrafili na segregator wciśnięty na półkę oznaczoną literą K, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu. W środku nie było dużo, zaledwie kilka wycinków z gazet, ale informacje w nich zawarte okazały się być żyłą złota. Amanda nie był pierwszą, która zginęła w tym domu. Na przestrzeni sześćdziesięciu lat zginęło tam dziesięć innych osób, jednak wszystkie poprzednie zgony uznano za zwykłe wypadki. Jakiegoś pijaczka znaleziono pod schodami i stwierdzono, że umarł z wyziębienia. Ze względu na zimową porę(listopad) i status(bezdomny), nikt nawet nie zaproponował sekcji. Ktoś spadł też ze schodów i skręcił sobie kark, ktoś inny przedawkował, a jeszcze inna osoba zatrzasnęła się w piwnicy i umarła z pragnienia.

Zanim został opuszczony, dom także miał ciekawą historię. Mieszkający w nim Andrew Dawson był draniem i brutalem. Bił swoją żonę, która ostatecznie go zostawiła i założyła mu sprawę w sądzie. Nigdy jednak do rozprawy nie doszło, bo Dawson popełnił samobójstwo tydzień po odejściu żony. Zostawił list, w którym napisał, że nie może bez niej żyć. Całe miasto żyło tą historią przez kilka tygodni. Co ciekawe, Andrew się powiesił i od tamtego czasu nikt w jego domu, który wybudował własnymi rękami jako prezent ślubny, nie mieszkał.

Dean i Castiel nie mieli wątpliwości, że to właśnie ich duch, musieli teraz tylko spalić jego kości. Mieli szczęście, Andrew został pochowany za swoim domem, zgodnie z wolą zapisaną w testamencie. Gdy byli tam ostatnio, nie widzieli żadnego nagrobka, ale przecież nie rozglądali się na zewnątrz, mogli go więc przeoczyć.

Odłożyli segregator na miejsce i wyszli z biblioteki. Musieli jak najszybciej wrócić do nawiedzonego domu, może Ghostfacers jeszcze żyli. Zatrzymali Impalę w tym samym miejscu co ostatnio i znów przedarli się przez krzaki, niosąc ze sobą dwie łopaty, kontener z benzyną i sól. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po wyjściu na na otwartą przestrzeń zobaczył Eda i Harry'ego siedzących przed domem i dyskutujących o czymś zaciekle. Obok nich leżała sterta różnych rzeczy, w tym dwa śpiwory i podróżna lodówka. Wyglądało na to, że chcą tu nocować.

\- Widzę, że przeżyliście - powiedział podchodząc z Castielem do mężczyzn.

\- Mówiliśmy, że damy sobie radę - zauważył z dumą Harry. - Wróciliście znowu nas wyganiać?

\- Nie, pozbyć się ducha - odparł Dean i zaczął obchodzić dom.

\- Jak to pozbyć?! Nie nagraliśmy jeszcze wszystkiego.

\- Nie moja broszka.

\- Zniszczycie nasz materiał!

Dean zignorował ich i razem z Castielem poszli szukać grobu. Znaleźli go szybko, choć był mocno zarośnięty przez rośliny, ale udało im się wypatrzeć wśród nich krzyż. Ghostfacers podążali cały czas za nimi, kręcą wszystko bez wyjątków.

\- Śpicie z tą kamerą, czy co? - zapytał ich Dean podczas wycinania roślin dookoła grobu. Nie chciał podpalić wszystkiego.

\- Musimy być pewni, że uchwycimy każdy moment - wyjaśnił Ed, nagrywając pracę Deana. - Dzięki temu mamy później co wybierać do ostatecznego montażu.

\- Tylko nie myślcie, że puścicie to w telewizji - ostrzegł ich Castiel. - Ludzie nie mogą jeszcze wiedzieć o zjawiskach paranormalnych.

\- Wreszcie brzmicie jak prawdziwe FBI. Ukrywacie prawdę. Obywatele mają prawo wiedzieć, jeśli coś im grozi!

\- Dla ich dobra lepiej, żeby nie wiedzieli - stwierdził Dean. Razem z Castielem ścieli już dość krzaków, teraz pozostało im tylko wykopać kości i je spalić.

\- Możecie ukrywać lądowanie UFO, ale tego nie ukryjecie - powiedział pewny siebie Harry. - Za miesiąc odcinek o was pojawi się w telewizji.

\- Wiesz, że to nielegalne, a ja mogę was aresztować? - przypomniał im. - Nie zezwalam na użycie mojego wizerunku w telewizji.

\- Użyjemy cenzury.

Dean westchnął poirytowany. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale będzie musiał jakoś uniemożliwić tym cymbałom użycie materiału, który nagrywali. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zniszczy im kamerę.

\- Co robicie? - zapytał Ed robiąc zbliżenie.

\- Wykopujemy zwłoki - odpowiedział szczerze Dean.

Harry i Ed spojrzeli na nich zniesmaczeni.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby pozbyć się ducha - wyjaśnił Castiel. - Mówiłem już, trzeba spalić jego kości.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- To obrzydliwe - dodał Harry.

\- I nieetyczne.

\- Na pewno też szkodliwe.

\- Więc spadajcie stąd - zasugerował im Dean. - Droga wolna.

\- Nie wiem czy puszczą to w publicznej telewizji - zmartwił się Ed.

\- Musimy się przenieść na kablówkę, wtedy i przekleństwa nie będą większym problemem.

Dean postanowił się na czas kopania wyłączyć, by nie słuchać tych idiotów. Na szczęście we dwójkę wykopanie trumny poszło niezwykle szybko. Gdy łopata natrafiła na drewno, nawet Ghostfacers zamilkli.

Castiel odrzucił łopatę i wskoczył do grobu, po czym otworzył trumnę. Andrew Dawson leżał na swoim miejscu, a jedyne co z niego pozostało, to pożółkłe kości.

\- Obrzydlistwo - stwierdził Ed, ale i tak przykucnął by mieć lepszy widok.

Dean wylał na kości benzynę, gdy tylko Castiel wyszedł z grobu. Rzucił aniołowi sól i razem dokończyli robotę. Wszystko było już przygotowane, zapałka została zapalona i rzucona na szczątki, które stanęły w płomieniach. Ed i Harry cofnęli się trwożnie, ten pierwszy prawie upadł na tyłek, gdy ogień omal nie przypalił jego oraz kamery.

\- I po duchu - oznajmił z zadowoleniem Dean.

\- Niemożliwe - stwierdził Harry. - To za proste.

\- Jak chcecie, to sobie tu zostańcie. Przynajmniej nic już was nie zabije. Powinniście nam podziękować.

\- Za potencjalne zrujnowanie nam kariery?

\- Za uratowanie tyłków. Chodź, Cas, spadamy.

Dean był trochę rozczarowany, że tak szybko im poszło, liczył na dłuższe śledztwo, a tak muszą znowu wracać do Chicago i czekać na wieści od Crowleya. Może Bobby da im szybko nową sprawę? Ładnie go poproszą, powinno pomóc.

Postanowili z Castielem wyjechać dopiero jutro, nie chciało im się jechać już teraz. Poszli na małe zakupy, zjedli coś na mieście, wyjaśnili sprawę z panią szeryf, a resztę dnia spędzili na byczeniu się w motelu. Przed spaniem trochę się też zabawili, potem wzięli razem prysznic i poszli spać. Dean był nieco zmęczony, dlatego usnął bardzo szybko i niechętnie obudził się wcześnie rano, gdy ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi pokoju.

\- Cas, zobacz kto to - poprosił i spróbował znowu zasnąć, chowając głowę pod poduszkę.

Anioł wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież.

\- Oh, to wy! Dobrze, że was znaleźliśmy.

Dean wyjął głowę spod poduszki i obejrzał się za siebie, gdzie w drzwiach stali roztrzęsieni Ghostfacers.

\- Co wy tu do cholery robicie? - zapytał przecierając zmęczone oczy. - I skąd wiedzieliście, gdzie nas szukać?

\- Zapytaliśmy na policji - odpowiedział Harry i razem z Edem przecisnęli się obok Castiela do pokoju. - Musicie nam pomóc.

\- Nie udzielimy wam wywiadu.

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- Więc o co?

Ghostfacers zachowywali się naprawdę dziwnie, jeszcze nigdy nie widział ich tak przerażonych, nawet w ich programie. Byli bladzi i się pocili, wyglądali jakby mieli zaraz zemdleć.

\- Byliśmy w nocy w tym domu - zaczął Ed.

\- I najedliście się strachu, tak? - dokończył za niego Dean.

\- Nie! No... tak. Ale nie tak jak myślicie.

\- Chcieliśmy nakręcić ducha na kamerze, ale zasnęliśmy około północy.

\- I?

\- Kiedy się obudziliśmy wisiało nad nami ciało! - krzyknął spanikowany Harry.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Dean. - To niemożliwe, spaliliśmy kości.

\- Może to nie Andrew Dawson nawiedza dom - zasugerował Castiel.

\- Czyli wam się nie udało - zauważył Ed.

\- Jak widać - przyznał niechętnie Dean. - Trzeba obejrzeć to ciało i zdobyć więcej informacji o tym miejscu.

\- Idziemy z wami!

\- O nie, nie. Nigdzie się nie ruszacie. Właśnie dlatego was ostrzegałem, to niebezpieczny duch, a wy idioci spędziliście tam noc. Macie szczęście, że uszliście z życiem.

\- Ale to jest ekscytujące. Nie będziemy przeszkadzać, obiecujemy. Tylko pozwólcie nam sobie pomóc i to nakręcić.

Dean wiedział, że musi powiedzieć nie. Wciąganie w to cywilów było zbyt ryzykowne. Gdyby chodziło o nalot na jakąś melinę gangu, też by ich nie wziął. Jeszcze by przez to stracił pracę, a gdyby coś im się stało, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

\- Nie - nie zgodził się.

\- Proszę - błagał Ed. - To najlepszy duch, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkaliśmy.

\- Na pewno przyda wam się nasza pomoc - dodał Harry. - Potrafimy być bardzo pomocni.

\- Pozwólcie nam, błagam.

\- Dobra, tylko się zamknijcie! - krzyknął zirytowany Dean. - Wyjdźcie i dajcie nam się ubrać, a potem jedziemy do biblioteki. Może we czwórkę szybciej coś znajdziemy.

\- O tak! Nagramy materiał godny Oscara! - Obaj mężczyźni zaczęli robić coś dziwnego z rękami i skończyli wymawiając: - Ghostfacers!

Dean już zaczynał żałować swojej decyzji. Może jeszcze nie było zbyt późno, by przykuć ich do grzejnika i zostawić w pokoju.

Przez całą drogę do biblioteki Ed i Harry nie mogli się zamknąć ani na chwilę. Jedynym plusem było to, że wyłączyli kamerę, ale zastąpili ją dyktafonem, na który nagrywali swój komentarz dotyczący sprawy. Gdyby cel ich podróży nie był tak blisko, Dean zagłuszyłby tych dwóch muzyką. W drodze do miasta Castiel odkrył jakiś zespół, który miał całkiem ostre brzmienie. W sam raz, by zagłuszyć paplaninę.

\- Jedno mnie zastanawia - zwrócił się nagle do Deana Harry. - Czemu w waszym pokoju jest jedno łóżko?

Dean nie miał ochoty im opowiadać o swoim związku, dlatego nie odpowiedział tylko skupił się na jeździe.

\- To chyba oczywiste - powiedział Ed. - Anioły nie śpią.

No proszę, problem sam się rozwiązał.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Czytałeś kiedyś o tym, żeby anioły spały?

\- Nie, ale może ten jest inny.

\- E tam, jest taki jak te w Biblii.

Dean się poddał i włączył muzykę, której nie wyłączył dopóki nie dojechali do biblioteki.

\- W czym mogę pomóc tym razem? - zapytał bibliotekarz.

\- Macie tutaj akty zgonów albo coś w tym stylu? - Jeśli nie, Dean był gotowy iść z tym na policję.

\- Cóż, mamy w piwnicach archiwum z takimi rzeczami, ale można tam wejść tylko za pozwoleniem policji.

\- Świetnie, FBI, poproszę o klucz. - Dean rzucił na biurko odznakę i ze zniecierpliwieniem zastukał palcami w blat.

\- W porządku. - Bibliotekarz wyjął z kieszeni marynarki pęk kluczy i obszedł biurko, prowadząc agentów i Ghostfacers do piwnicy. - Szukają panowie czegoś konkretnego?

\- Ostatnio pytaliśmy o nawiedzony dom. Potrzebujemy informacji o wszystkich, którzy tam zginęli odkąd samobójstwo popełnił Dawson.

\- Trochę tego będzie.

\- Mamy czas.

Bibliotekarz był na tyle miły, że osobiście wyszukał im odpowiednie informacje, w skład których wchodziły dokumentacje policji. Czegoś konkretnego musieli jednak szukać sami.

\- Będę na górze. Jak panowie skończą, proszę mnie zawołać.

W archiwum był stół, przy którym wszyscy usiedli i zabrali się do pracy. Ed i Harry dalej od czasu do czasu ględzili do swojego dyktafonu, ale przez większość czasu skupiali się jednak na czytaniu, więc Dean ich nie uciszał. Zaprotestował dopiero, gdy próbowali zrobić zdjęcie akt. Tego tylko brakowało, żeby kiedyś te zdjęcia wyciekły.

Do czytania było dużo. Dean lubił to robić tylko wtedy, gdy chodziło o książki, a nie nudną biurokrację, dlatego choć chodziło o ważną sprawę, potwornie go to wszystko nudziło. Castiel oczywiście nie narzekał, a Ed i Harry byli tak tym wszystkim podekscytowani, że pewnie gdyby mogli, to przeczytaliby wszystko co znajduje się w archiwum. Niewiele było z nich pożytku, ale przynajmniej nie przeszkadzali.

Akta zmarłych w domu osób były naprawdę ciekawe. Wszystkie co do jednego posiadały notatki ze szkoły na temat tych osób. Wyglądało na to, że żadna z nich nie była grzecznym aniołkiem w swoich latach dziecięcych.

Siedzieli w archiwum dobrą godzinę, gdy w końcu natrafili na coś godnego uwagi. O dziwo, odkrył to Harry.

\- To jest ciekawe - odezwał się nagle. Od jakiegoś czasu ani on ani Ed nic nie mówili, nawet do dyktafonu.

\- Co? - spytał Dean.

\- Wszystkie ofiary zginęły w domu, nie?

\- I co z tego?

\- Mam jedną, która zginęła obok domu, na drodze. Wypadek samochodowy, wjechała w drzewo.

\- Czemu ktoś taki miałby nawiedzać jakiś dom?

\- Jeśli jakaś jego rzecz trafiła do tego domu, to ma powód - zauważył Castiel.

\- Kim była ta osoba? - zapytał Harry'ego Dean.

\- Porucznik Robert Harris, służył w Korei - odpowiedział i podał agentowi akta. - Skremowany.

\- Zginął dwa dni przed samobójstwem Dawsona - przeczytał ze zdumieniem Dean. - Może to nie było samobójstwo.

\- Tylko jaki Harris miałby powód, żeby zabijać tych ludzi? - spytał Ed.

\- Jego wnuczka wciąż tutaj mieszka, może ona nieco rozjaśni sytuację.

\- No to jedźmy! - zdecydował Harry.

Dean już nawet nie miał siły, by protestować.

Kolejna przejażdżka również nie trwała długo, wnuczka Harrisa, Helen, mieszkała w centrum, nad niewielkim sklepikiem.

\- Nie odzywajcie się - rozkazał Dean Ghostfacers. - Ja i Cas będziemy mówić. I żadnych zdjęć.

\- A dyktafon? - spytał Ed.

\- Żadnego dyktafonu, żadnej kamery. Odrobinę szacunku.

Wnuczka Harrisa sama pewnie była już babcią. Była bardzo nieufna, gdy uchyliła drzwi. Zgodziła się ich wpuścić dopiero, gdy Dean i Castiel pokazali odznaki. Harry'ego i Eda nie wpuściła i kazała im zaczekać za drzwiami, z czego nie byli zadowoleni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pani nie przeszkadzamy - powiedział Castiel.

\- Synku, w moim wieku mało ma się zajęć - zaśmiała się Helen. - W czym mogę pomóc.

\- Chodzi o pani dziadka, porucznika Harrisa. Chcemy się więcej dowiedzieć o jego śmierci - odparł Dean.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Badamy sprawę zabójstwa nastolatki w domu Dawsona. Pani dziadek zginął nieopodal.

\- To było sześćdziesiąt lat temu, rok po jego powrocie z wojny. Wjechał samochodem w drzewo, był pijany.

\- Wiemy, ale okoliczności jego śmierci nie zostały szczegółowo opisane przez policję. - Dean nie chciał naciskać, zwłaszcza że nie miał dobrego powodu, ale musieli się dowiedzieć o Harrisie wszystkiego, co było możliwe. - A może pani rodzina zauważyła coś nietypowego w jego śmierci?

\- Coś nietypowego? - powtórzyła i zamyśliła się. - Mój ojciec opowiadał mi czasami o dziadku i o tym, jak zginął. Za każdym razem wspominał o nieśmiertelniku.

\- Nieśmiertelniku pani dziadka? - spytał Castiel.

\- Właśnie nie. Po odejściu z armii, dziadek pozbył się swojego nieśmiertelnika. Podobno za bardzo przypominał mu o walkach w Korei. Jednak na zdjęciach zawsze miał jeden, nawet po zakończeniu służby. Ojciec mówił, że to jego kolegi.

Nieśmiertelnik wydawał się być tym, czego szukali. Idealny dla ducha, by się do niego przywiązać, zwłaszcza jeśli za życia też się z nim nie rozstawało.

\- Kim był ten kolega.

\- Ktoś z wojska. Biedny człowiek, nie dotrwał do końca służby, bo inni żołnierze go dręczyli. Powiesił się w swoim namiocie, gdy był z dziadkiem w Korei. Dziadek ponoć nigdy się po tym nie pozbierał.

Wszystko ułożyło się w zgrabna całość. Dawson prawdopodobnie ukradł nieśmiertelnik, ponieważ wypadek Harrisa miał miejsce blisko jego domu. Pewnie był na miejscu jako pierwszy, a biorąc pod uwagę jaką był szują, Dean wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że ukradł nieśmiertelnik porucznikowi, który być może jeszcze wtedy żył i miał szansę przeżyć jeszcze dłużej. Dawson bił też żonę, a więc robił dokładnie to samo, co doprowadziło kolegę porucznika do śmierci. Inne ofiary też lubiły dręczyć ludzi, zwłaszcza w szkole. Nawet Amanda, którą posądzili o wywołaniu depresji u jednego ucznia. Niektóre ofiary zostały także powieszone, czyli umarły tak samo jak kolega Harrisa. Mieli swojego ducha.

Podziękowali Helen za pomoc i dołączyli do Harry'ego i Eda, którym opowiedzieli o wszystkim. We czwórkę wrócili do Impali i pojechali do domu Dawsona. Musieli znaleźć nieśmiertelnik.

\- Pewnie dlatego duch nas nie zaatakował - powiedział w czasie jazdy Harry. - My nie gnębiliśmy ludzi w szkole, to nas gnębili.

\- Zaatakował ciebie, Dean - zauważył Castiel, który spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. - Co zrobiłeś, że wybrał cię na ofiarę?

\- Kiedyś gnębiłem jakiegoś chłopaka w szkole - przyznał zawstydzony. Nie był dumny z tego, co zrobił, ale był wtedy dzieckiem, nie zawsze wiedział, co jest dobre, a co złe. - Musiał przeze mnie zmienić szkołę. Gdy rodzice się o tym dowiedzieli, mocno mi się oberwało, zawiesili mnie też na miesiąc. Nigdy więcej już tego nie robiłem, nawet pomagałem czasami takim osobom, gdy wiedziałem, że wygram z ich gnębicielami. To chyba jednak mnie nie wybieliło w oczach Harrisa.

\- Przynajmniej jest ci przykro - zauważył Ed. - Mój gnębiciel na zjeździe absolwentów powiedział, że gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, to postąpiłby tak samo. Nawet mnie później skopał za szkołą. W porównaniu z nim jesteś w porządku.

\- Dzięki. - Miło było usłyszeć coś takiego od kogoś, kto doświadczył tego, co on zrobił temu chłopakowi w szkole. Nigdy nie zostało mu to wybaczone, ale słowa Eda zadziałały jako dobry zamiennik. Jeśli jednak kiedyś będzie miał okazję, osobiście przeprosi za swoje zachowanie.

Impala znów została zaparkowana tam gdzie poprzednio, a jej pasażerowie wysiedli na zewnątrz. Dean bez ociągania się podszedł do bagażnika i wyciągnął stamtąd sól oraz nieco podpałki. Nieśmiertelnik raczej nie będzie się palił zbyt ochoczo sam z siebie. O ile to w ogóle o niego chodziło, nie mieli jednak innego tropu.

\- Czy my też dostaniemy coś do roboty? - spytał Harry, który razem z kolegą filmowali przygotowania.

\- Będziecie stać z tyłu i nie przeszkadzać - odpowiedział Dean, nawet nie podając im niczego do obrony. Skoro duch koncentrował się na gnębicielach, nie było w tym żadnego sensu. Castielowi również nie dał broni, anioł i bez niej by sobie poradził, a poza tym pewnie tak jak Ghostfacers nie będzie nawet celem ataku. Z tego powodu najlepiej uzbrojony był Dean. Miał przy sobie wszystko, żeby obronić się przed duchem i odesłać go w zaświaty, w tym swoją wierną zapalniczkę do podpalenia nieśmiertelnika.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - jęknął zawiedziony Ed. - W naszym własnym programie wyjdziemy na nieudaczników.

\- Wzruszające.

Ruszyli w stronę domu, z jęczącymi Ghostfacers idącymi za nimi jak cień. Para ciągle coś paplała, najpewniej komentowała wydarzenia choć dużo łatwiej byłoby ten komentarz dodać w montażu.

Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte, gdy dotarli na miejsce. Tych dwóch durniów musiało je tak zostawić, gdy uciekali. W środku zaś znaleźli powód ich ucieczki. Mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu co Amanda, wisiał teraz mężczyzna wyglądający na bezdomnego. Pod nim leżały porzucone śpiwory i trochę sprzętu. To musiała być naprawdę nieprzyjemna pobudka.

Castiel ściągnął ciało na ziemię i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Będą musieli o tym powiadomić panią szeryf, gdy już skończą z duchem.

\- Rzeczywiście nam się nie udało - powiedział anioł.

\- Ta. - Dean przysunął wykrywacz do ciała i wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy pokazał pozytywny odczyt. - Dobra, szukajcie tego nieśmiertelnika. Kto pierwszy znajdzie, przynosi go do mnie.

Ghostfacers zasalutowali i odeszli w swoją stronę. Castiel i Dean się nie rozdzielili, ruszyli na poszukiwania razem. Plusem było to, że przez okna wpadało światło, więc nie poruszali się w kompletnych ciemnościach jak ostatnio. Niektóre kąty nadal były ciemne, ale anioł sobie z nimi radził.

Szukali wszędzie, gdzie się dało. W szufladach, komodach, kredensie, a nawet pod podłogą, gdy natrafili na jakąś luźniejszą deskę, którą dało się wyrwać nawet ludzkimi siłami. Sądząc po odgłosach, Ghostfacers kręcili się na piętrze i robili to samo. W pewnym momencie jeden z nich musiał się o coś uderzyć, bo usłyszeli okrzyk bólu. Mieli szczęście, że duch był dla nich niegroźny, w przeciwnym razie już dawno by nie żyli.

Podczas przeszukiwania domu, Dean natrafił na sejf ukryty za obrazem. Mało prawdopodobne, by to właśnie tam ukryto mało warty nieśmiertelnik, ale postanowili spróbować szczęścia. Castiel wyrwał drzwi sejfu i wyciągał po kolei jego zawartość. Było tam trochę banknotów, złoty zegarek kieszonkowy i akcje giełdowe, dawno już oczywiście nieaktualne, jednak żadnego nieśmiertelnika.

\- Gdzie on mógł go schować? - zastanawiał się głośno Dean.

\- Może wcale go nie zabrał.

\- Masz lepszą teorię?

\- Niestety nie.

\- Tak myślałem. - Dean wziął zegarek Dawsona i otworzył go. Nie chodził, ale był w niezłym stanie, wciąż się trochę błyszczał. Odrobina dopieszczenia i będzie jak nowy. - Hej, czy to byłaby kradzież, gdybym go wziął? Dałbym w prezencie ojcu.

\- Wątpię, że twój tata ucieszyłby się z prezentu, jakim jest kradziony zegarek.

\- Hej, właściciel nie żyje od sześćdziesięciu lat i nikt się po to nie zgłosił. Raczej nie będą za tym tęsknić.

\- Jak uważasz.

Dean zastanowił się chwilę i ostatecznie odłożył zegarek do sejfu. Nie będzie sknerą, może taki kupić w antykwariacie całkowicie legalnie.

Przeszli do następnego pokoju i tak jak poprzednio, tak i teraz szukali wszędzie, nawet w zegarze stojącym. To zadziwiające jak wiele rzeczy nie zostało skradzionych. Najpierw te lalki, potem zegarek, a teraz to. Nie mówiąc o wielu metalowych elementach. To miejsce było żyłą złota, ale najwyraźniej legendy o duchu nawiedzającym to miejsce odstraszały rabusiów. A nawet jeśli jakiś się skusił, pewnie długo nie pozostawał żywy.

Po wywróceniu do góry nogami kanapy i foteli oraz opróżnieniu kolejnych szuflad, Dean i Castiel znowu nic nie znaleźli. Ani ducha, ani nieśmiertelnika. Mieli już wracać znowu do frontowych drzwi, gdy usłyszeli tupot nóg na górze, a potem zbieganie po schodach. Zdyszani Ghosfacers prawie na nich wpadli, gdy wparowali do pokoju niczym burza.

\- Patrzcie, co znaleźliśmy! - ogłosił dumnie Harry, trzymając w dłoni nieśmiertelnik. Dean szybko wyrwał mu go z ręki i przeczytał wygrawerowany napis na tabliczkach. Nie znali nazwiska kolego Harrisa, więc nie mogli potwierdzić tożsamości, ale to zdecydowanie były blachy z okresu wojny w Korei.

\- Dobra robota - pochwalił ich wyciągając z kieszeni potrzebne rzeczy, które położył na małej szafeczce obok. Czas najwyższy pozbyć się ducha na zawsze.

\- Mówiliśmy, że się przydamy. - Ghostfacers puszyli się teraz jak pawie, ale Dean nie potrafił być tym zirytowany. Naprawdę im pomogli, nawet dwa razy. - Dobry z nas zespół i powinniśmy... AAA!

Dean odwrócił się szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek. Zdążył zobaczyć ducha kątem oka zanim tak jak poprzednim razem został rzucony na ścianę, tym razem dużo mocniej. Krzyknął z bólu i poobijany upadł na podłogę, rozluźniając dłoń i upuszczając nieśmiertelnik. Castiel podzielił jego los krótko potem, gdy spróbował zaatakować ducha. Ten nie dał się drugi raz podejść i rzucił aniołem jeszcze mocniej niż Deanem.

Castiel uderzył w kredens, który po chwili zwalił się na niego wraz z całą zawartością w postaci zastawy stołowej. Ghostfacers dalej krzyczeli przerażeni, choć nic im nie groziło, a Dean z całych sił usiłował dopaść nieśmiertelnika. Musnął palcami łańcuszek, już prawie go miał w swoich rękach, kiedy duch przeciągnął jego ciałem po podłodze jak szmatą i przyszpilił do ściany, dusząc go.

\- Co mamy robić?! - krzyknął spanikowany Harry.

Castiel wygramolił się spod kredensu, ale duch nawet nie pozwolił mu się do niego zbliżyć. Cisnął nim o przeciwległą ścianę, która pękła pod naporem uderzenia. Anioł przebił się przez nią i wylądował na zewnątrz domu wraz z kawałkami gruzu. Duch musiał sobie zdawać sprawę, że w jego przypadku może sobie pozwolić na więcej, dlatego rzucał nim mocniej. Śmiercią Deana chciał się z kolei delektować. Wciąż trzymając go przypartego do ściany, zbliżył się do niego i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

Spojrzenie ducha było wręcz obłąkane, Dean nie był w stanie się w nie dłużej wpatrywać, ale nie mógł też odwrócić wzroku choć bardzo chciał. Zaczynało mu brakować tlenu, ale próby oderwania od siebie siły, która trzymała go w powietrzu i podduszała, spełzły na niczym. Kręciło mu się w głowie i wiedział, że nie pozostało mu wiele czasu, musiał działać szybko.

\- Nieśmiertelnik - wychrypiał z trudem i sięgnął po zapalniczkę, którą miał w kieszeni kurtki. Chciał ją rzucić w stronę Ghostfacers, ale nie miał dość siły, więc tylko upadła duchowi pod nogi.

\- Co nieśmiertelnik? - spytał Ed. Wciąż nagrywał całe zdarzenie, choć ręce mu się trzęsły jakby miał padaczkę.

\- Spal go. - Nie był nawet pewny, czy ci idioci coś zrozumieli, bo przez chwilę w ogóle się nie ruszali. W końcu jednak Harry podbiegł do zapalniczki i zgarnął ją szybko. Duch nie zareagował.

Castiel znów wrócił i szybko podzielił los Deana. Przyparty do ściany i nie mogący ruszyć nawet palcem, mógł tylko patrzeć jak jego partner jest duszony. Jego oczy zaczęły świecić na niebiesko, był bliski opuszczenia ciała byle tylko odstraszyć ducha choćby na kilka sekund. Dean był gotów w każdej chwili zamknąć powieki. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Ghostfacers wpadną na ten sam pomysł.

Harry położył nieśmiertelnik na ziemi i posolił go szybko. Ed wylał na niego paliwo do zapalniczki, a potem spróbował odpalić samą zapalniczkę. Poleciało tylko kilka iskier.

\- To nie działa! - Był tak spanikowany, że zapalniczka wyleciała mu z rąk.

\- Próbuj mocniej! - krzyknął Castiel. Blask emanujący z niego był tym mocniejszy, im słabszy był puls Deana.

\- Staram się!

\- Daj mi to! - Harry zabrał mu zapalniczkę i sam spróbował. Pierwszych kilka prób zakończyło się tak samo, ale w końcu pojawił się płomień, który z powodu blasku łaski Castiela był ledwie widoczny dla Deana.

Ghostfacers rzucili zapalniczkę na nieśmiertelnik, a ten zapłonął momentalnie wraz z fragmentem podłogi. Ucisk wokół szyi Deana zelżał, a zaraz potem całkowicie ustąpił. Jego i Castiela nic już nie trzymało w górze, upadli więc na podłogę, anioł z dużo większą gracją niż on, ale mało go teraz obchodziły punkty za styl, najważniejsze było powietrze.

Duch płonął tymczasem w najlepsze, wrzeszcząc przy tym niewyobrażalnie głośno. Wszystko to nagrywali z rozdziawionymi ustami Ed i Harry. Nie przegapili ani sekundy i stali osłupiali jeszcze długo po tym, jak duch rozpłynął się w powietrzu, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie niewielka stróżkę dymu, która jednak po chwili została rozwiana.

\- Na wielkiego... - zaczął Ed.

\- Cthulhu - dokończył Harry. - To było niesamowite.

\- Jeśli po tym nie zrobią o nas filmu, w którym główne role zagrają DiCaprio i Chris Evans, to tracę wiarę w ludzkość.

\- DiCaprio, serio? - Dean zakasłał, a Castiel pomógł mu wstać, po czym ugasił nieśmiertelnik machnięciem ręki. - Jeśli będzie w waszym filmie, to nie dostaniecie Oscara.

\- Trudno, to i tak przereklamowana nagroda. Złote Globy są lepsze.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to biedaczek zawędruje na rozdroże. Trzeba będzie uważnie obserwować rozdania Oscarów.

Gdy Dean trochę odpoczął, odwiózł wszystkich do motelu, gdzie stała furgonetka Ghostfacers, którą ci spanikowani przyjechali po odkryciu ciała nad swoimi głowami.

\- No, to tutaj się rozstajemy. - Dean wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego i Eda. - Muszę przyznać, byliście całkiem pomocni.

\- Wy też nie jesteście takimi amatorami, jak sądziliśmy - przyznał Harry i uścisnął mu dłoń. - Odwdzięczymy się wam, gdy już zdobędziemy różne nagrody. Zadedykujemy je wam. Jak chcecie, to przekażemy wam też część pieniędzy.

\- Wolałbym, żeby mojej twarzy w ogóle nie było widać w telewizji. - Całkiem zapomniał o tej głupie taśmie. - Jakbyście mogli, to nie puszczajcie tego w swoim programie, dobra?

\- Nie ma mowy! - odmówił Ed, tuląc kamerę do siebie. - Będziemy dzięki temu sławni.

\- Słuchaj, nie zgadzam się na...

Castiel przerwał mu w połowie zdania, wyrywając Edowi kamerę z rąk. Ghostfacers zaczęli protestować, ale anioł szybko wyjął ze środka kartę i schował ją do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Oddam wam ją, ale nie teraz - wyjaśnił, podając im kamerę. - Świat jeszcze nie wie o istotach paranormalnych, ale gdy tylko się dowie, będziecie pierwszymi profesjonalnymi łowcami znanymi opinii publicznej. Do tego czasu, jak na łowców przystało, trzymajcie to co się tu wydarzyło w tajemnicy.

Ed i Harry nie byli zadowoleni z rozwoju wydarzeń, ale nie mogli nic zrobić. Castiel był dla nich za silny, żeby próbować z nim walczyć. Pewnie nawet sześciolatek byłby dla nich zbyt dużym wyzwaniem.

\- Dobra - zgodzili się w końcu. - Ale jeśli nie dotrzymasz umowy...

\- Dotrzymam - zapewnił i ruszył w stronę motelu.

\- Słyszeliście go. - Dean skinął w stronę furgonetki Ghostfacers. - Zmywajcie się. I do zobaczenia.

Mężczyźni oburzeni i rozczarowani wsiedli do wozu i odjechali. Dwie godziny później Dean i Castiel również zabrali się w podróż do domu, powiadamiając wcześniej szeryf o nowym ciele, a swój wyjazd wytłumaczyli wezwaniem szefostwa. W czasie jazdy Castiel uparł się, żeby posłuchać jego muzyki. Odkryty przez niego zespół śpiewał coś o jakimś dziwnym trójkącie miłosnym, czy coś w tym stylu. Dean nie wsłuchiwał się zbytnio w słowa, ale muzyka była przyjemna. Anioł był z kolei bardzo skupiony i niewiele go dzieliło od grania na niewidzialnej perkusji.

Gdy utwór się skończył, Dean włączył radio, ale niezbyt głośno. Miał do zadania pewne pytanie.

\- Naprawdę oddasz im kartę, gdy plan aniołów się powiedzie?

Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się przebiegle, nim wyrzucił kartę przez otwarte okno Impali. Dean śmiał się z tego jeszcze przez wiele mil jazdy.


	27. Gon

Dean roześmiał się widząc jak na ekranie telewizora Ghostfacers spanikowali po spotkaniu "ducha". Sama sytuacja nie była szczególnie śmieszna, bardziej irytująca, zwłaszcza na żywo, ale po tym co wydarzyło się zaledwie dwa dni temu oglądanie ich programu bawiło go bardziej niż poprzednio. Biedni Ed i Harry, Castiel pozbawił ich materiału życia, a oni nawet nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Czasami było mu ich trochę szkoda, ale szybko mu przechodziło. Wyrzucenie filmu było dla ich dobra i przy okazji dobra jego samego. Nie chciał być w telewizji, nawet jako niewyraźna plama ze zmienionym głosem. Pozostało tylko mieć nadzieję, że tych dwóch idiotów nie wpadnie na trop kolejnego prawdziwego ducha, tym razem bardziej niebezpiecznego, i nic im się nie stanie. Dean myślał nawet, by załatwić im na stałe opiekę jakiegoś anioła, ale biedak pewnie nudziłby się z nimi jak mops. Albo zirytowałby się na tyle mocno, że zabiłby ich obu pomimo zakazu. Nie, Dean zdecydowanie nie chciał karać tak jakiegoś skrzydlatego. Nie był sadystą.

W telewizji zaczęły się właśnie reklamy, gdy Castiel przyszedł z kuchni i postawił Deanowi na kolanach zrobione przez siebie kanapki.

\- To jest przezabawne - powiedział Dean ocierając łzę z oka i wciąż nieco się podśmiewając. Spojrzał w dół na kanapki i wziął jedną do ręki. Była idealnej grubości, nie za cienka i nie za gruba, z kiełbasą, ogórkiem, startym serem i majonezem. Pyszności. - Sam robiłeś? - spytał anioła.

\- Tak - odpowiedział z dumą. - Starałem się.

\- Są świetne, Cas, dzięki. - Ucałował anioła w policzek i zabrał się do jedzenia, jęcząc przy tym nieco obscenicznie.

\- Potrzebujesz dwóch rąk do jedzenia? - zapytał nagle Castiel.

\- Hmmm? - Dean był nieco skupiony na reklamie jakiegoś produktu czyszczącego i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał pytanie. - Nie, nie.

Nawet nie zapytał, po co aniołowi ta informacja, po prostu wyciągnął lewą rękę w jego stronę i pozwolił mu na to, co chciał zrobić. Castiel dotknął jej i przez moment wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał ją tylko potrzymać, tego zresztą się spodziewał Dean, dlatego nawet nie oderwał wzroku od telewizora. Zrobił to dopiero gdy poczuł na skórze dotyk czegoś nietypowego. Zaskoczony, ale nie zaniepokojony spojrzał na partnera, który z czarnym pisakiem w ręku rysował mu coś na nadgarstku.

\- Co robisz? - spytał i wziął gryza kanapki.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak się rysuje na ciele - odpowiedział bez przerywania tego, co robił. Na skórze Deana pojawiały się kolejne linie, które póki co nie przypominały niczego konkretnego.

\- Taki trochę tatuaż?

\- Jeśli tak chcesz to nazwać.

Telewizor poszedł w zapomnienie, zamiast tego Dean przyglądał się pracy Castiela, zajadając przy okazji swoje kanapki. Rysunek zaczynał się nieco na dłoni i schodził na nadgarstek, z każdą chwilą nabierając kształtów. Potrzebował chwili, by rozpoznać, co to jest.

\- Dlaczego rysujesz mi na ręce czaszkę? - Za bardzo mu się to kojarzyło ze złym omenem. Nigdy nie był przesądny, ale z magią nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ufał jednak, że Castiel nie rysuje mu czegoś niebezpiecznego. Pocieszające też było to, że czaszka nie była ludzka, ale należała do jakiegoś zwierzęcia.

\- Bez powodu. - Anioł rysował kolejne szczegóły z finezją i niezwykłą dokładnością. Przy pomocy profesjonalnej igły do tatuowania pewnie wyglądałoby to znacznie lepiej, ale nawet głupim, cieniutkim markerem potrafił przedstawić cienie i trójwymiarowość czaszki. Gdy z nią skończył, zabrał się za rysowanie rogów, które rozchodziły się dalej w górę ramienia. Na pewno nie należały do łosia czy jelenia, były dość cienkie, krótkie i nieco wygięte, ale nie tak jak poroże. Pierwszy raz widział takie zwierzę.

Całość zajęła Castielowi godzinę. Dean od czasu do czasu zerkał na telewizor, ale głównie patrzył na tworzony rysunek. W pewnej chwili nawet zapragnął, by to był prawdziwy tatuaż, bo aż żal było to później zmyć i zniszczyć coś tak pięknego. Oczywiście anioł mógł narysować w każdej chwili dokładną kopię, ale i tak było mu szkoda.

Gdy skończył, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i podmuchał na swoje dzieło, by szybciej wyschło. Potem przejechał po nim palcem, a Dean poczuł ciepło.

\- To trochę utrwali efekt - wyjaśnił Castiel i puścił jego rękę. Wcześniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mu zdrętwiała.

Przyjrzał się uważniej czaszce, która wyglądała jak autentyczny tatuaż. Niejedna osoba pewnie dałaby się oszukać, jemu samemu, gdyby nie wiedział, też nie przyszłoby do głowy, że coś takiego może być nieprawdziwe.

\- Co to za zwierzę? - Musiał wiedzieć, zżerała go ciekawość. - Pewnie coś mitycznego albo wymarłego - zgadywał.

\- Niezupełnie, można je spotkać w południowej Afryce.

\- Serio? - Nie był zoologiem, ale potrafił całkiem nieźle rozpoznać zwierzęta. To jednak nic mu nie mówiło. Próbował sobie przypomnieć coś podobnie wyglądającego, a co mógł zobaczyć w jednym z tych dokumentów oglądanych wraz z Castielem, ale miał wtedy tendencję do wyłączania się i po prostu kładzenia aniołowi głowy na kolanach, by pomiział go po włosach, więc mógł nie zwrócić na coś takiego uwagi. - To jakieś znane zwierzę?

\- Wymawiasz jego nazwę na co dzień.

\- Kurczak? - Czasami nazywał tak anioła, by go podenerwować. Był wtedy słodki ze swoim zmarszczonym noskiem.

Castiel posłał mu spojrzenie godne poirytowanego Sama czy Gadreela.

\- To impala, Dean.

\- Mój samochód tak nie wygląda - zażartował i spojrzał raz jeszcze na rysunek. Więc to był hołd dla jego samochodu. Tak jakby hołd. - Wow, naprawdę niesamowite. Aż mam ochotę mieć taki tatuaż. Ale tylko jeśli ty go zaprojektujesz.

\- Powiedz tylko kiedy.

\- Nadal mówimy o tatuażu? - Dean uśmiechnął się zalotnie i przyciągnął anioła do siebie, całując go w usta. - Założyłem dzisiaj twoje ulubione, różowe - wyszeptał i położył sobie jego rękę na biodrze. Castiel od razu skorzystał z zaproszenia i wsunął dłoń w spodnie, przejeżdżając palcami po satynowych majtkach.

\- Zaraz się porzygam.

Dean zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, nim odważył się spojrzeć na Crowleya, który pojawił się w ich salonie. Demon stał zaraz za kanapą i przyglądał im się niewinnie.

\- Czego kurwa chcesz? - spytał i puścił Castiela, który też nie był zadowolony z faktu, że im przerwano. - Obyś miał miejsce pobytu Asariela, bo jak nie, to jesteś trupem.

\- W takim razie lepiej już pójdę, bo nie z powodu Asariela tu przyszedłem.

\- Więc po cholerę zawracasz nam głowę? - Niech szlag trafi Crowleya, gdyby nie on mógłby teraz ujeżdżać anioła na kanapie.

\- Potrzebuję przysługi - wyjaśnił.

\- Nie, a teraz spadaj - pogonił go i wrócił do całowania partnera. Może jeśli będzie ignorował Crowleya wystarczająco mocno, to ten sobie pójdzie.

\- Pomogłem wam już nie raz, moglibyście się odwdzięczyć - odezwał się z pretensją demon.

\- Nie widzisz, że jesteśmy zajęci? - powiedział Castiel. Niewiele brakowało do tego, by wstał i zabił intruza na miejscu, nawet jeśli miałby mieć przez to kłopoty.

\- Możecie sobie sprawdzić stan migdałków później, mam mały problem do rozwiązania.

\- Skoro jest taki mały, to sam go sobie rozwiąż. - Dean zamyślił się. - To zabrzmiało nieco dwuznacznie.

\- Tylko dlatego, bo masz zboczony móżdżek. Ładne gatki.

\- Pierdol się.

\- Może później. W przeciwieństwie do was nie podnieca mnie publiczne... okazywanie czułości. - Na twarzy Crowleya pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia. - Mam nadzieję, że ta biała plama na twoich spodniach, to nie to co myślę.

\- To majonez - zapewnił Dean i niechętnie odsunął się od anioła. Jak im się udało zgorszyć demona? Myślał, że to niemożliwe. - Zadowolony?

\- Bardzo.

\- Mów o co chodzi i znikaj, zanim zmuszę Zachariasza do pojawienia się tutaj - zagroził Castiel.

\- Jakbyście nie mogli wytrzymać pięć minut - mruknął Crowley.

\- Wytrzymujemy, już straciłeś minutę - zauważył Dean. Nawet nie był zawstydzony faktem, że demon to wszystko widział, zwłaszcza jego bieliznę. Był napalony, chciał tylko dosiąść Castiela i zapomnieć o świecie, a Crowley mu w tym przeszkadzał.

\- Namierzyłem kilku zwolenników Abaddon - powiedział król piekła.

Dean czuł się, jakby ktoś właśnie przerwał mu seks, by obwieścić mu, że na zewnątrz świeci słońce. To była ta sama waga informacji.

\- Przytaszczyłeś tu swój tyłek, by się nam poskarżyć?

\- Co? Nie interesuje was, że jeden z waszych największych wrogów pozostawił po sobie jakąś spuściznę?

\- Jaką spuściznę? - zapytał wściekły Castiel. - Kilku zwolenników, to nie cała armia.

\- Ale od tego się zaczyna.

\- Masz do dyspozycji całe piekło - zauważył Dean. - Poślij tam ogary.

\- Wszystkie ogary, które nie kolekcjonują właśnie dusz, zamieniły się w psy gończe i szukają waszego anioła! - wykrzyczał demon. - Nie mam zbyt wielu możliwości dlatego przyszedłem do was.

\- To tylko kilka demonów, sam się z nimi rozpraw.

\- Wierzcie lub nie, ale ja też szukam Asariela i nie mam za bardzo na to czasu.

\- No to poczekaj, aż będziesz miał. - Jeśli Crowley nie opuści ich mieszkania w ciągu minuty, to osobiście go zabije.

\- Do tego czasu może już być... - monolog Crowleya został przerwany przez jego dzwoniący telefon. - Czekajcie. Crowley... Asariel nie Azrael, idioto... Tak, to różnica, ten drugi jest martwy... Lepiej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy, jak wrócisz... Bo spędziłeś trzy dni na szukaniu martwego anioła, dlatego! Wracaj do roboty!

\- Kłopoty w raju? - spytał Dean, gdy król się rozłączył.

\- Jak widzicie, moje demony pracują w pocie czoła, by znaleźć Asariela.

\- Właśnie słyszałem.

\- Dlatego proszę was - kontynuował niewzruszony - byście zajęli się zwolennikami Abaddon. Są tutaj, w Chicago, nie musicie daleko jechać, tacy z nich idioci. Na razie nie stanowią zagrożenia, ale później mogą coś namieszać.

Dean naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Chciał tylko seksu i żeby Castiel coś jeszcze mu narysował. Ale Crowley nie wyglądał, jakby lada chwila miał się odczepić. Mogli mu oczywiście grozić, ale pewnie nie na długo by podziałało. Poza tym byli mu to winni. Mimo wszystko bardzo im pomógł lokalizując Abaddon, nawet jeśli sama mu na to pozwoliła.

\- Dobra - zgodził się, czym zaskoczył Castiela. - Gdzie są konkretnie?

\- Niedaleko kryjówki Abaddon - odpowiedział Crowley z zadowoleniem. - Dobrze, że się zgodziliście. I tak nie robiliście nic produktywnego, a teraz przynajmniej pozbędziecie się paru demonów, co wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre.

\- Wyjdź zanim zmienię zdanie i potraktuję cię anielskim ostrzem.

\- Sądząc po stanie spodni aniołka, sam wolałbyś się nim potraktować - zauważył i szybko zniknął nim źle się to dla niego skończyło.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? - spytał Castiel.

\- Pewnie. I tak było trochę nudno.

\- Więc powinniśmy się szykować.

\- Co nagle to po diable - powiedział Dean i pchnął anioła z powrotem na kanapę, gdy spróbował z niej wstać. Oblizując lubieżnie usta usiadł mu na biodrach i rozpiął spodnie. - Crowley nie powiedział, że mamy to zrobić już teraz, a nawet jeśli, to kto powiedział, że może nam rozkazywać?

\- Uwielbiam cię - oznajmił Castiel i złapał go za pośladki. - Wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Wiem.

Nie zwlekali już po tym dłużej. Rozebrali się do naga i skończyli to, co przerwał im Crowley. Dean wręcz poczuł się jak w w raju, gdy w końcu miał w sobie anioła, którego zaczął ujeżdżać z taką werwą, że aż sprężyny w kanapie protestowały, a sąsiedzi za ścianą zapewne zatykali uszy.

Dean dawno nie był tak zmęczony po seksie, ale było warto, nawet jeśli od wizyty Crowleya zdążyła minąć godzina, a oni wciąż byli dalecy od wyjścia z mieszkania.

\- Wiesz - powiedział Dean, który wciąż znajdował się na kolanach Castiela. Odkąd skończyli nie ruszył się z niego nawet o milimetr, jedynie oparł się o jego klatkę piersiową. - Tak sobie myślę, czy by nie kupić domu.

\- Myślałem, że to jest nasz dom - zauważył Castiel gładząc go po spoconych plecach. Sam też cały się lepił, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Chodzi o taki dom jednorodzinny - wyjaśnił. - Taki jak mają moi rodzice.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem - przyznał i wcale nie kłamał. - Chyba po prostu chcę mieć własny kąt, gdzie nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał i który możemy razem urządzić. To mieszkanie jest fajne, ale do tej pory dzieliłem je z Samem. Chcę mieć miejsce, które będzie należeć tylko do nas.

\- A co z tym?

\- Sprzeda się - odpowiedział. - Albo możemy komuś wynająć i ciągnąć z niego kasę. Moglibyśmy mieć dom z ogrodem.

\- Jimmy miałby gdzie biegać po trawie - zauważył anioł. - Zbudowałbym mu zagrodę dla niego i jego nowego przyjaciela. Albo kilku.

\- Miałbyś farmę świnek morskich, a ja własny garaż - rozmarzył się z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Co ta miłość z nim robiła? - Pomalowalibyśmy wszystkie ściany własnoręcznie i kupili fajne meble z wyprzedaży. Albo kupili coś w Ikei i złożyli. Moglibyśmy się założyć, kto szybciej złoży krzesło.

\- Sąsiedzi nie przychodziliby więcej ze skargami, że jesteśmy za głośno - dodał Castiel.

Dean zachichotał.

\- Moglibyśmy posadzić z tyłu ogromny, zielony płot i uprawiać seks w ogrodzie - powiedział rysując wzory na piersi anioła.

\- I zbudować basen.

\- I kupić psa.

\- I kota.

\- Żadnych kotów - odmówił od razu, ale wiedział, że Castiel tylko żartuje. - Byłoby zajebiście.

\- Tak - zgodził się i musnął nosem włosy na głowie Deana. - Zróbmy tak.

\- Okej - odparł i uśmiechnął się. Może jeszcze nie teraz, ale kiedyś chciałby mieć z Castielem własny dom. Gdyby mógł, zbudowałby go nawet własnoręcznie, ale nie nadawał się do tego. Proste meble były jego limitem.

Po tej rozmowie obaj w końcu wstali i poszli się wykąpać przed akcją. Pod samym prysznicem znowu uprawiali seks, ale dużo łagodniej niż wcześniej. Marzenia o mieszkaniu we własnym domu wprawiły ich w nastrój, Dean z trudem powstrzymywał się od płaczu, gdy Castiel wchodził w niego raz za razem, utrzymując go w górze dzięki sile własnych mięśni. On z całych sił obejmował anioła rękami i nogami, oparty dodatkowo plecami o śliską ścianę prysznica, o którą cały czas się ocierał z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem. Mógłby tu zostać na zawsze.

Przez całą drogę na miejsce - Crowley wysłał im współrzędne gdzieś w połowie pierwszego seksu - Dean i Castiel uśmiechali się do siebie bez słowa. Dawno nie byli w tak dobrym nastroju, a przecież wszystkie ich problemy jeszcze się nie skończyły. Ale już niedługo, czuł w kościach, że na dniach Asariel zostanie znaleziony, a wraz z nim Metatron. Potem ukatrupią obu i będą mogli się zająć planowaniem wspólnej przyszłości.

Demony od Abaddon ukrywały się dwie przecznice od hali sportowej, w małym mieszkaniu na drugim piętrze budynku. Castiel postanowił, że nie ma co czekać i od razu przeniósł ich do środka, zaskakując przeciwników w samym środku gry w pokera. Łącznie było ich pięciu i gdy tylko zorientowali się, że znalazł ich anioł, poderwali się z krzeseł jak opatrzeni i stanęli pod ścianą przy oknie.

\- Nawet nie myślcie o tym, by przez nie wyskoczyć - ostrzegł ich Dean. - Nie róbcie nam i sobie kłopotów tylko grzecznie pozwólcie się zabić.

\- Ale my nic nie zrobiliśmy - odezwał się jeden z demonów opętujący ciało jakiegoś starszego faceta. Dean był ciekawy, czy dokucza mu reumatyzm.

\- A reaktywacja planów Abaddon? - zapytał Castiel i zbliżył się do nich. Samą swoją postawą przerażał ich niemal na śmierć. Przez to jego władcze spojrzenie Dean miał ochotę na trzecią rundę.

Przerażone demony popatrzyły na siebie nawzajem.

\- Skąd wiecie, że chcemy uwolnić Lucyfera? - powiedział znów starszy demon.

\- Mały ptaszek nam doniósł - odparł Dean. - Więc to prawda?

\- Abaddon kazała nam to zrobić przed jej śmiercią - wyjaśnił inny, chudy rudzielec o piegowatej twarzy.

To było trochę dziwne. Abaddon nie była głupia, powierzenie tak wielkiej odpowiedzialności pięciu demonom, które wyglądały jak dopiero stworzone, byłoby z jej strony idiotycznym posunięciem, zwłaszcza że nie spodziewała się tego dnia przegrać.

\- Kim wy w ogóle jesteście?

\- Nikim - zapewnił staruszek. - W tym problem, Abaddon ogromnie nas zaskoczyła, gdy nas wybrała. Ale co mieliśmy robić? Musieliśmy się zgodzić.

Świetnie, czyli przyjechali tu na marne. Abaddon znalazła sobie pięciu idiotów, żeby zmylić szpiegów Crowleya, a ten wysłał ich by pozbyć się czegoś, co nawet nie było warte pozbycia się. Od początku nie podchodził do tej sprawy poważnie, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie aż tak żałośnie.

\- Abaddon was wrobiła - powiedział demonom. - Pewnie chciała się was pozbyć, bo jesteście nieprzydatni i głupi jak cholera. Ukrywać się tutaj, serio?

\- Chcieliśmy mieć blisko.

\- Idźcie stąd, nie warto was nawet zabijać. - Szkoda mu było ostrza na kogoś takiego.

Demony odetchnęły z ulgą.

\- Niezmiernie dziękujemy - powiedział staruszek i ukłonił się im. - Dołączymy teraz do Crowleya, żeby nie uchodzić dalej za zdrajców. Nie chcemy mieć już nic wspólnego z Abaddon po tym jak nas potraktowała.

\- Dobra, dobra, spadajcie. - Demony zwiały, zostawiając ich samych w mieszkaniu. - To było rozczarowujące.

\- Bardzo - zgodził się Castiel. - Mogliśmy ten czas spożytkować inaczej.

\- I zrobimy tak, gdy tylko wrócimy - obiecał i wyciągnął komórkę, by zadzwonić do Crowleya. - Yo, twój problem sam się rozwiązał.

\- Demony popełniły samobójstwo?

\- Nie, właśnie lecą kłaniać się przed tobą. Chcą do ciebie dołączyć. - Dean podszedł do stolika, na którym rozgrywany był poker i podniósł jedną z butelek z niedopitym piwem.

\- Mieliście je zabić.

\- Jak chcesz to sam je zabij, nasza robota skończona. Zadzwoń jak znajdziesz Asariela. - Rozłączył się i odstawił butelkę na miejsce. - Mam pomysł, wchodzisz?

\- Mogę wejść w ciebie - zaproponował Castiel.

\- Dzięki, ale nie chcę być opętany - odparł i mrugnął do anioła. Patrząc na to, co robiły tu demony, naszła go ochota na coś podobnego. Wciąż uśmiechając się do partnera wybrał numer w komórce i zadzwonił. - Sammy, co porabiasz?

\- Sara czesze mi włosy, a co? - Dean omal parsknął śmiechem, gdy to usłyszał.

\- Macie ochotę wyjść do baru?

\- Czekaj, zapytam. - Przez chwilę mógł słyszeć rozmowę brata z Sarą, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy się dogadali. - Sara mówi, że chce iść, ale masz wybrać miejsce, gdzie nie można palić.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Weźcie ze sobą Zeke'a i Gartha jeśli chcecie.

\- Zadzwonię do nich - zapewnił.

Kolejna rozmowa zakończona, Dean podszedł do anioła i obejmując go w pasie, poprowadził ich obu do wyjścia.

\- Skąd ta nagła zmiana planów? - spytał Castiel. - Myślałem, że chcesz dalej uprawiać seks.

\- Jeszcze zdążymy, stęskniłem się za bratem i Sarą. Możesz pójść do domu po zabawki dla malucha? Czas najwyższy je dać.

\- W porządku - zgodził się i po chwili już go nie było.

Pół godziny później wszyscy spotkali się w barze, który Dean w pięć minut wyszukał w Internecie. Znajdowało się tam pomieszczenie dla niepalących, lokal słynął z miłej atmosfery i dodatkowo serwował także ciepłe posiłki. Wszyscy zamówili coś alkoholowego - poza Sarą, która zdecydowała się na wodę. Spadło na nią zadanie odwiezienie Sama do domu, jeśli jakimś cudem zdarzy mu się upić.

Castiel i Dean nie zwlekali i od razu dali swoje prezenty.

\- Gdzie ja mam to niby trzymać? - zaśmiał się Sam, gdy anioł podał mu misia wygranego na festynie.

\- Mogę go zanieść do waszego samochodu - zaoferował, a chwilę potem Sara podała mu kluczyki.

\- Nie martw się, reszta jest mniejsza - powiedział Dean i przekazał torbę z samochodzikami i dinozaurami. - Mała będzie się miała czym bawić jak podrośnie.

Brat przyjął prezenty, a on uśmiechnął się z wyższością, gdy zobaczył zazdrość Gadreela, który siedział między Garthem a Samem. Punkt dla Deana.

\- Dziękujemy za prezent. - Sara pochyliła się w jego stronę i pocałowała go w policzek. - Zwłaszcza za misia, będę miała z czymś spać.

\- Hej, a ja? - Sam udał obrażonego.

\- Miś jest przyjemniejszy w dotyku.

\- Wybacz, stary - przeprosił brata Dean. - Wygląda na to, że pluszak odbił ci narzeczoną.

\- Mogło być gorzej, Sam - zauważył Garth. - Nadal możesz z nią mieszkać, a jakby cię wyrzuciła, to możesz sypiać u mnie na kanapie.

\- Będę o tym pamiętał.

Castiel wrócił z wyprawy na parking i zajął swoje miejsce obok Deana i Gartha.

\- Coś przegapiłem?

\- Sara zdradza Sama z twoim misiem - streścił Dean zajadając się frytkami, które zamówił dla siebie i anioła.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć, Sam. Ale jesteś zawsze mile widziany w naszym domu, jeśli potrzebujesz miejsca do spania.

\- Przestańcie ją zachęcać do rozwodu, nawet nie jesteśmy jeszcze małżeństwem - poprosił z uśmiechem Sam.

\- A właśnie. Kiedy się hajtasz? - spytał Dean. Nigdy nie był wielkim fanem ślubów, ale na tym chciał być jak na żadnym innym. Już nawet przygotowywał mowę drużby. Pozostało mu jeszcze tylko wypytanie rodziców o jakieś zawstydzające Sama historie.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że pobierzemy się po narodzinach dziecka - odpowiedziała Sara. - Będzie łatwiej załatwić suknie, bo teraz brzuch mi się rozrasta z każdym kolejnym dniem. Poza tym same przygotowania są męczące i stresujące, wolę się za to zabrać, gdy będę w pełni sił.

\- No a ja jestem zajęty w FBI - dodał Sam. - Dopóki nie zamkniemy tej jednej sprawy, wolę poczekać z ożenkiem.

\- Tylko nie pobierzcie się gdzieś w Vegas bez żadnych świadków - powiedział Dean. - Chcę być na ślubie i płakać jak dziecko.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu będziesz płakać w taki szczęśliwy dzień - zdziwił się Gadreel.

\- Czasami ludzie płaczą ze szczęścia - wyjaśnił mu Garth.

\- Zeke, nie wiem z jakiej planety jesteś, ale nigdy się nie zmieniaj - poprosiła Sara i uśmiechnęła się do anioła.

Gadreel niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem odwdzięczył się Deanowi za ostatnie spojrzenie. Sara właśnie przyznała, że go uwielbia, to był dla niego zaszczyt większy od tego, jakim obdarzył go Bóg każąc mu pilnować Edenu.

Garth musiał dostrzec ich małą rywalizację, bo postanowił zmienić temat.

\- A jak tam dziecko? - zapytał Sarę. - Daje ci w kość w pracy?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale czuję, że niedługo zacznie. Rozmawiałam już z szefem, powiedział że nie będzie mi robił problemów z urlopem.

\- Czyli zostajesz w domu po narodzinach?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale w razie czego Zeke zaopiekuje się małą.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć - zapewnił z powagą anioł.

\- Pozer - mruknął pod nosem Dean wiedząc, że Gadreel go usłyszy. Tak też się stało, ale był zbyt napuszony, by się odgryźć.

\- Dean, nie bądź dzieckiem - wyszeptał mu na ucho Castiel.

\- No to zdrowie - powiedział ignorując anioła. Uniósł swoją butelkę z piwem i zaczekał, aż wszyscy inni też podniosą trunki. - Za zdrowie Sara i Samy.

\- Zdrowie - odpowiedzieli mu.

Spędzili w lokalu resztę dnia, jedząc, pijąc i rozmawiając, a przy tym dobrze się bawiąc. Po pewnym czasie nawet Dean i Gadreel się rozluźnili i nie próbowali na każdym kroku ze sobą rywalizować. Aniołowi nawet udało się go rozśmieszyć. Mimo wszystko się robili, a ich przytyki były całkowicie niegroźne. Przez jakiś czas głównym tematem rozmowy był rysunek wykonany przez Castiela. Każdy po kolei chciał go obejrzeć z bliska, więc Dean spędził jakiś czas niemal leżąc na stole, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.

\- Jest piękny - powiedział z podziwem Garth. - Masz talent, Cas.

\- Dziękuję - odparł zawstydzony anioł.

\- Po ciąży zaprojektujesz mi tatuaż - poprosiła Sara. - To jest niesamowite, kiedy odkryłeś, że umiesz rysować?

\- Niedawno. Nudziliśmy się z Deanem w domu. On dziergał na drutach, a ja rysowałem.

\- Jednak dziergałeś? - zdziwił się Garth. Oczywiście wiedział o tym prezencie od Sama.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- To ciekawe zajęcie.

\- Ty też masz taki talent jak Cas, Zeke? - zapytał anioła Sam.

\- Nigdy nie próbowałem rysować - przyznał. - Nie mam też jakiegoś konkretnego hobby.

\- Trzeba ci jakieś znaleźć - powiedział Dean. - Spójrz na tego barmana. Może byłbyś dobry w robieniu drinków?

\- Pomyślę o tym.

Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów około dziewiątej. Poza Sarą i aniołami, cała reszta była nieznacznie podchmielona. Dean i Sam próbowali głównie zagłuszyć alkoholem swoje zmartwienie stanem ojca. Nic mu nie było, zdrowiał, ale jego zawał wciąż siedział im w głowie. Garth upił się szybko, wystarczyło do tego jedno piwo. Parę razy stracił nawet kontrolę nad swoją wilkołaczą naturą. Nie było to nic poważnego, po prostu urosły mu nieco kły i pazury, ale Gadreel cały czas był na posterunku i przypominał przyjacielowi o skupieniu.

Po powrocie do mieszkania, Dean i Castiel od razu położyli się spać. Wrócili taksówką, bo jedyny trzeźwy nie umiał prowadzić, ale anioł obiecał przenieść Impalę pod ich dom z samego rana.

Nieco chwiejąc się na nogach i chichocząc bez żadnego powodu, Dean doczłapał asekurowany najpierw do drzwi mieszkania, a potem do sypialni, gdzie rozebrał się do samej bielizny i położył, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie.

\- Cas, chodź tu - rozkazał, prężąc się niczym kot.

Castiel po chwili do niego dołączył i ułożył sobie jego głowę na piersi.

\- Idź spać, Dean - powiedział.

\- Okej. - Dean przez jakiś czas się nie odzywał. - Cas?

\- Tak?

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem - odpowiedział bez wahania. Pytanie Deana trochę go zaskoczyło. - Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Po prostu czasami się boję, że odejdziesz - wyznał obejmując anioła jak najmocniej mógł, by przypadkiem nie uciekł.

\- Nic takiego się nie stanie - obiecał. - Zawsze będę przy tobie. Zawsze cię obronię.

To też go martwiło, bo po przykładzie z Abaddon dobrze wiedział, do czego może być zdolny Castiel, by go ratować. Skoro wtedy oddał swoją łaskę, następnym razem może oddać za niego życie, a tego by nie chciał, za żadne skarby.

Zaniepokojony tą myślą Dean zasnął, licząc na to, że nie przyśni mu się tej nocy śmierć Castiela.


	28. Nauczyłem się tego w Gestapo

Minął tydzień, a Crowley nie dawał znaku życia. Nie napawało to Deana optymizmem. Im dłużej Asariel i Metatron pozostawali na wolności, tym dłużej Castiel pozostawał w niebezpieczeństwie. Co prawda do nikogo nie doszły słuchy o kolejnych masakrach aniołów, ale nikt nie wątpił, że mogący je kontrolować proszek nadal stanowił zagrożenie.

Archaniołowie też nie byli zadowoleni z tego, jak wolno się ta sprawa posuwa. Castiel wrócił jednego dnia z wizyty w niebie i powiedział, że jeśli wszystko niedługo się nie rozwiąże, trzeba będzie podjąć radykalne środki.

\- Michael chce zdobyć trochę proszku i potraktować nim siebie - wyjaśnił Deanowi anioł. - W ten sposób chce odzyskać swoją potęgę, by samemu zniszczyć Metatrona.

\- Czy on w ogóle wie, czy to będzie działać? - Tylko tego im brakowało, najpotężniejszy archanioł z wypranym mózgiem.

\- Nie, ale jest gotowy podjąć to ryzyko. Liczy też trochę na to, że coś takiego zmusi Boga do ujawnienia się.

Dean miał nadzieję, że do czegoś takiego nie będzie musiało dojść i że Crowley lada dzień znajdzie Asariela, a ten wyjawi im, gdzie znajduje się Metatron.

Ponieważ Bobby nie miał dla nich nowej roboty, agenci pracowali wyłącznie w biurze, nawet Sam i Garth. Dla odmiany było im to na rękę. Nie chcieli być daleko, gdy Crowley zadzwoni. Poza tym tak rozproszeni i tak nie mogliby się skupić na zwykłym polowaniu. Nawet Bela i Victor wrócili do Chicago z tego powodu i obecnie nocowali w hotelu. Bela raz próbowała się wpakować do nich do domu, ale Castiel przegonił i ją, i Balthazara, nim Dean zdążył zrobić to samo. Nie było mowy, żeby pozwolili im u siebie nocować. Belę może jeszcze by wytrzymał, ale jej anioł nie dawałby mu żyć, a w domu wolał mieć spokój, a nie nieustanną wojnę.

Ósmego dnia odkąd widzieli Crowleya po raz ostatni, Dean i Castiel mieli wolne. Obaj postanowili skorzystać, póki jeszcze mogli i wybrali się na randkę. W końcu nie mieli pewności, czy przeżyją starcie z Metatronem. Jeśli tak, to randka i tak była miłym wydarzeniem. Niemal przez cały czas jej trwania trzymali się za ręce na prośbę Deana. Puścił anioła tylko w czasie jazdy i gdy płacił za ich posiłek w pizzerii, a tak chodząc czy jedząc ani razu nie zabrał ręki.

Po tych rozmyśleniach po pijaku jego obawy wcale nie zniknęły wraz z wyparowaniem alkoholu z organizmu. Im bliżej było do starcia z Metatronem, tym bardziej się obawiał, że niedługo straci anioła i nigdy się z tego nie otrząśnie. Chciał z nim nawet na ten temat porozmawiać, poprosić, by nie ryzykował niepotrzebnie, a już na pewno nie oddawał za niego swojego życia, ale za każdym razem, gdy miał to wszystko powiedzieć, rezygnował. Teraz jednak nadarzyła się idealna okazja, musiał w końcu to z siebie wyrzucić, by w ostatecznym momencie być spokojnym.

Razem z Castielem zawędrował do parku i stali teraz przy stawie, karmiąc pływające w nim kaczki. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, nikt więc nie mógł ich podsłuchać albo im przeszkodzić, poza ptakami byli zupełnie sami.

\- Cas, musimy pogadać - oznajmił aniołowi choć powinien był zacząć tę rozmowę nieco inaczej, bo Castiel się zmartwił, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył jego minę.

\- O co chodzi?

Układał sobie w głowie ten dialog tysiące razy, ale teraz żadna wersja nie wydawała mu się odpowiednia. Umiał pocieszać innych, ale gdy prosił o pocieszenie kogoś innego, to kompletnie nie wiedział co robić.

\- Czemu oddałeś Asarielowi swoją łaskę? - zapytał w końcu. O tym już rozmawiali, ale wydawało mu się to być najlepszym wstępem do tematu, który chciał podjąć.

\- Bo cię kocham - odpowiedział Castiel.

\- Tak, ale oddałeś temu draniowi esencję siebie. To kim jesteś.

\- Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać, Dean - powiedział z powagą. - Jeszcze jakiś czas temu nigdy nie zdecydowałbym się na takie poświęcenie. Bycie aniołem zawsze było dla mnie ważne, ale teraz? Teraz jeśli bycie nim oznacza utratę ciebie, to nigdy nie chcę nim być, nawet jeżeli na pewno mniej by bolało. Oddanie łaski Asarielowi nie było trudną decyzją do podjęcia, bo już od dawna to nie ona definiuję mnie jako osobę. Jestem jaki jestem nie dzięki niej, ale dzięki tobie. Utrata ciebie byłaby bardziej bolesna niż utrata łaski.

\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie - wyznał Dean. - Ja po prostu nie chcę cię stracić, Cas. Utrata łaski to jeszcze nie koniec świata, ale jeśli następnym co oddasz będzie życie, to ja...

\- Wszystko będzie zależeć od sytuacji - przerwał anioł kładąc mu dłoń na policzku. - Nie chcę cię zostawiać samego, Dean, ale nie będę też stał i bezczynnie się przyglądał, jak umierasz. Rozumiesz?

Aż za dobrze, co nie znaczyło, że dalej mu się to podobało. Wyznanie Castiela pomogło mu jednak zauważyć, że byłby strasznym hipokrytą, gdyby nie pozwolił mu na poświęcenie, podczas gdy sam był gotowy na to samo. Bo w to, że oddałby życie za anioła, nie wątpił ani trochę.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział i ujął dłoń Castiela w swoją. - Pewnie zrobiłbym to samo dla ciebie. Albo dla Sama.

\- Więc wiesz, jak ciężko byłoby ci się powstrzymać. Zrobię wszystko, by żaden z nas nie musiał doświadczać czegoś takiego, ale jeśli kiedyś do tego dojdzie, proszę, nie obwiniaj się za moją śmierć.

\- Ani ty za moją.

Castiel przytaknął i uśmiechnął się.

\- Chyba zawarliśmy umowę.

\- Teraz musimy ją tylko dotrzymać. A jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będę cię nawiedzać - obiecał mu Dean.

Partnerzy odeszli od stawu i przysiedli na ławce, by nieco odpocząć i poobserwować ludzi, których przybywało do parku coraz więcej. Niedługo potem zadzwonił telefon Deana, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię Crowleya.

\- Dzwoni nasz pies gończy - powiedział aniołowi. - Oby tym razem miał coś ciekawszego do przekazania.

Odebrał i włączył głośnik, by Castiel też mógł słyszeć.

\- Crowley, co masz? - zapytał. - Jeśli to kolejni zdrajcy do wybicia, to obiecuję, że nabiję cię na pal, gdy tylko cię zobaczę.

\- Kusząca propozycja, ale spasuję. Mam dla was małą niespodziankę, chcecie ją zobaczyć?

\- Co to takiego?

\- Przyjedźcie do domu, w którym znaleźliście mnie nieprzytomnego. Będę na was czekał.

Bez dodatkowych wyjaśnień, Crowley się rozłączył, pozostawiając Deana i Castiela ze złymi przeczuciami.

\- Oby to nie była pułapka.

\- Crowley nie jest głupi - stwierdził Castiel. - Wątpię, że spróbowałaby nas zabić wiedząc, że archaniołowie obserwują każdy nasz krok, a w mieście przebywają trzy anioły.

Dean modlił się o to, by partner miał rację.

Pojechali we wskazane przez Crowleya miejsce. Król piekieł czekał na nich na zewnątrz wraz z jednym demonem. W domu paliło się światło pomimo wczesnej pory dnia, ale okna były zasłonięte, nie dało się więc nic zobaczyć.

\- Szybko - przyznał Crowley, gdy do niego podeszli. - Charlotte, odwołaj wszystkie moje spotkania, będę zajęty przez cały dzień.

\- Tak, szefie - odparła kobieta i ukłoniła się nim rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

\- Moja sekretarka - wyjaśnił demon chociaż ani Dean, ani Castiel nie prosili o wyjaśnienia. - Miałem dzisiaj zaplanowane spotkanie z kilkoma demonami, ale raczej nie będę miał na to czasu.

\- Nie obchodzi nas twój biznes, Crowley - powiedział Dean. - Masz coś, czy nie?

\- Ucieszycie się. - Crowley otworzył drzwi do domu, które zamknięte były na klucz i przepuścił ich w progu. - Zapraszam.

Uważnie obserwując króla piekieł, Dean i Castiel weszli do środka domu. Na podłodze wciąż widniały ślady po wypalonych skrzydłach, ale na ścianach ktoś domalował różne symbole.

\- Chronią przed aniołami - zauważył Castiel.

\- Bystrzak z ciebie. - W domu rozległo się klaskanie i po chwili z innego pokoju wyszedł Zachariasz. W tym samym czasie Crowley zamknął za nimi drzwi wejściowe, samemu przedtem wchodząc do środka. - Witaj, Castiel. Małpko.

\- Cześć, kutasie - przywitał się Dean. Nienawidził Zachariasza i jego nadętej mordy. - Co tu robisz?

\- Pilnuję Crowleya - odpowiedział chowając ręce za siebie. - Oczywiście nie robię tego cały czas, ale poprosił mnie o zabezpieczenie tego miejsca przed aniołami. Skoro już tu jesteście, to moja robota skończona.

Dean miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że to jednak pułapka, ale czemu Zachariasz miałby się w to mieszać? Musiało chodzić o coś innego, a to dziwne uczucie w żołądku, to skutek samej obecności tego wrednego sukinsyna. Wyglądał niepozornie w swoim naczyniu, ale było w nim coś, co wywoływało niepokój.

\- Mamy go pilnować za ciebie? - spytał zły Castiel.

\- Crowley z reguły nie potrzebuje pomocy. Jednak z obecnym gościem w dom musiałem się upewnić, że ma ochronę anioła. Teraz zostawiam tę robotę wam. Pilnujcie, żeby nie spadł mu z głowy ani jeden włos.

Zachariasz wyniósł się i Dean od razu poczuł się lepiej, choć wciąż miał się na baczności.

\- Chodźcie - polecił im Crowley. - Muszę wam coś pokazać.

Poszli za demonem do innego pokoju, gdzie za kolejnymi zamkniętymi drzwiami czekała na nich ich niespodzianka. Na środku pomieszczenia, które kiedyś było kuchnią, stało krzesło, a do niego przykuty był chłopak, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat. Obok niego stał mocno zbudowany mężczyzna z ciemnym zarostem i błękitnymi oczyma. Przez moment Dean miał wrażenie, że widzi sobowtóra Benny'ego, ale gdy oczy tego człowieka zrobiły się czarne, zrozumiał że jego przyjaciel nie zmartwychwstał.

Chłopak siedzący na krześle był do niego przykuty jakimiś dziwnymi okowami, które znajdowały się nawet na jego szyi. Pod jego stopami zaś widniał symbol podobny do pułapki na demony. Dzieciak miał pochyloną głowę, ale gdy weszli do pokoju uniósł ją, a jego oczy zaświeciły na niebiesko jak u Castiela.

\- Patrzcie kogo znalazłem - oznajmił z dumą Crowley i podszedł do spętanego chłopaka, by poklepać go po głowie. Dzieciak próbował rzucić się w jego stronę, ale ledwo drgnął. - Chcieliście Asariela, to macie.

To był Asariel?! Gdy Dean widział go ostatnio, wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Nie spodziewał się, że do tego czasu zmieni naczynie i to w dodatku na takie młode. Dzieciak wewnątrz niego musiał być teraz mocno przestraszony.

\- Udało ci się - powiedział zdumiony Dean, a Asariel natychmiast spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- Jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz? - spytał przyglądając mu się z niechęcią. - Powinieneś być już dawno martwy. Czyżbyś zamordował innego anioła, bracie, byle tylko ocalić to coś? Bez obaw. Jeszcze go dopadnę.

Castiel jakby stracił kontrolę nad sobą po usłyszeniu tej groźby, bo niemal zaszarżował na spętanego Asariela. Gdyby Dean go nie zatrzymał, pewnie teraz obijałby mu twarz albo zabiłby go na miejscu.

\- Cas, wyluzuj - poprosił. Chociaż anioł miał nad nim przewagę w sile fizycznej, udało mu się go odciągnąć.

\- Tak łatwo cię teraz sprowokować - mówił dalej Asariel. - Kiedyś byłeś twardszy. Człowieczeństwo ci nie służy.

\- Nie mów mi nic o człowieczeństwie, kiedy mordujesz własnych braci i siostry - warknął Castiel, ale nie ruszył ponownie na brata.

\- Wyświadczam im przysługę. Tobie też wyświadczę, gdy tylko się uwolnię.

\- Czcze gadanie - skomentował Crowley. - Gada tak już od dwóch godzin.

\- Jak udało ci się go złapać? - Dean był naprawdę pod wrażeniem osiągnięcia demona. Nie spodziewał się, że nie tylko znajdzie Asariela, ale i go unieruchomi.

Crowley wskazał głową na demona stojącego obok więźnia.

\- Mój najlepszy tropiciel. Asmodeusz nie raz już znalazł osobę nie do wytropienia. Ten aniołek nawet nie ukrywał się tak bardzo. Chyba poniosła go ludzka przyjemność, był pijany w sztok, gdy Asmodeusz go znalazł. Uwięzienie go nie było problemem.

\- Skąd masz te wszystkie kajdany? - chciał wiedzieć Castiel. Dean domyślił, że nie było to coś, co łatwo może dostać demon.

\- Zachariasz mi pożyczył. Ale przejdźmy do konkretów. Co chcecie teraz z nim zrobić?

Dean miał ochotę przede wszystkim go zabić za to, co zrobił jemu samemu. Za wybór, przed jakim postawił Castiela i za to, co zrobił Gadreelowi oraz innym aniołom. Chciał, by cierpiał jak najmocniej, ale wiedział, że to nie wchodziło w grę. Nie tylko dlatego, bo potrzebowali go póki co żywego, ale także z powodu jego naczynia. Za nic w świecie nie mógłby zranić nastolatka, nawet jeśli istniała duża szansa, że to ciało jest puste.

\- Zadzwonię po resztę, potem ustalimy, co robić dalej. - Dean wyciągnął komórkę i wybrał w pierwszej kolejności numer Sama. Gdy rozmawiał, ignorował krzyki Asariela, który zaczął się odgrażać.

\- Powyrywam wam serca! - wrzeszczał usiłując się wydostać. - Wszyscy zginiecie w męczarniach, o których demonom w piekle się nawet nie śniło!

Reszta zespołu potrzebowała pół godziny, by przybyć na miejsce. Pierwszy pojawił się Sam z Garthem i Gadreelem, który gry tylko zobaczył Asariela, sięgnął po anielskie ostrze. Nie zaatakował, ale wszyscy postanowili mieć teraz na niego oko.

Następni byli Victor i Rachel, a po nich Bela z Balthazarem. Taka ilość osób musiała podziałać jako straszak, bo Asariel przestał im grozić, nie zamierzali go jednak z tego powodu lekceważyć.

\- To co robimy? - spytał Garth.

\- A co tu robić? - Balthazar podszedł bliżej więźnia i uśmiechnął się do niego. - Wyciągniemy z niego informacje na temat Metatrona. O to przecież nam chodziło, prawda?

\- Chętnie się tym zajmę - zaproponował Crowley. On i Asmodeusz stali teraz z boku, by nie wchodzić aniołom w drogę.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? - był ciekaw Dean. - Sam raczej nic ci nie powie.

\- Poszukam u źródła - wyjaśnił. Podszedł do anioła i ignorując jego próby odsunięcia się, popukał go palcem w głowę. - Jeśli wwiercę się dostatecznie głęboko, wyciągnę z niego wszystko. Mam nawet potrzebny sprzęt.

\- Tego też nauczył cię Zachariasz? - Nie podobało się Castielowi, że Crowley wiedział jak dostać się do mózgu aniołów. To oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie był w stanie zrobić to samo, co powodował proszek Asariela. Jeśli kiedyś zdecydowałby się użyć tej wiedzy w złym celu, niebo mogłoby mieć kłopoty.

\- Chcecie te informacje, czy nie? Jedno słowo i zabieram się do roboty.

Dean przyjrzał się twarzom wszystkich w pokoju. Każdy miał wątpliwości, bez wyjątków. Czy powinni zaufać Crowleyowi? Na pewno był w niebie anioł, który potrafił to samo, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że król piekieł umiał coś takiego i prędzej czy później i tak tego użyje. Równie dobrze może to zrobić w ich obecności, wtedy będą mieli pewność, że nic nie wywinie.

\- Zabieraj się do roboty - rozkazał mu Dean.

Crowley ukłonił się i przyniósł do kuchni potrzebny mu sprzęt. Gdy Asariel go zobaczył, w jego oczach pojawiło się zwątpienie.

\- Myślicie, że coś wam to pomoże? - zapytał podczas gdy Crowley nakładał mu coś na głowę, którą mocował w miejscu przy pomocy Asmodeusza. - Nigdy nic ze mnie nie wyciągnięcie.

\- Zaraz zobaczymy. - Crowley przystąpił do pracy i wbił aniołowi przedziwną igłę w głowę. Asariel krzyknął z bólu, ale to nie powstrzymało go od stawiania się.

\- Zabiję was wszystkich, ale ciebie z największą przyjemnością! Będę cię torturował aż zaczniesz błagać o śmierć!

\- Oszczędzaj oddech - polecił mu demon.

Deanowi ciężko było na to wszystko patrzeć. Torturowany był Asariel, ale widział zamiast niego niewinnego dzieciaka, który miał nieszczęście zostać przez niego opętanym. Jednak to nie wykrzywiona w bólu twarz nastolatka była na najgorsza tylko jego krzyki. Tortury Crowleya wywoływały potworny ból, ilekroć wbijał kolejną igłę, anioł wył w agonii, tak że nawet Bela się krzywiła słysząc to. Także anioły źle to znosiły, zapewne wciąż odczuwając odrobinę solidarności z bratem, nawet jeśli ten był zdrajcą. Najgorzej było z Gadreelem. Biedak cały drżał i prawie wpadał w panikę, chowając się w kącie kuchni. Nawet Sam nie był w stanie go uspokoić choć był cały czas przy nim i coś do niego mówił.

Nie mogąc dłużej tu wytrzymać, Dean wyszedł na zewnątrz, a Castiel podążył za nim. Oddalili się od domu na tyle, by nie słyszeć wyraźnie tych krzyków.

\- Gadreel pamięta okres, kiedy był więziony - wyjaśnił mu partner, wyczuwając jego troskę o drugiego anioła. - Też był tam torturowany.

\- Czemu? - Czy samo więzienie nie było wystarczające?

\- Wielu aniołów do dzisiaj nienawidzi Gadreela za wpuszczenie Lucyfera do Edenu. W tym ten, który pilnował cel. Więzione anioły są karane biciem, tak jak ludzcy asceci wierzymy, że zbawienie można otrzymać poprzez ból. Ale to co działo się z Gadreelem to był zwykły sadyzm dla przyjemności katującego. Nie powinno się to nigdy wydarzyć, ale nikt naprawdę nie kontroluje więzienia, a nawet gdyby, mało kto przejmuje się samymi więźniami, zwłaszcza takim jak Gadreel. W końcu nikt by po nim nie płakał.

\- Wasz system jest momentami popierdolony - zauważył Dean.

\- Wiem. Chciałbym go kiedyś zmienić.

\- Musisz poczekać na awans na archanioła.

\- Albo powrót Boga. - Castiel westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Deana z nadzieją. - Czuję, że on niedługo wróci, Dean.

Dean nie był co do tego przekonany, ale chciał, by anioł miał rację. Tak byłoby lepiej dla nich wszystkich.

Siedzieli nadal na zewnątrz, ale już nie rozmawiając. Z domu wciąż docierały do nich krzyki Asariela, ale gdy wystarczająco mocno się postarali, mogli sobie wyobrażać, że to ktoś obok ogląda w telewizji horror, a nie przeprowadza tortury.

\- Hej. - Dołączyła do nich po pewnym czasie Bela. Była sama, Balthazar został w środku. - Co u was słychać?

Trochę go dziwiło, że ją to interesuje, ale Dean i tak odpowiedział:

\- W porządku. A u ciebie?

\- Przyszłam zobaczyć, czemu wyszliście.

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że jesteś za miękki skoro wyszedłeś.

\- Nie mów, że to cię nie rusza. - Wiedział, co widział, Bela teraz tylko udawała niewzruszoną, ale domyślał się, z czym jej się kojarzyły te tortury. Z piekłem, które wciąż na nią czekało, jeśli anioły się nie ulitują i nie odbiorą Crowleyowi jej duszy.

\- Nie na tyle, żeby wyjść.

\- A jednak wyszłaś - zauważył.

\- Żeby was poszukać. Balthazar namawiał mnie, żebym zaczekała na zewnątrz, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie słucham się we wszystkim aniołka.

\- Dean sam jest sobie panem - powiedział Castiel i spojrzał na nią zirytowany. - Nie musi mnie we wszystkim słuchać i to nie ja kazałem mu wyjść.

\- Ty i Balthy też wydajecie się być ze sobą blisko - dodał Dean. - Czy to znaczy, że ty też jesteś jego pieseczkiem?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny.

Bela odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła z powrotem do domu, mijając pod drodze Sama.

\- Jak Zeke? - zapytał brata Dean.

\- Garth jest z nim, zamienili się rolami, teraz on pilnuje jego, a nie na odwrót.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie - zmartwił się Castiel.

\- Twierdzi, że nic mu nie jest.

\- A jak idzie Crowleyowi?

\- Powoli. Asariel dalej się stawia. Zaczynam się obawiać, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie - wyznał Sam. - A nawet jeśli, to niepokoi mnie, że Crowley zna się na tej robocie.

\- Ta, mnie też. Ale może nas nie zdradzi.

\- Wracam do środka - powiedział bratu i jego partnerowi. - Spróbuję namówić Zeke'a, by wyszedł, ale jest strasznie uparty. Mówi, że da radę.

\- W razie czego mogę go wynieść na zewnątrz.

\- Dzięki, Cas, ale nie sądzę, że brutalna siła to teraz dobry pomysł biorąc pod uwagę jego stan.

Dean i Castiel znów zostali sami.

\- Co zrobimy, gdy już znajdziemy Metatrona? - zapytał anioła.

\- Zabijemy go, tak jak chcą tego archaniołowie - odpowiedział. - Innego wyjścia nie widzę. Żywy Metatron może chcieć się kiedyś zemścić.

\- To oznacza, że Asariela też musimy zabić.

\- Tak.

\- Musimy jakoś go przenieść w inne ciało. Nie zabijemy dziecka, Cas.

\- To niemożliwe, Dean. Przykro mi.

Spodziewał się, że to właśnie usłyszy. Przeklęty Asariel, zrobił to specjalnie.

Partnerzy spędzili na zewnątrz całe godziny ani razu nie wracając do domu, zamiast tego siedzieli blisko siebie w Impali, by zachować ciepło i całowali się od czasu do czasu dla podniesienia morale. Nikt więcej ich nie odwiedził, dalej słyszeli za to krzyki, które ucichły dopiero w środku nocy. Zaraz potem z domu wyszedł Victor.

\- Crowley złamał Asariela - powiedział im.


	29. Święty Graal

Crowley poradził sobie z Asarielem. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że dał z siebie wszystko przy torturowaniu go. Anioł wyglądał niezwykle słabo - zwłaszcza w połączeniu z młodym naczyniem - a wystające z jego głowy kolce przywodziły na myśl koronę cierniową. Całą twarz miał zakrwawioną, ciężko było dostrzec czysty fragment skóry. Gdyby nie słabe ruchy klatki piersiowej, Dean uznałby go w pierwszej chwili za martwego. Ciężko było na to patrzeć wiedząc, że w środku oprócz zdradzieckiego anioła jest też dusza nastolatka. Miał nadzieję, że został w jakiś sposób uśpiony, by nie cierpiał, ale wątpliwe było, że Asariel zrobiłby coś takiego. Skoro zabijał nawet własne rodzeństwo, to czym była dla niego jedna mała duszyczka jakiegoś dzieciaka?

Ponieważ wszystkie anioły obawiały się, że Crowley zna sposób na szperanie w ich mózgach, z ulgą przyjęły wiadomość o tym, że demon nie był w stanie nic tam zmienić. Jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to tak zmęczyć Asariela, że ten w końcu się złamał, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać bólu. Wbite w jego głowę igły musiały narobić wewnątrz niezłego spustoszenia, bo zdrajca jakby nie panował nad swoimi ruchami. Dean zauważył, że jego prawy nadgarstek co jakiś czas podryguje w niekontrolowany sposób, unosząc do góry dłoń. To samo działo się z prawym kolanem, a w pewnym momencie nawet całe ciało poderwało się do góry jakby rażone prądem.

Crowley przyglądał się temu z zadowoleniem, był cholernie dumny, że udało mu się doprowadzić anioła do takiego stanu. Na pewno już myślał nad tym, jak to kiedyś wykorzystać, tym razem po to, by samemu spróbować zniszczyć niebo.

\- Powiedział już coś? - zapytał Castiel. Był pierwszą osobą, która się odezwała odkąd razem z Deanem dołączyli do reszty.

\- Nie, ale będzie gadał - zapewnił Crowley i poklepał Asariela po policzku. - Pobudka, śpiąca królewno.

Anioł otworzył przekrwione oczy i z nienawiścią spojrzał na każdego w pomieszczeniu, Deana zostawiając na sam koniec. Agent powstrzymał chęć przerwania kontaktu wzrokowego i odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Asariel nic do niego nie powiedział, uśmiechnął się jedynie pokazując swoje krwawe uzębienie. Krew musiała mu się dostać do ust, gdy krzyczał.

Dean zadrżał, ale na tyle słabo, że nikt na pewno nie zauważył. Nikt poza Asarielem.

\- Powiedz państwu - zaczął Crowley, skupiając na sobie uwagę spętanego anioła. Mówił do niego jak do psa - gdzie jest Metatron.

Choć Asariel bez wątpienia utracił jakąkolwiek wiarę w to, że się uwolni, zdecydowanie nie zamierzał im tego ułatwiać. Zamiast odpowiedzieć zaśmiał się, autentycznie przez słowa demona rozśmieszony.

\- Naprawdę myślicie, że wiem, gdzie on jest? - spytał i splunął na podłogę. - Metatron nigdy nie mówi mi o swoim położeniu. Trzyma wszystko w tajemnicy.

\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, dobrze? - zaproponował Crowley i chwycił jedną z igieł, wbijając ją mocniej.

Asariel zawył niczym dzikie zwierze i wpadł w konwulsje, które ustały gdy tylko igła nie była już wbijana. Nim jednak to nastąpiło, minęło co najmniej pół minuty. Całe trzydzieści sekund krzyków, które mroziły krew w żyłach. Dean spojrzał po wszystkich i zobaczył, jak odwracają wzrok od tej sceny. Gadreel odwrócił się nawet do niej plecami i cały sztywny gapił się w ścianę przed sobą, nie reagując na uspokajające słowa Sama i Gartha. Jedynym zadowolonym był sam Crowley. Dla niego to była zabawa, uśmiechał się przez cały czas trwania tortury. Z kolei jego towarzysz Asmodeusz wyglądał na znudzonego i chyba w ogóle nie chciał tu być. Przyglądał się zaistniałej scenie od niechcenia, przez cały czas unosząc brew. Jeszcze bardziej przypominał przez to Benny'ego.

\- To jak będzie? - spytał Crowley przerywając, nie odsunął jednak dłoni od igły, gotowy w każdej chwili znowu ją wbijać.

\- Nie wiem gdzie jest Metatron! - powtórzył Asariel. O ile za pierwszym razem nie brzmiał przekonująco, o tyle teraz chyba każdy zauważył, że mówi prawdę. W jego oczach widać było przerażenie przed kolejną dawką bólu i zdecydowanie nie wyglądało to jak pokaz aktorstwa. Strach był zbyt prawdziwy, zwłaszcza u anioła, który przez większość istnienia raczej nie miał jak nauczyć się go imitować, bo go po prostu wcześniej nie odczuwał. - Jeśli tego chcecie się ode mnie dowiedzieć, to możecie od razu mnie zabić. Nic nie wiem.

\- Nie tak szybko - odezwał się Castiel i podszedł bliżej zdrajcy. - Może i nie znasz jego kryjówki, ale na pewno wiesz, co planuje.

Asariel długo nie odpowiadał tylko łapał oddech, wpatrując się przy tym w brata, niewątpliwie rozważając, czy warto jest ryzykować wyjawieniem posiadanych informacji. Metatron musiał go nieźle przerażać, skoro nawet w takiej chwili bał się bardziej jego niż kolejnych tortur.

\- Metatron chce zmienić system - wyjawił w końcu opuszczając głowę. - Według niego archaniołowie nie wykonują dobrze swojej roboty i powinni zostać zniszczeni, bo pod ich dowództwem anioły zmieniły się w popychadła ludzi. Ich niewolników.

\- Już zapomniał, że naszą misją jest służyć ludziom? - odezwał się niespodziewanie Gadreel. Nie odwrócił się, ale był już mniej spięty. - Tego chciał Bóg, którego Metatron tak uwielbia.

\- Bóg odszedł i nie obchodzi go, co tu się dzieje. A już zwłaszcza to, że archaniołowie zabrali nam moce i zrobili z nas marionetki ludzi, samemu pozostając potężnymi. Praktycznie stali się bogami. To gorsze grzechy niż to, co robię ja i Metatron. My tylko naprawiamy to, co jest zepsute. Utworzymy nowy system, w którym anioły mają pełnię mocy i nie muszą na każdym kroku niańczyć ludzi.

Wyglądało na to, że Asariel nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to Bóg odebrał im moce, w tym także archaniołom. Albo Metatron go oszukał, by łatwiej było mu go nakłonić do współpracy. Anioły jednak potrafiły być tępe.

\- Jak niby zabijanie bezbronnych aniołów ma poprawić tę sytuację? - spytała Rachel. Żaden z ludzi się nie odzywał, to była sprawa wyłącznie aniołów.

\- To konieczna ofiara - wyjaśnił Asariel. - Ostatnie anioły zabiła Abaddon, sprawdzając działanie proszku, ale wszystkie poprzednie zamordował Metatron. Potrzebował ich mocy, by móc stawić czoła archaniołom.

\- Co masz na myśli? - chciał wiedzieć Balthazar.

\- Metatron pochłania łaski aniołów. Zyskuje wtedy więcej mocy, dzięki której będzie mógł przejąć władzę w niebie. Giną przy tym anioły, ale to nie problem. Gdy Metatron zasiądzie na tronie, stworzy nowe, doskonalsze anioły.

Wszystkich zaniepokoiły te słowa. Jeśli Metatron rzeczywiście się doładowywał, to archaniołowie byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Bez swojej mocy nie mieli jak bronić się przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Póki co chroniła ich tylko niewiedza Metatrona. Gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego wróg jest bezbronny, nie marnowałby czasu na zabijanie aniołów. Musieli go powstrzymać jak najszybciej nim poczuje się na tyle potężny, by zaatakować. Nie zostało już im wiele czasu.

\- Ile łask pochłonął już Metatron? - spytał Castiel.

\- Tysiące - odpowiedział Asariel. - I zdobędzie ich jeszcze więcej, gdy znajdzie sposób na wywabienie aniołów z nieba.

\- To niemożliwe. - Gadreel odwrócił się wreszcie i Dean mógł zauważyć, jak bardzo anioł jest blady. - Wycinanie łaski tylu aniołom to czasochłonny proces, a na ciałach zamordowanych nie było nawet śladów na szyi.

\- To dlatego, że Metatron nie musi jej wycinać. Jakiś czas temu zdobyłem dla Metatrona broń, która pochłania duszę czy łaskę tego, który zostanie nią dźgnięty. Następnie ta moc przechodzi na osobę dzierżącą broń.

\- Co to za broń?

Asariel nie odpowiedział, więc Crowley bez słowa ponownie przystąpił do pracy. Wystarczyła tylko chwila, by anioł znów stał się rozmowny.

\- Powiem wam! - obiecał. Demon przerwał, a Asariel przez chwilę dochodził do siebie. - Odnalazłem dla niego Graala.

Dean nie był wielkim znawcą Biblii, ale coś takiego jak Graal znał chyba każdy, zwłaszcza gdy oglądało się Indianę Jonesa. Doskonale wiedział, czym jest Graal dlatego zdziwiło go, że Asariel nazwał to bronią. W co on sobie pogrywał?

\- To bez sensu - zauważył. - Graal to kielich, jak niby można nim zabić? Rzucasz nim w kogoś?

\- Taka bezwłosa małpa jak ty nie powinna się odzywać w temacie, o którym nie ma pojęcia - powiedział Asariel z pogardą. - Wy ludzie wszystko przekręcacie. Graal nigdy nie był kielichem, to sztylet pobłogosławiony przez samego Michaela i podarowany Jezusowi, który przy jego pomocy leczył demony, zmieniał je z powrotem w ludzi. Jednak nawet z błogosławieństwem sztylet był tylko sztyletem. To dopiero boski pierwiastek duszy Jezusa zmienił go w broń doskonałą i niezniszczalną. Jego krew była tak czysta, że na zawsze odcisnęła na sztylecie swój znak. Podczas ostatniej wieczerzy, w której uczestniczył Jezus, jego matka oraz demon Azazel, sztylet po długim czasie pobierania od wybrańca mocy stał się tak potężny, że nawet Jezus się tym przeraził. Wezwał więc do siebie Judasza i kazał mu ukryć Graala. Niedługo potem Jezus został ukrzyżowany.

Dean miał wrażenie, że słucha streszczenia jednej z książek Dana Browna. To co mówił Asariel wywracało do góry nogami całe podłoże wiary chrześcijańskiej. Dzięki Castielowi wiedział, że nie wszystko było takie, jak opisuje to Pismo Święte, ale nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Jezus był swego rodzaju łowcą demonów, tylko zamiast zabijać, leczył je i czynił znowu ludźmi. A uznawany przez wszystkich za zdrajcę Judasz? Okazał się na tyle zaufanym uczniem, że Jezus powierzył mu potężną broń, których właściwości nawet nie znali.

\- Judasz uciekł do Egiptu - kontynuował Asariel. - Dostał się do jednego z grobowców i przy pomocy magii zasypał sztylet w środku, a siebie wraz z nim. W czasie podróży dotarły do niego wieści o śmierci Jezusa, więc nie widział sensu w powrocie do Judei. Wolał więc zginąć na straży. Ponoć przeżył pod ziemią kilka dni, nieustannie kuszony wielką mocą Graala. Oparł się mu jednak. Był jeszcze na tyle przytomny, że zabezpieczył grobowiec przed każdym, kto nie jest aniołem albo nie ma czystej duszy. W ten sposób chciał nie dopuścić do tego, by Graal trafił w ręce demonów. Chyba nie przewidział, że anioły też mogą być złe.

\- Znalazłeś Graala niedawno - powiedział Castiel.

\- Tak. Natychmiast oddałem go Metatronowi, a on od razu zabrał się do roboty. Gdy będzie już na tyle silny, by wytrzymać w obecności archaniołów, zabije wszystkich i przejmie ich moce. Nic nie będzie się wtedy mogło z nim równać.

\- To szaleństwo - stwierdził Balthazar. - Taka energia go rozsadzi, zwykłe anioły nigdy nie zostały przystosowane do tak wielkiej mocy.

Dean miał nadzieję, że się nie mylił, inaczej byli w czarnej dupie. Archaniołowie może nie mieli pełni mocy, ale posiadana przez nich energia służąca do leczenia na pewno była dość potężna, by w rękach Metatrona zagroziła całej ludzkości. Nie spotkał go jeszcze, a już wiedział, że ten cały boski skryba przysporzy im sporo kłopotów. O ile w ogóle zdążą go znaleźć, nim do końca zrealizuje swój plan.

\- Powiedzie mu się. - Asariel wydawał się wierzyć w swoje słowa. - Już teraz Metatron jest tak potężny, że nie zrani go anielskie ostrze. Musicie się pogodzić z tym, że przegraliście. Możecie teraz tylko przed nim klęczeć i błagać o darowanie życia, bo nie uda wam się go powstrzymać.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny - wtrącił się Crowley. - Wszystko na tym świecie da się zabić. Trzeba tylko mieć odpowiednią broń.

\- Nawet jeśli takowa istnieje, to nigdy jej nie znajdziecie. Metatron o to zadba.

\- Zaczynasz mnie irytować. - Crowley wyciągnął nie wiadomo skąd anielskie ostrze i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przeszył nim czaszkę Asariela, nim któryś z pozostałych aniołów zdążył zareagować. Zdrajca po raz ostatni wydał z siebie krzyk bólu i po chwili całe jego ciało zwiotczało, a na podłodze pozostał ślad jego skrzydeł. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Crowleya zaskoczeni i wściekli jednocześnie, a ten jak gdyby nigdy nic wytarł ostrze i rzucił je w stronę Castiela, który stał najbliżej.

\- Czemu go zabiłeś? - zapytał Sam.

\- Przecież powiedziałem - stwierdził demon. - Irytował mnie. Zresztą powiedział nam już wszystko, co chcieliśmy wiedzieć.

\- No, nie będziemy wiedzieć na pewno, bo zaszlachtowałeś go jak świnię - zauważyła Bela.

\- Gdyby miał do powiedzenia coś więcej, już dawno by to zrobił. Nie było sensu dłużej trzymać go przy życiu.

Dean zgadzał się z Crowleyem, Asariel powiedział, co miał powiedzieć. Gdyby znał sposób na zabicie Metatrona, to albo sam by go już wykorzystał - nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto lubi mieć nad sobą zwierzchnika - albo wymieniłby tę informację za swoje życie. Oczywiście nie puściliby go wolno, to w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę, ale anioł na pewno by tego spróbował. Było mu żal jedynie tego nastolatka. Przez cały ten czas miał nadzieję, że może jednak uda się go uratować, ale teraz było to już niemożliwe.

\- Nie miałeś prawa go zabijać bez naszego pozwolenia. - Castiel znalazł się przy Crowleyu w mgnieniu oka, chwycił za poły płaszcza i uniósł do góry. - Wiesz, że mógłbym powiedzieć o tym Michaelowi? Nie wolno ci zabijać aniołów.

\- Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić, ty durniu? - zwrócił się Crowley do Asmodeusza, ale ten nawet nie drgnął. Nie okazywał strachu, ale pewnie nie chciał się stawiać aż tylu aniołom, które były równie niezadowolone co Castiel.

\- Tym razem ujdzie ci to na sucho. - Anioł puścił demona, ale nie przestał naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej ani mu grozić. - Jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, a możesz się pożegnać nie tylko z tronem, ale i życiem.

\- To ja wam pomagam, a wy tak się odwdzięczacie. - Crowley odepchnął od siebie Castiela i poprawił płaszcz. - Niewdzięcznicy. Następnym razem nie liczcie na moją pomoc.

\- Twoja pomoc jest obowiązkiem - zauważył Gadreel. Wyglądał już lepiej, a przez to i groźniej. Jeszcze kilka minut temu, gdy był blady jak ściana, nie przestraszyłby nawet małego dziecka.

\- Tak, tak - mruknął pod nosem. - Wynoszę się stąd. Ewidentnie nie jestem mile widziany. Powodzenia z waszym problemem.

Crowley i Asmodeusz zniknęli, a oni pozostali na swoich miejscach, z ciałem Asariela przykutym do krzesła. Dean podszedł do niego i delikatnie oswobodził nastolatka. Tak zamierzał o nim myśleć. Choć skrzydła ewidentnie wskazywały na anioła, wolał sobie wyobrażać, że to zwykły dzieciak. Ostrożnie ułożył ciało na podłodze, całkowicie świadomy tego, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają. Zignorował ich i przy pomocy rękawa własnej koszuli otarła twarz dziecka z krwi, uprzednio wyciągając z jego głowy wszystkie igły, które przekazał Castielowi. Nie chciał ich tu zostawiać, by ponownie trafił w łapy Crowleya.

Gdy skończył, na skórze nastolatka wciąż znajdowały się ślady tego, przez co przeszło jego ciało, ale wyglądał już dużo lepiej. By dziury po igłach nie były widoczne, Dean zakrył je grzywką. Nie sprawdziło się to tak, jakby sobie tego życzył, ale nic innego nie mógł zrobić, a chciał chociaż w niewielkim stopniu oszczędzić rodzinie tego okropnego widoku. O ile ta w ogóle dowie się kiedykolwiek o śmierci chłopaka. Już im współczuł, bo nawet jeśli się dowiedzą, to morderca nigdy nie zostanie schwytany.

\- Skończyłeś? - zapytał Victor. W jego głosie nie było słychać irytacji, nie popędzał go, zresztą nikt tego nie robił. Nawet Balthazar trzymał gębę na kłódkę, nie wiedział tylko czy to dlatego, że postanowił być miły czy po prostu nie miał nic do powiedzenia.

\- Tak.

\- To dobrze, bo musimy ustalić, co robić dalej, a bez lidera nie da rady.

Całkiem zapomniał, że był liderem. Sam nie wiedział, czy się z tego teraz cieszyć, czy nie. Gdyby Crowley nie był szybszy, pewnie musiałby zdecydować, co zrobić z Asarielem. To byłaby naprawdę trudna decyzja.

\- Musimy zatrzymać Metatrona zanim zabije archaniołów - powiedział podchodząc do reszty. Nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, bo niby co innego mogliby zrobić w obecnej sytuacji? Chyba tylko się poddać, a tego nie zamierzał robić.

Balthazar przewrócił oczami, co nie umknęło uwadze Deana. O dziwo jednak nie skomentował jego "planu". W zasadzie nikt tego nie zrobił, chyba nie byli w nastroju na dogryzanie sobie nawzajem. Wszyscy widzieli śmierć już niejednokrotnie, nawet śmierć dziecka, ale ten przypadek był jakiś inny. Dean wiedział, że to z powodu tortur, jakim przed śmiercią zostało poddane to ciało. Nawet dorośli nie zasługiwali na przeżycie czegoś takiego, a co dopiero zwykły dzieciak.

\- Powinniśmy zacząć od znalezienia broni, którą damy radę zabić Metatrona - odezwał się Garth. - Bez niej nie mamy nawet co układać dalszego planu.

\- Może miecz Lucyfera? - zasugerował Sam. - Archaniołowie muszą mieć potężniejszą broń niż normalne ostrze anielskie.

\- Można by spróbować, ale przydałby się też plan B - zauważył Balthazar. - Na wypadek gdyby to jednak nie zadziałało.

\- Jakieś inne pomysły? - zapytał Dean. Nikt się nie odezwał, a on poczuł się potwornie bezsilny. Miał wrażenie, że ta sytuacja przerasta ich wszystkich. Przez cały ten czas Metatron działał za ich plecami, a oni marnowali czas i energię na Abaddon, podczas gdy to anioł był największym zagrożeniem. Teraz mogło być już za późno, by zainterweniować. W końcu jakie były szanse na to, że znajdą broń na tyle potężną, by zgładzić Metatrona? Do głowy przychodził mu tylko Graal, ale musieliby go najpierw odebrać, a na to nawet nie liczył. Wyłącznie Bóg mógłby dać radę, ale drań siedział w swojej kryjówce i miał wszystko co działo się na ziemi w nosie. A teraz Metatron wykorzystywał jego nieobecność i usiłował mianować się samozwańczym bogiem, niszcząc kompletnie koncept swojego Ojca.

Czasami anioły były dla Deana zupełnie obcymi stworzeniami, które różniły się od niego i pozostałych ludzi diametralnie. Nawet Castiel czasami się mu taki wydawał. Ale innym razem zauważył, że w niektórych aspektach wcale nie różnili się tak bardzo. Metatron pragnął władzy równie mocno, co niektórzy ludzie i zamierzał ją zdobyć idąc po trupach do celu. Coś ewidentnie poszło nie tak przy ich tworzeniu, skoro najpierw Lucyfer doświadczył zazdrości, a teraz kolejny anioł chciał się zabawić w tyrana. A cały ten bajzel musieli sprzątać oni, zwykli ludzie, którzy jeszcze nie tak dawno wiedli normalne życie, w którym anioły występowały najwyżej na obrazach albo jako kiczowate figurki. Bóg musiał mieć z tego wszystkiego niezły ubaw.

\- Wypytamy w niebie - rzucił propozycję Victor. - Znaczy anioły niech popytają, my możemy się zaszyć w jakichś bibliotekach. Coś musi się znaleźć.

To był najlepszy pomysł, jaki mieli i jedyny, który miał szansę powodzenia. Jeśli poszukiwania okażą się bezowocne, pozostanie im tylko spróbować z mieczem Lucyfera. Może pozostali archaniołowie też im użyczą swoich, żeby zwiększyć szansę na zwycięstwo.

\- Podoba mi się ten plan. Wykonać.

\- Tak jest, kapitanie - zasalutował Balthazar, ale bez jakiegoś większego szacunku.

Powoli wszyscy się rozeszli, jak zwykle zostali tylko Dean, Castiel i Sam. No i Garth, ale on trzymał się z tyłu, by dać braciom i aniołowi nieco prywatności.

\- Sam, chyba powinieneś się wycofać - powiedział Dean. Już wcześniej się o brata martwił, ale teraz, gdy w końcu zrozumieli jak wielkim zagrożeniem jest Metatron, wolał żeby Sam był bezpieczny poza linią frontu, by nie osierocił dziecka zanim to się w ogóle urodzi.

Sam chyba nie załapał, o co mu chodzi, bo nie wściekł się jak się tego spodziewał.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To zbyt niebezpieczne - wyjaśnił. - Metatron jest niebezpieczny.

\- Jak każde polowanie - zauważył Sam. Był niezwykle spokojny, choć zazwyczaj w takich momentach go ponosiło. - Nic mi nie będzie. Czemu nagle chcesz mnie tak chronić?

\- Nie nagle, chcę cię chronić zawsze. Po prostu to może być dla ciebie za wiele.

\- Znam swój limit, Dean. Metatron może sobie być potężny, ale ja nie będę się chować przed nim jak tchórz. Zresztą naprawdę sądzisz, że nie odszuka mnie, gdy zajmie się wami? Wie jakie stanowimy zagrożenie, w końcu napuścił na nas Abaddon.

\- Musisz myśleć o Sarze - przekonywał dalej. Nie zamierzał się poddać. - I o dziecku.

Sam przewrócił oczami.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Może to staroświeckie myślenie, ale od tego jestem, żeby bronić mojej rodziny. Więc zamierzam jej bronić także przed Metatronem.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela, a potem na Gartha, szukając u nich pomocy, ale obaj odwrócili głowy i udawali, że nie widzą rozmowy.

\- Sam...

\- Słuchaj, Dean - przerwał mu i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Doceniam twoją troskę, ale nic co powiesz nie zmieni mojego zdania. Chcę walczyć. Pozwalasz walczyć Casowi i sam też będziesz to robił, więc ja też zamierzam.

Wyglądało na to, że przegrał z nim zanim na dobre zaczął dyskusję. Sam był bardzo zdecydowany, a gdy tak się działo, to był też uparty. Musiałby go chyba związać, by nie ruszył do walki, choć pewnie i na to brat znalazłby sposób.

\- No dobra - poddał się niechętnie. - Widzę, że cię nie przekonam. Możesz walczyć, choć dalej mi się to nie podoba.

\- Wiem. - Sam uściskał brata. Dean nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo mu to było teraz potrzebne.

Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, podszedł do nich Garth z telefonem w dłoni.

\- Zadzwonię na policję, niech zabiorą ciało, może uda im się je zidentyfikować i odnaleźć rodzinę chłopca.

\- Dobry pomysł. - Dean poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. - Lepiej zmywajmy się stąd.

Choć plan był już ustalony, to Dean czuł się, jakby nie dość się starali. Biblioteki? Te publiczne na pewno nie zwierały czegoś ważnego, musieliby wejść do takich skarbców wiedzy jak watykańskie archiwum albo innych tego typu miejsc. Podzielił się swoim spostrzeżeniem z Castielem, gdy tylko wrócili do mieszkania. Anioł pierwsze co zrobił to poszedł nakarmić swojego gryzonia.

\- Cas, plan z bibliotekami może nie wypalić - odezwał się, obserwując partnera z oparcia kanapy, na którym usiadł po przebraniu się. Zakrwawioną koszulę wyrzucił do kosza

\- Dlaczego?

\- Co jak cenniejsze rzeczy są trzymane w zamknięciu?

\- Anioły się tam dostaną.

\- Bela i Victor mogą na to nie wpaść.

\- Więc do nich zadzwoń - zasugerował zamykając drzwi klatki. - My też możemy poszukać w jakimś miejscu.

\- Co proponujesz?

\- Zaciekawiło mnie, że Judasz ukrył Graal akurat w Egipcie.

\- Wiedziałeś w ogóle o Graalu? - Castiel czasami opowiadał mu prawdziwe historie przeinaczone w Biblii, ale o Graalu nigdy od niego nie słyszał.

\- Wiedziałem, że zaginął po śmierci Jezusa, ale nie co dokładnie się z nim stało. Wiedziałem też o jego mocy, nigdy bym jednak nie pomyślał, że Graal jest taki potężny i potrafi takie rzeczy jak przekazywać moc posiadaczowi. 

\- Czyli wiedziałeś, że to sztylet?

\- Każdy anioł o tym wiedział. Gadreel mógł nie wiedzieć, bo znajdował się wtedy w więzieniu.

\- No tak. - Czyli Asariel wysilał się głównie dla nich - ludzi, a także Crowleya i jego przydupasa. - To co z tym Egiptem?

\- Egipcjanie byli niezwykle uzdolnionymi czarownikami. Korzystali z wiedzy przekazanej przez ich bóstwa, dzięki temu niektórzy mogli żyć wiecznie. Nawet zwykli wieśniacy potrafili korzystać z prostych zaklęć. Cała ich wiara opierała się o magię, niektóre ich zaklęcia były naprawdę potężne. Co prawda ich wiedza zaginęła na długo przed powstaniem Graala, ale jeśli ktokolwiek znalazł sposób na unicestwienie czegoś tak potężnego, to byli to na pewno starożytni Egipcjanie.

\- No to na co czekamy? Przenoś nas do Egiptu!

\- Jesteś pewien? Papirusy są niezwykle delikatne i zapisane językiem, którego i tak nie zrozumiesz. Może wolałbyś...

\- Zabierz nas tam - poprosił. - Może się nie przydam za bardzo, ale chcę coś do licha zrobić, nawet jeśli to oznacza tylko trzymanie ci nad głową lampy.

\- W porządku.

Castiel dotknął go w ramię, a Dean z zamkniętymi oczami przygotował się na to niemiłe szarpnięcie, które towarzyszyło podczas korzystania z takiego środka transportu. Ponieważ odległość była duża, to i szarpnięcie było mocniejsze, ale w ułamku sekundy byli na miejscu.

Pierwsze co wyczuł, to zapach stęchlizny i chłodne powietrze. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się, ale niewiele zobaczył, bo tam gdzie byli panowały - dosłownie - egipskie ciemności. Gdyby Castiel nadal nie trzymał go za ramię, już dawno wpadłby w panikę.

Anioł poprowadził go gdzieś, coś wyszeptał i po chwili całe pomieszczenie oświetliły cztery pochodnie umieszczone po jednej w każdym kącie. Dean w końcu mógł obejrzeć to miejsce i szybko zorientował się, że to jakiś grobowiec, choć teraz znajdowali się najprawdopodobniej w skarbcu o czym świadczyły różne wykonane ze złota przedmioty. Spodziewał się czegoś splądrowanego.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytał.

\- W grobowcu pewnego kapłana. To oni specjalizowali się w magii, zgłębiali jej tajniki i uczyli jej innych. Kapłani zabierali swoje najcenniejsze zapiski do grobu, by korzystać z nich w zaświatach.

Castiel podszedł do skrzyni wysadzanej szlachetnymi kamieniami i otworzył ją. W środku znajdowały się papirusowe zwoje i kamienne tabliczki, na których hieroglifami i innymi symbolami powypisywano zaklęcia. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, że to zaklęcia.

\- Miałeś rację, nie przeczytam tego.

\- Możesz sporządzać notatki. Co prawda zapamiętam wszystko sam, ale może tobie się przydadzą.

\- No dobra - zgodził się.

Anioł zajął się tłumaczeniem, a on cierpliwie wszystko notował, nie omijając ani jednego słowa. Pisał jak najmniejszymi literkami, by notes za szybko mu się nie skończył, bo pisania było sporo. Podczas notowania starał się też zwracać uwagę na treść, ale choć Castiel tłumaczył na angielski, niewiele z tego rozumiał. Niektórych fragmentów w ogóle nie tłumaczył, bo były częścią zaklęcia i trzeba je było wypowiedzieć w oryginale. Część składników potrzebna do rzucenia czaru była naprawdę obrzydliwa. Jedno, które służyło do kontrolowania ruchów osoby niczym u pacynki, wymagało sproszkowanego dziobu ibisa, wątroby krokodyla ze świętej rzeki i płynu owodniowego. Nie miał pojęcia jak starożytni Egipcjanie zdobywali to ostatnie i co to miało wspólnego z bawieniem się w marionetkarza.

Nie przetłumaczyli nawet połowy tekstów, gdy Dean przestał nadążać. Castiel od razu to zauważył i nie czytał dalej na głos.

\- Wiesz, czuję że tego nie przeżyjemy - wyznał partnerowi, korzystając z chwili odpoczynku. - Dlatego poprosiłem Sama, by się wycofał.

\- Nie myśl tak - poprosił Castiel, nie przerywając czytania. - Poradzimy sobie. Znajdziemy broń, zabijemy Metatrona i wszyscy będą bezpieczni.

\- Podziwiam twoją wiarę w cuda, ale jej nie podzielam. Pewnie wierzysz w powrót Boga?

\- Tak. Nie wierzę, że tak to zostawi. Nie jest tak okrutny.

Miał inne zdanie na ten temat, ale nie chciał się kłócić. Nie gdy i tak mieli sporo na głowie.

\- Chciałbym mieć taką samą wiarę jak ty.

\- Może to jest klucz - zasugerował spoglądając na Deana. - Może jeśli dostatecznie mocno uwierzymy, to Bóg przybędzie.

\- Wątpię w to. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zginiemy.

\- Powinieneś mieć więcej wiary w swojego aniołka - usłyszeli znajomy głos.

Za ich plecami znajdował się Crowley, który z ciekawością podniósł jeden ze skarbów i po namyśle schował go do kieszeni.

\- Jak nas znalazłeś? - zdziwił się Dean. Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze spotkają króla piekieł, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie.

\- Myślicie, że nie znajdę was, skoro znalazłem Asariela i Abaddon?

\- Asariela znalazł Asmodeusz, a Abaddon sama ci się ujawniła- przypomniał mu Castiel.

\- Szczegóły. Zresztą nie przyszedłem tu wspominać tych zamierzchłych czasów. Mam coś dla was.

\- Co takiego?

Crowley włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej kartkę papieru, którą podał Deanowi.

\- To zaklęcie - wyjaśnił podczas gdy agenci czytali treść. - Powinno być na tyle mocne, by zabić Metatrona. A raczej nie tyle zabić, co uczynić go słabym.

\- Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś? - Dean miał dziwne podejrzenie, że skądś je świsnął. Albo znowu Zachariasz maczał w tym palce. Ten dupek wydawał się wiedzieć więcej niż przyznawał.

\- Moja matka była wiedźmą, zostawiła po sobie sporo tego typu rzeczy.

\- To rzeczywiście potężne zaklęcie - przyznał Castiel przyglądając się składnikom potrzebnym do jego rzucenia. - Krew żniwiarza, ludzka dusza i pióra czterech archaniołów.

\- Skąd twoja matka wzięła pióra archaniołów?

\- Nie wzięła, nigdy zaklęcia nie rzuciła, ale opisała w dzienniku jak działa.

\- Czyli mamy polegać na czymś, co nawet nie zostało sprawdzone? - Dean nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. - Co jak nie zadziała?

Crowley wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kto nie ryzykuje ten nic nie ma.

\- W dupę sobie wsadź te rady.

\- Matka znała się na swojej robocie. Nienawidziłem jej, ale jeśli komuś miałbym zaufać z nieznanym zaklęciem, to właśnie jej. Napisała w dzienniku, że sprawdziła słabszą wersję zaklęcia, która wymagała serca człowieka i piór zwykłego anioła. Osłabiło jakąś potężną wiedźmę, ale nie zabrało całej mocy. Według mojej matki pióra archaniołów i źródło ludzkich emocji jakim jest dusza, zwiększy działanie zaklęcia i wyssie z ofiary całą moc, ale tylko na kilka sekund. Ten kto ukatrupi Metatrona musi stać blisko, podczas gdy druga osoba wypowie zaklęcie po łacinie. Jest długie, więc dobrze gospodarujcie czasem.

\- To się może udać - przyznał niechętnie Castiel. - Mówisz, że nie sprawdzała zaklęcia w praktyce?

\- Pióra archaniołów są nie do zdobycia choć wam powinno pójść łatwo. Duszę też trudno zdobyć. Najprostsza jest krew żniwiarza, te można uwięzić.

\- Ty chyba chcesz nas sabotować - stwierdził Dean. To zaklęcie nie mogło zadziałać.

\- Słuchaj, matka wszystko logicznie wyjaśniła. Serce to ponoć miejsce rezydowania duszy. Więc zastępujemy je autentyczną duszą, która jest czystą energią i która może pochłaniać inną energię. Archanioły to lepsza wersja aniołów, a więc moc zaklęcia wzrasta i wydłuża jego działania. A krew żniwiarza jest znana z tego, że jest trująca i może nawet zabić, a więc kogoś takiego jak Metatron powinna osłabić.

\- Cas? - Musiał usłyszeć opinię anioła zanim podejmie decyzję.

\- Wszystko się zgadza. Krew żniwiarza osłabi Metatrona i pozwoli duszy wchłonąć całą energię, którą ukradł aniołom, a pióra zwiększą siłę i efekty zaklęcia.

\- Aniołek dobrze myśli - pochwalił go Crowley. - Powinieneś brać z niego przykład, a nie tylko ładnie wyglądać.

\- Oj przymknij się - rozkazał mu Dean. - Zaryzykujemy. Ale jeśli to nie wypali, to zabiję cię zza grobu.

\- Trzymam za słowo.

Dean dalej nie był przekonany. To brzmiało za dobrze, by mogło się udać, ale i tak szli praktycznie na ścięcie, mogli więc spróbować. Kto wie, może szczęście się do nich uśmiechnie. Albo Bóg wróci.

\- Ej, Crowley - zatrzymał go jeszcze, nim demon zdążył odejść. - Dzięki.

Nie lubił go, ale musiał przyznać, że potrafi być pomocny.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Crowley ukłonił się z uśmiechem i zniknął.

Castiel i Dean też zaraz opuścili grobowiec. Wrócili do Chicago i natychmiast zwołali spotkanie. Czas zabrać się za szukanie składników.


	30. Trzy składniki

\- To najgłupszy pomysł o jakim w życiu słyszałam.

Spodziewał się, że taka właśnie będzie reakcja, gdy powie wszystkim o zaklęciu od Crowleya. Sam przecież nie wierzył w powodzenie tego planu, ale z braku lepszego rozwiązania musieli spróbować. Zadzwonił do Beli oraz Victora gdy tylko wrócili do Chicago. Niestety do mieszkania jego i Castiela przyszło tylko jedno z nich. Victor i Rachel w ostatniej chwili dostali inne zadanie, prosto od Michaela, ponoć niecierpiące zwłoki. Przyjechała więc tylko Bela z Balthazarem, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli porządnie wyjechać z miasta, by poza nim poszukać informacji.

Również Sam był nieobecny, ale obiecał, że przyjedzie jak najszybciej może, gdy tylko Sara pojedzie do pracy. Był ranek tego samego dnia, którego Asariel wyjawił plany Metatrona, wszyscy byli zmęczeni i tylko moce aniołów pozwalały im nie zasnąć na stojąco. To oraz kawa, którą Dean pił już drugą. Przygotował też trochę dla Beli i Gartha. O ile ona z wdzięcznością przyjęła kubek, to Garth odmówił. Twierdził, że nie chce mu się spać. Pewnie w grę wchodziły wilkołacze moce.

Pomimo wsparcia Castiela, Dean miał ochotę zasnąć i pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby mieli na to trochę czasu. W gruncie rzeczy moce aniołów nie rozbudzały ich tylko nie pozwalały im zasnąć, więc mimo wszystko byli zmęczeni. Przed walka będą musieli się zdrzemnąć, inaczej nie dadzą rady. Ale to dopiero gdy zdobędą wszystkie potrzebne składniki.

\- Masz lepszy? - spytał Gadreel Belę.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, czy mam lepszy czy nie. Naprawdę chcecie ruszać do walki z niepewną bronią?

Balthazar - a to niespodzianka! - zgadzał się z nią w zupełności i tylko przytakiwał, podczas gdy ona mówiła.

\- To jedyne, co mamy - zauważył Dean. W normalnych okolicznościach by się kłócił, ale nie miał na to siły. Nie chciało mu się nawet wrzeszczeć na Belę i Balthazara, by zabrali nogi ze stolika do kawy. Oboje rozwali się na kanapie i zajmowali ją całą, choć było tam miejsce na jeszcze jedną osobę.

\- Nie, nie jedyne, po prostu nie chce ci się szukać więcej - oskarżyła go i może było w tym trochę prawdy. Był tak pesymistycznie nastawiony do tego wszystkiego, że pewnie nawet prawdziwie skuteczny plan wydałby mu się beznadziejny.

\- A możemy sobie pozwolić na szukanie? - zapytał ją. Razem z Castielem siedzieli na podłodze oparci o klatkę Jimmy'ego, Gadreel stał zaraz obok, a Garth kręcił się aktualnie po kuchni i wyjadał im z lodówki surową wołowinę.

\- Oh, więc skoro tak czy inaczej zginiemy, to postanowiłeś przyspieszyć ten proces? Po co w ogóle próbować i dać sobie więcej szansy, skoro można się rzucić do walki z czymś, co może się okazać niewypałem? Świetny plan, Winchester. Przypomnij nam, czemu jesteś liderem?

\- Reszta się ze mną zgadza.

\- Ja nie - wtrącił Balthazar. Drań dorwał się wcześniej do barku i teraz obracał w dłoni pustą szklankę, w której jeszcze chwilę temu była szkocka od Crowleya. Innej nie chciał ruszyć.

\- Wciąż jesteście w mniejszości - zauważył. - Cas jest za, Zeke i Garth również, a gdy przyjdzie Sam, też się ze mną zgodzi.

\- Kiedy on w ogóle przyjdzie? - zapytała z irytacją w głosie Bela.

\- Sam ma w domu narzeczoną, nie będę go popędzał.

\- Lada dzień może zginąć, a on się przejmuje narzeczoną?

Dean miał dość. Mógł znieść narzekania tej dwójki i to że rozsiedli się w jego salonie, ale nie zamierzał im pozwalać na obrażanie Sama. Bez słowa wstał z podłogi i podszedł do nichi, by po chwili zepchnąć nogi Balthazara ze stolika.

\- Hej!

\- Wyczyśćcie to - wskazał na ślady brudu na blacie. - I nie pij więcej mojej whisky. Idę do siebie, zawołajcie mnie jeśli przyjdzie Sam.

Nie obejrzał się za siebie, gdy odwrócił się w stronę swojego pokoju. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia Castiela, ale miał nadzieję, że anioł za nim nie pójdzie. Chciał być sam. W salonie dalej rozmawiali, słyszał ich nawet gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Chyba Gadreel kłócił się z Belą.

Dean westchnął i przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, wpatrując się w biurko przed sobą. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że widzi to i całą sypialnie po raz ostatni. Jakie były szanse przeżycia starcia z Metatronem? Ledwo przeżył spotkanie z Abaddon, a ona nawet nie była w połowie tak potężna jak skryba. Co jeśli on dalej miał proszek i potraktują ich nim, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżą? Castiel i pozostałe anioły natychmiast zmienią się w posłuszne kukiełki, które pozbawi łaski, a on, Sam, Bela i prawdopodobnie Garth też, zgniją żywcem.

Nigdy nie był tak przerażony przed walką jak teraz. W porównaniu z tym, starcie z twórcą Benny'ego to był pikuś. Wampira przynajmniej dało się zabić, a czym unicestwić istotę, która pochłania energię jak gąbka wodę? Nie da się. Zaklęcie Crowleya pewnie nawet nie zadziała, a nawet jeśli, to nie zdążą zabić Metatrona. Polegną, taki ich czekał koniec.

Dean wyciągnął z szuflady przy łóżku Pismo od Castiela, ucałował je i z zamkniętymi oczami przyłożył do piersi. Modlił się do Boga. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ten dupek go słyszy i czy zainterweniuje. Nie chciał go błagać o pomoc, nie pragnął jego łaski, ale jeśli to miało sprawić, że wszyscy przeżyją, to zamierzał spróbować. Nie miał nic do stracenia, a może uratuje tym Castiela, Sama i resztę. Może zobaczy znów dzięki temu rodziców.

\- Boże, jesteś tam? - wyszeptał. Nie wiedział czy ma omamy, czy to coś innego, ale miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Bał się jednak otworzyć oczy, by się przekonać. - To ja, Dean Winchester. Ponoć uratowałeś mnie jakiś czas temu przed śmiercią z rąk Abaddon. Cas... Castiel tak twierdzi. Jeśli to prawda, to proszę cię, spraw żeby znowu stał się cud, tym razem w walce z Metatronem. Ten dupek to świr, chce zniszczyć wszystko, o co kiedyś się troszczyłeś. Nie pozwól na to. Jesteś Bogiem do cholery, zrób coś. Wiem, że nie byłem dla ciebie miły i przez całe życie w ciebie nie wierzyłem, ale nie musisz tego robić dla mnie. Zrób to dla Sama, on zawsze się do ciebie modli. Albo dla Casa, twojego syna. I dla Gadreela, dla Gartha, dla wszystkich. Kto wie czy Metatron nie postanowi zniszczyć ludzkości tylko dla samej zabawy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ci na nas zależało, to nam pomóż. Błagam.

Zamilkł i nasłuchiwał. Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, ale może jakimś cudem...

-Dean?

Podskoczył na łóżku przestraszony, ale to nie był głos Boga, jakkolwiek by nie brzmiał. To był tylko Castiel po drugiej stronie drzwi.

\- Co? - zapytał, a jego głos drżał nieznacznie z nadmiaru emocji.

\- Sam przyszedł, czekamy na ciebie.

\- Idę.

Szybko odłożył Pismo na miejsce, całując je jeszcze raz, a potem wyszedł z sypialni. Castiel nadal stał pod drzwiami i wyglądał na zmartwionego. Uśmiechnął się do niego, by podnieść go na duchu, choć sam teraz tego bardzo potrzebował. Anioł odwzajemnił uśmiech i pocałował go delikatnie w usta, by zaraz potem złapać go za rękę i poprowadzić do salonu. Wszyscy dalej byli na swoich miejscach jedynymi zmianami był Sam i Garth, który wrócił z kuchni.

\- Zeke wyjaśnił mi, co planujesz zrobić - powiedział Sam. - Niesprawdzone zaklęcie, co?

\- Cas twierdzi, że brzmi wiarygodnie.

\- Okej. Czyli szukamy składników, tak?

\- Tak. - Dean zdziwił się, gdy Bela i Balthazar nie zaprotestowali jak ostatnio. - Nie macie już nic więcej do powiedzenia?

\- Najpierw musieliby mieć możliwość mówienia. - Gadreel uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- A co, nie mają? - zdziwił się.

\- Zabrałem im tymczasowo głos. Nie podobało mi się, co mówią.

Mógł się domyślić, że ta dwójka nie zamknęłaby się z własnej woli, jeśli mogła narzekać.

\- Oddaj im głos - poprosił. Choć ta cisza bardzo mu odpowiadała, byłoby trochę nie w porządku odebrać Beli i Balthazarowi prawo do wyrażania opinii.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- W razie czego znowu im go zabierzesz.

Balthazar posłał mu tak chłodne spojrzenie, że Dean aż dostał gęsiej skórki. Musiał teraz pamiętać, by nigdy nie wchodzić mu w drogę, zwłaszcza bez Castiela u boku.

Gadreel skierował otwartą dłoń w stronę pary, a ta od razu skorzystała z możliwości mówienia.

\- Winchesterowie widzę mają to w genach - powiedziała Bela. Jej głos był nieco ochrypły choć była niema bardzo krótko. - Wasze anioły robią co chcą.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym, dobra - poprosił ją Dean. - Musimy ustalić kto szuka czego.

\- Co ty na to, żeby poszukać innego sposobu, hmm? - zaproponowała.

\- Próbujemy z zaklęciem Crowleya - zdecydował Dean ze stanowczością w głosie. - Dobra, pióra archaniołów są najprostsze do zdobycia, mamy czterech, którzy oddadzą je bez żadnych problemów. Większym problemem jest dusza. Sam, chcesz się tym zająć wraz z Belą?

Musiał się jakoś pozbyć jej i Balthazara, nie wytrzymałby współpracy z nimi. Poza tym zdobycie duszy wydawało się być najmniej niebezpiecznym zadaniem, a nie chciał niepotrzebnie narażać Sama. Jeszcze będą mieli na to czas, gdy znajdą Metatrona. O ile go znajdą.

\- Jasne - zgodził się od razu i spojrzał na Belę, która przytaknęła niemrawo. Chyba w końcu dotarło do niej, że nie ma co się dalej kłócić. - Tylko gdzie mam szukać duszy?

\- To jest właśnie problem, z którym twój genialny umysł powinien sobie poradzić.

\- Czyli ty i Cas poszukacie żniwiarza? - zapytał Garth.

\- Tak, jeśli będziemy szukać dwóch rzeczy na raz, szybciej sobie poradzimy.

\- Na co więc czekamy? - niecierpliwił się Gadreel. - Musimy się pospieszyć.

\- Jak znajdziecie duszę, to dzwońcie do mnie lub Casa. Ustalimy miejsce spotkania.

\- I jak znaleźć Metatrona - dodał Sam.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Crowley już nad tym pracuje.

Co prawda nie prosili go o to, ale może wcale nie musieli. Nie prosili go też o zaklęcie, a mimo to znalazł im je sam z siebie, więc Metatrona też mógł szukać chociaż nikt go o to nie prosił. Król piekła lubił sprawiać niespodzianki.

Opuścili mieszkanie Deana i Castiela, każdy zespół udał się w swoją stronę, by szukać swojego składnika. Z duszą bez wątpienia będą mieli największy problem, choć żniwiarz też może przysporzyć paru kłopotów. W przeciwieństwie do duszy mógł zabić, a potrzebna im krew była trująca. Właśnie dlatego to zadanie wziął na siebie Dean. Jeśli ktoś miał wkurzyć kostuchę, to on, a nie Sam. Był tylko jeden problem.

\- Proszę powiedz mi, że wiesz gdzie znaleźć żniwiarza - odezwał się do Castiela, gdy jechali Impalą przez miasto. Dopiero co ruszyli, nie zajechali więc jeszcze zbyt daleko.

\- Najprościej będzie w szpitalu, tam zawsze kręci się jeden albo dwóch. Ty go jednak nie zobaczysz.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żniwiarza widzą tylko ci, którzy umierają lub już umarli. Zabiera ich wtedy na drugą stronę.

\- Czyli ty będziesz musiał z nim zawalczyć i zdobyć jego krew.

\- Może nie być takiej potrzeby, żniwiarze to rodzaj aniołów, da się z nimi rozmawiać, więc może odda mi swoją krew dobrowolnie.

\- A jak nie?

\- Wtedy wezmę ją siłą. Żniwiarze są podatni na anielskie ostrza choć wolałbym go nie zabijać. Jeśli jednak trzeba będzie to zrobić, to będę gotowy.

Dean wolałby raczej żeby żniwiarz okazał się miły i oddał im krew bez walki. Skoro można się było z nimi dogadać, na pewno zrozumie, że to ważne. Poza tym, chodziło tylko o krew, to nie tak że zamierzali mu wyjąć całe serce.

Pojechali do najbliższego szpitala, jaki mieli. Jeśli będzie im sprzyjać szczęście, uwiną się szybko i pomogą w poszukiwaniu duszy. Dean zastanawiał się, czy i z tym nie mógłby im pomóc żniwiarz. W końcu właśnie nimi się zajmowali. Co im szkodziło oddać jedną duszyczkę? Choć po dłuższym zastanowieniu to chyba jednak nie był dobry pomysł. Nie wiedział, co się stanie z duszą po rzuceniu zaklęcia, a jeśli zostawała wtedy zniszczona, to użycie jednej stawało się niezwykle kontrowersyjne. To w końcu wciąż byłby człowiek i nie różniłoby się to niczym od tego martwego nastolatka z ciała, które opętał Asariel. To nie byłby pierwszy przypadek, kiedy zabiją człowieka, w końcu te wszystkie zamordowane demony też miały wewnątrz ciał duszę opętanych, a w ostatnim czasie zamordowali ich całkiem sporo. Była to jednak obrona konieczna. Teraz w sumie też była, ale przy zabijaniu demonów nie mordowali duszy, co do tego był całkiem pewien. Może Castiel to robił, gdy wypalał przeciwnika od środka, ale rzadko to stosował tę broń. Jeśli znajdą więc duszę, będą się musieli upewnić, że człowiek zgadza się na jej użycie i prawdopodobne, wieczne unicestwienie. Tylko kto by się na to zgodził? Ludzie nie bez powodu wierzyli w życie po śmierci i nieśmiertelną duszę, by pozwolić komuś ją zniszczyć.

Dean zatrzymał Impalę przed szpitalem, do którego weszli. Castiel prowadził, bo to on musiał znaleźć żniwiarza. Czuł się niepotrzebny chodząc tak za aniołem, ale musiał się z tym pogodzić. Żeby pomóc, musiałby najpierw umrzeć, a przecież robili to wszystko po to, by tak się nie stało.

W szpitalu było sporo ludzi, ciągle przechodzili obok jakiegoś pacjenta, pielęgniarki czy lekarza. Może to dobrze, że nie mógł widzieć żniwiarza? Jeśli miał ludzką postać jak Castiel, to pewnie i tak nie byłby w stanie rozpoznać, kto jest kim. Tak czy inaczej musiałby polegać na zmysłach anioła. Przydałby się jedynie w walce, ale nie wątpił ani trochę w umiejętności swojego partnera w tej dziedzinie.

Castiel poprowadził ich na ostry dyżur, co wydawało się całkiem rozsądnym wyjściem w tej sytuacji. Tam ciągle ktoś umierał, więc i znalezienie żniwiarza nie powinno być trudne.

\- Jest - powiedział.

Dean spojrzał w tę samą stronę co anioł, ale co nie dziwne, nie zauważył nikogo poza lekarzem i pielęgniarzami, którzy usiłowali uratować jakiegoś biednego, pokrwawionego faceta. Cały czas używali na nim defibrylatora i pompowali mu powietrze do płuc - bez skutku. Monitory pokazujące funkcje życiowe piszczały i wyświetlały same zera.

\- Jak wygląda? - zapytał z ciekawości partnera.

\- Kobieta, krótkie ciemne włosy. Rozmawia z tym mężczyzną.

\- Zabiera go na drugą stronę?

\- Tak, ale najpierw musi go do tego przekonać. Chyba nie dowierza, co się dzieje, jest przerażony.

\- Też bym był, gdybym widział własne martwe ciało.

\- Jak tylko skończy, porozmawiam z nią.

\- Jak chcesz wejść na ostry dyżur?

Stali za drzwiami, bo gdyby tylko weszli do środka, zaraz zostaliby wyrzuceni.

\- Zrobię to samo, co ona, stanę się niewidzialny.

To miało sens.

Czekali. Dean nie wiedział, kiedy nastąpi koniec rozmowy żniwiarza z duchem, więc patrzył na monitory, wyczekując oznak życia. Jednak po kilku minutach gorączkowego udzielania pomocy, lekarz w końcu dał za wygraną. Sprzęt został odłączony, a ciało mężczyzny okryte i teraz tylko czekało na przewiezienie.

\- Zauważyła nas - powiedział Castiel.

Dean nie zdążył w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć, bo gdy się odwrócił, anioła już przy nim nie było, otworzyły się tylko drzwi, ale nikt przez nie nie przeszedł. Wiele by dał, by móc teraz widzieć żniwiarza i partnera, ta niewiedza działała mu na nerwy, co w połączeniu z obecną już wcześniej bezsilnością nie stanowiło dobrego połączenia u kogoś tak niecierpliwego jak on. Miał nadzieję, że walka właśnie nie trwa, a on nic o tym nie wie. Z każdą chwilą niepokoił się coraz bardziej, ludzie chodzili po ostrym dyżurze jak gdyby nigdy nic, a gdzieś tam zwykły anioł i anioł śmierci odbywali pogawędkę albo próbowali sobie nawzajem poderznąć gardła. Gdyby Castiel miał duszę, pewnie byłby w gorszym położeniu, a tak miał jakieś szanse. Skoro wiedźma zdołała zdobyć krew żniwiarza, to czemu nie on?

\- No dalej - szeptał poddenerwowany. - Dawaj, Cas.

Nagle Dean poczuł przenikliwe zimno, które ogarnęło całe jego ciało na sekundę lub dwie. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że coś właśnie przez niego przeszło. Zaraz potem Castiel zmaterializował się z niczego niemal na środku ostrego dyżuru. Nikt jednak nie zdążył go zauważyć, bo podbiegł do drzwi i dołączył do niego po drugiej stronie drzwi.

\- Uciekła mi, musimy ją gonić - powiedział i ruszył korytarzem przed siebie.

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołał i pobiegł za aniołem, starając się go dogonić. Omijali po drodze ludzi, którzy dziwnie się na nich patrzyli, gdy mknęli przez szpital.

Castiel bardzo go wyprzedził i Dean miał problemy z dotrzymaniem kroku, zwłaszcza że nie mógł z taką samą gracją unikać kolizji z innymi ludźmi. Cały czas miał jednak partnera w zasięgu wzroku, o ile oczywiście nie skręcał, co działo się dosyć często. Zawsze jednak zdążał na czas pokonać ten sam zakręt, by zobaczyć w ostatniej chwili, jak anioł znika za następnym.

Pościg ostatecznie zakończył się w piwnicy szpitalnej. Dean zbiegł po schodach na sam dół i oddychając ciężko patrzył, jak Castiel rozmawia z niewidzialnym żniwiarzem.

\- Potrzebujemy tylko trochę - mówił.

\- Kilka kropel - dodał Dean. Może i nie widział żniwiarza, ale on na pewno widział i słyszał jego.

\- Weźmiemy ją i nie będziemy cię niepokoić - przekonywał dalej Castiel.

Zapadła cisza, Dean domyślił się więc, że żniwiarz właśnie mówił. Próbował wywnioskować co konkretnie, ale mimika anioła niewiele zdradzała. Dopiero gdy ten wyciągnął anielskie ostrze zrozumiał, że nie było to nic miłego.

\- Więc walczmy - powiedział i bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się do ataku.

Castiel ciął powietrze szybkimi i sprawnymi ruchami, samemu nie będąc atakowanym. Pomimo powagi sytuacji, cała walka wyglądała komicznie, anioł wyglądał jakby walczył z wyimaginowanym wrogiem. Dean w tym czasie pilnował drzwi, choć skoro żniwiarz już raz przez niego przeniknął, to pewnie mógł to zrobić znowu.

Walka przybrała inny charakter, gdy Castiel uklęknął nagle i zaczął się szarpać ze żniwiarzem, którego najwyraźniej powalił. Robił to jedną ręką, w drugiej nadal trzymał ostrze gotowe w każdej chwili naciąć skórę przeciwnika. Trwało to trochę nim anioł zmienił taktykę i przytrzymując żniwiarza w miejscu uniósł broń nad głowę, by zadać ostatni cios. Żarty się skończyły, skoro nie mógł choćby naciąć ciała, to zamierzał zabrać krew, gdy to będzie martwe.

\- Co tu się wyprawia?

Obaj agenci odwrócili się w prawo, gdy usłyszeli dobiegający stamtąd głos. Castiel zamarł z ostrzem w górze i zmrużył oczy, by po chwili otworzyć je szeroko. Dean dopiero po chwili zobaczył to samo co on, gdy mówiąca do nich osoba wyszła z cienia. Był to niewysoki, starszy mężczyzna o pociągłej bladej twarzy, ubrany całkowicie na czarno z wyjątkiem białej koszuli i nieco szarego krawata. Na głowie miał kapelusz z rondem, a w dłoni trzymał gustowna laseczkę, która stukała o podłogę piwnicy, gdy zbliżał się do nich powoli.

\- Castiel, doprawdy, po co ta agresja? - spytał mężczyzna. Miał łagodny głos, ale było w nim coś niepokojącego. Chociaż Dean nie był specjalistą, to wyczuwał emanującą od niego potęgę. Anioł na pewno też ją wyczuwał, bo podniósł się z wciąż niewidzialnego żniwiarza i schował broń.

\- Coś ty za jeden? - spytał Dean. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i przyjrzał mu się, przez co poczuł się nagle jak mały, nic nie znaczący pyłek kurzu. Kim był ten gość?

\- Jestem Śmiercią, chłopcze - odpowiedział nieznajomy i ściągnął kapelusz. - A ty i Castiel właśnie zaatakowaliście mojego żniwiarza.

Śmierć? Ta Śmierć, jeden z Jeźdźców Apokalipsy? Wyglądała niepozornie, jakby zaraz miał ją zdmuchnąć silniejszy podmuch wiatru. Nie tak ją sobie zawsze wyobrażał, oczekiwał czegoś bardziej przerażającego i kościstego, nawet jeśli w takiej postaci też przyprawiał o dreszcze. Gdy tak się wpatrywał, Dean czuł jak włosy na całym ciele stają mu dęba. Stał przed Śmiercią, istotą niszczącą wszelkie życie na ziemi i poza nią. Pewnie samą myślą mogła zgładzić całą ludzkość i nawet się przy tym nie zmęczyć.

Był taki zestresowany, że nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Na szczęście Castiel musiał nie pierwszy raz rozmawiać ze Śmiercią, bo choć wyraźnie okazywał jej szacunek samą swoją postawą, to wcale się jej nie bał.

\- Potrzebujemy krwi żniwiarza do zaklęcia - wyjaśnił anioł. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Śmierć wreszcie przestała się na niego patrzeć. Bał się, że zaraz samym spojrzeniem zostanie przez nią uśmiercony. Cofał to, o czym myślał wcześniej. Taka Śmierć była straszniejsza niż jakiś szkielet z kosą.

\- To jeszcze nie powód, by mordować żniwiarzy.

\- To sprawa życia i śmierci - powiedział Dean, czego od razu pożałował. Śmierć lubiła patrzeć na swojego rozmówcę.

\- Czyżby? Nie mogliście o nią poprosić jak cywilizowani ludzie?

\- Pytaliśmy, nie zgodził się.

Śmierć spojrzała w lewo, zapewne tam stał teraz żniwiarz.

\- Czy to prawda? - zapytała.

Dziwnie było uczestniczyć w dyskusji, gdy nie widziało się jednego z rozmówców, którego pozostali już mogli zobaczyć. Teraz rozumiał jak czuli się jego rodzice, gdy w wieku pięciu lat rozmawiał ze swoim wyimaginowanym przyjacielem Fluffym.

\- Po co wam ta krew? - Śmierć znowu zwróciła się do nich, ale na szczęście patrzyła tylko na Castiela. Anioły pewnie stały w jej hierarchii nieco wyżej niż ludzie, bo na niego nie patrzyła jak na robaka.

\- Do zaklęcia.

\- Jakiego zaklęcia?

\- Musimy osłabić anioła Metatrona, by móc go zabić - wyjaśnił tym razem Dean, a Śmierć słuchała go uważnie. - Wszedł w posiadanie Graala i od jakiegoś czasu morduje anioły zabierając im łaski, które czynią go potężniejszym. Chce dzięki temu zabić archanioły i samemu panować w niebie.

\- Znam Metatrona - powiedział, gdy Dean zamilkł. Nie zdziwiło go, że Metatron jest jej znany, chyba każdy znał tego dupka. - Narobił sporo kłopotów i narobi ich jeszcze więcej, jeśli ktoś go nie powstrzyma. Bóg ucieszy się z jego śmierci.

\- Bóg? - zapytał zdumiony Castiel. - Rozmawiasz z nim?

\- Tak.

Dean również był zdziwiony. Był pewien, że Bóg ukrywa się przed wszystkimi bez wyjątków. Czyżby jednak wiara Castiela nie była bezpodstawna? Co prawda słowa Śmierci nie oznaczały, że Bóg się ujawni, ale przynajmniej mieli pewność, że żyje i wie o wszystkim. To było trochę irytujące, bo do tej pory nic nie zrobił poza jednym wskrzeszeniem(Dean dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie widział żniwiarza, gdy umierał), ale w obecnej sytuacji informacja bardziej napawała optymizmem niż pesymizmem. Może Wielki Szef nie okaże się sadystą tylko im jednak pomoże.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest?

\- Spotykamy się regularnie.

\- I co? - dopytywał Dean.

\- I to wszystko, co musicie wiedzieć - powiedziała Śmierć, a jej głos dawał do zrozumienia, że to koniec dyskusji o Bogu. - Dam wam krew. Mimo wszystko o nią poprosiliście zanim zaatakowaliście, ale następnym razem skontaktujcie się ze mną, a nie przeszkadzacie moim żniwiarzom w pracy. Tessa, oddaj im krew.

Śmierć zmaterializował w swojej dłoni fiolkę i podała ją żniwiarzowi, przez co natychmiast zniknęła. Kilka sekund później była już pełna krwi, którą Castiel odebrał.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Powodzenia z waszym zadaniem - powiedziała jeszcze Śmierć, wyraźnie szykująca się do odejścia.

\- Ej, zaczekaj - poprosił ją Dean. Zaczekała, ale chyba nie spodobał jej się to jego głosu. - Wybacz, mam pytanie.

\- Pytaj więc.

\- Jakiś czas temu omal nie umarłem. W zasadzie Cas nawet twierdzi, że tak się stało. Nie widziałem jednak żniwiarza, czemu?

Teraz gdy już rozumiał zasady, trochę go to dziwiło i ciekawiło. Żniwiarz powinien go przenosić na druga stronę jak tamtego mężczyznę z ostrego dyżuru. Skoro umarł, powinien był opuścić swoje ciało i widzieć je oraz będącego przy nim Castiela. Zamiast tego wszystkiego pamiętał jedynie ciemność i pustkę, a potem nic. Trochę go niepokoiło, że to oznacza brak miejsce w niebie czy piekle dla niego.

\- To nie był twój czas, Deanie Winchester - odparła Śmierć. - Zobaczysz żniwiarza, gdy przyjdzie pora.

\- To nie zaspokaja mojej ciekawości - stwierdził. Skoro wskrzesił go Bóg, to Śmierć musiała o tym wiedzieć i nie wysłała żniwiarza.

\- I nie musi. Ludzkie życie nie polega na posiadaniu wiedzy o wszystkim. Żegnajcie.

Śmierć zniknęła, pozostawiając go z kolejnymi pytaniami zamiast odpowiedziami, których oczekiwał. Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, czemu to nie był jego czas i czy Bóg maczał w tym palce tak po prostu czy miał w tym jakiś plan.

\- Dean - odezwał się Castiel. - To nie jest ważne, czemu Bóg cię wskrzesił. Ważne, że żyjesz.

\- Tak, ale miło byłoby wiedzieć wszystko.

\- Niewątpliwie. Może kiedyś.

\- Może.

\- Mamy już krew, lepiej wracajmy do Sama i reszty pomóc w zdobyciu duszy.

\- Okej.

\- Dobra, czy ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, jak zdobyć duszę? - zapytał Sam już po raz piąty. Byli właśnie w bibliotece i przeglądali wszystkie książki o ezoteryce, jakie tu mieli. Póki co nie mieli szczęścia.

\- Na pewno nie będzie to proste - powiedział Balthazar. Bez Deana w pobliżu był spokojniejszy, chyba bardzo lubił mu dokuczać. - Każda dusza musi w końcu znaleźć swoje miejsce w niebie albo piekle, inaczej popada w szaleństwo i zostaje duchem.

\- Nie możemy takiej znaleźć?

\- Żniwiarze raczej nie zostawiają dusz samopas, pilnują ich przez cały czas dopóki nie oszaleją - wyjaśnił Gadreel. - Nawet jeśli znajdziemy jakąś niezdecydowaną, mało prawdopodobne, że żniwiarz pozwoli nam ją zabrać.

\- Dean i Cas szukają teraz żniwiarzy, mogliby też poprosić o duszę - zasugerował Garth.

\- Żaden żniwiarz nie odda im duszy, inaczej mieliby przerąbane u Śmierci. Porządek musi panować nawet pomiędzy niebem a piekłem.

Sam westchnął zdenerwowany. Wyglądało na to, że utknęli w martwym punkcie. Mogliby spróbować zdobyć duszę siłą, ale nie tylko naraziliby na kłopoty jakiegoś żniwiarza, tak jak mówił Balthazar, ale i sami mogliby je na siebie sprowadzić. Trzeba było znaleźć jakiś inny sposób. Tylko jaki? Wszyscy główkowali już jakiś czas i rzucali kolejnymi pomysłami, ale jak dotąd wszystkie wykluczyli po krótkiej dyskusji. Tylko Bela jeszcze nic nie zaproponowała, była dziwnie milcząca, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała i miał wrażenie, że nie chodzi tu o duszę. Ciekawiło go, o czym myśli, ale nie chciał jej przeszkadzać. Przynajmniej nie przeszkadzała.

\- Oby Dean i Cas mieli więcej szczęścia - powiedział Gadreel odrzucając kolejną książkę, która w niczym nie pomogła. - Zaczynam wątpić w powodzenie tego planu.

\- Damy radę - zapewnił go Sam.

\- Jak? - spytał Balthazar sfrustrowany. - Nie ważne co zrobimy zadrzemy ze żniwiarzem. Nie ma takiej duszy, która nie jest pod ich nadzorem.

\- A co z duszą, która czeka na ogary piekielne? - odezwała się nagle Bela, nawet nie patrząc w ich stronę.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, ale Balthazar wyglądał wręcz na przerażonego jej pomysłem, a nie tylko zaskoczonego.

\- Wybij to sobie z głowy - powiedział stanowczo i podszedł do niej, klękając zaraz przed nią, by móc popatrzeć jej w oczy. - Nie pozwalam.

Sam nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Mieli znaleźć kogoś, kto sprzedał swoją duszę? Czy to nie wkurzyłoby wtedy Crowleya?

\- To nie ty podejmujesz decyzję - powiedziała Bela i odwróciła się do reszty, ale spojrzała tylko na Gadreela, oczekując od niego odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

\- Duszy związanej kontraktem nie dostarcza żniwiarz - odpowiedział wreszcie. - Demon nie ma też prawa domagać się jej zwrotu.

\- Tak, bo w tym przypadku zostanie zniszczona w zaklęciu - powiedział Balthazar. Był z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej wściekły. - Nie trafia do nieba.

\- Gdy w grę wchodzi tylko uwolnienie, owszem wchodzi.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że zaklęcie niszczy składniki, z duszą włącznie.

\- To bez znaczenia - przerwała im Bela. - Oddam swoją. Wolę to niż trafić do piekła.

Bela sprzedała swoją duszę? Sam pierwszy raz o tym słyszał, Dean nigdy mu o tym nie mówił, a on wydawał się znać Belę najlepiej. Zaciekawiło go momentalnie, czemu ją sprzedała, ale to nie była jego sprawa.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - przekonywał ją jej anioł. - Za to co zrobiłaś twoja dusza nie trafi do piekła tylko do nieba, zniszczenie jej to nie jedyna droga ucieczki.

\- To wasza jedyna szansa - stwierdziła. - Jeśli Metatron wygra, nawet w niebie nie będzie bezpiecznie.

\- Jesteś bardzo odważna - przyznał z podziwem Garth i uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie. - Ale nie masz obowiązku się poświęcać.

\- To nie obowiązek, chcę to zrobić.

\- Bela...

\- Balthazar, dość - rozkazała mu. - Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Sam, użyjemy mojej duszy.

\- Okej - zgodził się, choć wcale tego nie chciał. Nie przepadał za Belą, ale utraty duszy na wieczność nigdy by jej nie życzył. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak trudno było jej podjąć tę decyzję, bo na pewno nie była łatwa. On sam gdy myślał o zniknięciu, takim na zawsze, to czuł się niekomfortowo. Ona musiała się teraz czuć znacznie gorzej.

Balthazar wyglądał, jakby chciał się dalej kłócić, ale tego nie zrobił. Jego postawa dziwiła, bo nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakoby on i Bela byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. A jednak jej decyzja go niepokoiła i było to po nim widać. Nie chciał jej śmierci.

Sam nie mógł dłużej o tym wszystkim myśleć, bo zadzwoniła jego komórka. Odebrał ją szybko, by nikt się nie przyczepił, że ma ją włączoną w bibliotece, choć zasady wyraźnie mówiły, by wyłączać telefony.

\- Dean, co tam?

\- Mamy krew żniwiarza, jesteśmy z Casem w drodze do naszego domu. A jak u was?

\- No, mamy duszę - odparł, a Bela spojrzała na niego nerwowo.

\- Serio? To świetnie! Jak ją dorwaliście?

\- Pogadamy o tym, jak się spotkamy.

\- Spotkajmy się gdzieś, gdzie nie ma ludzi - zaproponował Dean. - Może od razu przygotujemy zaklęcie, lepiej żeby nie było wtedy w pobliżu cywili.

\- Dobra, gdzie?

Dean podał mu adres jakiegoś magazynu przemysłowego nad jeziorem. Tam na bank nie przeszkodzi im nikt, nawet jeśli dojdzie do walki z Metatronem, którego jakimś cudem musieli tam jeszcze ściągnąć.

Brat i Castiel czekali już na nich na miejscu, gdy przyjechali. Z dumą pokazali im fiolkę z krwią, która nie wyglądała w żaden sposób wyjątkowo. Łatwo można ją było pomylić z krwią człowieka.

\- To gdzie macie tę duszę? - zapytał Dean.

\- Bela wpadła na idiotyczny pomysł użycia swojej - powiedział podniesionym głosem Balthazar. Był wściekły na całego.

\- Oszalałaś?

\- To moja decyzja.

\- Tak, ale...

\- Żadnych ale - przerwała mu szybko. - Gdybyście mieli łatwiejszy sposób, to bym tego nie proponowała.

\- Sama przecież chciałaś szukać innego sposobu - zauważył Dean. Nie podobało mu się, że Bela chciała to zrobić. Nie powinna płacić takiej ceny za zabicie Metatrona, nie było warto. - Co się zmieniło?

\- Nie wiem - przyznała, a z jej oczu pociekły łzy. - Niby mam zapewnione miejsce w niebie, ale nie odpokutuję tym wszystkich grzechów. Nie ważne co robię cały czas czuję się jak śmieć zasługujący na piekło. Tak przynajmniej się do czegoś przydam.

Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie doświadczył tego co Bela, nie wiedział więc, co czuje, a był pewien, że nie chce od niego albo innych wyłącznie współczucia.

\- Bela, zbawienie tak nie działa - powiedział łagodnym głosem Balthazar. Podszedł do niej i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Było w tym geście coś intymnego, oboje nie przypominali teraz siebie. Dean miał wrażenie, że patrzy na inne osoby. - Bóg na pewno...

\- Nie robię tego dla Boga tylko dla siebie. - Bela uśmiechnęła się do swojego anioła i pocałowała go w policzek. - Dziękuję.

\- Za co?

\- Za to że jesteś.

Dean odwrócił wzrok, czując się jakby oglądał coś, czego nie powinien. Jednocześnie chciał jednak na to patrzeć, bo oto Bela wreszcie zrozumiała, czym jest partnerstwo anioła z człowiekiem i że zdecydowanie nie jest to niewolnictwo jednej ze stron.

Mieli już dwa składniki, do zdobycia pozostały im już tylko pióra archaniołów. Gadreel narysował symbol wzywający je i wszyscy poczekali na ich przybycie.

\- To zbyt proste - martwił się Dean. Crowley mówił, że składniki są trudne do znalezienia, a tymczasem oni poradzili sobie w niecałe dwie godziny.

\- Wszystko będzie okej - uspokoił go Garth. - Może po prostu mamy szczęście.

\- Albo Crowley nieźle nas wrobił. - Nigdy nie wykluczał takiej możliwości, gdy chodziło o króla piekła.

W końcu przywódcy nieba zeszli na ziemię, jak zwykle w komplecie. Michael dla odmiany był w dobrym humorze i na powitanie ukłonił się lekko, czego nigdy przedtem nie robił.

\- Wiemy jak pozbyć się Metatrona. - Ciężar rozmowy wziął na siebie Castiel. - Mamy zaklęcie, które pozbawi go mocy na kilka sekund, brakuje nam jednak jednego składnika. Waszych piór.

\- Piór? - zdziwił się Michael.

\- Będą odpowiadać za siłę zaklęcie.

\- Dobrze. Pióra to niewielka cena za pomoc dla nieba. Cieszę się, że to wszystko robicie.

\- Gdybyście dalej mieli swoje moce, sami moglibyście skopać tyłek Metatrona - spostrzegł Dean. - Żądam wakacji, gdy to wszystko się skończy.

Archaniołowie nie odpowiedzieli w żaden sposób na jego uwagę, zamiast tego wszyscy czterej skupiali się przez kilka sekund dopóki w ich dłoniach nie pojawiły się długie pióra. Pióro Gabriela miało pomarańczową barwę i było najmniejsze ze wszystkich. Rafaela było koloru ciemnej zieleni, Lucyfera bordowe, a Michaela białe, ze złotą końcówką. Dean w życiu nie widział piękniejszych piór, wszystkie jednakowo lśniły choć nie padało na nie żadne światło, a gdy dotknął jednego, były ciepłe w dotyku.

Po oddaniu piór, archaniołowie wrócili do nieba. Niebezpiecznie byłoby dla nich zostać, gdy pojawi się Metatron.

\- A jak wyglądają wasze pióra? - zainteresował się Sam.

Castiel jako pierwszy utworzył swoje. Było granatowe, ale gdy się je obracało, pojawiał się na nim metaliczny, nieco błękitny poblask. Dean zmienił zdanie, to było najpiękniejsze pióro, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Anioł dał je wszystkim obejrzeć, ale potem schował je do kieszeni kurtki partnera, tej która znajdowała się po wewnętrznej stronie i leżała mniej więcej nad sercem.

\- Na szczęście - wyjaśnił i ucałował go w czoło.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Dean.

Gadreel zrobił to samo co jego brat, stworzył dwa jasno-brązowe pióra i podarował je Samowi oraz Garthowi.

\- W mojej prawdziwej formie nie mają koloru, ale na ziemi materializują się właśnie tak.

Balthazar również podarował swoje pióro Beli. Gdy Dean je zobaczył, cudem powstrzymał się od rzucenia jakiejś uwagi. Było różowe.

\- Czas się zabrać za zaklęcie - zdecydował Sam.

\- Zajmiesz się inkantacją. My zajmiemy Metatrona walką. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, gdy zaklęcie zostanie rzucone, któryś z nas go trafi.

Dean był pewny, że brat wie, czemu przydzielił mu akurat takie zadanie, ale najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko, bo zgodził się od razu.

Balthazar zajął się dostarczeniem innych potrzebnych przedmiotów. Przytaszczył stół, na którym postawił miedziana misę, do której mieli później wrzucić składniki. Na blacie pod nią wymalował kredą jakiś symbol magiczny, a obok położył też pudełko zapałek, bo składniki trzeba spalić. Na kartce od Crowleya było napisane, że duszę należy dodać jako ostatnią, potem wszystko podpalić i wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Bela stała nerwowo obok stolika, na którym Sam położył pióra i fiolkę z krwią.

\- W porządku? - zapytał ją.

Przytaknęła i podeszła do Balthazara, który miał wyciągnąć duszę. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że zanim zaczną, to najpierw muszą się przespać. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem aniołów, oczywiście. Znaleźli więc sobie własne kąty i spróbowali zasnąć. Dean usnął zaraz po tym, jak oparł głowę o ramię Castiela. Kawałek dalej Gadreel również robił za poduszkę, ale dla Sama i Gartha, który chrapał głośno jak lokomotywa. Tylko Bela nie spała, bo jej nie robiło to różnicy. Siedziała więc z Balthazarem daleko od reszty, skupiona tylko na sobie i własnych myślach. Anioł od czasu do czasu coś do niej mówił, ale nigdy mu nie odpowiadała.

Castiel obserwował ich ze smutkiem i chęcią zrobienia czegoś, by Bela nie musiała dawać swojej duszy. Nie ważne jednak jak intensywnie myślał, inne rozwiązanie nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ona i Balthazar wiedzieli, co robią.

Chłopcy przespali cały dzień i obudzili się dopiero wieczorem. Czuli się dużo lepiej niż wcześniej, nabrali sił i teraz byli już tylko głodni. Na szczęście Sam miał w samochodzie nieco wafli ryżowych, którymi się ze wszystkimi podzielił. Nie było to wiele, ale obżeranie się przed walką było równie głupim pomysłem co głodowanie.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, musimy znaleźć sposób na sprowadzenie tu Metatrona - przypomniał wszystkim Gadreel.

\- Crowley? - zaproponował Garth.

\- Myślałem o tym, ale jeśli do tej pory się nie odezwał, to wątpię, że zrobi to w ciągu kilku minut - zauważył Dean. - Ale może spróbujemy go wykurzyć.

\- Jak? - spytał go brat.

\- Anioły słyszą modlitwy skierowane do nich, nie? - Castiel i pozostałe anioły potwierdzili. - Pomodlimy się do niego i powiemy mu, co tu mamy. Jeśli jest bystrym gościem, na pewno tu przybędzie, żeby nam przeszkodzić.

\- Jest bystry, jest też zadufany w sobie - powiedział Castiel. - Pewnie będzie myślał, że i tak da nam radę.

\- Spróbujmy więc. Wszystkie składniki muszą być jednak gotowe, by Sam mógł zacząć rzucać zaklęcie.

Bela przytaknęła i podeszła do stolika. Sam i Balthazar poszli za nią, ten drugi po to, by wyciągnąć duszę.

Dean ostatni raz uścisnął rękę Castiela nim wyjął broń, by przygotować się do walki. Anioł spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, a potem również wyciągnął ostrze. To samo zrobił Gadreel, a Garth pozwolił swojej drugiej naturze się ujawnić. Wilkołak raczej nie miał szans z aniołem, ale i tak mieli tylko odwracać uwagę, a nie zgrywać bohaterów.

\- Gotowi?! - zawołał Sam. Znajdował się na drugim końcu magazynu, najbliżej niego stał Gadreel, który miał za zadanie pilnować, by Metatron nie spróbował go zaatakować.

\- Zaczynam się modlić! - odkrzyknął Dean. - Oby dupek przyszedł.

Nim jeszcze zdążył wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo, Bela odsunęła się nagle od stolika, kręcą głową.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogę - zapłakała. Balthazar od razu znalazł się przy niej i objął ją. - Myliłam się, nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Przepraszam.

Dean ją rozumiał, ale i tak poczuł ukłucie żalu. Ich ostatnia szansa na pokonanie Metatrona właśnie zniknęła. Bez Beli nie mogli rzucić zaklęcia. Wiedział, że za łatwo poszło!

\- W porządku, nic się nie stało - usłyszał Balthazara, gdy razem z resztą podszedł bliżej. Bela jednak nie przestawała płakać, cały ten strach wreszcie nad nią zapanował. - Zabiorę ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie możemy wam już pomóc, przepraszam i powodzenia.

Balthazar zatrzepotał skrzydłami i ani Beli, ani jego nie było.

W gniewie, Dean rzucił ostrzem o ziemię. Nie był zły na Belę, nie winił jej za zmianę decyzji, ale byli już tak blisko, a teraz zostali bez duszy i bez wsparcia.

\- Gdzie my teraz do cholery znajdziemy duszę? - Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. - Kurwa mać, było tak blisko!

\- Chyba nie winisz za to Beli? - zapytał Garth.

\- Nie - odparł już spokojniej. - Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem tylko zły, że nam się nie udało.

\- Jeszcze nic straconego - zauważył Sam. - Możemy zdobyć inną duszę.

\- Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz. Możemy się już tylko poddać, nic więcej.

\- Ekhem - odchrząknął ktoś za nimi.

\- Do diabła, Crowley! - Dean niemal się ucieszył, gdy zobaczył znowu demona. Właśnie tego im teraz było trzeba. - Spadasz nam z nieba.

\- Pomyliły ci się kierunki, kochaniutki - powiedział Crowley, ale uśmiechnął się widząc tak ciepłe powitanie. - Chyba potrzebna wam znowu moja pomoc.

\- Skąd wiesz? Szpiegujesz nas? - Sam był podejrzliwy.

\- W żadnym wypadku, po prostu odkąd dałem wam to zaklęcie myślałem nad tym, skąd weźmiecie duszę. I przed chwilą wpadłem na pewien pomysł.

\- Mianowicie?

\- Piekło jest pełne dusz. Niektóre nieco osmolone, inne całe czarne jak węgiel, ale inne są całkiem świeżutkie. Mogę wam dać jedną, za darmo. Mam dzisiaj dobry dzień.

\- Za darmo? - powtórzył Gadreel. Podobnie jak Sam był sceptyczny. Dean rozumiał to, ale w takiej chwili był gotowy brać propozycję Crowleya w ciemno. Do tej pory ich nie zdradził, czemu miałby teraz? Oczywiście istniał na to jakiś procent szansy i musieli brać to pod uwagę, ale był na tyle zdesperowany, by się zgodzić.

\- To że jestem demonem nie znaczy, że nie można mi ufać.

\- Uczciwy demon to oksymoron.

\- Jestem przede wszystkim biznesmenem. Dotrzymuję słowa. Obiecuję, że nigdy nie zażądam zapłaty za danie wam duszy i że nie mam w tym żadnych ukrytych celów.

Sam i Gadreel dalej nie wyglądali na przekonanych, Garth też nie, ale musieli zdawać sobie sprawę, że to może być ich jedyna szansa. Gdyby chodziło o innego demona, na pewno by się nie zgodzili, ale Crowley choć wyglądał na knującego za plecami wszystkich typka, to sprawiał też wrażenie lojalnego wobec bliskich mu osób. Dean nie był pewny jak bliscy mu byli, ale miał z nimi do czynienia już tak wiele razy, że musiała się nawiązać jakaś więź.

\- Jeśli dusza wyrazi zgodę, to ją weźmiemy - odezwał się w końcu Castiel.

\- Świetnie, zapraszam więc do piekła.

\- Bądź ostrożny, Cas - powiedział mu Dean.

Castiel przytaknął i złapał Crowleya za ramię. Po chwili obaj zniknęli i pojawili się w piekle. Był to ciemny korytarz z celami po obu stronach. W każdej ktoś był, w tym i kilka demonów. Anioł domyślił się, że byli to zwolennicy Abaddon.

\- Tędy idzie się do nowych dusz - wyjaśnił Crowley, gdy prowadził go korytarzem.

\- Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Jako demon nie mogę postępować dobrze?

\- Trochę to do siebie nie pasuje.

\- Bez obaw, nie próbuje was wykiwać. Nie interesuje mnie władza w niebie, dobrze mi w piekle.

\- Czyżby?

\- Lubię rządzić, ale bez przesady, piekło w zupełności zaspokaja moją żądzę władzy. Poza tym, nawet was lubię. Szkoda byłoby was zabić w ewentualnym ataku na niebo, bo w to, że byście do mnie dołączyli, nigdy nie uwierzę.

\- I słusznie.

Wreszcie dotarli do celu, jednej z cel, w której znajdowała się młoda kobieta, nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat.

\- To twój szczęśliwy dzień - oznajmił jej Crowley i otworzył celę. - Możesz stąd wyjść.

Kobieta musiała to uznać za sztuczkę, bo skuliła się jeszcze bardziej niż była skulona i wcisnęła w kąt celi.

\- Proszę, nie - zapłakała.

\- Jest tu dwa dni. Mam też inne, ale ta jest pierwsza w kolejce. Jest twoja.

Castiel wszedł do celi i podszedł ostrożnie do kobiety, dotykając delikatnie jej ramienia.

\- Nie bój się - uspokoił ją, gdy zadrżała ze strachu. - Jestem aniołem pana, mam dla ciebie propozycję.

Trwało to chwilę, ale kobieta w końcu nabrała odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć zapłakanymi oczami.

\- Zabierzesz mnie stąd?

\- Niezupełnie. Potrzebna mi jest twoja dusza. Niestety nie trafi ona do nieba tylko zostanie całkowicie zniszczona. Oczywiście możesz się nie zgodzić.

\- Nie, zabierz mnie stąd - powiedziała od razu i złapała go mocno za ramiona. - Błagam, nie wytrzymam tu dłużej. Wolę już przestać istnieć niż tu być, nawet w niebie nie zaznałabym spokoju po czymś takim.

\- Musisz być całkowicie pewna. - Mówił cały czas łagodnym głosem, by jej bardziej nie wystraszyć.

\- Jestem - zapewniła i objęła go. - Zabierz mnie stąd.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Castiel podniósł ją i wyniósł na rękach z celi, dołączając znowu do Crowleya.

\- Gotowy do powrotu?

\- Tak. - Nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że zniszczy całkowicie duszę człowieka, ale zgoda została wyrażona. Poza tym, uratują dzięki temu więcej istnień.

\- Więc chodźmy.

Crowley zaprowadził go do wyjścia z piekła. Przy wychodzeniu dusza zmieniła kształt, przestała wyglądać jak człowiek, zmieniła się w błękitną kulę czystej energii, która lgnęła do bezpieczeństwa, jakie oferowała jej łaska Castiela. Wyniósł ją na powierzchnię, trzymając ją przez cały czas w dłoni. Pojawił się znów w magazynie, gdzie Dean i reszta na niego czekali. Gdy tylko go zobaczyli, wszyscy podeszli bliżej, by przyjrzeć się duszy.

\- Jest piękna - przyznał Sam.

\- Widzisz to, gdy na nas patrzył? - spytał Dean.

\- Tylko kiedy chcę - wyjaśnił i podał duszę młodszemu z braci. - Wiesz, co z nią zrobić.

Sam przytaknął i zajął swoje miejsce przy stole, pozostali również wrócili na swoje pozycje, Gadreel jednak tym razem stanął bliżej stołu niż wcześniej. Ponieważ nie było Balthazara, wyłącznie on był teraz odpowiedzialny za chronienia rytuału.

\- Możesz zaczynać, Dean - powiedział Garth, gdy Sam uniósł kciuk w górę.

\- No dobra. - Dean wziął głęboki wdech, spojrzał na Castiela, potem na Gartha i w końcu uniósł wzrok w górę. - Ej, Metatron, słyszysz mnie, sukinsynie?! Tu Dean Winchester. Ten sam, którego próbowałeś się pozbyć przy pomocy Abaddon. Nie wiem po co, jestem tylko małą płotką, ale no dobra. Wiesz co mamy? Zaklęcie, które zmiecie cię z powierzchni ziemi. Myślisz, że z Graalem jesteś niepokonany? No to niespodzianka! Abaddon już nie żyje, Asariel też, teraz twoja kolej. Wyłaź ze swojej kryjówki i walcz jak mężczyzna! Chyba że chcesz zginąć nie patrząc nawet swojemu wrogowi w oczy. No dalej, wyłaź, ty sukinkocie!

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, Dean obawiał się, że Metatron wie, że nie są w stanie zabić go na odległość tym zaklęciem, ale okazało się, że musieli po prostu poczekać jeszcze trochę nim rozbrzmiał dźwięk trzepotania skrzydeł, a w magazynie zaroiło się od aniołów, których puste oczy wskazywały tylko na jedno.

\- Ma Samandriela - odezwał się niespodziewanie Castiel.

\- Przyjaciel?

\- Po prostu go znam.

Przed szereg aniołów wyszedł jeden, niski kurdupel o twarzy dupka.

\- A myślałem, że Winchesterowie nie sprawią mi więcej kłopotów - westchnął poirytowany. A więc to był ten wielki Metatron. Nie robił dobrego wrażenia, wyglądał jak typowy, uprzykrzający ci życie sąsiad z naprzeciwka. - Ale nie szkodzi. Pozbędę się was teraz.

Metatron wyciągnął piękny, złoty sztylet z jasno święcącym kamieniem w rękojeści. Graal. Podobnie jak właściciel, nie wyglądał imponująco.

Dean zerknął w stronę brata, był otoczony przez kilka aniołów, ale Gadreel był gotowy do walki, która miała trwać mniej więcej pięć minut.

Sam wrzucił pierwszy składnik.


	31. Bóg mą tarczą

Metatron przechadzał się swobodnie wśród swoich aniołów, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na Sama. Nie spieszyło mu się, jego postawa i zachowanie wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że jest pewny wygranej. Dean nie lubił takich typów, bo choć ich pewność siebie mogła czasami doprowadzić do porażki, to jednak istniała też spora możliwość, że będzie inaczej.

\- Naprawdę sądziłem, że obejdzie się bez tej walki - odezwał się Metatron i wbił jednemu z aniołów sztylet w plecy. Umieszczony w rękojeści kamień zaświecił jaśniej. - Mogłem się domyślić, że Asariel i Abaddon nie dadzą wam rady. Obserwowałem was, wiem do czego jesteście zdolni. Mogłem od razu sam się was pozbyć, ale jeszcze nic straconego.

Dean zwykle wkurzyłby się z powodu tego gadania, ale skoro Metatron sam odwracał swoją uwagę, to nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać, chociaż miał wielką ochotę sprowokować go do walki.

W magazynie rozbrzmiewał teraz tylko głos Sama recytującego zaklęcie oraz powarkiwanie Gartha. Metatron przyjrzał się dokładnie im wszystkim i uśmiechnął się.

\- Imponujące zaklęcie - przyznał, a Deanowi momentalnie zmroziło krew w żyłach. Chyba nie mógł poznać, do czego służy zaklęcie po samych słowach? - Ale na nic wam się zda. Jak tylko się was pozbędę, zabiję archaniołów, tak jak życzył sobie tego Bóg.

\- Masz dziwne pojęcie o tym, czego chce Bóg - odezwał się Castiel. - On nigdy nie chciał mordować własnych dzieci.

Metatron parsknął śmiechem.

\- Więc czemu uciekł? Tak po prostu, czy może dlatego, bo przeszkadzał mu obecny system? - spytał robiąc krok w ich stronę. Dean już zaczął analizować, jak najszybciej będzie się do niego dostać, by go zabić, gdy Sam skończy rzucać zaklęcie. - Znam Boga lepiej niż wy wszyscy. To co obecnie dzieje się w niebie tak go obrzydza, że nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Ale ja wszystko naprawię i razem stworzymy nowe, doskonalsze anioły.

\- Kolego, ewidentnie masz coś nie tak z głową - zauważył Dean i wymierzył w Metatrona ostrzem. - Ale spokojnie, mam na to lekarstwo.

\- Ja na ciebie też.

Metatron pstryknął palcami i w jednej chwili wszystkie anioły ruszyły do ataku, doskakując do najbliższego celu. Rozpętało się piekło. Na Deana rzuciły się równocześnie trzy anioły i gdyby nie szybki unik, już by nie żył. Na szczęście z powodu kontroli umysłu nie trzeba się było obawiać żadnych niebiańskich mocy. Anioły służyły teraz wyłącznie za mięso armatnie, z którym nawet byle człowiek mógł sobie poradzić.

Gdy jeden z aniołów ponownie zaatakował, Dean chwycił go za ramię, powali na podłogę i doprawił skręceniem karku oraz przebiciem piersi. W mgnieniu oka był gotowy na odparcie kolejnego ataku, anielskie ostrze przeszyło ciało skrzydlatego niemal na wylot, od razu go zabijając. Na trzeciego nie był już przygotowany. Anioł skoczył na niego i powalił na ziemię, chwytając za szyję, by odciąć dopływ powietrza. W czasie upadku ostrze wyślizgnęło się Deanowi z dłoni, wciąż je widział i nawet dotykał je koniuszkami palców, ale nie był w stanie go dosięgnąć całkowicie.

Nim jego gardło zostało zmiażdżone, ciało anioła zostało z niego zepchnięte, gdy Garth wpadł na nie z impetem, od razu wbijając w nie swoje pazury i rozszarpując je na kawałki. Dean wiedział, że samą brutalną siłą anioła nie zabije, dlatego szybko chwycił ostrze i dobił nim przeciwnika, a drugi agent natychmiast popędził atakować kolejnego wroga.

Dean sprawdził Sama, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale Gadreel był bardzo skuteczny w bronieniu go. Zabijał kolejne anioły jakby to była najprostsza robota pod słońcem, musiał przeskakiwać nad ciałami, by dopaść następnego celu, który zbliżył się zanadto. Aniołów było teraz więcej niż na początku, ciągle przybywały nowe i nie czekały na kolejny rozkaz do ataku od Metatrona, który ze spokojem obserwował wszystko.

Castiel znajdował się po drugiej stronie magazynu i odpierał ataki trzech braci na raz. Miał teraz w dłoniach aż dwa ostrza, które co chwilę obracał, by bez odwracania się zaatakować do tyłu. Za każdym razem, gdy zabijał jakiegoś anioła, na jego miejscu pojawiały się dwa następne, były jak łby hydry, a jedynym sposobem na ich zatrzymanie było przypalenie miejsca pod odcięciu. Z tą różnicą, że tym miejscem był tutaj Metatron. Dean jeszcze raz spojrzał w jego kierunku i zauważył, że ma nawet czystą drogę. Musiał się do niego dostać, bo Sam był już bliski ukończenia inkantacji. Pomimo harmidru walki, słyszał jego słowa i wiedział, jaki aktualnie fragment czyta. Nauczył się zaklęcia na pamięć, co do słowa, znał zakończenie i ile do niego jeszcze pozostało. Nie zostało mu wiele czasu.

Truchtem ruszył w stronę Metatrona. Anioły starały się go powstrzymać, ale były dla niego za wolne i zbyt głupie, w ogóle nie korzystały z taktyki, zabijał każdego na swojej drodze. Uderzył jednego z łokcia w twarz i ogłuszył, by zaraz potem go dobić. Następny otrzymał cios w grdykę, innego podciął, a z kolejnym nawet się nie męczył, bo załatwił go Garth nadbiegając z prawej.

Metatron zobaczył go, gdy był już blisko niego. Chociaż jego armia umierała na jego oczach, nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Dean nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zetrze mu ten głupkowaty uśmieszek z twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia, czym się tak wcześniej zamartwiał, to wszystko było zaskakująco proste. Do zakończenia zaklęcia zostało niewiele ponad minuta, lada chwila dupek będzie bezbronny, a on wtedy przeszyje mu serce ostrzem i zakończy ten wielki problem. Wszyscy będą bezpieczni.

Nagle coś się zmieniło. Dean był już tak blisko, że wyraźnie widział oczy Metatrona, w których pojawił się dziwny błysk. Zaraz potem anioł spojrzał w kierunku Sama. Skierował wzrok w tę samą stronę i w tej samej chwili zmienił kierunek biegu. Gadreel walczył z kimś, ale nie dawał sobie rady, a w tym samym czasie drugi przeciwnik szedł prosto na Sama, który doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale mimo to nie przerwał zaklęcia ani nie odsunął się.

Dean biegł najszybciej jak tylko mógł, by zdążyć do brata, nikt inny nie mógł zrobić tego samego - Castiel dalej był otoczony, a Garth dał się ponieść swoim instynktom i zamiast walczyć wgryzał się w klatkę piersiową jednego z martwych aniołów. Ten który szedł na Sama był już blisko, Gadreel to zauważył, ale przeciwnik z którym już walczył złapał go mocno, a zaraz potem wspomógł go kolejny. Niedobrze, niedobrze. Zaczynał panikować, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Szybko wziął się w garść, był już blisko, zdąży, obroni brata i szybko wróci do głównego celu, który do tego czasu powinien być już pozbawiony mocy.

Sam był już dla anioła na wyciągnięcie ręki, zamiast jednak atakować jego, złapał blat stołu, by go wywrócić. Dean mu na to nie pozwolił. Chwycił go w kleszcze i odciągnął, ale wbić w niego ostrza już nie zdążył, bo sam został chwycony i odrzucony kawałek dalej.

\- Ludzie są jak karaluchy - powiedział Metatron. To właśnie on przeszkodził mu w zabiciu tamtego anioła, na całe szczęście Gadreel w końcu się uwolnił i Samowi nic już nie groziło. - Czy was naprawdę nie da się zabić?

Metatron złapał go za szyję i uniósł do góry. Dean kopał go, ale jego ciosy nie robiły na aniele żadnego wrażenie.

\- Nie gdy jesteśmy dostatecznie mocno zmotywowani - wychrypiał i sprawdził brata raz jeszcze. Nie był już w stanie usłyszeć zaklęcie, bo krew huczała mu w uszach, zagłuszając wszystko.

\- Te marne magiczne sztuczki nic wam nie dadzą i tak was zabiję. - Dean krzyknął z bólu, gdy został dosłownie wbity w betonową podłogę, która pękła pod wpływem tego uderzenia. Był pewien, że któraś z kości została złamana, ale nie miał czasu się tym przejmować, miał ważniejszy problem na głowie. Kamień rękojeści Graala świecił teraz nad jego głową, sztylet lada chwila miał mu przebić serce. - Żegnaj, Deanie Winchester. Twój plan chyba się nie udał.

\- Nie!

Ostrze opadało niezwykle szybko, ale Castiel zjawił się w ostatniej chwili, blokując Graala swoją własną bronią.

\- Castiel, oczywiście - westchnął zirytowany Metatron.

\- Nie zabijesz go - wycedził przez zęby Castiel, z całej siły starając się odsunąć sztylet od Deana. Nie ważne jednak jak bardzo napinał mięśnie, nie mógł przezwyciężyć Metatrona, który pewnie nawet się mocno nie starał.

\- Masz rację, najpierw pozbędę się ciebie.

Dean z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Metatron zabrał z jego szyi rękę i teraz chwycił nią ramię Castiela, wykręcając je. Nie zwlekając wykorzystał jego chwilową dezorientację i ciął Graalem. Ostrze bez żadnego problemu rozpruło ubranie, a następnie pierś agenta. Z rany wydobyło się jasne światło, anielska łaska, która jednak po chwili zgasła, a jej rolę przejął korzystał rękojeści sztyletu, który ponownie został naładowany energią.

Castiel padł na ziemię i w ogóle się nie ruszał, nie unosiła się nawet jego klatka piersiowa.

\- Cas? - wyszeptał Dean. Kompletnie ignorował teraz Metatrona i wszystko inne, co działo się dookoła, skupiony był tylko na parterze, który nie dawał znaku życia. To nie tak miało się skończyć, nie tak miało wyglądać. Castiel żył, musiał żyć, na ziemi nie było śladów skrzydeł, więc nie umarła, prawda? Nie poświęcił swojego życia, by on mógł przetrwać, po prostu był trochę ranny i zaraz wstanie, a potem razem skopią tyłek temu dupkowi.

\- Twój aniołek już nie żyje - powiedział Metatron. - Przegraliście, twój braciszek może sobie wypowiadać zaklęcie, ale co z tego, skoro nikt nie ma już broni.

Dean rozejrzał się na tyle, na ile mógł. Jedynym stojącym na nogach był już tylko Sam, który zszokowany przyglądał się całej bitwie. Gadreel poległ i leżał przygnieciony przez jakiegoś innego anioła. Gartha w ogóle nie widział, ale i tak najgorszy w tym wszystkim był obraz martwego ciała Castiela. Znów na nie spojrzał i nie mógł tym razem oderwać od niego oczu. Anioł nie żył, zawiódł go. Kiedy tak na niego patrzył, czuł pustkę. Nie obchodził go nawet Metatron, który wciąż coś ględził, bo najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu umarła na jego oczach. Nie mógł nawet płakać, bo nie był wcale zrozpaczony, nie czuł też żadnego bólu, kiedy klękający przy nim anioł złapał go za twarz i ścisnął mu głowę. Nie czuł kompletnie nic i to było w tym najgorsze. Nie pozostała w nim już żadna motywacja, nie wiedział, co musiałoby się wydarzyć, by spróbował znów zawalczyć. Bo niby po co? I tak przegrali, przez niego. Jedyne czego teraz pragnął to zwinąć się w kłębek obok ciała Castiela i tak umrzeć. Może chociaż wtedy by coś poczuł.

Metatron zamierzał go wypalić od środka, ale nawet w takiej chwili wolał patrzeć na swojego anioła, nić ubolewać nad własnym życiem. Niewielki blask łaski nieco go oślepił, ale i tak nie zamknął oczu, nie chciał. Dopiero gdy blask nagle zgasł, zwróciło to jego uwagę, ale to krzyk wybudził go z tego katatonicznego stanu.

\- Dean, teraz!

Zaklęcie, Sam je zakończył.

Adrenalina zaczęła mu krążyć w żyłach, znów czuł ból i wreszcie poczuł też rozpacz po śmierci partnera, ale gniew i determinacja przeważały nad tymi emocjami. Nie mógł się jeszcze poddać, nie gdy brat wciąż na niego liczył. Nie gdy wykonał zadanie. Castiel też nie chciałby, żeby się teraz poddał, nie mógł tego zrobić im obu, był im coś winny, zwłaszcza aniołowi, który poświęcił życie, by to się udało.

Zaklęcie zadziałało, Metatron jęknął z bólu i złapał się za pierś niczym przy zawale. Wyglądał teraz jakby nawet stanie na nogach o własnych siłach było zbyt ciężkim zadaniem. Dean miał nad nim przewagę pod każdym względem, w tym siły i wyszkolenia. Wykorzystał ruch, którego nauczył się podczas szkolenia na agenta i wyrwał Metatronowi Graala. Czuł przepływającą przez sztylet energię, parzyła go w dłoń, ale zacisnął zęby i zignorował ból, miał tylko kilka sekund, część których i tak już stracił.

Anioł nawet nie miał jak zareagować, Dean z pełną satysfakcją wbił mu sztylet w serce aż po rękojeść, przekręcając go jeszcze, by bardziej bolało. Na twarzy Metatrona pojawił się szok, który szybko zastąpił ból. Zrzucił z siebie tego dupka i w tym samym momencie jego łaska zaczęła go wypalać od środka, a wraz z nim także ślad skrzydeł na ziemi.

Dean zawył w agonii, gdy jego ciało wręcz zaczęło się palić, tworząc na nim kształt piór, na drodze których się znalazł. Nigdy nie czuł tak potwornego bólu jak w tej chwili, był tak silny. Złapał się za twarz i pierś, próbując ugasić nieistniejący ogień, ale to nic nie dawało. Skrzydła Metatrona zostały wypalone na jego ciele zostawiając po sobie czerwone blizny jak po oparzeniu. Jego mózg nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać takiego bólu i odciął zasilanie, jednak chociaż był nieprzytomny, jego ręce wciąż próbowały ratować co się da.

Sam podbiegł do brata, gdy tylko usłyszał jego krzyk. Nie był gotowy na to, co zobaczył, prawa połowa twarzy Deana była w czerwonych bąblach, które pękały i z których wyciekała dziwna, żółta maź. To samo działo się z klatką piersiową. Ślad skrzydeł ciągnął się od lewego biodra, przez klatkę piersiowa i szyję aż po głowę. Wypaliły nawet ubrania w tych miejscach i nie pozostał po nich żaden ślad. Jedyną rzeczą, która się temu oparła, było pióro leżące dokładnie nad sercem. Kto wie, czy to nie ono ostatecznie uratowało Deanowi życie.

\- Boże, Dean. - Sam złapał brata, by przestał się rzucać i nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Nie musiał słyszeć jego krzyku by wiedzieć, jak cierpi, a on nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak mu pomóc.

\- Sam?

\- Cas? Żyjesz? - zapytał zdumiony obserwując, jak anioł podnosi się z ziemi trzymając się za ranę na piersi.

\- Nic mi nie jest - odpowiedział i czym prędzej podszedł do braci. - Co się...

Sam nie musiał mu tłumaczyć, domyślił się bez niego, gdy zobaczył ślady skrzydeł, które powoli robiły się czarne i przestawały przypominać zwykłe blizny.

\- Był za blisko Metatrona. Gdyby nie zepchnął go z siebie, ominęłyby go.

\- Oh, Dean. - Castiel delikatnie dotknął obu policzków partnera i pogładził je kciukami.

\- Nie możesz go wyleczyć? - Leczył już gorsze rany, z pewnością mógł usunąć coś takiego.

\- Chciałbym, Sam, ale nie mogę - powiedział ze smutkiem i spojrzał na swoją ranę. Sam zrobił to samo i zauważył, że nawet nie zaczęła się jeszcze zasklepiać.

\- Nie jesteś już aniołem.

\- Metatron nie zadał mi śmiertelnej rany, ta nawet nie jest taka głęboka. Ale to wystarczyło, by Graal odebrał całą moją moc. Zrobił to tak szybko, że aż straciłem przytomność.

\- Przykro mi.

\- W porządku.

Dean się uspokoił, im czarniejesz były skrzydła, tym mniejszy musiał odczuwać ból. Przestał dotykać ran i teraz tylko zaciskał zęby, ale z każdą chwilą jego szczęka się rozluźniała. Sam i Castiel jednak dalej nie wiedzieli co robić. Bali się nawet go ruszyć w obawie, że miał coś złamanego i mogliby mu tym tylko zaszkodzić. Potrzebowali anioła.

Na szczęście dostali coś znacznie lepszego. W magazynie pojawili się archaniołowie prowadzeni przez Michaela.

\- Gabriel, Lucyfer, zajmijcie się Gadreelem i wilkołakiem. Rafael, ulecz Deana - rozkazał od razu.

\- Możesz usunąć te skrzydła? - spytał Sam, gdy Rafael przyklęknął przy Deanie i dotknął jego czoła całą dłonią.

\- Mogę tylko uśmierzyć ból - odparł archanioł. - Poskładałem mu kości, ale śladu łaski nie usunie nawet moja moc. To ponad moje siły.

Sam wolałby usłyszeć coś innego. Dean zapewne także, gdy się obudzi. Prawdopodobnie nie chciał żyć z czymś takim. W obecnych czasach nie była to najdziwniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, ludzie robili gorsze rzeczy przy pomocy tatuaży, ale jego brat bardzo się od tych osób różnił. Nie lubił ściągać na siebie uwagi wszystkich swoim wyglądem, a teraz tak czy inaczej był na to skazany. Musiałby chodzić w kominiarce, by ukryć skrzydło na twarzy. Jedno z piór przechodziło nawet przez jego oko. Miał nadzieję, że nie zostało uszkodzone. Pocieszające było to, że łaska Metatrona nie wypaliła żadnych włosów, brew Deana była na swoim miejscu.

\- Co z nim?

Gadreel pojawił się niespodziewanie obok Sama i wyglądało na to, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Garth również doczłapał do reszty, choć bardziej się skupiał na wszystkich potencjalnych sercach do zjedzenia niż rannym Deanie. Usta i brodę nadal miał zakrwawioną po ostatnim posiłku, a ręce nie wyglądały lepiej.

\- Będzie żył.

\- Castiel, nie masz łaski.

\- To nie jest teraz moje największe zmartwienie, bracie. - Castiel cały czas wpatrywał się w Deana i trzymał go za rękę podczas gdy Rafael kontynuował leczenie.

\- To wszystko, co mogę dla niego zrobić - powiedział archanioł. Uleczył jeszcze samego Castiela i dołączył do rodzeństwa.

\- Przepraszamy, że nie możemy zrobić nic więcej - odezwał się Michael. - I że nie mogliśmy wam pomóc inaczej niż tylko dając pióra. Gdybyśmy mogli zrobić więcej, nie pozwoliłbym, żeby Dean został tak oszpecony.

\- Ja również przepraszam - dodała kolejna osoba, ale nie był to ktoś z dotychczas obecnych w magazynie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę, z której dobiegł głos, a anioły jak zsynchronizowane uklęknęły przed tą osobą na jedno kolano. Sam i Garth nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje i czemu one klęczą przed Chuckiem, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Po tej stronie magazynu nie było żadnego wejścia, a mimo to koroner stał kilka stóp od nich i wyglądał jakby zżerało go poczucie winy.

\- Chuck, co ty tu u licha robisz? - zapytał Sam.

\- Cóż... tak jakby jestem Bogiem - wyjaśnił i zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

Oczy Gartha i Sama zrobiły się wielkie, a ich twarze pobladły. Chuck Bogiem? Od kiedy? Jak? To nie miało żadnego sensu. Czemu Bóg miałby się ukrywać wśród ludzi i czemu Castiel ani Gadreel nigdy nie zauważyli, kim tak naprawdę jest? Czy to była jakaś sztuczka Metatrona? Nie, archaniołowie znali Boga najlepiej, nie klęczeliby gdyby nie był prawdziwy, a to właśnie robili. Nawet nie patrzyli w stronę Chucka tylko z szacunkiem pochylali głowy.

\- To niemożliwe - stwierdził Garth. Był w szoku i nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Wszyscy znali Chucka od dawna i trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby być stwórcą świata.

Chuck westchnął i pstryknął palcami, a po chwili po jego lewej stronie, prosto z betonu, wyrósł ogromny świerk, który zatrzymał się dopiero gdy dotknął dachu.

\- To nie iluzja - uprzedził ich oskarżenia i popukał w pień. - Ani żaden rodzaj magii. Robię to wszystko tylko przy pomocy mojej mocy.

Sam zawsze sobie wyobrażał, że gdy wreszcie stanie przed obliczem Boga, to będzie uradowany i zada mu setki pytań o istotę świata. Teraz jednak, o ile Chuck rzeczywiście był Bogiem, to było ostatnie, o co chciał pytać.

\- Widziałeś to wszystko, prawda? I nie interweniowałeś wcześniej?

Był osobą religijną, ale nie w takiego Boga wierzył od dziecka. Bóg który stał przed nim wiedział, co nastąpi, a mimo to ujawnił się dopiero wtedy, gdy nie był już potrzebny.

\- Tak - odpowiedział i podszedł do nich. Zostawiony za nim świerk rozpadł się i zamienił w motyle, które po chwili wyfrunęły z magazyny przez różne szczeliny. Nawet taki pokaz nie sprawił, że Sam był mniej wściekły. Pokładał wraz z Castielem nadzieje w Bogu, a on zostawił Deana w najgorszej możliwej chwili. Był ciekaw, jaką ma wymówkę usprawiedliwiającą to postępowanie, z góry jednak zamierzał zignorować wszelkie próby wytłumaczenia tego jakimś wielkim planem.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś chujem - odezwał się niespodziewanie Dean. Castiel i Sam od razu zapomnieli o Bogu.

\- Dean, nic ci nie jest? - spytał były już anioł.

\- Dlaczego nie interweniowałeś wcześniej? - Dean zignorował go i rozmawiał z Chuckiem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział szczerze Bóg. - Gdy odchodziłem, to byłem pewny, że wszyscy sobie beze mnie poradzę.

\- Gówno prawda.

\- Dean, musisz mi uwierzyć, że moim celem nigdy nie było przysporzenie ludziom tylu cierpień, zwłaszcza tobie - tłumaczył się dalej. - Wszystko miałem dokładnie zaplanowane, od stworzenia, po apokalipsę, ale nie doceniłem mojego stworzenia. Od samego początku chciałem, by Lucyfer uwolnił ludzkość z Edenu i pomógł im odkryć wolną wolę. Jednak gdy w walce z Michaelem omal nie zniszczyli planety, zdałem sobie sprawę, że popełniłem błąd. Lucyfer miał zginąć tamtego dnia, tak rozkazałem, ale Michael mnie zaskoczył i zamiast zabić brata czy wtrącić go do piekła jak zakładał oryginalny plan, uratował go. Miał więcej serca ode mnie, więc odszedłem wierząc, że on lepiej sobie poradzi u władzy. Zabrałem aniołom moce na wszelki wypadek, żeby ta sytuacja nigdy więcej się nie powtórzyła. Gdy zorientowałem się, co wyprawia Metatron nie chciałem interweniować bardziej, niż to konieczne. Dlatego wskrzesiłem cię po walce z Abaddon. Wierzyłem, że po raz kolejny lepiej poradzicie sobie z tą sytuacją niż ja. Powiedziałem ci raz, że jeśli masz jakieś kłopoty, to możesz mi o nich powiedzieć. I to zrobiłeś. Wiedz, że przez cały czas kiedy walczyłeś z Metatronem, to nad tobą czuwałem, tak jak mnie o to prosiłeś. Miałeś w sobie jednak dość siły, by pokonać go bez mojej pomocy. Wszyscy macie jej dość i wcale nie jestem potrzebny, tak jak nie byłem potrzebny kiedyś.

\- Setki aniołów zginęło, bo tobie wydawało się, że damy radę? - uniósł się niespodziewanie Gadreel. - Siedziałem w więzieniu za nic?!

\- Przepraszam.

\- Twoje przeprosiny na niewiele się zdadzą - odezwał się znów Dean.

\- Mogę wszystko naprawić - zaproponował Chuck. - Pozbędę się skrzydeł na twoim ciele, zabiorę wspomnienia z celi Gadreela, oddam Castielowi łaskę. Powiedz tylko słowo.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na odpowiedź Deana.

\- Nie - powiedział bez żadnego zawahania.

\- Dean, co ty wygadujesz? - Sam nie rozumiał, czemu brat rezygnował z takiej szansy. To był jedyny sposób na pozbycie się tego śladu.

\- Jeśli Gadreel chce, wymarz mu pamięć. To samo z Casem, ale mnie nie uleczysz - zdecydował. - Proponujesz nam to tylko dlatego, bo masz poczucie winy. Nie chcę twojej łaski, chcę czegoś innego. Bóg czy nie, każdy musi być świadomy swoich błędów. Chcę, żeby moja twarz przypominała ci o tym, co spierdoliłeś. Ilekroć na nią spojrzysz będziesz wiedział, jakim byłeś tchórzem. To odpowiednia kara dla ciebie. Nie myśl sobie, że po czymś takim możesz po prostu przywrócić wszystko do normy jakby nic się nie stało. Może dzięki temu znowu nie uciekniesz jeśli będziesz pamiętał, do czego to prowadzi.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli wrócisz do nieba - dodał Castiel. On również pogodził się już ze swoim losem i nie chciał odzyskać łaski. - Żeby coś takiego znowu się nie powtórzyło.

Gadreel tylko przytaknął i to wystarczyło.

\- Rozumiem. - Chuck wyglądał na załamanego i nieco zasmuconego tym obrotem spraw, ale Dean miał rację. Za to co zrobił, nie zasłużył na odpokutowanie. - Michael, Lucyfer, Rafael, Gabriel. Wracajmy do domu.

Archanioły wstały z klęczek i dołączyły do Boga, który zabrał ich do nieba, oczyszczając przy okazji cały magazyn z ciał i zabierając Graala ze sobą.

\- Dean...

\- Zabierz mnie do domu, Cas - poprosił i zamknął oczy. Był potwornie zmęczony.

Sam zawiózł ich do mieszkania Impalą. Przez całą drogę Dean zastanawiał się, czy postąpił dobrze odmawiając Bogu. Jeszcze nie widział swojej twarzy, mogła wyglądać naprawdę potwornie. Jak ma to teraz wytłumaczyć rodzicom i współpracownikom? Jak ma się tak pokazać na ulicy? Może popełnił błąd i powinien zgodzić się na naprawę wszystkiego. Wtedy pewnie i Castiel by się na to zgodził i byłby znów aniołem zamiast słabym człowieczkiem.

Był teraz razem z nim na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, gdzie leżał z głową na kolanach byłego anioła, który głaskał go po włosach. Myślał, że go wtedy stracił, dalej widział przed oczami jego nieruchome ciało. Gdy odzyskał przytomność i zobaczył go całego i zdrowego, poczuł jak wielki ciężar spada mu z serca, a całe ciało ponownie odżywa. Nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby partner jednak zginął, a on zostałby sam ze swoją oszpeconą twarzą. Jasne, miałby brata i rodziców, ale czy znalazłaby się kolejna osoba, która pokochałaby go pomimo takiego wyglądu? Zawsze był dumny ze swojej urody, teraz, gdy już jej nie miał, mógłby się załamać, nie zaznając więcej szczęścia w miłości. Ale nie musiał się o to martwić, bo Castiel żył i wciąż go kochał. Miał przy sobie kogoś, w kim zawsze będzie miał oparcie. Z taką perspektywą przyszłości nawet blizna szpecąca mu twarz nie wydawała się taka straszna, a przynajmniej Chuck dostał nauczkę.

Postąpił dobrze. Nawet Bóg powinien brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny.

Brat zostawił ich w domu samych, bo też musiał wrócić do siebie, Sara na pewno się martwiła. Pożegnał się więc z nimi obiecując, że wpadnie jutro.

Dean wciąż był słaby, Rafael wyleczył jego rany, ale nie zmęczenie, miał jednak dość siły, by pójść pod prysznic i zmyć z siebie całą tę walkę z Metatronem. Gdy skończył, mógł też wreszcie przyjrzeć się swojej bliźnie. Wyglądała bardziej jak jakiś chory tatuaż, była ogromna i z wieloma detalami. Gdyby nie znajdowała się na jego skórze, uznałby ją za piękną, bo taka w gruncie rzeczy była. Piękna, a zarazem szpetna, bo pochodziła od zwykłej szui. Nie było mowy, by mógł ją kiedykolwiek ukryć w całości. Klatkę piersiową mógł zakryć ubraniem, ale jego twarz już zawsze miała wyglądać właśnie tak - w połowie normalna, w połowie z czarnym fragmentem skrzydła.

Castiel wybawił go od dłuższego wpatrywania się w swoje odbicie. Całując go po szyi zaprowadził go do sypialni, gdzie położyli się do łóżka.

\- W końcu będziesz ze mną spał - zauważył Dean.

\- Już raz spałem, wtedy gdy ten demon pozbawił mnie mocy.

\- Pamiętam. - Dean spojrzał partnerowi w oczy. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego znowu się poświęciłeś? Składaliśmy obietnicę.

\- O ile pamiętam, mówiłem też, że wszystko będzie zależeć od sytuacji. Nie miałem wyjścia, musiałem odwrócić uwagę Metatrona jeszcze przez jakiś czas, żeby nie zabił cię nim Sam nie skończy zaklęcia. I udało się, a Metatron nawet mnie nie zabił.

\- Ale mógł.

\- Nie rozmyślajmy o tym, co by było gdyby - poprosił i pocałował Deana, dotykając blizny na jego twarzy. Nie przeszkadzało mu, nie brzydziła go.

\- Czemu nie przyjąłeś łaski - zapytał znowu.

\- Z tego samego powodu, co ty. Ten sukinsyn zasłużył sobie na to.

\- Sukinsyn, co? - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. - Nie żal ci, że pozbyłeś się czegoś ważnego ze swojego życia?

\- Właśnie po to, by nie stracić czegoś ważniejszego, nie bałem się tego poświęcenia. Ani atakując Metatrona, ani odmawiając Bogu - powiedział i ponownie się pocałowali. Kilka minut później w końcu zasnęli obaj, razem i trzymając się nawzajem w ramionach. Po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni.


	32. Czarne skrzydła

Dean zwlókł się z łóżka i udał się do łazienki, gdzie stanął przed lustrem. Nie patrząc w nie odkręcił wodę w kranie i przemył twarz kilka razy. Zimno pomogło mu się rozbudzić i teraz mógł w pełni rozpocząć nowy dzień. Wreszcie spojrzał w swoje odbicie, po cichu licząc na to, że będzie wyglądać inaczej niż zazwyczaj, ale nie miał szczęścia. Ślad skrzydła wciąż był tam, gdzie był, ale coraz bardziej się do niego przyzwyczajał.

Po wytarciu twarzy ręcznikiem, sięgnął po nożyczki i ostrożnie przyciął sobie brodę, którą wyhodował w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy. Nigdy nie był fanem zarostu u samego siebie, ale tylko dzięki temu mógł nieco zasłonić tę paskudną bliznę. Nie dawało to wiele, rudawe włosy w żadnym wypadku nie były w stanie odciągnąć uwagi od czerni skrzydła, zwłaszcza że nie zasłaniały śladu przechodzącego przez oko, ale i tak czuł, że wygląda lepiej. Maszynką poprawił jeszcze baki i był już gotowy, by pokazać się ludziom. Naprawdę nie wyglądał źle, nikt nie reagował na jego twarz, tak jak myślał, że będą. Było kilka zdegustowanych spojrzeń, ale w większości przypadków przechodnie po prostu gapili się na niego i szeptem rozmawiali na jego temat ze znajomymi. Dzieci były najmniej delikatne, bo niektóre nawet wytykały go palcami, ale trudno było je winić.

Gdyby nie wsparcie rodziny, pewnie by się załamał przez to wszystko. Jego rodzice byli zaskoczeni, gdy im się taki pokazał, ale przeszli nad tą zmianą wyglądu do porządku dziennego. Nieco dłużej zajęło im pogodzenie się z faktem, że na świecie istnieją potwory. Razem z Samem zdecydował się powiedzieć im prawdę, bo nie chciał ich okłamywać i mówić, że jakiś przestępca był sadystą i postanowił wypalić mu dziwny znak na ciele. Następna w kolejce do poznania prawdy była Sara. Nie była zbytnio zaskoczona. Powiedziała, że i tak podejrzewała, że coś jest dziwnego z Gadreelem i Castielem. Teraz już tylko z tym pierwszym.

W porównaniu z partnerem, Dean naprawdę nie miał tak źle. Był tylko oszpecony, a i to nie tak bardzo. Jasne, ciężko było z tym żyć, ale nie równie ciężko jak jego chłopakowi bez łaski. Bardzo szybko się okazało, że ludzki umysł nie jest w stanie zawierać w sobie tyle wiedzy, ile jej posiadali aniołowie. Castiel zaczął tracić informacje w zastraszającym tempie, a zaczęło się od języków. Z tego powodu w każdej wolnej chwili były anioł spisywał na kartkach słowa po łacinie i enochiańsku. Dean nie raz słyszał, jak mamrocze też sam do siebie właśnie w tych językach. Jak mówił, nieużywany na co dzień język obcy zanika z pamięci.

Chociaż wciąż wiele umiał, Castiel zapobiegawczo wypełnił dwa zeszyty notatkami na temat różnych potworów, ich zwyczajów, cech charakterystycznych i sposobów zabicia. Robił wszystko, by jego wiedza z wielu milionów lat istnienia przetrwała.

Dean czuł się źle widząc go takiego bezradnego wobec utraty informacji, ale Castiel zapewniał, że nigdy nie cofnąłby czasu, by wybrać inaczej i że dobrze jest mu być człowiekiem.

Patrząc ostatni raz w lustro wyszedł z łazienki i poszedł do kuchni, po drodze zgarniając paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Zapalił jednego papierosa, a resztę rzucił na kanapę. Zaczął palić krótko po walce z Metatronem. Przez pierwszy miesiąc był praktycznie w depresji, a fajki pomagały mu się uspokoić. Teraz palił jednego lub dwa papierosy dziennie, przeważnie rano i wieczorem po jednym. Nie uważał się za uzależnionego, ale z drugiej strony, czy ktokolwiek uzależniony od czegoś by się do tego przyznał?

\- Nie powinieneś palić przed śniadaniem, to niezdrowe - upomniał go Castiel, który rezydował aktualnie w kuchni jedząc śniadanie.

\- Bo samo palenie jest tak bardzo zdrowe, nie? - zapytał i nalał sobie ciepłej kawy.

Castiel podszedł do niego, objął od tyłu opierając brodę na jego ramieniu i zabrał mu z ust papierosa, samemu się nim zaciągając. Jego własny zarost - zapuszczony w ramach solidarności - podrapała go nieco, gdy były anioł przemówił:

\- Nie pyskuj mi, co? - poprosił i cmoknął Deana w policzek.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz?

\- Znajdę jakąś ciekawą karę - obiecał i klepnął go w tyłek. - Zjedz śniadanie, za pół godziny mamy się spotkać z Samem.

\- Jasne.

Tak wiele się zmieniło w czasie tych trzech krótkich miesięcy. Castiel był bardziej ludzki niż niektórzy ludzie, stał się bardziej pyskaty i pewny siebie, choć zostało w nim też sporo starych cech, między innymi talent do rysowania. Nadal nie rozumiał wielu żartów, sam też opowiadał kiepskie, ale starał się nad tym pracować, z marnym skutkiem. Wciąż też biła od niego dziwna potęga, czasami dalej przypominał tego potężnego anioła, w którym się zakochał i pomimo tylu zmian jego uczucia nie osłabły ani trochę.

Dokończył szybko kawę i przegryzł jedną kanapkę z masłem orzechowym, a potem się ubrał. Nie tylko broda służyła teraz u niego do odwracania uwagi od blizny, również ubiór mu w tym pomagał. Nie znosił, kiedy ludzie się na niego gapili, ale wolał już, żeby patrzyli na wszystko inne tylko nie na twarz. Z tego powodu ubierał się tak, by to ciuchy były pierwszą rzeczą, jaką przechodnie zauważą. Najbardziej mu w tym pomagał jego ukochany, biały płaszcz do kolan. Kiedy go kupował, robił to bardziej z konieczności, ale teraz był on dla niego niczym prochowiec dla Castiela. Nosił go praktycznie zawsze, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy styczeń był zimny. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co z nim zrobi, gdy będzie cieplej.

Na głowę założył jeszcze czapkę z daszkiem i był już gotowy. Castiel stał przy drzwiach wejściowych z kluczykami samochodowymi w dłoni.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał go dla pewności Dean.

\- Jak zawsze.

Pojechali Impalą do Sama, Dean prowadził, choć Castiel też to teraz umiał. Nie miał co prawda prawa jazdy, ale kierowcą był bardzo dobrym.

Dojazd na miejsce zajął im trochę, bo drogi były mocno oblodzone i trzeba było jechać wolno. Nieznacznie się przez to spóźnili, ale nie sądzili, że Sam będzie zły z tego powodu. Weszli na górę i zapukali, otworzyła im Sara, którą Dean od razu wyściskał, a potem pochylił się do jej brzucha.

\- A jak tam moja bratanica? - spytał z uśmiechem, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na Bonesa, który domagał się uwagi.

\- Chyba się nie może doczekać wyjścia - odparła Sara. - Ja zresztą też.

\- Już siódmy miesiąc, nie?

\- Dopiero. Mam wrażenie, że jestem w ciąży już od roku - poskarżyła się. - Sam, rusz tyłek, twój brat i Cas tu są!

Sam po chwili się pojawił, trzymając Jimmy'ego w swoich olbrzymich dłoniach.

\- Uznałem, że zechcesz się pożegnać - powiedział i podał świnkę Castielowi, który ucałował ją czule.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział.

\- Naprawdę musicie jechać? - spytała Sara.

Dean przytaknął. Może niekoniecznie musieli wyjeżdżać, ale chcieli to zrobić. W Chicago nie było dla nich póki co miejsca. Musieli odejść z FBI, głównie on musiał, a Castiel odszedł wraz z nim. Ktoś z taką blizną nie mógł być agentem, a nie miał chwilowo ochoty na szukanie innej pracy. I tak podejrzewał, że nikt go nie przyjmie.

\- Wrócimy przed narodzinami - obiecał i jeszcze raz ją uścisnął. - Za nic ich nie przegapię. Nie pozwolę, żeby Zeke potrzymał małą wcześniej niż ja.

\- Słyszałem to.

Anioł pojawił się za plecami Sama i Sary, praktycznie nie opuszczał już ich mieszkania, chyba że naprawdę im zawadzał albo chcieli pobyć sami.

\- Z trudem przechodzi mi to przez gardło, ale będzie mi cię brakować - przyznał Dean z uśmiechem.

\- Mnie was też.

\- Pojeździmy po Stanach przez rok lub dwa, upolujemy kilka stworów, a potem wrócimy - powiedział Castiel oddając Jimmy'ego. - To nasze wakacje.

\- Nie bójcie się wrócić wcześniej. - Sam nie był szczęśliwy z tego, że rozstaje się z bratem na tak długo, ale szanował jego decyzję.

\- Na ślubie też będziemy - zapewnił brata Dean. - Żebym nie zapomniał, mam coś dla ciebie.

Pogrzebał trochę w kieszeni płaszcza dopóki nie wyciągnął z niej swojego amuletu, który Sam podarował mu na święta.

\- Dlaczego mi to dajesz?

\- Żeby go odebrać, jak wrócę. To obietnica.

\- Co cię teraz będzie chronić?

\- Mam to. - Dean włożył rękę pod golf i wyjął stamtąd pióro Castiela, które robiło teraz za wisior. Już raz przyniosło mu szczęście, więc na pewno zrobi to kolejny.

\- Przechowam go - obiecał Sam i założył amulet. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znów zobaczy go wokół szyi brata, gdzie było jego miejsce.

\- Dobra, no to na nas już czas.

\- Macie wszystko, co potrzebne?

\- Bez obaw, wszystko jest w Impali od wczoraj.

Dean po raz ostatni uściskał Sarę, potem Gadreela, czym bardzo go zaskoczył, a następnie Sama, którego obejmował najdłużej.

\- Będę tęsknić - wyszeptał młodszy z braci.

\- Ja też.

\- Dzwońcie jak najczęściej - przypomniała im Sara, gdy żegnała się z Castielem.

\- Codziennie - obiecał jej nim podszedł do Gadreela. - Zeke.

\- Bracie.

\- Nie jestem już twoim bratem.

\- To że jesteś teraz człowiekiem nic nie zmieniło. - Anioł uściskał Castiela tak mocno, że omal nie połamał mu przy tym kości. - Uważaj na siebie i na Deana.

\- Będę, to moja praca.

Sam poprawił mu sińce spowodowane uściskiem Gadreela, ale Castiel nie miał nic przeciwko. Omal się nie rozpłakał, gdy razem z Deanem wrócili do samochodu, pozostawiając rodzinę za sobą. Nie robili tego na zawsze, ale i tak odczuwał smutek. Kiedy wrócą, już nigdy więcej nie wyjadą. Tu było ich miejsce.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - zapytał siedząc już w Impali.

Dean spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dokąd chcemy.

Castielowi spodobała się ta odpowiedź. Nachylił się do Deana i pocałował go namiętnie, nie pozwalając mu odjechać jeszcze przez kilka sekund.

\- Dokąd chcemy - powtórzył, a Dean ruszył i niedługo potem zostawili Chicago za sobą, trzymając się w czasie jazdy za ręce i śpiewając wspólnie You're The Inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i koniec, uff :) Jestem strasznie dumna z obu napisanych części, to jak do tej pory moje najdłuższe prace, choć pierwsza część była dłuższa od drugiej. Trzeciej już nie będzie, nie wiem co mogłabym w niej napisać dlatego ograniczę się póki co do małych dodatków. Bardzo chcę napisać jeszcze o narodzinach dziecka Sama i Sary, ich ślubie oraz życiu Deana i Casa po powrocie do Chicago. Kto wie, może do tego czasu wymyślę coś na trzecią część, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Na razie mam dość długich historii, chcę teraz napisać coś krótszego na podstawie odcinka The End. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się uwinę. Do następnego :)


End file.
